Harry Potter y el fin de una era
by LadyLily1982
Summary: Cap 26 ¡¡¡Sí, por fin!..No spoilers 6-7.. Han pasado ya más de seis años desde que Harry descubriera que era un mago. Durante todo ese tiempo muchas cosas han sucedido: buenas y malas. Ahora debera mostrar todo su poder y luchar por lo que mas quiere...
1. “Así empezó todo“

**Harry Potter y el fin de una era**

**.-.**

**Advertencia general (muy importante): **

Quiero comentar que esta historia se basa totalmente en lo ocurrido en el quinto libro oficial, y en parte, en lo que escribí en el fic "_Harry Potter y la antorcha de la llama verde_" (mi versión del sexto curso), aunque eso si, si ven algo que no entienden, me lo pueden preguntar (si se puede responder, lo haré gustosamente)

Se que, a estas alturas, mucha gente conoce ya lo sucedido en el quinto libro, pero nunca viene mal advertirlo.

Saludos.

**Fin advertencia.**

.-.

¡.¡.¡Muy buenas!.!.!

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, y como ya ven, con el primer capitulo de esta prometida nueva historia: la continuación de mi fic sobre el 6º año, es decir, el 7 curso :D

Como siempre, espero que les guste (ya me dirán)

Y por adelantado, doy mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a todas y cada una de las personas que leyeron, leen, o van a leer cada una de mis historias (en especial la del 6 año y esta nueva, su continuación). No saben lo importantes que sois. Estaré toda mi vida en deuda con vosotros :D

En fin, ya demos comienzo a esta historia.

¡.¡Y disfruten!.!.!

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter y el fin de una era**

Autora: Lady Lily

_Todo lo que tiene un comienzo tiene un fin _

_.-._

**Capitulo 1: "**_Así empezó todo"_

_.-._

La noche era tremendamente oscura. Un manto de negrura cubría al cielo. No se veía la blanca luna ni las estrellas, sólo ese color uniforme por doquier en el firmamento. No se escuchaba, tampoco, ni el más mínimo susurro. Todo estaba sumido en un inquietante y desconcertante silencio.

Silencio.

Como si la tierra entera supiera que iba a suceder esa noche: los animales se habían refugiado rápidamente en sus madrigueras y hogares al caer el día, al desaparecer el sol y llegar la oscuridad; los árboles temblaban, mas no era causa del viento, inexistente a esas horas.

Los animales lo sabían.

La Naturaleza lo sabía.

Presentían lo que iba a suceder.

El desastre, lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche…

Pero ellos… no.

Y pronto, muy pronto, iban a averiguar, desgraciadamente, que era lo que iba a pasar esa noche, en la que el silencio seria el protagonista final.

_.-._

_31 de Octubre de 1981…_

En una casa, en medio de una urbanización, una pareja jugaba con su primer hijo. Ambos totalmente alegres y contentos al ver los primeros pasos de su pequeño. La felicidad se respiraba por la atmósfera en el hogar de esa joven pareja.

No sabían lo poco que tardaría la alegría en transformarse en tragedia…

.-. Ven, ven aquí – un hombre de unos veintiún años se encontraba de cuquillas en el suelo. Frente a él, un pequeño bebé de poco más de un año se tambaleaba mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio de pie.

Al final, tras un par de caídas (amortiguadas por el pañal) el niño, de pelo negro azabache como su padre y ojos de un color verde intenso como su madre, alcanzó los brazos que le tendía su progenitor.

.-. Muy bien Harry – James alzó al pequeño en sus brazos, y juntos, dieron varias vueltas en la habitación.

En el sofá, sentada y apoyada sobre varios cojines, Lily reía al ver la efusividad de su marido y la expresión de alegría de su hijo. Reía y reía porque la vida era maravillosa al lado de sus "dos hombres", como le gustaba llamarles. Juntos, los tres, formaban una gran familia.

.-. Ahora, ve con mamá. Ahora vengo – James depositó a Harry en el suelo, para que recorriese los escasos dos metros que le separaban de ella, a la vez que lanzaba un sonoro beso a la pelirroja desde el marco de la puerta. Ella le devolvió el gesto riendo, para observar a continuación los intentos de su hijo por ponerse de pie, después de una leve caída sin consecuencias. Tras un instante de vacilación e inestabilidad, el niño logró ponerse erguido y andar, con paso tembloroso, hasta donde se encontraba su madre, que le recibió con los brazos abiertos, y le estrechó contra su pecho fuertemente.

.-. Como seguramente va a ser un gran jugador de quidditch… le he traído esto de regalo – en ese instante volvía a entrar su padre a la habitación, portando entre sus manos una diminuta escoba, pero adecuada para la edad que tenia el niño en esos momentos.

.-. Dijimos que nada de volar hasta que cumpliese los dos años – le regañó Lily al verlo. En sus brazos se encontraba Harry jugando con varios mechones de su rojo pelo.

.-. Lo se, pero la vi en el escaparate y no me resistí a comprarla… Además, Canuto también piensa que…

.-. Lo sabía. Cuando os juntáis Sirius y tú sois lo peor. No hay ninguna otra persona más irresponsable que él…Bueno, si¡tú! No sabes que tenemos que estar ocultos y…– le interrumpió ella con una expresión que intentaba parecer de enfado, pero James la conocía bastante bien, y sabía que, en el fondo, sólo estaba un poco molesta por haber salido de la casa.

.-. Cariño, nadie me ha visto, estuve todo el rato con la capa de invisibilidad puesta. No te preocupes. Además, no siempre tendremos que estar escondidos, algún día esto acabará y podremos vivir nuestra vida sin tener que preocuparnos por las amenazas y el futuro. Algún día Voldemort será destruido… - se sentó al lado de su esposa y rodeó con una de sus manos su hombro, atrayéndola hacia él. Harry se dio cuenta de las lágrimas de su padre, y dándose la vuelta, se levantó para darle un abrazo. James, en un gesto tantas veces repetido antes, le alborotó el desordenado pelo (idéntico al suyo) agradeciendo su apoyo – Ves, incluso Harry sabe que todo esto acabará algún día. Si, algún día podremos vivir sin tener que ocultarnos de los demás…

.-. Pero ¿cuando? Estoy cansada de no poder hacer nada. Llevamos más de seis meses escondidos… – en los ojos verdes y almendrados de la pelirroja se notaba la preocupación por no poder ayudar a sus amigos en la guerra que trascurría en el mundo mágico, al cual pertenecían…

.-. Ya lo se, cariño, ya lo se… - le respondió James bastante triste y abatido… - Algún día la guerra terminará… y viviremos felices los tres…

.-.

Pues si, esta pareja y su pequeño niño no era lo que se podía decir personas normales. No. Eran magos, y los dos adultos muy buenos en la utilización de la magia (en sus respectivos campos: ella encantamientos; y él transfiguraciones) El niño… pues todavía era demasiado pequeño para saber el nivel que tenia, pero sabiendo quienes y cómo eran sus padres, se esperaba grandes cosas de él.

.-.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales, los magos y los muggles (es decir, las personas que no pueden utilizar la magia) se encontraban separados, en sus respectivos mundos (mundo mágico y mundo muggle), sin que ni unos ni otros se diesen cuenta, o quisieran darse cuenta, de lo que ocurría en el otro. A veces, eso si, nacía una persona con capacidad de utilizar la magia de padres muggles, y se les permitía conocer ese extraño y escondido mundo, pero apartando esos raros casos, cada mundo vivía inmenso en sus propios problemas.

En esos instantes, y desde hacia varios años, el mundo mágico se encontraba sumido en medio de una gran y despiadada guerra, donde casi toda la gente luchaba por sobrevivir y no sucumbir bajo los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, un gran mago oscuro, que sólo pensaba en el poder y en la destrucción de aquellos que se interponían en su camino.

Y, en medio de todo eso, se encontraban ellos: James, Lily y Harry Potter. Un matrimonio joven y su pequeño hijo de apenas más de un año de vida.

James y Lily se habían conocido en el colegio, llevándose bastante mal desde el primer día, pero poco a poco, ese sentimiento había cambiado, transformándose el odio en amor, y en el último año en Hogwarts (la escuela a la que iban), se convirtieron en una pareja inseparable y envidiable por todas las personas que les conocían.

Llevaban casados unos dos años, seguían enamorados como el primer día y fruto de su amor, era su querido hijo, Harry, idéntico a su padre excepto los ojos, que eran tan verdes como los de su madre.

.-.

Como ya se ha dicho, los dos eran poderosos en la magia, defensores del bien, y por ello eran miembros de la denominada "Orden del Fénix" un grupo nacido para enfrentarse a las fuerzas lideradas por Voldemort. Había sido su antiguo director de escuela, Albus Dumbledore (el más grande, respetable y poderoso mago de esa época), quien volviera a fundar el grupo para combatir el mal que se apoderaba del mundo mágico. Junto a ellos se encontraban bastantes más magos que defendían esa idea, muchos de los cuales habían crecido y estudiado juntos en Hogwarts.

.-.

Pero, a pesar de todo el poder que tenían, y de haberse enfrentado varias veces con éxito a los seguidores de Voldemort (y a este, personalmente, en tres ocasiones, saliendo vivos como poca gente había hecho) desde hacia seis meses se encontraban recluidos y sin poder salir de la casa que poseían en Valle de Godric. La causa de eso, sorprendentemente, era su pequeño hijo.

Si, era él, Harry Potter, el causante de que sus padres y él mismo no pudiesen hacer nada más que estar escondidos. Una profecía, que se podría referir al niño, hecha seis meses antes, tenia la culpa de que Lord Voldemort le buscase para matarlo: esa profecía auguraba que, quizás, el niño podía tener el poder de acabar con el Señor Oscuro…

Por eso estaban escondidos, bajo un encantamiento llamado Fidelius, que posibilitaba la ocultación de su paradero a cualquier persona, en especial de aquel del que se querían esconder. En contra de cualquier lógica no había sido el mejor amigo de James Potter, Sirius Black (también el padrino del niño), el elegido para ocultar el secreto, si no que había sido otro de los amigos de éste, Peter Pettigrew, quien fuera nombrado Guardián de los Potter y depositario del paradero exacto de su casa…

.-.

Seis meses habían pasado desde que se escondiesen, y cada día que pasaba, a James la casa le parecía cada vez más pequeña, más agobiante, y por eso, cuando podía, se escapaba junto a su mejor amigo, y recorría las calles de Londres, destrozadas a causa de la guerra. No estaba en su personalidad el estar de brazos cruzados, mientras otros sufrían y morían. Pero, eso si, tomaba precauciones al salir de la casa, como era el permanecer bajo una capa especial que poseía, que le hacia invisible a los ojos de los demás. Y, siempre, regresaba abatido y entristecido a su hogar, con su familia, aunque intentaba que no se le notase demasiado… cosa que a veces no podía esconderlo tanto como quisiera.

Y, esa noche, como todas las anteriores, pasarían el tiempo jugando con su pequeño hijo, Harry, y viendo sus esfuerzos por andar, por aprender, y observar con mucha atención todo lo que hacían sus padres. Quizás, fuera por estar tan abstraídos viendo como el niño jugaba con la varita de su madre, que no oyeron el súbito silencio que se hizo en el exterior, ni se dieron cuenta de que el viento se había detenido de repente, ni de la atmósfera inquietante que existía alrededor de la casa, ni de la oscuridad en el cielo…

No sabían que esa noche…

_… Todo cambiaría._

.-.

.-. Dámela a mi, tíramela – James estaba a unos metros del sillón, y hacia señas para que su hijo Harry le lanzase lo que tenia en la mano. Este se encontraba en medio de sus padres, de pie, con la varita de su madre en la mano. Lily, en cambio, sonreía ante la cara de suplica que ponía James para que su hijo le hiciese caso.

Harry dudó unos instantes, y para desconcierto del hombre, tiró la varita hacia su madre, y después se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose tranquilamente en él, como todo niño pequeño suele hacer una vez cansado del juego que hasta entonces le había entretenido.

.-. No creo que tenga mucho futuro de cazador – dijo Lily inclinándose para coger su varita del suelo. Sabia que a James le gustaría que su hijo siguiese sus pasos en cuanto a posición de quidditch (el juego por excelencia de los magos, que se practicaba encima de escobas voladoras), pero interiormente pensaba que, de jugar, Harry seria bastante buen buscador por la forma en que tenia de fijarse en lo que sucedía a su alrededor…

.-. Ya me encargaré yo de enseñarle a lanzar. Mañana empezamos Harry – rió James mientras se agachaba y alborotaba el pelo de su hijo, que se había acercado hasta él gateando.

.-. Si te dejo – le contestó Lily haciendo un amago de amenaza con la varita en la mano.

.-. Eso. Si vuestra merced me deja enseñar a mi hijo cómo volar con la escoba – dijo él burlándose, y evitando el hechizo, inofensivo, que le lanzaba ella al oírle hablar y burlarse así.

Harry, como siempre que veía los rayos que se lanzaban sus padres entre si, reía y agitaba las manos alegre, dando palmas e intentando decir esas mismas palabras entre balbuceos.

Como todos los niños de su edad, era curioso y observador del mundo que le rodeaba.

.-.

Así estaban, en medio de una pelea en broma (sus dos padres encima del sofá, al cual habían caído tras intentar James agarrar la varita de Lily, objeto que había caído al suelo y rodado un par de metros en él), cuando la puerta de la casa estalló en un millón de pedazos.

_El momento menos esperado por ellos había llegado._

Sólo hizo falta una mirada para que los dos comprendieran entre si lo que iban a hacer, y un segundo después, sus ojos estaban posados en el frágil y delicado cuerpo de su hijo que, ajeno a todo, jugueteaba de nuevo con la varita de su madre sentado en el suelo, a escasos metros de la puerta del comedor, y por ende, de la entrada…

James se levantó, decidido: sabía lo que tenia que hacer.

.-. ¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! – en su cara se reflejaba determinación, y también desesperación… y conocimiento de lo que le iba a ocurrir, tres veces escapando de la muerte ya eran demasiadas… - ¡Es él! – se volvió hacia su esposa, que inmediatamente después de verse libre del peso de su marido, se había levantado para coger entre sus brazos a su hijo - ¡Vete¡Corre! – por sus ojos se deslizaban lagrimas, no sabia si les volvería a ver a los dos - Yo lo detendré – dijo en voz alta, pero más bien para si mismo, intentando sacar fuerzas de donde podía, viéndoles desaparecer escaleras arriba.

.-.

Todavía tenia la mirada en el lugar por donde habían desaparecido Lily y Harry, cuando sintió que algo le lanzaba hacia atrás, haciéndole impactar contra la pared, y rompiendo varios objetos que existían en la mesa, al caer al suelo. Muchas fotografías de los tres juntos, de la familia al completo, se esparcieron en el suelo en torno a él, como si fueran hojas de un árbol en pleno otoño.

_Nunca más volverían a repetirse esas imágenes…_

Cuando James levantó la cabeza, tras limpiarse la sangre de su boca, le vio. Allí, enfrente de él, se encontraba aquel mago que tanta destrucción y muerte había causado: Lord Voldemort en persona le observaba despiadadamente…

.-. ¿No reconoces a la muerte cuando la ves, Potter?

.-.

_"Él único con el poder de derrotar al señor de las tinieblas se acerca…"_

.-. Shhh, no llores, Harry, no llores – en una habitación del primer piso, sentada en una esquina de la habitación, Lily se aferraba en calmar a su hijo, que gritaba y lloraba al oír los ruidos que provenían del piso de abajo: ruidos de destrucción, y ruidos de combate. Lo que ninguno de los dos escuchaba eran gritos, pues a pesar de estar sufriendo las más terribles y dolorosas maldiciones en su cuerpo, James no profecía ni una palabra, ni una queja, sólo intentaba que el otro mago no llegase a las escaleras y a su familia. Aunque se exigiera su vida como precio, él estaría orgulloso de ese sacrifico con tal de salvar a su querida familia.

.-.

Después de subir, Lily había ido corriendo hacia una de las posibles salidas de la casa, pero en cuanto llegó a la chimenea para salir de allí, comprobó con amargura que estaba sellada.

Atrapados en su propia casa.

Y, a pesar de saber que no tenían escapatoria, aferraba a su hijito entre sus brazos, intentando que no llorase, aunque ella misma lo estaba haciendo al comprender que, quizás, nunca más serian una familia completa…

_No sabía la razón que tenia_

.-.

Unos segundos después, el ruido de golpes y destrozos dejó de escucharse en el piso de abajo, dando paso a un silencio aterrador.

.-. James – pronunció con tristeza el nombre del que había sido, hasta entonces, su marido. Aferró con más fuerza a su hijo… tan pequeño y ya había perdido a uno de sus padres: ella era lo único que le quedaba ahora. Con cuidado, se refugió todavía más en la oscuridad que le proporcionaba esa esquina de la habitación, rezando desesperadamente porque no les encontrasen a los dos…

Harry todavía lloraba pero no se oía su voz, a última hora su madre se había acordado de aplicarle un hechizo de silencio, uno de los pocos que funcionaban: inexplicablemente la magia de más nivel no daba resultado.

_Encerrados en su propia casa._

.-.

Pasos.

Pasos en la escalera.

Silencio en la planta de abajo.

Lloros silenciosos en la de arriba.

Y, de repente, un gran destello de luz se vio por debajo de la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

Ruido de cristales al caer al suelo, cuadros, puertas, adornos… siendo destruidos.

Trozos de paredes que se desmoronaban a su paso.

La casa temblaba bajo el dominio del mal, de Lord Voldemort.

.-.

_"…nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces…"_

Voldemort sonrió triunfante mientras subía por las escaleras, rumbo al piso de arriba, tras su crimen. ¡Que insensato había sido ese joven al enfrentarse contra el mal mismo! Nadie duraba mucho contra él. Las tres veces que se habían enfrentado en persona, sólo la suerte y la fortuna había propiciado el haber escapado con vida, pero ahora…

_Ya no habría más._

Sus pasos resonaban fuertemente mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

_James Potter había caído finalmente, muerto bajo la maldición asesina._

.-.

_"…nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere…"_

Le había costado encontrar a los niños magos nacidos en julio del año anterior que cumplieran con las condiciones de la profecía. Existían dos niños, insólitamente dos, que cumplían eso: uno era hijo de los Potter; y el otro de los Longbottom. Ambos matrimonios bastante poderosos en el uso de la magia.

Y, ahí estaba, en casa del primero… del otro se encargaría al día siguiente.

No sabía por qué había elegido al hijo de los Potter primero, no sabía explicar la razón, pero lo que si sabia era que estaba dispuesto a matarle… cuanto antes.

La primera dificultad que se le había presentado, el padre del niño, ya no era nada, sólo un cuerpo en la planta de abajo. Un cuerpo vacío y sin vida.

Nadie podía resistir al mal mucho tiempo.

_Ni el mundo entero._

.-.

_"Él único con el poder de derrotar al señor de las tinieblas se acerca…"_

No, nunca se haría realidad esa profecía.

Impediría eso matando a los posibles candidatos, aunque sólo fueran unos indefensos bebés.

No dejaría que creciesen, y menos aún, que se pudiesen enfrentar a él.

Estaba seguro de su poder… y el niño estaba en su mano, encerrado en su propia casa, debido a la traición de la persona en la que sus padres habían confiado tanto… Y, muy pronto, le mataría, dejaría de existir esa amenaza para él…

.-.

_"…nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces…"_

Después de mirar una por una todas las habitaciones de ese piso, Lord Voldemort llegó finalmente a la última: la habitación del bebé.

Por todas partes se veían colores chillones, juguetes esparcidos por el suelo, y una cuna… y…

Allí, en medio de la oscuridad que le proporcionaba una esquina, Lily Potter aferraba con fuerza a su pequeño hijo, Harry, que lloraba sin llegar a oírse su voz.

El Señor Oscuro sonrió, una mirada triunfante se instaló en sus ojos cuando les vio, todavía más satisfecho consigo mismo que unos minutos antes, tras el asesinato del padre del niño.

.-. Sólo le quiero a él – dijo fríamente, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja y señalando con la varita la figura semioculta del niño – Apártate.

.-. No – con un gesto rápido, puso a su hijo tras de sí, fuera del alcance del otro mago – Nunca dejaré que te acerques a Harry.

.-. ¿Harry?– Voldemort rió con fuerzas al escuchar por primera vez el nombre – No será Harry Potter por mucho tiempo – e inmediatamente lanzó un hechizo hacia la mujer, hechizo que esta evitó con rápido gesto, en sus manos aferraba fuertemente su varita, y en su rostro se veía la determinación por proteger a su hijo – Apártate.

.-. Jamás. Nunca te dejare acercarte a Harry. No.

.-. Apártate

Mientras hablaban, los hechizos volaban en torno a ellos, destruyendo, rompiendo todo a su paso, pero sin rozar siquiera la pequeña figura de un niño que se encontraba agazapado y llorando en silencio en una esquina

.-. Apártate, estúpida… apártate…

En ese instante, un rayo más oscuro que los demás se dirigía inexorablemente hacia ese lugar, Lily, exhausta, no pudo lanzar ningún hechizo, pero si que impulso su cuerpo para recibir el impacto… cayendo su varita a los pies de Voldemort, que sonrió al ver la desesperación de la mujer.

.-. A Harry no. A Harry no_ – _murmuró a la vez que abrazaba fuertemente otra vez al niño entre sus brazos - A Harry no, por favor – los cabellos rojos se adherían a su rostro, su cansancio era patente, su desesperación latente - A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí...

Voldemort estalló en carcajadas al oír la propuesta de la mujer¿Qué se creía que era él? No tenía piedad. Nunca perdonaba a sus victimas. Y su objetivo ahora estaba al alcance de su mano. Ni la figura temblorosa de su madre, ni las suplicas, ni sus lágrimas conseguirían nada contra él.

.-. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad...- Lily suplicaba desesperada, veía como su mundo se había derrumbado a su alrededor, su futuro era incierto, y no permitiría que le arrebatasen la vida a la persona que más quería en ese mundo, a su querido hijo Harry - Mátame a mí en su lugar…

La risa despiadada de Voldemort aumentó todavía más: un paso más y mataría al niño… y a su madre, claro, por pensar que se podría negociar con él. Uno de sus pies apartó la varita caída en el suelo, lanzándola lejos de su legítima dueña…

.-. A un lado... hazte a un lado, muchacha... – dijo al llegar a su altura, dos palabras, y su reinado de terror nunca tendría fin. Pondría punto y final a la profecía.

.-. ¡A Harry no!. ¡A Harry no! Por favor...

Finalmente, Lily abrazó a su hijo, le miró dulcemente y le depositó en la cuna de la habitación, tras darle un beso en la frente. Después alzó la mirada, y clavó sus ojos verdes en los del hombre, había una última cosa que podía hacer para salvarle la vida a Harry, un último intento desesperado… Con determinación en su voz dijo:

.-. Haré cualquier cosa...

Una de las cejas de Voldemort se alzó con sorpresa: nunca se habría esperado esa reacción.

Pensándolo fríamente, esa mujer podría servir bien en su bando, era poderosa, tenia mucho poder… pero de lo que carecía Voldemort era de piedad con sus victimas: si quería matar a alguien le mataba, aunque por ello perdiese a una buena súbdita… o… quizás… si, podría hacer otra cosa con ella…

Transcurrieron algunos segundos inciertos, la mujer frente al asesino, sintiendo a sus espaldas los barrotes de la cuna donde había depositado a su hijo, como lloraba éste desesperadamente, a pesar de que sus gritos no se oían… quizás nunca más le volvería a ver. Pero como había dicho: haría cualquier cosa por salvarle la vida.

.-. Bien – dijo finalmente Voldemort, con sus ojos clavados en ella - Cualquier cosa ¿verdad?

.-. Si – contestó, aferrando con más fuerza la parte de arriba de los barrotes y mirándole a la cara de frente.

Voldemort asintió ante su contestación: eso es lo que había esperado.

.-. Apártate – le ordenó. Su voz no admitía replica. Al ver que la mujer no le hacia caso, añadió – No le haré daño… - pero en el mismo momento en que vio que ella, confiada, se movió, dejando al descubierto a su niño, empezó a pronunciar la maldición asesina – Avada…

.-. Noooo… - pero sus suplicas murieron con ella mientras se desplomaba en el suelo, inerte, sin vida, protegiendo con su cuerpo a su hijito.

_El mayor sacrificio que se puede hacer_

.-. Estúpida muchacha – dijo al ver lo sucedido – Haré cualquier cosa... – repitió burlonamente las palabras de la mujer, dichas unos segundos antes – No sabes que nunca me detengo ante nada. Pero eso ya no importa – con un gesto del pie, apartó el cadáver de su camino – Ya nada me impide matarte…

Estaban frente a frente: el mago más poderoso y oscuro de todos los tiempos, y un pequeño niño, de apenas más de un año de vida, que le miraba curioso, sentado en su cuna.

Hacia sólo unos instantes, justo cuando su madre le dejase en la cuna, que Harry había dejado de llorar, y ahora permanecía mirando, con esos ojos vivarachos, curiosos y verdes, al mago que se inclinaba hacia su cuna, empuñando una varita, y murmurando unas palabras. Ese mago tenía unos ojos llenos de sed de sangre, de muerte, al contrario de los del niño, que estaban llenos de vida, de curiosidad…

Se miraron.

Un rayo verde cruzó el breve espacio que les separaba uno del otro

_…La maldición asesina._

Una explosión…

Silencio…

Silencio…

_… Y el llanto de un niño._

La lluvia empezó a caer sobre la casa destruida, llorando por las vidas destrozadas de esa joven pareja, por el futuro roto de ese niño, lejos de sus padres, lejos de un hogar…

Enfrente de él, un montón de telas se agolpaba en el suelo, allí donde había estado el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos… ya no quedaba nada, sólo su túnica vacía, no su cuerpo, su alma había volado lejos… Destruido, derrotado… La profecía se había cumplido en parte.

El niño seguía llorando, por lo ocurrido, por las muertes de sus padres… y por el dolor que estaba teniendo allí, en la frente, en el mismo lugar donde la maldición asesina había hecho impacto… _sin matarle_… gracias al sacrificio de su madre… y de su padre. Un relámpago en ella seria el único recuerdo que tendría de esa noche durante mucho, mucho tiempo…

_"…y el señor de las tinieblas lo marcará como a su igual…"_

.-.

Muchas horas más tarde, se escuchó acercarse a las ruinas de esa casa el sonido de una moto, no proveniente del suelo, sino del cielo. Se paró y de ella bajó un hombre de pelo negro y ojos grises, que se contrajeron en una expresión de asombro, tristeza y abatimiento. Cayó, de rodillas, al suelo, llorando, mezclándose sus lágrimas con la lluvia que caía. Sirius Black acababa de llegar y comprobaba, desesperado, que había perdido parte de su alma, a sus amigos, a su querido ahijado… a personas que creían en él firmemente…

Cuando horas antes había intentado hablar con su amigo, y no había recibido respuesta, se había imaginado que algo grave había ocurrido, por eso había volado raudo y velos hasta la casa… pero eso… Eso nunca jamás se lo había imaginado. ¡Estaban muertos!

En un gesto lleno de rabia, arañó el césped y tiró hacia un lado un trozo de hierba: había llegado tarde, y ahora estaba solo… solo como nunca lo había estado antes, solo y apartado de todos: de sus amigos, de su única familia. Ya nada quedaba, nada excepto él… ¿para y por que vivir ahora que todo lo había perdido?

La lluvia seguía cayendo débilmente a su alrededor, y el silencio era dueño de todo, por eso pudo escuchar los pasos y el ruido que hacia alguien al llegar corriendo y detenerse junto a él.

Sirius levantó la vista y le vio: una persona del tamaño de tres hombres adultos, grande, imponente… pero con la expresión ensombrecida y entristecida. Llevaba la cara enrojecida por el esfuerzo de haberse esforzado duramente para llegar a la casa. Se notaba los esfuerzos que hacia por permanecer sin llorar, con la barbilla temblándole, pero las lagrimas en sus mejillas le traicionaban.

.-. Se ha acabado, Hagrid. Les ha matado – dijo Sirius levantándose y abrazándose desconsolado al semi-gigante, gran amigo suyo y de la pareja. Y uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que más cerca estaba de la casa en esa fatídica hora, y había acudido a ver lo sucedido al presentirlo.

.-. N-no… No puede ser. No. James. Lily. No pueden estar muertos. Ellos… no – Hagrid todavía tenía la mirada perdida entre las ruinas de la casa. No, no podía ser, ellos dos eran grandes magos, de los más poderosos que conocía él, no podían estar muertos. No, no podían…

.-.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, y el silencio sólo se veía roto por los sollozos de esos dos adultos, que lloraban a sus amigos.

.-. ¿Y el pequeño?. ¿Harry?. ¿También él? – preguntó entristecido Hagrid, aunque ya intuía la respuesta: nadie podría haber sobrevivido a ese desastre.

Sirius no le respondió, pero en sus ojos se notaba crecer una rabia y una ira nunca antes vista en ese joven, a la vez que clavaba los ojos en las ventanas derruidas, en las puertas hechas pedazos, en las paredes rotas y en la familia muerta.

La lluvia seguía cayendo.

Y, de repente, como si algo se activase en su interior, echó a correr hacia la entrada de la casa, como alma desesperada, en pos de algo que sólo él había oído, nadie más… Ojalá fuera verdad lo que había escuchado, ojalá. Algo le decía que si, y deseaba creer que así fuera.

.-. ¡Sirius! – gritó Hagrid al verle entrar en las ruinas, pero no hizo intento de seguirle: la sombra del Innombrable, de Voldemort, todavía seguía en la casa, aunque cada vez más, la oscuridad se iba disipando.

.-.

Varios segundos después, instantes que se le hicieron eternos a Hagrid afuera, esperando, Sirius salió de la casa. En sus brazos llevaba un pequeño bulto, una forma pequeña, del tamaño de un bebé…

El sonido era leve, pero se oía entre sus brazos el llanto cansado de un niño, como si llevara horas y horas llorando sin cesar.

En cuanto Sirius traspasó la puerta de la casa, dejando atrás las ruinas, ese llanto dejo de ser de miedo, de inseguridad, y se convirtió, poco a poco, en uno de cansancio, de tristeza, como si supiera que había pasado, y supiera quien le llevara y se sintiera seguro en sus brazos.

.-. ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Hagrid al comprender - ¡Es él!. ¡Es Harry!

.-. Si – dijo Sirius mientras tapaba con cuidado la cabecita de pelo negro azabache y desordenado (como el de su mejor amigo, como el de James, pensó), protegiéndole de la lluvia – Esta vivo… pero ellos no – añadió mientras dirigía una sombría mirada hacia la casa. Después, asombrando al semi-gigante, murmuró una palabra y depositó al pequeño en sus grandes brazos. – Toma. Ponle a salvo en un sitio seguro. Coge mi moto. Yo… necesito hablar con alguien antes de volver a verle – Y dicho esto, desapareció corriendo de su vista, murmurando entre dientes esa misma palabra extraña una y otra vez: "_Colagusano_"

.-.

Hagrid se quedó con el niño, que empezaba poco a poco a adormilarse entre sus grandes y robustos brazos. Se encaminó hacia la motocicleta, algo pequeña para su gran tamaño, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiera pilotarla con destreza. Llevaría al niño junto a la persona donde estaría más seguro: Albus Dumbledore, quien ya había contactado con él para indicarle su posición…

El sonido de una moto fue lo último que se escuchó en el lugar.

Después…

Sólo silencio.

La lluvia también había dejado de caer.

…_Ese día marcaba el comienzo de una era_…

Silencio.

Silencio.

_Silencio_

…_Así empezó todo…_

_.-._

_

* * *

_

_Nota: Espero que les haya gustado._

_Nos vemos :D_

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.


	2. Lo que no mata hace más fuerte

Hola. Saludos a todo/as.

Lo primero, muchas gracias por leer la historia, no pensaba si ese primer capitulo (inesperado y triste) podría gustar… y la verdad es que si. Me alegro un montón por ello.

Y muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que habéis dejado, no sabéis lo feliz y contenta que me sentí, y mas aun, en estos días en que estoy un poco alicaída (suspendí el ultimo examen de mi carrera, y ahora tengo que volver a hacerlo en septiembre. Bufff, me esperaba un verano lleno de tiempo libre y ahora se ha convertido en casi un infierno…)

En fin, que dejemos atrás estos problemas (ya nada sirve lamentarse, lo pasado, pasado esta), y ahora pasemos a presentar el siguiente capitulo.

Como siempre, espero que les guste.

Besos miles.

Pd: De nuevo, muchísimas, muchísimas, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros valiosos y agradables comentarios (las respuestas, al final de la pagina, al terminar el capitulo). Abrazos.

**.-.**

**

* * *

****.-.**

**Capitulo 2 Lo que no mata hace más fuerte**

**.-.**

Casi dieciséis años después de aquel día en que cambió todo, un muchacho de desordenado y alborotado pelo negro, el mismo protagonista de esa historia, se despertaba empapado de sudor. Su cuerpo temblaba y sentía un sudor frío recorriéndole toda la espalda: acaba de revivir, una vez más, el asesinato de sus padres, el día en que cambió su vida por completo, el día en que su nombre, Harry Potter, se hizo mundialmente famoso…

Todavía podía oír, en su mente, los gritos angustiosos de su madre, la desesperación de su padre cuando fue dejado atrás, sabiendo que nunca más les volvería a ver… Todo, absolutamente todo lo recreaba una y otra vez en su mente. Y, al final… el silencio y su llanto, su dolor, su tristeza… hasta que dejó atrás su casa en brazos de una persona muy querida, pero que no volvería a ver hasta muchísimos años después, y después, perderla para volverla a encontrar cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido…

Era la pesadilla tan absolutamente real, y a la vez tan irreal.

Sabía que era el protagonista, pero a la vez era sólo un espectador de los hechos. Un observador que no puede hacer nada, sólo ver como se desarrollan las cosas sin poder intervenir, dejando que todo trascurra tal y como esta previsto, aunque por ello sufra un gran y profundo dolor. Así estaba él, un mudo e inmóvil espectador de ese día, de esa noche de 1981, en la que empezó una nueva era que no se sabía cuando terminaría, cuando daría fin…

.-.

Eran sueños, eran visiones, eran pesadillas que se agolpaban en su mente por las noches y que no le dejaban dormir. Nunca había sucedido eso antes. Bueno, en realidad ya sabia desde mucho antes lo que había sucedido esa noche porque de todos era conocido los asesinatos y la derrota del Innombrable, y de cómo un pequeño niño de poco más de un año le venció… hasta que muchos años después retornó el mal para desesperación del mundo mágico. Y, también, él mismo, había escuchado las voces de sus padres en su tercer año, cuando la cercanía de los dementores le hizo revivir sus peores recuerdos… pero, de escuchar, de oír retazos de otras personas, a sentirlo en tus carnes, de verlo con los propios ojos… había una gran y abismal diferencia.

Su cuerpo temblaba.

Se encogió en la cama, abrazándose las rodillas, sintiendo esa angustia en su interior, sintiendo todavía el miedo de sus padres, la tristeza de su padre, la desesperación de su madre en el ultimo intento por salvarle… todo en vano. Se mordió el brazo para ahogar el llanto al recordar.

Y, a pesar de todo, lo que le había salvado había sido consecuencia de aquello de lo que se escondían, de la profecía: la marca que tenía en su frente. Todavía con la inseguridad de su despertar, se llevó la mano a ese lugar, a la cicatriz que le señalaba como único entre los vivos. Lo único que le quedaba de esa noche, lo único que le quedaba de recuerdo del sacrificio de sus padres.

Sus padres…

Llevaba una semana sufriendo esas pesadillas, las visiones de esa noche, donde veía su alegría, su entusiasmo por la vida… y después, su miedo, su desesperación… su sacrificio para que él viviera. Se veía a sí mismo cuando era niño. No era como otros sueños anteriores, donde recordaba todo y lo veía desde la perspectiva de la edad que tenia en esos momentos. No, era diferente. Era como estar viendo una película, el desarrollo de una escena, de una obra de teatro, pero sólo para ti, exclusivamente para una única persona. Y lo peor era que el mismo espectador era el protagonista, eso si, con unos años de diferencia entre la obra y la realidad.

.-.

Fuera, la luna brillaba, y la noche era tranquila, el cielo despejado y la tranquilidad gobernando… muy al contrario que él, que se sentía inquieto, nervioso, intranquilo…

No era normal, lo presentía. Intuía que algo le pasaba, pero no podía decir que era exactamente. Pues. ¿Por qué aparecían las pesadillas ahora?. ¿Por qué ahora, cuando todo estaba en calma y se sentía tan ilusionado con su situación actual?. Cuando empezaba a disfrutar de un amor verdadero y sincero… Quizás fuera por eso, pensó. Porque su sino era no encontrar nunca la felicidad completa. Amor y dolor iban de la mano, juntas, unidas siempre para él.

Una dualidad que tendría que soportar durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

.-.

Poco a poco, las imágenes de sus sueños, de sus pesadillas, fueron difuminándose de su mente, dejando un leve rastro, aunque sabia que, una vez que se echase a dormir de nuevo, esa película empezaría de nuevo para su desesperación y dolor.

No le gustaba recordar esa noche, pero a la vez, sentía un profundo placer al ver a sus padres vivos, su alegría, sus planes de futuro, sin saber que seria su última noche con vida… Era un difícil dilema el que tenía en su mente.

Quizás, fuera por eso, que se guardaba en su interior esas "visiones" que tenia por las noches, sin desvelárselo a nadie: por miedo a que si dijera algo, le impidieran volver a verles, volver a ver la sonrisa y la alegría de su padre al regalarle la pequeña escoba; la tranquilidad y la sonrisa de su madre animándole cuando caminaba hacia ella, dando sus inseguros pasos de bebé… Era tan difícil no querer verles, a pesar de saber lo que les sucedía después…

.-.

Así estaba, encogido, abrazándose las rodillas, pensando en si volver a dormir y recordar y sufrir o, en cambio, intentar pasar el resto de la noche despierto, sin tener que llorar de nuevo al despertar… que escuchó nítidamente el grito proveniente de fuera de la casa. Un grito de dolor, no pasado, no proveniente de sus sueños, de su mente, sino real. Ahí y ahora se había escuchado un grito que helaba la sangre.

Rápidamente, todavía en pijama, saltó de la cama, olvidándose del pasado y del mundo que ya no podría ser, sintiendo el frío suelo bajo sus pies, y corrió hacia la ventana de su habitación. Tenia prohibido salir de la casa, pero no el ver lo que ocurría fuera, y era eso lo que quería averiguar. Nadie le impediría saber que había ocurrido para que se escuchase ese grito de dolor en medio de la pacifica noche.

Había reconocido a quien pertenecía y eso le hacia sentirse más intranquilo que al principio, al despertar.

_…Y un lobo aullaba a la gran luna llena que se recortaba en la noche oscura y pacifica._

.-.

_oooooOOOOoooooo_

.-.

En esos mismos instantes de la noche, casi al mismo tiempo que Harry se despertara una vez más de sus pesadillas, una reunión entre dos hombres tenía lugar. Mejor dicho, entre un hombre real y el reflejo en un cuadro de otro. No era extraño aquellos encuentros a esas horas de la noche (pasadas las doce), ni tampoco el motivo, habitual desde una semana antes…

.-. ¿Otra vez? – preguntó el hombre al ver aparecer de cuerpo entero la figura de su interlocutor enfrente suyo.

El reflejo en el cuadro asintió, y se pudo ver en la otra persona que, aunque esperaba esa respuesta, un viso de preocupación le asomaba por los ojos. Llevaba tres meses vigilándole detenidamente, siguiéndole los pasos, sabiendo lo que hacia en cada momento y en cada instante… Lo mismo que hacia desde que tenia poco tiempo de vida y sus padres eran amigos y compañeros… pero esta vez, en los últimos tiempos, la vigilancia se había intensificado, se hacia mucho más necesaria que antes…

.-. Y dime¿Cuándo va a durar todo esto? Porque… bueno, es cansado fingir hacerse el dormido y no despertar sospechas – Phineas Nigellus se quejaba desde su marco, interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamiento de su acompañante.

.-. No lo sé. El veneno actúa de diferente manera de lo previsto…

.-. ¿Y vas a dejar que siga sufriendo para ver hasta donde puede llegar? No se. Yo eso lo veo como una irresponsabilidad… Le pones en mucho peligro.

.-. Calma. No se puede hacer nada ahora. Sólo esperar.

.-. De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Esperar y vigilar. Vigilar e informar. Nada más. Sin decir nada. Sin dejarse notar. Pero te lo vuelvo a repetir: no me gusta nada como tratas al chico. Se merece saber que le ocurre exactamente, sin mentiras ni medias verdades. Ha sufrido mucho, y ya es hora de empiece a olvidar el dolor de esa noche… Algo que una persona en la que confía mucho lo impide¿verdad Dumbledore? – dijo visiblemente enojado el antiguo director de Hogwarts al que ahora ostentaba su puesto. Sin esperar ninguna replica, abandonó el cuadro, rumbo a seguir su tarea impuesta desde que comenzasen las vacaciones de verano: vigilar e informar de todo lo que le sucediera a Harry Potter.

.-.

Albus Dumbledore, visiblemente cansado y agotado por todos los problemas a los que tenia que hacer frente, se sentó en uno de los sillones de su despacho. Sabía que Phineas Nigellus tenía razón: él mismo compartía sus opiniones, pero una causa superior le impedía intervenir y cambiar el rumbo de lo que tenía que ocurrir. Sabia que no estaba haciendo lo correcto ocultando ese hecho tan importante, pero como ya pensara desde hacia semanas, justo días antes del final de curso (sólo había pasado una semana, pero los días habían parecido eternos), tenia sus razones para obrar como lo hacia. Todo tenía una causa, aunque nadie supiera ver cuál era realmente.

Y respecto a ese tema… todavía recordaba con dolor el día en que Severus le anunciara el inevitable deterioro que sufriría Harry a causa del veneno que corría por sus venas, tal y como había descubierto al analizar su sangre. Nadie se había dado cuenta en el primer instante, nadie se percató de que, poco a poco, estaba cayendo en un pozo de oscuridad… pero sucedió lo inimaginable, pues logró sobrevivir con la fuerza del amor…

Logró salir…

Aunque ahora…

Todavía el veneno seguía estando dentro de él y actuaba débil, pero inexorablemente…

¿Qué podía hacer, excepto mantener los ojos bien abiertos, dispuesto a ayudar cuando se pudiese…? Pues, mientras no tuviesen un antídoto, no podían hacer nada. Se encontraban con las manos atadas e indefensas. Tal y como dijera Phineas unos segundos antes de marcharse: sólo quedaba esperar y vigilar.

.-.

Esa era la principal preocupaciones que le inquietaba referente a Harry, y sabia que no podía hacer nada hasta que no trascurriesen muchos más días, cuando los informes sobre el veneno estuviesen listos del todo, y supieran a que se enfrentaban realmente… En realidad si lo sabían, pero había que cerciorarse en que era eso exactamente, que no quedara ningún cabo suelto y que pudieran ayudarlo… porque de otra forma… No, no quería pensarlo.

Con tristeza, pues le recordaba amargamente a un muy buen amigo tristemente desaparecido el año anterior, recordó una frase que solía oír mucho cuando era joven: "La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde" Ojala fuera así, y existiera una solución para ese problema.

Y esa era una de sus más grandes preocupaciones referentes a su joven pupilo.

.-.

Distraídamente, cogio un objeto de encima de la mesa y dejó que el sonido rítmico de él se apoderase del despacho. Estaba tan agobiado y tan abrumado con todo lo que sucedía… y mientras, aparentaba que podía con todo, cuando no era cierto pues las fuerzas le estaban empezando a abandonar y fallar. Intuía, como ya hiciera hacia meses, que le quedaba muy poco, que su fin se acercaba, y con él se precipitarían las cosas irremediablemente… Pero hasta entonces, tenia que conseguir que ese momento fuese lo más lejano posible, pues en cuanto comenzase todo… ya no habría marcha atrás.

No sabía en que momento se había dado cuenta de ello, de que le quedaba poco tempo antes del fin…

¿Cómo seria?. No lo sabía.

¿Cuando?. Tampoco.

Aunque deseaba que fuese lo más tarde posible…

Todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no podía dejar el colegio…

Justo ahora cuando se le necesitaba tanto.

Muchas cosas cambiarían al año que empezaría en unos meses.

Y eso le llevaba al siguiente gran problema de su lista¿cómo conseguir la autorización de ministerio para trasladar a un alumno, justo cuando no existía ministro ni un órgano de gobierno en funciones?

Si, era cierto que tenían en esos momentos un grupo provisional de trabajadores del ministerio que se encargaban de llevar las funciones del ministro, tales como organizar a los aurores y proteger a la población de los ataques de los mortifagos que no cesaban… pero hasta ahí. Los papeleos y las cosas que se consideraban menos urgentes no las tenían en cuenta todavía. No hasta que eligieran a un nuevo ministro de magia y los trabajadores se vieran reafirmados en sus puestos, ya que tendrían que hablar con el otro colegio, el que había elegido para realizar eso.

Todo provisional todavía.

Albus Dumbledore miró de nuevo el pergamino que tenia enfrente, allí donde había escrito las razones por las que pedía el traslado ¿Cómo se lo diría?. ¿Cómo reaccionaria?. ¿Que sucediera?. Sabía que estaría rompiendo la confianza que él le tenía depositada, una vez más, pero era necesario, absolutamente necesario. Esperaba que lo comprendiera. Ojala no tardase mucho en comprender que eso era lo correcto. No podía hacer otra cosa. Tenia que pedir el traslado para el año que iba a empezar… y tan sólo faltaba unos pocos meses antes de eso.

Habría que esperar, también en este asunto… por desgracia.

.-.

_oooooOOOOoooooo_

.-.

Unos pasos silenciosos se acercaban a una cama.

Despacio, se inclinó hacia la figura dormida que estaba tendida sobre ella…

Eran pasadas las doce de la noche…

.-. Shhh. Silencio – dijo esa persona en la oscuridad y, de repente, una de sus manos se posó en la boca de la durmiente para impedirle pronunciar ni una palabra – Ay – añadió el recién llegado quejándose al sentir un dolor en ese mismo lugar: la sorpresa de verse sorprendida a mitad de la noche le había hecho reaccionar de forma impulsiva, por lo que había mordido a su "agresor" – Hermione, quieta. Soy yo – le aclaró Ron en voz muy baja, mientras soplaba sus dedos y le hacia señas para que callase.

.-. Te lo merecías. Me has dado un susto de muerte – respondió ésta en la misma altura de voz, a la vez que se incorporaba en la cama, tapándose con la sabana. Llevaba el pijama, y la misma oscuridad de la noche hacia imposible ver algo, pero era mejor prevenir y estar tapada - ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo una vez que le dejó un sitio en la cama a Ron para que se sentase. En la otra cama de la habitación se encontraba Ginny profundamente dormida.

.-. Sólo… sólo quería que me acompañases… un momento… - le respondió. La valentía que le había embargado unos instantes antes se había esfumado de repente – Afuera. Ya sabes. Al jardín. Te quiero enseñar algo. Y…

.-. ¿Y no puedes esperar hasta mañana? – Hermione le interrumpió, dándose la vuelta, tumbándose en la cama y disponiéndose a dormir de nuevo. Acababa de ver la hora en el reloj de la mesilla: más de medianoche, esas no eran horas de salir de casa y menos de la cama. Al no recibir respuesta, se volvió y comprobó como Ron todavía permanecía sentado a sus pies - ¿Es muy importante?

.-. Mucho – respondió éste con absoluta y completa sinceridad.

.-. De acuerdo… pero si no es tan importante te aseguro que te echare una maldición de la que tardarás en recuperarte. Por despertarme tan tarde – aclaró mientras se sentaba, aferrando las sabanas todavía – Y ahora, date la vuelta – le indicó a la vez que se levantaba de la cama y se ponía una ligera bata por encima para abrigarse de la brisa nocturna.

.-.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, y bajando con cuidado por las escaleras, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba todavía con la ropa que había llevado esa tarde, y por el cansancio en su rostro, que había estado hasta entonces haciendo lo que fuera que le quisiera enseñar.

Llevaban una semana ya de vacaciones, y desde el año anterior en el que sus padres se habían mudado a la Madriguera por seguridad, Hermione dormía en la habitación de las chicas, junto a Ginny, cuando no tenían colegio, es decir, en vacaciones de verano, como lo estaban ahora.

Al principio había sido extraño, vivir las dos familias completamente diferentes en la misma casa (una en la que todos eran magos, y la otra dos dentistas muggles con su hija bruja), pero poco a poco, la convivencia llegó a tal extremo que ninguna de las dos imaginaba ya su vida sin la otra. Los dos hombres compartían sus conocimientos mientras que las mujeres parecían hermanas de toda la vida. Tal era la conexión conseguida… quien lo hubiera dicho de personas tan diferentes.

Y ahora, volvían a estar otro verano juntos en la casa.

Pero ahora había una leve diferencia respecto al año anterior…

Apretó la mano de Ron mientras bajaban juntos la escalera sin hacer ruido.

Ahí estaba la diferencia.

.-.

La luz de la luna le hizo parpadear al salir por la puerta: esa noche estaba muy brillante y destacaba sobre la bóveda celeste, restándole brillo a las más importantes estrellas. Sólo por esa visión ya no se acordaba del sueño ni de la cama. Pero aun quedaba algo más importante…

.-. Mira abajo – le señaló Ron, contento al ver un destello ilusionado en los ojos de la chica, de _su_ chica.

Hermione bajó los ojos al césped, y su rostro se llenó de completa y absoluta felicidad y sorpresa: allí, en la hierba, estaba escrito su nombre, brillando con la misma intensidad que la luna.

Con cuidado, se aproximó hacia el lugar y descubrió, asombrada, que se trataba de pequeñas flores de fuego que se alzaban a pocos milímetros del suelo, y que sutilmente, cambiaban de color poco a poco, pasando de un blanco a un azul muy claro y así repetidas veces… No ocuparía todo más de unos centímetros pero era digno de verse. Lo recordaría toda su vida, pensó.

.-. ¿Te gusta? – dijo dubitativo Ron al ver que no decía nada. No sabía si había acertado, por más que Ginny le aconsejara sobre las cosas y detalles que les gustaban de regalo a las mujeres, y sobretodo, lo que le gustaría a Hermione.

Él quería hacer algo especial una vez que retornasen a la Madriguera, a su casa, al lugar donde había comenzado todo… Y donde se había dado cuenta de que nada servía esconder los sentimientos si se estaban seguros de ellos. Le había costado dar el primer paso, pero ahora estaba muy satisfecho de haberlo hecho, y nunca se arrepentiría de ello. Nunca jamás.

Le había costado una semana encontrar las flores y planificar todo, pero ahora, viendo el resultado, y oyendo el silencio de Hermione, sentía un nerviosismo como nunca antes había tenido¿le gustaba?. ¿Era de su agrado?. ¿Había acertado?

.-.

Poco a poco, recuperándose de la impresión y de la sorpresa, Hermione volvió a la realidad. No era que no le hubiera gustado, si no que le había maravillado esa acción, y más cuando no se esperaba eso de Ron.

.-. Si – dijo finalmente, agachándose y cogiendo una de las flores de fuego entre sus manos. Estaban hechizadas para que la llama fuese una leve cosquilla entre los dedos – Me encanta – terminó de decir al levantarse. Después, se acercó hasta Ron, le rozó con la flor en los labios y le abrazó fuertemente, agradeciéndole el detalle. Estaba gratamente agradecida.

.-.

Y finalmente, ajenos a todo, se sentaron juntos en la hierba, disfrutando de los últimos parpadeos de las flores, que se apagaban poco a poco. Abrazados, apoyados uno contra el otro, y enamorados como el primer día en que habían reconocido finalmente lo que sentían mutuamente. No sabían cuando duraría la tranquilidad que tenían ahora en medio de la guerra, allí, en ese lugar donde estaban ellos, ni si ocurriría algo que les pudiese separar para siempre, pero aquí y ahora iban a disfrutar de la compañía del otro tanto como pudiesen.

.-.

A unos metros de ellos, desde una ventana de la tercera planta de la casa, Ginny les observaba con envidia y melancolía. Ella sólo tenía unas cartas, unas letras, desde que había acabado el curso.

No podían verse, no podían estar juntos, no todavía….

Y deseaba tanto estar como ellos dos estaban ahora: abrazada a su lado y sintiéndose feliz por tenerle junto a ella, sólo con su presencia…

También a ella le había costado aceptar lo que sentía por él y dar el primer paso, pero ahora, igual que Ron, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, y los pocos meses que estuvieron en Hogwarts como pareja, habían sido los mejores de su vida.

Suspiró, le echaba tanto de menos.

Y sabía que Harry estaba igual que ella: añorándola, deseándole a su lado…

Esos siete días que habían transcurrido desde que empezasen las vacaciones, desde su separación forzosa, le estaban pareciendo tremendamente eternos. Los segundos se convertían en días, las horas en años, y los días en siglos… Y tan sólo llevaban una semana separados.

Todavía quedaba mucho más hasta que se encontrasen de nuevo, pero no sabía si lograría resistir tanto tiempo. Varias lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras miraba la luna resplandeciente en el cielo, la misma que estaba observando él en esos momentos… Y, en ese mismo instante, sus almas se conectaron levemente, al converger sus miradas en el mismo objeto en el mismo segundo.

Ambos sintieron la presencia del otro fugazmente a su lado.

Tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca se encontraban…

.-.

Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, su vista borrosa a causa de las lágrimas, hacia la cruel y dura realidad y vio como los últimos destellos del fuego se apagaban, y como la conocida pareja volvía a entrar en la casa.

Un momento de intimidad.

Solos ellos dos.

Solos mientras se abrazaban nada más. Solamente con la única compañía del otro a su lado…

Como deseaba que pasase el tiempo rápidamente y llegase ya el día de regresar al colegio y volverle a ver, y estar juntos de nuevo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, de su pareja…

No sobrevivir solamente con sus recuerdos.

.-.

Muy deprisa, al sentir pasos que se acercaban, se metió en la cama y se hizo la dormida: no quería desvelar que les había estado espiando y llorando por lo que ella no podía tener en esos momentos.

Después, al escuchar como todo volvía a la normalidad y oyendo la suave y monótona respiración de su compañera, dio gracias a la oscuridad, pues sentía como las lágrimas seguían cayendo en la almohada mientras el sueño le invadía: estaba volviendo a recordar todos los días que pasaron juntos en el colegio, días que se repetirían cuando las vacaciones acabasen, días junto a él siempre…

Como deseaba que el tiempo trascurriese más rápidamente.

Como deseaba ya volver a verle…

.-.

_oooooOOOOoooooo_

.-.

De nuevo, un grito se escuchó en el jardín.

Y ruido de pelea, mucho ruido de pelea y alboroto.

A través de la ventana Harry no podía ver nada más que muchas figuras moviéndose por el patio, unas corriendo, otras huyendo de esas primeras… algunas cayendo, quietas, al suelo… heridas o muertas…

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo: la gente podría estar muriendo por defenderle.

Se sentía impotente al observar todo aquello.

Con rabia, golpeó el cristal de la ventana. Quería salir, ayudarles…

Pero como siempre, el encantamiento que habían lanzado a la habitación, le imposibilitaba salir y arriesgarse. No querían perderle.

Se sentó en el suelo furioso al no poder hacer nada con lo que sucedía fuera: él tampoco quería perder a nadie. Ni a Sirius (que estaba luchando fuera, le había oído claramente), ni a Remus, ni a ninguno de los miembros de la Orden que estaban viviendo allí con él. No quería volver a sentir la pérdida de alguien que le importase. Ya tenia suficiente con recordar, desde hacia una semana, la muerte de sus padres.

Con rabia, aunque sabiendo que no serviría de nada, lanzó uno de sus libros a la ventana.

El cristal ni se inmutó, permaneció inalterable, sin una sola raya, sin una sola marca de las veces que había sido golpeado, rasgado, rayado… Nada.

Y la puerta.

Maldita sea, habían pensado en todo.

Esa vía de escape también había sido encantada.

Encerrado en su dormitorio cuando se sintiera la más mínima señal de peligro.

Y por desgracia, en esa semana que llevaba de vacaciones habían sido demasiadas, demasiadas, demasiadas veces. Ya no se acordaba de cómo era la parte exterior de esa casa, ya no se acordaba de cómo era realmente el jardín (a excepción de la zona que podía ver desde su ventana), ya no se acordaba de en qué ciudad, o en qué parte de Inglaterra se encontraba.

Había sido todo tan rápido.

Lo único que tenia de recuerdo de la llegada a la casa había sido el reencuentro con Remus, pues esa era la casa donde vivía ahora, y uno de los lugares donde los componentes de la Orden se reunían. Allí cerca también se encontraba, escondido en un bosque cercano, el medio hermano de Hagrid (llevado allí casi un par de semanas antes de terminar el curso). Y, aunque eso no se lo había confirmado nadie, intuía que deambulaban lobos por las cercanías. A veces podía oír sus aullidos en el silencio de la noche.

Y mortifagos, muchos mortifagos.

Como le desesperaba no poder ayudar.

Los gritos seguían oyéndose, pero cada vez más lejanos.

De nuevo les habían ahuyentado, aunque no tardarían en regresar: Voldemort sabia que se encontraba allí.

¿Cómo lo había averiguado?

No era muy difícil de deducir, no le quedaba otro sitio a dónde ir: Privet Drive estaba destruida, la mansión Black estaba demasiado cerca de una zona habitada… Sólo les quedaba ese lugar, apartado y en medio del campo.

Y seguramente Malfoy le había visto perfectamente en la estación junto a Sirius. Tal y como había dicho Hermione al verle, su padrino era un irresponsable… si no¿como explicar su presencia en medio del tumulto y sabiendo que Lucius Malfoy le reconocería? Respecto a éste, no sabia que pensar.

Efectivamente, hubo un ataque a la llegada del tren. No fueron más de una docena de negros encapuchados, de jóvenes mortifagos (pues se veía que no tenían mucha experiencia y a la primera señal de derrota salieron huyendo… como siempre lo estaban haciendo últimamente)… y Malfoy no había hecho absolutamente nada. Sólo apartarse y observar ausente como se desarrollaba todo desde una de las paredes de la estación, igual que el resto de los padres y los alumnos que, como él, ya habían descendido del tren.

Al final, cuando ya no se vio peligro alguno, a todos los alumnos que todavía quedaban por bajar les permitieron reunirse con sus familias. Un año había terminado, y ahora quedaba un verano y unas vacaciones llenas, de nuevo, de incertidumbre en medio de la guerra en la que se encontraban…

.-.

Cuando ya no oyó más gritos en la noche, Harry se incorporó de nuevo y miró por la ventana.

Nada.

Ya había acabado todo.

El bando ganador, los miembros de la Orden, regresaba a la casa, recogiendo por el camino a los compañeros heridos (muchos), a los caídos (ninguno esta vez, por fortuna) y a los mortifagos que se habían rendido (algunos pocos, los demás habían huido… como siempre)

Aprendices, pensó Harry, al verles entrar con la cabeza gacha y abatidos, conducidos por algunos aurores.

Como siempre en todos los ataques que se habían producido en los últimos meses.

Parecía que Voldemort estaba desesperado al inducir a sus recién llegados a atacar… aunque… no podía ser tan sencillo todo, tendría que haber otra razón para ese comportamiento.

.-.

Vio como el jardín se quedaba vacío.

Y oyó ese ya tan familiar sonido: el de un candado al abrirse.

Estaba libre.

Podría salir de la habitación y reunirse, si quería, con las personas que acababan de entrar. Podía hacer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando no saliera de la casa. Hasta ahí llegaba su recién recuperada libertad.

Y bien, pensó tumbándose en la cama de nuevo¿Para que quería escuchar el relato del ataque? Siempre seria lo mismo: los mortifagos atacaron por la zona sur (¿o era por la norte? no importaba mucho, siempre era por la misma), los interceptamos, los acorralamos, y los capturamos. Así día, mejor dicho, noche tras noche. Sólo en las sombras es cuando se sentían a gusto los servidores del mal al atacar esa casa.

Además, ninguno de ellos le haría caso. Nunca se lo hacían. Parecía que su presencia era invisible (a pesar de ser una de las causas por la que se reunían en esa casa) Nadie le saludaba, sólo se limitaban a relatar lo sucedido e irse a descansar a sus respectivas casas, pues por la mañana tendría que irse a combatir y a evitar más ataques en las ciudades.

Por las noches estaban en esa casa, por el día en el resto del mundo mágico… igual que Voldemort.

Y hoy, justamente hoy, no habría nadie con quien le apeteciera y quisiera hablar: Hagrid de nuevo estaba de viaje y no se preveía que volviera antes de comienzos de curso; Tonks estaba en el hospital recuperándose de las heridas producidas en uno de los ataques al Londres Mágico; Dumbledore estaba en el colegio organizando todos los movimientos de la Orden;… y, finalmente, Sirius y Remus, las personas que más le apetecía ver, estaban fuera, en el jardín, corriendo, disfrutando y gozando en la tranquilidad de después del ataque… y de la luna llena.

Eso era lo ultimo que había conseguido ver antes de tumbarse en la cama: el cómo un enorme lobo salía del sótano de la casa (justo casi debajo de su ventana), dónde había estado encerrado hasta entonces, y corría a internarse en el bosque, acompañado de un gran y negro perro: su padrino, que disfrutaba ahora de la calma tras el combate que había disputado.

.-.

Ahora el viento le traía sonidos de aullidos, gruñidos, ladridos, golpes, roces, peleas… pero todo en un ambiente total de alegría y tranquilidad, como si no hubiese ocurrido ninguna escaramuza anteriormente en el mismo lugar, tal y como había sucedido.

Todos los que conocía estaban ocupados en algo, mientras que él no.

No podía hacer nada.

Sólo dejar que transcurriera el tiempo, que llegase su cumpleaños.

Tenía tantísimas ganas de que llegase ese día y pudiese hacer magia legalmente.

Entonces… sabrían lo que podía hacer.

Desactivaría las defensas que le encerraban en su habitación.

Saldría y ayudaría a la gente…

Empezaría a practicar encantamientos y hechizos que se había anotado en los últimos días de colegio para las vacaciones, de los libros que existían en la sala de requerimientos. Hechizos de ataque y defensa poderosos.

Entonces…

Sabrían que no lo podrían dejar encerrado, que no se conformaba con ver las cosas sin poder actuar…

Se volvería más fuerte de lo que era ahora.

Demostraría que podría combatir a los mortifagos, tal y como lo estaban haciendo el resto de la gente de la casa...

Demostraría que tenía el suficiente arrojo para no permanecer de brazos cruzados en medio de esa guerra

Demostraría…

Con estos pensamientos Harry se sumergió, poco a poco, en el mundo de los sueños, volviendo a las imágenes que tan insistentemente le visitaban todas las noches de esa última semana… y que empezaban en el salón de una casa, con una joven pareja y su pequeño hijo de poco más de un año…

.-.

.-.

* * *

.-.

Contestaciones a los reviews/comentarios (de nuevo, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por todo)

**Kaiser-kun** ¡muchísimas gracias por el halago! Sobre el primer capitulo, hace meses, cuando estaba ya en la recta final de mi fic de sexto año, supe que el comienzo de este seria exactamente así… y aun así, me costó un poquillo escribirlo, ya que es tan dramático y tan triste… pero a pesar de ello, creo que no esta mal ¿no?

Sobre lo que dices de pasarme por tu historia¡sin problemas! Me pasaré a leer lo que lleves escrito cuando tenga un poquito de tiempo para ponerme tranquilamente al ordenador solamente para leer (cosa de lo que escaseo) No te preocupes si tardo, pues tengo muchas historias de las que actualizarme, pero ten por seguro que pasare (algún día) Y lo que dices de ideas, buff, mi musa es muy suya, y ya tengo (mas o menos) que sucederá :p Y de nuevo gracias, siempre intento esforzarme en cada capitulo (e historias) que realizo. Lo que dices de la pagina (fanfiction), bueno, hace tiempo ya que sólo busco y leo fics por recomendación, ya que si me pongo a mirar… no encuentro nada. Mucha suerte a ti también, y nos vemos. Besos miles. Pd: Espero que éste capitulo también te haya gustado. Ciao.

**CaNaLla** Saludos! Muchas gracias por decir que te gusto la otra historia, estoy altamente feliz y contenta (aunque el final no es que me gustase mucho… pero en fin, así se quedo, y así será) También me agrada mucho que digas que este primer capitulo te ha gustado. Y si, espero que esta historia sea, no igual, si no mejor que la otra (o eso espero, crucemos los dedos, jajaja) Muchos besos y espero que todo te vaya a las mil maravillas. Pd: Pues claro que me acuerdo de ti :D

**Witchmin** Gracias! Me alegra que te haya resultado interesante el primer capitulo (a pesar de que todoooo el mundo sabe lo que sucede al final, ese era mi gran reto: ver de que forma narrar algo que todo el mundo conoce) En fin, espero que te siga gustando la historia y que te resulte todo interesante. De nuevo, gracias. Mil besos.

**belen** Saludos! muchísimas, muchísimas gracias también por decirme que otra historia te la leías y te gusto (no pasa nada porque no pudieras poner nada, con tal de que te gustase yo ya estoy satisfecha :D) Sobre lo de contar el inicio… digamos que hay una muy buena razón (que ya se sabrá a su debido tiempo) y que, tal y como pone al principio del fic "_Todo lo que tiene un comienzo tiene un fin_" y por lo tanto, hay que saber lo que sucedió al principio para saber que va a pasar al final (uhm, creo que me he liado yo sola, pero básicamente es que la historia tenia que empezar así, jejeje… como ya te he dicho, todo tiene una razón :D) Bueno, terminando ya, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Nos vemos. Un montón de besos.

**Gabriela Luthien Black** Hello! Muchas gracias, pero creo que no merezco todo lo que me has dicho (aquí icono de una carita ruborizándose, jejeje) No se, yo sólo aporreo las teclas, y sale lo que sale :p (y bueno, si, mi musa tiene mucho de culpa, que no hay quien la pare ;D) De nuevo, muchísimas gracias, y seguro que tu también lograras transmitir los sentimientos de los protagonistas con el tiempo :D (y te vuelvo a repetir, yo no se cómo lo hago :p) Por cierto, si, sobre Sirius sabremos mas cosas ;D Besos miles.

**Celina** muchísimas, muchismas gracias (no me canso de repetirlo) Como bien digo por ahí atrás, en alguna contestación anterior, ese era mi gran reto: ver de que forma narrar algo que todo el mundo conoce. Y, ademas, cómo puedes ver, lo ocurrido, esas "imagenes", van a estar algo presentes a lo largo de estos primieros capitulos, ya veremos que sucedera a partir de ahora. Espero que te haya gustado este segundo capitulo :D Un besazo muy grande desde Zaragoza (que después de una semana asandonos de calor, hoy ha caido una pedazo, pedazo tormenta, que ganas de ver la lluvia ya :D) Pd: Espero que no paseis mucho calor por alli. Ciao.

**SabriWeasley** Saludos! Muchas gracias por preguntar :D Tal y como cuento al princpio, suspendi mi ultimo examen (icono muy, muiy, muy triste) y voy a pasar un verano un poco malo, jo. Ya me contaras que tal tú, seguro que todo fenomenal :D Y tambnein muchas gracias, me alegra un monton que te haya gustado ese primer capitulo, ahora el segundo, a ver que tal :D Un besazo muy grande y nos vemos! Pd: Lo primero son los estudios, asi que cuando acabes, ya se pensara en lo demas. Ciao.

**Mariet Malfoy** Lo primero, muchas gracias por el comentario; y lo seguindo, no te preocupes, que como digo siempre, con tal de que te guste la historia ya me doy por satisfecha (auqneu si dejais comentarios muhco mas, pero no es importante ;D) Como le digo a Sabri, lo primero son los estudios, asi que a estudiar mucho y tener excelentes notas (no como alguien que conozco – yo misma- que ha ido a suspender el ultimo examen de todos y ahora tiuene que estar "castigada" casi todo el verano, jooo) Sobre el capi, muchísimas gracias, y si, es muy triste e inesperado, pero como todo, era necesario, muy necesario como habras visto en este segundo capitulo, que espero te haya gustado…. Y no te preoicpues, cuando puedas, ya dejaras tu coemtnario). De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por todo. Un besazo gigante. Nos vemos.

.-.

.-.


	3. Duras decisiones

Hola!

Ya regrese por estos lares...

Como todos saben, dentro de muy poco vamos a tener el sexto libro oficial (en ingles)... ¡pero no preocuparse! yo voy a continuar con esta historia hasta que la termine (aunque creo que se va a convertir en Universo Alterno, me parece que se denomina así :P cuando ya no sigue la historia original)

Y ahora, para no alargarme mucho más, pueden empezar a leer el nuevo capitulo.

Como siempre, espero que les guste, y mi agradecimiento eterno a todos los que leen (y más a quienes dejan comentarios, estoy muy contenta – como siempre, a continuación del capitulo están las respuestas :D Muchísimas gracias de nuevo.)

Sin más, besos miles

¡A leer!

**.-.**

**

* * *

**

**.-.**

**Capitulo 3 Duras decisiones**

.-.

La puerta se cerró fuertemente dando un terrible golpe que la hizo temblar varios segundos.

Todos los objetos de la habitación oscilaron peligrosamente en sus lugares e incluso algunos libros cayeron con gran estrépito al suelo: como si un gran terremoto hubiera pasado por allí, tal era la magnitud de su enfado. Rabioso y desesperado empezó a andar en círculos por su dormitorio.

¿Por qué le trataban así?. ¿No se daban cuenta de que había dejado de ser un niño?. ¿Por qué le hablaban de esa forma?. ¿Por qué no le daban una respuesta clara y real, y no una de esas estupideces que se decían normalmente a los crios para quitarlos de en medio?... como le estaban haciendo últimamente a él.

Pero es que… ¡no se daban cuenta de nada!

Le faltaban unas pocas semanas para cumplir diecisiete años, y para todos ellos era como si todavía tuviese once, mejor aún, como si todavía fuese aquel bebé que veía en sus sueños, aquel niño indefenso…

¡Y no era cierto!

Había crecido y había madurado tremendamente rápido.

E incluso, se atrevía a pensar, que había sufrido bastante más que la mayoría de ellos.

¡No podían tratarle de esa forma!

¡No era un niño!

.-.

Harry se tiró enfurecido a la cama, todavía con su garganta enrojecida de tanto gritar.

Estaba harto de que le tratasen así, de que no pudiese hacer nada. De ser apartado de las reuniones de los "hipotéticamente" adultos y responsables miembros de la Orden. Estaba harto de que le obligasen a permanecer en la habitación cuando todo lo importante ocurría fuera, incluso bajo su misma ventana…

¿Por qué no se daban cuenta?

¿Qué querían que hiciera?. ¿Qué se quedase sentadito y esperando a que Voldemort llegase y le matase allí mismo?. ¿Qué fuese obediente y se quedase de brazos cruzados cuando veía a la gente luchar bajo su mirada?. ¿Morir por protegerle?...

No, él no era así.

Sabia que había dicho palabras muy fuertes en medio de todo el dolor del enfado, pero quitarle la varita y confiscársela "_hasta quien sabe cuándo_" era motivo más que suficiente para hacerle reaccionar, puesto que le estaban obligando realmente a permanecer impasible… tal y como veía en sus sueños, por la noche: impotente al ver como sus padres morían por protegerle. Ira y rabia al ver que no podía hacer nada, tan sólo mirar y observar, para su desesperación.

Su odio hacia Voldemort aumentaba cada día que pasaba, con cada ataque que observaba impasible desde su ventana, con cada noche que soñaba con sus padres… cada pensamiento que tenia, cada pensamiento que se dirigía a buscar maneras de acabar con él, con todo el mal que causaba al mundo mágico, a las personas que quería…

Odio hacia todo lo que le rodeaba.

Aunque, en medio de todo ese dolor que le embargaba, todavía quedaba lugar para el amor, recordó su mente al ver en el suelo un pergamino que había terminado de escribir minutos antes de ser llamado a la planta de abajo, antes de que su mundo se desmoronase…

¿Cómo no se daban cuenta de que había dejado de ser un niño ya hacia mucho tiempo?

Maldita sea, tenia casi diecisiete años, casi era un adulto… y todos le trataban como un niño pequeño…

.-.

No supo en que momento del enfado se durmió pero al despertar, el sol ya estaba escondiéndose: el día había pasado completamente. Era mañana cuando Moody había llegado a la casa y le había pedido la varita¡_su_ varita, para revisar unos detalles. En ese momento había creído que la supervisarían como lo hicieron en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, allá tan lejos en el tiempo…

Pero se había equivocado, desgraciadamente.

Tras un par de florituras en el aire, el auror se puso serio, parecía que interrogaba con su ojo de cristal el largo trozo de madera (y a él mismo: había notado como lo escudriñaba fugazmente), y transcurridos unos minutos de silencio sepulcral dijo la frase que para Harry había sido como un puñal en el estomago: frías y duras palabras que se habían clavado muy profundo dentro de él.

.-. Tengo que llevármela Potter. Hasta nueva orden no tendrás varita.

.-. ¿Qué? – supo que dijo atónito al ver desaparecer su más querida y apreciada posesión en la túnica del auror. Y después…

Explotó: le habían quitado lo único que podía servir para protegerse.

Sabia que había dicho cosas muy fuertes a todos y cada uno de los que estaban en la habitación con él: Moody, Tonks, Remus e incluso Sirius… Todos tuvieron su ración de calificativos y palabras que ahora le dolía recordar: la rabia se había apoderado de él como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ni siquiera cuando vivía con los Dursley se había sentido así de enfurecido.

.-.

No recordaba muy bien cómo había empezado todo, exactamente que había dicho después, pero las palabras empezaron a salir a borbotones de sus labios, sin pasar por su cerebro antes. Quizás, y eso era lo que más le dolía, que ya pensara antes todo lo que había dicho de ellos. Si, quizás inconscientemente, en lo más profundo de su corazón, sentía eso mismo. Y ahora le daba miedo.

Miedo de que fuera una persona diferente de lo que siempre había creído ser…

Quizás fuera más Slytherin que Gryffindor.

Quizás el sombrero seleccionador había estado en lo correcto al haberle querido asignar a la esa primera casa, y no a la que él había querido.

Maldición¿Por qué le atacaban esas dudas ahora?

Con ambas manos se agarró la cabeza, enterrándosela en la almohada.

¿Qué le sucedía?

¿Por qué le trataban como un valioso tesoro?

¿Por qué le encerraban en la habitación cuando empezaba un ataque?

¿Por qué le habían quitado la varita, arrebatándole el único medio con el que defenderse?

¿Por qué le trataban como un niño cuando, en casi todos los asuntos, era casi un adulto?

¿Por qué no podía ser, sencillamente, una persona normal como el resto?

¿Por qué él tenia que ser tan importante?

Acalló sus gritos de desesperación en la almohada.

_No podía hacer otra cosa._

.-.

Y ahora, tras un rato desahogando su dolor silenciosamente, escuchaba en la planta de abajo ruido de pasos, murmullos de conversaciones… pero no alcanzaba a distinguir nada más que su nombre dicho de vez en cuando, nada más: como siempre estarían hablando de él a sus espaldas.

Eso era lo que más le fastidiaba: que hiciesen planes para él, que planificasen cada segundo de su existencia sin contar con su aprobación. Como un niño pequeño que tiene que dejarse llevar de la mano…

¡Y él no era así!

Ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para poder tomar decisiones por su cuenta.

Lo había demostrado, una y otra vez en Hogwarts.

Pero, como siempre, en verano era cuando tenia que acatar lo que le ordenasen: vivir con sus tíos, estar en casa de Sirius, estar ahora allí, en un paraje perdido Dios sabia dónde sin poder salir de la habitación…

¡Es que no se daban cuenta de que ya estaba harto de todo eso!

¿Por qué no podían dejarle hacer lo que quisiera?

Desesperado, volvió a enterrar la cabeza en la cama, maldiciendo todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, primero despacio, pausadamente, y después, al no recibir respuesta, la misma persona cogio el pomo y lo giró decidida. Con un ligero movimiento, el pestillo cedió, y la entrada a la habitación quedó expuesta. Dentro parecía no haber nadie, pero sabia que allí, en la cama, donde se veía un bulto quieto de ropas, se encontraba él. Y si agudizaba los oídos, podía oír los sollozos silenciosos que provenían de ese mismo lugar.

No le culpaba por estar así. Hubiera sido demasiado terrible para todos si no hubiera sucedido ese derrumbe psíquico y moral… al menos, demostraba que todavía tenía en su interior algo de humanidad…

Suspiró, la oscuridad no solía ser buena compañera….y más cuando no sabias que estaba a tu lado… Por eso estaban ahora vigilándole tan de cerca, sabiendo lo que hacia en cada momento… intentando buscar soluciones para lo que le sucedía…

.-.

Sus ojos recorrieron el dormitorio. No estaba revuelto, tampoco estaba perfectamente ordenado, símbolo de que allí vivía alguien, que se sentía a gusto en el lugar: se había adaptado rápidamente. Inconscientemente recordó su propia casa, siempre en perpetuo desorden, mostrando claramente la personalidad de su propietario. Si, después de varios días se podía saber si una persona estaba a gusto en el lugar donde duerme y vive.

Su habitación se había convertido en su refugio.

_Y era el único lugar donde se podía sentir una persona a salvo_

.-.

Al ver que Harry todavía no se había percatado de su presencia (sollozaba en sueños silenciosamente), se acercó a la cama y se sentó de forma imperceptible a su lado, en un lateral, para no inquietarle ni perturbarle su descanso. No quería que se notase su presencia.

Parecía tan pequeño tumbado en la cama, tan indefenso, tan inocente…a pesar de cumplir dentro de poco diecisiete años ya…

Desechó esos pensamientos al recordar lo que le había llevado a subir a la habitación, a descubrir cómo se había tomado su decisión, esa decisión que tan difícil le había llevado tomar, pero necesaria de hacer.

No había tenido otra alternativa.

Seguro que le guardaría muchísimo rencor, quizás nunca le perdonase en toda su existencia, pero había sido necesario… _por y para su bien_.

La varita de un mago era como una parte más de la persona, y él, sin explicaciones, se la había arrebatado, le había arrancado lo más importante de su existencia.

Le había condenado a no poder utilizar la magia.

Le había condenado a ser un simple observante, sin poder intervenir en lo que veía.

Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo poco a poco de lo sucedido…pensando si devolvérsela o no…

Meditó si había hecho lo correcto, pero un segundo después, un escalofrío le recorrió entero al oír, de los labios del durmiente, una palabra concreta. Y, si antes había tenido serias dudas sobre su decisión, ahora todas se le habían disipado rápidamente.

Si, había hecho exactamente lo correcto… y en el mejor momento.

Un poco más y quizás…

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente adulta. A pesar de haber presenciado muchas guerras, muchos desastres, muchas peleas a lo largo de su extensa vida, no pudo que menos que sentir compasión sobre aquel joven y el destino que estaba llegando a su puerta implacablemente. Demasiados sufrimientos, demasiadas muertes…

_Que mal se portaba la vida con algunas personas_

.-.

Sintió como Harry se movía en sueños, conocía que era lo que le ocurría por las noches, en que sueños vagaban su mente, en la razón por la que lloraba silenciosamente, aferrándose desesperado a la almohada (era de los pocos que lo sabían, y también, por ello, era que había tenido que comprobar su varita… _y confiscársela al comprobar que su compañera invisible estaba demasiado cerca de él_) y supo que se tenia que ir antes de que se despertase: no podía verle allí, a su lado, si no tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, y eso era algo de lo que no podía hacer.

Así que, rápidamente, se dirigió a la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

.-.

No dijo a ninguna de las personas que le esperaban abajo que había sucedido en la habitación, pero en todos veía Moody la preocupación latente, reflejada en sus rostros. Con un gesto les indicó que no molestasen a Harry hasta el día siguiente, que estaba bien… y que él… tenia que marcharse durante un tiempo… llevándose el objeto que había causado tanto alboroto: la valiosa varita…

Y, al ir a desaparecer de la habitación, volvió la vista hacia las escaleras, hacia el lugar de donde había bajado, y dirigiéndose a los demás ocupantes de esa planta baja, dijo la frase que repetía reiteradamente, pero que, en esta ocasión, tomaba un sentido más significativo:

.-. Alerta permanente.

Dicho esto desapareció del lugar, dejando a todos los demás atónitos ante lo que había ocurrido en ese día, en esa casa…

.-.

Un segundo después de que la puerta se cerrase, Harry se despertó bruscamente en la cama, empapado de sudor, abrazándose, en un vano intento de entrar en calor, que el frío saliera de su cuerpo: acababa de soñar, una vez más, con la noche en que sus padres fueran asesinados…

_Fuera, las estrellas brillaban, ausentes de la compañía de la luna esa noche._

_.-._

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

.-.

Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody aparecía, en esos momentos, en su hogar situado en un humilde y desastroso barrio muggle. No sabia muy bien porqué, pero le gustaba ese ambiente, ya que no soportaba estar rodeado de las mansiones o casas provistas de magia de las que hacían gala la mayoría de los magos que conocía (había casos excepcionales, como en todo, casos de familias a las que apreciaba bastante… pero la mayoría no le resultaba, lo que se podía decir, agradables). Le gustaba la comodidad y la seguridad que le proporcionaba las cuatro paredes. Nada de magia, sólo lo indispensable y sólo cuando era necesario.

.-.

Su ojo mágico se movió frenéticamente mientras comprobaba los alrededores de la casa en busca de algún signo de peligro, de algún indicio de ataque… pero nada: la guerra todavía no había llegado a ese rincón perdido donde vivía, y era un alivio que todavía quedara gente viviendo en paz, ajena a las amenazas que prendían sobre sus cabezas, ajenas al horror, sólo viviendo y trascurriendo su vida pacíficamente, sin pensar en si ese seria su ultimo día de vida…como estaba pasando no muy lejos de allí.

Aunque…

Algún día también ese rincón de paz terminaría sucumbiendo a la guerra, al terror y al horror de los que se consideraban más que los demás. Algún día podría todo dejar de existir por el simple hecho de que un ser (pues no se podía considerar persona, no, ya había perdido todo rasgo humano que le hacia poseer ese rango) quería imponer sus ideales, sus creencias…

.-.

Eso si le dejaban, concluyó malhumorado Alastor en sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba a su baúl mágico y abría uno de sus múltiples y variados compartimentos secretos.

Rebuscó y rebuscó concienzudamente hasta que logró encontrar lo que andaba buscando. Su ojo normal mostró un azul más vivo que antes a la vez que sacaba ese objeto del baúl, le costaba debido a su peso (pues a pesar de tener un tamaño reducido, era tremendamente pesado), pero el esfuerzo valía la pena: era indispensable.

Al acabar, su rostro, surcado de cicatrices y huellas de todas batallas sufridas a lo largo de su extensa vida, mostraba un gran cansancio. Su pelo, muchísimo más canoso que al comienzo de esa segunda guerra que había empezado oficialmente hacia varios meses, le caía lacio y débil por la cabeza… Pero seguía siendo un gran auror (según algunos un poco excéntrico, paranoico y loco, pero según él, la precaución era lo más indispensable en su trabajo, y si le tildaban de esos adjetivos… allá ellos, a él no le importaba nada) y, sobretodo, seguía teniendo algo con lo que hacer frente a cualquier peligro.

Su boca, o lo que había sobrevivido de ella, se curvó en lo que podría parecer una sonrisa de triunfo al depositar aquel objeto en la mesa.

Si Voldemort quería vencer en esa guerra… antes tendría que ser más listo que ellos… tendría que empezar a pensar…

Un sonido, que podría definirse como risa (aunque no lo pareciera en un primer momento) empezó a escucharse en esa habitación. ¡Era tan obvio todo ahora que habían descubierto a qué intentaba jugar!

No, no conseguiría derrotarles.

No mientras él, Alastor Moody, estuviera vivo.

A él no le podía engañar. Conocía todas las artimañas y trampas de las Artes Oscuras… y ésta lo era. Vaya si lo era. Aunque, eso si, les había costado un valioso tiempo, unas preciosas cuarenta y ocho horas descubrir la trampa… pero ahora que la habían destapado…

Si, Voldemort tendría que empezar a reorganizar sus planes para intentar destruir la magia del chico.

.-.

Con muchísimo cuidado, sacó la varita confiscada a Harry de su bolsillo. La agarraba con dos dedos, como si quemase, pero en realidad lo que sucedía era que quería tener el menor contacto con ella. No quería tocarla, sólo lo indispensable, lo mínimo. Y, con un rápido gesto, la depositó en el objeto que había sacado de su baúl unos segundos antes: una pequeña caja rectangular, diseñada específicamente para contener ese tipo de objetos y, además, frenar los hechizos que pudieran llegar a ellos.

Había sido tan obvio una vez que se pusiera a examinar la varita.  
Se puso a recordar el estallido de dolor y rabia que había invadido a Harry una vez que se confiscó: no había sido él realmente quien hablara, sino Voldemort, que veía como uno de sus planes se venia abajo irremediablemente… Menos mal que habían llegado a tiempo, quien sabe qué tipo de control habría podido ejercer el otro sobre su magia.

El seco sonido de la caja al cerrarse se pudo escuchar en la habitación.

Ahora, sólo quedaba esperar y ver en que medida le había afectado a su propietario la influencia de la oscuridad proveniente del rival que el destino le había impuesto: Lord Voldemort.

.-.

Ójala Tonks, Remus y Sirius hubieran seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Ojala estuviesen haciendo todo y cuanto él les había ordenado y dicho. Ahora sólo faltaba confiar en esas tres personas.

Por ahora ya no había ningún peligro… ninguno que ellos, Dumbledore o él, desconocieran.

.-.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

.-.

Noche sin luna.

Sólo con las estrellas como compañía.

Un suave y ligero viento corriendo libre por el lugar donde se encontraba: en la puerta de la casa.

Allí estaba ella, ausente, mirando sin ver. Perdida la mirada en la distancia. Llorando silenciosamente, dejando que sus lágrimas corriesen libremente por su cara…

Solamente en la soledad de la noche se permitía esa debilidad.

Solamente, cuando se escondía el sol, dejaba caer su duro escudo que se había auto impuesto y dejaba asomarse su rostro verdadero…

Y ahora…

Miraba a la oscura noche, miraba a las millones y millones de estrellas que poblaban el extenso cielo.

Miraba y sentía el aire a su alrededor, jugando débilmente con su pelo.

Observaba la noche y añoraba el brillo de la luna, añoraba su presencia en el cielo… la echaba de menos pues, esa noche sin luna, no podría estar a su lado, sentirle un segundo siquiera a su lado… como todos los días desde que les habían separado.

.-.

Ginny levantó la cabeza llorando.

Entre sus manos aferraba su última carta.

Si, estaban en contacto, se escribían sin cesar, cruzaban sueños, ilusiones, promesas… cosas que harían juntos cuando ya nadie les pudiera separar, pero mientras tanto… estaban separados.

¿Cuándo podrían estar juntos y ya nunca más separados?

No lo sabía.

Cerca de su cama tenía un calendario, y tachaba los días que pasaban desde que terminase el curso, y contaba, esperanzada, los que faltaban para que comenzase uno nuevo. Pero siempre… esa fecha estaba demasiado lejos, demasiado tiempo faltaba. Todo trascurría demasiado lento…

Sólo tenia, como único vestigio suyo, esas cartas que día a día se mandaban.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podría resistir así?

Nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma: tan enamorada, tan deseosa de estar a su lado, de no separarse nunca. Nunca antes había sentido esa sensación de querer siempre estar junto a alguien. Nunca. Y ahora, su corazón le dolía cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo que estaba lejos de él. No podía resistir estar tantos días separados. No, no podía.

.-.

Sintió que sus piernas no le sostenían, y al segundo siguiente, estaba de rodillas, en el suelo, con las manos apoyadas en un vano intento de no derrumbarse del todo.

Llorando, siempre llorando.

¿Por qué le ocurría eso?

¿Por qué sentía que tenía que ir a su lado?

¿Por qué su corazón le instaba a desobedecer, a rebelarse, e ir a donde estaba él?

¿Por qué sentía que estaba en peligro?

Pero… no podía ser.

Estaba demasiado protegido.

Encerrado, eso si, se lo contaba en todas sus cartas: sin posibilidad de salir de la casa donde se encontraba. Sin posibilidad de que Voldemort pudiese atraparle en ese lugar. Sin posibilidad de peligro.

Todo el mundo le estaba protegiendo… pero ella, únicamente ella, sentía que estaba en peligro

¿Qué peligro?. Se preguntaba siempre, y su mente racional no le daba respuesta, aunque su corazón le indicaba que era vital para ella, para él, para ambos, hacer algo. Y esa sensación aumentaba día tras día, cada hora que pasaba lejos de Harry.

.-.

Estrujó la carta contra su pecho al levantarse del suelo.

¿Qué le estaría pasando tan alejado de ella?

¿Por qué sentía el peligro acechando cada vez más cerca de él?

Más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro mientras daba un último vistazo a ese cielo sin luna y se dirigía, entristecida, hacia su habitación…

_Una noche más, separados, acababa de pasar._

.-.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

.-.

Parpadeó al sentir los primeros ratos de sol entrando por la ventana: un nuevo día empezaba.

No sabía a que hora había podido finalmente dormir, pero en esos minutos se sentía radiante, totalmente lleno de energía, con infinitas ganas de saltar, de correr, de hacer mil millones de cosas. Hinchado de vida… y sin querer parar nunca de hacer algo.

De un salto salió de la cama y sintió, bajo sus pies, el frío suelo: no le importaba. Ya no le disgustaba el frío, se sentía tan lleno de vida y calor que, pensó, podría caminar descalzo por el polo norte sin sentir el hielo bajo sus pies. Tan renovado se sentía que no se dio cuenta de los destrozos de la habitación, causados la noche anterior, cuando subiera a su cuarto lleno de ira.

Se sentía cambiado, renovado, como si una gran y pesada carga hubiera sido quitada de su espalda.

.-.

Mientras se estiraba después de salir de la cama, recordó con dolor y pena lo sucedido un día antes. Tenia que solucionarlo… pero más tarde bajaría, ahora tenia algo que hacer, algo que había dejado de lado durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Con decisión se inclinó hacia su baúl y, esparciendo la ropa a su alrededor, encontró al final lo que buscaba, nada más y nada menos que unos trozos de cristal. Si, aquellos en los que se había convertido el espejo que le diera Sirius en su quinto año, y que había descubierto días después de que éste desapareciese tras el velo. Parecía que había sucedido todo hacia tanto tiempo, pero no, sólo había pasado poco más de un año, y también, sólo había pasado unos muy pocos meses desde que regresara junto a él.

¿Cómo había podido decirle esas duras palabras?

.-.

Juntando todos los fragmentos, se sentó en la cama y empezó a recomponerlo poco a poco.

Ojala ninguno de ellos se hubiera tomado sus palabras al pie de la letra, pensaba mientras esparcía y miraba todos los trozos de cristal.

Ojala hubieran comprendido que estaba tan enfadado con la perdida de la varita que no pensaba en lo que decía, que nada de lo que había dicho era realidad (porque no lo era ¿verdad?... las dudas acudieron a su cerebro pero enseguida las desechó, no, él no era así, nunca lo había sido, era el mal quien había hablado por su boca…)

Ojala…

Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su cara recordando las caras tristes de su padrino, de Remus y de Tonks mientras arremetía contra ellos con sus hirientes y enfurecidas palabras.

¿Le perdonarían algún día?

No lo sabía.

Y tampoco le apetecía mucho averiguarlo.

En esos instantes sólo necesitaba estar allí.

Si, se sentía lleno de energía, pero inconscientemente intuía que no debía salir, no todavía, de ese lugar.

Se sentía seguro entre las paredes de su habitación.

_Seguro y a salvo._

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

Un piso por debajo de él, en el comedor, se encontraban dos de esas tres personas hablando.

.-. ¿Por qué no puedo subir todavía? – refunfuñaba uno de ellos sentado en uno de las sillones – Se lo que le sucede, y se también que ahora lo que más necesita es a alguien a su lado.

.-. Sirius, siéntate – Remus, el más racional de los dos le apoyó una mano en el hombro y le retuvo a la fuerza en su lugar – Acuérdate de lo que nos dijo Moody…

.-. No me importa

.-. A mi sí.

.-. Lunático – dijo la palabra en tono suplicante, tal y como hacia cuando estaban en el colegio y lograba que hiciera la "vista gorda" como cargo de prefecto con sus travesuras… que lejos quedaban aquellos tiempos

.-. Ya no estamos en Hogwarts Canuto – concluyó éste con nostalgia – Ya somos adultos, no sirven esas zalamerías conmigo ahora. Es hora de que entiendas lo que significa la palabra responsabilidad. Si Moody dijo que…

.-. Si, ya se lo que Moody dijo, pero me acuerdo también de lo que dijo Harry y de su estado. Y se que ahora me necesita más que nunca. Necesito verle y hablar con él – le interrumpió bruscamente.

.-. Sirius, no vas a subir – de nuevo le obligó a permanecer sentado en el sillón.

.-. ¿Necesitáis otro café? – en ese instante aparecía por la puerta de la cocina Tonks, con su llamativo y corto pelo rosa y esa vitalidad propia de la gente de su edad… además, de con su torpeza innata en ella, pues por poco termina en el suelo la bandeja que llevaba en las manos.

Toda la noche la habían pasado los tres despiertos y atentos a cualquier cambio bien dentro de la casa como fuera (donde las escaramuzas con los aspirantes a mortifagos continuaban día tras día), pero más la preocupación iba dirigida a una habitación situada por encima de ellos y a una persona en concreto: Harry

.-. ¿Otra vez peleando? – preguntó la recién llegada mientras se sentaba en otro de los sillones del lugar, cogia una taza de la mesa, y miraba a los otros dos presentes.

.-. Si

.-. No – dijo rápidamente Sirius a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

.-. Ya veo – afirmó divertida ella. Llevaba conviviendo en la casa, junto a ellos, dos varias semanas, y cada día que pasaba les conocía más y más: hubiera sido estupendo tenerles de compañeros en el colegio, eran inigualables. Al oír que comenzaba, de nuevo, la discusión de si ya podían subir o no por las escaleras, se concentró en la taza que tenia humeante en sus manos. Toda la noche habían estado igual e incluso podía adelantar cada palabra que se dirían uno al otro y en que momento Remus sacaría la varita para atar a su amigo al sillón. Sabía también en que instante concreto Sirius se arrepentiría de lo sucedido, consiguiendo que le quitasen el castigo impuesto…

Y al cabo de una hora o menos, todo empezaría de nuevo.

.-.

.-. Lunático, te lo prometo, no voy a subir, pero… quitame estas cosas – dijo Sirius señalando la cuerda que le rodeaba entero, y poniendo cara de pena.

Pero, por desgracia, Remus le conocía demasiado bien y no sucumbía tan fácilmente al chantaje. Con la varita en lo alto, vigilaba a su amigo y a dónde dirigía éste sus ojos inconscientemente: las escaleras. No, ahora ya no seria tan fácil ceder ante sus suplicas… y más cuando se encontraban tan cerca del limite, tan cerca del final. Un paso en falso ahora y los esfuerzos de todos no servirían de nada. No, ahora más que nunca debía contener las ganas de Sirius de ir a ver a Harry, de querer hablar con él, de consolarle…

Él también habría corrido detrás de él una vez que le vieran subir frenéticamente las escaleras, para perdonarle, para decirle que las palabras que había pronunciado no las tomaba en serio, que todo era fruto del enfado… pero Moody les había impedido seguirle, les había obligado a permanecer lejos del chico.

Y si, todos sus argumentos, todo lo que había expuesto para que no le siguiesen y le dejasen tranquilo durante veinticuatro horas exactas, eran claramente certeros y validos: había tenido sobre él un hechizo muy fuerte, uno lleno de oscuridad y maldad… y para solucionarlo, además de llevarse el objeto que había propiciado tal efecto (la varita, la conexión con Voldemort), debían dejarle, por desgracia, solo… sino, no serviría de nada, el hechizo regresaría más fuerte que antes. Durante ese día entero necesitaba estar solo… con la seguridad que le daba solamente su habitación.

Ahora ya sólo quedaba menos de una hora para que se cumpliese el tiempo impuesto… pero vaya últimos minutos le estaban dando Sirius.

Se sentó con cansancio en un sillón mientras veía los esfuerzos que hacia éste por liberarse de las ataduras que le rodeaban. A su lado Tonks se había dormido ya con la taza caliente en las manos: no le había servido de mucho.

Bostezó largamente, pero no podía dormirse. No podía. Tenia que permanecer despierto y atento a lo que hacia Sirius, no podía dejar que subiese. No podía dejar que la cura completa, tan al alcance de la mano, se malograse… No podía dormirse…. No podía….dor…mir…se…

.-.

Un súbito ruido (una taza cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos) le despertó sobresaltado¡se había dormido!

Desesperado miró el sillón vacío que había enfrente de él.

.-. Sirius. No – dijo incorporándose rápidamente y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos o de tres en tres, rumbo a la habitación de Harry. No podía hacer eso. Todavía no se había cumplido el plazo de cura. No podía condenar de esa forma al hijo de James…

Se paró exhausto al final del pasillo: le faltaba el aliento… y las fuerzas.

Mientras su respiración se normalizaba poco a poco frente de la puerta de la habitación de Harry, escuchó voces dentro…

Y entonces supo que no hacia falta llamar ni entrar a verle: ya estaba curado y en compañía de la persona que más necesitaba en esos momentos, Sirius, su padrino.

Despacio, bajó por las escaleras con una manta en las manos y la echó encima de la joven que dormitaba en uno de los sillones. Seguidamente, subió a su dormitorio, se tiró encima de la cama tal como iba vestido, y en cuanto su cabeza sintió la almohada, se sumergió totalmente en el dulce y tranquilo mundo de los sueños, sabiendo que todo estaba bien… _por ahora_.

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

.-. Cuando tu padre y yo íbamos al colegio nos comunicabamos con este tipo de espejos – decía Sirius mientras colocaba, con cuidado, un trozo cortante de vidrio en el lugar correspondiente.

Junto a él, sentado en la cama, se encontraba Harry con las piernas cruzadas.

.-. Si, eso fue lo que escribiste en la nota que venia con él – dijo a la vez que recolocaba la parte que estaba más cerca suyo – Y que lo hacíais cuando estabais castigados y lejos uno del otro.

.-. Exacto. Así es cómo los castigos de Filch se hacían más amenos. No es por nada, pero limpiar a mano las armaduras del tercer piso es un duro y extenuante trabajo. James solía bromear con ello – recordó el adulto a la vez que miraba de reojo la cara de su ahijado y veía, con tremendo asombro, como cada día que pasaba, Harry se parecía más y más a su mejor amigo, a su padre. Y ahora, más que nunca: el pelo le caía de idéntica forma, y la expresión, de profunda duda e incertidumbre oculta, también le hacia semejante a él… no por nada, James había sido más que su mejor amigo, había sido su hermano – Y dime¿para que quieres reconstruirlo? – se atrevió a preguntar cuando sólo faltaban unos pocos trozos por colocar.

.-. Yo… bueno… había pensado que… - el titubeo se apodero de su voz: sabía porque lo quería hacer y para qué, pero no encontraba la razón por la que había continuado rehaciéndolo una vez que le viese aparecer por la puerta. Al ver como éste esperaba la respuesta, tomó aire y lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que Sirius tuvo que agacharse hasta su altura para escuchar la frase entera – había pensado que así me perdonarías…

.-. ¿Perdonarte el qué?

.-. Lo que te grite ayer.

.-. Yo no oí nada…

.-. Sirius – replicó el adolescente – Me acuerdo de lo que dije, y se que fueron palabras muy duras. Y que tú no te mereces que te llamen de esa forma… Y más después de lo que has sufrido a lo largo de todos estos años…. Y… - varias lágrimas, mezcla de arrepentimiento y pena, salieron inconscientemente de sus ojos. En sus manos aferraba un trozo de vidrio que apretó tan fuerte, a causa de la rabia al acordarse del día anterior, que de no ser por Sirius, se habría hecho una herida.

.-. No Harry. Yo no oí nada que merezca la pena recordar. Se que todo lo dijiste sin pensar – depositó con cuidado la ultima pieza del espejo roto (aquella que le había quitado unos segundos atrás de las manos). Después, continúo hablando – Y sé también que, cuando se está tan enfadado por algo, se actúa sin pensar en las consecuencias. ¿No lo crees?. Según tú, y cito tus palabras, soy un "asesino", yo maté a tus padres… Shh, no hables – le puso un dedo en la boca para que comprendiera que ahora era su turno de hablar, que le tendría que dejar continuar hasta el final – Y si, es verdad. Soy un asesino. Y si, yo mate a Lily y a James, a mis amigos, a tus padres. Yo fui quien les convenció de cambiarme como guardián secreto. Yo fui quien dijo que no podíamos confiar en Remus. Yo fui quien propició todo para que Peter nos traicionara a todos. Y yo fui, directamente, quién les mato. No fue Peter, no fue él quien les mató. Fui yo. Yo soy el verdadero artífice de sus muertes. Yo y sólo yo.

.-. Cuando me atraparon en el callejón, cuando ya me llevaban a Azkaban sin juicios, sin defensa posible, yo mismo sabia que era el justo castigo por haberles matado. Si, bueno, no habían sido mis manos, no había sido yo quién dijera a Voldemort – un escalofrío le recorrió entero ahora que se ponía a recordar todos aquellos funestos sucesos – No había sido yo quién traicionara… pero sentía mis manos llenas de sangre inocente, de su sangre, y sentía sus muertes como si yo fuera su asesino. Era mi justa condena. Y fue por eso que me salve: porque me sentía culpable. Allí los más cuerdos se vuelven locos enseguida, y los que piensan que algún día se salvaran son los primeros en caer… pero yo... yo sabía que era mi castigo por haber matado, de alguna manera, a dos personas que me importaban muchísimo, casi más que mi propia vida.

.-. Si Harry, lo que has dicho es cierto, soy un asesino, y esa culpa la tendré siempre en mi mente. Pero ahora, ahora no le des más vueltas a la cabeza buscando la forma de pedirme perdón, porque no hay perdón que pedirme. Yo no oí nada que no me mereciera – le revolvió el pelo, algo que a él le hizo recordar aquellos sueños que tenia por las noches… aquellos en los que aparecían sus padres – Comprendo lo que has sentido, y la razón de tu comportamiento ayer, y todo está olvidado. ¿De acuerdo?.

.-. Eh, si – asintió ausente éste las ultimas palabras, pues, en esos momentos, veía en el recompuesto (pero todavía no del todo arreglado) espejo, la imagen que le devolvía: era James… No… era él. Eran los dos. Su padre estaba ahí, siempre junto a él, y ahora más que nunca sintió su presencia. Inconscientemente, una de sus manos ascendió hasta su pecho, allí, donde se encontraba su corazón. Si, siempre estarían a su lado. Los dos. Más que nunca les notaba junto a él. No importaban las pesadillas ahora, no importaba nada… sólo sus recuerdos felices, los tres juntos…

.-.

El momento mágico se rompió cuando una segunda cabeza apareció en el espejo: ahora ya no mostraba a una sola persona, ahora era un joven y un adulto quienes aparecerían en la pulida superficie. El tiempo, ese amigo y enemigo invisible, le hizo regresar al presente. Sólo tenía dieciséis años y un desconocido futuro por delante. Pero sabía que, pasase lo que pasase, siempre tendría personas muy importantes para él a su lado. No tendría porqué temer… _mientras estuviesen ahí_.

.-. Te lo habrán dicho muchas veces, pero si, eres exactamente idéntico a James.

.-.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

.-.

.-. ¿Cómo ha reaccionado?

.-. Tal y como habías previsto.

.-. ¿Seguirás con tu plan entonces?

.-. Es necesario.

.-. Le hemos arrebatado una parte importante…

.-. Tendrá que aprender a defenderse por otros medios.

.-. ¿Y si no lo hace?

.-. Lo hará, confió en él.

.-. Tienes mucha confianza en el chico.

.-. En estos tiempos, hay que pensar que lo imposible e improbable se puede hacer realidad.

.-. Pero creo que nos estamos excediendo con su entrenamiento. Es demasiado joven…

.-. La guerra no entiende de edades.

.-. Entonces… ¿Continuarás?

.-. Por su bien y por el nuestro, si…

.-. Si antes no le rompes. Todo el mundo tiene un límite…

.-. Harry es muy fuerte. Conseguirá hallar la manera.

.-. Todavía no hemos empezado en serio y ya has visto como ha reaccionado a las primeras pruebas.

.-. Confío en él. Lo logrará.

.-. Espero que si.

.-. Así será… sino… _habremos perdido para siempre_

Silencio.

Los dos hombres se estudiaron concienzudamente, y ambos sabían que el otro tenia parte de razón. Las cosas no eran nunca totalmente blancas o negras, siempre existía el gris en medio.

.-. Bien – asintió el segundo en intervenir, el que había ido allí para hablar y dar sus impresiones – y ahora ¿Cuándo y cómo daremos el siguiente paso?

El otro no respondió, sino que se giró ligeramente hacia la derecha, se inclinó y abrió uno de los múltiples cajones que poseía su mesa. De ahí sacó una especie de caja rectangular y muy alargada, cubierta de oscuro y desgastado terciopelo rojo… demasiado tiempo guardada, eso era lo que significaba su aspecto.

En cuanto la abrió, mostró a su acompañante el contenido, y éste no pudo reprimir una expresión de asombro en cuanto miró en su interior.

.-. Tanto tiempo preguntándome dónde estaba, y la tenías guardada tú.

.-. Siempre confiaron en mí. Y ahora es cuando Harry recuperará toda su herencia. Ya la ha tenido en las manos antes. No será tan poderosa como su propia varita, pero seguro que le dará un buen uso.

.-. Hasta que pueda manejar la oscuridad de su interior.

.-. Exacto. Ya has comprendido lo que pretendo con este regalo.

.-. Pero… no se que tiene que ver esto con su entrenamiento.

.-. Lo comprenderás en su momento

.-. ¿Y después…?. Le quieres apartar de lo que más quiere… de lo que más le importa… Le quieres separar de todo lo que ha significado algo para él ¿que pasará entonces?

Las palabras flotaron en el aire unos segundos.

Después…

Después quedaba lo peor.

Esperaba que comprendiera que todo era para que mejorase.

Una leve brisa movió los papeles que se encontraban encima de la mesa.

Si, después quedaba lo más complicado.

Ojala no ocurriese lo que había profecitado Moody si lo forzaban al máximo: que se llegase a quebrar totalmente y le destruyesen de tal manera que quedase irreconocible… Que se rompiese y que sus pedazos de alma quedaran esparcidos a los cuatro vientos…

Por ahora… sólo quedaba esperar.

Confiar en él ciegamente.

Y vigilar atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos y reacciones.

No estaban decidiendo sólo sobre la vida del chico, sino también sobre el destino del mundo entero.

Vigilar y esperar.

Sólo quedaba eso.

Muchas duras decisiones quedaban todavía por tomar… _y la última había sido la menos dolorosa de todas las que habían previsto_.

.-.

.-.

* * *

.-. 

Contestaciones a los comentarios/reviews (de nuevo, muchas gracias por ellos)

.-.

**Witchmin** Muchas gracias por el comentario :D Espero que te siga gustando la historia y que te sigan arrastrando las palabras para imaginarte bien lo que sucede (me ha gustado eso que has dicho, gracias mil) Y, bueno, no se que más comentarte, pero de nuevo, muchísimas gracias por dejar tu review y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Besos miles.

.-.

**Celina **Saludos! Sobre lo que comentas al principio… lo siento, no puedo abrir la boca sobre ello :p (pero si te puedo decir que hay muchas pistas sobre ellos – demasiado ocultas algunas, aunque te darás cuenta enseguida cuando suceda :P) Y si, yo también soy sentimental (a pesar de que no lo parezca, jajaja) Y, bueno, ya no me preocupo mucho ahora de los estudios, ya que queda por delante unos meses, y hay que disfrutar al menos unos días de fiesta :D (además, con este calor agobiante… ¿Quién le apetece quedarse encerrado y estudiando?) Por allí no se que tiempo hará (cuánto calor) pero aquí, después de unas semanitas con un rico aire y no mucho calor, hoy han subido las alertas de ola de calor, así que nos espera unos días… uhm… mejor no me los quiero imaginar, que me entra muchos sudores (menos mal que me voy una semana a Jaca –Pirineos- y allí seguro que no hace tanto calor como por aquí) Ejem… creo que ya me estoy desviando del tema, así que creo que sólo me falta por decir que muchas gracias por tu review (muchísimas gracias!) y que espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Un saco de besos para las islas. Muacks.

.-.

**belen** Saludos! Muchas gracias por tus dos reviews :D Y me alegra que te gustase el capitulo (espero que este nuevo también) Lo de actualizar pronto, ya ves, aquí estoy otra vez :D (y creo que más o menos cada dos semanas me tendréis dando la lata, jaja) Bueno, no se que más decirte, pero me alegra ver tu/s reviews, y me alegra ver lo que pones en ellos. Muchos besos.

.-.

**Mariet Malfoy** Saludos! Si, ya he visto que no has tardado mucho en encontrar un ordenador :D Gracias, gracias mil. Y, bueno, si, la historia es un poco triste al inicio, pero todo tiene un porqué (ago de eso se sabe en este nuevo capitulo). Pobrecillos, separados uno del otro y sin poder hacer nada :(… ya veremos cómo se soluciona todo. Lo de Dumbledore, bueno, no es que se muera, es que sabe que "le queda poco tiempo" y por eso está forzando todo al máximo (vaya, que ha vuelto a las andadas en manipular a la gente)… aunque no descartes nada :P Muchas gracias de nuevo por el comentario y espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste también. Besos miles.

.-.

**Kaiser-kun** Saludos! No me molesta para nada que comentes lo que quieras, es más, puedes hablar, señalar, criticarme, tirarme tomates… todo lo que se te ocurra, pues eso es exactamente lo que ayuda a mejorar. Por cierto, vaya, psicología, una carrera interesante. Yo, aunque no lo creas, estoy estudiando (¡y terminando ya!) informática de sistemas… lo se, suena extraño, pero yo misma soy muy rara :p

Ahora pasemos a lo que comentas (así te doy mis impresiones también ;D)

.-. Combates: en ese primer capitulo no aparecen en primer plano (como tu dices) por una razón: porque quería que se "intuyesen" e imaginasen, pero no mostrar que sucede. Quería que se sintiera la frustración de Harry al verlas y no poder participar… ponernos en su piel, así que sólo se intuían. Se que aparecía otra "batalla" en el capitulo, pero sólo era una referencia nada más. Además, todavía no es la hora de mostrar batallas, ya llegaran :D Gracias por decirme eso (aunque te diga todo esto antes, no sabes lo que me has hecho reflexionar :D)

.-. Conversaciones: Esta bien tu sugerencia de comillas ("") pero estoy acostumbrada a empezar los diálogos con guión (o, en su defecto, con .-. ya que esta pagina si pones un solo guión – al inicio lo borra) Creo que es un mal habito que va a ser difícil de quitarme :P (además, en cuanto vi que la pagina borraba cosas, enseguida busque la forma de evitarlo, no por nada soy informática, o un intento de ello jaja)

.-. Aspecto visual: Sipi, las rayas y separaciones. Como utilizo al inicio las líneas de la pagina (separaciones html) para separar la historia del resto de comentarios y cosas al margen, no me gusta utilizarlas por en medio, y también, cuando normalmente estoy separando sucesos/escenas, utilizo asteriscos, pero como esta pagina se los come… pues ya buscare otra forma de evadirlo. Lo de (.-.) lo suelo utilizar para dar más espacio entre los párrafos (lo se, queda un poco extraño, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió :P) Ya veremos que podemos hacer con esto.

.-. Momentos emotivos: Sobre lo que comentas en este aspecto, bueno, realmente esa escena era más larga (más detallista y describía más), pero al final borre parte… no se, a veces, cuando no me gusta mucho como ha quedado, lo quito, a pesar de ser algo importante… aunque, como comprobaras más adelante, no lo descarto del todo :D Muchas gracias por comentar eso también, así me lo pensare más de veinte veces antes de eliminar algo, jajaja

.-. Diálogos y comedia: Esta es la parte del review que más me ha gustado (cuando dices lo que tiene que tener una historia) Y si, has conseguido que piense mucho en los diálogos, y en los detalles de estos (tengo mucha fijación en todo lo que se dice) Aunque este capitulo ya estaba escrito (o en su mayor parte) cuando vi tu comentario, igualmente lo repase bastante antes de darlo por terminado totalmente. Muchas gracias de nuevo

Y de nuevo, aunque ya te lo he repetido muchas veces a lo largo de la contestación, muchísimas gracias por todo lo que has dicho. Es muy alentador ver este tipo de comentarios, pues te hacen fijarte en detalles que pueden pasar por alto muchas veces. Mil gracias y espero que este capitulo también te guste (y no dudes, puedes decirme todo lo que quieras) Besos mil.

.-.

**Syringen** Hola mi queridisima Andrea! Muchas gracias por tus dos comentarios (y, bueno, eso me lleva a recordarme a mi misma el poner el tuyo al final de tu fic :P… sólo te adelanto que me gusto mucho una cosa del final… no del epilogo :P, ya veras el qué) Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capitulo (no sabes la guerra que me dio algunas partes, pero creo que es uno de los que más me gustan ahora) Lo del segundo capitulo, de nuevo muchas gracias :D Me alegro de que te gustase todas esas partes (casi no dejas nada que no te guste, jaja) Y si, ese capitulo es a una semana del final de curso… y este nuevo ya lo veras en cuanto lo leas… ¡creo que vuelvo a ser una lenta con el transcurso del tiempo! Ya veremos cuantos capítulos tendrá al final, jajaja. ¿Dónde están?. A ver, Harry y demás (en este nuevo capitulo veras quien más vive con él) están en la casa de Remus (que sabremos más de ese lugar próximamente) y los Weasley y las familia de Hermione están juntos en la Madriguera. ¿Aclarado? Eso espero :D Lo del cumpleaños, pues ya veremos cuando llega :D De nuevo, muchos besotes y suerte con lo que estas haciendo! (ya sabes qué :D)

.-.

**Nimmy** Hello! Aunque no se si ya has llegado hasta aquí, te voy a responder y ya lo leerás cuando sea :P (lo se, soy rápida actualizando, pero esto de tener una musa tan hiperactiva es lo que tiene, jajaja) Como deduzco del final, te refieres al final de la antorcha. Muchas gracias por decir que te ha gustado :D (aunque a mi no me termino de convencer cierta parte del final) Lo de Dumbledore, ya lo iras viendo y comprobando a lo largo de esta historia, no puedo decir nada más :p… Sin más, espero que te siga gustando la historia, y muchos besos. Ciao.

.-.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Nos vemos!

Lady Lily

.-.

Pd: Ya muy pronto el sexto libro en ingles, a ver que sorpresas nos da JK :D Unbeso muy grande a todos/as.

.-.

.-.

.-.


	4. Corazón que siente

Buenas!

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo :) Como siempre, muchas gracias por estar leyendo la historia (y muchos agradecimientos a todas las personas que dejan un simple comentario, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias, ya saben, las contestaciones al finalizar el capitulo :D)

A pesar de que ya me he leído el sexto libro en ingles, he decidido seguir con el fic… más o menos porque ya lo tengo planeado :D (pd: cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, jaja)

Espero que sigan disfrutando de su lectura.

Muchos besos y abrazos…

¡Y a leer!

**.-.**

**

* * *

.-.**

**Capitulo 4 Corazón que siente**

**.-.**

.-. ¿Todavía no ha llegado?. – le preguntó su madre preocupada, mientras ponía frente a cada uno de los presentes en la mesa el desayuno recién hecho. Eran muchos los que ahí estaban, pero a ella le preocupaba la menor de sus hijos: nunca la había visto tan ausente como hasta ese día.

.-. No, y normalmente Hedwig es muy puntual – respondió Ginny a la vez que fijaba sus ojos en el cielo que se observaba a través de la ventana que tenia al lado… intentando averiguar si aquella mota blanca que se veía en la lejanía era la tan añorada lechuza o, en cambio y como le ocurriera tantas y tantas veces antes, tan solo una nueva nube que surcaba solitaria el inmenso azul.

.-. Ya verás como no ha pasado nada – le dijo Hermione, sentada a su lado en la gran mesa – Harry puede ser todo lo despistado que quieras, pero no se olvidará de ti. Está demasiado enamorado de ti… como tú de él – terminó con un beso en la frente y un abrazo sincero. En esos largos días que habían pasado juntas, se había estrechado el lazo de amistad que tenían ya antes. Ahora, más que amigas, parecían hermanas. Todo lo compartían, todo se lo contaba (bueno, había cosas que no, porque no es muy fácil hablar con alguien de ciertas cosas cuando ese alguien es la hermana de tu novio… exceptuando ese apartado, todo lo demás lo compartían)

La persona que estaba sentada a su lado asintió con la cabeza. Él también estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por Hermione. Le había costado aceptar esa nueva situación, pero ahora era feliz porque su mejor amigo fuera el novio de su hermana menor… así al menos conocía sus virtudes y defectos muy bien, como no podía suceder con otras personas. Y, además, estaba de acuerdo con ella, ambos se veían tremendamente enamorados uno del otro… ¿cómo se sentiría él si tuviese que pasar tantos días separado de Hermione?. No lo soportaría, y por eso envidiaba la fortaleza de su hermana durante todos ese tiempo…

.-. Hedwig aparecerá de un momento a otro. Seguro que ha encontrado alguna tormenta y por eso se esta demorando. Sólo puede ser eso – dijo finalmente Ron para consolarla. Después, al ver el plato intacto de su desayuno, le dirigió una mirada de súplica.

.-. Todo para ti. Yo no tengo hambre

Fue visto y no visto el intercambio de plato… y la expresión entre divertida, desesperante y derrotada de Hermione ante este gesto de su pareja.

.-. No se donde consigues poner toda la comida – logró decir ésta al ver como atacaba el plato lleno de Ginny como si fuera la primera vez que comiera después de un largo periodo de no probar nada de comida.

.-. Ysa tge go frhne dgicphto wuotn hymvongston tdle tvfecles, wmei gcuoterptbo hnefceysisrta wmoutcha dgcohmeiphda tpsatgrsa brfpunycfiownarr – dijo con la boca totalmente llena, y venia a significar "ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces, mi cuerpo necesita mucha comida para funcionar"… más o menos.

.-. Ey, nosotros también queremos nuestra parte – en esos instantes Fred y George habían advertido el cambio de plato (después de acabar enseguida con su desayuno), así que se abalanzaron sobre su hermano menor para intentar rescatar lo que quedaba del bacón y de las salchichas del desayuno de su hermana.

.-.

Así estaban: un revoltijo de pies y brazos en esa parte de la mesa, cuando hizo su aparición la tan esperada lechuza… llevando un gran paquete.

Hedwig esquivó primero una pierna de uno de los gemelos (cual de los dos era difícil de determinar) que estaba por encima de la mesa, después el brazo de Ron que aferraba con fuerza el plato (defendiéndolo de las dos únicas personas más glotonas que él), y finalmente planeó despacio y pausadamente hacia un rincón vacío de la mesa, justo enfrente de la destinataria del paquete.

Una chispa de alegría apareció inmediatamente en los ojos de Ginny al ver, leer y entender las palabras que contenía la carta, y subió rauda y veloz hacia su habitación: ya no había nada por lo que temer, ya no sucedía nada malo, ya la espera había acabado… ya le iba a volver a ver… aunque sólo fuera a través de un objeto, a través de un espejo…

Este intimo y casi imperceptible gesto (la alegría regresando a sus ojos, la iluminación de su rostro) no lo percibió nadie en la concurrida cocina… nadie excepto la persona que se preocupaba tanto y tanto por ella, la que estaba allí, a su lado, vigilando lo que le ocurría, preocupándose cuando algo grave le ocurría… Su madre, que siempre estaba a su lado.

Hermione, mientras tanto, y al ver como su amiga, su hermana, desaparecía rumbo a su habitación (la de ambas ahora) y como, en su estallido de felicidad, se había olvidado la carta, la recogió de la mesa y la guardó para que nadie más la viera. Después, al ver como todavía la pelea por la comida continuaba, acarició a la blanca y leal lechuza (que se apoyó en su hombro pues no esperaba respuesta el dueño… no de ella, de su servicio como mensajera) y salió de la cocina, al jardín, para poder reflexionar y pensar en todo lo ocurrido desde que terminasen, ya hacia tres semanas, el colegio.

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

.-. ¿Seguro que funcionará?. – le preguntó Harry a Sirius. Enfrente de ellos dos, encima de la cama, se encontraba aquel espejo que había arreglado esa misma mañana. Objeto ya entero y reparado al final gracias a la ayuda inestimable de su padrino. Ni una grieta aparecía sobre la pulida superficie – Está muy lejos – dijo un poco derrotado el adolescente. A pesar de toda la buena intención de su padrino, era verdad que estaban tremendamente separados el uno del otro: miles de kilómetros les separaban, y puede que ni siquiera toda la magia y toda la esperanza que había depositado en esos objetos, fuese suficiente para verse… aunque sólo fuera un segundo.

.-. No te preocupes. Los espejos nunca nos fallaron, ni a James ni a mí. Siempre estuvimos comunicados uno con el otro… hasta que… - la voz le falló entonces al recordar la única vez que no pudieron hablarse a través de esos objetos… la noche en la que le asesinaron junto a Lily – Bueno, siempre nos funcionaron – rectificó al final.

Y justo en ese instante, cuando veía como empezaba a aparecer una sombra de preocupación en la cara de su ahijado (debido a sus últimas palabras y a lo que pudo entender sin ser dicho) la imagen medio difuminada de un rostro apareció en ese espejo… un rostro rodeado de un rizado y rojo pelo. Sus ojos castaños, transmitieron una gran fuerza y felicidad, aunque ella no lo supiera conscientemente, cuando vio que la imagen que le devolvía el espejo que tenia en las manos no era ella, no reflejaba nada… cuando vio que le devolvía la imagen de un joven de ojos verdes intensos…

Ambos miraban sus respectivos espejos, y las palabras sobraron en ese instante de eternidad.

.-. Bueno, tortolitos, os dejo solos – dijo Sirius mientras desaparecía por la puerta, sabiendo que su presencia sobraba… pero nadie le llegó a escuchar, pues todo el universo había dejado de existir alrededor del ocupante de la habitación. Nada existía ya excepto la imagen que tenia delante, y la voz que susurraba su nombre una y otra vez, anhelante de una respuesta de confirmación…

.-. Ginny

_.-._

_Di mi nombre, y tu rostro veré de nuevo. _

_Di mi nombre y ya nunca tendremos que esperar a que la luna aparezca para sentirnos el uno junto al otro._

_Di mi nombre, y tu rostro veré de nuevo. _

_Di mi nombre, y juntos estaremos._

_.-._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_.-._

Sirius, con una sonrisa en la cara al escuchar las palabras alegres y amorosas de su ahijado (cómo podían cambiar las situaciones en un par de horas, quien lo hubiera imaginado), cerró la puerta y se dirigió rumbo a su habitación. Estaba cansando, completamente agotado y el sueño y el no descanso se abatían de forma repentina sobre él, pero, ahora sobre todo, sabía que de momento las cosas iban bien, todo iba perfectamente y no se tendrían que preocupar de lo que sucediera… _durante un tiempo_.

.-.

Arrastrando los pies, y con pasos cada vez más lentos (sentía su cuerpo muy pesado, tremendamente pesado a causa del cansancio), se dirigió hacia la siguiente puerta que se veía en el pasillo: su dormitorio, justamente pared con pared con su ahijado.

Sintiendo que no podría mantener mucho más los ojos abiertos, dio un vistazo hacia la siguiente puerta: cerrada, lo que significaba que Remus ya estaba en la cama y descansando. A veces le envidiaba, pues él había conocido durante más tiempo a Harry, había sido su profesor, había hablado sobre sus problemas (aunque sólo fuera en una relación alumno-profesor) y todo durante ese primer año que tuviera de libertad, cuando fue en busca y captura de Peter, cuando comprendió todo el engaño que había sufrido su vida, y como las ilusiones de personas queridas para él, para el grupo entero de amigos, habían sido rotas y deshechas. Pero ahora, varios años después, intentaban los supervivientes seguir adelante, fortaleciendo y recuperando relaciones que nunca debieron de ser rotas.

.-.

Eso le llevaba a Peter. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que hiciera eso para redimir su crimen?. ¿Que diese su propia vida, su propia existencia, y todo para salvar a un amigo?. Algo que no hizo quince años antes… Él no lo podía haber nunca imaginado, por supuesto, y había sido a él, a Sirius Black, a quien había otorgado la segunda oportunidad de vivir dando su existencia y dándole la oportunidad de salir del mundo en el que le habían encerrado al entrar en el velo, en ese extraño lugar.

Si, era verdad que había aprendido bastante de las relaciones insospechadas de las personas, de cómo un insignificante gesto podía cambiar el destino para siempre, pero de ahí a ver una vida dada por la de un amigo… esa fue la última y la más importante lección. Nunca le olvidaría.

Todos cometemos errores alguna vez, todos somos humanos, personas que aprenden a base de fallar, y algún día comprenden que todo sucedió por una razón que no está al alcance de nadie, que el destino juega a su aire, y que lo mejor que se puede hacer es disfrutar de lo que se tiene en el mismo instante… fue lo que pensó Sirius al entrar finalmente en la habitación y dar un vistazo alrededor.

.-.

Y allí, en la mesilla de noche, al lado de la cama, se encontraba una fotografía que mostraba a cuatro jóvenes estudiantes. Cuatro amigos que no sabían lo que les depararía la vida los años siguientes, cuando dejasen Hogwarts y se zambullesen, literalmente, en la gran marea que es la vida real. Una fotografía tomada al final de su sexto curso. Una fotografía que, unos meses atrás, había estado rota mostrando sólo a tres de los protagonistas… Una fotografía que había sido arreglada (como aquel espejo que ahora servia para comunicar a dos jóvenes enamorados). Una fotografía que significaba mucho más que la imagen que mostraba, que significaba que los lazos que habían unido a esas cuatro personas habían vuelto a renacer, pues, a pesar de que sólo la mitad de ellos siguiesen con vida, sabían que nada les haría olvidar la amistad irrompible que una vez tuvieron todos ellos: ya no había un traidor en la fotografía, en el grupo, ahora habían vuelto a ser los cuatro amigos leales que fueran una vez.

.-. Gracias Peter por darme la oportunidad de disfrutar, de nuevo, de la vida – dijo Sirius tumbándose en la cama, y sintiendo que el sueño llegaba rápido a él.

No, nunca olvidaría el sacrificio que su amigo había hecho por él… poca gente daba la vida por alguien a quien había traicionado, y él, Peter, lo había hecho, le había dado la oportunidad de estar al lado de Harry, a quien le había arrebatado, con su traición, a los padres y a un amigo que había sido de los dos.

.-.

Recordó, en la antesala de la inconsciencia, la mirada de Peter cuando ellos dos se pudieron ver (Sirius comprendiendo en unos pocos segundos lo sucedido), y supo que su amigo había sufrido interiormente esas muertes, que se había lamentado día y noche por lo sucedido… y que, con ese gesto de infinita amistad y entrega, había retornado a ese joven que había sido una vez: leal y fiel a sus amigos.

No sabia si Peter y James ya se habían encontrado en los lejanos espacios de más allá de la muerte, pero sabia (pues conocía a su mejor amigo como si fuera su hermano de sangre) que pensaría lo mismo que estaba pensando él en esos momentos: que Peter fue empujado por las circunstancias a la traición, ya que muy poca gente daba su vida a cambio de la de otra persona (si se le daba a elegir entre una y otra)… y, en la siguiente situación en la que se vio con la misma elección, supo elegir lo correcto, lo difícil… por eso él había logrado volver y seguir con vida.

"Gracias Peter" fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de zambullirse en los brazos de Morfeo.

.-.

.-.

Miraba sin ver.

Dejaba su mirada posarse tranquilamente hacia una dirección determinada, hacia el sur, hacia donde se encontraban depositadas todas las esperanzas del mundo mágico, hacia una casa perdida en medio de un valle, hacia la casa de Remus Lupin.

Allí, dónde pasaba el verano Harry Potter.

Que joven era, y que destino más complicado le había tocado vivir (demasiado para una sola vida… y menos aún para un joven al que la vida le había deparado tantos y tantos sufrimientos) Y todavía le quedaba mucho por delante que hacer, todavía tenia más que sufrir, gozar, disfrutar, llorar… pues eso era lo que era la vida, un cúmulo de sentimientos, y momentos especiales.

Albus Dumbledore se sentía cansado, no del cuerpo, sino del alma: mucho había vivido, mucho había sufrido y disfrutado de la vida, y ahora, ahora que era cuando más le necesitaban todo el mundo, era cuando sabía que le quedaba muy poco tiempo. ¿Llegaría a poder hacer todo lo que tenia que hacer?.

Con gusto daría su vida por la de su joven alumno, aunque sabía que cada persona tenía que afrontar su propio destino, y nadie podría ocupar su lugar. Así era la vida de cruel.

.-.

Se apoyó cansadamente en el marco de la ventana, sintiendo que su fin estaba cada vez más cerca. Era una sensación extraña, el saber que quedaba poco para su final… y que no podía hacer nada para evitarla. Nada, absolutamente nada, sólo esperar, preparar todo para que, una vez que desapareciese, las cosas pudiesen seguir su rumbo… y esperaba que fuese el correcto.

La espera era terrible. Y el no saber cuando ni cómo sucedería todavía más. Lo que si sabia era que le quedaba poco tiempo, muy poco tiempo. Ya llevaba unos meses con esa intuición de saber que su muerte estaba cercana, y ahora, cada vez más, la sensación de que seria pronto se incrementaba, vaya si lo hacia.

.-.

Fawkes, el fénix que tal leal le era, voló hasta apoyarse en uno de sus hombros, parecía que era el único que comprendía (aparte de él, claro esta) lo que sucedía con el actual director de Hogwarts.

Ambos miraron en una única dirección, hacia el sur, hacia donde se encontraban depositadas las esperanzas del mundo mágico, hacia un joven que, en esos instantes, se encontraba susurrando palabras de enamorado a un espejo.

_Dolor y amor que se entrecruzaban en su camino una y otra vez._

_.-._

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

_.-._

.-. Ginny

La joven pelirroja sonrió, tumbada como estaba en la cama, al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquel al que tanto quería: la persona a la que había dado su corazón meses atrás, ya sin miedo a ser rechazada, pues los dos sentían lo mismo que el otro: amor infinito.

Se sentó rápidamente y sacó de debajo de la almohada aquel espejo que había recibido hacia varios días. Desde entonces lo había llevado siempre con ella, un tesoro incalculable, pues le permitía estar en contacto con él, con su pareja. Era la mejor manera de despertar y comenzar un nuevo día, pensó y en su rostro siguió permaneciendo esa sonrisa de eterna alegría y felicidad.

Un rostro se dibujó en la lisa superficie: ojos verdes chispeantes, anhelantes de un nombre, de una confirmación para poder establecer contacto los dos.

Sin más dilación dijo su nombre.

.-.

.-. Harry.

A muchos kilómetros de aquella habitación, el dueño del otro espejo sonreía al oír su nombre, y el saber que, fuese cual fuese la hora del día en que quería hablar con ella (o, simplemente, ver su rostro), siempre lo podría hacer. Miró el rostro enmarcado en rojo pelo, y se sintió tremendamente feliz al saber que, a pesar de estar separados físicamente, a través de un espejo se veían y se sentían uno al lado del otro… _como la luna hiciera anteriormente_.

.-.

En esa vez, como ya pasara tantas y tantas veces, no hicieron falta palabras, tan sólo sus nombres dichos por los labios del otro. No hizo falta nada más, pues la sola visión de la otra persona era suficiente para estar juntos.

Los segundos y los minutos pasaban rápidamente, observándose, mirando el rostro del ser amado, sintiéndolo a su lado, recorriendo con las manos temblorosas los rasgos que aparecían en el espejo, murmurando tiernas palabras, sin ser pronunciadas, sólo siendo gesticuladas, no dichas.

_No hacia falta, ambos sabían lo que el otro quería decir._

_.-._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_.-._

_.-. _De nuevo están hablando – dijo Sirius a su acompañante ante la puerta cerrada de esa habitación de la casa. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujaba en su rostro – Creo que vamos a tener que esperar un buen rato hasta que acaben. Lo siento. Ya sabe, el amor es lo que tiene – terminó como disculpa y condujo al recién llegado al comedor.

.-. Si, lo comprendo. Los jóvenes tienen que disfrutar de lo que tienen – el hombre se acomodó en uno de los sillones. – Esperaré. No se preocupe – en su rígida e imperturbable cara pareció brillar una chispa de diversión.

.-. Y bien – dijo Sirius tras un largo silencio - ¿A que ha venido exactamente?.

.-. Lo siento, es algo oficial. Sólo puedo hablar con el señor Potter. Asunto del ministerio – y señaló el negro maletín que le acompañaba.

.-. Claro, había olvidado que las reglas eran así. Hace tanto tiempo que no voy por allí…

.-. ¿Usted estuvo trabajando en el ministerio?. Parece bastante joven, en comparación conmigo digo – el hombre era, educadamente hablando, bastante mayor: el pelo hacia tiempo que había abandonado su cabeza, y las arrugas surcaban su cara de forma interminable, haciéndole parecer muy, pero que muy viejo – Tengo ciento veintiún años – aclaró al ver como su anfitrión le miraba de arriba abajo. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa divertida, parecida a la que Sirius había visto en la puerta de la habitación de Harry cuando le fueran a buscar.

.-. Bueno, en realidad tengo algunos conocidos en ese lugar – rectificó a tiempo, pues no quería que empezara a pensar de quien se trataba él en realidad. Pocas, muy pocas personas sabían de su regreso, y la mayoría era de la Orden del Fénix, gente conocida ya antes por él. Los aurores que normalmente estaban allí por la noche para evitar las escaramuzas sólo lo conocían bajo su forma animaga. Era una suerte poder esconderse de esa forma… aunque ahora tenía que tener mucho cuidado para no desvelar su identidad. Justo el único día en que se encontraba solo con Harry… y tenían que recibir una visita del ministerio. Ya hablaría con Remus y con Tonks sobre eso cuando viniesen, de momento tenia que lidiar el sólo con todo aquel asunto.

.-. Sabe, su cara me resulta conocida – ahora el hombre se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, como si le estuviera observando más atentamente – Ahora que lo pienso, creo que le he visto antes en algún sitio.

.-. No creo. Sólo llevo unos meses en Inglaterra – y no era del todo mentira, había pasado casi todo el curso anterior alejado del país… en un lugar lejos de los limites del tiempo y del espacio – Además, siempre me han dicho que mi cara recuerda a alguien, pero no se de quién se puede tratar – se acomodó como pudo en el sofá, enfrente del hombre. Menos mal que, desde ese día que volviese de detrás del velo, se había empezado a arreglar un poco, y ya no parecía aquel preso fugado de Azkaban de años atrás. Su aspecto era, notablemente, distinto al de las fotografías publicadas en los periódicos en esos tiempos, aunque eso si, seguía conservando aquel aura de salvajismo que poseían los de su familia.

.-. Si, puede ser eso. Pero no se, tiene un aire familiar que me hace pensar en que le he visto en algún sitio. Oh, bueno, será mi memoria, que empieza a fallar un poco…

.-. ¿Que querías Sir…?. - en esos instantes hacia su aparición Harry, y en el momento en que empezó a pronunciar su nombre, Sirius se abalanzó sobre él, y le estrechó en su brazos, susurrándole al oído que no dijera su nombre o tendrían graves problemas. Éste asintió con la cabeza, casi mordiéndose la punta de la lengua al ver que podía haber puesto en peligro a su padrino: a pesar de la casi tranquilidad de la que disfrutaba todavía seguían investigando su paradero… y ahora estaban en una situación delicada.

.-. Soy Edward Gop, empleado y coordinador de la administración del ministerio de Magia – el hombre le estrechó la mano fuertemente levantándose del sillón y acercándose a él.

.-. Encantado. Yo soy…

.-. Si, lo se, Harry Potter – sus ojos enseguida habían visto la cicatriz que le hacia único entre los magos – Y por esa razón estoy aquí.

.-. ¿Ha pasado algo con mis tíos, señor Gop?. – dijo Harry preocupado al ver que sacaba varios papeles del maletín y al escuchar el cargo del hombre. A su lado, Sirius le apretó la mano izquierda para transmitirle ánimos. No habían visto a los Dursley desde que… desde que los rescatasen de las manos de Voldemort, de su guarida, desde el mismo día en que también la persona que estaba a su lado, apoyándole, regresase de detrás del velo. Lo último que sabían de ellos era que el ministerio se había encargado de su seguridad.

.-. No te preocupes. Están bien, perfectamente – le aclaró el hombre al ver su rostro angustiado – Mi misión es otra – acomodó los papeles entre sus manos y prosiguió – Como sabes, dentro de dos semanas cumples diecisiete años, la mayoría de edad para los magos – Harry asintió, últimamente había pensado bastante en esa fecha en especial, y en lo que podría hacer para poder viajar y ver a una persona en especial – Por lo tanto, entrarás en posesión de tu herencia. Aquí tengo los papeles que te hacen dueño absoluto de todas las pertenencias de los Potter.

.-. La cámara de Gringotts ¿verdad?. He estado allí –dijo Harry, recordando aquel primer descubrimiento del mundo mágico junto a Hagrid.

.-. Además de la casa de tus padres, en el Valle de Godric – añadió el hombre, y al escuchar ese nombre, y al recordar los hechos que habían ocurrido allí cuando era un bebé (aquellos recuerdos que, a principio de verano, le asaltaran la mente) se giró hacia Sirius, y pudo ver la cara de incredibilidad que tenia éste también al escuchar ese lugar.

.-. Tenia entendido que estaba en ruinas – logró decir finalmente Sirius, recuperándose de la impresión, y del recuerdo que le había asaltado la ultima vez que viera el lugar, cuando sacara al pequeño bebé que era Harry entonces de entre los escombros de la casa. Cómo había pasado el tiempo desde esa fecha y cuantas cosas (malas y buenas) habían sucedido en esos largos y largos años.

.-. Lo estaba.

.-. No lo entiendo – dijo finalmente Harry – Según me han contado – sus ojos se dirigieron imperceptiblemente hacia su padrino – no quedó en muy buen estado. Voldemort destruyó la casa.

.-. Es verdad. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado derrumbó muchas paredes y destruyó una buena parte de la casa… pero ahora esta en perfectas condiciones. Nuestros efectivos han estado estos últimos días reparando cualquier desperfecto que tuviera. Cuando se deja una propiedad en herencia es nuestro deber darla en buenas condiciones. Hasta ahora ha estado bajo nuestro cuidado, si se puede decir así. Por eso estoy aquí ahora, para informarte de todo lo que estamos haciendo, y que dentro de unas semanas puedas ir a ese lugar perfectamente, si quieres, claro está – en sus manos apareció, sacada del maletín, una imagen de la casa en perfectas condiciones: exactamente igual a la que aparecía en las fotografías que tenia de sus padres en el álbum que le regalara Hagrid en su primer año – No se si lo conocerás, esto es parecido a un espejo comunicador: te muestra la imagen de un lugar concreto. Esta es la casa – Harry asintió recogiendo la imagen, la reconocía muy bien, pero nunca se la había imaginado de nuevo en pie y como si nada hubiese sucedido – Y ahora… me tengo que marchar. Como ya te he comentado, dentro de dos semanas la posesión de la casa será tuya. En cuanto seas mayor de edad, legalmente, es decir, el mismo día, la imagen te revelará el paradero exacto y se convertirá en la llave de acceso a la casa. De nuevo, encantado de conocerle señor Potter – el hombre le estrechó la mano, inclinó su cabeza, y con un gesto de despedida, desapareció por la chimenea.

.-. Sirius, esto es… es… - una vez que ya se encontraran solos, Harry se volvió hacia él, todavía no se podía creer lo que había pasado en los anteriores minutos, pero el objeto que tenia en las manos era real, por lo que todo lo que había pasado era realidad. Aun así, todo parecía un sueño.

.-. Lo se, yo tampoco me lo puedo creer todavía. No sabía que James y Lily habían hecho testamento, pero… pensándolo bien, es lógico. Aunque no existieran papeles, tú eres el único heredero de su fortuna, no hay más familia…

El silencio apareció en la habitación, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos: uno recordando las vagas imágenes que tenia del lugar, no sabiendo si sentir alegría o tristeza ante todo eso que le sucedía a unas pocas semanas de su cumpleaños; y otro, recordando a los amigos perdidos y el impacto que le supuso entrar en las ruinas y descubrir la cruda realidad.

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

.-. Ya estamos en casa – la voz alegre de Tonks pareció resonar en todas y cada una de las esquinas de la cocina cuando ella y Remus aparecieron por la chimenea. Ambos estaban cargados con varias bolsas, y por el rostro que ofrecía el hombre, había sido una tarde bastante agotadora.

.-. Voy a ver como le ha ido a Harry – dijo Remus tras hacer que la compra desapareciera con un hechizo y se pusiera en los lugares correspondientes para ellos. Antes de salir por la puerta se dirigió hacia su acompañante – Y ya sabes, tienes que decirle eso a Sirius pronto, no creo que le guste mucho que su prima _segunda_ le esconda una cosa como esa tanto tiempo.

.-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo Remus, se lo diré, pero… no se – Tonks se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, algo nerviosa, y retorciéndose las manos de forma inconsciente – es que, bueno, los dos estamos muy ilusionados y todo eso. Realmente muy entusiasmados. Estamos decididos a hacerlo antes de que…

.-. Quieres hacer ¿qué?. ¿Antes de qué?. – en esos momentos entraban Harry y Sirius en el lugar provenientes del salón (habían oído su llegada), siendo éste ultimo el que preguntara al ver a la joven levantarse súbitamente de la silla con su aparición.

.-. Ah, hola primo. Hola Harry – les saludó con un par de besos en la mejilla a ambos – En realidad no era nada. Tonterías mías – se escuchó una tos desde el lugar donde estaba apoyado Remus en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro al ver su nerviosismo – De acuerdo, de acuerdo – le recriminó al ver la expresión del hombre, y luego se acercó hacia Sirius y, cogiendole de las manos, le confesó – Me voy a casar…

.-. ¿Qué?.

.-. Lo que has oído, Jonathan y yo nos vamos a casar…… en Navidad – la auror se dio la vuelta, evitando así la cara un tanto enrojecida de su pariente que ya empezaba a alzar la voz.

.-. ¿Jonathan?. ¿Ese compañero tuyo de misiones de la Orden?. ¿Aquel que se infiltró en los mortifagos hace casi unos seis meses?. ¿Qué estaba en el ataque al ministerio cuando Voldemort atacó?. ¿Que parece un poco… - Sirius paró un momento a tomar aire, no, decididamente no le agradaba el joven –… un poco inmaduro?. ¿Qué es tan, tan, tan…?.

.-. Basta ya Sirius – le cortó Remus poniéndose al lado de Tonks y pasándole una mano sobre sus hombros, en gesto de apoyo – No eres su padre.

.-. Te lo dije – la joven se dirigió hacia el que le había acompañado toda la tarde – Sabia que no se lo tomaría bien. Como casi siempre, sólo piensa en sí mismo, no en la felicidad de los demás – después, se volvió hacia Sirius y le dijo – Me da igual que él y tú no os llevéis bien – las peleas entre ambos en los últimos días del curso pasado habían sido bastante fuertes, cuando permanecieron todos ellos juntos en esa casa (antes de que llegara Harry y el otro joven tuviera que irse para cumplir una misión de la Orden… misión que todavía le hacia permanecer lejos de allí, pero seguía teniendo muchísimo contacto con Tonks, por lo que contaba ella siempre) – Me da igual lo que pienses, pero yo me voy a casar con él – y abandonó la cocina corriendo, rumbo a su habitación. Esos últimos días parecía estar mucho más sensible (e irritante, a veces) que nunca antes.

.-. Sirius, creo que esta vez te has pasado con ella.

.-. ¡Sólo tiene seis años más que Harry! Es muy joven para casarse – dijo éste mientras miraba hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido, calmándose muy poco a poco de su furia.

.-. ¿Y?. - preguntó Remus – James y Lily se casaron cuando tenían diecinueve años, justo cuando dejamos Hogwarts…

.-. No es lo mismo.

.-. Si lo es – le replicó rápidamente.

Harry, sentado en una de las sillas, observaba la situación en silencio y escuchaba atentamente. En sus manos todavía llevaba aquella imagen que le hacia recordar tanto a sus progenitores.

.-. Entonces estábamos en medio de una guerra…

.-. Ah, y lo que hay ahora no lo es ¿verdad?. Normalmente, cuando se está en constante peligro es cuando todo se hace más rápido e inmediato. No se quiere desaprovechar la oportunidad, y se piensa en el ahora, no en el futuro. No le culpes de querer casarse tan rápido.

.-. Es muy joven – volvió a repetir Sirius cruzándose de brazos, y reafirmando su posición ante ese hecho.

.-. Eres incorregible… y lo sabes – dijo Remus abandonando asimismo la cocina.

.-. Yo creo que tiene razón – se atrevió a decir Harry levantando la vista hacia su padrino – Si los dos se quieren tanto para casarse, no creo que sea nada malo.

.-. No lo comprendes. Nadie lo comprende – Sirius se sentó y, apoyando los codos en la mesa, puso la cabeza entre sus manos – Es… Comprendo porqué lo quiere hacer, pero…

.-. Deberías ir a hablar con ella. Disculparte por tu comportamiento entonces.

.-. No es eso Harry, es que… - negó con la cabeza – es la única persona de la familia que tengo a mi lado. Como ya te explique en la Mansión, todos mis parientes me rechazaban por lo que pensaba. Y después… cuando me escape de Azkaban… ella no me preguntó nada. Me dijo que siempre había creído que yo era inocente. En casi todos los días de tu quinto año fue de las únicas personas con las que yo tenía relación. Fue como una hermana para mí… y ahora… No se, pienso que se va a alejar y me va a dejar solo.

.-. No estás solo. Ya nunca lo estarás. Siempre nos tendrás a Remus y a mí a tu lado.

.-. Gracias Harry – le dio un fuerte abrazo – Lo siento, lo había olvidado. A veces me olvido que ya tengo una nueva familia. Una familia compuesta por un viejo y leal amigo… y por un ahijado muy especial – terminó revolviéndole el pelo y arrancándole una sonrisa.

.-. No te preocupes, que yo siempre estaré a tu lado – dijo finalmente Harry, apoyándose en su pecho. Cuando tenia un año, sus padres le fueron arrebatados, obligándole a vivir con sus tíos y su primo en condiciones un poco duras (por no decir casi inhumanas). Cuando tenía once años le revelaron que era un mago, descubriéndole su historia y un nuevo mundo. Cuando tenia trece años descubrió que tenía a un asesino como padrino… pero en ese mismo año también supo que todo eso no era más que un engaño.

En los dos años siguientes descubrió el significado de tener a alguien parecido a un pariente preocupado por uno mismo, como nunca antes lo había sentido. A finales de su quinto año, supo lo que significaba sentir conscientemente, en el corazón, la pérdida de un ser querido. Y, un año después, la alegría de la reconciliación: el conocer que nunca más estarían separados…

Si, tenia, como bien había dicho Sirius, una nueva familia.

_Una familia muy especial._

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

Esa noche, al tumbarse en la cama para dormirse, lo hizo con la alegría de esas noticias que le habían dado a lo largo del día. Se sentía feliz y dichoso por tener a esas personas tan especiales ahora a su lado. Todos eran, a su manera, diferentes y, a la vez, tan iguales que no parecía existir ninguna diferencia de edad entre ellos (aunque lo era y bastante)

A veces, cuando pensaba que nadie le podía ver, observaba sus reacciones detenidamente y se asombraba al comprobar cuanta similitud existía entre los tiempos actuales y los tiempos en los que, tanto Sirius como Remus, habían terminado Hogwarts (por lo que podía deducir de sus comentarios y reacciones), cuando la primera guerra, la primera aparición de Voldemort, sucediera. Pero… ¿Cómo acabaría ésta ahora?. Ya no existía una profecía que señalara a un inocente niño, a una indefensa pareja. Ahora existía sólo él y las palabras que le marcasen como "_el único con el poder de acabar con el Señor Oscuro"_ Si, como la anterior vez, estaban en guerra, pero en esta ocasión, sólo él, únicamente él, tenia la clave para vencer… o perder.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al darse cuenta realmente de lo que significaba eso: si ganaba, si vencía al mago Oscuro más peligroso de todos los tiempos, lograría eliminar una amenaza y la paz retornaría de momento al mundo… pero si no lo hacia… él… él… no, no quería pensar en ello, aunque sabía que era esa la única otra posibilidad… no existía ninguna más.

.-.

Una palabra, un nombre, se escuchó súbitamente en la habitación, algo que hizo que esos pensamientos abandonaran su mente para dejar sitio a un diferente sentimiento: el amor que todo lo podía.

.-. Ginny – dijo Harry en respuesta, felizmente recuperado, olvidada ya toda preocupación. Ella, lo que sentía por ella, su amor por ella, era la única razón actualmente que le hacia evadirse de todo lo demás, que lograba que su mente dejase lo que estuviera haciendo y se centrase sólo en ese rostro que aparecía en el espejo, en ese sentimiento.

.-. ¿Te encuentras bien?. – su voz sonaba preocupada: algo dentro de ella, esa sensación extraña que sentía desde que se habían separado en la estación, se incrementaba día tras día. Al igual que Harry, se encontraba en la cama, con el espejo entre las manos. Siempre se levantaban y acostaban con ese objeto ahora ya tan imprescindible por la imagen que devolvía y tanto anhelaban.

.-. Si, perfectamente – como siempre al verla los males y las dudas que le acechaban se desvanecían - ¿Que tal todo en la Madriguera?. – Harry pudo ver como una sonrisa divertida se dibujaba en el rostro que veía en el espejo. Adoraba ese rostro. Adoraba las expresiones que ponía.

.-. Si te refieres a Fred y George, están con la tienda. Ya sabes como son, siempre experimentando. Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer en casa es tener cuidado de no tocar algo que ellos hayan traído de ese lugar o, incluso, cualquier cosa que tengan en su habitación – dijo Ginny en referencia a sus hermanos gemelos. Desde el curso anterior, la tienda que había creado gracias al dinero que les diese Harry en su cuarto año iba a las mil maravillas. Por suerte (o por desgracia, según se mire) parte del año anterior lo habían pasado en Hogwarts… por lo que pudieron desarrollar más detenidamente sus "estudios de mercado" con los pobres alumnos. En el curso que iban a empezar ese año seria una de las cosas que echaría de menos, pensó.

.-. ¿Y Ron y Hermione?.

.-. Acaramelados como siempre. No se separan nunca – contestó segundos después, y en su voz existía una pizca de envidia. Su hermano tenía a su pareja a su lado, y ella no podía ni siquiera alejarse unos metros de la casa. No podía hacer lo que más quería, que era estar junto a él…

Harry, al saber lo que sentía (pues él también notaba esa impotencia), decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente, contándole todo lo sucedido en la casa en ese día, como hacia todas las noches.

.-.

.-. Te quiero Ginny – dijo al acabar, susurrando su nombre como si de una valiosa joya se tratara, una muy especial y muy querida.

.-. Yo también te quiero Harry. Te adoro.

De nuevo, las palabras sobraron.

Y una y otra vez acariciaban los dos la suave y lisa superficie del cristal y delimitaban esos rasgos tan amados, sintiendo que las lágrimas duramente se mantenían en el interior…. Ver y no poder tocar realmente. Ver sin poder gozar de la compañía tantas veces deseada…

Después…

El sueño descendió suavemente sobre esas dos personas profundamente enamoradas una de la otra, que se durmieron con la imagen del ser amado en su mente. Sabiendo que ya faltaban muy pocos días para poder tenerlo a su lado, para poder abrazarse, para poder sentir esa sensación de ser lo único que existía en el mundo… _ya faltaba menos, cada vez menos._

.-.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

.-.

.-. Entonces¿ya no habéis tenido ningún problema más?. – Dumbledore se encontraba, en esos momentos, sentado en el salón de la casa. Frente a él, Sirius y Remus le contaban lo sucedido en esas últimas semanas. Tonks se encontraba, de nuevo, de misión para la Orden (y, para disgusto de Sirius, sabía quién estaba a su lado, era fácilmente deducible)… Todavía no habían hecho las paces, y no se hablaban entre si desde aquel día en el que sucedieran tantas y tantas sorpresas y noticias.

.-. No. Desde que vino Moody parece que ha cambiado bastante – el director asintió al oír las palabras de Remus. Su rostro denotaba bastante cansancio últimamente.

.-. ¿Qué le sucedía?. – preguntó Sirius al recordar ese día en particular – No creo que una varita pueda hacer tanto daño. Es sólo un trozo de madera y…

.-. Subestimas el poder que puede tener – intervino Dumbledore – Además, su varita esta conectada a Voldemort, si no os acordabais. Igual que ellos dos están conectados a través de la cicatriz, las varitas son hermanas…

.-. Ya lo recuerdo, _Priori incantatem_, eso que sucedió en la final del Torneo de los Tres Magos – dijo Sirius recordando aquella conversación que tuvieran los tres (Dumbledore, Harry y él mismo, en el despacho del primero la noche en la que Voldemort tuvo de nuevo un cuerpo tangible y real)

.-. Efectivamente, el encantamiento invertido. Ya veo que lo recuerdas – asintió Dumbledore con una sonrisa afectuosa, mirando a los dos hombres que tenia enfrente. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que aquellos rebeldes alumnos que una vez fueran a su escuela, se convertirían en adultos responsables y maduros?. _¿Qué se convertirían en una pieza clave para la derrota del mal?. ..._

.-. Entonces… ¿esa era la causa de sus pesadillas?. – preguntó Remus, al comprender rápidamente todo.

.-. En parte si, y en parte no. Desde los últimos días del curso pasado ha estado más influenciado por el mal que hasta ese momento. Si no lográbamos reducir esa influencia (y eso lo hable mucho con Moody), quizás… - paró de hablar: no quería alarmarles más de lo necesario – Pero bueno, lo que importa ahora es que esté bien, porque es así ¿no?.

.-. Totalmente en las nubes, si te refieres a eso. Nunca había visto a una persona tan… - Remus se inclinó hacia delante, como si les hiciera una confidencia que no debiera ser oída por nadie más, excepto por ellos dos - … tan enamorada como está Harry en estos momentos. Ni James, cuando tenía su edad, estaba tan pendiente de Lily. Son como dos mitades de una misma alma.

.-. Está todo el día con el espejo arriba y abajo – se rió Sirius al oír la ultima frase de su amigo – No se como podrán aguantar en Hogwarts, será demasiado duro para los dos estar separados en las clases.

Lo que no se dieron cuenta ninguno de los dos fue del extraño brillo entristecido que tuvieron, por unos segundos, los ojos de Dumbledore tras sus gafas de media luna.

.-. ¿Y ha comentado algo sobre mañana?. ¿Sospecha lo que queréis hacer?. – el cambio de tema sorprendió un poco a los otros dos.

Tras unos instantes de reflexión, Sirius se atrevió a hablar:

.-. No lo creo. Ninguno de los dos creo que sospecha algo. Y mejor así.

.-. Será un regalo de cumpleaños inolvidable – concluyó Remus con una sonrisa cómplice.

.-.

.-.

* * *

.-.

Contestaciones (muchas, muchas, muchas gracias):

.-.

**Witchmin** Saludos! Muchas gracias. Y si, cada vez será más y más intrigante, ya verás cómo :D (y habrá, como no, unas cuantas sorpresas inesperadas) Me alegra que puedas conseguir el libro seis (aunque sea prestado) merece la pena leerlo (yo ya lo he hecho dos veces :P es genial. Creo que esta vez si ha merecido esperar todos estos meses… ahora a esperar el libro en español, jajaj) En fin, que espero que te siga gustando este fic. Muchos, muchos besos.

.-.

**Celina** Hola! Un millar de gracias! A pesar de mis "mini-vacaciones" (que no fueron tal, porque estuvimos… lo que se dice, estudiando y aprendiendo) creo que no ha pasado mucho tiempo entre el capitulo anterior y éste :D (y eso también con la lectura –dos veces- del libro 6 en ingles… cosa de la que me sorprendo pues ese idioma y yo no nos llevamos muy bien :p) Lo bueno de Jaca fue que no hacia tanto calor como en Zaragoza, que parece que al termómetro le gusta estar por encima de los 35 grados, y así no hay quien haga algo. Fue un semanita relajante por las temperaturas (y, jo, no había nieve… mecachis, eso me pasa por ir en verano, jajaja) ¡Que suerte tener la playa al lado!. ¡Que envidia! (aunque sólo puedas ir un ratillo, me da una envidia…) En fin, que no te exijan mucho en el trabajo, que eso es malo para la salud y el descanso en verano :p Un gran besote muy grande :x Pd: La pagina no ha salido, pero ya se a cuál te refieres :D… lo malo, que como van a hacer lo que quieran ellos, pienso que hasta finales de año (ojala) o enero/febrero del año que vienen o tendremos el libro en español ¡Nos tienen marginados! Bueno, que la espera sea leve. Pd2: Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :D

.-.

**Syringen** Saludos guapetona! (¿te ha llegado mi mail?. Ya me dirás :D) Muchas gracias por decir que te ha gustado el capitulo ¡me alegro! (y, ay, me pones completamente colorada con eso de que dices que te gusta mi forma de escribir :p) Sobre lo del traslado… no, esa es la única cosa de la que no voy a abrir la boca (por mucho que intentéis averiguarlo, jaja) Por cierto, como digo al inicio, a pesar de que me he leído el 6 libro en ingles (y dos veces… siendo que el ingles y yo no nos llevamos muy bien :p) no voy a modificar la historia (la trama, el hilo argumental). No creo que ponga cosas _reveladoras _más que nada porque hay muchas gente que no se lo va a leer hasta que lo saquen en español, así que no te preocupes si no te lo has leído :D. En fin, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado… y un montonazo de besos y abrazos.

.-.

**belen** Gracias, gracias, gracias. Ya continúo, ya continúo :D Ya veras las sorpresas que suceden en este capitulo (y en los siguientes...) Sobre lo de mandar las actualizaciones por el correo… normalmente la pagina tarda un día en actualizar las historias (porque hay muchas), y con el mail, creo que va mas rápido ¿no?. :p (con el enlace y todo :D) Sobre Harry y Ginny, en este capitulo te enteraras un poquitin mas de lo que sucede con la pareja (nota: en la parte anterior a ésta, empiezan a salir el mismo día que regresa Sirius… unas semanas antes de terminar el curso ;D) Y… tu deseo esta realizado, aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo. Espero que te guste :D Muchoooos besos. Pd: Aunque haya salido el sexto, yo voy a continuar con la trama tal y como la había pensado :D, así que no preocuparse ;)

.-.

**Isaurita** Mi queridísima Isa! ;D Que bueno verte por aquí. ¿Qué tal la "vuelta" a casa?. (jo, hace tiempo que no puedo verte por Messenger… también que yo tampoco puedo conectarme tanto como antes / ) Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te este gustando la historia (eso de la magia me ha llegado muy hondo… y eso de que soy una niña mala también, jejeje… porque lo soy :P) Ay, Dios, que ya veo que se prepara un linchamiento por lo que le tengo preparado al pobre Harry (aunque, eso si, va a tener sus cosas buenas… y si no, ya veras el siguiente capitulo, ya) Sobre lo del colegio… que no, que no voy a decir nada (pero… ¿seguro que te fijas muy bien en los detalles?. Hay unas pistillas por aquí y por allá, ya veras :p… lo se, soy muy mala, pero después ya veras que todo encaja perfectamente, o se intentara, jaja) De nuevo, me alegra un montonazo verte por aquí. Que disfrutes un montón de estos días :D. Un gran besazo! Nos vemos!

.-.

**Mariet Malfoy** Saludos! Si, creo que ya tenemos con nosotros el libro 6 oficial (aunque… en fin, que da pena leerlo…y ahora tendremos que esperar unos muchos meses para leer el 7… Que dura es la vida de los lectores de sagas actuales! – y sobre todo, con JK, que parece que va a tardar unos 2 años en el siguiente… ¿es que no comprende la sed que tenemos de su historia?. ) Lo de la varita, aquí se revela un poco más, pero no te preocupes, que ya se sabrá todo en su momento :D Y si, Moody es una buena persona (aunque vaya par se han juntado :p) Ah, y no te preocupes por la largura del review, lo importante es que te haya gustado el capitulo (y el escribirme algo, eso siempre anima un montonaza :D, gracias miles) Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Nos vemos. Un montón de besos.

.-.

**Dark Lady Evans** Saludos mi queridísima Dama Evans! Ya veo que tú también te has dado cuenta de que esa pagina esta fallando un poco más de la cuenta estos días (la última vez que pase por allí, no se podía entrar a ningún sitio / ) Y me alegro un montonazo ver tu comentario por aquí, echaba en falta a una de mis lectoras favoritas :D Sobre la historia (si no, me pongo a hablar y no paro, jajaja, así que vayamos al "asunto" :p) me alegra ver que te ha gustado esa reacción. Yo creo que es lógico, si le hacen una cosas así a alguien (quitarle algo muy importante para su vida) se pondrá de esa manera (además, es adolescente, y a esa edad, ya sabes… :p) Lo de la varita, como bien he dicho a alguien antes, se ira sabiendo poco a poco y en su momento, no te preocupes (¿no adivinas cual puede ser una de las razones?. ) Y, muchas gracias de nuevo por tus palabras, estoy muy agradecida. Besos miles. Pd: Me uno al grupo! (o, bueno, no se, después de leer el libro dos veces he comprendido un par de cosas importantes… y creo que es lógico que sucediera eso, se veía venir, y además… comprendo porqué Jk lo ha hecho. Ya no estoy enfadada con ella -ni con él- sino con ganas de meterla en un cuarto oscuro para que escriba de una vez el séptimo tomo y nos resuelta la intriga :D… porque según he oído, hasta dentro de dos años no lo tendremos en el mercado… maldita vaga – ups, espero que no me escuche-. En fin, que es muy dura la vida de los lectores de las sagas actuales :p) Nos vemos! Besotes muchotes.

.-.

**GeneGranger** Muchísimas, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias! Me alegra que la historia te este gustando. Y… que este nuevo capitulo te entusiasme también. Muchos besos.

.-.

.-.

.-.


	5. Un cumpleaños realmente inolvidable

Saludos!  
¿Qué tal os va? Algunos estaréis todavía de vacaciones de Verano, y otros empezando de nuevo las clases… y creo que también, sumergidos (los que han podido) con el sexto libro (los que no, no os asustéis, que no voy a decir nada, jaja)  
Eso si, me alegra que entre todas las cosas que tenéis que hacer, os paséis por el fic y sigáis leyendo y disfrutando de esta humilde historia salida de mi mente :D  
Por cierto, y esto si es exclusivo para los afortunados que hayan leído el 6 libro, en mi profile he puesto un mini-fic llamado "Te esperaré siempre". Digo que es sólo para los que hayan leído el 6 libro porque empieza desvelando TODO lo que sucede allí (muy spoilers, por lo tanto) Así que, si os queréis pasar y leerlo, os lo agradecería mucho :D  
Ahora si, ya pueden empezar a leer el nuevo capitulo.  
Como siempre, espero que disfruten de su lectura y muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que dejan un comentario. Gracias, gracias, gracias (las contestaciones al final)  
Besos y disfruten!

**

* * *

.-.**

**Capitulo 5 Un cumpleaños realmente inolvidable**

.-.

_30 de Julio. Noche._

El viento jugaba con su pelo.

Sentía como el aire pasaba rápidamente a su lado, siendo un solo ser.

Volaba alto… y muy rápido.

Veía el paisaje cambiar de forma fugaz, sin dar tiempo a identificar las formas… pero no le importaba.

_Era sólo un sueño ¿no?._

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la espalda de la persona que estaba con ella. A pesar de la tímida luz de la luna no lograba identificar de quien se trataba, pero sí sabia que era alguien querido para ella, alguien con quien podía sentirse tremendamente segura._ Alguien cercano a ella_.

Sus brazos le rodeaban entero, y su cuerpo se apoyaba en el de él.

Volaban sentados en algo bastante grande y sólido, se dio cuenta unos segundos más tarde.

.-.

Su acompañante no decía una sola palabra, pero no hacia falta, ella sabia que podía confiar en él de cierta manera. _Como si ya le conociera muy bien._

El viento cambió de dirección, y varios mechones de su rojo pelo cayeron sobre su cara, sobre la espalda de esa persona.

Si era un sueño, y seguro que lo era, no había otra explicación (lo último que recordara era estar en su cama, con el espejo entre las manos, con un rostro en sus sueños): volaba sobre las diferentes ciudades de Inglaterra, disfrutando de la magia de la noche, y del brillo de las estrellas… _y con él_.

.-.

Un débil rayo de luna le hizo descubrir el color del pelo de su acompañante, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Si, tenía que ser él: pelo negro y alborotado.

_Un dulce sueño tenia que ser entonces._

Y, con cuidado para no perturbar la magia de esa irrealidad, empezó a cerrar los ojos despacio.

_También quería soñar en ese sueño._

.-.

El viento seguía jugando con su pelo, sin saber la durmiente que eso no era un sueño, que sucedía en realidad: que volaba por encima de campos y ciudades, que volaba… _en una motocicleta bajo la luz de la luna…_

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_.-._

_Mañana del 31 de Julio._

Había estado soñando que una persona se inclinaba sobre él y le depositaba un breve y tierno beso en la boca. _Su sabor quedó impregnado en sus labios durante unos segundos._

Había soñado que alguien recorría su rostro una y otra vez, posando sus dedos tiernamente por cada rasgo de su cara. _Como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes y ahora estuviese recordando._

Había soñado que, al terminar, esa misma persona depositaba un delicado beso en la cicatriz de su frente, aquella que le hacia tan reconocible, y la que marcaba su destino desde que fuera tan sólo un niño. _Desvaneciendo los miedos y temores que azotaban su mente sobre esa funesta profecía que le marcaba desde antes de que naciera._

Había soñado que esa misma persona se apoyaba suavemente en su pecho y repetía una y otra vez su nombre, con infinita ternura y amor, como si quisiera comprobar que no era un sueño. _Su olor, su aroma, le envolvía también a él mientras acariciaba y recorría su rostro, delicadamente, en sueños_.

Había soñado que, instantes después, esa persona se tumbaba en su cama, junto a él, apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, y dormía abrazada a él…_Le rodeó con sus brazos de forma protectora, intentando que no se desvaneciese el sueño._

Había soñado… y ahora no quería despertar, pues todo había sido tan irreal, y a la vez tan sumamente vivido, que temía abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que se encontraba solo, en la cama… sin ella, ausente de su compañía, teniéndola a tantos y tantos kilómetros de distancia. Pues… había reconocido, en el portal de los sueños, en las brumas de esa inconsciencia, la identidad de aquella visitante nocturna: su rojo pelo como llamas que le hacia tan especial dentro de su corazón.

.-.

Creyó oír su nombre tiernamente, como lo oyera en ese sueño, como lo escuchaba todas las mañanas al despertar, todas las noches al dormir, proveniente del espejo… pero ahora no quería hacerlo, no quería dejar el mundo de los sueños, no quería perder el recuerdo de ese sueño, las imágenes que, una y otra vez, regresaban como flashes a su mente. Los sueños, los abrazos…

_No quería despertar._

.-.

De nuevo su nombre fue pronunciado… y fue tan grande el deseo de ver el rostro amado en esos instantes, que apartó de su mente las imágenes, y todavía con los ojos cerrados _a causa del sueño_, fue a coger el espejo que se encontraba en la mesilla de su habitación, en el lugar donde Sirius lo dejaba siempre cuando le veía dormido, temeroso de que se cayese al suelo y se rompiese. Su padrino siempre velaba por él, día y noche.

.-.

Entonces, cuando quiso mover uno de sus brazos, sintió algo que se lo impedía: _un peso sobre su pecho_.

Abrió los ojos, lentamente, comprendiendo _la verdad sobre su sueño_: que no había sido tal, que había sido una realidad. Una alegre sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras su vista se aclaraba…

Y le vio, vio su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, cayendo su rojo pelo graciosamente sobre su cara. Vio la expresión también de alegría por el reencuentro, la misma que tenía ella ahora, mientras abría los ojos lentamente, igual que lo estaba haciendo él. _Ella también había pensado que todo había sido un sueño y no quería despertar… no hasta entonces, cuando oyera su nombre ser pronunciado._

Sus ojos conectaron de la misma forma que hicieran en su primer beso.

_Volvían a estar juntos_

Y su nombre, su nombre no había provenido del espejo, sino de ella, _de sus sueños_.

.-.

Ginny se incorporó poco a poco, su pelo deslizándose suavemente sobre el pecho de Harry, y con la complicidad del amor, su cuerpo quedó encima del de él, sus bocas se volvieron a juntar, anhelantes, reclamantes de aquellas caricias de las que habían sido negadas y privadas tantos y tantos segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas…

Y…

_Nada más sucedió en aquella cama, en aquellas primeras horas de la mañana, en ese día que empezaba a nacer, en ese día de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños_.

Sólo besos, abrazos y caricias de la persona amada…

Ya no estaban a cientos y cientos de kilómetros uno del otro, sino que se encontraban juntos, sin espacio para que circulase el aire entre sus cuerpos. Sus bocas recuperando el tiempo arrebatado.

Se volvieron a dormir, abrazados, enamorados, eternamente felices por el feliz reencuentro.

El día empezó a amanecer, sol radiante, en esos instantes.

_El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido en toda su existencia._

.-.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

.-.

.-. Se ven tan tiernos – dos cabezas idénticas miraban a través de una ligera puerta entreabierta, casi totalmente cerrada, a excepción de unos pocos centímetros que les permitían ver lo que había en el interior sin ser descubiertos.

.-. Si. Nuestra pequeña niñita se hace mayor – gimoteó bromeando la otra persona, e hizo como si se quitase una lágrima imaginaria de uno de sus ojos.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta Ron llegó hasta su altura

.-. ¿Qué están mirando?. – preguntó, e inmediatamente los gemelos cerraron la puerta al reconocer de quien se trataba. Él era mil veces más protector con ella que ellos dos juntos.

.-. Nada, no era nada.

.-. ¿De quien es la habitación?. – preguntó Ron con curiosidad, al ver las caras nerviosas de sus hermanos.

.-. Está vacía – dijo Fred, evitando que se acercase a la puerta y mirase dentro – No hay nada interesante.

.-. ¿Y por qué estabais mirando dentro?.

Ante esa pregunta, los dos se quedaron sin palabras por primera vez en su vida, y con terror en los ojos vieron como las manos de Ron aferraban el pomo y lo hacia girar… poco a poco.

.-. Chicos, Remus dice que dejéis de curiosear las habitaciones, y que bajemos a ayudarles – en ese instante una muchacha con un alborotado pelo castaño venia corriendo por el pasillo – Todos – añadió al ver como Ron empezaba a deslizar la puerta unos milímetros. Éste, al ver su mirada reprobatoria, soltó el pomo, y la puerta se cerró con un breve chasquido: no había llegado a ver su interior

.-. No lo sabes, pero le has hecho un grandísimo favor a Harry. Ron le hubiera matado si le hubiera visto de esa manera – le dijo en tono confidente George a Hermione mientras bajaban las escaleras, los otros dos a varios metros de ellos, por lo que no les podían oír. Ésta enseguida se dio cuenta de todo, y esbozó una cómplice sonrisa.

.-. ¿Cómo estaban?. – preguntó, sabiendo que los gemelos si habían visto el interior de la habitación.

.-. Unos durmientes realmente adorables – le contestó de forma sincera George al pisar el ultimo escalón.

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

El salón de la casa estaba inmerso en un ordenado caos. Aunque, a primera vista, parecía que todo se hacia y ponía en cualquier parte y lugar, se veía una pauta y un orden concreto: las sillas entraban y salían de la cocina al salón, las mesas se llenaban de manjares inauditos, y todo se llenaba de gente que entraba por la chimenea… sumándose al caos existente.

.-. Cuidado que mancho – anunció Molly Weasley apareciendo, en esos instantes, por la puerta de la cocina y portando un gran e irresistible pastel de chocolate en las manos. Muchas miradas siguieron su recorrido hasta que fue depositada en una de las mesas más apartadas del lugar.

.-. ¿Crees que notará si…?.

.-. Ni se os pase por la mente. Mamá os matará – les interrumpió una voz tras de ellos.

.-. ¡Bill! – se sorprendieron tanto Fred y George cuando se dieron la vuelta y vieron a su hermano mayor. A su lado se encontraba una joven de, aproximadamente, dieciocho años que se estaba sacudiendo las cenizas que la chimenea había dejado en sus hombros. Al terminar, les dedicó un amable saludo.

.-. Fred y George ¿no?. Bill me ha hablado mucho de vosotros.

.-. S… si… efectivamente – contestó tartamudeando Fred y tras unos momentos de indecisión, le tendió la mano y se la estrechó con fuerza.

.-. Yo soy George – intervino éste minutos después, al ver que ninguno de ellos se separaba… parecía que el mundo había dejado de existir para ellos dos mientras se miraban a los ojos.

.-. Aja, de acuerdo – dijo la chica, pero no le dirigió la mirada sino que siguió dando la mano a Fred y mirándole como congelada, suspendida en sus ojos.

.-. Muy bien – añadió éste al verse ignorado de esa forma – Vamonos Bill. Aquí sobramos – dijo George, cogiendo a su hermano mayor del brazo (que parecía mirar divertido la escena) y caminando hacia la otra parte de la habitación.

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

.-. ¿Has visto a Ginny?. – le preguntó Ron mientras sacaba los cubiertos de los cajones y contaba los que necesitaban para la comida.

.-. Está en el sótano, con Sirius – mintió a su lado Hermione, conteniendo la risa. Ella si que sabía dónde estaba la hermana de Ron… y era mejor no decírselo. Seguía siendo demasiado protector con Ginny.

.-. Claro. No me acordaba – se dio con una de sus manos en la frente… menos mal que ya había dejado los tenedores encima de la mesa unos instantes antes – Me han dicho que iba a… creo que algo relacionado con su moto ¿no?.

.-. Correcto.

.-. Lo que no se es porque ha venido ella antes que nosotros. Bien podía haber esperado a venir con todos. No se que ha podido hacer aquí desde tan temprano… – dijo Ron, cogiendo los cubiertos y dirigiéndose al salón, detrás de Hermione…que no podía borrar la sonrisa tonta que se le había puesto en la cara. Le gustaba esa mentalidad tan infantil que tenia a veces… _si él supiera_.

Pues, lo que había ocurrido esa mañana al despertar era que se habían encontrado con la cama vacía de la pelirroja… y sus padres comunicándoles en el desayuno que iban a hacer ese día, para gran alegría de todos y cada uno de ellos.

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

El sol entraba tímido, pero decidido, por la ventana, despertando a las únicas personas que todavía permanecían en la cama a esas horas del día. Abrazados y felices por ese agradable despertar. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y sin más palabras, juntaron sus labios… _una vez más_.

.-. Uhm… - dijo Harry, en medio de los tiernos y delicados besos que se daban mutuamente – ¿Crees que se darán cuenta si nos quedamos aquí todo el día?. – sugirió acariciando el pelo rojo como llamas de Ginny, y después recorriendo con los dedos ese rostro que tanto le apasionaba.

.-. Creo que si – contestó ésta depositando un breve beso en sus labios – Es tu cumpleaños¿recuerdas?.

.-. No se me ha olvidado. Sólo que… – empezó a contestar mientras acariciaba el rostro una y otra vez de la persona que estaba encima de él, sus cabellos cayendo graciosamente sobre su cara – Sólo que ya tengo todo lo que deseo – terminó de decir mientras delimitaba con sus dedos esa boca que le tenia tan loco.

.-. ¿De verdad?. – dijo Ginny divertida, apartándose unos centímetros para poder contemplar totalmente aquel rostro amado - ¿Y que es?.

.-. A ti - y junto con sus palabras, le acercó hacia él y la volvió a besar dulce y tiernamente.

.-.

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

Casi todo el mundo se encontraba ya en el salón de la casa: Remus, Tonks con su prometido (que habían llegado juntos sólo unos minutos atrás), Arabella Figg (la antigua vecina de Harry en Privet Drive), OjoLoco Moody, Hagrid (ya sentado y ocupando dos sillas), Mundungus Fletcher (que parecía mirar más la decoración y los objetos de la habitación que a los propios ocupantes), unos cinco miembros más de la Orden del Fénix que llevaban dos años con ellos y, finalmente, Albus Dumbledore.

Además, claro está, los padres de Hermione y la familia Weasley casi al completo, con la excepción de Ginny, que se suponía estaba con Sirius (éste todavía no había aparecido… al igual que Harry)

.-. Es estupendo que te hayan dejado salir del hospital unos pocos días – dijo Charlie a uno de sus hermanos menores. Después del ataque a Privet Drive unos meses atrás (el mismo día en que secuestraran a los Dursley, y le hirieran gravemente al intentar impedírselo), Percy había estado debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en San Mungo

.-. Si. Los médicos dicen que pronto me recuperaré del todo. Aunque… - un ligero quejido salió de su boca al intentar coger su vaso de la mesa. Su costado seguía sufriendo las secuelas de los crucios que le habían lanzado tan duramente.

.-. Toma – Hermione, sentada casi a su lado, le acercó el vaso dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría.

.-. Por cierto Percy, me ha contado papá que la enfermera que tienes se pasa más tiempo en tu habitación que en las de los demás – intervino Ron en la conversación, desde el otro lado de Hermione.

.-. Eso no es verdad, Doris no… es decir, la enfermera Strat… - empezó a decir, pero las risas que empezaron a sonar a causa de su tartamudeo y la reacción tardía para intentar corregir lo dicho, acallaron el resto de su frase.

.-.

.-. Que bien se lo pasan ¿verdad?. – dijo Albus Dumbledore a la persona que estaba a su lado mientras ambos miraba al lugar de donde provenían todas las risas. En sus ojos una chispa de diversión al ver la cara completamente colorada y cabizbaja de Percy, uno de sus antiguos alumnos.

.-. Son jóvenes. Pierden la cabeza con el amor – le respondió Moody volviendo la cabeza y fijándose en otra pareja que existía en el salón – Y los adultos también – bufó al ver a Tonks acaramelada con su prometido, el cual le estaba murmurando cosas al oído y ésta reía divertida al escucharlas. Tras unos segundos de observarles, se dirigió de nuevo al director de Hogwarts – Tienes que hablar seriamente con ella. En su estado no puede arriesgarse tanto.

.-. Lo se, he intentado prohibirle que luche pero es tan cabezota como Sirius.

.-. ¿Se lo ha dicho ya?.

.-. Lo de la boda si. Lo otro, no.

.-. De lo que no hay duda es que no tardará mucho en enterarse – concluyó Moody al ver cómo esos dos jóvenes se volvían a abrazar y besar en la otra parte de la mesa.

.-.

.-. ¿No piensas que es muy tarde para estar todavía en la cama?. – dijo Ron al terminar de reír y fijarse en la hora… aunque más eran los sonidos que hacia su estómago al ver tanta y tanta comida junta y no poder ni siquiera tocarla, que se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era – Deberíamos ir a despertar a Harry

.-. Oh, Ron, déjale dormir un poco más. Estará teniendo unos dulces sueños – le dijo alguien sentado dos lugares más lejos de él, al lado de Hermione. Lo que si se dio cuenta ésta era del énfasis que ponía en la palabra "dulces"

.-. Eh, no te metas en conversaciones ajenas, George. No estaba hablando contigo.

.-. Lo siento hermanito, pero no puedo hacer nada más – se disculpó éste divertido, señalando a su lado, donde Fred y la amiga que había traído Bill (compañera suya de Gringotts, según les había contado él más tarde) estaban teniendo más que palabras – Y¡por Dios, Bill, la próxima vez trae a otra persona. No se, aunque sea a la irritante de Fleur. No soporto estar solo mientras otras personas están… están así – se dirigió recriminante a su hermano mayor, situado a unos cuatro asientos más alejado de él, y señalando a su gemelo.

.-. Yo no tengo la culpa de eso. La próxima vez, se tú el primero en saludar¿no crees?. – dijo Bill disculpándose divertido un momento, tras lo cual reanudó la conversación que estaba teniendo con Charlie y con Percy, las personas que estaban sentadas a sus dos lados. Los tres comentando lo sucedido unos días antes en el callejón Diagon (un ataque en el que se habían capturado a unos cuantos aprendices de mortifagos al invocar la marca tenebrosa)

.-. Y bien¿me acompañas Hermione?.

.-. Ron, siéntate – dijo ella, cogiendole de un brazo e impidiendo que se dirigiera hacia las escaleras – Ya bajará cuando sea. No hay prisa… Seguiremos esperando.

.-. No hay prisa para ti, pero yo me muero de hambre – los ojos de Hermione rodaron incrédulos al escuchar esas palabras, aunque, la verdad sea dicha, ya se estaba impresionando del tiempo que Ron no había mencionado la comida.

.-. ¿No ha bajado todavía?. – en esos instantes aparecía Sirius detrás de ellos dos… proveniente del sótano (se veía que había estado limpiando su moto por las manchas de aceite que llevaba en los pantalones)… y solo.

.-. No, aún no se ha levantado de la cama – dijo Hermione, y mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Ron, que parecía estudiar a Sirius… como si algo le fallase en la visión. Tras unos segundos en los que los engranajes de su cabeza empezaron a funcionar, muy lentamente eso si, Ron se levantó súbitamente de la silla: acababa de darse cuenta de todo

.-. ¡Ginny! – fue la única palabra que pronunció antes de salir de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Hermione, unos instantes después, temerosa de lo que podía suceder, siguió sus pasos. El resto de los presentes en el salón sólo rieron al ver como ellos dos desaparecían por la puerta, pensando que seria una pelea de pareja o algo parecido.

.-.

.-. ¿Qué?. – dijo Ginny, chocando con su hermano, a unos metros de la puerta del salón: había oído su nombre instantes antes de llegar al lugar.

Ron, lo único que hizo fue cogerla de los hombros y mirarla detenidamente, como si la estuviera estudiando, con un reproche en su cara.

.-. Así que era eso ¿no?.

.-. ¿A que te refieres?.

.-. Ya lo sabes – dijo Ron con un ligero enfado en su voz.

.-. No se de qué hablas. Y deja de apretarme el hombro.

.-. ¿Dónde está?.

.-. ¿Dónde está quién?. – preguntó Ginny apartándose furiosa de él y sabiendo muy bien a quien se refería.

.-. Ya lo sabes, al traidor de Harry. No se como mamá y papá lo han permitido.

.-. ¡Ron!

.-. Sólo tienes quince años.

.-. Cumpliré dieciséis dentro de once días, para tu información – replicó furiosa Ginny, entendiendo que había insinuado su hermano – Y tu no eres mi padre.

.-. Pero soy tu hermano mayor.

.-. Eso no te da derecho a entrometerte en MI vida – enfatizó fuertemente el posesivo.

.-. Ron, déjala – en esos instantes, Hermione llegaba a su altura, y le agarraba del brazo.

.-. Tú lo sabias también ¿verdad?. – dijo Ron con ira en su voz mirándole – Sabias que… ¡Harry! – se desembarazó de las manos que le aprisionaban, y se dirigió corriendo y furioso hacia su mejor amigo, que bajaba por las escaleras en esos momentos.

.-. Ey, hola – le saludó Harry un poco adormilado al verle aparecer, sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido antes, ni del estado de rabia e ira que llevaba Ron al dirigirse hacia él.

Un momento después se encontró tumbado en el suelo a causa del tremendo puñetazo que le había propinado éste en la cara al llegar a su altura. Las gafas cayeron por el suelo de forma estrepitosa, rompiéndose los cristales en mil pedazos.

.-. Tú… tú… - y antes de que Ron volviera a descargar sus manos sobre él, Hermione y Ginny le sujetaron, y apartaron con dificultad.

.-. Pero… ¿Qué?. – dijo Harry levantándose, y tocándose la nariz, por la que empezaba a salir bastante sangre.

.-. Sucio traidor. Para eso querías que viniese mi hermana antes ¿verdad?. – Ron le miraba con furia en sus ojos y veneno en sus palabras. Pero antes de que pudiese decir más, Hermione aplicó un hechizo de silencio sobre él, el cual no impidió que se intuyesen la mayoría de los insultos que estaban saliendo de su boca muda y rabiosa. Después, dirigió su varita a las gafas de Harry y las reparó.

.-. ¿Te ha hecho mucho daño?. – dijo Ginny acercándose a Harry y acariciándole la mejilla dulcemente mientras le ponía las gafas recogidas del suelo. Sabía lo que su hermano estaba pensando (y diciendo) de ellos, y no le importaba nada de nada… porque no era cierto.

.-. No, solo me molesta un poco la sangre – le respondió cogiendole la mano que ella había apoyado en su cara - ¿Qué le pasa a Ron?. – dijo mirando la cara enrojecida y furiosa de su amigo, que se debatía en los brazos de Hermione ahora. Ginny, entonces, se acercó a su oído y le murmuró unas palabras que hicieron que a Harry se le subieran todos los colores posibles a la cara - ¿Eso piensa?. – y al ver como Ginny asentía divertida con la cabeza, casi deseó haber hecho lo que su amigo había pensado… para merecerse el puñetazo totalmente. Una carcajada salió de su boca. Después, acercándose a él, se puso a su altura y le miró directamente a los ojos – Ron, no se cómo no confías en mi totalmente. Yo nunca haría nada malo a Ginny, la quiero demasiado. Además, somos demasiado jóvenes todavía…

Hermione sintió como Ron se relajaba instantes después: había visto la sinceridad en los ojos de Harry y había comprendido que todo había sido un absurdo e injustificado arrebato. Si siempre había confiado en él y sabia cuánto se amaban ambos¿cómo había podido pensar eso?.

.-. Lo siento. He sido un idiota – se disculpó Ron levantándose del suelo ayudado por la mano de Harry – No se cómo he podido pensar eso. ¿Te duele mucho?. – dijo al ver la sangre que empapaba la camiseta que llevaba su amigo (Hermione ya había parado la hemorragia con un hechizo unos segundos antes)

.-. Sólo un poco – le respondió éste mientras abría la puerta del salón, las chicas ya habían entrado.

.-. ¿Me perdonas?. – volvió a decir con la voz afligida antes de cruzarla.

.-. Claro que si Ron. ¿Lo dudabas acaso?. – y Harry le sostuvo la puerta para que pasase. Cuando entraron en el salón, vieron como Ginny había añadido dos sillas más entre Hermione y George (Sirius se había sentado junto a Arabella y Mundugus) – Ahora, lo que creo que deberías hacer es disculparte con Ginny.

.-. Es verdad. No se cómo pude pensar eso de ella. A veces creo que es más madura incluso que los gemelos y yo juntos.

.-. Eso… ni lo dudes – rió Harry mientras entraban los dos en el salón y se dirigían hacia sus respectivos asientos.

.-.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

.-.

A bastante distancia de ese ambiente festivo y alegre daba lugar una escena bien distinta. No era la alegría lo que predominaba, sino el ansia de poder lo que se perseguía.

En una habitación atestada de oscuridad, con apenas unas pocas y débiles antorchas en sus paredes, empezaba un pacto entre dos de los seres más poderosos y terribles que hubieran existido nunca en el mundo. Uno de ellos ya era suficientemente conocido por su crueldad y maldad: Lord Voldemort; y el otro… el otro tan sólo era una sombra más oscura en medio de la sala, pero a pesar de ello, irradiaba un poder terrible imposible de descifrar.

.-.

En la Sombra sólo se distinguían dos leves brillos rojizos y sedientos de sangre en el lugar donde deberían estar los ojos si tuviera una cabeza, y una y otra vez parecía mirar a su alrededor, comprobando, con desagrado, que se encontraban solos (ya que… ay de la persona que le mirase siquiera un breve segundo directamente a esos dos pozos de negrura, pues caería fulminada ante la oscuridad que desprendía). Deseaba matar, era su instinto, su naturaleza.

Con un movimiento de su manto de negrura, varias de las antorchas dejaron de iluminar la habitación, quedando tan sólo las dos luces que permanecían al lado del Señor Oscuro.

Lord Voldemort no dijo nada, ni miró con reproche aquel gesto desdeñoso de su invitado, más si cabe, una sonrisa de autosatisfacción asomó por la comisura de sus labios de serpiente. Ambos eran seres de oscuridad e hijos del mal más profundo, por ello él era el único que podía invocarle y verle sin caer muerto a sus pies.

.-.

Después de aquel gesto de apagar las luces, la Sombra se irguió en todo su poder, desplegando su manto de oscuridad por cada rincón de la habitación, haciéndose dueña y señora de los lugares en los que una vez había existido luz y calor. Lord Voldemort seguía sonriendo.

Y, cuando únicamente quedaba a la vista el sillón donde se encontraba sentado, y las dos antorchas que iluminaban quedamente ese lugar, la Sombra dejó de expandirse… y se arrodilló ante él.

La oscuridad empezó a concentrarse en un solo lugar, haciéndose cada vez más densa cuanto más junta estaba. Los destellos de sus ojos estaban fijos en una sola cosa, chispeantes, anhelantes, poderosos… pero sumisos: reconocía a su superior.

.-.

El Señor Oscuro miró directamente a esos dos pozos infinitos de negrura, y en vez de quedar atrapados en ellos (como muchos y muchos habían hecho a lo largo de los siglos que llevaba esa criatura vagando en las tinieblas) logró someterlos a su voluntad: la Sombra bajó la mirada derrotada.

Un chisporroteo se escuchó a continuación cuando Voldemort invocó a sus manos un cáliz (un vaso de cristal finamente decorado con runas), que hasta entonces había estado a sus pies, entre esos dos seres. De él salía un humo denso y espeso, y el líquido que fluía en su interior (creando remolinos y ondas sin el más leve movimiento) combatía en color con la oscuridad de la habitación. Sin decir ninguna palabra (nada se había pronunciado todavía desde que ambos se encontrasen frente a frente, desde que el mago invocase a la Sombra), alargó ese recipiente a su invitado, que sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer, lo rodeó fuertemente con un trozo de su ser casi etéreo.

.-.

Seguidamente, levantó la mirada, y bajo los atentos ojos del hombre, logró crear, en ese mismo lugar de contacto con la vasija, una gota de espesa y concentrada negrura, más incluso que cualquier oscuridad que se haya imaginado nunca. Esa parte de él, destacada imponentemente en su cuerpo, fue depositada en el cáliz, produciendo una muy perceptible reacción en el líquido: las ondas se congelaron en el sitio, y no existió movimiento alguno más cuando fue trasladada a la otra persona.

Lord Voldemort, al recibir de nuevo el cáliz en sus manos, hizo algo parecido a lo que había hecho la Sombra: con un objeto punzante y afilado (una aguja, del mismo material que la vasija, con las mismas runas grabadas a fuego en ese breve espacio que tenia), de uno de sus dedos sacó una gota de sangre que fue depositada en el líquido. El contenido pareció estremecerse un instante… después, no sucedió nada más, aparentemente.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos: la Sombra arrodillada, y el mago observándola con autosuficiencia, sabedor de su gran poder y control de todas las criaturas de la oscuridad.

.-.

Tras unos segundos, en el cáliz volvió a existir movimiento. Ahora los vapores eran más penetrantes y nauseabundos, pero ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar. Ninguno de los dos sentía ese olor.

Repitiendo el ritual, Voldemort alargó el objeto hacia la Sombra, y ésta lo aceptó.

Sin más dilación, lo llevó al lugar donde debiera existir una boca si tuviera forma humana, y bebió la mitad del líquido, o, mejor dicho, absorbió en su interior, pues éste pareció ensombrecer y desaparecer ante el contacto con la oscuridad. La otra parte del líquido que quedaba en el cáliz, al regresar a su dueño original, también siguió el mismo destino: fue bebido despacio y pausadamente, sin apartar la mirada de la Sombra, vigilante no, anhelante del poder que le iba a otorgar.

A continuación, un estremecimiento en la Sombra: su poder estaba fundiéndose, siendo uno con el mago.

_El pacto, entre esos dos seres del mal, se había cerrado._

.-.

La sala pareció temblar un instante, un momento antes de que la Sombra desapareciera del lugar para cumplir la misión que le acababan de encomendar. No costaría mucho, tan sólo era un muchacho. Además, no iría él. No, no se rebajaría a ese trabajo, mandaría a uno de sus súbditos. No merecía su presencia siquiera… _Tan sólo era un insignificante joven. _

.-.

Lord Voldemort se quedó solo en la gran sala, sonriendo satisfecho al verse dueño y señor de las tinieblas, como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Ahora si que tenía el poder absoluto, ahora ya nada ni nadie le detendría en su conquista por el dominio del mundo.

Alzando una de sus manos, con la varita en la mano, pero sin pronunciar una sola palabra, señaló a las dos antorchas que todavía permanecían tímidamente encendidas a su lado… que perdieron su calor y su luz inmediatamente, volviéndose hielo, y cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, y dejando la habitación completamente a oscuras. _Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro_.

.-.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

.-.

Albus Dumbledore bebió un sorbo de su café con un gesto de preocupación en su cara mientras observaba la otra parte de la mesa, donde varios adolescentes reían y bromeaban sin cesar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en una única persona de todos ellos, aquella por la que celebraban esa comida y esa fiesta. Aquella que tanto le preocupaba últimamente, pues sabía que él era el único capaz de acabar con la guerra en la que estaban inmersos. Al menos, pensó a la vez que se llevaba de nuevo la taza a sus labios y miraba cómo Harry reía despreocupado, que disfrute un poco de la felicidad… _mientras pudiera, ya que pronto todo cambiaría, por desgracia, tal y como habían previsto_.

Su observación y ensimismamiento fue interrumpido por un suave gruñido a su lado. Dumbledore giró y, con una breve inclinación de cabeza, asintió ante ese gesto: ambos sabían en que pensaba el otro en esos instantes de profunda reflexión.

.-. No es que desprecie la magnifica bebida – dijo finalmente Moody desenroscando su petaca y bebiendo un largo trago de ella – Pero prefiero estar seguro y preparado ante cualquier imprevisto – concluyó depositando ese objeto encima de la mesa y no quitándole ojo de encima (y con su ojo mágico atento a los movimientos de una persona en concreto) – Además, con esos dos aquí no hay que fiarse de nada – y, acompañando sus palabras, señaló hacia los gemelos Weasley.

.-. No creo que haya que preocuparse mucho. Están demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos para molestar a los mayores – le respondió el director de Hogwarts, observando como Fred seguía con la amiga de Bill, y George interviniendo en las conversaciones de las personas que estaban a su lado. – Divide y vencerás – anunció con una divertida sonrisa y dejando la taza vacía en la mesa.

.-. No creía que fueras capaz de eso Albus – murmuró con una divertida voz el viejo auror al darse cuenta de todo – No sabia que te divertía emparejar a los jóvenes.

.-. Fue idea del mayor de los Weasley – señaló a Bill imperceptiblemente con la mano – Estaba un poco harto de las bromas de sus hermanos, así que… yo sólo di un empujón a su idea.

.-. Que mente más retorcida tienes.

.-. No tienes ni idea, Alastor – concluyó Albus Dumbledore triunfante mientras se servia otra taza de café.

Una sombra de preocupación apareció entonces en sus ojos al volver a mirar a su alrededor y ver tanta y tanta felicidad y alegría juntas, en ese día tan especial para una persona. Había logrado disimular muy bien lo que le estaba ocurriendo, esa falta de fuerzas, de energías, que había empezado a experimentar desde finales del curso anterior. Esa sensación, que se incrementaba día tras día, de que muy pronto dejaría de estar ahí, guiando, vigilando porque todo fuese en el rumbo correcto. Como siempre que pensaba en ese asunto (cada día más, como si intuyese que estaba muy cerca), tenia la certeza de que, una vez que él ya no estuviese, todo seria distinto. Pero¿Cuánto de distinto?. ¿Cuánto cambiaria?. ¿Seria para bien?. ¿O, en cambio, al desaparecer él, quedarían como un barco a la deriva, sin rumbo conocido, siendo presa de violentas olas y tormentas desconocidas?. No sabia ninguna de esas respuestas, y eso era lo que le preocupaba enormemente.

Al menos, tenía a Alastor como confidente, y podía confiar en él para que, todo lo que no pudiese terminar, lo hiciera él después. Confiaba ciegamente en que así seria. Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento (por ser su confidente, su mano derecha ahora, su _sucesor_) Albus Dumbledore volvió a reflexionar sobre todo ello a la vez que bebía, lentamente, el café que se había servido nuevamente instantes antes.

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

.-.

.-. Nunca había visto antes uno de estos. Es genial poder ver tu propia casa así¿no?. – Ron tenia, entre sus manos, la imagen de la casa que Harry heredaba ese día tan especial: la casa de sus padres, la casa donde había pasado sus primeros meses de vida, la casa que sólo conocía a través de los sueños que habían invadido su mente las primeras semanas de verano.

.-. Si, bastante – asintió contento Harry, pensando en cuando podría ir a visitar el lugar, pues sobre él todavía existía la vigilancia de ambos bandos de la guerra – Quisiera haber ido hoy, pero… ya sabéis, con todo lo que ocurre – dijo alegando a lo que todos conocían.

.-. No te preocupes, seguro que Dumbledore te dejará visitarla este mes que queda – a su lado, Hermione le animó, cogiendo entre sus manos la imagen de la casa y devolviéndosela.

.-. Ojalá. Pero, no se, lo noto más extraño que nunca. Está muy distante conmigo, casi más que hace dos años – los tres miraron hacia la misma dirección y vieron como el director y Moody hablaban entre ellos en voz baja, apartados de los demás, como lo habían hecho casi desde el inicio de la comida.

Harry sintió un escalofrío al mirar al auror, como si el ojo mágico que éste poseía estuviese fijo siempre en él, observándole y estudiándole detenidamente. ¿Por qué lo hacia?. ¿No había tenido suficiente satisfacción al haberle arrebatado su varita unas semanas antes?. ¿No había pensado que, con ese gesto, había hecho nacer en su interior un deseo muy fuerte de venganza hacia él?. No, no había olvidado nada de lo sucedido. Desechó esos pensamientos de su mente con un movimiento de su cabeza. Ahí y ahora estaba con las personas que más quería y no tenia que preocuparse, de momento, de esos actos sin sentido para él.

.-. ¿Y tú que piensas?. – la voz de Ron le hizo regresar al presente. Tanto él como Hermione le miraban en espera de una respuesta.

.-. ¿Que pienso de qué?.

.-. No me digas que estabas de nuevo en las nubes – dijo Hermione, y al comprobar que, efectivamente, su amigo no había oído la pregunta, volvió a repetirla – Del nombramiento del Primer Ministro.

.-. ¿Ya hay uno nuevo?. No lo sabia – en esos momentos se sentaba Ginny a su lado, trayendo dos platos con un trozo de pastel en cada uno. Depositando uno de ellos frente a Harry, aguardó la respuesta de su hermano.

.-. No, pero según papá ya están proponiendo candidatos. Entre ellos está el señor Diggory – la mano de Harry detuvo el recorrido de la cuchara hacia la boca al recordar el Torneo de los Tres Magos y su funesta final: era el padre de Cedric. Su estómago dio un vuelco al recordar esa noche. Ron siguió hablando, sin darse cuenta del efecto que sus palabras habían hecho en él. Al final de la larga lista de nombres de los cuales a Harry no le sonaba ninguno, oyó nombres que reconoció de inmediato – También se supone que hay alguien del departamento de aurores, pero nadie sabe quien puede ser. Yo pienso que puede ser Kingsley Shacklebolt, y Hermione sostiene que es Moody.

.-. Si te fijases más en los detalles, tú también pensarías que él será el próximo Primer Ministro, Ron. No hay ninguna duda en que lo será – dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y en actitud defensiva.

.-. No comprendo – intervino Harry, sin saber a lo que se refería Hermione. A él no le agradaba mucho ese último nombre para que fuera el Primer Ministro, se sentía bastante cabreado todavía por lo que le había hecho unas semanas atrás – Desde que lo conocemos, todo el mundo opina que es algo excéntrico y que no… - en ese instante sintió más que nunca la mirada fija del auror en él, como si pudiera escuchar todas y cada una de sus palabras. Cerró la boca inmediatamente, pero en los ojos destelleaba una chispa de rabia hacia él mientras le apartó la mirada. No, nunca lo olvidaría mientras viviera.

.-. Por eso mismo – continuó su explicación ella, sin percatarse de lo ocurrido – Porque todo el mundo le conoce, y sabe que ha dirigido las defensas del Ministerio desde el ataque del año pasado. Además, todas las personas piensan que seria bueno tener a Dumbledore cerca del poder, ya que Moody confía últimamente siempre en él sobre los asuntos que tiene que tratar, como las defensas de estos momentos.

.-. Por la trampa del año pasado ¿verdad?. - dijo George, inclinándose hacia ellos. Y todos ellos recordaron la incursión de mortifagos que habían arrasado el ministerio a finales de curso, matando al Primer Ministro, y haciendo creer a Voldemort que también había matado a Dumbledore (cuando la verdad era que éste había ido a su guarida para rescatar a Harry. Todo había sido un engaño creado a través de ilusiones y pociones multijugos, y la inestimable ayuda de un viejo y querido amigo del director, que murió en su lugar) Los cinco recordaban con tristeza a su viejo profesor de defensa. Una vez más, la maldición de esa asignatura se hacia realidad.

.-. En efecto. Voldemort ya no se arriesgará más. Ahora lo que buscará será un golpe certero con el que acabar con todos los que le amenazan. Y contigo, Harry. Pero… no lo conseguirá. No mientras estemos a tu lado – añadió Hermione mirándole a los ojos y posando una de sus manos en la de él antes de levantarse de la mesa. Éste sonrió agradecido, comprendiendo las palabras de su amiga.

Si, mientras estuviese al lado de las personas que quería, Voldemort no podía hacer nada contra él. Con un delicado gesto, rodeó la cintura de Ginny, la atrajo hacia él y la sentó encima de sus rodillas.

Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas cuando llegase su hora, y tenia muchos motivos por los que vencer. Y, al ver como Ron giraba la cabeza para hablar con Percy (dándoles la espalda a ellos dos), Harry no pudo resistir más, y besó con infinita ternura a la persona que más amaba en el mundo y que ahora estaba a su lado, con él, abrazándole también. Era tremendamente feliz en esos momentos, y deseaba que esa sensación durase para toda la eternidad. _Que poco sabía entonces de lo rápido que puede cambiar todo._

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

.-. Que rápido se hacen mayores¿verdad?. – Arabella Figg miraba en dirección a la pareja que en esos instantes se estaba besando tiernamente.

Sirius, a su lado, asintió a esas palabras un poco dormido. Él también observaba ese mismo lugar y la felicidad que desprendía su ahijado desde el mismo momento en que se había levantado y había descubierto _su_ regalo de cumpleaños. Había viajado toda la noche con la motocicleta largo tiempo hasta llegar a la Madriguera. había hablado con Arthur y con Molly, y al final había conseguido su permiso para volver a la casa de Remus con una persona muy especial, persona que casi todo el tiempo había permanecido dormida, agarrada a su espalda, y sin saber a dónde se dirigía… hasta que llegaron.

Recordó como una sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro de Ginny al llegar y comprender, y el abrazo de agradecimiento que ésta le había dado sinceramente por aquel gesto. No, nunca podría olvidar esa expresión de felicidad que se había dibujado en su cara al entrar corriendo en la casa, rumbo a un lugar concreto. Todo parecía un dulce sueño… _y eso era lo que había pensado Ginny al acostarse hasta que el sol del mediodía disipo todas sus dudas y le hizo comprender que todo había sido una agradable realidad. Un estupendo regalo de cumpleaños que le hacían a Harry._

Eso, el recuerdo de esa noche pasada, le hizo retroceder al pasado, a cuando todavía tenía veinte años y volaba libre y sin preocupaciones por el cielo, con la plateada motocicleta, su orgullo. Y apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos puestas sobre la mesa, empezó a darse cuenta de que realmente había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que tuviese a Harry en sus brazos, desde que viese a James orgulloso de su hijo recién nacido en el hospital y a Lily tumbada en la cama y sonriendo ante tal imagen. Si, había pasado mucho, demasiado tiempo. Y ahora, el pequeño bebé era todo un adulto a efectos de la ley. Ya era mayor de edad… _Que rápido pasaba el tiempo_.

.-.

.-. Si no supiera que es imposible – empezó a decir en un tono bastante borracho Mundugus Fletcher a su lado e interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, en las manos un vaso de vino que rellenaba continuamente. Tras una pausa, en la que bebió un largo trago, siguió vacilante lo que estaba diciendo a Sirius –… Juraría que ellos dos son James y Lily cuando tenían diecisiete años. Se parecen tantoooo… - se quejó amargamente al terminar la frase y terminó lo que le quedaba de bebida. Después, alargó la mano para coger la botella de vino que había acaparado enfrente de él en la mesa.

.-. Dung, creo que ya es hora de parar de beber – dijo Sirius, delicadamente, en el tono en que se habla a los borrachos, y sabedor de que éste estaba acercándose peligrosamente a un punto bastante malo para su salud mental a causa del alcohol. Para ello, intentó coger el vaso, pero Mundugus apartó tan fuerte sus manos… que logró tirar el vaso y la botella al suelo, creando un gran montón de cristales a sus pies.

.-. Mira lo que has hecho – medio lloriqueó mirando los restos de su vaso y el charco del suelo – Ahora, ahora, ahora… - durante un instante intentó pensar las palabras que diría a continuación, pero sólo consiguió balbucear unas cuantas incongruencias antes de apoyar completamente la cabeza en la mesa y empezar a roncar fuertemente a causa de la borrachera que había alcanzado.

.-. Está mucho mejor así, le mantendrá un buen rato callado. Muchas gracias Sirius. Hacia falta. Me estaba empezando un dolor de cabeza sólo con oírle hablar – dijo rápidamente la señora Figg satisfecha y agradecida al ver lo sucedido con Flecther. Después volvió a la observación que también tenia ella del resto de los comensales y asistentes a la comida – Por cierto Sirius¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan cabezota?. – ese rápido cambio de tema cogió desprevenido al hombre.

.- ¿De qué hablas?.

.-. Ya lo sabes. Tienes que hablar con Tonks.

.-. Ella se fue de casa. Yo no la eché – contestó algo malhumorado, al saberse no culpable de esa acusación

.-. Lo sé, ella me lo dijo. Pero tienes que comprender su postura. Está… - empezó a decir, pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de que Sirius todavía no lo sabia. Tonks no se lo había dicho aún, todavía enfadada con él como estaba a causa de su compromiso.

.-. ¿Está qué?. – preguntó al ver cómo la mujer callaba de repente.

.-. Está entusiasmada con la boda – logró decir tras unos instantes. Si Sirius no se había dado cuenta en la comida de que su prima comía más que nunca, de que su humor cambiaba bruscamente, de que a veces apoyaba la mano inconscientemente sobre su vientre… ella no seria quien le contará la verdad. Ya se enteraría más adelante. Sin más, se levantó de la mesa, dejando a Sirius un poco pensativo y reflexivo.

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

.-. ¿Crees que me dejarán salir de esta "prisión" dentro de once días?. Quiero felicitarte igual que tú a mí – murmuró Harry al oído de la pelirroja que estaba a su lado. Ginny, comprendiendo lo que quería decir, sólo sonrió. Al cabo de unos segundos en los que miró a su alrededor, se aproximó hacia él y le dijo la respuesta en el oído.

.-. Nada me gustaría más – y reafirmó sus palabras apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y abrazándole de forma muy dulce, algo a lo que Harry respondió de la misma manera, añadiendo un leve beso en ese pelo que tanto le gustaba de la persona amada. Sintiendo, también, como ese breve contacto les volvía a evadir del mundo real, estando ellos dos solos, nadie más. No eran dos personas, eran una sola alma, tal y como un día dijera Remus en broma. Y así se sentían ellos dos cuando se abrazaban, se besaban, eran sólo uno, no dos. _Uno…_

.-. Eh, eh¿que están haciendo?. Dejen pasar el aire – se dirigió Ron hacia ellos dos, después de estar hablando con sus hermanos mayores se había dado la vuelta y se había encontrado con esa escena romántica. Inmediatamente, Harry y Ginny se sentaron derechos en sus sillas, mirando divertidos la expresión que llevaba él, pero sin dejar de sentir el contacto con el otro, sus manos agarradas, sus miradas conectadas…

.-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, _papá_ – dijo su hermana, sacándole la lengua al concluir – No sabia que no te gustase ver a las parejas felices.

.-. No es por eso Ginny. Sólo que no me acostumbro a que sea _mi hermana _y _mi mejor amigo_ quienes se están haciendo carantoñas enfrente de mí.

.-. Vaya, eso significa que Hermione no te abraza tanto como te gustaría y… - Ginny empezó a decir, mirando hacia donde estaba su amiga… pero Ron le lanzó una mirada que hizo que desistiera de su intento por continuar – De acuerdo, me callo – anunció, y como venganza, depositó un ligero beso en los labios de Harry antes de sentarse, de nuevo, correctamente en su silla y viendo divertida la expresión de desesperación que ponía su hermano al verles de ese modo. Harry, en cambio, estaba encantado con esas divertidas peleas entre hermanos en ese día, y más con las recompensas que, como en ese caso, solía tener para disgusto de su amigo.

.-. Lo siento Ron, las mujeres mandan – le murmuró unos instantes después con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, antes de continuar con su ración de postre.

.-.

A varios metros de ellos, Hermione se había levantado para preguntarle algo a Tonks, y al ver como ésta le asentía con la cabeza, la joven bruja le abrazó fuerte y alegremente. Después de ese gesto, regresó junto con sus amigos con una sonrisa en la boca. Había acertado en su suposición.

.-. ¿De que estabais hablando?. – dijo Ron intrigado, una vez que se sentó a su lado, señalando a Tonks.

.-. Eso… ya os enterareis dentro de poco – respondió ella alegremente y mirando a la auror que sonreía con una chispa de felicidad en sus ojos y miraba en su dirección.

Si, antes de finalizar el año tendrían dos acontecimientos muy felices que celebrar. Sin saberlo, se habían comprometido unos meses atrás, y justo cuando estaban ya con los preparativos para casarse en Navidad, la otra feliz noticia les había hecho enormemente dichosos a ambos aurores. Tonks no lo habían previsto (y más cuándo estaban en medio de la guerra en la que el futuro se veía difuso e incierto), pero ahora desprendía un aura de felicidad pasase por donde pasase. No le importaba mucho lo que dijera Sirius, ella era feliz, y eso era lo que importaba. Puso su mano encima de la de Jonathan, su prometido, sintiéndose una de las personas más felices del mundo. No importaba ahora ya nada, sólo ellos dos… mejor dicho, ellos tres.

.-.

Así estaban todos los presentes en la casa y en esa habitación: disfrutando de un remanso de tranquilidad en medio de la guerra que ocurría fuera, en el mundo mágico. Hablando de un futuro que se veía borroso, haciendo planes para ocupar la mente y no pensar en lo que podría ocurrir en el mañana. Disfrutando, un día, unas horas, de la compañía de las personas queridas y amadas. Disfrutando de su presencia y riendo sin preocuparse. Disfrutando de un día de paz en medio de la guerra.

Pero… no todo puede ser eternamente perfecto… _y más cuando en el destino del protagonista de esa celebración se entrecruzan continuamente el amor y el dolor_.

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

.-.

De nuevo, las dos personas de más rango y poder de la sala se encontraban hablando en voz baja entre ellos, apartados de la mesa, observando las caras felices de unos adolescentes, en concreto a uno de ellos, sobre el cual casi siempre habían trascurrido las conversaciones de ese día que estaba acabando ya (el atardecer se veía a través de las ventanas) Ambos hombres miraban hacia el mismo lugar y discutían, sin que nadie se enterase, lo que tenían que hacer: el cómo, pues eso era lo que más problemas les causaba. El porque hacerlo estaba claro en sus mentes: por y para su bien. Lo único que lamentaban a veces era saber que el chico no les comprendería, no al principio. _Era tan complicado de entender._

.-.

En eso se encontraban, discutiendo que fecha seria la más idónea para dar el siguiente paso de su plan cuando, de repente, un grito de dolor se alzó por encima de todas las voces y las miradas de todas las personas del salón se dirigieron hacia el mismo lugar, hacia el mismo punto, preocupadas, angustiadas algunas, desconcertadas otras. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían escuchado el grito de dolor de Harry, rompiendo la alegría y el bullicio de la fiesta… y ahora… ahora se encontraba sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos, tapándose la frente con los dedos, pero los más cercanos a él pudieron ver como varias gotas de sangre (provenientes sin dudarlo de su cicatriz) se deslizaban por su cara poco a poco.

.-.

Después, todo lo que observaba Harry se volvió oscuro: las caras de las personas desaparecían ante sus ojos, todo se volvía grisáceo y terminaba por desaparecer, dando paso a un lugar con un único tono de color, a un lugar repleto de negrura a su alrededor… y, finalmente, se deslizó en un mundo plagado de tinieblas al derrumbarse, desmayado, sobre la mesa. Su mano dejó a la vista su ya tan famosa cicatriz, y el rastro de sangre que salía débilmente de ella…

_Ese día que había empezado con amor, terminaba desgraciadamente con dolor._

.-.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

.-.

No sabía que había ocurrido. No recordaba nada. Sólo la sensación de estar deslizándose y perdiendo todo rastro con la realidad. El desvanecimiento de los colores y la agobiante oscuridad que le empezaba a rodear. Tinieblas mirara donde mirara. No había rastro de nada conocido.

Parpadeó, abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces, pero ahí seguía el mismo color a su alrededor: negro por doquier, negrura arriba y abajo, negrura por todos los lados, mirara dónde mirara. ¿Dónde estaba?. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar?. ¿Qué había ocurrido?.

Sin saber el porqué empezó a correr desesperado hacia delante, a pesar de no ver nada, ni siquiera dónde pisaba, o a dónde iba. Confiaba en su instinto como nunca antes lo había hecho (su interior proclamaba desesperadamente que lo hiciera) y si éste le decía que tenia que correr lo haría desesperado, si decía que tenia que saltar, lo haría (como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, salvando un invisible obstáculo) confiando como nunca antes lo había hecho en ese extraño sexto sentido que tenia dentro de él.

.-.

Corría y corría sin escuchar siquiera el ruido que producían sus pasos en ese lugar (aunque, tampoco el sonido se propagaba, no existía nada más allí que la oscuridad absoluta), sin saber a dónde se dirigía, pero con un pensamiento en mente: salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Quiso invocar un poco de luz en medio de aquellas sombras que se cernían sobre él… y comprendió la cruel y dura realidad: que no poseía varita, que no tenia nada con que encauzar su magia y poder ver dónde se encontraba. Otra vez, en su mente, creció el deseo de vengarse de aquella acción incomprensible del viejo auror. No comprendía cómo le había podido hacer eso, y más en los tiempos de peligro que tenían actualmente (además¿él no era el principal objetivo de Voldemort?. ¡Se suponía que tenia que aprender a entrenarse para vencerle!… pero no, lo único que habían hecho había sido quitarle el único medio que tenia para defenderse, como si quisieran dejarle indefenso ante Voldemort, como si no quisieran protegerle. No, no comprendía esa absurda e incomprensible acción. Esa rabia seguía en su interior por lo que le había hecho. Nunca se lo perdonaría. _Nunca_)

Siguió corriendo… _era lo único que podía hacer en ese lugar_.

.-.

Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad corriendo en medio de esa extraña oscuridad y nada (sus piernas casi no le podían sostener, los pulmones a punto de estallar), tropezó y cayó al suelo, dándose cuenta, en el mismo instante en que apoyó las manos en esa superficie, que estaba en peligro, y que el más mínimo error podría acabar con él, como el que acababa de cometer dejándose caer.

Rápidamente, se incorporó y siguió corriendo sin descanso, sin mirar atrás, sin saber a que lugar se dirigía, pero siempre hacia delante, siempre en la misma dirección que le marcaba su instinto. _Hacia delante, siempre hacia delante._

.-.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó más, corriendo sin cesar, pero, de repente, la oscuridad empezó a clarear, a ser menos espesa a su alrededor, a dejar de agobiarle y atosigarle, a ser menos tinieblas… esa simple sensación le dio más fuerzas para seguir corriendo e intentar salir de ese lugar desesperadamente.

Y, como si sus súplicas iniciales hubieran sido escuchadas, sintió aparecer un objeto en su mano derecha, un objeto largo, un objeto poderoso. El material con el que estaba hecho (madera de sauce) hizo que todo su ser se estremeciera con su sólo contacto: conocía esa sensación, había tenido esa varita antes en la mano, aunque no se acordara de cuando ni cómo, pero era conocida, terriblemente conocida.

Sin más dilación, y a pesar de que las tinieblas empezaban a clarear a su alrededor, pronunció el hechizo "lumus", y un gran fogonazo de luz le rodeó… justo a tiempo para protegerse de la sombra que le había estado acechando todo el rato sin cesar… y que ahora se disponía a atacarle, sin que él hubiera estado sospechando nada de su presencia. _Sin saberlo, había vencido, por esa vez, a las tinieblas_.

.-.

Agotado por el esfuerzo de la huida incesante, pareció vacilar unos momentos, quería escapar de ahí… pero el cansancio ganó al deseo de seguir huyendo y corriendo, y cayó desmayado al suelo… aunque, ya no estaba en medio de esa extraña oscuridad, ya no estaba en peligro.

Sus manos seguían aferrando, sin que se diese cuenta de ello al caer inconsciente, esa varita aparecida de la nada, aquella varita que, sabía, intuía, que había conocido y tocado en algún instante de su vida…

_Después, al desaparecer de ese lugar, sus manos quedaron completamente vacías…_

.-.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

.-.

.-. ¡Voldemort lo ha hecho¡Ha logrado invocarlo! – exclamó malhumorado Alastor Moody en una de las habitaciones de la casa, a su lado Dumbledore también se lamentaba del descubrimiento que habían efectuado ambos. Nunca se les había pasado por la cabeza que Voldemort llegará a invocar el poder de las tinieblas y utilizarlo a su favor. No, nunca lo habían imaginado. Ningún mago (ya fuera del bando que fuera) lo había conseguido antes. Pero… él, Voldemort, había demostrado que era capaz, que era más poderoso que ningún otro mago antes, y ahora lo estaba utilizando en su beneficio, como desgraciadamente habían averiguado minutos antes, al sentir el poder oscuro que había rodeado a Harry, y el sudor frío que había cubierto su cuerpo mientras había estado desmayado.

Al menos, ahora se encontraba recuperándose ya en la cama, durmiendo pacíficamente, tras relatar lo sucedido en ese extraño lugar… lo cual dejó atónitos a todos y cada uno de las personas que habían estado escuchando, entre ellos, esas dos personas que se encontraban ahora solas, sabedoras de la importancia de ese hecho y las consecuencias para el futuro.

.-. Lo que no puedo comprender – empezó a reflexionar en voz alta el director – es la aparición de la varita. No se puede invocar la aparición de un objeto, y más en el reino de las tinieblas – sus manos se posaron en el alargado estuche que tenia frente a él en la mesa, en medio de los dos. Como últimamente sucedía, él y Moody estaban solos en una habitación, insonorizada con un poderoso hechizo, para que nada ni nadie pudiera escuchar lo que decían (y más, sabiendo que podrían intentar oírles personas que todavía se encontraban en la casa, personas a las cuales no convendría dejar acceso a esa información)

El auror, al ver el gesto de Dumbledore de abrir ese recipiente, pareció comprender a que se refería.

.-. Si. Es extraño, y más cuando dicha varita la tenemos nosotros en las manos – dijo y vio como, efectivamente, dentro del estuche se encontraba esa varita que Harry había tenido y usado en la oscuridad… sin saber que le había salvado la vida – No sabe lo cerca que ha estado de perderlo todo. Ha sido…

.-. Inaudito – terminó el director mientras cerraba el estuche con un seco sonido – No hay duda que la protección de sus padres es más amplia de lo que pensamos en un inicio… A pesar de que este año no ha contado con la protección de sangre de su tía…

.-. Como olvidarlos – dijo irónicamente Moody al recordar la expresión de Vernon Dursley (y familia) cuando fue a invitarles "amablemente" a estar unos días en compañía de su sobrino (en realidad, como siempre todos los veranos, era para reforzar ese lazo de sangre y protección que tenia Harry).

Al principio, los tres accedieron, pero cuando se enteraron de que pasarían ese tiempo en compañía de: a) un hombre lobo; y b) el padrino loco y asesino del chico (a pesar de todos los intentos por aclararles las cosas, seguían pensando eso)… desistieron, también "amablemente" la invitación, es decir, Vernon Dursley gritando todo colorado que, aunque había aceptado varias cosas de ese extraño mundo de… -mejor no poner aquí lo que dijo a continuación-, no permitiría poner en peligro a su queridísimo niño y a su, también, queridísima esposa. Así que, se quedarían donde estaban, y no se moverían de allí.

Si no hubiera sido porque Moody tenia un gran autocontrol (aunque no lo pareciera a veces), instantes después de esa enfurecida contestación, hubiera tenido enfrente a un gran y rechoncho animal rosado. Pero… no hizo nada de eso (por desgracia), sólo se dio la vuelta malhumorado y desapareció de su vista.

.-. Bueno, bueno, la próxima vez ya enviaremos a Lupin para que hable con ellos. Es más convincente en esos asuntos – dijo Dumbledore al saber en lo que estaba pensando su acompañante – Seguro que él consigue que vengan, aunque sólo sea Petunia, a la casa. Todavía necesita esa protección.

.-. Le deseo toda la suerte del mundo. Son terribles esos muggles, mal me pese decirlo de la familia de Lily Evans.

.-.

En la habitación contigua de la casa, tres de las personas más jóvenes que habían estado en la fiesta y en la comida (y parte de las que más cerca habían estado de Harry al producirse aquel extraño desmayo: Ron, Hermione y George… Ginny se encontraba arriba, en la habitación, no se quería separar de él a pesar de que ahora le aseguraban que se encontraba bien) se afanaban en intentar escuchar… A pesar de sus muchos intentos, ni una palabra conseguían oír a través de las orejas extensibles que habían repartido por todos los rincones posibles del lugar.

Deseaban más que nunca saber lo que se hablaba entre los dos hombres, pues habían visto las caras preocupadas de ambos al abandonar la habitación donde dormía Harry ya sin temor. Habían visto el desconcierto en ellos cuando escucharon el relato en el comedor, instantes después de que éste despertará de su desmayo. Habían visto… _y ahora deseaban saber_.

Pero, por desgracia, y a pesar de todos los intentos infructuosos que hacían, no lograban escuchar ni una palabra de lo que hablaban, lo que decían y comentaban Dumbledore y Moody entre ellos. No lograban oír nada de la conversación que se desarrollaba en el interior, en la sala contigua.

.-.

Y, quizás, tampoco hubieran entendido nada de lo que decían en esos últimos retazos de conversación, cuando hablaban de la localización exacta de una casa. De la localización exacta de un pueblo. De la forma en que tendría que destruir algo valioso. De acelerar, cambiar, modificar, los planes previstos. _De ir más rápido ahora que todo estaba cambiando…_

No, nada sabían aquellas tres personas que estaban intentando escuchar de lo que se encontraba en esa extraña casa sobre la cual trascurría ahora la conversación. Nada sabían de que, en ese lugar, se concentraba ahora parte del poder del mal. Nada sabían de que, con ese simple y casi imperceptible plan que ahora se concretaba, el futuro seria… _distinto_.

_Además, siempre se ha dicho que las prisas no son buenas consejeras ¿o si?._

.-.

.-.

.-.

* * *

.-.

Contestaciones a los comentarios (de nuevo, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por ellos)

**GeneGranger** Saludos! Muchas gracias por el comentario. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Besos.

**belen** Hola! Lo primero, muchas gracias por el comentario :D. Si, tal y como digo, voy a seguir la trama que había pensado para esta historia (los desvaríos que pueda tener sobre el 6 libro, los pondré aparte, jajaja, así que no preocuparse) Lo que comentas del regalo de Harry, si, evidentemente, incluye a Ginny, y vaya regalo! (como has podido, o vas a leer, en este capitulo) De Dumbledore, también sabrás más cosas sobre él en este capitulo (no, no puedo decir hasta cuando durará, eso es uno de los secretos de mi manga :p) De nuevo, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este chapter. Nos vemos. Besos miles.

**Mariet Malfoy** Saludos! Buff, vaya reacción. Debes tener a tu madre muy preocupada. No se, para mi opinión, creo que este parece diferente, porque es como mas maduro, mas oscuro, mas impactante (no se si me entiendes, a veces se me va pinza, jajaja) En fin, a mi es uno de los que mas me ha gustado porque muestra más profundidad en las cosas… y se nota como se acerca el final, por desgracia. No se porqué, pero las dos cosas importantes que suceden a esos dos personajes… (no voy a poner nombres para no desvelar nada, pero creo que ya sabrás a quienes me refiero) me lo temía ya desde hace meses ¡era lógico que sucediera! (pero no así, pero algo en mi interior me decía que tenia que ser de ese modo, porque… bueno, teorías locas que tengo).  
Sobre lo que dices del capitulo…si, yo también les tengo una envidia (y más con lo que sucede en este nuevo chapter :p) Quien tuviera a alguien a su lado ¿no? Al menos, espero que estés ya bien, que a algunos chicos no merece la pena volver a verles. Además, seguro que muy pronto encontraras a alguien mejor :D  
Y, uhm… aquí vas a ver más cosas sobre la varita (algo importante, por cierto) Y Tonks, si quiere damas de honor, ya le daré tu nombre ¿de acuerdo? (jejeje, si, será digno de ver como ira vestida, jejeje) Además, creo que te va a sorprender algo de ella :p  
De nuevo, muchas gracias por el (extenso) comentario y espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo. Muchos besossss.

**Dark Lady Evans** Hola mi querida Dama Evans :p Sobre lo de mandar el correo, es un buen método, ya que así se puede acceder directamente al nuevo capitulo aunque todavía no aparezca en la pagina Ah, y gracias por el comentario sobre el capitulo. Si, se ven muy lindos pero… se ven más en este capitulo (espero no tener reclamaciones por subidas de azúcar, jajaja)… así si que dan ganas de entrar a la historia como tú dices :D Por cierto, muchas gracias por pasarte por la otra historia, en cuanto ponga esta, subo el ultimo capitulo de la otra :) Lo del cambio de escuela… ya lo verás, ya lo verás (es el único tema del que no voy a soltar la lengua, jaja) La varita, poco a poco iras comprendiendo ;D De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer el fic (¡y varios más!) y por estos comentarios tan liiindos y boniitos que haces. De verdad, que me alegra ver tus letras. Un gran abrazo y un gran beso. Nos vemos.

**Isaurita** Saludos mi queridita Isa. ¿Qué tal por casa? Espero que todo te vaya estupendamente ahora en esta nueva etapa de tu vida ;D Ya me contaras (que pena que no te pueda ver mucho por Messenger ahora, casi no puedo conectarme a él por las noches… esto del cambio horario) A ver si algún día nos vemos, que ya tengo ganas!  
Jejeje, buena definición, si soy muy controversida (no se si esta palabra existe, jeje, pero creo que ya sabes a que me refiero :p), y ya sabes que me encanta dar sorpresas y cosas inesperadas. De momento, como puedes ver, están disfrutando mucho entre ellos dos (como dices que te gusto el anterior, seguro que este te encantará) Ah, y como deduzco de tus palabras que ya has leído el sexto libro (¿Cómo ha podido hacerles eso Jk…? Comparto tu opinión) te invito a ir al mini-fic que escribí al terminar el sexto (en el profile, "te esperaré siempre") seguro que te gustará (yo, por lo menos, quiero que termine así, jeje) En fin, regresando a este fic en concreto, de nuevo muchísimas gracias por tus bonitas y agradables palabras a esta loca, como bien dices. Tú sabes cuanto te aprecio. Un besazo muy grande.

**Celina** Un gran saludo a esas islas afortunadas! Me alegro que te gustase el capitulo anterior pero creo que este te va a gustar mucho más, no sé porqué :D Sobre el otro asunto, pues no abro la boca, ya se verá :p  
Ah, y aunque me haya leído ya el sexto libro, tengo muchas ganas de que salga en español y así poder estrujarlo y disfrutarlo mucho más (quieras que no, algunos matices no se cogen al leerlo en ingles… es que mi nivel es mediano tirando a bajo, y ya lo quiero en español, jaja)  
Si, como dije, me lo pase muy bien en Jaca (a pesar de ser viaje para estudiar) pero en esos lugares siempre te lo pasas bien. Pero sabes, uno de los lugares donde me gustaría ir seria a las islas afortunadas a ver si algún año de estos me toca la lotería, jaja (de ilusión también se vive :D) Ahora… espero que te haya gustado el capitulo (y que no os haga mucho calor por esos lares, por estos lleva un par de días lloviendo a mares) Nos vemos y un gran, gran, gran besazo.

**Gabriela Luthien Black** Saludos Gaby! Sabes, me has subido mucho los colores a la cara al decir que te gusta como escribo Gracias, gracias, gracias. Por cierto, no pasa nada, con tal de que leas, te guste el fic, y cuando puedas dejes tu cometario, estoy feliz (las dos primeras cosas son las que importan, la tercera, a gusto, no obligatoria :p)  
Sobre lo que dices de responder reviews, eso que has escuchado esta mal entendido (es un rumor que se ha extendido… y completamente falso) según las normas de este sitio (están en ingles, que creo que ha sido eso la causa de que se malinterpretase) se pueden hacer notas de autor, contestar, y todo eso, siempre y cuando, no sea en un capitulo aparte. Es decir, que cuando subo un capitulo pongo lo que sea, no pasa nada, pero si lo utilizo exclusivamente para notificar algo no relativo a un fic, es motivo de prohibición (que puede causar el suspenso de la cuenta, o algo así) Espero que te haya aclarado todo :D  
Bueno, ahora si, relativo a tu pregunta… no puedo contestarte. Lo siento :p pero en ese tema no quiero decir nada de nada, porque ya se verá pronto.  
En fin, un gran besazo y me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí.  
Pd: Espero que te haya gustado también este capitulo. Besos.

.-.


	6. Promesas rotas

Saludos!

He aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia

Como siempre, espero que les guste, y muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejáis, no sabéis lo agradecida que estoy a todos (las contestaciones, al finalizar el chapter)

Y ahora, a leer!

**

* * *

.-.**

**Capitulo 6 Promesas rotas**

.-.

Uno de sus vasallos había fallado en su misión.

Nada le irritaba más que eso: que la victoria que a punto había tenido en la mano se desvaneciera y se alejara rápidamente. Frunció la boca con fuerza e ira al recordar lo cerca que había estado de conseguirlo. Ahora… ahora tendría que buscar otros caminos para vencerle, para acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Aunque, en verdad, no todas sus esperanzas habían estado depositadas en ese vasallo precisamente. Más bien, ese era uno más de sus planes para derrocar la mente del chico. Pero siempre, siempre existía ese algo que le impedía ir más allá. Siempre existía esa barrera invisible que, de una forma u otra, le protegía y le impedía a él, al mago más poderoso del mundo, a Lord Voldemort, atraparle. Una y otra vez se escabullía inconscientemente y se alejaba de él sano y salvo.

Como en el cementerio. Como en el ministerio.

Una y otra vez lo había tenido al alcance, y una y otra vez ese simple e insignificante muchacho se escurría de sus dedos como si fuera arena de una playa. Tenia que hacer algo. Tenía que atraparle y no dejarle escapar… _nunca más_.

.-.

Sus ojos vagaron alrededor de la habitación, deteniéndose un momento en aquella vasija que le había dado el dominio de las tinieblas, que le había permitido doblegar al dueño y señor que habían tenido hasta esos momentos. Que le había permitido mandar a ese vasallo para intentar acabar con el chico.

Si, podrían ser útiles… _en un futuro, cuando se olvidasen de ellas, y no se esperasen su ataque_.

Ahora no, sabia que estarían alertas y vigilantes… o, por lo menos, Dumbledore (el siempre defensor del bien, el que siempre detenía sus planes de dominio. Una ráfaga de disgustó cruzo por su mente al recordar el engaño sufrido meses atrás)… por lo menos él estaría vigilante ante aquel hecho. Parecía que siempre sabia lo que sucedía en su cabeza. Y, siendo como era de protector, ahora incrementaría las barreras y las protecciones en torno a su niño dorado.

Había sido un buen plan, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero ni él, ni la Sombra (señor y dueño de las tinieblas, el que las gobernara hasta que él mismo tomara su control) habían previsto ese insólito e inesperado desenlace. El como, de la nada, apareciera esa llama de esperanza que lograra salvar al chico. Una y otra vez esa barrera insalvable.

Tenia que hacer algo.

Contra eso y contra el director, que siempre estaba ahí para protegerle.

.-.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el suave deslizar de un animal en el suelo. Nadie, excepto él, podía escuchar ese sonido casi imperceptible. Nadie, excepto él, podía detectar la presencia de su serpiente, de su mascota, de Nagini, acercándose casi invisiblemente.

Bajó la mirada hacia el animal, y pudo ver un brillo de ansia en ellos, ansia de hambre. Ella sabía mejor que nadie el castigo que solían tener los traidores: su apetito era implacable, y sabía cuando se acercaba una buena comida… _como ahora_.

Ondeante, se acercó hacia los pies de su Señor, quedándose sumisa al sentir su cercanía. Esperando, anhelante, su recompensa. Su lengua bífida salía una y otra vez, respirando ese aire cargada de la oscuridad anterior. Ya se había ido la Sombra, pero su presencia persistía allí, casi en el mismo sitio donde ella estaba, y donde se había arrodillado para rendir pleitesía a su amo.

.-.

"Todos tiemblan ante mi presencia. Todos inclinan los ojos al verme. Mi poder es inmenso" esto era lo que estaba en la mente de Lord Voldemort al ver entrar uno por uno a sus mortifagos, a sus caballeros de la muerte, a sus siervos. "Sólo existen los fuertes y los débiles. Los que dominan el poder y los que se inclinan ante él, tal y como están haciendo ahora, al verme, al saber que yo siempre seré más poderoso y más fuerte que ellos. Son débiles, muy débiles. No existe nadie más fuerte que yo, sólo piedras molestas en el camino, que algún día no muy lejano apartaré, y ya nada me impedirá dominar todo cuánto existe"

No estaban todos, no. Sólo una breve, pero importante representación de ellos, los que habían demostrado mayor poder, y mayor influencia. Los que habían sido leales a él desde siempre, y los nuevos, aquellos que se habían ganado con acciones recientes su sitio junto a su señor, junto a él.

.-.

Lord Voldemort estaba muy satisfecho consigo mismo, aunque su expresión no reflejara ese sentimiento (en realidad, nunca dejaría que nadie supiese en que estaba pensando, una debilidad humana que había erradicado de sí, como muchas otras, al renacer aquella noche en el cementerio) Ahora su ejército de oscuras sombras era amplio y se infiltraba cada vez más hondo en el corazón de la sociedad. Sus ideas de dominio y poder al principio había sido rechazadas abiertamente, pero de forma secreta muchos de los que se consideraban sangre pura (magos auténticos, con larga y extensa dinastía, que se enorgullecían de ello) se unían a él, y su ejercito ya era mayor de lo que una vez fuera… antes de su inexplicable derrota.

.-.

Amplia era su red de araña, y si no demostraba su poder total en esos momentos era porque aguardaba a tener la victoria asegurada, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera interferir. Un golpe certero y todo seria suyo. Había aprendido de sus errores en el pasado, de las causas que llevasen a otros magos como él a fracasar en sus propósitos. No, él no fallaría. Alcanzaría el poder, y nunca se lo arrebatarían.

Ni siquiera el destino, esas absurdas palabras que le enlazaba con aquel insignificante joven llamado Harry Potter. No, ni siquiera él seria un obstáculo. Estaba decidido a vencerle rápidamente. A él y a su protector, a Albus Dumbledore, aquella persona en la que el resto del mundo mágico confiaba tanto. Ambos eran estorbos. Y ambos tendrían que morir muy pronto.

.-.

Se levantó de su lugar destacado un segundo después de que el último de sus fieles súbditos entrará y se arrodillará ante él, situándose después en su correspondiente lugar. Él era el último al que había admitido en ese círculo cercano, y a pesar de su juventud y su reciente ascenso a mortifago, ya había demostrado con creces su lealtad hacia él. Ya había demostrado ser digno de servirle.

Miró a su alrededor: las antorchas apagadas, las túnicas negras, las máscaras blancas.

Ahí se encontraba el centro de su dominio, y a pesar de ello, era sólo una parte muy pequeña de todo el poder que tenia en esos momentos, del poder que le habían entregados horas antes las tinieblas.

Sonrió satisfactoriamente antes de alzar la varita y encender las dos débiles antorchas que tenia a su lado, aquellas con las que había probado su poder una vez obtenido. Sólo con mirarlas el fuego apareció.

Quería demostrar, una vez más, su superioridad ante sus vasallos, algo que supo que había conseguido al sentir aquel murmullo de admiración que se extendía, silenciosamente, en la habitación.

Un gesto más, sin pronunciar ni una palabra, y dos de sus súbditos salieron (¿Quiénes eran?. No le importaba mucho, tan sólo dos de los tantos que estaban en esos instantes en la habitación)

.-.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho su regreso, pues casi de inmediato volvieron acompañados de una persona que, como ellos, vestía una túnica negra, portaba una máscara blanca… pero, a diferencia de ellos, él se encontraba prisionero. Malherido dejaba que arrastraran su cuerpo, que lo llevasen hacia la presencia de su Amo, de Lord Voldemort.

Una vez cercano al Señor Oscuro, soltaron sus brazos, soltaron su agarre, y él cayó al suelo, como si no se pudiera sostener, como si sus piernas no tuvieran la fuerza suficiente para aguantar todo su cuerpo. Cayó a sus pies, derrotado y abatido. La máscara blanca se desprendió de su cara, quedando cerca de una de sus manos, en el suelo. Sin levantar la vista, el mortifago supo lo que le esperaba: oía el suave siseo del animal que se encontraba a tan sólo unos centímetros de él. Hacia tiempo que sabía lo que significaba esa situación, muchas veces lo había presenciado, pero nunca se había imaginado como protagonista. Nunca, ni en sus más desesperadas pesadillas.

.-.

.-. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Todo lo que has sido… y ahora te encuentras… así… – por primera vez en esa noche, Lord Voldemort pronunciaba unas palabras, y éstas estaban cargadas de ironía y de rencor, de odio y de diversión – ¿No quieres hablar?. O… ¿prefieres que les cuente a los demás lo que has hecho?. Como nos has traicionado durante tanto y tanto tiempo… – su mano casi inhumana, delgada como si sólo estuviera hecha de huesos, sin rastro de carne, señaló al resto de las personas que se encontraban allí, esos espectadores que no actuarían ni harían nada, sólo mirar como un traidor era castigado – Ya veo – dijo, tras una pausa (más por puro teatro que por necesidad. Conocía demasiado bien a esa persona para saber que no pronunciaría ni una palabra… aunque ¿Quién ha dicho que necesitasen hablar?. _Existían otros medios_…) – Te ha enseñado bien…. Pero ahora… mira a tu alrededor. Sabes lo que te espera – Nagini, sabiendo que se refería a ella, se movió un par de centímetros hacia el condenado, sacando la lengua al sentir tan cerca el olor de la sangre del condenado, éste se estremeció al sentirla tan cerca

.-. ¿Y todavía le permaneces fiel?. ¿Dónde está él ahora?. ¿Dónde se encuentra?. Seguro que a salvo, sin preocuparse de una de sus pobres marionetas. Si, no fuiste más que eso para él. Le encanta manejar las vidas de los que tiene a su alrededor. Que hagan lo que él quiere. Que actúen a su manera. Siempre lo ha hecho. Y nunca se ha preocupado si alguno de sus muñecos sufre por sus acciones. Los deja tirados, y encuentra pronto un sustituto. Nadie es necesario para él. Todo puede se reemplazado…. Como tú… – los dos ojos rojos de Voldemort se dirigieron directamente hacia la figura que tenia a sus pies, a ver si sus palabras habían hecho el efecto necesario en el alma del hombre…

.-. No… él no…no soy una marioneta…él es… - empezó a decir el prisionero, pero las heridas causadas en su cuerpo casi no le dejaban respirar. No podía sostenerse. No podía defender a la persona que había confiado en él, cuando nadie más lo había hecho. No podía romper su promesa. No podía…

.-. Así que has decidido… callar… – dijo Lord Voldemort al ver como el hombre se cubría la cabeza con la escasa fuerza que tenia en sus brazos, como se agazapaba e impedía que le pudiera mirar. Como se resistía en aquellos últimos momentos de su vida. Le habían torturado las últimas semanas de forma implacable, y todavía se resistía a su poder, a pesar de saber que su fin estaba cercano.

.-.

A un gesto suyo, los dos mortifagos que le habían traído se acercaron de nuevo a él, y tras una breve lucha le alzaron, poniéndole las manos a la espalda, y sosteniéndole la cabeza, haciéndole mirar a la cara de su antiguo señor, a esos dos ojos que había eludido, al poder que emanaba de ellos.

Se debatió una vez más entre ellos, intentando no tener contacto, intentando recuperar el dominio de su cuerpo… pero los brazos que le agarraban eran fuertes, y él estaba demasiado debilitado para poder seguir luchando mucho más. Y, sin embargo, sacaba fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser, pues tenia algo que proteger, su más preciado tesoro, su más importante secreto. Aquello que, sin saberlo, le había permitido continuar existiendo cuando las sombras y el mal se habían abalanzado despiadadamente sobre él.

Y ahora, ahora no quería perderlo. No ahora que había encontrado una razón para seguir haciendo lo que hacia, y una poderosa causa para desear el fin de todo mal, el fin de su antiguo señor, de Lord Voldemort.

.-.

.-. ¿Qué te impulsa a resistirte?. Sabes que yo puedo saber que intentas esconder…. Lo sabes… _muy bien_… – una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su cara, y su mente empezó a infiltrarse por los recuerdos del prisionero, que, en vano, alzaba barreras en su interior, pero que, una y otra vez, caían y se desmoronaban - ¿Qué escondes?. ¿Que intentas esconder?. – no eran preguntas, era afirmaciones.

.-. Mátame – logró decir el prisionero de forma débil, al sentir que el poder de Voldemort tanteaba profundamente en su ser, al sentir que se acercaba al pensamiento que quería esconder – Mátame ya – dijo de nuevo, en medio del dolor, su cabeza mantenida erguida con dureza (haciendo posible el contacto con aquellos dos ojos sedientos de poder) sostenido rudamente por aquellos que una vez habían sido sus compañeros. Su cuerpo no resistía permanecer en pie, y su alma ya ansiaba terminar con todo, deseaba morir ya… antes de que encontrase aquello que se resistía a desvelar. No, no le harían daño. Ninguno de ellos tenía que saber de su existencia… Ninguno de ellos tenía que saberlo… En esos instantes estaba a salvo, lejos del mal… tenia que permanecer así… Lejos de ellos…

.-. Cuanto más te resistas, peor. Ya lo sabes – Voldemort no se compadecía de él, más era la delicia de ver sufrir a aquella persona que había sido tan cercana a él antes de su caída. Ambos eran expertos en leer las mentes, en Legilimancia, así que disfrutaba al ver la desesperación en su rostro, el dolor al serle desvelados sus más terribles recuerdos…

_.-._

_Un niño. _

_Un niño agazapado en una esquina de una habitación._

_Llorando._

_Su cabeza enterrada en sus pequeñas manos._

_Agazapado y escondido. _

_Llorando sin poder hacer nada._

_Y gritos._

_Lloros desconsolados de una mujer._

_Gritos furiosos de un hombre._

_Objetos cayendo al suelo._

_Pasos, carreras… bofetadas… palizas…_

_Y una y otra vez, los lloros protagonistas de la escena._

_Lloros de un niño._

_Lloros de una mujer._

_…De su madre._

.-.

.-. ¡Basta!. – dijo el prisionero, gritando desesperado al sentir ese recuerdo suyo en su mente… pero sus dos apresores no le soltaron, su torturador no dejaba de buscar, no salía de su mente. No cesaba de mostrarle los recuerdos de su desdichada infancia.

.-. ¿Qué es?. ¿Qué escondes con tanta ansía?. – volvió a repetir una vez más Lord Voldemort irónicamente divertido, al ver la resistencia con la que luchaba el traidor - ¿Qué es eso tan importante para que quieras acabar tan pronto con tu vida?.

Pero el hombre no le contestó, sino que levantó de nuevo, mentalmente, barreras protectoras para sus recuerdos. Tenía que protegerlo. Tenia que hacerlo. Y más ahora que su vida no valía nada.

.-. Jamás lo sabrás – un antiguo atisbo de orgullo Slytherin, de su casa, apareció en él. No, jamás lo conseguiría. Con dificultad, recurriendo a sus escasas fuerzas que todavía tenía, intentó apartar el rostro… pero las manos fuertes de sus apresores se lo impidieron: estaba condenado.

.-. Por más que él te haya enseñado a ocultar las cosas en tu mente – una nueva barrera cayó, revelando tras ella otro recuerdo del desafortunado – Yo soy más poderosos. Sabré finalmente que es lo que escondes.

.-.

Todo era silencio en la habitación. Los mortifagos que no participaban de alguna manera contenían el aire al ver la escena, al ver a su señor doblegando despiadadamente a un traidor de entre ellos. A pesar de que algunos de ellos habían tenido relación con él, a pesar de haberle conocido durante años y años, siendo compañeros, conocidos, amigos… ahora veían su sufrimiento merecido. Era un traidor, y los traidores se merecían aquel castigo. Ninguno de los que le habían conocido en su anterior vida movió un músculo al verle caer al suelo, ahora presa de convulsiones, lleno de dolor al sentir mil agujas ardientes en su interior. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, mostró piedad por aquel hombre. _Ya no les importaba nada_.

.-.

.-. Dime ¿como es ella de importante para ti?. – Lord Voldemort apuntaba con su varita al prisionero que se debatía silenciosamente en el suelo. Sin pronunciar ni una palabra, ni un grito, pero mirándole con odio e ira en sus ojos: había logrado, finalmente, llegar muy cerca de su más querido secreto. De su razón para querer el fin de la guerra, y la derrota de mal - ¿Quién es ella?.

Y, de nuevo, el dolor se incrementó en su interior, recorriéndole de arriba abajo, circulando por su columna vertebral, apoderándose de todo su cuerpo. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no dejar escapar los gritos desesperados que nacían en su interior. Sintió en su boca el amargo sabor de la sangre. Al fin Voldemort había averiguado que lo que él escondía tan decididamente era una persona, pero no le permitiría saber más, no le permitiría hacerle daño. Antes… moriría él.

Aunque… no había contado que, en medio de su dolor, no podía mantener esas ultimas barreras en su mente. Que no podía mantenerla totalmente aislada de la inclusión que hacia despiadadamente Voldemort.

.-. Ya veo. Es… una niña… – anunció triunfante el Lord, viendo la imagen difusa que tenia el prisionero en su mente - ¿Quién es ella?. ¿Qué es para ti?.

Él también lo pudo percibir, pudo ver como la imagen empezaba a delimitarse, a ser más clara, a distinguirse unos pequeños detalles aquí y allá: la túnica que llevaba, la forma de permanecer de pie… su cara… su cara todavía era algo borroso, pero muy pronto dejaría de estarlo.

.-. No – dijo balbuceante el prisionero, en medio de sus espasmos de dolor. Sus ojos todavía permanecían en contacto con él, gracias al implacable agarre de uno de sus antiguos compañeros.

.-. ¿No?. – dijo malévolamente Voldemort, la imagen empezaba a mostrar algunos de sus rasgos…como su pelo negro… Un poco más y sabría como era ella. Si le importaba tanto a ese traidor, tendría que morir después de él. No había duda que era ella una de las razones de su traición.

.-. Déjala… tranquila… déjala… vivir… - recurriendo a sus ultimas fuerzas logró crear una ultima barrera entre él y la imagen. Sus ultimas fuerzas. Un ultimo sacrificio. Era joven, muy joven. No podía dejar que él la capturase… No se lo permitiría. No….

.-. Sabes lo que quiero. Sabes que busco. Dámelo… y… ella vivirá. Además, eres un traidor. Que más da si lo haces una vez más. Traiciónale cómo me has traicionado a mí.

.-. ¡Jamás!.

.-. ¿Jamás?. – otra vez ese tono interrogativo en su voz y en la mente de ambos ese rostro empezó a tomar forma, muy lentamente, como si le costara mucho esfuerzo a Voldemort derribar esas ultimas barreras.

El prisionero se debatía, ahora más desesperadamente, entre los brazos de sus apresores. Quería abandonar el contacto de esos ojos despiadados, quería cortar cuanto antes. No quería que le descubriera su secreto. Sin embargo, el agarre no había disminuido, es más, había aumentado, y sentía ahora como ellos cerraban sus dedos en torno a su cuello, como le apresaban y agarraban, sin importarles si le dejaban marcas, deteniéndose en el punto exacto para que no le faltase el aire, pero haciéndole imposible poco más que el respirar y hablar débilmente.

.-. Déjala…

.-. Traiciónale. Dime lo que quiero – en la voz del Lord existía un gran ansia y una gran determinación - Y… ella... vivirá… - susurró acercándose a su rostro, mostrándole su sonrisa triunfante al saber que tenia la victoria al alcance de su mano. Con uno de sus dedos, apoyado en la barbilla del hombre, alzó su rostro, sosteniéndole la mirada, sus ojos a muy pocos milímetros uno del otro. Ambos sabían que muy pronto derribaría esa ultima barrera… _que muy pronto sabría quién era ella para el prisionero, dónde se encontraba._

Y, al final, tras una dura lucha, tanto físicamente como mentalmente, ésta terminó con unas simples palabras. Si, le salvaría la vida… pero ¡a qué coste!. Ojalá le perdonasen algún día por lo que estaba a punto de hacer… En su mente sentía derrumbarse poco a poco esa barrera que había puesto.

.-. Si… si… lo haré… Te lo entregaré… Te diré cómo puedes atraparlo… - su voz no era más que un susurro muy débil, pero Voldemort sonrió al escuchar estas palabras, tan cerca como estaba.

Después, soltó su agarre, sus apresores le soltaron también, y Severus Snape cayó al suelo, sin fuerzas para seguir luchando, ya no tenía fuerzas, ya no tenía que luchar más.

El control mental había terminado. El ser prisionero había terminado. _Todo había terminado_.

"Se que te hice una promesa, Albus. Pero era ella o él. No he podido resistir. Ojalá perdones mi traición. Ojalá comprendas, algún día, porque tuve que romper la promesa que te hice de no ceder nunca ante el Señor Oscuro. De permanecer fiel a la Orden… _De protegerle siempre_…" fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de sucumbir al abrazo implacable del desmayo.

Viviría, pero desde aquel segundo odiaba lo que era, lo que había sido, y lo que siempre sería: un traidor.

.-.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

.-.

El inicio del mes de Agosto fue lluvioso. Por todos los lugares de Inglaterra caía una débil pero interminable y fina lluvia, sin visos de querer acabar. El cielo mostraba un color uniforme blanquecino y las nubes permanecían quietas en su sitio, sin un leve rastro de viento que las moviese…

Y, sin embargo, a nadie le sorprendía este tiempo. Era aquello que habían previsto los avances meteorológicos: la borrasca permanecería unos días sobre el país, dando paso después al buen tiempo.

Por las calles los paraguas formaban un insólito paisaje, y las pocas personas que habían olvidado ese cambio de tiempo (anunciado durante días y días antes), se veían como solitarios caminantes en ese bosque de colores, empapándose irremediablemente con la lluvia que caía.

.-.

Bastantes personas caminaban a esas primeras horas de la mañana por esa calle céntrica de la ciudad de Londres, así que no fue difícil a uno de estos solitarios caminantes empapados escabullirse de su perseguidor y esconderse en uno de los callejones cercanos. Había notado que le seguían, y sólo hacia unos minutos que sabía el porqué. Tenia que tener más cuidado la próxima vez ya que no se podía permitir esos despistes, _y más ahora que todo estaba en la cuerda floja_.

Apoyando todo su cuerpo en la pared, escondiéndose entre las sombras que le proporcionaba ese lugar, asomó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la calle por la que había entrado, comprobando con satisfacción que su perseguidor le había perdido la pista: había pasado de largo su escondite.

Ahora, los papeles se iban a invertir. Ahora sería él quien le perseguiría, se convertiría en el gato, y el otro hombre en el ratón… pero antes…

Dio un ligero vistazo a su alrededor, comprobando que nadie, absolutamente nadie, le pudiera ver. Que no había nadie en el callejón… algo fácil con ese tiempo, pues ni a los vagabundos les agradaba permanecer bajo esa irritante lluvia que nunca cesaba.

Después, sacando un objeto largo y fino de uno de sus bolsillos, pronunció unas palabras mientras lo apuntaba hacia sí. Un instante más tarde, en lugar del joven se encontraba un gato callejero, idéntico a los miles y miles que existían a lo largo y ancho del país, idéntico a cualquiera que se pudiera encontrar en las calles en aquel día lluvioso.

Ahora si, ya podía empezar de nuevo la persecución.

Con un maullido de satisfacción, el animal echó a correr hacia su objetivo.

Pronto, muy pronto, tendría algo más de información para la Orden.

.-.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

.-.

El sonido de la lluvia en la ventana fue lo que finalmente le despertó. Eso y que su cuerpo ya no necesitaba estar más tiempo tumbado, en la cama, como si hubiera pasado horas y horas allí. Ahora se quejaban todas sus extremidades, reclamando un poco de actividad.

Tanteando ligeramente sobre la mesilla que tenia al lado, agarró el reloj y se lo acercó bastante hacia la cara. Quería ver que hora era exactamente. Luego, le costó varios segundos comprender que lo que mostraba el aparato era, definitivamente, correcto… y demasiado tarde ¿cómo le habían permitido dormir hasta entonces?. De un salto, salió de la comodidad de las sábanas, del refugio que le proporcionaban éstas, sintiendo el frío del suelo inmediatamente en sus pies.

Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Allí, enfrente de él, encima de la mesa, se encontraba una especie de caja alargada.

De aproximadamente 30 centímetros más o menos de largura y muy pocos de anchura.

"_Exactamente la medida exacta para contener una varita_" pensó al darle un primer vistazo.

.-.

Se encontraba cerrada, pero con una nota encima de ella. Una nota en la que ponía su nombre: "_Harry_"

Inmediatamente, sin percatarse de que todavía seguía descalzo, se acercó a la mesa. Algo le decía que lo que había pensado, lo que se le ocurría en esos instantes por su mente, era verdad. Que su varita volvía a sus manos, que se la devolvían. Que podía hacer magia a partir de entonces, en ese primer día de su mayoría de edad, _tal y como había planeado_…

Alargando la mano, antes incluso de abrir el estuche, una súbita sensación se apoderó de él. La sensación de que no era su propia varita, pero que, con ésta que le proporcionaban ahora, haría grandes logros, que le funcionaría de forma parecida a la suya, pues con esta varita también existía un vínculo muy especial.

.-.

Una vez que la tapa cayó hacia atrás, y la caja reveló su contenido (exactamente lo que había previsto: una varita), la sensación de conocer ese objeto se incrementó todavía más en su interior, a pesar de que era la primera vez que la veía (de forma consciente, de saber que era exactamente)

Ahí, destacando sobre terciopelo rojo, se encontraba la varita de su madre, la varita de Lily Evans.

Una varita que él ya había tenido entre sus manos antes, cuando era un simple e inocente bebé, cuando jugaba despreocupadamente ese ultimo día en compañía de sus padres, cuando los había visto reír, jugar y disfrutar con él, instantes antes de que toda su vida cambiase, de que ellos muriesen protegiéndole.

El peso de estos recuerdos que acudían a su mente ahora (recuerdos, imágenes difusas que ya había visto y sentido el dolor de ellos a principio de verano, cuando asediaban su mente implacablemente), ese peso hacia que sus piernas ya no le pudieran sostener más, que su cuerpo cediese, y cayese de rodillas ante el peso de todo lo que le abrumaba en esos instantes. Había sido tan feliz entonces, había disfrutado tanto, y en unos minutos todo le había sido arrebatado por unas simples palabras.

Nunca antes había sentido tanta sensación de pérdida, nunca antes había sentido que los necesitaba tanto como hasta ahora. Había aprendido a defenderse solo, había logrado crearse la ilusión de que podía vivir sin ellos, pero ahora… ahora que los recuerdos acudían a su mente, ahora que ya era oficialmente mayor de edad en el mundo mágico, se sentía como un niño muy pequeño que necesitaba la mano de sus padres para que le guiasen por las tinieblas de la adultez…

.-.

Así fue como le encontraron instantes después las personas que entraron en la habitación, al oír un ruido procedente de ella. Si, se habían asustado bastante al escuchar el sonido de un golpe. Habían pasado bastante tiempo preocupados por lo sucedido en las últimas horas de la fiesta, de su cumpleaños. Preocupados por el estado en el que despertaría, y si la insólita experiencia que había tenido le había dejado o no alguna secuela.

Harry, arrodillado en el suelo, sosteniendo la varita contra su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y recordando los rostros de los seres amados y perdidos a tan tierna edad, no escuchó nada. Ni la puerta abriéndose, ni los pasos apresurados de la gente entrando, ni sus respiraciones aliviadas al ver que no sucedía nada grave. Sólo, cuando notó una mano encima de su hombro, sólo cuando escuchó su nombre siendo dicho a su altura (una de esas personas se había arrodillado junto a él), sólo cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándole… salió del trance en que se había sumido al descubrir la varita.

.-.

Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, y por un instante, pasado y presente se fundieron en sus ojos, pues creyó ver, junto a él, a su madre. Su pelo rojo, su expresión preocupada, su sonrisa sincera, sus ganas de vivir… Sus ojos… no, no eran verdes, sino pardos, castaños. Fue eso lo que logró hacerle regresar al tiempo del ahora. No, su madre había muerto para protegerle cuando era un niño inocente. Había muerto para darle un futuro… y en ese futuro también existiría una persona con el cabello del color del fuego, aquella que estaba junto a él en esos instantes.

Sin decir una palabra, dejó que su cabeza se apoyase en el hombro de Ginny, dejó que sus brazos le rodeasen por completo en aquel abrazo protector, dejó que ella fuese la fuerte en aquel momento de debilidad… y dejó que las lagrimas corriesen libremente por su rostro, mezclándose con aquel pelo que le había hecho recordar tan claramente a su madre…

Nadie más de las personas que habían acompañado a Ginny permaneció en la habitación una vez que habían visto que Harry permitía el contacto. Ninguno de ellos había dudado ni un segundo en dejarles solos, pues ambos supieron inmediatamente que las penas más profundas del corazón son difíciles de sanar… y que la cura sólo se encontraba en el amor, _como siempre sucedía_.

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

.-. ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado?. – le preguntó Ron al sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, después de haber subido corriendo a la habitación de Harry al oír un ruido proveniente de allí. Al menos ahora ya estaban más tranquilos sabiendo que nada malo había sucedido. Ellos cuatro eran los únicos que estaban en esos momentos en la casa.

.-. No lo sé – dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado – Pero creo que tiene relación con la varita que tenia en sus manos. No era la suya, te has fijado ¿no?. Además… - de improviso le vino a la mente unas palabras escuchadas unas semanas atrás, antes de que, tanto Harry como Ginny (que se había quedado arriba con él), se comunicaban a través de los espejos – Ron, tenemos que ayudarle – pronunció finalmente, con angustia, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

.-. ¿Qué?. Siempre le hemos ayudado

.-. Si, pero ahora es distinto. Tenemos que permanecer siempre a su lado, pase lo que pase. Está en peligro. Lo se. No me preguntes como lo se, pero siento que le pasa algo.

.-. Creo que exageras. A Harry no le sucede nada. Y si, sabes que siempre estamos a su lado – acompañó sus palabras apoyándole las manos en los hombros y acercándola hacia él, hasta que finalmente se abrazaron – Prometimos hace tiempo que nada ni nadie nos separaría, ya lo sabes. No creo que pase nada que nos aleje de él. Siempre estaremos juntos, pasase lo que pasase... Ni siquiera Voldemort nos podrá separar… Eh¿de que te ríes Hermione?. – dijo de pronto al intuir una sonrisa en la cara de la chica.

.-. Se hace raro verte hablar de forma tan adulta, parece que vas madurando ¿sabes?.

.-. Claro, soy mayor de edad – dijo Ron orgulloso.

.-. Eso no quita que todavía seas un poco infantil – le contestó Hermione, separándose de él en medio de la frase… pues tal y como había previsto, al terminar Ron se abalanzó sobre ella con el objetivo de hacerle cosquillas.

Rápidamente, empezó a correr hacia el salón, dejando las sillas en medio del camino como obstáculos. Ya antes había sucedido lo mismo en la Madriguera, y sabía que Ron no pararía hasta que la atrapase… algo que sucedió cuando tropezó súbitamente con la alfombra del salón, y cayó encima de uno de los sillones.

.-. Ya eres mía – anunció triunfante Ron, tirándose también encima del sillón… y de ella, por supuesto.

.-.

Fue así (uno encima del otro y riendo) como les encontraron las personas que aparecían por la chimenea en esos instantes. Como era normal después de una fiesta, se necesitaba reponer recursos y Remus había ido a comprar, junto a Sirius (éste en forma de perro, como últimamente lo hacia para pasar desapercibido en las calles).

Tras unos segundos de incredulidad, un carraspeo sonó alta y claramente en la habitación.

.-. Chicos, arriba tenéis habitaciones… - empezó Sirius de forma divertida al verlos.

.-. Profesor Lupin. Sirius – dijo rápidamente Hermione, con la cara toda colorada de vergüenza – No es lo que pensáis… sólo era que… - de un empujón hizo que Ron se quitara de encima suyo. Como ella, también Ron parecía un tomate bien maduro, hasta llegar al extremo de que no se distinguía donde empezaba su pelo y donde acababa su cara.

.-. No hace falta que te disculpes Hermione, sabemos que a la edad que tienen ahora las hormonas están muy alborotadas. Además, sabiendo como son los dos, seguro que tiene una explicación razonable – comentó Remus dirigiéndose hacia la cocina con los bultos que llevaba y quitándole importancia al asunto – Y no te preocupes por Sirius, siempre ha tenido una mente muy perversa – dijo antes de entrar por la puerta, y dando una mirada hacia su amigo, con el significado de que le siguiese y no dijese absolutamente nada… cosa que éste hizo al pasar al lado de los dos, pero llevando una sonrisa que lo decía todo.

.-. Pero eso no quita que tengan sus habitaciones arriba – replicó finalmente Sirius entrando en la cocina al seguir sus pasos… y dejando tras de sí a dos jóvenes adolescentes muy, pero que muy colorados y llenos de vergüenza al ser pillados de esa manera… aunque no estuviesen haciendo nada malo, la sensación era idéntica.

.-.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

.-.

En medio de la calle y de la lluvia insistente que caía, un solitario gato parecía mirar con decisión (si eso fuera posible en un animal) una ventana determinada de ese edificio, y después, el árbol que existía a su lado. Tras unos segundos, dio un gran salto, se apoyó en el tronco y se posó en la rama que estaba más cercana a él. Sin pausa, siguió dando saltos, alejándose cada vez más del suelo, hacia la delgada y escuálida rama que estaba a la misma altura de la ventana que había estado antes observando.

Al llegar a esa altura supo que su intuición era correcta: se escuchaban voces en el interior, voces de dos personas distintas… y una de ellas era de la persona que había estado siguiendo hasta el edificio de oficinas (supo que era ella al distinguir su silueta en la estancia, la otra persona parecía ser anciana, debido a su figura demasiado baja y encorvada, como pudo observar al moverse ésta)

Con cuidado, caminó por la precaria rama hasta situarse cerca de la ventana y poder oír lo que se decía en el interior, que para eso era por lo que había seguido a ese hombre durante más de una hora. Agudizó sus oídos, esperando que todo lo que escuchase allí, a esa hora, resultase interesante.

.-.

.-. Hay que tener muchísimo cuidado con eso que me pides – parecía que decía el mayor de los dos. Por la oscuridad reinante en la habitación (sólo un par de lámparas alumbraban débilmente el lugar) no pudo ver a lo que se referían. Con cuidado, avanzó un par de centímetros para intentar distinguirlo, pero un ligero crujido en la rama le hizo desistir en su intento – Ya sabes que si se pasa de la dosis, aunque sólo sea una gota, causa la muerte…

.-. El señor Oscuro sabe a lo que se arriesga – le contestó tajantemente el hombre.

.-. Ya, ya. Lo se. Pero… si el prisionero necesita esta poción es que está prácticamente al borde de la muerte. Seria más humano dejarle morir y…

.-. Deje de hablar – dijo de forma dura el otro y acercándose a él le susurró algo que el gato no pudo llegar a percibir ni con todos sentidos animales en alerta.

.-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo – pronunció el anciano, como si se estuviera disculpándose. Después, tras unos segundos de silencio, se escuchó el abrir de armarios y el entrechocar de varios frascos – Aquí tienes la poción, pero yo no me hago responsable si te encuentran con ella. Ya sabes que esta sumamente prohibida y….

Interrumpiendo lo que decía el anciano, se escuchó una carcajada en la habitación, un golpe y lo que el gato distinguió como la caída de algo al suelo. Seguidamente, silencio en la habitación: la persona, el mortifago, que había seguido hasta ese lugar había desaparecido.

Despacio, pues la rama crujía a cada paso que daba, se acercó un poco más hacia la ventana, podía imaginar muy bien lo que había ocurrido en el interior: los ruidos que habían llegado a sus oídos no dejaban lugar a dudas. Aunque sabia que encontraría a esa persona muerta, tenía que averiguar de quien se trataba, pues como el mortifago se le había escapado, por lo menos conseguiría la información de dónde había estado.

.-.

Cuando estaba tan sólo a menos de medio metro, pudo observar cómo aparecían llamas en la chimenea que existía en la habitación, cosa que significaba que alguien llegaba. De un salto, se posó en el alfeizar, saltó hacia el interior y se acurrucó en una esquina muy oscura (confundiéndose con las sombras) para que el recién llegado no se fijara en él, pero si poder observar lo que sucedía con detenimiento.

Las luces de la habitación estaban ahora todas apagadas, por eso el hombre que acababa de llegar no vio nada extraño al llegar. Sólo cuando empezó a caminar por la habitación, con la varita en alto y alumbrando un poco el lugar, pudo distinguir un cuerpo en el suelo. De inmediato, el hombre le dio la vuelta y el gato, desde la posición desde la que se encontraba, pudo distinguir que era la misma persona anciana que había entrevisto en las sombras desde el árbol. No había ninguna duda: el mortifago le había asesinado después de conseguir lo que había ido a buscar, tal y como él había imaginado.

.-.

Al ver como el recién llegado se dirigía hacia la chimenea para pedir ayuda (no le había visto sus rasgos, sólo pudo distinguir la ausencia total de su pelo), se dirigió rápidamente hacia la ventana intentando no hacer nada de ruido: tenia que salir de allí antes de que le encontrasen, pues no podía desvelar a nadie su misión, ni el motivo por el que se encontraba allí a la hora de un crimen.

Concentrado como estaba en saltar rápidamente hacia las ramas inferiores, no pudo ver como el recién llegado se asomaba a la ventana y llegaba a distinguir la silueta de un gato corriendo cojeando bajo la lluvia, pues la ultima rama se había roto al llegar a ella…

Este gesto, sin que él lo supiera, le ponía en un grave peligro, a él y a las personas que le rodeaban… no por nada, la persona que le había visto empezaría, desde ese instante, a intentar averiguar todo sobre aquel gato que, por el modo de comportarse, sabia que no era realmente un gato.

.-.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

.-.

Una hora y media más tarde de la llegada de Sirius y Remus, cuando ya estaban recogiendo la comida que habían puesto para todo el mundo que existía actualmente en la casa, dos personas aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina cogidas de la mano. Eran los dos únicos que no habían aparecido a la hora de comer.

.-. Buenos días chicos – saludó una de ellas, que todavía tenia aspecto de recién levantado. No quedaba ni rastro de lo sucedido un par de horas antes: los malos recuerdos parecía que se habían evaporado tras la larga conversación que había tenido en la habitación, conversación en la que revelara sus miedos más ocultos a la persona que ahora estaba a su lado apoyándole incondicionalmente, como siempre lo hacia.

.-. Ya casi es "buenas tardes", Harry – dijo Ron burlonamente desde la silla donde estaba sentado, al ver a su amigo aparecer – Pero no te preocupes, te hemos dejado comida. Para ambos – añadió dando un vistazo a su hermana, que se sentaba a su lado ahora.

.-. No te preocupes, no tengo hambre… - empezó a decir Harry sentándose a la mesa, pero inmediatamente Sirius se puso frente a él con los platos que habían preparado para ambos,

.-. Ah, no. Tienes que comer. Eso lo digo yo – y se sentó en una silla enfrente de él – No me moveré hasta que lo acabes todo. Anteayer no cenaste, ayer te pasaste todo el día durmiendo – añadió para asombro de Harry, pues pensaba que sólo había dormido unas pocas horas más de lo habitual - … así que no pienso permitir que te mueras de hambre. Y no me pongas esas caras, las conozco demasiado bien: no me moveré hasta que vea el plato vacío. Aunque ya seas legalmente mayor de edad, yo siempre estaré cuidándote y protegiéndote, por algo soy tu padrino. Y ahora, empieza a comer.

.-. Remus… - dijo Harry, volviéndose hacia donde estaba el hombre lobo, en búsqueda de auxilio, pues el plato que tenia delante de él… bueno, se podría decir que tres personas podían comer de ahí… y aún sobraría algo.

.-. Lo siento – se disculpó Remus desde su silla y alzando una de sus manos inocentemente del periódico que estaba leyendo. No, no podía hacer ni decir nada, pues, en esa situación, él también estaba de acuerdo en las argumentaciones de Sirius.

.-. Nosotros tampoco podemos hacer nada – dijo Ron al ver como dirigía su mirada hacia ellos dos – Ya hemos sufrido su "tortura" – y con un gesto señaló su estomago. Seguidamente, miró al tablero de ajedrez que tenía enfrente de él, movió la dama negra una casilla y anunció, para desesperación de su adversario: – Jaque Mate. De nuevo te he ganado, Sirius.

.-. Lo siento Harry, pero creo que ellos llevan razón ahora – añadió Hermione a su lado, levantando un momento la vista del libro que estaba leyendo ("_Encantamientos Extremos. Nivel avanzado_").

Y así, siendo observado por cuatro pares de ojos (cinco, si añadimos la persona que estaba a su lado, también comiendo) tuvo que terminarse el plato a rebosar que le había dado su padrino.

.-.

Justo entonces, cuando estaba llevándose a la boca el último bocado, sonó un ruido en los jardines. Inmediatamente, Remus y Sirius sacaron rápidamente sus varitas, y haciéndoles un gesto para que no se movieran, salieron de forma sigilosa hacia la puerta principal. Habían revisado las defensas instantes después de llegar, habían renovado los sistemas de alertas, habían hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para no ser cogidos de improviso… y lo que había sonado no era alentador: algo raro había sucedido.

Así que, rememorando los tiempos en los que se enfrentaban a los peligros, junto a gente y amigos ya desaparecidos, salieron por la puerta… para encontrarse con algo que no esperaba ninguno de los dos… Algo que, ni en toda su vida, habían podido esperar. Algo que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre… aunque ellos no lo supieran en ese instante. Alzando las varitas, los dos amigos, los únicos supervivientes de aquel grupo inseparable que una vez fueran en Hogwarts, fueron a enfrentarse al peligro inminente que estaba frente a ellos.

En la cocina se quedaron las dos parejas, todos ellos también con la varita en alerta, dispuestos a luchar si algo malo sucedía. Todos, excepto una de ellos, ya podían hacer magia legalmente, y estaban dispuestos a demostrarlo.

.-.

Harry, viéndose por primera vez libre, fuera de su habitación cuando sucedía algo extraño en los jardines, se acercó hacia la ventana para observar mejor… y, aunque no pudo ver nada, una súbita sensación de terror le hizo retroceder un par de pasos, cayendo arrodillado después al suelo y llevándose las manos a la cabeza: un fuerte dolor empezaba de nuevo en su interior, un dolor que él ya bien conocía.

.-. ¿Qué ha pasado?. – fue lo que exclamaron a la vez Ron, Hermione y Ginny al verle caer. Y mientras los dos primeros se acercaban cautelosamente a la ventana, Ginny se acercó hacia él, esperando que no sucediera lo mismo que en su cumpleaños, cuando fuera presa de las tinieblas y la oscuridad, tal y como les había relatado al volver.

.-. ¿Ves algo?. – preguntó en voz baja Ron al mirar de reojo por la ventana. Desde donde estaba él no percibía nada extraño.

.-. No – negó Hermione con la cabeza – Pero lo sientes ¿verdad?. – añadió en voz baja al ver como, en las esquinas del cristal de la ventana empezaba a formarse, poco a poco, pequeños cristales de hielo. Era una señal indudable de su presencia, además de la sensación de desasosiego que les empezaba a embargar…

.-. Dementores – confirmó él, y sus ojos empezaron a buscar entre las sombras del bosque que tenían cerca de la casa. Por la sensación que empezaba a recorrer por su interior, era una gran cantidad la que se acercaba… y tan sólo ellos eran cuatro (más los dos adultos que no sabían donde se habían metido)… no podrían hacer frente a todos ellos. No eran suficientes.

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

.-. Hola querido primo – de entre las sombras que se erguían frente y alrededor de los dos hombres salió una voz cargada de maldad y crueldad – No puedo decir que me alegra verte de nuevo entre los vivos – terminó burlonamente.

.-. Hola Bella – dijo en el mismo tono de voz Sirius, dando un vistazo hacia atrás. Desgraciadamente habían comprendido demasiado tarde que era una trampa: estaban rodeados de negras sombras y máscaras blancas les miraban por doquier… sin posibilidad de escapatoria.

.-. No sabia que también el licántropo estaba contigo – volvió a hablar la mortifago, dando un paso al frente, y mirando desafiante a Remus – Menuda sorpresa. Aunque… no se porque no me extraña – rió, y su risa sonó irónica – Dos piezas por el precio de una. Mi señor se pondrá muy contento.

.-. No permitiremos que entréis en la casa – intervino Remus, alzando la varita y apuntándola hacia su pecho. Lucharía por proteger a los que estaban dentro. A todos y cada uno de ellos.

.-. ¿Quién te ha dicho que haremos eso?. – Bellatrix Black seguía mirando a su pariente. Era la única que no llevaba puesta la máscara y sus ojos desprendían odio mirara donde mirara – Nuestro objetivo es más suculento que el niñato ese…

.-. Harry no es un niñato. Se enfrentó contigo en el ministerio…

.-. Y me dejó escapar – terminó la frase ella altiva – Todavía no se que interés tiene el Lord con él, pero no me gustaría estar en su piel cuando le llegue la hora… que será… muy pronto – añadió de forma confidencial a escasos milímetros de la cara de Sirius (el movimiento le había cogido tan de improviso que no pudo hacer nada), y éste pudo percibir más que nunca la maldad que desprendía ella, sus ansias de poder, sus ojos sedientos de venganza… – Pero, bueno, ahora hemos venido a por ti. Basta ya de charlas sin sentido – dijo apartándose de él y empujándole al suelo con bastante brusquedad.

Antes incluso de que Sirius se pudiera levantar, una docena de varitas le apuntaban directamente.

.-. Siempre has estado por debajo de mí – dijo Bella orgullosa dándose la vuelta y lanzando un rápido hechizo hacia Remus, que se desplomó de improviso en el suelo.

.-. ¡No!. – gritó Sirius al ver lo sucedido. No podía estar sucediendo eso. No, no podía…

.-. Si – anunció triunfante la mortifago, y seguidamente, dirigió su varita hacia el pecho de su primo.

.-. No, no te atreverás – musitó él, mirándole desafiante a los ojos y agarrando su varita rápidamente del suelo. Todavía seguía aturdido por lo sucedido – No a tu propia sangre…

Un instante después, la varita de Sirius caía al suelo y se aproximaba rodando a sus pies.

.-. Si ya lo hice una vez¿cómo no voy a volver a hacerlo?. – anunció triunfantemente Bellatrix Black dando un puntapié a ese objeto – Patéticos – añadió volviéndose de espaldas al lugar de los hechos y guardando su varita en la túnica.

Y, con un gesto, desaparecieron del lugar: habían hecho su trabajo eficazmente.

…_Todo había sucedido en cuestión de segundos_.

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

.-. Ya estoy bien. No te preocupes – dijo Harry al cabo de unos instantes, levantándose ayudando por Ginny. El dolor persistía, tan sólo había sido la primera impresión la que había causado aquella reacción en él, el resto de cosas podía soportarlas (las voces, el dolor punzante en su pecho, como casi siempre le sucedía en presencia de esas criaturas). Mirando hacia sus amigos, supo que ellos ya habían averiguado que era lo que sucedía - ¿Cuántos?. – preguntó, acercándose a dónde se encontraban y aferrando la varita con fuerza. A su lado se situó Ginny con decisión: ella también lucharía junto a ellos.

.-. No los puedo contar – dijo Hermione – Me alegra que te hayas recuperado – añadió con una sonrisa en el rostro mirándole contenta.

.-. Dijimos que siempre estaríamos juntos, pasase lo que pasase.

.-. Cierto compañero – habló Ron desde su lado – Siempre permaneceremos juntos.

.-. Ya están apareciendo – anunció Ginny al ver como las sombras del bosque se extendían poco a poco, traspasando los limites normales que dictaba la lógica.

.-. ¿Dónde están?. – murmuró Harry preocupado por la ausencia de su padrino y de Remus, al ver como poco a poco la oscuridad tomaba forma: unas conocidas siluetas que ya viera en su tercer año, que ya luchara contra ellas en el verano de su quinto año… Y ahora estaban ahí: una gran masa de dementores que se aproximaban hacia la casa implacablemente.

De nuevo su mente empezó a pensar en su padrino y en Remus… habían salido tan sólo cinco minutos antes, y no aparecían… ¿Dónde estaban?. ¿Qué había pasado con ellos?. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto en regresar?. Una amarga sensación empezó a crecer en su interior, la sensación de que algo iba mal, terriblemente mal. Un instante después, las formas de los dementores se delimitaban, separándose de las sombras del bosque.

.-. ¿Preparados?. – preguntó entonces al ver como los dementores se aproximaban hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Sabían lo que tenían que hacer y ahora todos ellos tenían las varitas agarradas con decisión, dispuestos a salir cuando estuviesen al alcance… tal y como ocurría en esos instantes – ¡Ya!. – gritó, saliendo por la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín. No tenían miedo, lucharían por sus vidas.

Un segundo después, un gran ciervo plateado se dirigía raudo y veloz hacia las negras sombras, siendo acompañado por una nutria, un pequeño perro y una masa de forma indeterminada, proveniente de la más joven de los atacantes.

.-.

Su ataque conjunto, aunque poderoso, no pudo abrir ni una brecha en los atacantes, pues aunque varios cayeron por efecto de los patronus, fueron rápidamente reemplazados. Parecían crecer a cada segundo que se acercaban a la casa… y la sensación que desprendían hacia mella en ellos cuatro cada vez más profundamente: sus esperanzas y los sentimientos positivos estaban siendo absorbidos lenta e irremediablemente. Sentían en su piel el frío que desprendían. Sentían en su mente la sensación angustiosa que producía su presencia, ese sentimiento de pesimismo que lanzaban, esa sensación de no querer luchar, sólo dejar que se acercaran, sólo dejar que se acercaran. No luchar, no resistirse... Pero ellos cuatro no eran así, no dejaban nunca de luchar por sus vidas, y esa no era la primera ocasión en la que demostraban que lucharían y se defenderían hasta el final, incluso hasta la misma muerte…

.-.

.-. ¡Ahora!. – gritó de nuevo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared y lanzando su patronus una vez más pero, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, los dementores avanzaban inexorablemente… y no había ni rastro de Sirius ni de Remus ¿Dónde se habían metido?. ¿Qué había sucedido con ellos?. ¿Dónde estaban?. No podían estar… Desechó rápidamente esos funestos pensamientos de su mente. Ahí y ahora necesitaba concentrarse en cosas positivas para poder vencer a los dementores. No podía dejar que los pensamientos negativos ganasen terreno. Para reunir fuerzas, apretó ligeramente un poco más la mano que tenia cogida a Ginny. El amor y la felicidad a su lado era lo que le daba fuerzas para crear aquel magnifico, majestuoso y poderoso ciervo que arremetía con fuerza a los dementores y conseguía derribar a varios en cada ataque.

Justo a su lado podía distinguir también, entre la neblina de frío e infelicidad que empezaba a rodearles, a sus dos mejores amigos que, como ellos dos, se daban la mano y permanecían juntos luchando. Los cuatro permanecían siempre juntos, pasase lo que pasase. Juntos pelearían hasta el final.

.-.

Si, estaban ahí, cuatro jóvenes contra un ejército de sombras cuando, de repente, una gran figura plateada descendió en picado del cielo y se posó enfrente de ellos, haciendo de escudo, y desprendiendo un gran poder. Su luminosidad les cegó a los cuatro, y les rodeó una gran calma, junto con la sensación de estar ya a salvo. Ya no estaban en peligro, _ya no_…

En ese mismo instante, cuando la luz les rodeaba a todos, sintió como la mano que daba a Ginny se aflojaba, y dándose la vuelta rápidamente, logró coger su cuerpo desmayado antes de que cayera al suelo. Alzando la vista, pudo ver como Ron le miraba, y agradecía su gesto silenciosamente, antes de apoyarse en la pared y dejarse resbalar, también desmayado. A su lado, Hermione se sentía igualmente desfallecida por el esfuerzo, y siguió su ejemplo: sentándose junto a él en el suelo, dejó que el desmayo le alcanzase.

Antes incluso que Harry pudiera distinguir con sus ojos cansados de que animal se trataba (un fénix), supo que varios miembros de la Orden habían llegado a la casa, y con ella el director, pues tal poderoso patronus le pertenecía a él. Así que, desfallecido como estaba, agotado y exhausto, empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

Un segundo antes de que estos se cerraran, una persona corría hacia dónde se encontraba él, hacia esa entrada de la casa. No distinguía de quien se trataba, pero una vez que llegó a su lado, antes de desmayarse completamente, y resbalar por la pared, pudo escuchar sus sollozos angustiados.

Era una mujer.

Una mujer joven.

Una voz que conocía, y que ahora se encontraba llorando por una pérdida… pero nada más supo ya que los brazos del desmayo se cerraron en torno a él en esos momentos.

.-.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

.-.

_.-. Siempre estaré a su lado para protegerle – decía un hombre. En sus brazos llevaba un pequeño niño._

_.-. Lo se. Confío en ti Canuto. Si algún día Lily y yo faltásemos, sabemos que queda en muy buenas manos. En las tuyas, amigo mío – dijo el otro hombre que le acompañaba, acariciando la pequeña cabeza de su primer hijo, donde ya se veía que tendría el mismo tono de pelo que él, su padre, y la misma rebeldía, pues todos los mechones seguían desordenados a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos de su madre por peinarle en ese día de su bautizo._

_.-. No lo dudes, Cornamenta. Pero… - con un delicado gesto, devolvió al niño a los brazos de su padre - … pero a vosotros nunca no os pasara nada. Harry siempre os tendrá a su lado… igual que a mí. Siempre estaremos junto a él – James Potter sonrió agradecido. En ese instante, el bebé se despertó, mirándoles a ambos medio dormido y desvelando el color especial de sus ojos: verdes como los de su madre. Un segundo después, se llevó uno de sus pequeños dedos a la boca y volvió a sumergirse en el pacifico sueño que estaba teniendo._

_.-. Eres más que un amigo para mí, eres mi hermano. El padrino de mi hijo. Su segundo padre. No hay nadie más a quién pueda confiar tan ciegamente su vida. Y siempre sé que estarás a su lado. Siempre._

.-.

.-.

* * *

.-.

Contestación a los comentarios/reviews:

**belen** Saludos!.!. Muchas gracias por el review. Me alegra un montón que te siga gustando :D (y, bueno, espero que no me mates al terminar de leer este capitulo) Ah, y espero que tu también disfrutes con lo que queda de vacaciones, que ya es cada vez menos. Besos miles.

.-.

**Dark Lady Evans** Hello my dear!. No, no te disculpes (además, que es el segundo de este capitulo, se nota como influyen las vacaciones… jaja) En fin, que me alegra ver tus palabras por aquí :D (y suerte en el regreso a las clases, que sea leve) Sobre lo que comentas del capitulo (el cinco, el del regalo de cumpleaños, jeje), si, creo que mucha gente ha querido estar en su lugar, jajaja. Ah, y yo a veces, a esas horas de la madrugada es cuando todavía estoy aporreando las teclas, jajaja), asi que… conozco el estado del cerebro :p Bueno, centrándonos (que ya empiezo a delirar como siempre) de nuevo me haces sonrojar siempre lo haces XD (espero que con este nuevo capitulo no se sume un nuevo sentimiento hacia mi… como puede ser el de querer asesinarme, jajaja, si has leído el capitulo sabrás a que me refiero) Nos vemos (ay, que hoy mis neuronas están de huelga y no se me ocurre nada más que poner, pero ya sabes que cuando están al 100 soy una cotorra, jaja :P) Cuídate y muchos besicus.

.-.

**Celina** Saludos!. Me alegra mucho que el capitulo te haya gustado (sobretodo el inicio, jejeje, a mi también me encanta muuucho, no sé porqué :P) Sobre lo de Harry, ya verás, ya verás (creo que sé a que te refieres, no creo que falte mucho para que lo sepamos) Me apunto tu propuesta de guía turística por esa encantadora isla… ahora sólo falta que me toque la lotería, que eso es lo difícil (porque, sinceramente, con los escasos ingresos que tengo como pobre estudiante universitaria, es difícil que lo haga pronto :S) Bueno, guapa, espero que tu también estés disfrutando de estos últimos días de sol (ponte muy morena), y que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo. Un montón de besos y abrazos :)

.-.

**Mariet Malfoy** Y cuando pensábamos que todo era paz y tranquilidad aparece… (si has leído el capitulo sabrás a que me refiero BB … me lo has dejado que ni clavado) Me ha gustado este comentario :D, creo que eres de las pocas personas que les gustan los malos malísimos, y si, este lo es y mucho, jajaja (en cierto sentido, son muy "monos" ellos, jaja) Sobre el resto del capi, pues si ya están juntos (Harry y Ginny), y si, Tonks va a aumentar la familia. Ay que ver, que poca cabeza tiene esta chica, quedarse embarazada en medio de una guerra. En fin, que muchas gracias por el comentario, y espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo (aunque creo que aumentare las ganas de matarme al final de él) Besos miles.

.-.

**SabriWeasley** Saludos querida Sabri. Me alegro mucho verte por el messenger :D y creo que si en el capitulo anterior me querías matar… en este nuevo… mejor sólo te digo que me he mudado a un bunker por las consecuencias de mis actos :p Me alegro que te emocionaras tanto con la escena del reencuentro de ese par de tortolitos :D Y para mi también es un inmenso placer leer tus palabras y tener a esta lectora tan fantástica y agradecida :D (todos sois fabulosos, no me merezco los bonitos y gratificantes comentarios que me hacéis) Sobre las suplicas… en fin, que ya las iras desvelando según avance la historia, porque yo no puedo decir nada :x Como te dije, fue un inmenso placer verte por el Messenger, así que espero que pronto nos volvamos a encontrar (buff, como se nota hoy que mis neuronas no quieren trabajar, están de huelga :p…) Muchos besos y cuídate mucho!.!. Pd: No se cómo lo haceis, pero siempre acabo colorada al terminar de leer los reviews que me dejais :p

.-.

**Nimmy** Saludos mi niña dinamita :p (espero haber acertado, aunque no me fío de mis neuronas… sobre todo hoy, jajaja) Gracias por haber puesto lo de spoiler, que aunque yo me lo haya leído (tal y como puse en un capitulo), hay mucha gente que no, y asi sabe a lo que se arriesga... y mas cuando en tu mensaje dices una de las cosas mas importantes del libro :P Para no desvelar nada aquí tampoco, sólo decirte que lo que comentas, cierta parte de mi intuía que seria eso lo que sucedería, pero no esperaba que fuera de ese modo y con él… (ya sabes a qué y a quién me refiero) Pobrecillo, no pienses eso de él, que todo (como ya sabemos) tiene una explicación en la (perversa) mente de JK :p y creo que en el 7 sabremos todo (porque si no lo hace…) En fin, que no se si te va a gustar mucho el inicio de este capitulo (el seis… y bueno, el final creo que tampoco)… pero espero que los anteriores si te hayan gustado mucho y vea pronto tu impresión :D Lo que me preguntas… pues te diré que tengo muchas teorías, todas con base a lo sucedido en los libros… y cada vez que los releo, veo algo que afirma o niega algunas… asi que, todavía no se que pensar de ello :p (cada dos por tres pienso que es lo que dices, y cada tres por dos, pienso lo contrario… hay que ver quien me comprender). Bueno, ya me voy despidiendo. Muchos besos y disfruta de estos últimos días de vacaciones. Ciao

.-.

**isaurita** Mi querida isa!. Who are you?. Ya veo que te has vuelto multi bilingüe (menos mal que con la lectura de HP 6 mi nivel subió un poquito, jajaja, que ya casi lo tenia olvidado :p… mira algo bueno de ese libro, jaja) Lo de cosas interesantes, si, unas pocas, pero ya sabes como soy de enredada (y a ver si no se crea un nudo al desenredar, jaja… no creo, o eso espero :p) Sabes, el otro día me conecte… a tiempo para ver como desaparecías, joo, por una vez que tengo tiempo para conectarme por las noches y no puedo hablar contigo. A ver si nos vemos pronto, que ya tengo muchas ganas de volver a hablar contigo :D Lo de la sombra, pues al principio no lo sabia, pero ahora creo que tengo una idea de dónde la ha "sacado" mi musa loka… ya te comentare cuando te vea. Ah, y me encanta que todo te vaya estupendamente, me alegra realmente un montonazo. Y si, el mundo loco tiene sus ventajas ;) Nos vemos. Cuídate y muchos besos para todos.

.-.

.-.

.-.


	7. El adiós más difícil 1º parte

¡Hola!  
¿Qué tal les fue este inicio del mes de septiembre? Espero que bien, y que todo haya ido perfectamente, ya sea en los estudios o en el retorno al trabajo o en el fin de las vacaciones.  
Yo, por mi parte, he tenido un par de contratiempos… pero ya se han solucionado de alguna manera, así que, por mi parte, todo va muy bien ahora :)  
Como siempre, me alegro verles en esta historia, y me encanta los comentarios que hacéis (muchas, muchas, muchas gracias, no me cansare nunca de repetirlo) Las contestaciones al finalizar el capitulo, ya sabéis ;)  
Y ahora, sin más dilación, demos paso al capitulo nuevo, y espero, como siempre, que les guste (aunque suceda lo que sucede)  
Un gran saco de besos y acomódense para leer :D

**.-.**

**.-.**

* * *

**.-.**

**Capitulo 7 El adiós más difícil (1º parte)**

**.-.**

Todas las casas de ese barrio eran idénticas, absolutamente iguales en forma y color. Lo único que las hacia diferentes unas de otras eran las personas que las habitaban, e incluso eso, muchas veces, se parecían: familias con uno o dos hijos y de nivel medio alto de vida que, a veces, se podían permitir el lujo de pasar todo el verano fuera, o de no estar en la vivienda durante casi todo el día.

Quizás, por eso, fuera la poca cantidad de habitantes que existían en esos momentos alrededor de la casa. Quizás fuera por eso que nadie se diera cuenta de lo sucedido hasta la noche.

O, quizás, fuera eso lo que les salvara, pues si alguien lo hubiera visto… tampoco viviría para contarlo, al igual que los tres habitantes de ese lugar.

Tres personas que se habían trasladado allí unos meses atrás: un matrimonio y su hijo de diecisiete años. Tres personas que, hasta el momento, habían permanecido a salvo de los peligros que les acechaban pero que, por un capricho, por un enfado, habían perdido la protección de la que disponían… y con ello la vida.

Pero, para averiguar como se llegó a esta situación, a ese desastre impensable, hay que remontarse a esa misma mañana, justo al momento en que Vernon Dursley (pues así se llamaba uno de ellos), gritase fuera de si a la persona que tenia enfrente… no sabia que, con ese simple gesto, se condenaba a él mismo y a su familia a una muerte segura.

.-.

.-. ¡No! No y no – la vena de su cuello se hinchaba cada vez más a causa del enfado y sus ojos desprendían ira y furia – ¡NO! – dijo una vez más, y al terminar, cerró la puerta de un portazo que hizo que la persona que había estado, hacia tan sólo unos segundos enfrente de él, cayera al suelo del jardín.

Sin esperar respuesta, Vernon se alejó a grandes zancadas de allí. No quería tener nada más que ver con ellos. No quería que siguieran torturándoles de esa manera. No quería que su vida estuviese ligada a… a… a esas personas. No. Nunca más les haría caso. Además, no estaban en peligro, nunca lo estuvieron, lo sucedido unos meses atrás tan sólo era un desafortunado accidente de un loco demente. No existían personas así. La… la cosa esa… no existía. No cabía en mente humana que se pudieran transformar objetos de forma y otras cosas raras que hacían. Sencillamente, era imposible. La física lo hacia imposible. La realidad lo hacia imposible… Más, lo que no sabía ese hombre aferrado a su mundo monótono era que muchas cosas no son imposibles, son improbables y eso… eso es una sutil diferencia.

.-. ¿Quién era? – Petunia Dursley, su esposa, le preguntó al verle aparecer en el salón. Como solía hacer, se encontraba apoyada en la pared, cerca de una ventana, mirando y vigilando los movimientos de sus vecinos: cuando salían, cuando volvían, que hacían...

.-. De nuevo ellos – dijo Vernon rabioso todavía y sentándose en el sofá pesadamente y encendiendo la televisión con el mando a distancia. Su gran cuerpo ocupaba toda la superficie – Ahora querían que fueras unos días a no se dónde con tu sobrino. Pero les he dicho que no – apretó con gran fuerza el mando a distancia, buscando algún canal donde dieran noticias sobre las lluvias que habían empezado esa mañana – Ah, y además, les grite que no volvieran. Que no nos molestaran más – añadió al ver como su esposa volvía a mirar hacia la calle. En esos instantes, aparecía una nueva noticia en la pantalla de la televisión:

.-. "_Hoy ha sido encontrado el cuerpo sin vida del premio Nobel de Química Charles Gop en un edificio del centro de Londres. No presenta ningún signo visible de violencia, por lo que no se puede descartar un ataque al corazón. La autopsia decidirá…"_

.-. Que ganas de abrir a los muertos. Es un caso claro de muerte natural. – dictaminó Vernon cambiando de canal. Ahora la imagen que aparecía era la de un partido de fútbol.

.-.

.-. Se han ido todos – dijo la mujer tristemente al cabo de unos minutos, dejando la cortina que había agarrado hasta ese momento ligeramente en su sitio – No debiste hacer eso. Ahora estamos indefensos…

.-. No me digas que todavía sigues creyendo en esas mentiras – le cortó. Esa conversación ya la habían tenido miles y miles de veces.

.-. Son reales. Ya los viste hace meses, cuando entraron a Privet Drive.

.-. Ah, si, esos cobardes que se escondían detrás de una mascara blanca. ¿Cómo se llamaban?. ¿Mofitagos?. ¿Mortafigos?. ¿Mor…? Bueno, lo que sea. Ya sabes, los que se llaman seguidores de ese tal Voldimort…

.-. Mortifagos, y es Voldemort. Él fue quien asesinó a mi hermana y a su marido…

.-. Y él que regresó de los muertos, y bla, bla, bla. Lo sé. Ya me han contado "esos" toda la historia pero, por favor¿Quién se la cree?. ¿Quién puede regresar de la tumba? – como siempre que surgía ese tema, consideraba más interesante lo que contaban en la televisión que lo que decía su propia esposa

.-."_En Bristol, los diques del lago se rompieron a causa de las lluvias. El gobierno ha mandado a efectivos del ejército a ayudar a la población…_"

.-. No debiste hacerlo… – empezó a decir Petunia pero al ver que su marido la ignoraba, volvió a concentrarse en la tarea de vigilar a sus nuevos vecinos.

Así estaban las cosas en esa casa, en aquel día de primeros de Agosto: el matrimonio en el salón y el hijo, Dudley, en su habitación, jugando tranquilamente a su consola y con la música en un volumen bastante alto, aislado de lo que sucedía a tan sólo unos metros de él.

.-.

Unos minutos después, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Petunia Dursley al ver aparecer por la calle desierta varias figuras negras que se dirigiera a toda prisa hacia esa casa. Recuerdos e imágenes pasaron a toda prisa por su mente. No podía ser. No a ellos… ellos no habían hecho nada malo… excepto…

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para comentarle ese hecho a su marido, pero cuando miró hacia el sillón, lo único que pudo ver fueron dos ojos grises como hielo antes de caer al suelo… _sin vida_.

La televisión y la música procedente de una de las habitaciones fue lo único que se pudo escuchar en esa casa a esa hora. Ya no existía nadie con vida allí.

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

Lord Voldemort sonrió cuando uno de sus siervos le trajo la noticia del exitoso ataque. Al fin, y después de varios meses, había logrado saber dónde se encontraba aquella familia de muggles. Al fin había logrado averiguar cuán de importantes eran aquellos. La protección que le otorgaba la sangre de su familia sería ahora, sencillamente, imposible.

Lord Voldemort sonrió complacido.

Uno menos.

Ya sólo quedaba un obstáculo más en su camino y, al fin, terminaría con aquella insignificante piedra que era Harry Potter…

Y, ahora más que nunca, tenía todo a su favor.

Nunca le había resultado tan provechosa la información extraída a un prisionero, y más aún, a un traidor.

Su reinado de terror se extendería y seria más fuerte y maligno como nunca antes se hubiera imaginado nadie.

Un brillo de triunfo brilló durante unos instantes en sus ojos.

Si, acabaría con él… _muy pronto_.

.-.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

.-.

Acababan de llegar a la casa y el panorama que ofrecía aquella parte era desolador. A pesar de que los dementores ya se retiraban, poco a poco, por los embistes de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que llegaron con Dumbledore, la niebla que dejaban atrás era espesa e impregnaba cada parte del cuerpo, creando una sensación de desasosiego en el interior difícil de olvidar.

El sudor descendía cada vez más por la frente de los combatientes, que enviaban sus patronus contra aquellas criaturas del mal, sin saber que aquel ataque no era el principal, que ocultaba el grave hecho sucedido en el otro extremo de la casa: en la entrada, donde una varita rodaba por el suelo, y otra estaba quieta, permaneciendo en el mismo lugar donde se le había caído a su dueño.

El resplandor que uno de los habitantes y combatientes iniciales había visto: el gran, impotente y resplandeciente fénix que les había protegido cuando ya estaban al limite de su fuerzas, la luz que les había rodeado, ahora estaba obligando a retroceder a los dementores, obligándoles a irse lejos, a desaparecer por el bosque del que habían aparecido, a alejarse de aquellos cuatro jóvenes que ahora permanecían desmayados, apoyándose unos con otros, en las parejas que el amor había creado.

.-.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, había pensado en algo como aquello, en un ataque a la luz del sol… pues, desde que Harry (el principal objetivo de Voldemort) se había trasladado a esa casa, a un lugar apartado… sólo por las noches algunos y desentrenados aprendices de mortifagos atacaban, más por demostrar que el Señor Oscuro sabia donde estaba y para demostrar que sus redes eran amplias y poderosas (pues… todos los que habían capturado confirmaron esa teoría) Y por el día, la tranquilidad. No pasaba nada, no necesitaban defensas, no necesitaban a nadie que no estuviera en la casa…_hasta_ _ese instante_…

Si, ese día… _las cosas habían cambiado_. Y mientras los dos adultos responsables de la seguridad (los únicos, los que estaban con ellos todo el día), salían al exterior por la puerta delantera para encontrarse con algo que no esperaban, los jóvenes (los únicos que estaban además de ellos en la casa) descubrían otra amenaza desde la cocina: los dementores que atacaban desde el otro extremo.

Eran dos fuerzas, dos ataques con un único objetivo: desconcertar y causar el máximo daño a una persona

.-.

Al fin, cuando todo terminó, Albus Dumbledore (sudoroso, exhausto) miró a su alrededor: acababa de ver a alguien que no debería estar allí… o, mejor dicho, a varias personas que deberían estar en otro lugar, protegiendo a otras personas. Habían llegado minutos después de que llegara él y varios miembros de la orden a la casa. Con preocupación, se aproximó hacia una de ellas: tenía un mal presentimiento.

.-.

Tonks, ajena a la persona que acercaba a ella, se inclinaba hacia Harry, que se había desmayado unos minutos antes. Su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas. En sus manos sostenía una varita… una varita que no era suya. Otra, que tampoco era la propia, le asomaba por uno de sus bolsillos. Envolviendo la varita que sostenía en la mano se encontraba una nota, un pergamino… empapado de sus lágrimas.

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

.-. Entonces, es más grave de lo que imaginaba – Alastor Moody se sentó abatido en la silla, frente a él el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, presentaba un aspecto bastante desolador después de las noticias que le habían dado unos instantes atrás: la muerte de los Durleys.

.-. Por desgracia no se puede estar en dos sitios a la vez – reflexionó éste en voz alta – Y, aun así, en los dos lugares hemos tenido pérdidas muy importantes para una única persona. No se si logrará vencer esto ahora. Es demasiado para él, aun siendo Harry Potter – terminó de decir con la voz demasiada baja, que incluso su acompañante tuvo que agudizar el oído para comprender esas ultimas palabras. Quizás fuera por la relación que tenía con su alumno. Quizás fuera porque era alguien muy especial que había sufrido desde su infancia y que ahora se merecía gozar, disfrutar un poco… o quizás fuera por el cansancio que parecía aumentar en el hombre segundo tras segundo. No lo sabia de forma cierta, pero en su interior Alastor, intuía que a Albus no le quedaba mucho tiempo… y que estaba esforzándose por encima de sus fuerzas.

.-. Lo tiene que hacer. Es nuestra única posibilidad – dijo al fin, rompiendo el silencio que se había adueñado de la estancia. Eso es lo que todos pensaban, lo que todos deseaban – Nadie más tiene el poder, tal y como dice la profecía…

.-. El destino, que cosa tan misteriosa ¿verdad? De entre todos los magos que existen ahora, sólo un muchacho de diecisiete años puede acabar con la mayor amenaza que haya existido sobre la faz de la Tierra – volvió a reflexionar el director en voz alta – Ni tú ni yo, que somos los que más experiencia tienen en esta casa en la lucha contra el mal, puede hacerle siquiera un rasguño a Tom, y es Harry, que apenas ha experimentado la vida, quien está destinado a vencerle. Amarga y agridulce es la vida para algunos – sus ojos, ya casi carentes del brillo que tuvieran antaño, se dirigieron hacia la puerta, más allá del trozo de madera que aislaba ese lugar, más arriba, hacia una habitación donde ahora descansaba aquel sobre el que debatían en esos momentos. Si, amarga y agridulce era la vida para él.

Felicidad y dolor que se entrecruzaban una y otra vez.

¿Cuándo acabaría todo aquello?

Cuando todo ese mal terminará.

_Cuando diera fin esa era._

¿Cuándo sería?

_Eso es lo que no sabía._

_Y, quizás, nunca lo llegara a ver._

.-.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

.-.

Lo último que recordaba Harry era la sensación de estar sano y salvo, rodeado por una luz cegadora y protectora, nada más. Lo sucedido hasta ese mismo instante (cuando sentía la cama bajo su cuerpo) era tan sólo como una niebla borrosa en su mente. No recordaba nada, ni porque ahora sentía su cuerpo agotado, ni porque sentía un vacío en su interior que se agrandaba a cada segundo que recobraba la conciencia. Un vacío cada vez más y más grande. Un vacío, una sensación, que sentía tremendamente conocida, pero a la cual no alcanzaba a identificar del todo… como si su mente quisiera no creer en aquello. No lograba saber el motivo. Sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados, encerrados detrás de una alta e inescrutable barrera que su inconsciente había alzado. ¿Qué había ocurrido?. ¿Por qué sentía ese vacío en su interior?. ¿Por qué había algo que se escondía en su mente, de igual manera que se esconden las cosas intentando hacer que nunca hubieran sucedido?. ¿Por qué sentía ese vacío atrapándole?

.-.

Instantes después, cuando pudo comprobar que desgraciadamente no podía averiguar a qué se debía ese vacío en su estomago, recordó algo un poco más de aquella situación nublosa, de lo ultimo que recordaba antes de despertar tan agotado y exhausto en la cama: llantos, alguien que se aproximaba hacia él llamándole… sollozos, lagrimas que se mezclaban ahora en el presente, junto a él, al lado de su cama. Era la misma persona. Ella había sido la última que había visto antes de desmayarse y ella era la primera que veía al levantarse. La sensación en su estómago se incrementó al reconocer a la dueña de esas lágrimas. Ese vacío parecía querer llenar por completo su interior de forma incontrolable. Los duros y firmes extremos de la barrera que tenia alzada le impedían descubrir a que se debía… aunque… sabia que antes, mucho tiempo antes, había conocido esa sensación, la había sufrido, le había acompañado un tiempo antes de desaparecer por completo. ¿Cuándo? No lo sabía. De nuevo, su inconsciente le impedía conocer la respuesta. Tenia que confiar en averiguarlo… aunque algo le decía que lo dejase, que no siguiese adelante, que no descubriese la razón que se escondía detrás de ese velo misterioso que se alzaba en su mente… que no averiguase la razón por la que experimentaba ese vacío en su interior…

.-.

.-. Tonks… – al final, y tras reunir unas pocas fuerzas que tenia en su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente en la cama. Como siempre, las ansias de conocer y averiguar lo sucedido ganaron a la prudencia que le dictaba su mente.

.-. Oh, Harry, lo siento mucho – la auror estaba, efectivamente, a su lado no se había equivocado de persona. Llevaba mucho tiempo repitiendo esa frase, como si fuese lo único que había hecho durante horas y horas, como un mantra que le alejara de la realidad. Su mano le acariciaba el pelo suavemente, de igual modo que si estuviera consolando a un niño pequeño. Su tono de voz era muy bajo y triste… y tremendamente apenado, como si hubiera sufrido una gran pérdida, una pérdida irreemplazable. Una y otra vez repetía esa frase: "_Lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho_"

.-.

La auror, al sentir como se despertaba, al verle moverse en la cama, al ver como la escudriñaba en busca de respuestas (aunque Harry mismo no conocía las preguntas), se volteó rápidamente, ocultando su rostro. No quería que le viera llorar, no quería que le viera sufrir, no quería que descubriera ya, tan pronto, lo sucedido… Pero, aunque no le miraba directamente a los ojos, aunque no podía verle el rostro surcado de miles y miles de rastros de lágrimas, Harry pudo percibir inmediatamente la gran angustia que tenia en su interior, la desesperanza y la desolación que existía dentro de ella. Y, aunque no podía verle tampoco sus ojos, supo que éstos estaban totalmente rojos y tristes de tanto llorar.

El silencio se había hecho dueño de la habitación, ya no se escuchaba nada, pero el eco de las palabras repetidas a lo largo de horas y horas, permanecía en ella. "_Lo siento_" parecían decir todos y cada uno de los objetos que existían en la habitación. "_Lo siento_" "_Lo siento_"… mirara a dónde mirara, todo parecía decir lo mismo. Todo a su alrededor parecía lamentarse por algo. Todo a su alrededor parecía saber algo que él mismo no conocía… o quizás, no quería creer que fuera verdad lo que empezaba a dibujarse entre las sombras de su mente.

.-. ¿Qué ha sucedido? – volvió a preguntar, sentándose completamente, mirándole en busca de la verdad. Quería saber, quería conocer porque sentía en su interior ese vacío, ahora ya tan grande que el solo hecho de abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a la luz le dañaba.

Al no recibir respuestas, tan sólo un sollozo ahogado de Tonks que ahora se había tapado la cara con las manos, escondiéndose de él, dio un vistazo a su alrededor, y pudo ver otra cama en la habitación. El pelo rojo que asomaba de ella, la posición tan conocida de las sabanas al dormir… no hizo falta nada más para reconocer a la persona que estaba descansando allí, junto a él en el cuarto, pero que a diferencia de él, se encontraba durmiendo apaciblemente.

Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en el ataque vinieron de forma repentina a su mente, pues había visto a Ron resbalando por la pared agotado y exhausto, había visto a Hermione a su lado, apoyándose en su hombro y desmayándose al igual que él… Su mente retrocedió unos segundos más: recordó el sentir entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin energías de Ginny, el dulce abrazo que le dio antes de depositarla en el suelo. Recordó su cansancio, y el agotamiento en su interior. Recordó la llegada de la luz, la forma de la luz… Recordó porque estaban afuera, porque estaban agotados, porque no podían más y se dejaban caer desmayados al suelo… porque estaban solos los cuatro, porque sólo se enfrentaban ellos nada más a los dementores….

"_No, no sigas recordando_" una voz desesperada en su interior se alzó. Su tono era de ruego, de súplica. "_No, no quieras saber_" Y las barreras que escondían ese recuerdo de lo sucedido antes de salir de la cocina se redoblaron y se incrementaron. No querían que conociera.

Pero, ya había ido demasiado lejos, había encontrado un resquicio minúsculo en todo aquel alto muro, pues la presencia de Tonks, sus palabras, sus lloros, sus gestos hacia él… todo le indicaba una única dirección, un único motivo.

La voz de su interior clamó desesperada, en un último intento: "_No, no quieras saber_"

Y, sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho, la sospecha ya estaba creciendo, el muro ya se estaba derrumbando irremediablemente… ya conocía la respuesta antes incluso de preguntar: el vacío de su interior se lo indicaba. No quería creerlo, quería pensar que era imposible, que no sucedía eso…

No, no podía ser. No ahora…

La voz de su interior se retiró sollozante: había sido derrotada.

Se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente, ahogando un llanto que quería salir, proveniente de ese vacío de su interior.

.-. Tonks¿Dónde están…? – empezó a preguntar inseguro, aunque conocía la respuesta antes incluso de empezar a formularla: todos los signos apuntaban a la misma dirección.

.-.

Al escuchar su nombre, al reconocer la intención de la pregunta, la auror salió corriendo de la habitación, todavía llorando desesperadamente. Ella tampoco quería admitir lo sucedido, ella tampoco quería decirlo en voz alta, como si de esa forma impidiesen reconocer la cruel y dura realidad.

El aspecto sombrío que tenia, las únicas palabras que le había oído pronunciar mientras pensaba que estaba dormido, la forma de irse de la habitación… agrandaron sus sospechas de que algo le querían ocultar, igual que la voz que había murmurado en su interior… E intuía que era algo que quería creer que no era cierto, que no había sucedido en realidad… que no… que no… que no era aquella la causa por la que sentía aquel vacío en su estomago, aquella sensación de faltarle algo muy importante, de haber perdido una parte muy importante de su ser…

.-.

El ruido de pasos apresurados en el piso de abajo, los susurros, los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos, las conversaciones apresuradas… todo era por un único motivo, bien lo comprendía ahora que el muro de su mente había terminado de caer.

Durante casi un mes había vivido en esa casa con su padrino y con Remus. Nunca habían necesitado más protección que la necesaria por las noches, cuando sufrían ineficaces ataques de aspirantes o mortifagos novatos. Nunca habían necesitado nada más cuando el sol ya estaba en el cielo. Nunca había existido tal alboroto en la casa por el día si no fuera porque… porque… porque ellos ya no estaban.

Y ahora, a su mente, regresaba una frase oída tan sólo unos segundos antes… antes de que todo cambiase

"_Aunque ya seas legalmente mayor de edad, yo siempre estaré cuidándote y protegiéndote, por algo soy tu padrino_"

Y, viniendo de no sabia que lugar, unas palabras se formaron en su mente, unas palabras del pasado… y supo, al oírlas, que ya las había escuchado mucho tiempo atrás, pero que entonces, era tan sólo un bebé, un niño de apenas unos meses. Su padre las había pronunciado en su presencia…

_"- Eres más que un amigo para mí, eres mi hermano. El padrino de mi hijo. Su segundo padre. No hay nadie más a quién pueda confiar tan ciegamente su vida. Y siempre sé que estarás a su lado. Siempre"_

Siempre.

No, ya no era siempre.

Ya no podría seguir siendo siempre.

Ya no existía el siempre.

Igual que su padre y su madre… Sirius y Remus… ya… ya no estaban… _a su lado._

.-.

Agarrando la sábana de su cama, echándosela por encima para ocultarse de la otra persona que estaba en la habitación, en un vano intento de aislarse del resto del mundo que le rodeaba, empezó a llorar quedamente al comprenderlo todo. Ellos ya no estaban. Ellos habían desaparecido de su lado. Y ahora el dolor de la pérdida de Sirius era más fuerte de lo que había sido hacia tan sólo poco más de un año, al final de su quinto año, pues le había conocido mejor en esos días juntos. Le había llegado a querer como un padre, como alguien con quién se sentía seguro y a salvo.

Y Remus, Remus era como otro padre para él. Siempre pendiente de él, siempre ayudándole a superarse, siempre velando por su bienestar. El recuerdo de las clases que le diera en su tercer año, esas clases en las que le enseñara a defenderse de los dementores (¡Cuánto le habían servido desde entonces! Sin aquello, quizás todo hubiera sido diferente, quizás no hubiera estado vivo él ahora, quizás nunca…)

.-.

El gran agujero de su estomago empezó a agrandarse y expandirse de forma incontrolada en su interior. Una angustia como nunca antes había tenido, casi parecida a la que sintiera a principio de verano, cuando viese esas imágenes de sus padres, alegres y felices, sabiendo él lo que les sucedía después. La angustia de no poder hacer nada, de no poder intervenir… La felicidad rota en unos pocos segundos.

Todo por su culpa.

Siempre sucedía algo malo a las personas que estaba a su lado, junto a él.

Él, y sólo él, tenía la culpa por lo sucedido.

Él y sólo él hacia que todos sufriesen por su culpa.

Todos los que se relacionaban estrechamente con él, con Harry Potter, desaparecían para siempre: sus padres, Cedric… y ahora, Sirius y Remus, los dos a la vez, llevándose un trocito de su corazón, de su felicidad, con ellos.

¿Quién seria el siguiente?

¿Quién caería para protegerle?

¿Quién se sacrificaría por él ahora?...

Preguntas que torturaban su mente.

Preguntas que quería que nunca tuvieran respuestas.

Pero… _¿Cómo impedir el avance del destino?_

_¿Cómo hacerlo?_

.-.

.-. Harry ¿estás bien? – la voz de Ron sonaba bastante preocupada. No se había dado cuenta que sus sollozos escapaban de su refugio, y alguien los había llegado a oír. Ahora, como siempre, Ron se encontraba a su lado, y de pie, esperaba a que asomara la cabeza y respondiera a su pregunta – Ah, y no me digas que estás bien, que no me lo creo – añadió, sentándose en la cama, junto a él. Los dos se conocían bastante bien para saber que algo sucedía en esos momentos. Que si lloraba a escondidas era porque sufría, y si sufría, allí siempre estaban sus amigos para ayudarle, como siempre, como en esta ocasión, siempre estaría Ron a su lado, siempre estarían juntos. Su amistad era irrompible.

Tras unos segundos en que dejó que Harry se calmase hasta el extremo de incorporarse en la cama junto a él (sus lagrimas, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que había puesto, marcaban profundas y sentidas sendas en su rostro), Ron volvió a hablar.

.-. He oído a Tonks. No hace falta que me lo expliques, creo que se lo que ocurre – dijo en un tono que lo decía todo: pena, compasión, rabia hacia lo que le sucedía a su amigo, a Harry. Siempre se había negado a creer en algo que muchas veces le decía Hermione cuando hablaban confidencialmente, pero ahora, esas palabras que había escuchado y no creído de su amiga y pareja, se marcaban a fuego en su interior. Qué de razón tenían:

"_Siempre que encuentra algo de felicidad, ocurre algo que le destroza el corazón y el alma_" decía tristemente ella, refiriéndose a Harry.

Y, en esos momentos, comprendía Ron cuanta razón llevaban esas palabras, pues había visto a Harry tan feliz, tan dichoso, tan pletórico de alegría en el día de su cumpleaños… y ahora…

Si, siempre sucedía algo que le destrozaba la felicidad que tenia.

Quizás era eso lo que le quería decir Hermione, justo antes del ataque, cuando comprendiera la magnitud de sus palabras, cuando supiera que, de algún modo, iba a suceder algo que destrozaría la felicidad de Harry, cuando recordase (tal y como lo estaba haciendo él ahora) el poco precio pagado al final del cumpleaños. No, tanta y tanta felicidad y dicha que había sentido… necesitaba un pago más alto que lo sucedido en aquel lugar de tinieblas del que había logrado salir y escapar sin ni siquiera un rasguño.

Y, por desgracia, el precio había sido la pérdida de dos personas tremendamente queridas por su amigo, de Sirius y Remus, de los adultos a los que su amigo consideraba tan cercanos a él como los padres perdidos hacia ya tanto tiempo.

Sin decir una palabra más, Ron apoyó su mano en el hombro de Harry. Un gesto que éste agradeció gratamente, pues supo, en ese mismo instante, que siempre, pasase lo que pasase, todavía quedaban personas muy cercanas a él que permanecerían a su lado, preocupándose de él, cuidando de él.

.-. Gracias Ron – dijo en un murmullo de voz antes de que el cansancio por lo sucedido con los dementores y el cansancio al comprender lo ocurrido antes le hiciesen volver a cerrar los ojos y dormir… pero esta vez, en un sueño apacible en el que aparecían tres rostros que le sonreían y animaban. Tres personas que eran ahora las únicas que consideraba cercanas, las únicas que existían en su corazón…_las únicas que estaban todavía a su lado, junto a él_.

.-.

Un segundo después de que viese a Harry sumergirse apaciblemente en el mundo de los sueños, Ron salió de la habitación despacio. Quería también apaciguar ese vacío que sentía ahora en su interior, quería dejar salir ese dolor que había empezado en su pecho al levantarse… pero no quería que nadie le viera, quería esconderse y no ser encontrado hasta que todo terminase.

Sus pies le llevaron inconscientemente a un lugar que él consideró adecuado. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Entró en el baño y cerró la puerta con un hechizo. Allí nadie le molestaría ahora. Nadie pensaría que estaba en ese lugar. Se encontraba a salvo del revuelo que existía en la casa.

Nada más entrar, apoyó las manos encima del lavabo y se miró atentamente al espejo, como si buscase algo en concreto. Éste le devolvió la imagen de un joven de diecisiete años. Un adolescente en la plenitud de la juventud, con una vida por delante…

"Eso si sobrevivo a la guerra" pensó.

Después, miró con detenimiento su pelo: rojo, como toda su familia.

"Una gran familia. Una familia muy unida"… y un sentimiento de culpabilidad hizo que bajase avergonzado la cabeza, apartando sus ojos del cristal "Una familia que nunca ha tenido Harry. Una familia que nunca ha podido disfrutar"

Miró sus manos, miró la varita que siempre llevaba desde que recordase. Era un mago, pero también era un ser humano lleno de dudas, preguntas que azotaban su mente ahora en el cenit de la adolescencia.

"Siempre he querido ser otra persona. Siempre he deseado ser importante, conocido. Siempre he creído que nunca de lo que hiciese valía nada. Siempre he estado a la sombra de mis hermanos mayores. Todo lo que podría hacer, ya lo habían hecho ellos antes…Y ahora¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Tan sólo soy una persona que duda ante un futuro incierto. Tan sólo confío ciegamente en una única cosa: en la amistad, en la lealtad ante los amigos. Pero¿de qué puede valer eso cuando el mal nos acecha en cada momento¿Cómo podemos sobrevivir en esta guerra? No soy fuerte, ni tan valiente como se piensa. Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de fallar, de no estar a la altura…de morir..."

Sin darse cuenta, sus miedos más profundos se estaban formando en su mente. En sus ojos empezaban a aparecer lágrimas de rabia y de ira ante la cruel realidad. Las mismas palabras, y los mismos sentimientos que le habían embargado al sentir la proximidad de los dementores. Esas mismas dudas, ese mismo pesimismo… pero, en cambio, esta vez acudían a su mente sin que nadie las obligase a salir.

Tenía miedo.

Había visto la muerte tan de cerca esta vez.

Había sentido tan cercano el aliento de ésta… que la sensación de no saber nada, de dudar por todo se había quedado impregnado en su ser.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba sentado en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas y escondida la cara entre sus manos.

"_Miedo_"

Esa era la única palabra que conocía ahora, la única que estaba en su mente.

.-.

Y supo, en el mismo momento en que dijo esa palabra en un murmullo casi inaudible, que era la causa de esa sensación en su interior, de ese vacío que existía dentro de él… y ya no tuvo más miedo, no más de lo que tuviera una persona en la situación en la que se encontraban ahora, no más que la que tendrían sus hermanos, o sus padres, o la gente que conocía.

Un nuevo sentimiento empezó a brotar de las cenizas que el miedo irracional había dejado al ser destruido, una nueva sensación. Ahora sabia que, ocurriese lo que ocurriese con él, pasase lo que pasase, si moría al día siguiente o si era la semana siguiente, o cuando fuera a causa de aquella guerra que no distinguía adultos o jóvenes, disfrutaría de cada segundo de la vida que tenia. Haría que todos los que le rodeaban también compartieran ese sentimiento de gozar la vida con plenitud.

Y empezaría por los más cercanos a él, por sus amigos y por su familia, por sus seres queridos.

Por todos ellos no tendría miedo ya nunca más, no más del necesario para sobrevivir.

Levantando la vista, vio reflejado en el espejo su rostro, y supo lo que había estado buscando antes, al entrar en el lugar. Si, ahí estaba ahora, recién aparecido dentro de él. Justo ahí. Decisión en sus ojos.

Sonrió al ver que el cristal ya no reflejaba a un atolondrado adolescente como lo había sido hasta unos segundos atrás, sino que ahí estaba ya el reflejo de un adulto, de una persona con las ideas fijas.

.-.

Al salir de esa habitación, tras la transformación interior que había experimentado (nada en el exterior la delataba, pero era muy, muy profunda y sería decisiva para el transcurso de la guerra, algo de lo que él ni nadie sabia nada todavía), se tropezó con su hermana. Ginny estaba saliendo de la habitación que les habían asignado a las chicas (la que perteneciera a Tonks cuando todavía vivía allí). Se veía también agotada por el esfuerzo que habían hecho todos ellos en la lucha contra los dementores. Ni siquiera las pociones que les habían suministrado para dormir hicieron evadirse esa sensación de pesar y abatimiento.

Y Ron supo, nada más verla, que también sufría del mismo mal que le había embargado a él minutos antes, y del que se había recuperado hacia tan poco. De la misma sensación de temer morir muy pronto, de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte que todavía sentía su aliento cerca de la nuca.

Sin decir nada, se acercó a ella, a su hermana… y le abrazó.

Un abrazo protector y a la vez vivificador.

Estaban vivos.

Ahí y ahora.

Lo demás no importaba.

Tenían que disfrutar de la vida, del instante presente.

Poco a poco, como si despertara de un sueño, Ginny respondió al abrazo, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su hermano mayor, y se apoyó en él.

Y el miedo que existía en su interior desapareció mientras sentía ese calido abrazo protector.

- Gracias Ron – murmuró a la vez que cerraba los ojos y caía en un sueño libre de pesadillas y de miedo.

Éste, al ver como se dormía de forma tan apacible entre sus brazos, al ver que había escuchado lo mismo que hacia unos minutos por otra personas a la que conocían muy bien ellos dos, sonrió, una sonrisa sincera, y supo que ambos estaban destinados el uno al otro.

Con cuidado para no perturbarle el descanso, alzó el cuerpo dormido de Ginny (¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que hiciera eso?. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que los dos eran tan sólo unos niños despreocupados? La vida pasaba demasiado deprisa) y se dirigió hacia la habitación por la que él había salido. Merecían estar juntos.

Le depositó despacio en la cama que ya estaba ocupada y le arropó. Al ver como su hermana pronunciaba un nombre, esbozó una sonrisa. Ni en sueños se dejaban de querer.

En su mente quedó grabada esa imagen de su hermana y su mejor amigo, de Harry, felices y abrazados (de forma inconsciente éste le había pasado la mano en torno a su cintura y le había atraído hacia él… y Ginny, como ya hiciera en el día del cumpleaños, había apoyado su cabeza sobre su pecho). Estaban apaciblemente dormidos, libres de las preocupaciones que existían a su alrededor. Libres del miedo.

.-.

Ligeramente, se fue apartando de la cama, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y salió del cuarto. Después, entró con sigilo de la habitación de la que había salido su hermana y se aproximó a la única cama de las dos que estaba ocupada. Conocía quien estaba allí, conocía a quien pertenecía ese cabello enmarañado y castaño. Conocía a su dueña, y la quería más que a su propia vida.

Sentándose en la cama, le apartó un mechón de pelo que había caído en su rostro y le depositó un ligero beso en la frente. Seguidamente, con cuidado, recorrió su rostro una y otra vez hasta que grabó también en su mente esa imagen de la eterna paz. Si por alguien sacrificaría su vida, seria por esa persona que ahora dormía frente a él.

.-.

Sin hacer ruido, tal y como se había sentado, se levantó, pero algo le impidió dar un paso. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que la persona que había creído dormida le miraba con ojos llenos de ternura y le agarraba de la camiseta, impidiéndole avanzar y marcharse…

- Quédate a mi lado Ron – le suplicó Hermione, haciéndose a un lado, y dejando sitio en la cama para los dos. Y así, uno al lado de otro, abrazados, volvieron a dormir todos, cada uno con su pareja, y en un sueño de paz, libres de miedo y libres de las preocupaciones de la guerra.

Disfrutaban un poco de la cara amable de la vida.

Sin preocuparse… _sin saber lo que el destino les tenía preparado… por desgracia_.

.-.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

.-.

.-. Enhorabuena, Black. Todo ha salido incluso mejor de lo que me esperaba. De nuevo volveré a ser yo su mano derecha – el propietario de esa voz que arrastraba las palabras detuvo fuertemente a la alta y soberbia figura negra que caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión.

.-. Apártate Malfoy – dijo ella, dando un paso atrás – Nadie osa ponerme una mano encima – con un gesto orgulloso y lleno de soberbia apartó la mano que el rubio había puesto sobre su brazo. Cuando se dispuso a seguir su camino de nuevo sintió como le agarraba fuertemente - ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con rabia en su voz, volviéndose hacia el otro mortifago, que a diferencia de ella levaba puesta la máscara blanca, pero su voz… su voz la reconocería en cualquier parte y situación.

.-. Sólo ver esos ojos por última vez – contestó él – Tan llenos de orgullo. Tan llenos de odio. Sabes tan bien como yo lo que sucederá cuando cruces esa puerta – dijo refiriéndose al lugar hacia donde se dirigía la mortifago – Sabes que _él_ no está contento con lo que hiciste…

.-. _Él_ me ordenó que hiciera exactamente eso – dijo interrumpiendo su desagradable discurso – _Él_ me lo ordenó. Yo sólo hice lo que me mandó que hiciera.

.-. Lo sé – asintió Lucius ladeando ligeramente la cabeza – Yo estaba presente cuando lo dijo. Pero… - una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su cara tras la máscara – Pero yo les hubiera hecho sufrir un poco más. Y le hubiera traído a _él_ también. Estaba desprotegido, cosa de la que se dio cuenta el Lord cuando supo que los dementores llegaron a la casa sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Sólo estaban ellos, nadie más. Ahora está tremendamente furioso contigo por no darte cuenta a tiempo…

.-. Cállate – le volvió a interrumpir furiosa Bellatrix con rabia en su voz, intentando soltarse de su agarre. Si, se había dado cuenta de aquello… _demasiado tarde_, cuando, al irse, viera llegar a ese fénix, esa maldita luz, a la casa y comprendiera lo ocurrido. Había estado tan obsesionada con su primo, que cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba en la cuerda floja de los que fallaban al Lord. Las informaciones que tenían sobre la casa y sobre sus ocupantes habían resultado no totalmente ciertas – Piensa lo que quieras, pero yo…

Lo siguiente que iba a pronunciar fue acallado por el sonido que hizo la puerta al abrirse, y los dos mortifagos cayeron al suelo debido al gran poder que pareció emanar de su interior. Las sombras que les rodeaban parecieron espesarse, un súbito terror les inundó al sentirse observados… _y estudiados_. Una carcajada surgió de la oscuridad más profunda, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, se alejó de ellos rápidamente, dejándoles desconcertados por lo que había ocurrido.

.-. Sabes Black, me gustaría estar delante cuando te torture el Señor Oscuro – terminó de decir Lucius Malfoy levantándose del suelo, sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica que llevaba, y entrando en el salón de la casa, en el lugar donde les esperaba a ambos Lord Voldemort.

.-.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

.-.

Si a cualquier persona le hubieran dicho que en ese lugar, en ese mismo sitio, donde se encontraba ahora de pie una joven, observando detenidamente la casa que tenia enfrente mientras el sol estaba en lo alto reflejando los colores del lugar, en ese mismo barrio tan pacifico, unas horas antes se había producido una tragedia… no lo hubiera creído. Pero era así, allí mismo había sucedido aquello de lo que nadie quería hablar. Como si evitando hablar de ello consiguieran hacer que no hubiera sucedido… pero había pasado, y ahora se culpaban todos de aquello.

.-. Tonks – dijo alguien detrás de la joven, apoyando su mano en su hombro. Sabia lo que estaba pensando, conocía la razón por la que miraba la casa con los ojos empañados – Tú no tienes la culpa. Nadie pudo pensar que sucedería.

.-. Pero yo…yo les abandoné… hice caso de lo que me dijo… pensé que… que…

.-. No Tonks. Nadie, ni siquiera yo, pensó que podría suceder esto: que Voldemort les mataría, que sabia donde estaban exactamente y esperase un leve fallo de nuestra parte… – la auror se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con la expresión cansada de Dumbledore que miraba, al igual que ella, hacia la casa donde habían asesinado a los Dursley.

"Cada día que pasa se le ve más agotado" pensó ella al ver como el director ya no tenia el brillo que le caracterizaba en los ojos, al notar como su mano sólo se posaba en su hombro, sin la fuerza de antaño.

.-. Y ahora¿que va a pasar con Harry? – preguntó con la voz rota – Eran todo lo que tenía.

.-. Ahora su familia somos todos nosotros. Es la Orden entera. Todos estaremos con él para protegerle y cuidarle. Y tú también te tendrías que cuidar, llevas una vida en tu interior. No puedes arriesgarte como hasta ahora.

.-. Lily Potter estuvo luchando en la guerra hasta casi el mismo día en que dio a luz – dijo ella con fiereza. Sabia la historia porque todas las personas que habían estado luchando en esa época la contaban una y otra vez al elogiar a la joven pareja – Yo no voy a ser menos…

.-. Eran otros tiempos. Ahora la amenaza es más grande. Tom tiene más fuerza que antes. Ha logrado ser más poderoso que ningún otro mago, ni siquiera Grindewald llegó a tener tanto dominio del mal como tiene Voldemort ahora…

.-. No puedo Albus. No puedo permanecer parada mientras otros luchan y mueren. No puedo cruzar los brazos sabiendo que quizás no vuelva a ver a las personas a las que quiero, a mi familia – sus ojos se empañaron al dar la vuelta y mirar hacia la casa.

.-.

.-. Sirius y Remus son muy especiales para ti ¿no? – dijo el director al cabo de un rato de silencio.

Tonks no respondió, pues se estaba limpiando con furia las lágrimas de su rostro. Todavía en sus bolsillos llevaba aquellas dos varitas tan preciadas para ella ahora – Sé fuerte. Todos necesitamos ahora ser fuertes. Por ellos, y por los que no están.

.-. Albus ¿les volveremos a ver? – preguntó todavía con la voz quebrada dándose la vuelta, y dejando la casa vacía detrás de ella. Allí donde habían asesinado a la única familia que le quedaba a Harry.

Albus Dumbledore no respondió, tan sólo hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza y desapareció del lugar.

Un segundo más tarde ella hizo lo mismo.

_El silencio se hizo dueño de esa casa y de esa calle_.

.-.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

.-.

Las lechuzas entraron puntualmente a través de la ventana de la cocina. Traían, como siempre, el periódico entre sus patas. Era lo único que había permanecido inalterable en medio de la guerra que tenia lugar a lo largo y ancho del mundo mágico. Sólo la puntual llegada de esos animales no había cambiado, pues las noticias que venían día si y día también en las hojas interiores hablaban de ataques, de muertes, y de desapariciones. Cada vez más eran los nombres que se añadían a la ya larga lista de bajas de esa segunda guerra en el mundo mágico. Cada vez más. Y siempre había un nuevo nombre, una nueva tragedia que añadir cada día.

Una de esas lechuzas (habían entrado tres, una para cada persona que estaba ahora en la casa subscrita al envío) se dirigió hacia la entrada de la habitación. Las demás entregaron el periódico a las personas que les correspondían y se fueron al cobrar el servicio, como siempre, como cada día, las noticias llegaban a sus destinatarios, noticias que hablaban de desgracias y del mal creciente.

Antes incluso de que esas personas desenrollaran el periódico y leyeran lo sucedido (aunque, muchas de las cosas referidas a ese país, a Inglaterra, ya las conocían: habían estado en medio de aquellos ataques, defendiendo, ayudando junto a compañeros de la Orden), antes incluso de que descubrieran la noticia más impactante de todas las ocurridas en el mundo mágico, antes incluso de eso… oyeron un ruido en la entrada de la casa.

.-.

Al salir al exterior, con las varitas alzadas y dispuestos a lanzar hechizos defensivos, donde todavía quedaban rastros del ataque del día anterior de los dementores… se encontraron con una persona herida. A duras penas había logrado llegar hasta ese lugar, pues su pierna mostraba una profunda herida y manaba de ella bastante sangre. La caída que sufriera unas horas antes había sido bastante más grave de lo que había pensado en un principio: le había costado llegar hasta esa casa. Aparecerse no había sido posible hasta unos minutos atrás, cuando recuperara las fuerzas totalmente y fuera capaz de concentrarse en ese lugar.

Por desgracia, el auror se desmayó antes de poder contar lo que había visto y observado el día anterior en una vivienda de Londres, antes incluso de explicar porqué causa tuvo una estrepitosa huida a través de las ramas de un árbol, porque huía… a pesar de no conocer a la persona que encontrase el cadáver.

.-.

Y, mientras Kingsey y otra persona trasladaba al joven animago, al prometido de Tonks, a una de las camas de la casa para que se repusiese, Mundungus Fletcher se fijó en la noticia que presidía la portada del periódico que acababa de caer al suelo:

_"Edward Gop nombrado Ministro de Magia._

_"Hombre poco conocido fuera del ministerio, el señor Gop se encargaba, hasta estos momentos, de coordinar la administración de éste desde hace años con bastante acierto, cosa que le ha valido la victoria ante el resto de sus contrincantes, personas más conocidas que él, por un margen muy pequeño de votos._

_Como recordarán, fue una de las personas que logró desmantelar…"_

La fotografía, en movimiento como todas las del mundo mágico, mostraba a un hombre ausente de pelo, y con la cara llena de arrugas. A pesar de su aspecto anciano (lógico cuando uno tiene más de cien años, según ponía en la noticia), se veía decisión en sus ojos, y una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en sus labios mientras estrechaba las manos de las personas que se acercaban a él para felicitarle por su nuevo nombramiento.

Mundungus gruñó interiormente al ver la noticia, no le conocía personalmente, pero desde ese mismo momento, sentía un extraño y funesto presentimiento ante ese hombre que sonreía. Algo le decía que tendrían futuros problemas con él. _No sabia que de razón tenía su subconsciente respecto a la amenaza que seria aquel hombre a la Orden del fénix._

_.-._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

Una vez que llegara de nuevo a la casa, Albus Dumbledore tuvo que hacer frente a las recientes noticias: la llegada del joven auror, y el encierro que se había auto impuesto Tonks al llegar. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería hacer nada desde lo sucedido… y la conversación que él había tenido unos minutos atrás con ella sólo había logrado que regresase a la casa, pero la tristeza no se había ido de su rostro. Se culpaba interiormente y su innata alegría parecía haberse esfumado aquel día del ataque. No parecía la misma, y la tristeza y abatimiento se habían apoderado fuertemente de su interior. No por nada, ella era una de los encargados de la protección de los Dursley… y era la prima de Sirius.

Sirius.

Ese pensamiento le llevó de nuevo al joven que seguía durmiendo apaciblemente en el piso de arriba de la casa, junto a sus amigos, y sin saber que la separación que rompería su corazón estaba tan próxima ya: en su bolsillo llevaba la orden de su traslado de Hogwarts. El curso que comenzaría dentro de unas semanas ya no sería entre las paredes del castillo que había conocido el primer año… _Ya no_…

Tenían que hacerlo, tenían que separarle de lo que más amaba para hacerle más fuerte, para sacarle todo el potencial que tenia en su interior para poder derrotar a Voldemort, tenían que fortalecerle… pero¡a que precio! Quizás nunca comprendiera que todo era por y para el bien del mundo…

Que dura era la vida con algunas personas.

Y más con la guerra que tenía lugar en esos momentos en el mundo, cuando los jóvenes no tenían tiempo de disfrutar de todo lo que tienen y poseen.

Si, seria una dura separación, un difícil adiós, concluyó Albus Dumbledore al subir las escaleras que le aproximaban poco a poco hacia ese joven tan especial.

Tenia que hacerlo, tenía que decírselo.

_Tenia que comunicarle la pérdida que había sufrido y la separación que sufriría dentro de unas semanas._

.-.

Al llegar al piso de arriba su respiración era fatigosa. Sus fuerzas estaban mermando día tras día, y sentía que todo por lo que luchaba se desmoronaba a su paso, pues… ¿no había sentido que los esfuerzos por apoyar a Alastor como nuevo Ministro de Magia habían sido vanos?. ¿No había sentido que las personas preferían antes a alguien conservador que se ocupara de las defensas nada más, que a una persona que se encargaba de luchar y de atacar siempre?. ¿No había visto como todos sus esfuerzos no valían nada?

El mundo mágico estaba empezando a derrumbarse sin que se dieran cuenta… y tan sólo unos pocos veían el desastre que se avecinaba, y eran a aquellos que nadie hacia caso, por las mentiras y engaños que había sembrado la prensa años ha sobre ellos y sus pensamientos. No podían permanecer como lo hicieran antes, no podían seguir pensando que las cosas se arreglarían si las ignoraban…

Tenían que hacer algo… antes del fin.

Así, si dejaban que todo siguiese como hasta ese momento, que las ideas se quedasen y no fuesen eliminadas, si ganaría el mal de todas formas, aunque Voldemort fuese derrotado, pues los pensamientos perdurarían, y habría alguien, quizás pronto, quizás tarde, que siguiese su senda…

Aunque… aún quedaba la posibilidad de que la gente reaccionase a tiempo, que viesen su error y rectificasen.

Si eso fuese posible pronto… _antes de que su tiempo acabase…_

Bien podrían acabar con Voldemort, bien podría ser vencido, pero lo importante, las ideas que transmitiera, esas eran lo que temía que hicieran que todo acabase para el mundo mágico tal y como lo conocían…

.-.

Con estos pensamientos llegó hasta la habitación donde dormía Harry apaciblemente. Llevaba así desde la noche anterior, cuando el patronus en forma de fénix que había invocado protegiera a los más jóvenes del ataque de los dementores. Cuando se crease un escudo protector ante ellos.

Y, entonces, una repentina idea apareció en su mente, algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta antes, o no había querido darse cuenta de ellos antes. ¿Cómo, si estaban los cuatro adolescentes solos en la casa, no les habían atacado a ellos después de atacar a los adultos?. ¿Cómo habían podido no darse cuenta de que, en la otra parte de la casa, estaban indefensos y combatiendo ellos solos a los dementores?

¿Seria, acaso, un error?

Pero no, Voldemort no cometía errores…

Entonces¿Qué?. ¿Por qué lo habían hecho así?

¿Por que había sucedido de aquella forma?

¿Por qué dos ataques a la misma hora, y los dos dirigidos hacia las personas más cercanas a Harry?  
Inesperadamente, en ese instante supo la respuesta.

No, Harry no era su objetivo. No todavía.

Lo que quería era destruir al chico desde su interior, como lo había intentado en su cumpleaños, como lo había intentado con el veneno que, débilmente, todavía corría por sus venas…

Eso último le llevó a acordarse de otra persona, de Severus Snape.

No habían tenido noticias de él desde el inicio de verano. Desde que dejase Hogwarts. Desde su última conversación entre ambos, en la que no terminaron muy bien por los secretos que el director había guardado desde inicios de año.

Secretos.

Siempre secretos.

Con unas personas y con otras.

Siempre, al desvelarlos, sentía un ligero alivio, pero también una ligera culpabilidad por lo que había hecho… aunque fuera necesario en esos momentos para el bien de la otra persona.

¿Terminaría algún día siendo libre de las cosas que ocultaba?

¿Se darían cuenta de que siempre que había hecho eso era porque lo creía necesario?

_Camino fácil y camino difícil_.

Una complicada elección siempre, y más cuando los secretos están en medio.

Dejando esos pensamientos atrás, levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta y entrar a comunicarle a Harry esas malas noticias que traía consigo: la muerte de sus familiares… _y…_

.-.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

.-.

Lo último que recordaba era la sonrisa llena de maldad y crueldad de Bellatrix al ver su expresión desconcertada cuando… cuando viera a Remus caer al suelo. En ese mismo instante supo que había sido asesinado, que uno más de sus amigos había muerto, que él seria el ultimo de aquellos cuatro inseparables en permanecer con vida…y que ahora le tocaba a él su turno de despedirse de la vida para siempre… de abandonar a Harry de nuevo, pero esta vez para siempre…

Pero… cuando vio dirigirse el rayo hacia él, lentamente, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado y sólo transcurriera a una cámara muy lenta, rayo que su prima le había lanzado… observó, con sorpresa en sus ojos al verlo acercarse a su pecho, que no era verde, sino de un tono más claro, una sutil diferencia, pero que significaba la diferencia entre la vida y la muerta: éste no era el rayo de la muerte sino un hechizo aturdidor, un hechizo de magia oscura que servia para inmovilizar, desmayar… y causar dolor, no tanto como los crucios pero lo suficiente para que, al despertar, se sintiese todo el cuerpo como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Pero no iba a morir. _No todavía_.

¡Y era el mismo rayo que había alcanzado unos momentos antes a Remus!

Antes de caer desmayado al suelo, antes de ser alcanzado por un dolor como nunca antes lo había sentido, se permitió un rayo de luz, un segundo de felicidad: Remus no había muerto. Estaba vivo, como él. No, ninguno de los dos iba a morir en esos momentos.

Después, perdió el conocimiento. Se abandonó a los brazos del desmayo, pero sabiendo que, a partir de ese instante, haría todo lo posible para regresar junto a los seres que más quería en el mundo: junto a su familia, igual que hiciera el año anterior… _regresaría con ellos_.

.-.

Y dolor, eso exactamente lo que le sucedía en esos momentos, cuando tan sólo el simple gesto de levantar la mano hacia su cara le producía un dolor difícil de describir. Cuando tan sólo el leve movimiento de respirar se le hacia casi imposible. Dolor y más dolor. Pero, lo importante, era que estaba vivo. ¡Vivo! Adolorido, pero vivo. Eso era lo que importaba. Una sonrisa resignada a causa del dolor se dibujó en la cara de Sirius al comprender esos pensamientos.

Y oyó, como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia el sonido de la respiración fatigosa de otra persona, aunque estaba casi a su lado, en el mismo lugar, en la misma celda. Al igual que él, su débil voz sonaba como si el propietario hubiera recibido una dosis de dolor muy grande, como si le hubieran torturado hasta la extenuación, como si en su cuerpo sólo existiese dolor y más dolor..

Y era una voz que ya había oído antes.

No era Remus, de eso estaba seguro, a éste le había identificado unos segundos después de escuchar esa respiración desconocida. Estaban tres en la celda, y el desconocido era alguien a quien había conocido muy bien, alguien cercano a ellos de alguna manera… un rayo de conocimiento llegó a su mente.

- ¿Quejicus? – preguntó a las sombras y a la oscuridad que le rodeaban, incorporándose con dificultad y dolor hacia el centro de aquel debilitado sonido.

.-.

.-.

.-.

* * *

.-.

Contestaciones a los comentarios (muchísimas gracias a todos por ellos)  
.-.  
**Celina** Hola guapa (y espero que muy morena, que hayas aprovechado todos los rayos de sol últimos del verano) Y… jejeje, creo que eres de las únicas que han acertado con Sirius, como veras al finalizar este capitulo :D Y… bueno, si, lo reconozco, no soy mala, soy muy mala, pues me encanta sorprender con cosas que nadie espera (y eso me encanta … y de nuevo te he vuelto a sorprender ¿no:P) Me ha gustado eso que has puesto, pero yo también tengo que decirte que una gran felicitación a ti también por comentarme, eso es lo que me hace más feliz. Ah, y me uno a tu club, yo ahora estoy ya en la busca y captura de un empleo (bueno, me queda el proyecto fin de carrera y un par de cosillas, pero en eso estamos) Y creo que mis bolsillos agradecerán si encuentro algún sitio que me contrate :) Ya me despido hasta el próximo mensaje (en el cual espero que me alegres y me digas que has encontrado un curro :D) Desde aquí mucha energía positiva hacia esas islas afortunadas. Besotes.  
.-.  
**MaryGin** Hola y bienvenida al fic! Y, bueno, yo no considero que escriba bien, ni siquiera excelente (altos piropos para alguien que no se los merece y que se pone colorada tan sólo al leerlos) porque yo sólo dejo suelta a mi musa y es ella la que guía mis dedos aporreando el teclado :P En fin, que me alegra verte por aquí. Si, efectivamente, el fic mezcla cosas alegres con cosas tristes, y desgraciadamente, va a continuar así, pues la vida no es del todo rosa ni del todo negra. Lo siento. Sobre Sirius y Remus, creo que obtendrás tu respuesta al final de este capitulo (que espero que te guste como todos los demás :D, aunque también sea alegre y triste a la vez). Lo de que van a suceder cosas duras, en eso tienes mucha razón, y hay muchas que creo que nadie espera o que no les gustaría que ocurrieran, pero han de suceder :S Harry… ahí si que no voy a abrir la boca :P (aunque sea con una varita apuntándome y bajo pena de dolores inimaginables… hasta el ultimo capitulo no sabréis lo que sucede, jejeje, lo se, soy mala)  
Peter… si, a pesar de que su actuación en esta historia había terminado, me apetecía hacer un pequeño resumen de lo que hizo y volverle, como dices, bueno otra vez (para tu curiosidad, eso sucedió en la historia que hice alternativa del sexto libro, como pongo en el inicio del fic, pero, como también añado, no hace falta haber leído aquella para comprender ésta, pues todas las cosas importantes las introduciré de algún modo, como ha sido el caso de Peter :D)  
Ahora ya me despido, y espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste.  
Besos miles  
.-.  
**Belen** Hola! Si ha pasado o no lo que imaginas, lo averiguaras al finalizar este capitulo ;) (si ya decía yo que me iba a ganar un saco de howlers al escribir esa parte, jajaja) En fin, espero que todo te vaya genial por allí, y que todos mis deseos de felicidad para ti se hayan cumplido. Sobre lo de actualizar rápidamente… pues he tenido un par de dificultades estas semanas, pero, como siempre, no me olvido de este mágico mundo, y continuo con la historia. Ah, y espero que te haya gustado lo que ocurre en el capitulo (bueno, algunas partes, porque otras :P) Un gran besazo y un montón de abrazos.  
.-.  
**Dark Lady Evans** Saludos mi querida Dama Evans! Si, como le he comentado a alguien antes, sabia que me iba a ganar un buen par de reprimendas al escribir esa escena precisamente… que espero que se calmen (por lo que sucede al final de este capitulo) hasta… hasta… bueno, ya se verá hasta cuando, pero creo que va a ser muy pronto (nota: en estos momentos estoy cerrando la compra de un bunker en lo mas escondido de la tierra media, jejeje) Ah, aunque me alegra ver que al menos me dejas vivir hasta que termine, muchísimas gracias, jajaja. Sobre el porqué ha sucedido eso, creo que hay una explicación razonable dentro de este capitulo, y verás como explica todo (aunque no lo parezca en un principio :P) Oh, y pobre, no mates a Snape (no todavía), que tiene un par de cosillas pendientes (yo todavía sigo pensando que toda esa mala fama en el sexto tiene una explicación muy razonable… o espero que lo sea, porque si no… creo que iría a quejarme a Jk de eso, jajaja… creo que como todos) Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por haber leído el otro fic (ideas locas que se me ocurren en los lugares menos pensados, ay, madre mía¿Cuándo lograre apartar a esta loca musa de mi lado, o al menos, que se alejara unos metros, jajaja)  
Y, bueno, no te preocupes, que seguro que estarás muy atareada con todo, así que, cuando puedas, no te preocupes, lo importante es que todo te vaya a las mil maravillas :)  
Un gran saco de besos y abrazos.  
.-.  
**Mariet Malfoy** Hello! Si, ahora empieza lo bueno, como dices tú :D Sobre todo, muchas apariciones de tus personajes favoritos a partir de ahora, jejeje. Sobre si le pasó algo a tu lobito y perrito preferidos… al final de este capitulo averiguaras la respuesta… jejeje, si ya sabia que me iba a ganar un buen par de maldiciones al escribir aquello, pero como todo, tiene una buena explicación… que ya averiguareis :) Un besote muy grande y espero que este nuevo capitulo también te haya gustado. Muacks  
.-.  
**Nimmy-isil** Hola! Si, soy muy mala, me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes:p Y sobre lo que dices de Lily, pues no, no ha vuelto, es una de las cosas que no puede hacer la magia (resucitar a los muertos), sólo sucedió que Harry vio un reflejo de su madre en Ginny (pues estaba recordando al recibir la varita de Lily y salió de ese "sueño" al entrar todos en la habitación) Lo de desconfiada, si, también mucho, pero es que me encanta sorprender, y hacer cosas que nadie espera (y las que quedan, jajaja – risa Slytherin-) Resolverse todo… uhmmm… creo que aun falta un poco, pues todavía seguimos estando en Agosto, por desgracia, y quedan muchas cosas que tienen que suceder (y, como dices, malas y buenas, no todo es rosa ni negro en la vida)  
Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu mensaje, y si, siempre recuerdo (o intento hacerlo) a cada una de las personas que han leído o leen alguna de mis historias, pues cada uno de vosotros sois tremendamente especiales para mí de alguna manera (uy, un poco cursi me ha quedado, jajaja, pero es la realidad :D)  
Y no me tendrías que dar las gracias a mi por escribir, yo soy la que te tendría que dar las gracias a ti por leer y por escribirme tan maravillosos comentarios (comparto tu afición, pero yo no leo libros, yo los devoro, jajaja)  
Un gran beso y nos vemos (espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo) Muacksssssss  
.-.  
.-.  
.-.  
.-.


	8. El adiós más difícil 2º parte

_Bueno, chico/as, aquí está el siguiente capitulo del fic.  
Ahora mismo están empezando las fiestas de mi ciudad :) así que me disculpen por no poder contestar vuestros valiosos comentarios (no saben lo que me entristece esto), pero no quería demorar más el poner el capitulo, pues si no lo ponía en estos instantes… a saber cuándo :p  
Así que, en el próximo (espero que sea pronto :D), me pondré al día (vuelvo a decir, me entristece no poder ponerme ahora a contestar a todos y cada uno de vosotros), y, como siempre, espero que disfruten y les guste este nuevo chapter :)_

.-.

* * *

.-.

**Capitulo 8 El adiós más difícil (2º parte)**

.-.

.-. ¿Quejicus – preguntó a las sombras y a la oscuridad que le rodeaban, incorporándose con dificultad y dolor hacia el centro de aquel debilitado sonido.

No le podía ver, no podía distinguir nada en las sombras que reinaba en aquella celda, pero la respiración entrecortada, ese sonido lleno de dolor, había hecho que descubriese al fin al tercer prisionero en el lugar. Tantos y tantos años había sido el objetivo de sus bromas. Tantos y tantos meses atormentándole junto a James, riéndose de su aspecto, de su forma de ser (retraído, apartado de los demás)… tanto y tanto tiempo observando cada reacción suya, cada debilidad para convertirla en burla y humillarle… tantas y tantas cosas que, al final, en aquel lugar privado de luz, le había reconocido sólo por la forma de respirar.

.-.

Al incorporarse y apoyarse sobre el brazo derecho sintió un latigazo de dolor recorrerle el pecho entero, justo en el lugar donde la maldición de su prima había hecho impacto. Donde había comprendido que viviría y todavía no moriría. Al intentar moverse un poco más, el dolor se incrementó a lo largo de su cuerpo. No era la misma sensación de haber sufrido un crucio, pero sólo por muy poco esa maldición no se había convertido en la cuarta imperdonable. Sólo por una cuestión de votos… y de historia.

Si, pues hasta aquel entonces, esa maldición sólo se conocía por los libros, por referencias vanas y sin sentido en las hojas y pergaminos: hacia tanto tiempo que no se utilizaba que casi parecía haberse extinguido y olvidado. Y sólo, cuando Voldemort había alcanzado todo su poder en la primera guerra, se supo de casos de magos que la volvían a utilizar (mortifagos siempre y Voldemort, como no, pues a ninguna otra persona se le hubiera ocurrido utilizar hechizos para dañar tanto y causar tanto daño y dolor… como las imperdonables)

Y de esos seguidores del mal, sólo había tres que habían sobrevivido hasta esa segunda guerra: su prima, su marido, Rodolphus Lestrange, y el mismo Señor Oscuro. Los tres eran personas que disfrutaban dañando y causando el mayor dolor a las personas a las que se enfrentaban. Los tres gozaban al ver las expresiones de sus victimas al sentir aquel temor de morir al ver dirigirse ese rayo tan parecido al de la muerte. Más, y eso también lo sabía bien Sirius, todos lo sabían, Voldemort se había decantado por la maldición cruciatus, pues ésta le permitirá ver el dolor de la persona, no como aquella que le había lanzado su prima, que desmayaba inmediatamente… dando un despertar doloroso.

Esa era una de las diferencias más significativas entre aquellos dos seres del mal. La otra era que uno no dejaba victimas vivas (excepto por un inocente bebé que causo su caída y el fin de la primera guerra mágica); mientras que los Lestrange gozaban al dejar a las personas vivas, pero siempre con el recuerdo y la marca del dolor que le había causado. El matrimonio Longbottom habían sido las últimas victimas de aquel juego macabro antes de que fuesen encerrados en Azkaban durante un largo tiempo…

.-.

Mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo al suelo, mientras sentía como el dolor no le abandonaba, mientras tenia aquellos raros pensamientos sobre la maldición que había sufrido, Sirius empezó a sentir un funesto presentimiento. Un presentimiento que crecía a cada segundo que trascurría en aquella celda: la sensación de que no iba a servir de nada regresar a la casa, pues no encontraría a nadie allí, la sensación de que todo seria diferente, muy diferente a cómo lo conocía. _Realmente diferente_.

Pero… ¿Cuándo seria?. ¿Cuándo lograría volver?.

Sin saber en que momento, pues la falta de luz impedía ver nada en aquel lugar, sus ojos se cerraron y su mente se vio, de nuevo a causa del dolor que sentía, abrazada al desmayo.

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

_.-. ¿Dónde estabais – una mujer con largo cabello pelirrojo y expresión preocupada apareció enfrente de los dos hombres que ahora entraban en la habitación. Uno de ellos tenia en sus brazos un pequeño bebé que rápidamente cogió ella, acunándolo tal y como sólo una madre sabe hacer – Llevo rato esperándoos – volvió a regañarles a ambos – El bautizo tenia que haber empezado a las doce…_

_.-. Calma, calma Lily. Tan sólo son las doce y cinco – James acarició dulcemente la mejilla a su esposa – Además¿Quién se va a quejar Sólo somos nosotros tres… bueno, nosotros cuatro – añadió al ver cómo su pequeño hijo agarraba su mano, ya despierto totalmente a causa del jaleo anterior._

_.-. Cornamenta tiene razón, no hay razón para preocuparse. – dijo Sirius pasando un brazo por encima de su compañero e interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación. A pesar de que su amigo, su hermano, tal y como le había dicho James antes, se hubiera casado, todavía seguían siendo inseparables. Nada ni nadie les podría separar nunca… nada excepto algo que ninguno de los dos nunca había imaginado. Pero, de momento, y en esa fecha del bautizo del primer hijo de James, la sombra de la muerte estaba todavía lejana._

_.-. Todavía no se cómo he permitido que fueras tú el padrino de Harry… - empezó a decir Lily moviendo la cabeza ligeramente al caminar hacia la entrada de la pequeña y acogedora iglesia donde se celebraría el bautizo._

_.-. ¿Por qué crees eso ¿Piensas que no soy responsable y todo eso?. Pues dejaba que te diga, Lily Potter, que yo siempre cuidaré de Harry y no permitiré que nada malo le ocurra. Nunca… - replicó él, en el mismo tono divertido que había utilizado la pelirroja (pero a la vez, con un leve deje de seriedad), antes de que empezara la ceremonia y tuviese que callarse completamente…_

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

"_Yo siempre cuidaré de Harry_"

Fue por aquella frase, de aquel recuerdo que no sabía de dónde había venido, que volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse en la misma situación que cuando los cerrase: encerrado en la celda, privado de libertad.

Las respiraciones entrecortadas y llenas de dolor de las personas que se encontraban con él fue lo que, en definitiva, le hizo darse cuenta de la terrible situación en la que se encontraba, de lo lejos que estaba, y de la promesa que, ya tantas y tantas veces, había roto de su hermano y compañero, de James.

Pues, a pesar de haberle prometido que siempre estaría al lado de Harry, de cuidarle siempre sucediese lo que sucediese, la realidad era que le había fallado desde el primer segundo que le necesitaba, anteponiendo la venganza, la rabia ante la muerte de sus amigos, al bienestar y cuidado de un inocente niño tal y como era en la noche en que se quedó huérfano. Si, le había fallado. Había ignorado todas las palabras de lealtad, y en ese instante de ira, sólo había buscado acabar con la persona a la que creía culpable de esa tragedia… ignorando que así se condenaba a sí mismo, y condenaba a su ahijado, a Harry, a una vida llena de desdichas.

Había fallado tantas y tantas veces…

Y ahora, cuando parecía que todo iba bien, cuando ambos parecían retornar la relación y la vida que les había sido privada… ahora volvía a estar lejos, Harry volvía a estar solo, lejos de él, lejos del padrino y de las personas que se preocupaban tanto de su bienestar, sustitutas en la medida que podían, de los padres que tan poco tiempo había conocido.

¿Por qué?.

¿Por qué no podían estar simplemente disfrutando sin temer que el largo brazo de la guerra les alcanzase y dañase?.

¿Por qué no podían, sencillamente, vivir en paz?.

No.

Esa era la respuesta.

Tan simple y tan tajante.

No. No podían vivir tranquilamente, no hasta que el mal desapareciese… y todo acabase.

Eso le llevó hacia un pensamiento que había querido ignorar durante demasiado tiempo, desde el primer momento en que lo conociese: la causa de que Voldemort fuese tras Harry cuando apenas éste había comenzado a vivir, la causa por la cual sus amigos, James y Lily, tuviesen que esconderse… la causa por la que murieron.

No sabía mucho más que el resto de la gente. Tan sólo conocía que eran objetivos de Voldemort por tener un hijo nacido en determinadas fechas (igual que los Longbottom… y ellos también sufrieron el dolor del mal, aunque no murieron pues éste ya había desaparecido por entonces, derrotado por un inocente niño), y que la causa de todo ello residía en una profecía.

Nada más.

Y aquello último lo había descubierto aquel mismo año.

Unas palabras que desconocía, pero que condenaban y unían al mayor mago oscuro que el mundo jamás había conocido, y a una persona muy querida por él, a Harry.

Le hubiera gustado preguntarle el significado de tal hecho, el motivo de tal condena, pero los días que habían permanecido juntos, lo que más se preocupaba era de disfrutar de su compañía, de estar juntos… y dejar lejos la sombra de las fatalidades. Tal vez por eso, por no hacerle sufrir más, había ignorado el problema hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder y conocer.

Y ahora era tarde, demasiado tarde.

Ahora tan sólo podía conjeturar y lanzar ideas descabelladas al aire… pensamientos que en nada se asemejaban a la realidad, pues nunca se le habría ocurrido el funesto destino que pesaba sobre aquellas dos personas unidas a través de unas palabras, de una profecía.

.-.

La siguiente vez que pudo despertarse, que pudo incorporarse poco a poco en el frío suelo de la celda, una rabia insólita había nacido en su interior. La sensación de haber sido atrapado para hacer sufrir a Harry. ¡Y eso era lo que había prometido no hacer!.

Sin saber cómo, ignorando el dolor que todavía sentía en sus brazos, en sus piernas, en su cuerpo, se levantó de su lugar. No se dio cuenta de los grilletes que rodeaban sus manos y de la larga cadena que le unía a la pared. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, y en ese momento, cuando la rabia dominaba todo su ser, tampoco se percató.

Poco a poco, concentrándose en su objetivo, caminó hacia un lugar en concreto de la celda.  
Si, quería salir, ser libre. No encadenado como lo fuera en Azkaban, cárcel en la que fue preso sin razón. Ahora, más que nunca, quería salir y traspasar aquellos barrotes que le privaban de la libertad tan deliciosamente saboreada durante unos años. Y ahora tenía un claro objetivo, más claro incluso que cuando luchara con todas sus fuerzas para no sucumbir a los dementores.

.-.

Dio varios pasos, sin darse cuenta de las gruesas cadenas que le rodeaban en brazos y piernas. Y, cuando la puerta estaba al alcance de su mano, que casi la podía tocar, sintió el tirón, la fuerza con que le habían encadenado. Y cayó al suelo. La puerta seguía enfrente de él, pero no podía llegar.

No podía escapar y evitar el sufrimiento de su pérdida a la persona que más protegía, y quería, a Harry.

Pues, ahora lo tenia más claro que nunca, le habían atrapado para hacerle sufrir, para que dejase de luchar y sucumbiese, para que se rindiese, o hiciese alguna tontería como cuando cayó y desapareció tras el velo, en el ministerio, por la rabia que tenia Harry de salvarle, aunque esa fue la misma causa que le condenase.

.-. No lo hagas. No te rindas. – logró decir ya un tanto vacilante y medio inconsciente entre los dolores que todavía sufría su cuerpo a causa del hechizo que le había lanzado su prima, y también, a causa del gran esfuerzo realizado por llegar a la puerta… y de la desilusión al ver que no había salida. Estaba ya a punto de sucumbir otra vez, a las tinieblas del desmayo – Conseguiré salir, te lo prometo. De algún modo lo haré, igual que hice en Azkaban. Lograré salir de aquí. Te lo prometo… Harry.

Después, la oscuridad envolvió su mente… _una vez más_.

.-.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

_.-._

Cerca del atardecer tuvo un sueño diferente a los que ya había tenido anteriormente. En éste no aparecía ni la idílica y pacifica pradera por la que caminaba con Ginny, ni el campo de quiddith en el que volaba junto a Ron y celebraban la victoria en el torneo, ni la sala común de Gryffindor donde Ron, Hermione y él estaban charlando y hablando sobre el año que terminaba y el futuro que les esperaba, ahora ya que terminaban la escuela. No, nada ni nadie de ellos aparecía en el sueño que empezaba a aparecer en su mente. Éste era diferente, totalmente opuesto a la claridad, la paz y la tranquilidad de los anteriores… en éste aparecían tinieblas, oscuridad… y sombras. Muchas sombras. Sombras que estaban empezando a tomar formas.

Tres, eran tres las que distinguió al fin. Tres hombres en una habitación cerrada. Tres hombres tumbados en el suelo, cerca de las paredes… No, no era una habitación. Aquello tenia aspecto de… de una prisión. Era una celda. Y las tres personas que se encontraban allí, tumbadas, con los rostros velados todavía por las sombras, eran prisioneros.

Dio un paso al frente, sin saber porqué.

De nuevo le parecía estar en una escena en la cual no podía intervenir, como le sucediera a inicios de verano, cuando presenciara tantas y tantas veces la muerte de su padre, el sacrificio de su madre y la derrota de Voldemort a manos de un inocente niño, de él cuando tenia apenas poco más de un año.

Intentaba centrar la vista, poder distinguir el rostro de aquellos tres prisioneros, más las sombras que les rodeaban hacían imposible su reconocimiento.

Miró a los lados, vio las cadenas que les atrapaban. Oyó sus respiraciones llenas de dolor ¿Qué les había pasado?. ¿Por qué estaban en esa situación?. ¿Quiénes eran?.

Uno de ellos se levantó, despacio, vacilante. En sus gestos daba muestras de haber sufrido mucho anteriormente. Parecía saber a donde dirigirse: a la puerta de la celda.

Harry dio un paso hacia esa persona, para ayudarle cuando vio que tropezó y casi caía al suelo, pero no pudo ni siquiera tocarle, él era una parte más de las sombras del lugar. Sin poder intervenir, sin poder hacer nada para ayudar, igual que en los sueños, en las imágenes en las que veían morir una y otra vez a sus padres. Sin poder hacer nada excepto mirar, observar.

.-.

El prisionero parecía no darse cuenta de las cadenas que le rodeaban las muñecas y los tobillos. No parecía percatarse del peso y de la tensión que estaban ejerciendo. Sólo parecía tener un único pensamiento en mente: llegar a la puerta.

Pero cayó, las cadenas le impidieron ni siquiera tocarla.

Cayó al sentir el fuerte tirón de las cadenas, el tirón que significaba su libertad aplastada.

Harry le miró atentamente: su cuerpo maltrecho tendido en el suelo. Había algo en él que le resultaba familiar, tremendamente familiar. Se acercó, aunque sabía que no podría ni siquiera tocarle. Se acercó y se agachó a su altura, intentando distinguir entre las sombras que rodeaban ese rostro algún rasgo que le permitiera saber de quien se trataba… más, fue en vano, el rostro estaba como velado, y no pudo saber quien era aquel prisionero. Ni oyó lo que decía, aunque viera sus labios moverse, aunque le viera gritar rabioso contra la puerta, aunque le viera derrumbarse nuevamente en el suelo, agotado, casi desmayado.

Al ver que ya no se movía, que de nuevo había vuelto a sucumbir al sueño o pesadillas que le provocaba el dolor, Harry se levantó y miró en derredor, por si descubría algo que le permitiera saber porque estaba en ese lugar lleno de oscuridad.

Dio varios pasos. Se fijó en cada detalle de las paredes y del lugar. Había algo conocido también allí, pero, igual que el prisionero, no sabía de qué se trataba, sólo que era algo conocido, nada más.

Se acercó hacia el resto de ocupantes de la celda, pero al igual que en el primero sus rostros eran indistinguibles, no podía saber de quienes se trataban.

Cuando se dio por vencido, cuando ya pensaba que se trataba de una macabra broma de su mente, el primer prisionero que había visto, aquel que permanecía tumbado y desmayado cerca de la puerta, pronunció algo, tal como estaba en las fronteras del delirio… algo que él oyó: su nombre siendo pronunciado.

Y le reconoció de inmediato, supo quien era aquel hombre.

Una gran felicidad empezó a crecer en su interior, ocupando el vacío que se había creado esa mañana, cuando despertara por vez primera. Una gran alegría al ver que sus temores eran vanos e irreales.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, se dio la vuelta, corrió hacia él, se agachó y observó, con profundo entusiasmo, que era efectivamente él, que no estaba muerto, que Sirius vivían. Que lo tenía enfrente de él, en ese sueño que no era sueño, que era algo que había o estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

Levantando la vista, al ver que las sombras habían desaparecido del rostro de su padrino, pudo averiguar quienes más le acompañaban en ese desdichado destino: uno de ellos ya se lo esperaba; el otro, ni en sus más disparatados pensamientos se le podría haber ocurrido, pero ahí estaba encadenado y convaleciente de maldiciones lanzadas días y días atrás… ahí estaba su temido profesor de pociones: Severus Snape.

.-.

Las sombras que ahora quedaban en la celda eran las producidas por la falta de iluminación, pero, a pesar de eso, podía ver con todo detalle la situación de los tres prisioneros: las cadenas, el estado en el que se encontraban. Ahora les oía perfectamente, escuchaba sus respiraciones entrecortadas y doloridas. Como si hubieran sufrido una de las maldiciones imperdonables, como si hubieran sufrido en sus cuerpos un dolor tremendamente grande e inmenso.

Al ver y al comprobar que Sirius todavía seguía desmayado cerca de la puerta, se acercó a Remus que se encontraba tumbado y encadenado a otra de las paredes. Su aspecto era lamentoso, como el de los otros dos, pero había algo más, algo más profundo, un dolor más que el que había sufrido a través del hechizo con que le había herido. Él lo sabía, conocía cual era la causa. Si, era la maldición que tenia desde que era un simple muchacho, un indefenso niño. La maldición de convertirse en lobo cada luna llena. Y sólo habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde su última transformación. Estaba debilitado.

Mientras le observaba con cuidado, pudo escuchar como la puerta de la celda se abrió.

Al darse la vuelta rápidamente se encontró con dos ojos rojos que le miraban directamente, como si supiera que él, precisamente él, se encontraba allí, junto a los tres presos.

Vio la sonrisa de triunfo que se dibujó en los labios de Voldemort.

No podía ser, era imposible que supiera que estaba en ese lugar, pero… las palabras que escuchó a continuación, claramente dirigidas a él, hicieron que empezase a dudar si todo había sido sólo un sueño, o una simple visión.

- Nos veremos pronto, muy pronto. Y esta vez… no podrás escapar de mí.

Después, un remolino de sombras rodeó la celda, a sus ocupantes, a Voldemort. Todo desapareció y se quedó solo en medio de un lugar desconocido, lleno de nada, lleno de sombras.

Entonces… gritó.

.-.

.-. ¡Harry!. ¡Harry!. ¿Qué te pasa?. – preguntó alguien sacudiéndole, con temor en su voz.

Súbitamente, el rostro de Ginny apareció enfrente suyo, era ella quien le sacase de ese sueño que se había convertido en una siniestra pesadilla.

.-. Está vivo. Está vivo, pero Voldemort lo tiene prisionero – dijo él todavía conmocionado – Sirius está vivo. Y… él…se encuentra con Remus… y con… con Snape – logró decir al fin.

.-. ¿Con el profesor Snape?. – Dumbledore acababa de entrar en la habitación. Llevaba tan sólo unos segundos ante la puerta cuando escuchase los gritos que diese Harry. Su rostro parecía cansado y abrumado, y con lo último que acaba de oír, parecía que una sombra más de preocupación se añadía a la ya larga lista de desdichas que le atormentaban.

La vista de Harry se despejó instantes después, al ponerse las gafas, permitiéndole ver esas dos caras preocupadas ante él. Ambos significaban algo importante en su vida: el amor y la protección. Se incorporó en la cama, sentándose al lado de Ginny (¿Cómo estaba ella allí?. ¿Cuándo había llegado?. Y, se dio cuenta unos segundos después¿dónde estaba Ron?.) Antes de que lograra pronunciar alguna palabra, vio al director sentarse en una de las sillas de la habitación, justo al lado de su cama, a su lado. Aunque había distinguido un deje de tristeza en esos ojos tras las gafas de media luna, también distinguió una chispa de diversión al ver a la joven pareja junta en la misma cama, él rodeándole ahora protectoramente la cintura con uno de sus brazos.

.-. Veo que el joven Weasley les has dejado un poco de libertad – dijo finalmente el recién llegado al ver el rubor en los dos rostros, cuando se dieran cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban: Dumbledore era el director de la escuela en la que ambos estudiaban – No os preocupéis, no diré nada a nadie de que han estado en la misma cama… hoy también – terminó con una ligera sonrisa en su cara cansada, logrando que los colores subieran a los rostros de los dos adolescentes un poco más fuerte.

.-. Yo… yo… creo que me voy a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa – dijo finalmente Ginny, levantándose de la cama. Su cara estaba realmente roja de vergüenza, y casi no se distinguía donde acababa su pelo – Nos vemos dentro de un rato Harry – se despidió de él con un ligero beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación y correr hacia su propia habitación, deseando que nadie más le viese.

.-. Profesor… nosotros no…

.-. No te preocupes Harry – le cortó Dumbledore, todavía ligeramente divertido al ver el nerviosismo que tenia ahora el joven, y el tartamudeo de su frase – Confío en ti y en la señorita Weasley. Además, cuando se es joven y se está enamorado, lo que más apetece es estar con la pareja… día y noche.

.-. Si… eso es cierto – contestó un poco ruborizado todavía.

Dumbledore le miró un poco más detenidamente: a pesar de estar recién levantado, de haberse ruborizado al encontrarlos de aquella forma un adulto, a pesar de que tenia todo el pelo revuelto y todavía algo somnoliento… pudo intuir ese miedo que le había hecho despertar súbitamente.

.-. Pero, bueno, no he venido a regañarte ni nada – le tranquilizó, y oyó como Harry soltaba de una vez el aire que había contenido inconscientemente – He venido a hablar de asuntos más importantes que los propios de la edad en la que os encontráis. Aunque, antes de eso, tengo que preguntarte que es lo que te ha pasado para que despertases de esa forma. Has dicho que Sirius y Remus estaban vivos – vio como Harry asentía con la cabeza – Si, eso es algo que te iba a comunicar: Tonks encontró sus varitas en la puerta de la casa en medio del ataque de los dementores. En una de ellas había enganchada una nota. Como puedo intuir, ya sabes que ponía en ella ¿no es verdad?.

.-. Si, creo que si. Que los tenia prisioneros, es eso ¿no?.

.-. Correcto. Pero ¿Cómo lo sabias tú?. Nadie más, excepto Tonks y yo, sabe lo que ha sucedido.

.-. Los he… los he visto… - Harry bajó la vista hacia las sábanas de la cama. Todavía seguía sin poder creer lo sucedido en el sueño, pero era realidad, y las palabras de Dumbledore venían a confirmar sus sospechas – Vi que estaban en una celda, atrapados, con cadenas.

.-. ¿Soñaste con ellos?.

.-. No. Era más que un sueño. Era como si yo estuviera allí también. Al principio no sabía quienes eran, algo me lo impedía Entonces… vi como uno se levantaba e iba hacia la puerta. Era Sirius – sus manos estaban sudorosas ahora que recordaba todo lo sucedido – las cadenas le impidieron continuar y cayó. Yo corrí a ayudarle, todavía sin saber que era él. Se desmayó. Me acerque pero su rostro seguía envuelto en sombras. Al levantarme me fije más en el lugar. No era muy grande. Había varias cadenas más sueltas en las paredes, como si esperaran o hubiera habido más persona allí. Entonces escuche mi nombre. Era Sirius que lo decía en sueños. Se veía muy debilitado y lleno de dolor, pero estaba vivo, no muerto como pensaba – Harry levantó sus ojos hacia el director, ahora los tenia ligeramente empañados de lagrimas – Está vivo. No lo he perdido también. Ni a él ni a Remus. Están prisioneros, pero no muertos. No me podían ver, pero yo los vi. Están vivos.

.-. ¿Y el profesor Snape?.

.-. Si, Snape – Harry cerró los ojos para recordar mejor – Él también estaba en la celda. Dormido o desmayado, no lo sé. Respiraba con dificultad, como si hubiera recibido muchos cruciatus hacia poco…

.-. Eso explica porque no hemos tenido noticias suyas desde finales de curso. Al final le descubrieron – le interrumpió el director tristemente, pero al ver como Harry seguía hablando, calló para escuchar mejor.

.-. Después me acerque de nuevo a Sirius, pero seguía desmayado. No le podía tocar, era igual que los sueños que había tenido con mis padres. No podía intervenir ni hacer nada. Sólo observar. Miré de nuevo hacia Remus. Hace poco fue luna llena, y se le notaba bastante en el rostro. La puerta se abrió. Me di la vuelta y… ahí estaba él. Voldemort me miraba como si supiera que estaba presente, pero no podía ser.

.-. Entonces gritaste y fue cuando te despertaste.

.-. Si, algo así – concluyó Harry abriendo los ojos, no sabía porqué, pero lo que había oído decir a Voldemort antes de que todo desapareciese, intuía que el director ya lo había averiguado con tan sólo ver sus ojos.

.-. Uhm…No hay duda: se hace más fuerte cada día – pareció reflexionar Dumbledore.

.-. ¿Qué puede significar?.

.-. Creo que ya sabes la respuesta ¿verdad?.

.-. Si, creo que si. Voldemort fue quien me mostró la celda, y así mostrarme que tenía a dos personas que apreciaba. Igual que en quinto. Pero, esta vez era real – Harry se había levantado de un salto de la cama y caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación en esos momentos – Lo sé. Vi cosas que él no había podido deducir. Eran ellos los que estaban en la celda. No era una visión, ni un sueño. No se lo que era, pero era real, está ocurriendo ahora – con un gesto cansado, se volvió a sentar en la cama, abatido por todo lo sucedido.

.-. Te creo. Eso sólo reafirma lo que ya te he dicho: Tom se hace más fuerte cada día que pasa…

.-. Y yo soy el único que puede acabar con él – Harry había escondido su cabeza entre las manos, se sentía abrumado cada día más sobre aquel tema. Intuía que sólo podía hacer algo, pero le daba miedo de hacerlo. Le entristecía saber que sólo había esa solución posible. No había otra. No existía otra.

.-. Por desgracia si, ya lo sabes.

.-. Pero¿Qué puedo hacer?. – de nuevo, levantaba la mirada para hablar con Dumbledore… aunque sabía cual era la respuesta, aunque le aterraba oírla de otros labios. Éste, por su parte, pudo ver la angustia que se escondía profundamente en sus ojos, tan profunda, que costaba distinguirla, pero ahí estaba – Tan sólo soy un ser humano. No tengo nada en especial. No soy mejor que los demás. Conozco a muchos que son mil veces mejor que yo en todo. No tengo el poder que dice la profecía. No voy a poder. Voy a decepcionar a todos los que confían en mí. Voy a morir sin remedio – concluyó derrotado de nuevo.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos sobre aquello que había sucedido unos instantes atrás. De alguna forma, los dos sabían que sólo había una única posibilidad posible.

.-.

El director le miró con detenimiento. Sus ojos cansados reflejaban incertidumbre, pero a la vez, decisión pues sabía que era la única posibilidad que tenían: Harry, con sus palabras, lo había reflejado, había mostrado que él también lo sabía desde hacia días o semanas. Las gafas de media luna que llevaba siempre incrementaban su aspecto abrumado: el tiempo había transcurrido para él el doble, no, el triple de rápido esos últimos años. Nunca antes se había sentido tan agobiado por las preocupaciones, por las decisiones que tenia que tomar, ni siquiera cuando era joven y se había enfrentado al anterior mago oscuro, a Grindewald, pero éste, por entonces, no tenia el poder que ostentaba ahora Voldemort, ni siquiera la décima parte. Habían pasado ya tantos y tantos años, y tantas y tantas cosas. No, nunca antes había sentido el peso del destino y el peso del tiempo tanto como ahora.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?. El único mago que temía actualmente Lord Voldemort, tenia miedo de una única cosa: el paso inexorable del tiempo, el no poder hacer todo lo que pensaba hacer, y el que no pudiera llegar a terminar lo previsto, que todo fuese de mal en peor cuando ya no estuviese. Quizás fuera por eso que no cesaba de actuar, de dar la cara a pesar de sentir que la vida se le escurría rápidamente. No descansar, luchar hasta la extenuación. Dar ejemplo.

Y, ahora, el destino del mundo, la única posibilidad de acabar con el mal que amenazaba con acabar con el orden establecido, que tanto había llevado él últimamente sobre sus hombros, recaía inexorable y cruelmente sobre los hombros de un muchacho que apenas había entrado en la mayoría de edad unas semanas, unos días atrás. De un joven al que la vida tanto le había arrebatado, y que no dejaba que disfrutase de un periodo prolongado de paz y tranquilidad. Ese joven era a quien miraba ahora, quien mostraba su angustia y su miedo abiertamente, sólo a él se mostraba derrotado, agachado y abatido. Ante los demás enseñaba el rostro oculto, el poder hacer frente a lo que el destino le había escrito, pero la verdad era que tenia miedo, miedo de morir, de fallar a las personas que confiaban en él.

Harry, sin saber muy bien porqué, quizás porque confiaba en el director como si fuera un pilar imprescindible de su vida, como si fuera el padre, o el abuelo, o el familiar perdido y nunca disfrutado, la protección y el amor fraterno que nunca había conocido, estaba mostrando su verdadero rostro: el rostro del temeroso ante la muerte.

.-.

Le miraba ahí, sentado frente a él, esperando alguna palabra de consuelo por su parte, más no sabía que decir para alentarle. No quería mentirle ni engañarle con palabras carentes de sentido, pues ambos sabían que Harry estaba en lo cierto: que no tenía posibilidad alguna de victoria. No si seguían de esa manera.

Y pensó, como hacia tantas y tantas veces últimamente, en que la vida no era nada justa para algunas personas. Que unos cuantos "elegidos" (más bien la palabra sería malditos) tenían que sacrificar sus sueños, sus ilusiones… su futuro, para y por el bien común, para y por el bien del resto de personas, sin importar su vida o la suerte que corrían.

¿Que podían hacer más?.

Y, a pesar de esa gran pregunta, sabía, quizás Harry también lo intuía en lo más profundo de su ser, que sólo había una única solución posible.

_La única posibilidad que tenían._

.-.

Despacio, adelantó un poco el cuerpo, inclinándose hacia delante en la silla, para acercarse al joven. El pergamino que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos crepitó al doblarse.

Si, era la única solución posible… _y ambos lo sabían… muy bien_.

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

El fuego de la chimenea chisporroteó unos instantes, los suficientes para que las dos únicas personas que se encontraban en el comedor de la casa se diesen cuenta y corriesen rápidamente hacia el lugar con las varitas en alto y dispuestas a atacar y defender su posición… pero lo que apareció en las llamas fue visto y no visto: un torbellino de rojo pelo, una gran forma que desplegaba todo su poder nada más poner un pie en el suelo.

.-. ¿Dónde están?. ¿Dónde?. – Molly Weasley preguntó, con desesperada preocupación, en cuanto llegó a la casa. En cuanto le habían dejado, tras conocer el ataque del día anterior, sin importarle siquiera el aspecto que llevaba, la harina en su delantal o cualquier otro signo de haber estado cocinando, fue rauda y veloz a enterarse del estado de varias personas muy queridas para ella.

Y así, sin dejar que los dos atónitos aurores que habían levantado sus varitas en un acto reflejo le respondieran, la matriarca de la familia Weasley y las dos personas que iban con ella, se dirigieron hacia la cocina, al oír voces conocidas que procedían de ese lugar. En sus ojos, lagrimas de angustia se empezaban a secar.

.-.

.-. Entonces, este es el nuevo Ministro – dijo dubitativo Ron señalando el periódico que había encima de la mesa, y mirando hacia Alastor Moody, que estaba enfrente de él tomándose un café despacio, reposando y descansando de otro día de trabajo junto a las unidades de aurores que estaban a su cargo. A su lado, Hermione leía con detenimiento la noticia del nombramiento de ese gran alto cargo, ambos habían bajado unos minutos atrás, juntos, de una habitación – Su nombre me suena de algo, aunque ahora no se de qué. Quizás mi padre nos hablase de él hace tiempo – reflexionó el pelirrojo. Si, el nombre de aquel hombre, del nuevo ministro de magia, el que se encargaría del mundo mágico en medio de aquella segunda guerra, le sonaba, sabía que lo había oído en alguna parte antes, pero, en ese instante, no alcanzaba a recordar dónde ni porqué.

.-. Yo pensaba que iba a salir otra persona – Hermione, por primera vez desde que habían llegado, tomó la palabra. En su tono de voz parecía existir desconcierto, no comprendía todavía la decisión de la confederación de magos, aquellos que se habían encargado de elegir al nuevo gobernante. Según había leído lo único notable y novedoso que haría éste sería incrementar las defensas y restringir, aún más, la libertad de movimiento de las personas en determinadas horas. ¡Cómo si quedándose en casa se pudiera alejar la guerra!. No, no comprendía la manera de actuar. Ahora lo que necesitaban era a alguien con fuerza, alguien que tuviese el valor de luchar y de hacer frente a la amenaza existente… a alguien como Dumbledore… o como Moody. Ambos con experiencia en la lucha contra el mal.

Pero, tal y como mostraba la portada del periódico, el que había sido elegido era una persona conservadora, que no se arriesgaba a cambiar nada de lo ya establecido, que sólo se basaba en las defensas ante una guerra como nunca antes se había visto en el mundo mágico. Ante una situación así, no había ninguna duda por desgracia, de que bando ganaría.

Hastiada por la incomprensión, echó a un lado el periódico.

Si por ella fuera, en esos instantes estaría aunando fuerzas con los distintos ministerios de magia del resto del mundo. Acordaría con todos ellos en crear un departamento para enseñar a defenderse, como ya hiciera en quinto curso, junto a sus amigos, y a los que se unieron a ellos en el "Ejército de Dumbledore". Haría cualquier cosa menos esconderse, agachar la cabeza y esperar el golpe final… tal y como estaban haciendo en esos instantes.

No se podía ganar una guerra tan sólo escondiéndose. Ni siquiera el intentar pensar que no existía servia de algo, pues, bien lo sabían, todos los días ocurría algún ataque en el que morían victimas inocentes. Siempre lo mismo: mientras no les tocase a ellos, a los políticos, mientras no sintiesen en sus carnes la tristeza de perder a alguien, no comprenderían en que se equivocaban. Y, quizás, cuando sucediese, ya fuese demasiado tarde para rectificar.

.-.

Había que hacer algo antes de que todo aquello sucediese, pero ¿el qué?. Ella era demasiado joven para que se le tomase en cuenta, a pesar de comprender mejor que muchos la grave situación y el precario equilibrio en el que se encontraba el mundo mágico en esos instantes. Algo había que hacer…

Sus profundas reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte golpe de la puerta de la cocina y, un instante después, se vio sumida en medio de un abrazo protector.

Cuando distinguió perfectamente de quienes se trataba, se abrazó aún más fuerte a sus padres, ahora comprendía lo cerca que había estado de perderlos, lo cerca que había estado de perderlo todo. Dejó escapar varias lágrimas de alegría y felicidad por el reencuentro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su padre. Hasta ese momento se había creído autosuficiente, sin mucha necesidad de permanecer cerca de sus padres, y más en esos últimos años, cuando ya fuera adolescente, pero ahora, después de lo sucedido el día anterior, de darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de la muerte, ahora los necesitaba más que nunca. Ahora quería permanecer cerca de ellos el mayor tiempo posible, pues en medio de aquella guerra que no distinguía a nadie, no sabría cuando tiempo les quedaba para estar juntos. _El futuro era tan incierto…_

Cuando ya se sintió mejor y pudo limpiarse las lagrimas de su rostro, alcanzó a ver a Ron. Se encontraba a varios metros de ella, siendo abrazado fuertemente por su madre también. A pesar de que intentaba tranquilizarla y que dejara de abrazarle, Hermione distinguió en sus ojos un ligero brillo, y, si no le conociera tan bien, aquello no hubiera significado nada, pero tal y como le conocía, supo que Ron estaba reteniendo las lagrimas de emoción que luchaban por salir.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento y lo supieron: los dos habían sentido las mismas sensaciones al estar de nuevo junto a sus padres.

Separándose poco a poco de ellos, Hermione les miró detenidamente y, antes de volverles a abrazar, supo lo que iba a hacer para intentar cambiar todo cuánto ocurría en el mundo mágico. Todos se merecían un futuro mejor.

.-.

.-. Ay, Ron – se lamentaba una y otra vez la señora Weasley mientras aferraba fuertemente a uno de sus hijos más pequeños – Ayer vi como las agujas del reloj se colocaban en la zona de "peligro mortal", pero tu padre me impidió venir a veros. Decía que estaríais protegidos. Decía que no os iba a pasar nada – mientras decía eso, algunas lagrimas de emoción contenida corrían por sus mejillas – Y hoy, cuando ha vuelto a casa, me ha contado todo lo que sucedió ayer: el ataque, los dementores… Tuvimos que esperar hasta que nos concedieron el permiso en la red flu para poder venir – acompañando sus ultimas palabras, le apretó más fuerte, como si quisiese cerciorarse de que realmente no le había pasado nada – No sabes lo angustiada que estaba. No teníamos noticias vuestras. Dumbledore había desaparecido. No nos dejaban venir hasta ahora… - su voz se quebró al recordar toda la mañana en espera de noticias.

.-. Mamá, calma, calma. Estamos bien. Los dos estamos bien. No nos ha pasado nada. Ginny y yo… – intentaba consolarla Ron, pero, a pesar de sus intentos, su madre todavía seguía abrazándole fuertemente. En cuanto dijo el nombre de su hermana, el agarre pareció ceder un poco.

.-. Ginny¿Dónde está?. – le preguntó, apartándose unos centímetros de él. En esos instantes, Molly se dio cuenta de la no presencia en la cocina de su hija - ¿No le ha sucedido nada?. ¿No estará herida?. – preguntó, con la angustia regresando de nuevo a su voz.

.-. No. Harry la protegió muy bien en el ataque. No dejó que le pasara nada. Incluso…

.-. ¿Y dónde están ahora?. – le interrumpió su madre, a lo que Ron bajó la cabeza, para evitar que viera que se estaba empezando a enrojecer: no había previsto la llegada de su madre, y quizás había puesto a su hermana y a su mejor amigo en una situación un tanto comprometida - ¿Dónde está Ginny?. – le volvió a preguntar, y sintió como las manos de su madre se aferraban con desesperación a sus hombros. No, no podía decir donde estaba cada uno exactamente. Se sentía culpable ahora de haber actuado conforme a los deseos de su corazón, y no con la razón. Había pensado más en el bien de las personas y no en las consecuencias de su acto… y quizás…

.-. Estoy aquí mamá – Ginny acababa de aparecer por la puerta, y Ron, a la vez que notaba como se deshacía el abrazo físico, notaba como desaparecían todos sus temores internos. Ya no había nada más que temer.

Mientras miraba como su hermana y su madre se abrazaban fuertemente, tal y como había sucedido con él unos minutos antes, notó como una mano se aferraba a la suya y supo, sin girar la cabeza, a quien pertenecía. Si, había hecho lo correcto aquella mañana y no tenía porque temer en las consecuencias, porque no las había.

.-.

.-. Ginny, cariño. Por un momento pensé que os había perdido para siempre – la señora Weasley repetía casi exactamente los mismos gestos que dedicase a su otro hijo: el fuerte abrazo y las lágrimas de alivio al comprobar que no había sucedido nada – No quiero enterrar a más personas que quiero. Ya tuve suficiente con mis hermanos, no quiero perder a mis hijos también a causa de una guerra – y, acompañando sus palabras, el agarre para comprobar que todo era real – Me alegro que todos estéis bien…

.-. No todos – Albus Dumbledore acababa de entrar en aquella habitación de la casa. Sus ojos cansados miraron detenidamente a cada una de las personas que se encontraban en la habitación, y se fueron a posar unos instantes sobre tres de ellas. Después, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, dio la noticia: – Ayer mataron a los parientes de Harry… y secuestraron a Sirius y Remus…

Un rumor de sorpresa se extendió por todos los que estaban en la cocina: habían notado su ausencia de desde el día antes, pero nadie había pensado que fuera a causa del ataque. Y la otra noticia, si, también les impactaba, pues sabían que aquellos muggles habían estado protegidos casi desde el mismo momento en que el-niño-que-vivió fuese a vivir con ellos ¿que había sucedido para que muriesen?. ¿Por qué Voldemort les quería muertos, si ya no estaba Harry con ellos?.

Nada más oír aquellas dos noticias dos personas salieron corriendo de la cocina, sabían que ahora más que nunca, Harry necesitaba de todo su apoyo. Sin dejar que la puerta se cerrase, Ginny también salió del lugar, dejando a todos los adultos solos para hablar sobre aquellos desgraciados hechos.

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

Así que era eso…

Las palabras del director todavía resonaban en sus oídos a pesar de haber trascurrido bastante tiempo desde que se fuese, desde que se lo contase.

Los Durleys muertos, Sirius y Remus secuestrados…

Dos frases diferentes, pero con significados iguales para él… la misma sensación de pérdida… Cualquiera de las dos era igual de dura, igual de terrible… igual de dolorosa, pues a pesar de que sus parientes le tratasen de aquella forma durante el tiempo que había estado con ellos, eran, sin duda, la única familia de sangre que le quedaba, el único vestigio vivo de sus padres. Ya nada quedaba para él, nada que fuera cercano a él de un modo u otro del árbol genealógico. Él era el último de todos.

Su corazón palpitaba, sus pulmones se llenaban de aire y respiraba… pero todo de forma automática, pues lo que sentía era una nada, un vacío en su interior. Ahora ya sabía el motivo por el que sintiera esa sensación aquella mañana al despertarse. Ahora ya sabía porque lo sentía Tonks, porque lloraba cerca de su cama: porque se lamentaba de haberle fallado, de haber descuidado la defensa de sus parientes. Pero… no era su culpa, si allí había un culpable, era Voldemort, nadie más.

.-.

Tumbado como estaba en la cama, seguía pensando en esas palabras, y en lo que había escuchado antes de ellas, aunque sabia que aquello era lo que había que hacer.

Quería que su cuerpo se perdiese en las sábanas, sentirse desaparecer en el colchón, sentir la misma sensación que sentía en su interior: ver como su cuerpo se hundía y desaparecía el dolor al dejar de ser.

No quería sentir nada.

No quería seguir sufriendo más pérdidas.

No quería que más gente siguiera sufriendo por su culpa: por ser demasiado cercano a él.

Ese dolor inigualable golpeándole el pecho, afrentándole el corazón… y el alma.

Sabía que sólo había una solución posible.

Una única opción para que nadie más sufriese… pero era tan dura… aunque tan fácil.

Dumbledore se lo había propuesto, le había dicho en palabras lo que él sabía que tendría que hacer tarde o temprano: preparase, hacerse fuerte… entrenarse para derrotar al mal creciente… separarse de todo para protegerlo.

Se lo había propuesto, y en su mano había tenido la solución o, mejor dicho, una de las posibilidades de esa solución. Aquel pergamino. Aquella propuesta.

Aunque…

Todavía no estaba todo decidido.

Aun tenía unos días para responder, para aceptar o no, para disfrutar un poco más con la gente que quería… antes de que todo fuese distinto, antes de confesar lo que iba a hacer… pues sabia que aceptaría al final: separarse de todos para protegerlos. Aquello era lo correcto. No era lo fácil, pero nunca se ha dicho que todas las decisiones eran fáciles, algunas eran más complicadas que otras, y ésta era, por desgracia, una de las más complicadas de toda su vida… y a la vez tan importante.

¿Qué iban a pensar todos de aquella traición que iba a hacer?. ¿Que sucedería cuando se enterasen?.

_Era tan fácil, pero a la vez tan difícil._

Ahora, pensándolo fríamente, casi habría preferido no haber intuido aquello nunca, no haberse dado cuenta nunca de que todas las personas que estaban a su lado, tarde o temprano y de una manera u otra, sufrían. Casi hubiera preferido no ser mago, no conocer la magia, para no experimentar aquel dolor que tenia ahora en su pecho. Casi hubiera querido no conocer nunca aquel mundo para no tener que despedirse ahora de él. Casi hubiera deseado no haber conocido nunca a nadie en él…

Pero… no, él era mago, él pertenecía a ese mundo, él… en él tenía muchas personas importantes a su lado. Su vida sin ellas no hubiera sido lo mismo… y, ahora, aunque sabía que iba a hacer aquello para que no sufrieran, sufrirían de alguna manera. Aunque lo comprendieran al final, aunque entendieran porqué lo hacia, iban a sufrir… esperaba que lo pudieran soportar, pues él ya empezaba a sufrir por aquello que todavía no había sucedido.

Con desánimo abrió los ojos, y tumbado como estaba en la cama, boca arriba, fijó su mirada en el techo de la habitación, en los objetos que le rodeaban por doquier, en todo aquello que significaba algo para él… Si, seria muy duro incluso para él, a pesar de que sabía que eso era lo correcto, que salvaba así a la gente que conocía… que así les salvaría del sufrimiento que su cercanía provocaba…

Que así lograría vencer el mal.

.-.

Escuchó sonidos de pasos que se aproximaban, voces conocidas en el pasillo, y supo, incluso antes de que entrasen a la habitación que ellos ya conocían lo mismo que él, que sabían que había perdido a sus familiares, que sabían que los otros dos adultos cercanos a él habían sido secuestrados. Si, se sentía triste por aquellas noticias, pero más desdichado ante la decisión que había tomado… y traidor. No sabía si le conseguirían comprender.

Las palabras escuchadas antes, la decisión que había tomado, aunque todavía no dicha a nadie, regresaban a su mente una y otra vez mientras las voces se acercaban. Lo que había decidido se repetía como un eco interminable en su mente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando contener las lágrimas que querían escaparse de ellos: no quería mostrar su debilidad, no quería que vieran en sus ojos la decisión que había tomado… pero no podría evitarlo: el dolor en su pecho era cada vez más grande.

Que fácil habría resultado todo si hubiera rechazado aquella propuesta, si hubiera dicho que no en un primer instante, pero en lo más profundo de él, y desde hacia días o semanas, o incluso más tiempo quizás, sabía que todo cambiaria (cuándo no lo podía decir con exactitud, quizás ya lo intuyera desde hacia más tiempo, quizás desde que viese a Voldemort renacer con un nuevo cuerpo, en su primer encuentro y su primera lucha) Sabia que su mundo iba a cambiar radicalmente a partir de una determinada fecha… _y ésta estaba ya tan cercana_.

Había elegido la opción difícil, la más difícil de todas, la más dolorosa para él, la que más le iba a herir… no sabía todavía cómo, pero sabía que era la correcta. Tenía la certeza de que lograrían aceptarlo, de que sus amigos comprenderían… pero ahora… ahora que ya sabía que no había marca atrás, empezaba a lamentarse de haberla tomado, o de haberla pensado siquiera.

.-.

Oyó como las voces llegaban a la altura de su puerta, y empezaban a girar el pomo. Todavía no quería hacerles frente, todavía no estaba preparado para verles, temeroso de que descubriesen en sus ojos la decisión que había tomado. Se tumbó, echándose las sábanas por encima, y fingió estar dormido cuando oyó que entraban al lugar.

Reconocía sus voces, reconocía todas y cada una… en especial una en particular…esa nunca la podría olvidar jamás. La dueña de esa voz seria la que más echaría de menos, seria el adiós más difícil de todos.

Deseaba que el sueño llegase rápidamente: no quería hacerles frente. No ahora. No todavía.

¿Cómo había podido hacerles eso, y más después de lo que se habían dicho?. Después de prometerse que nunca más se separarían unos de otros, que siempre estarían juntos.

¿Cómo había llegado a traicionarles de aquel modo?.

Por suerte para él, el sueño fue clemente y llegó rápidamente a su lado justo en el mismo momento en que tres personas entraban a la habitación.

.-.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado.  
Y, ya saben, nos vemos en el proximo  
Besos _


	9. El adiós más difícil 3º parte

Saludos a todos y todas!.!.  
Lo siento por no actualizar hasta ahora… han sucedido tantas y tantas cosas (buenas, malas, regulares…) que enumerarlas me costaría demasiado tiempo… y tan sólo decir que la calma se va recuperando, que todo parece volver a su sitio (no, no os preocupéis, no ha pasado nada muy grave, tan sólo estuve agobiada por todo, estudios, trabajos… ay, que vida tan estresante he llevado estos días… si el día tuviera 30 horas, seguro que también hubiera estado así de ocupada ¬¬) Pero, en fin, como digo, las cosas parecen volver a un curso más calmado (dentro de lo relativo de la tempestad), así que, finalmente, he podido terminar de ultimar el capitulo y ponerlo aquí :) (aunque, ahora que lo pienso, quizás es que el capitulo se resistía a terminar de escribirse y por eso tenia tantas y tantas cosas por hacer, jajajaja, en fin, que todo y nada puede ser)  
Si me disculpan, voy a subir ahora el capitulo, y como mañana sé que voy a tener tiempo, lo volveré a poner con las contestaciones¿de acuerdo?.  
Así que… siéntense, cojan pañuelos (uhm… creo que no debería haber dicho/escrito esto ultimo :s), y empiecen a disfrutar del capitulo, tan pequeño que hay.  
Un besico y nos vemos (espero que esta vez sea dentro de poco ;D)

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**.-.**

**Capítulo 9 El adiós más difícil (3º parte)  
**(_Lágrimas de estrellas_)

.-.

Quizás fuera hoy.

Quizás fuera mañana.

No lo sabía. No quería saberlo.

Le angustiaba pensar en aquel tema, temía el momento (ya tan cercano, por desgracia) en que todo se desvelaría. Pero ahora, cuando había pasado ya casi una semana desde que su vida entera había cambiado, cuando disfrutaba en parte de la familia nunca disfrutada, era cuando más temía que llegase el momento del adiós. Demasiado difícil, demasiado cercano.

Quizás fuera hoy.

Quizás fuera mañana.

Pero la fecha se acercaba, la fecha limite en que todo se descubriría: donde ya no habría marcha atrás, ningún lugar para esconder el secreto, cuando todo su mundo cambiase a algo demasiado diferente de lo conocido que no tenía fuerzas siquiera para imaginarlo.

¿Qué le depararía entonces?.

¿Que sucedería con él?.

Pero, de momento, en esos instantes de reflexión mientras se anudaba las zapatillas, mientras veía los rayos del sol de mediodía entrar por la ventana, mientras escuchaba las risas en el jardín, mientras su vida parecía estar en un remanso de paz (un falso e irreal remanso de paz), sólo quería disfrutar de ello. Lo demás: las preocupaciones, las angustias que atenazaban su interior… ya llegaría la hora de sufrirlas lenta e inexorablemente. Cuando fuera la hora, cuando el momento llegase, ya lidiaría con los sentimientos pesimistas que se habían apoderado de él unos días antes, y de los cuales le habían logrado apartar la fuerza de la amistad… amistad que él traicionaba ahora en parte, por lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que estaba callando… _por lo que iba a hacer_.

Levantó la vista, miró hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Si, sólo le quedaban unos pocos días al lado de las personas que más quería y apreciaba, y había decidido pasarlas de la forma más feliz que pudiera… para dejarles después, para tener su recuerdo después.

Pero… de momento, viviría esta irreal paz, pues todos sabían que las alas de la guerra planeaban sobre sus cabezas, que sus nombres estaban en la lista negra de los objetivos, que su muerte era muy ansiada por aquellos que se escudaban tras unas mascaras blancas, ocultando su rostro (el rostro de la guerra, de la crueldad), por aquellos que sólo disfrutan con el sufrimiento ajenos y que buscan un único objetivo: el poder.

.-.

Mientras traspasaba la puerta de la habitación Harry miró hacia atrás: sus ojos no se detuvieron en las paredes naranjas, ni en las abarrotadas estanterías que poblaban la pared, ni siquiera se detuvieron ante la cama desordenada y desecha unos minutos antes por su compañero y amigo, por Ron… No, sus ojos miraron más allá de los objetos, del mundo material…

Sus ojos veían y recordaban una escena acontecida unos días antes, el mismo día en que su vida cambiase, el mismo día en que llegase a esa casa, el mismo día en que abandonase la casa de los únicos merodeadores que quedaban con vida ya (¿por cuándo?. No lo sabía, pero esperaba que algún día no muy lejano volviesen al lugar sanos y salvos… esa era una esperanza que tenía), una casa vacía, abandonada ya de toda esencia, de todas risas, de toda alegría… vacía de las personas que habían hecho de aquel lugar un hogar como el que él soñara e imaginara al enterarse de que Sirius era su padrino.

La misma sensación de impotencia que se había apoderado de él cuando supiera todo aquello (en aquel ya tan lejano tercer curso en Hogwarts… como pasaba el tiempo, cuantas cosas habían ocurrido desde entonces, como había cambiado todo y todos) La misma sensación de alegría, de ser parte de algo… y perderlo cuando se tiene al alcance de la mano, cuando ya se ha disfrutado.

_Rabia e impotencia_.

Pero, como todo en la vida, había que superar el pasado, mirar al futuro, seguir el presente tan bien como se pudiera: disfrutando de los momentos felices, intentando no angustiarse con los tristes…

.-.

Sus ojos, esos ojos verdes, aquel color que le había legado su madre (el único recuerdo vivo que todavía quedaba de ella), observaron, miraron, vieron como si hubiera sido aquella misma mañana, como si no hubieran pasado siete días, como si hubiera sido tan sólo unos minutos… aquella escena que le había dado fuerzas para afrontar lo que el destino le había deparado, cuando todas sus dudas habían quedado resueltas, cuando decidiese disfrutar de lo que tenía en el aquí y en el ahora… mientras ocultaba lo que sabía, lo que se acercaba, mientras rompía parte del pacto de amistad inquebrantable… mientras callaba y sufría para no hacer sufrir… sólo disfrutar…

Del aquí y del ahora.

_El sufrimiento ya llegaría._

**o-o-o-o- Flash back -o-o-o-o  
**(Una semana antes)

.-.

.-. ¿Te encuentras ya mejor?. – preguntó Hermione desde la otra cama de la habitación. Sentada como estaba en la cama de Ron, junto a éste, le miraba bastante preocupada: en su rostro se notaban todavía los restos de la batalla del día antes, contra los dementores, pero lo que más le importaba en esos momentos era el estado de ánimo de Harry

Ambos sabían lo sucedido y la gran pérdida que había sufrido. No es que fuera que conocieran mucho a los Durleys, ni siquiera tenían una pizca de simpatía por ellos, por lo que habían hecho a Harry pero, al fin y al cabo, en lo más profundo de todo, eran la única familia de sangre que éste había tenido, los únicos familiares que le quedaban. Ahora estaba solo ante la vida.

Tanto ella como Ron tenían a sus padres, a personas que se preocupaban por ellos, a personas que, incondicionalmente, estaban a su lado, tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo… y Harry no tenía a nadie… mejor dicho, no tenía a nadie ligado a él por la sangre, pues sabía (y los tres que le acompañaban en la habitación, junto a él, a su lado, consolándole en esos momentos) todos ellos sabían que nunca estaría solo, que siempre estarían ahí, apoyándole, sucediese lo que sucediese, siempre podrirá contar con ellos.

.-. Si, sólo que es bastante duro de aceptar que no les voy a ver más – respondió Harry mirándoles, con una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos: por lo sucedido, por lo que sabía que sucedería en el futuro… _por todo_. Seguía en la misma posición en la que le vieran al entrar: con los brazos entre las rodillas, como si estuviese pensando profundamente, como si estuviese reflexionando… ellos pensaron que era por lo sucedido… pero la verdad era que reflexionaba sobre el futuro, sobre lo que todavía no había sucedido.

.-. Harry, estarán bien estén donde estén… – añadió Ginny, a su lado, poniendo sus manos cálidas sobre las suyas, consolándole, estando a su lado. Siempre lo haría: el amor era la fuerza más poderosa que existía.

.-. Si, están con mis padres. Están ya en un lugar seguro. Pero…

.-. Pero es muy duro no tener ya nunca más noticias suyas. A pesar de todo, los echarás de menos – la voz de Ron rompió un poco el silencio que se había hecho tras dejar Harry la frase en el aire, como si no supiera que más decir, sólo dejando que sus ojos viesen sin ver hacia delante.

.-. Eran mi familia. A pesar de cómo me tratasen, eran mi familia – murmuró despacio, asintiendo las palabras de su amigo. Tenía razón: daba igual como le hubieran tratado en el pasado, al fin y al cabo habían sido sus familiares y les habían matado por su culpa, por ser él quien era.

Después, levantó la mirada, y no hizo falta que les preguntase a ninguno de ellos si iban a acompañarle a despedirles, si iban a ir al cementerio para darle la ultima despedida: vio en sus rostros la decisión de estar siempre a su lado

.-. Bien, ya es la hora – anunció al final, levantándose de la cama, gesto que imitaron Ron y Hermione. A su lado, Ginny todavía seguía cogiendole de las manos, sin apartarse ni un segundo de él desde que se había levantado, desde que habían entrado en la habitación y se habían sentado a su lado.

Harry les miró detenidamente: todos y cada uno de ellos tres le acompañaría incluso al fin del mundo si hiciera falta. Estarían siempre juntos, pasase lo que pasase, siempre a su lado, como había podido comprobar esos últimos días… y aquello era lo que más tristeza le producía, lo que hacia que una angustia nunca antes conocida estuviese en su interior, que hacia que una mano helada y despiadada, fría como hielo, le oprimiese fuertemente el corazón… pues todo aquello desaparecería muy pronto.

_En unas semanas todo cambiaria…_

_.-._

En la planta de abajo, en la cocina, esperaban los adultos. Todos callados y serios, pues todos y cada uno de ellos sabía que ya no regresarían a esa casa en mucho tiempo: iban a abandonar el lugar, no quedaba razón alguna por la que permanecer allí… al fin y al cabo, los propietarios no estaban, se hallaban en algún lugar con un futuro incierto frente a ellos.

Todos permanecían en silencio, como si ninguno de ellos quisiese romperlo, como si nadie encontrase alguna frase o palabra importante que decir, que valiese la pena decirla. Había pasado tan sólo un día desde que la casa perdiera a sus dos más preciados habitantes y ya parecía estar desierta. Carente de toda vida y alegría.

Los ojos de una de esas personas parecían vagar por el reducido espacio de la cocina, sin saber hacia donde mirar y sin querer entrar en contacto con el resto de personas. Miraba aquí y allá, pero cada objeto y cada lugar le hacia recordar… y apartaba los ojos rápidamente para volver a posarlos en algo que le hacia volver a recordar. Intentaba no mirar, no querer distinguir nada, pero a su mente llegaban las imágenes… imágenes empañadas, distorsionadas, borrosas… a causa de las lagrimas que todavía seguían manando en su rostro, lagrimas silenciosas e invisibles para el resto excepto para ella. No quería ver a nadie, no quería… y se había obligado a ir, a estar con el resto.

Ella había sido la culpable, todavía seguía con esa culpa.

Ella, y nadie más que ella, había causado aquel desastre, la razón por la cual ahora esperaban en la cocina, la razón por la cual después se irían a un cementerio para dar la última despedida a una familia.

En lo más profundo de su ser, Nymphadora Tonks sabía que Dumbledore tenía razón: que ella no había tenido la culpa, que todo había sido un cúmulo de desafortunadas circunstancias… pero, a pesar de ello, todavía seguía pensando que podría haber hecho algo para evitarlo, que no debía de haber cedido tan fácilmente al enfado que un muggle tenía, que podría haber hecho algo más, que…

Muchos "que" y muchos "y si hubiera hecho aquello"

Pero la realidad era esa, la realidad era que estaban muertos, que los mortifagos habían aprovechado su descuido para matarles… y se culpaba de ello.

Aunque era en vano, pues ya no había retroceso posible.

.-.

Unas voces, en la habitación cercana, hicieron que sus pensamientos quedaran suspendidos en ese instante: ya era la hora de partir.

Sin más dilación, adelantándose a todos, cruzó la puerta, encontrándose de cara con los recién llegados. Si, era la hora. Ya no volvería a ser lo mismo, no sin ellos.

Sin una palabra, sin decir nada, abrazó a Harry que acababa de bajar, le depositó un beso en la mejilla, y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con las antiguas del muchacho. Seguidamente, se dirigió hacia los baúles que flotaban detrás del pequeño grupo y los encogió con magia para poder llevarlos en el bolsillo. Aquel gesto le recordó en parte la primera vez que viese al muchacho, hacia ya dos años (o quizás menos, no lo podía saber)… ¡Que rápido pasaba el tiempo!.

Y ahora… todo era tan diferente de entonces, tan incierto el futuro.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de más, ya estaban todos reunidos en el salón. Sin poder remediarlo, en su cara se volvió a instalar aquella expresión de tristeza y abatimiento que se había apoderado de ella cuando se hubo enterado de la desgracia acontecida tan sólo el día antes…

.-.

La gran matriarca Weasley se abalanzó sobre él con preocupación y estudiándole detenidamente al ver la expresión que llevaba éste pensativa, y Harry, en vez de sentirse incómodo por aquel gesto, le reconfortó, pues eso demostraba que tenía "familia" a pesar de todo. Una familia diferente, pero al fin y al cabo, una familia: personas que se preocupaban por él, por su bienestar, por su estado… Igual que sus amigos más cercanos, que eran más que eso, que eran sus hermanos.

A su lado, Dumbledore miraba la escena conmovido, pues sabía que tipo de pensamientos estarían circulando ahora por la cabeza del joven. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, un momento fugaz, y ambos supieron que todo aquello era tan sólo una pausa en medio de aquella guerra, que lo peor estaba por llegar.

.-.

Al final, cuando todo el mundo estuvo dispuesto y listo para partir: los cuatro adolescentes, la madre de dos ellos, la media docena de aurores que les acompañaban junto a Alastor Moody y el director de Hogwarts, se dirigieron hacia el objeto que había permanecido hasta ese momento encima de la mesa de la habitación. En un primer vistazo, aquello no parecía más que un simple y normal jarrón de flores vacío, pero todos y cada uno de los que se encontraban allí sabían que no era aquello, que ocultaban algo más, que era un traslador.

Así pues, adultos y jóvenes, tocaron esa superficie carente de adorno y dejaron atrás aquel lugar donde tantos recuerdos (buenos y malos) había creado.

¿Regresaría alguien algún día?.

¿Volverían esas paredes a tener ocupantes?.

Sólo el tiempo y el destino lo diría.

De momento… vacía quedaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caía una débil llovizna en aquella parte del cementerio. Una lluvia que no parecía cesar, pero tampoco empeorar: débiles y casi imperceptibles gotas de agua que empapaban a los que se encontraban en aquel funeral. Frente a los tres ataúdes se encontraba un pequeño grupo de personas, pocas, muy pocas, pero bastantes para la hora y el tiempo que hacia.

Bajo la diminuta carpa que habían instalado se hallaba el sacerdote encargado de la ceremonia recitando las últimas palabras de ésta. Si se había percatado de las extrañas vestiduras de algunos de los presentes no dijo nada, ni realizó comentario alguno.

Al terminar con el funeral, cuando todas las palabras posibles habían sido dichas, y los ritos concluidos, vio como una de esas personas, un muchacho (¿Cuántos años tendría?. Se le veía muy joven) se adelantaba y miraba con tristeza los ataúdes ya depositados en su lugar de descanso eterno, luego, con un gesto abatido, echaba tierra encima de ellos. ¿Sería acaso algún familiar?. Por la expresión y gesto que había hecho, si, podría ser… pero ¿Por qué se cubría con una capucha, sin revelar sus facciones?.

Bueno, aquella era otra de las cosas extrañas que había observado en aquel funeral, aunque no le preocupaba mucho esas actitudes, no ahora, cuando en aquellos días todo parecía extraño y desconcertante.

Mientras miraba como el joven regresaba a su posición entre dos muchachos de su edad (pelirrojos, eso si pudo distinguirlos a través de las capuchas que les cubrían), a su mente regresó el funeral de aquella mañana, cuando cientos y cientos de personas habían acudido a despedir a un hombre. Que diferentes eran las circunstancias: mientras en el primero acudían en masa al cementerio para dar el ultimo adiós al señor Gop, un entierro que había congregado a muchas autoridades y científicos, pues aquel al que despedían se trataba de un premio Noble y gran conocido en el mundo de la ciencia; ahora tan sólo una docena (un poco más, pero no mucho), se despedían de una familia entera.

Que diferente y dispar era el mundo.

.-.

Todo acabó tan rápido como empezó, y el sacerdote dejó que los enterradores finalizaran su trabajo y sellaran las tumbas con la tierra. Ya se había quedado solo, pues el resto de personas habían echado a andar hacia las puertas del cementerio. Así que, segundos después, él hizo lo mismo.

Otro días más que trascurría, otras personas que dejaban el mundo para siempre.

Jóvenes y viejos, adultos y niños… la muerte no hacia distinciones entre ninguno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atrás quedaba ya una parte de su vida, y atrás quedaba ya lo que había sido: frente a él se abría un futuro incierto. Mientras caminaba junto al resto de la gente, la sensación que tenía era de soledad, de estar solo. No sabía muy bien porque había realizado aquel gesto en la tumba de sus parientes, de sus tíos y de su primo, pero quizás era algo que les debía: su presencia y su despedida última. Pues, a pesar de haberle tratado de aquella forma, les unía el lazo de sangre que tenían… y les habían matado por ser él quien era, por ser Harry Potter.

A su lado caminaban sus amigos, apoyándole en silencio, respetándole aquel espacio de sus pensamientos. Ahora empezaba algo nuevo, una nueva vida…

Y en ese instante se detuvo en el camino: una idea, la semilla de una idea había pasado tan fugazmente por su mente que ahora, unos segundos después, no se acordaba de que era, pero si la sensación que le había dejado… una sensación tan indescriptible como maravillosa y dolorosa

Y supo que a partir de ese momento disfrutaría al máximo de lo que tenía, de todos los instantes que le quedaban al lado de sus amigos, que ya no dejaría que su mente vagase errante por pensamientos de amargura y tristeza, pues le quedaba poco tiempo con ellos. Que todo lo poco que quedase lo exprimiría y disfrutaría. Que no tendría que dejarse llevar por la tristeza que le deparaba el futuro, pues de esa forma no sabría que sucedía en el presente.

Si, aquello lo decidió en ese preciso instante, cuando paladeaba la sensación dejada por esa desconocida idea fugaz.

.-.

Cuando volvió a ponerse a andar, cuando sus pies volvieron a funcionar, tras ese breve instante de reflexión (del cual nadie se había percatado, tal era el tiempo transcurrido entre el destello y la decisión), que ya supo que no era el mismo, que había cambiado en lo más profundo de su ser. Que disfrutaría de todos los momentos que le quedaban al lado de sus amigos… y que ya habría tiempo de enfrentarse a lo que viniera, tal y como le habían dicho hacia tantos y tantos años, cuando su vida era más sencilla e inocente.

**o-o-o-o- Fin Flash back -o-o-o-o**

**.-.**

El sol le cegó momentáneamente los ojos cuando salió al jardín y, en ese breve intervalo de ceguera, los sonidos de voces alegres que llegaban a sus oídos se hicieron más intensos. Voces contentas que se gritaban unas a las otras, animándose, recriminándose… alegrándose.

Si, aquel parecía el sonido de la despreocupación, pero cuando el paisaje frente a sus ojos dejó de estar borroso, Harry supo que era una aparente paz, que todos y cada uno de ellos intentaban disfrutar de cualquier pequeña cosa, como el partido que habían organizado los hijos más jóvenes de los Weasley. Allí, en lo alto, justo hacia donde miraban en ese preciso instante, veía a dos, no, ahora eran tres personas, las que volaban encima de escobas, jugando, persiguiéndose… disfrutando.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Y un segundo después ya estaba en el aire… junto a ellos.

.-.

.-. Vaya, Harry, ya era hora de que te levantases. Incluso Ron se ha despertado antes que tú – bromeó Fred en cuanto llegó a su altura. Como siempre, una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro: el mundo necesitaba personas como él, siempre alegres y dispuestas a arrancarte una sonrisa, pensó Harry al verle – Habíamos pensado sacar la snitch pero… no creo que os queráis enfrentar – terminó con un guiño antes de repeler la bludger que se dirigía justamente hacia ahí.

.-. ¿Por qué no?. – dijo él burlonamente, mirando hacia una de las figuras pelirrojas que volaban a escasos metros: el pelo rojo le caía suave y salvaje por la espalda, recogido en una coleta rebelde.

.-. Pues porque…

.-. Porque, a decir verdad, él no quiere perder si estás en su equipo – dijo George interrumpiendo a su hermano gemelo al llegar a su altura – Sabe que si eres uno de los buscadores, quizás haya "_algo_" que te distraiga – un gesto casi imperceptible de sus ojos fue a parar unos instantes hacia el mismo lugar y la misma persona que había estado observando antes él.

.-. Eso no es cierto – respondió rápidamente Harry, sintiendo como si de repente la sangre hubiera subido a sus mejillas. Después, sin poder sacarse de sus oídos las risas de los dos hermanos al alejarse de ellos, se dirigió hacia ese mismo lugar que había estado observando.

.-.

.-. ¿Qué han hecho ahora?. – le preguntó Ginny sonriendo una vez que llegó a su altura.

.-. Nada, sólo bromeaban acerca de… _nosotros_ – la ultima parte de la frase la pronunció en su oído, con una sonrisa cómplice.

.-. Ah¿y que decían?. – continuó la broma la chica, susurrándole de igual modo, y viendo de reojo a sus hermanos, el cómo todavía seguían observándoles (aunque intentaban disimular, pero en aquello no eran muy buenos que digamos)

.-. Piensan que no lograría atrapar la snitch… si tú eres mi rival – le explicó Harry con una media sonrisa, haciendo una pausa en medio de la frase para depositar un ligero beso en sus labios.

.-. Uhm… ¿y cómo tengo que contestar a esto?. – dijo Ginny, tocándose con una mano aquel lugar que había sido besado unos instantes atrás – Además, ya sabes el dicho: "afortunado en amores…" – y no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo de forma burlona, pues de nuevo la invadía aquella extraordinaria sensación de sentirse única en el universo, de ser dos los que solamente existían, de ser ella y Harry solamente, de estar flotando en el aire, más allá de las nubes… de disfrutar de aquello que denominaban amor… con un simple y complicado beso a causa del precario equilibrio que los dos tenían en el aire con las escobas.

.-.

A unos metros de ellos, Fred y George habían estado observando a la pareja desde que Harry se apartase de ellos.

.-. No sabes cuánto los odio en estos momentos – murmuró Fred a su hermano cuando ambos vieron como se besaban ligeramente la primera vez, como estaban tan enamorados.

.-. Y yo también, y yo también – añadió George, ahora viendo como su hermana y Harry se besaban de nuevo, y ahora ya no era un ligero roce en los labios, como había sido anteriormente.

.-. Hay gente que tiene mucha suerte con el amor… y otros… bueno, hermanito, nos tendremos que conformar con lo que podamos alcanzar – dijo al final, añadiendo una sonrisa traviesa a su rostro mientras miraba atentamente a su hermana y a Harry en el aire, a un par de metros de ellos. Un segundo después, un chorro de agua salía de su varita hacia los dos que estaban observando… y ambos empezaron a huir rápidamente con las escobas, alejándose de la sorprendida pareja… y mojada totalmente.

.-.

En otro de los extremos del claro, dos personas también estaban observando toda la acción. A diferencia de las demás, éstas se encontraban sentadas, apoyada una de ellas en el tronco de un árbol, mientras que la otra se recostaba sobre ella.

.-. Parece que vuelve a ser el de siempre – comentó Ron mirando como Harry se apartaba de los gemelos y se dirigía hacia su hermana. Todavía le era raro verles juntos, tan _juntos_ como lo estaban ahora, pero si ellos dos eran felices, él lo era también.

.-. Nunca será como antes, lo sabes muy bien Ron – dijo Hermione, apoyada sobre él, sintiendo su abrazo protector rodeándole – Hasta que no termine todo. Y después… quien sabe lo que pasará. Que secuelas le quedaran.

.-. ¿Todavía sigues pensando en que algo malo va a pasar?.

.-. Quisiera no pensarlo – dijo ella, mordiéndose ligeramente los labios - Pero… sabes, al igual que yo, que va a pasar algo – sus ojos se dirigieron hacia las alturas, hacia a la ahora mojada pareja, que ahora reían despreocupadamente por aquella inesperada interrupción – Nunca podrá disfrutar de la felicidad totalmente… no hasta el final… y mientras tanto…

.-. El precio a pagar: no poder disfrutar mucho tiempo de la felicidad sin sentir luego un gran sufrimiento y pérdida – completó tristemente Ron la frase que Hermione había dejado en el aire.

Ambos, entonces, miraron preocupados hacia el cielo, hacia su amigo, que en esos instantes reía despreocupadamente a causa de la broma gastada, divirtiéndose, disfrutando de aquellos momentos de paz y tranquilidad… Dirigidos hacia él iban sus pensamientos, y como siempre, desde que supiesen el duro y amargo papel que el destino le había deparado a Harry, no existía día que no hablasen sobre aquello, que no se preocupasen por él, por su vida, _por todo_.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sonaron unos ligeros y casi imperceptibles toques en la puerta.

La persona que estaba sentada en la mesa del despacho levantó la vista, preguntándose si habían sido realidad aquellos sonidos, o tan sólo eran producto de su imaginación, que le hacia escuchar cosas donde otras personas no las oían.

Esperó unos segundos para comprobar cuál de sus dos hipótesis era la correcta, y como no volvió a escuchar ruido alguno se inclinó de nuevo hacia los maltrechos y amarillentos pergaminos que se esparcían por doquier en el lugar. Y entonces, cuando volvió a concentrar su vista en los primeros párrafos de aquella pesada e insulsa información relativa de los gnomos, los golpes se volvieron a repetir.

.-. Pase, la puerta está abierta – dijo finalmente, y con una pluma señaló la interrupción de su lectura. Casi era mejor así, pues todavía seguía sin entender que tendría que hacer él con todo ello que le habían llevado al despacho aquella misma mañana.

.-. Señor Primer Ministro, le traigo un mensaje urgente – un pecoso joven entró al lugar, su tono de voz resultaba casi inaudible, y ello, unido a la timidez de la que hacia gala, confirmó al hombre que era la primera vez que trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia y entraba a un despacho importante.

El hombre hizo un gestó, invitándole a acercarse, a lo que el chico respondió de forma temerosa, siempre mirando al suelo, y dando un ligero brinco cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí.

.-. ¿Y bien?. – preguntó.

El silencio se adueñó de nuevo de la habitación. Si no fuera porque tenía enfrente a un muchacho, viendo como le temblaban las rodillas y el cuerpo entero, el ministro hubiera pensado que seguía solo en el despacho. Tras unos minutos de vacilación, el joven alargó el pergamino por el cual había ido a ese lugar.

Como el hombre vio que no lograría hacerle hablar, pues parecerá petrificado en el sitio, le dio las gracias por el objeto y le señaló agradecido la puerta. Unos instantes después de que la puerta se cerrase creyó oír un ligero suspiro de alivio. Sonrió ante el comportamiento de los jóvenes de ahora.

.-.

Iba a retornar el documento que había estado leyendo hasta ese momento (en su mano ya se encontraba la pluma que había servido de señal), pero algo en el pergamino que había recibido le llamó poderosamente la atención: era como si le llamara, como si le atrajera para que leyera lo que había escrito ahí, para que deshiciera el sello de cera que lo mantenía a salvo de miradas curiosas y lo abriera…

Un segundo después, cuando descubrió la importancia que tenía al empezar a leerlo, se arrepintió amargamente por haber despedido al joven mensajero, sin ni siquiera averiguar quien le mandaba, sin ni siquiera haber abierto el mensaje hasta que sólo después lo hiciera… sólo después de haberle despachado de la habitación

¡Era justo lo que había estado buscando desde que le habían otorgado el cargo de Primer Ministro!. ¡Justo aquello era lo que necesitaba saber!. ¡Lo que iba a dar respuestas a muchas de sus más importantes preguntas!.

Aunque… si todo lo que venia en el pergamino era cierto (y aunque sólo se cumpliese una décima parte todavía tenía un valor enorme), le quedaba una gran tarea por delante. Una titánica tarea que hacer.

Paseó sus ojos sobre los pergaminos que se encantaban esparcidos sobre su mesa, y al no encontrar ninguno vacío, optó por aquel que había estado leyendo hasta escasos momentos. Mojando la pluma que todavía llevaba en sus manos, escribió con diminuta letra en los bordes la parte más importante del mensaje recibido: "_Orden del fénix_"; y, a continuación, aquello que hacia que el mensaje cobrara tal importancia para él: "_amenaza para el mundo mágico… y muggle_" añadió finalmente al mensaje original.

Finalmente, cuando terminó de copiar aquellas dos frases, se reclinó hacia la mesa, apoyando su frente sobre sus manos, los codos encima de la mesa, y volvió a pensar en aquella extraña noche cuando fuera a visitar a su hermano (de toda su familia, únicamente él había sido mago, los demás: sus padres, su hermano, sus tíos, sus primos… nadie más pertenecía al mundo de la magia, nadie excepto él). Todavía recordaba cómo, al salir por la chimenea, se encontró la habitación a oscuras, y un momento después, reconoció el cadáver de su hermano con la marca indudable del más mortífero hechizo imperdonable.

Aunque temeroso de que el asesino todavía siguiera allí, y se dispusiese a acabar con él también, se levantó del suelo y se puso a recorrer el lugar. No vio nada, ni a nadie. Ninguna señal que le permitiese averiguar quien lo había hecho y porqué, pues, de lo que sabía, su hermano no significaba nada para el mundo mágico, a nadie le importaba… aunque, en esos momento, dudó de aquello un solo instante, antes de desecharlo totalmente. No, su hermano no era nada importante para que lo matase algún mago.

Así pues, cuando casi daba la búsqueda por pérdida, un ruido le hizo volverse a la ventana, hacia el árbol que casi tocaba con las ramas la ventana, a tantos y tantos metros del suelo (y era por aquello que tan sólo le había dedicado un segundo a inspeccionarlo por encima) Rápidamente, se dirigió hacia allí, y alcanzó a ver como un animal se escabullía entre las sombras. En ese momento le pareció un simple y callejero gato, igual que muchos de los animales que andaban por las noches por las callejuelas de ese barrio muggle de Londres, pero luego, en un vistazo más exhaustivo en su pensadero (la curiosidad de buscar cualquier pista que hubiera pasado por alto le hizo guardar aquel recuerdo funesto), le reveló que aquel animal no era en realidad lo que aparentaba ser, sino que era lo que se denominaría un animago, pues había delatado su procedencia humana en diversos y casi invisibles gestos, invisibles para unos ojos poco entrenados en cuestiones de animagia, pero él, que había trabajado una pequeña parte de su vida en el departamento de registro de animagos, pudo reconocer como tales. De este modo supo que el asesino (lo que él suponía que era el asesino) había estado muy cerca de él antes de marcharse del lugar.

Y desde entonces, desde esa noche, sus pensamientos iban dirigido a descubrir quien y porqué habían asesinado a su hermano, una persona muy conocida en el mundo muggle a causa de sus descubrimientos científicos, pero desconocida en el mágico, o eso creía él.

Y ahora… ahora tenía aquel pergamino que le revelaba lo que andaba buscando, aquella valiosa información que empezase a buscar infructuosamente desde que, al día siguiente del asesinato de su hermano, le nombrasen Primer Ministro (para sorpresa de todos y cada uno de los que se habían presentado… incluido él mismo, puesto que se sólo se había presentado al cargo porque necesitaban un numero mínimo de candidatos)

.-.

Edward Gop levantó la vista de esos dos pergaminos.

Ahora sólo quedaba algo sin importancia, ahora sólo quedaba que diese la orden de encontrar y capturar al cabecilla de esa orden ilegal, de la cual había reconocido él a un miembro en una escena de un crimen, por lo que los hacían (a todos) potencialmente peligrosos… y más en esos tiempos tan oscuros que existían.

No le importaba mucho que la persona que dirigía la organización fuese reconocida en todo el mundo mágico, ni que se la respetara por todo lo que había hecho años atrás y ahora, ni siquiera le importaba lo que dijese la prensa sobre todo aquel asunto… Lo único que le importaba era que él era el ministro, que uno de los miembros de aquella llamada "Orden del Fénix" había matado a su hermano, y que la disolvería tan rápidamente como pudiese. No dejaría a nadie libre… sin importan quien o que importancia tenía cada uno de ellos.

Aquella era su venganza, y nadie se la arrebataría.

Agradecía internamente a la persona anónima que le había mandado el mensaje, pues sin él no habría llegado nunca a esas conclusiones tan valiosas.

A partir de ese instante Albus Dumbledore y la "Orden del fénix" estaban en peligro… _mortal._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

En medio de toda aquella oscuridad sólo se distinguían dos ojos rojos. Rojos como la sangre, rojos y ávidos de venganza, de poder… de maldad. Un color que era lo único que se distinguía en medio de aquella negrura, de aquella habitación, de aquella parte de la casa.

Ojos tan rojos que daban pavor y terror tan sólo con mirarlos.

Y, en cambio, estaban observando a alguien, observándolo detenidamente, mirándolo concienzudamente y deleitándose con su dolor. El prisionero se debatía entre las sombras que le rodeaban, mas no podía hacer nada, nada salvo rogar que su fin llegara pronto, que toda su agonía terminara. Gritaba, pero su voz era ya tan débil que no alcanzaba a oírla ni siquiera sus propios oídos. Se sentía tan débil y exhausto que sólo esperaba terminar una vez con todo… y ese deseo no le era concedido nunca.

Una vez más las sombras le aprisionaban, le ahogaban, acababan con el poco aire que existía en la habitación… y una vez más, sentía sobre él aquella mirada despiadada, aquellos ojos que se deleitaban con su sufrimiento y dolor.

Quería levantarse y huir.

Quería escapar de aquella oscuridad.

Quería regresar a la vida apacible y tranquila que había disfrutado los primeros días de verano, justo cuando encontrara a una persona muy especial para él, a una persona que le hacia recordar los días más felices de toda su atormentada vida.

Quería volver a ver a su hija.

Quería escapar de una vez por todas de toda aquella maldad que le había estado rodeando desde que era tan sólo un niño.

Pero… una vez más, se encontraba prisionero, prisionero por hacer lo que correspondía, lo que estaba bien, lo correcto. No lo fácil, no quedarse apartado y dejar que todo transcurriese como debería hacerse, no quedarse con su hija, sino contestar a la llamada, ayudar a que una vez por todas el mal quedase derrotado…

… Y aquello era lo que le había llevado a esa situación sin salida.

.-.

Una ráfaga de dolor le recorrió de nuevo todo el cuerpo, y creyó oír una ligera y triunfante risa en la habitación, aunque mirara hacia donde mirara no veía a nadie… pero sentía una presencia. Una presencia agobiante y llena de maldad. Una presencia que se alimentaba de su sufrimiento.

Cuando ya no pudo más, cuando el dolor se hizo tan intenso que la conciencia le abandono totalmente, Severus Snape quedó tendido en aquella oscura habitación. Encogido, desmayado, hecho un ovillo, intentando protegerse de aquel enemigo invisible.

Un día más, una sesión de tortura más por su traición a los mortifagos.

.-.

Las sombras, al ver que el prisionero quedaba sin sentido, se fueron juntando, amontonándose junto a aquellos dos destellos rojos. Formando un cuerpo, un gran e imponente cuerpo. Una figura que parecía humana tan sólo porque se distinguían dos brazos y dos piernas en las que se apoyaba, pero, quitando aquel aspecto, no tenía ninguna otra similitud con los seres humanos. Era un ser del mal quien abandonaba la celda ahora, era el ser de oscuridad más grande y poderoso que nunca jamás el mundo hubiera conocido… y ahora, aquel estaba aliado con el otro ser de maldad más peligroso y temido que existía sobre la faz de la Tierra, con Lord Voldemort. Aliado y atado por un pacto de sangre, el más poderoso y efectivo pacto entre dos seres, que juntaban oscuridad y sangre, que juntaban sus poderes para hacerse mutuamente más poderosos y temibles.

Y, desde entonces, desde que vinculara su fuerza con la del mago, disfrutaba torturando a los prisioneros que le proporcionaba éste, disfrutaba de su sufrimiento, se alimentaba de su fuerza y de sus esperanzas sin sentido. Como aquel que ahora estaba tumbado frente a él, aquel prisionero que era tan fuerte como para estar resistiendo su tortura física y psíquica bastantes minutos más que la mayoría.

Cada día los dos seres del mal se hacían más fuertes, más poderosos… y ambos lo notaban y se orgullecían de ello.

.-.

Al escuchar unos pasos acercándose, mortifagos enviados para recoger el cuerpo desmayado del prisionero y llevarlo a la celda donde pasaría el resto del día en compañía de otros dos, la sombra desapareció de la habitación, dejando tras de sí una oscuridad un poco más leve, pero al fin y al cabo oscuridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-. Mi señor, el pergamino ya está entregado – dijo un encapuchado al entrar en la gran habitación, tras arrodillarse ante él. Lord Voldemort sonrió al escuchar esas buenas noticias, y con un gesto, despidió a ese joven y eficaz súbdito.

Un segundo después sintió como el ser de las tinieblas había terminado con su trabajo y aquello le reportó más satisfacción si cabía: todo estaba saliendo tal y como había planeado.

Ahora, si los planes transcurrían como debían, ya no tendría que preocuparse nunca más de Albus Dumbledore, pues éste sucumbiría pronto, _muy pronto_… y así tendría el camino libre de una vez. Libre para acabar con la persona que se había interpuesto entre él y la victoria absoluta hacia ya tantos y tantos años. Libre para acabar con Harry Potter.

.-.

Todas las antorchas de la habitación se apagaron de repente, como si una súbita ráfaga de viento hubiera entrado y salido del lugar tan rápidamente que sólo había dejado aquel rastro de su fugaz presencia. El único ser viviente que se encontraba allí sentado ni se inmutó al sentir un brusco descenso de las temperaturas, ni la aparición de una oscuridad mayor, una oscuridad que tan sólo con mirarla parecía que caías en un profundo y sin fin pozo de negrura.

No, ninguna de esas cosas sintió.

Y, tan rápido como había sucedido, dejó de existir el frío y las sombras.

Volvió a encontrarse solo.

Una vez más, sonrió ante lo que sucedería al día siguiente.

_Un día que cambiaria la historia para siempre._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Un nuevo día había comenzado, y en la cocina de aquella casa se respiraba más agitación que de costumbre. Todo el mundo que llegaba se encontraba rápidamente con algo que hacer… y si no, Molly Weasley enseguida encontraba algo que hiciera. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía estar quieto, no ese día.

Como pasaba desde hacia poco más de una semana, se encontraban faltos de espacio para comer en la mesa que tenían en la cocina, por lo que desplegaban una grande en el salón y allí comían todos juntos: los tres miembros de la familia Granger (Hermione y sus padres), los miembros de la familia Weasley que todavía vivían en el casa familiar (los gemelos, Ron, Ginny), ella, su marido, y, por supuesto, Harry, que se había ido a vivir con ellos desde la desaparición de su padrino, de Remus y de la muerte de sus tíos.

Ahora, al ver como todos seguían sus órdenes y ayudaban a llevar la comida y los cubiertos hacia la mesa, Molly se sintió feliz por tenerle a su lado, porque estaba con su familia, porque estaba feliz.

Se veía tan dichoso y tan lleno de alegría que nadie se podría imaginar las desdichas y desgracia que habían existido en su vida. Lo veía ahora disfrutando tanto y tanto de la vida y de todo lo que le rodeaba que parecía que nada malo le amenazase ni que representaba la única esperanza para el mundo mágico de acabar con el mal.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, para alejar esos pensamientos vio como Harry entraba en la cocina llevando a la espalda a la más pequeña de sus hijos, a Ginny, tambaleándose ambos un poco al abrir la puerta. Sonrió al ver esa imagen de enamorados, de necesitar siempre estar juntos. Y recordó la primera vez que le viera en la estación: parecía tan pequeño e indefenso. ¡Quien diría que años después aquella niña que ella llevaba en su mano se convertiría en su media naranja!. Pero había sido así, y en vez de preocuparse por ello, se alegraba, puesto que les veía como la imagen perfecta del amor… Tan sólo temía una única cosa: que el destino jugase en contra del sentimiento que sentían, del amor sincero y verdadero que se profesaban. Pero aquello era algo fuera de su alcance.

Con gran cuidado, al ver como volvía a salir de la cocina la joven pareja, se agachó hacia el horno, donde se había estado cocinando el gran pastel de cumpleaños que había hecho.

Que rápido pasaba el tiempo, pensó una vez que cerró la puerta del horno, al ver que todavía quedaban unos cuantos minutos para que todo estuviese perfecto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-. ¡Cuidado!. – dijo alguien cuando ambos traspasaban la puerta, rumbo al comedor: por muy poco no habían chocado de lleno con esa persona.

.-. Perdón – se disculpó sinceramente Ginny, apartando sus manos de la cara de Harry, que la llevaba en la espalda desde que se había levantado, como si no quisiera que tocase el suelo en aquel día de su cumpleaños. Todavía recordaba lo feliz que le había hecho el regalo de Harry (aunque, a decir verdad, tan sólo teniéndole a su lado ya era lo más feliz que podía ser, sólo con aquello era inmensamente feliz y dichosa). En su cuello reposaba un pequeño colgante blanco, en forma de lágrima, con sus dos iniciales entrelazadas. Un regalo muy especial y muy querido, igual que la persona que le llevaba ahora en su espalda.

.-. Fred y George me acaban de decir que estabas muy ensimismada y ausente del mundo hoy… y por lo que veo… es cierto – añadió esa misma persona, y en su voz aparecía una pizca de diversión.

.-. Yo no… ¡Charlie!. – un segundo después, al reconocer la voz, la chica se arrojó a los brazos de uno de sus hermanos mayores.

.-. Yo también me alegro de verte, Ginny – dijo Charlie, apretándola hacia si – Y a ti, Harry, me alegra que estéis los dos bien… y muy felices – agregó, dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice.

.-. No sabía que venias…

.-. Ni papá ni mamá lo saben, así que – hizo un guiño hacia la pareja – esto es mi sorpresa de cumpleaños. Por cierto¿Dónde están?.

.-. Tu madre en la cocina, como te puedes imaginar – le contestó Harry – Y de Arthur… de reunión urgente con la Orden – añadió en tono cansado, como si supiera ya de antemano lo que se estaría debatiendo allí.

.-. Bien, me alegro saberlo, Tengo noticias importantes que llevarles… aunque lo primero es lo primero, feliz cumpleaños, hermanita – y le alargó un paquete que había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos.

.-. No tenías porqué – respondió Ginny abrumada: ese cumpleaños estaba siendo uno de los mejores de su vida. Al desenvolver el paquete descubrió una miniatura de dragón, una bella y exquisita miniatura de un dragón. Era tan pequeña que le cabía en la palma de la mano, y actuaba y se movía como si realmente fuera de verdad. En ese instante, mientras se desperezaba el animal, unas pequeñas llamas salieron de su fauce, mas no hicieron nada, ya que tanto la figura como todo era inofensivo.

.-. Es… increíble.

.-. ¡Es un colacuerno húngaro!. - exclamó sorprendido Harry al cogerlo entre sus manos. Si, lo recordaba muy bien, recordaba el color negro de sus escamas, los ojos ardientes y amarillos que le miraban, atentos a cualquier movimiento que hiciera, exactamente igual que en la primera prueba del torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando tuviese que arriesgarse para poder superar aquel obstáculo y conseguir el preciado huevo dorado. Cuantas cosas habían pasado ya desde aquel día tan lejano, desde su cuarto curso.

.-. Sabía que lo reconocerías Harry… y espero que no te haya entristecido… al recordar – agregó Charlie al ver su expresión ausente – Fue la figura más hermosa que encontré… y sólo me di cuenta de mi error al salir de la tienda – completó un poco compungido.

.-. Eh… No, no te preocupes Charlie – dijo, devolviendo la figura a Ginny, y mirándole sinceramente. Si, había sufrido bastante aquel año, pero todo lo que sucedió después, todo lo que había ocurrido, le había enseñado que tenía que aprender a aceptar las cosas tal y como ocurriesen, y que si sucedía algo sería por alguna razón importante, aunque él todavía no lo pudiese averiguar.

.-. Me alegro. Ahora, voy a ver a mamá, seguro que se alegra de verme – dicho esto, desapareció por la puerta, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

.-. Harry¿seguro que estás bien?.

.-. Si, Ginny, no te preocupes. Además, ahora que lo veo en miniatura no me parece tan terrible como entonces – agregó riendo, y mirando como el pequeño dragón desplegaba las alas e intentaba, sin éxito, despegar de la mano de la chica y volar unos centímetros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-. Esta vez habéis tardado mucho más de lo necesario para ir desde aquí a la cocina. ¿Seguro que no habéis hecho alguna parada _innecesaria_?. – les dijo Ron, con una sonrisa divertida y traviesa, nada más verles entrar en el comedor y depositar los cubiertos que llevaban encima de la mesa.

.-. No es lo que te imaginas, hermanito – contestó, en el mismo tono de voz, Ginny, corriendo hacia él y tirándole finalmente al suelo (cayendo ella también) a causa de la fuerza que llevaba.

.-. Nos encontramos a Charlie en el camino – Harry llegó a su lado, y en vez de ayudar a levantar a Ron del suelo, se sentó él encima, igual que estaba Ginny – Además, se de alguien que también "_desaparece_" a veces con otra persona. No me imagino para _qué_ – añadió en tono burlón.

.-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me rindo.

.-. Bien dicho.

.-. Y ahora… podéis hacer el favor de quitaros de encima – dijo Ron en tono medio suplicante – no me llega el aire a los pulmones – agregó, intentando dar pena para que los dos se levantaran.

.-. ¿Tú que piensas?. – le preguntó divertido Harry a Ginny.

.-. No sé. Quizás si lo pidiera con más delicadeza…

.-. ¡Ginny!.

.-. Lo siento Ron, las mujeres mandan – Harry encogió los hombros, dando a significar que no iba a ayudar a su amigo en esos instantes, no cuando en la otra parte estaba la persona que lo era todo en su corazón.

.-. Por favor – susurró entonces derrotado.

.-. No te he oído ¿Qué has dicho?.

.-. Lo has oído perfectamente Ginny – dijo Ron al ver la media sonrisa que cruzaba la cara de su hermana – He dicho que "por favor" os levantéis.

.-. Un poco más alto. No he escuchado muy bien lo que has dicho al final.

.-. Ginny…

.-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero que conste que tú también "_desapareces_" a veces – rió fuertemente la chica al final de la frase, mientras veía como su hermano se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa.

.-. ¿Qué ha sucedido?. – preguntó entonces alguien que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

.-. Nada Hermione, que Ron y yo hemos tenido una "agradable" charla. ¿No es verdad?. – dijo Ginny, volviéndose hacia su hermano.

.-. Si, muy agradable – contestó éste irónicamente, mientras se dirigía hacia Hermione. Cuando llegó a su altura, le susurró en el oído con un tono bastante entristecido, pero no a causa de lo que había sucedido anteriormente – Cada vez temo más lo que se aproxima – y, como si fueran uno sólo, los ojos de los dos se dirigieron hacia un único lugar de la habitación, hacia una única persona, hacia Harry, que ahora reía y disfrutaba con una de las nuevas bromas de los gemelos. Junto a él, con una de sus manos rodándole la cintura, se veía a Ginny sonriente y muy dichosa, apoyada en uno de sus hombros, y riendo también por las payasadas que hacían sus hermanos gemelos.

.-. ¿Crees que…?.

.-. No lo sé, no lo sé. Pero me temo lo peor – añadió con inquietud Ron, teniendo el mismo pensamiento funesto que tenía ella acerca de la pareja. Cada día que pasaba, sus sospechas de que algo malo iba a ocurrir se agrandaban, y temían que llegase aquel momento, no por ellos, sino por su amigo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mientras en esa casa todo era risas y alegrías, en otro lugar, la preocupación y el desconcierto reinaban por doquier.

.-. ¡No puede hacer _eso_!. – exclamó, por enésima vez una voz. Su propietario se encontraba de pie, mirando fijamente el periódico que había encima de la mesa - ¿Quién se ha creído que es?. – y dicho eso, se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla: todavía le fallaban las fuerzas tras lo ocurrido.

.-. Es el Primer Ministro de Magia, no lo olvides.

.-. No tiene pruebas, Arthur… Yo no lo asesine. Yo… - un hilo de voz salió de sus labios, en un vano intento por hablar, ahora que todo su mundo empezaba a derrumbarse. Nunca habría creído que algo tan aparentemente insignificante pudiera haber llegado a tanto.

.-. Todos nosotros – dijo Albus Dumbledore interviniendo por primera vez en la discusión y haciendo un amplio arco señalando a las personas que se encontraban con ellos allí – sabemos que eso no es cierto.

.-. Pero… no puede hacer eso, no después de todo lo que la Orden ha hecho…

.-. Puede y lo hará – intervino Alastor Moody, su voz también sonaba grave, igual que la del director de Hogwarts, ambos sabían las consecuencias que traería la acción del ministro – Ya has leído las declaraciones: "la "_orden del fénix" es un peligro para la sociedad y todos sus miembros serán encontrados, apresados y encarcelados inmediatamente, empezando por el cabecilla: Albus Dumbledore_…" – recitó de memoria el auror las declaraciones del primer ministro, mirando hacia el mencionado.

.-. Entonces… ¡tenemos que hacer algo!. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras nos capturan uno por uno – dijo entonces Tonks, levantándose de su silla: no comprendía como todo había cambiado tan rápidamente, que ahora ellos se encontrasen tras la línea del mal según el ministro. No después de todo lo que habían arriesgado, no después de todo lo sucedido.

.-. Si, desgraciadamente sólo queda una salida – dijo Albus, mirando a todas y cada una de las personas que se encontraban con él allí. Pocas, muy pocas, y no tantas como la primera vez, cuando nació nuevamente la orden. Y pocas, muy pocas, eran las que quedaban de aquellos tiempos: una por una habían ido cayendo, desapareciendo, muriendo… sacrificándose por aquello por lo que luchaba el grupo, por la defensa de la paz, algo de lo que el Primer Ministro, al pronunciar aquella sentencia, no había querido averiguar, o no había querido saber.

.-.

Albus Dumbledore miró los rostros de aquellos que se encontraban con él: Mundungus Fletcher, Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley, Nympadhora Tonks y su prometido, Jonthan Alexander, el cual había iniciado todo aquel desastre, aunque, pensó el director seriamente, algo había más grave detrás, otra mano, la mano del mal parecía haber dejado su huella allí. Pocos, muy pocos realmente.

Y faltaban algunos más de la Orden, pero aquellos se encontraban demasiado lejos, demasiado ocupados averiguando cualquier cosa que les ayudara en esa lucha contra el mal… y por lo tanto, seguros de aquella tormenta que se abatía sobre los que permanecían en Inglaterra. Luego, existían lugares vacíos, sillas vacías que habían tenido dueños antaño, pero que ahora ya no, ya no estaban vivos sus ocupantes: uno por uno habían ido muriendo, sacrificándose por esa idea de crear un mundo mejor para todos. Y, finalmente, tres personas más faltaban, pero aquellas se encontraban prisioneras, encerradas, en espera quizás de un auxilio que no podían dar, no ahora en esos momentos de incertidumbre sobre el futuro.

Si, realmente muy pocos, demasiado pocos para aquella tarea. Sólo quedaba una única salida:

Cerró los ojos por un momento, recordando todos y cada uno de los rostros que habían formado una vez parte del grupo. Uno por uno desfilaron por su mente: los que ya se fueron y los que quedaban. Si, realmente era una difícil decisión, una despedida amarga. Por una vez, en todos sus años vividos, deseaba poder hacer lo fácil, no lo correcto. Deseaba traicionar aquello en lo que creía, pero… como bien sabía, nada era más difícil que la realidad misma, y ella, a veces, ponía enormes dificultades en el camino… como aquella en que se encontraban. Uno a uno, los rostros que recordaba fueron diluyéndose en sus recuerdos… y cuando abrió los ojos, los últimos vistos se fundieron con las personas que le miraban, expectantes, anhelantes de sus palabras.

_Camino fácil, camino difícil._

"_Hay que elegir entre lo fácil y lo correcto, aunque ello suponga un enorme esfuerzo y sacrificio" _recordó entonces aquella frase que tanto decía y tanto significaba para él, _para todos_.

.-. La Orden del Fénix tiene que desaparecer – dijo finalmente, intentando no mirar hacia el resto de los presentes. Si, sólo así protegería a aquellos de los que no sabía nada el ministro, sólo así los protegía de aquello que se avecinaba. Sólo así se salvarían del dolor. Sólo así se salvarían todavía los que estaban libres de sospechas. Sólo así… se salvaría acaso la idea de la lucha contra el mal, aunque no fuera bajo la mitológica figura de un pájaro de fuego.

.-. No… - murmuro alguien tristemente, tan bajo, tan amargamente, que casi pareció que no había sido dicho, sólo pensado ¿Quien era?. No le importó, pues sabía que todos los ahí presentes (quizás exceptuando al veterano auror), sentían lo mismo. Y él, el primero. Aquello había sido toda su vida… _y ahora acababa. Todos sus sueños se terminaban._

Alzó los ojos, puesto que los había mantenido bajos, mirando hacia el periódico, intentando no mirar a ninguna parte en concreto y todos los presentes pudieron ver su tristeza reflejada en ellos, mezclada con el cansancio y la edad, las preocupaciones y la determinación por seguir un poco más, un poco más aunque no pudiese, aunque le agotase extremadamente aquel esfuerzo de permanecer siempre enfrente, siempre de pie.

.-.

Sin que nadie advirtiese cuando y cómo había entrado Fawkes en la habitación, empezó a sonar un canto lúgubre, lleno de tristeza y melancolía por las cosas ya pérdidas, por la Orden ya deshecha. Un canto que hizo estremecer a cada una de las personas que se encontraban allí, que permanecían todavía con el shock de la noticia, de los lazos que se rompían. Un canto que les envolvía en un halo de pérdida absoluta y orfandad, ya sin un brazo fuerte que les guiase.

No tuvieron que mirar nada, pero todos sintieron que el lazo invisible que les unía a cada uno de los componentes de la Orden del Fénix desaparecía y que la pluma que revelaba su pertenencia, pequeña, insignificante excepto para los ojos expertos, se deshacía en el lugar donde estuviese guardada por su propietario y se convertía en polvo. Muriendo. Deshaciéndose. _Desapareciendo._

El canto siguió y siguió.

Cada vez más cercano y a la vez más lejano.

Cada vez más lúgubre y más desesperado.

_Más triste._

Las antorchas se extinguieron sin que nadie se diese cuenta, absortos como estaban en lo que ocurría, en la desaparición de aquello que los había mantenido unidos y luchando por una causa común.

Querían moverse, querían decir algo, pero el silencio, a excepción del canto del fénix, era lo único que se oía en la habitación. Incapaces de reconocer que todo había llegado al final, que se tendrían que separar para no volverse a juntar como aquel grupo que habían sido una vez.

.-.

Y después, tras unos minutos en los que cada uno de los presentes estuvo a solas con sus pensamientos, estuvo dejándose llevar por el canto del ave… todo terminó finalmente.

Murió la Orden del Fénix… y esta vez, quizás nunca más volviera a renacer de sus cenizas tal y como hiciera antes, tal y como hacia el pájaro que le daba nombre. No, esta vez la herida recibida era muy profunda _y mortal_.

Moría uno de los vestigios de la primera guerra mágica.

Moría una idea.

Y todo no porque el mal les derrotase, sino por unas absurdas ideas y fijaciones de alguien que se apoyaba en el poder político para dar rienda suelta a su venganza… _sin importarle las consecuencias futuras… _

Pero, la gente era así, y no se podía luchar contra algo de tal envergadura, no cuando había cosas más importantes por las que luchar y arriesgarse… _aunque ahora fuera de otra manera bien distinta._

_.-._

Dumbledore, sin saber que más hacer, pues en esas situaciones no había palabras posibles de consuelo, tan sólo fue caminando, apoyando ligeramente la mano sobre el hombro de cada persona, dando un ligero acompañamiento silencioso en esa trágica hora. No había nada más que pudiera hacer. Ni podía dar marcha atrás en su decisión: tenía que protegerlos, aunque ello constase la existencia de la Orden, aunque ello constase todo aquello por lo que había luchado toda su vida.

Fue uno a uno, blindándoles su consuelo, viendo las diferentes reacciones ante la noticia: tantas y tan diferentes, aunque todas iguales, todas de tristeza. Aunque resultaba raro de explicar, era como si hubieran perdido a alguien muy importante para todos y cada uno, y que con su marcha, moría algo dentro de ellos. Al igual que le ocurría a él.

Así, caminando y caminando, llegó a la última persona de la cual se iba a despedir. Le hubiera gustado que estuviese también Severus Snape, que estuviesen Remus y Sirius, que estuviesen los que estaban lejos, que estuviesen todos y cada uno de los componentes actuales de la Orden del Fénix en esa aciaga hora… pero tan sólo estaban pocos los que estaban enfrentándose y consolándose en ese momento y en ese instante.

Si, por ellos, por los que quedaban la Orden necesitaba desaparecer. Para no hacerles ningún daño, para que pudiesen hacerles sufrir por pertenecer a lo que pertenecían. Si, se consoló, la idea quedaría, pero ya no la seguridad de estar luchando por ella, de estar dando sus fuerzas en pos del bien común.

Se acercó a la última persona de la cual se despediría antes de marcharse, antes de hacer algo que tenía que hacer, antes de hacer otra difícil despedida.

.-.

Tonks, al sentir su mano en el hombro, al sentir su contacto, apoyó una de sus manos en ese mismo lugar y cerrando los ojos, sintió de nuevo aquel sentimiento de familiaridad, de protección que irradiaba el director. Le debía mucho, le daba las gracias por ayudarle a encontrar nuevamente su camino, cuando esos días atrás se había sentido tan pérdida y desubicada.

Y cuando el contacto se rompió, se sintió huérfana y presa de un extraño presentimiento, como si aquella fuera la última vez que se verían, como si ya no existiera un futuro para ese hombre que abandonaba ahora la estancia, como si aquella triste despedida fuera también la de él.

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron silenciosamente por las mejillas de la auror, siendo las primeras de muchas más.

_Y no serían las únicas lágrimas que se derramarían ese día, esa noche…_

_El canto triste del fénix seguía y seguía._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.-. ¿Quieres un poco más de tarta, Harry?.

.-. No, gracias Molly, ya estoy lleno. Todo ha estado riquísimo – contestó mientras posaba sobre su estomago la mano. En verdad había sido una comida muy copiosa y muy agradable. Todo parecía estar tan calmado y tan relajado que si no fuera por las agujas del reloj mágico que indicaban a todos en "peligro de muerte" parecería que no sucedía nada.

.-. Y tú, cariño¿un poco más de tarta?. – esta vez, la mujer se dirigía hacia su hija más pequeña, sentada al lado de Harry, lugar del cual no se había apartado durante esos días de estancia en la casa.

.-. Quizás… si, un poco más – dijo Ginny, con una mirada picara y traviesa hacia la persona que estaba a su lado, y que ahora se encontraba hablando con uno de sus hermanos.

.-. Bien, aquí tienes. Y vosotros dos – Molly se volvió hacia sus hijos gemelos que miraban con ojos hambrientos la bandeja donde quedaban restos de la tarta de cumpleaños (aunque ya habían repetido tres veces, parecía que tenían un estomago sin fin) – no toquéis el plato, lo que queda es para vuestro padre. Aunque… ahora que lo pienso, venir conmigo a la cocina, que quiero teneros controlados y que no metáis las manos donde no debéis – y dicho eso, se levantó y desapareció por la puerta… siendo seguida de forma obediente por Fred y George.

.-. No tienen remedio – dijo Charlie, mirándoles salir y sacudiendo la cabeza divertido – Todavía piensan que pueden engañar a mamá. Por cierto, chicos¿ya habéis pensado que asignaturas daréis este año en Hogwarts?. – preguntó, mirando a las cuatro personas que se encontraban con él en el comedor (el resto de los comensales habían ido saliendo poco a poco tras la primera ración del postre)

.-. Si – contestaron tres voces a la vez, pero debido a la simultaneidad, pareció que habían hablado los cuatro. Nadie se percató que en los ojos de Harry apareció una expresión de tristeza, que inmediatamente fui sustituida, camuflada.

Pero en ese momento, cuando el muchacho mayor iba a seguir con las preguntas, un ruido se escuchó en la entrada de la casa: una persona acababa de llegar. Y en ese mismo instante de sorpresa fue cuando aprovechó Ginny para manchar ligeramente con nata la cara de su novio, para gran risa de todos, que observaron la estupefacción en la cara de Harry al haber sido cogido desprevenido.

.-.

Albus Dumbledore miró alrededor con pesar, escuchó las risas inocentes y calidas que provenían de detrás de una de la puerta, y sintió una más honda tristeza en su interior: había llegado el momento.

Todo iba a cambiar… ¿para bien o para mal?.

Nadie lo sabía.

Recordó las conversaciones que había tenido con Alastor, las discusiones respecto al futuro que tenía por delante Harry, las pruebas por las que tendría que pasar… el destino para el cual estaba marcado desde su más tierna infancia era demasiado duro, incluso para la más fuerte y valiente de las personas.

Dejó escapar el aire que había retenido inconscientemente al llegar.

¡Iba a ser tan duro!.

Sabiendo que, en cuanto traspasase la puerta todo iba a cambiar, asió el pomo y lo giró lentamente, muy lentamente, como si quisiese retardar lo más posible lo que tenía que llegar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Los rayos de sol de la tarde luchaban por entrar a la habitación, mas ninguno pudo hacerlo al chocar duramente con la oscuridad reinante en el lugar. Una oscuridad que resultaba agobiante, asfixiante, abrumadora. Una oscuridad de la que, nada más verla, se quería olvidar, nunca jamás haberla visto.

Y, a pesar de ello, una persona se encontraba en la sala.

Una persona, un ser humano, apoyado, sentado en la más decorada y soberbia silla del lugar. Aunque, de ser humano, poco tenía: sus ojos rojos, brillando en la oscuridad, su aspecto de serpiente… un aura de maldad que desprendía. Si, así era, pues aquella presencia era descendiente del mal, había hecho un pacto con el poder más oscuro y perverso. Ansiaba aquello, ansiaba el poder, el poder del mal.

Y ahora lo tenía al alcance de su mano, tan cerca, tan cercano que ya sentía su presencia.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica asomo en su rostro al pensar en lo que sucedería esa misma noche, esa noche en que todo, absolutamente todo, cambiaria…

¡Y él sería el vencedor!.

Con los ojos cerrados, disfrutó de todo cuanto iba a ocurrir, sabiendo que aquel a quien iba a matar se reuniría en el lugar convenido, aquella misma noche, dentro de unas muy pocas horas.

_Tal y como había previsto._

_Esa noche cambiaria el mundo._

_.-._

Disfrutando de esa sensación de triunfo, concentró de nuevo unas pocas fuerzas para hacer el contacto que le permitiera hacer lo que planeaba, que todo transcurriera como tenía que hacerlo. Una vez más, el pacto con el señor de la oscuridad le había ahorrado muchos esfuerzos y ahora, fácilmente y de forma casi imperceptible, podía saber lo que sucedía en otro lugar, en otro sitio tan lejano de él… podía saber lo que ocurría y veía alguien llamado Harry Potter… y podía interferir en su vida sin que nadie se diese cuenta, tal y como había hecho mandándole esas pesadillas, esas sensaciones de angustia y rabia al inicio de verano.

Sonrió de nuevo, sabiendo que su triunfo ya estaba cerca, _muy cerca_.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-. ¿Cuándo días llevamos ya aquí?. – preguntó al aire uno de los tres prisioneros de aquella minúscula celda.

.-. ¿Para que lo quieres saber, Black?. – contestó otra voz, ésta totalmente cansada, maltrecha, _herida_ – Además, no me importa – añadió dándose la vuelta en el suelo, en el lugar donde había amontonado un poco de paja para que actuase de cama.

.-. Llevamos poco más de una semana – dijo Remus tras unos instantes. – Si mal no recuerdo fue a inicios de Agosto cuando… - pero paró de hablar súbitamente, al sentir pisadas que se acercaban.

Un instante después, alguien se asomó a la celda, pero lo único que vieron los que allí se encontraban era la máscara blanca que le cubría la cara, una máscara que sólo dejaba al descubierto unos ojos grises y heladores.

.-. ¡Vaya!., pero que panorama más… conmovedor – dijo el recién llegado, arrastrando un poco las palabras al hablar – Siempre supe que acabaríais vosotros dos por los suelos… - habló mirando a las dos personas que se encontraban sentadas en la celda… y volviendo la cabeza ligeramente, se dirigió hacia la tercera figura que se hallaba en el lugar - …aunque no me espere eso mismo de ti, Snape.

.-. Malfoy, lárgate – una voz se escuchó quedamente en la celda, del único que estaba tumbado en el suelo, vuelta su cabeza hacia la pared. Su cabello negro le tapaba parcialmente la cara casi siempre desde que le encerrasen con los demás (cuando no estaba en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora, es decir, mirando hacia la pared), no haciendo posible saber que pensaba sobre la situación en la que se encontraba.

.-. Tsk, tsk, tsk. No se trata así a un antiguo compañero y amigo.

.-. Nunca fui tu amigo – le replicó furiosamente, dándose la vuelta y mirándole con rabia – Nunca tuve amigos. Nadie. Sólo a gente que se aprovechaba de mí – añadió mirando a una de las dos personas que se encontraban con él en la celda – Gente que se burlaba y me llamaba Snivelus o cosas peores. Nunca tuve a nadie que se preocupara por mí. Nadie… excepto…

.-. ¿Excepto…?. ¿Excepto quien?. – sonrió malévolamente Lucius Malfoy, sabiendo que aquella seria una buena oportunidad para saber una de las cosas que su señor buscaba, que había estado buscando desde el año anterior… y sólo, hace poco, habían descubierto que se relacionaba con esa persona - ¿Con quien, Severus?. ¿Quién se preocupaba por ti en los días de colegio?. – los ojos del hombre rubio se estrecharon, mirándolo fijamente, como si así quisiese recordar aquellos tan lejanos días - ¿Podría ser…?. – un rostro le llegó a la mente, un nombre que no recordaba, de tan poco tiempo que había estado en el colegio, pero si, esa chica podría ser, podría ser una posibilidad.

.-. ¡Nadie, no es nadie!. – gritó fuera de sí Severus, levantándose del suelo y dando un fuerte puñetazo en la puerta que les separaba a ambos. De su mano manó sangre cuando la apartó de la madera.

.-. Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así – Lucius se apartó despacio de la ventana, todavía sonriente al haber obtenido algo valioso – Al Señor Oscuro le agradará saber que todavía tienes información que ocultar. Quien iba a imaginar que al maestro de pociones de Hogwarts le hubiera interesado una mujer cuando era joven y que todavía piensa en ella… – en su voz se mezclaba desprecio e ironía – Ten cuidado Snape, quizás la próxima vez que torturen sea la ultima… para siempre. Yo me encargaré de ello y te sacaré todo lo que no me has querido decir hoy… – agregó, y aunque no se viera, se adivinaba que tras la máscara se había formado una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

.-. Esfúmate, Malfoy.

Un instante después, la luz de la antorcha que había llevado el mortifago desaparecía al final del pasillo, quedando de nuevo todo el lugar en tinieblas.

.-.

.-. ¿Qué ha querido decir?. ¿Snape enamorado?. No me lo puedo imaginar – susurró muy bajo Sirius cerca de Remus, y mirando la escena que transcurría frente a la puerta. En ese momento era cuando Severus había dado el puñetazo a la puerta.

.-. Shh, calla.

Y ambos pudieron observar como desaparecía el mortifago y como Severus caía abatido frente a la puerta, arrodillándose y escondiendo el rostro entre las manos. Un momento después escucharon, destacándose sobre el silencio que reinaba en el lugar, unos sollozos tristes y desesperados, llenos de amargura y rabia por no poder hacer nada.

.-. Creo que deberías disculparte, Sirius.

.-. ¿Disculparme por qué?.

.-. Sabes muy bien porqué: tú y James le hicisteis la vida imposible en Hogwarts – dijo Remus, mirando ora a su amigo, ora a la figura que lloraba enfrente de la puerta de la celda – Es hora de que te disculpes.

.-. ¿Después de tantos años?.

.-. Mejor tarde que nunca – agregó y no dijo más, sino que se tumbó en el suelo, dando la espalda a Sirius.

.-.

.-. Snive… Snape – rectificó a tiempo Sirius, tras lo que había oído y lo que le había dicho Remus, había comprendió muchas cosas, y ahora, tras el tiempo trascurrido, se arrepentía profundamente de todo aquello – Yo… yo… - empezó a decir, mas no sabía que decir, no podía poner en palabras todo su arrepentimiento sobre todo aquello.

.-. ¿Qué quieres, Black?. – Severus le miró furiosamente, al sentir la mano del hombre sobre su hombro, no se había dado cuenta de como éste le había llamado, no por su apodo, sino por su apellido, algo que nunca había hecho, no cuando se hallaban cara a cara los dos.

.-. Yo… yo lo siento – dijo finalmente Sirius, intentando no apartar la mirada de aquel rostro surcado por la desesperanza y lleno de las cicatrices de las torturas que había padecido (y en ese mismo momento comprendió que él era el que más había sufrido de todos cuantos estaban en la celda prisioneros. Realmente se habían ensañado en las torturas con aquel ex-mortifago, espía de la Orden del Fénix)

.-. ¿Lo sientes?. ¿Qué sientes?. ¿Sientes estar conmigo?. ¿Sientes que tengas que estar en este lugar en mi compañía?. Dime, Black, cual de todo eso es… o quizás sea todo. Si, quizás sea todo. Sientes que te hayan encerrado en la compañía de Snivellus, aquel a quien maltratabas en Hogwarts. Sientes que tengas que compartir celda con él y con su "pelo grasiento" – añadió, apartando su rostro repentinamente – O quizás sientas que no me hubiera muerto en el Sauce Boxeador. ¿Te divertiste?. Si, quizás sea eso ultimo, eso nos hubiera ahorrado un montón de problemas en el futuro. Dime, Black, con cuál de todas las opciones te quedas – terminó amargamente, con la cabeza ladeada, todavía arrodillado en el suelo y evitando todo contacto con el animago, que se mantenía con la mano en el aire ahora.

.-. Yo… Snape… – aquel súbito ataque de furia le había herido en lo más hondo de su persona, pues todas aquellas ideas las había tenido hacia bien poco, justo antes de comprender, justo antes de averiguar que Severus Snape había llevado demasiado tiempo una máscara y había arruinado su vida, su futuro, por todos, incluso por él, por uno de sus enemigos del colegio, por una de las personas que le hacia la vida imposible cuando estudiaban. Ahora sólo parecía que esperaba a la muerte, tras haber fallado en el ultimo instante a todo el mundo, tal y como parecía que se comportaba.

.-. Snape, yo lo siento. Siento lo que te hice en Hogwarts. Siento haberme comportado de esa manera. No sabía lo que hacia. Era tan sólo un niñato que se aprovechaba de los demás. Y contigo me sobrepasé. Ahora comprendo. No debimos hacerte todo lo que te hicimos. No debimos burlarnos de ti. No comprendimos. No sabíamos. Siento haberte puesto en peligro de muerte tantas y tantas veces. Siento, de corazón, la broma que te gasté con el Sauce Boxeador. Siento que tu vida en el colegio fuese tan desgraciada por mi culpa. Siento todo lo que te hice. No merezco ni siquiera que me perdones… Sólo… sólo quería decirte esas dos palabras: "lo siento" – dijo Sirius, sorprendiéndose también por las palabras que salían de su boca, palabras sinceras y verdaderas. Tras aquella declaración, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el rincón más oscuro y apartado de la celda donde se sentó, agarrando las rodillas con sus manos y escondiendo la cara en el hueco, escondiendo las lágrimas de emoción contenida que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

.-.

Y así quedaron los tres ocupantes de la celda, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, cada uno reflexionando sobre lo que había acontecido tan sólo unos instantes antes en ese mismo lugar. Afuera, aunque ellos no lo viesen, la tarde empezaba a dar paso a la noche.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.-. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?. – la voz de Ron encerraba rabia e indignación por los cuatro costados: Harry acababa de comunicarles que ese año no iría con ellos a Hogwarts, no regresaría al colegio, se separaba de ellos… ya no estarían de nuevo juntos en clase… En su mejilla empezaba a aparecer la marca de la bofetada que su amigo le había dado unos segundos antes lleno de ira y enfado. Se lo merecía, justamente se merecía aquel castigo, pensó Harry, sintiendo como el dolor de la mejilla no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en su corazón. Y todavía quedaba lo peor… y por eso no quería mirar hacia otro sitio que no fuera a Ron, no quería mirar a Ginny, no quería verla, observarla… aunque escuchaba sus sollozos y sentía como cada una de las lagrimas que ella derramaba se hundía profunda y dolorosamente en su corazón.

.-. ¿Qué podíais hacer?. Nada, absolutamente nada – dijo entonces Harry, con pena, apartando su rostro del de su amigo – Además, es mejor así… de este modo os mantendréis a salvo… - su mirada se posó sobre el director de Hogwarts: no había dicho nada al entrar en la habitación, pero Harry supo en ese instante que había llegado el momento de partir, de decir aquello que no quería, de despedirse de sus amigos hasta una fecha que no sabía… de dejar todo lo querido atrás…

.-. ¿A salvo?., Harry, dijimos que siempre estaríamos juntos, pasase lo que pasase…

.-. Ya lo sé, Hermione, ya lo sé. Sólo que esta vez es diferente… os quiero demasiado a todos para quedarme con vosotros – le contestó, dirigiéndose hacia la chica y apoyando su mano en su mejilla. Después, aquella misma mano bajó unos centímetros y acarició el cabello rojizo de la cabeza que se escondía y apoyaba en el hombro de Hermione desde que dijese aquella noticia – Lo tengo que hacer, tengo que separarme de vosotros para que nada os dañe. No quiero veros más en peligro – concluyó, apartando la mano y el rostro de las dos chicas.

.-. ¿Y nuestra opinión no cuenta?. – de nuevo aquel enfado justificado aparecía en la voz de Ron – Siempre hemos estado juntos y nunca nos ha pasado nada grave… No creo que este curso vaya a ser diferente. No ha cambiado nada, absolutamente nada.

.-. Si que lo ha hecho. Voldemort se hace cada día más fuerte, lo sé. Lo noto – le contestó Harry, llevándose la mano ahora hacia la cicatriz de su frente: no le dolía, pero sentía el poder que emanaba de aquel ser que estaba tan ligado a él desde aquella noche en que se quedó huérfano. – Y no quiero veros morir enfrente de mis ojos. No lo soportaría – agregó tristemente – No sabiendo que fue mi culpa y que podría haber hecho algo para salvaros… como esto.

.-. Pero siempre hemos salido adelante – le recriminó de nuevo Ron – No puedes hacernos esto ahora – dijo furiosamente mientras veía como Harry se levantaba de la silla.

.-. Ron… Hermione… Ginny… - y sus ojos se empañaron al pronunciar y mirar hacia la ultima persona dicha – Lo siento. Siento mucho haceros esto… pero es lo correcto. Lo que hay que hacer. Debo hacerlo… por mí… por vosotros. Tengo que separarme de vosotros para que podáis tener un futuro…

.-. Sin ti… no habrá futuro… – dijo Ginny con pesar y amargura, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación, y en ese momento Harry vio las profundas marcas que las lagrimas habían hecho en sus mejilla en los pocos minutos en que se había escondido en el hombro de Hermione. En ese mismo instante todo desapareció de sus ojos, quedándose solamente ellos dos, sólo ellos dos en el lugar: su mirada triste le penetró hasta el corazón, sus pulmones dejaron inconscientemente de tomar aire y sintió que nada podría existir si la dejaba atrás… pero… ya había tomado su decisión.

.-. Lo siento – le susurró sinceramente, sosteniéndole la mirada, sintiendo como el dolor que brotaba de aquellos ojos castaños le hería más que todas las heridas que había sufrido todos aquellos años, que le apenaba más que todas cuantas pérdidas había sufrido, quizás igualando casi a la de sus padres – Algún día… algún día… todo esto terminara…Voldemort no existirá y nos volveremos a ver… Te lo prometo… y ya no habrá que temer más por nada… Todo habrá acabado… Entonces… nunca más nos separaremos… – terminó de decir mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Dumbledore, hacia su nuevo destino.

.-. ¡Harry!.

Escuchó su nombre siendo pronunciado (¿por quién?. Por todos), pero no podía mirar hacia atrás, no podía… no podía… pues si lo hacia sabía que no se iría, que renunciaría, que volvería tras sus pasos y estrecharía a Ginny fuertemente entre sus brazos, que lloraría junto a Ron y Hermione por lo que les había hecho pasar para luego ser nada. Que volvería y regresaría a Hogwarts ese curso… pero no podía, no podría hacer eso.

No podía ponerles más en peligro. No podría volver a temer por sus vidas. Por su mente pasó a cámara rápida aquellos momentos en que los tres habían estado en peligro de muerte: Ron en el ajedrez, en su primer curso juntos, cuando se sacrifico simbólicamente para que tanto él como Hermione siguieran adelante; Ginny y Hermione, al curso siguiente, siendo victimas del basilisco; Ron de nuevo en peligro, cuando sucedió todo aquello de la Casa de los Gritos, cuando descubrieran que Sirius era su padrino; el torneo de los cuatro magos… ahí ninguno de ellos había estado en verdadero peligro, pero si alguien muy cercano a él en el torneo, Cedric, que había muerto en el cementerio, en el regreso de Voldemort; los tres de nuevo en peligro en el ministerio… ¡No!., no podía dar media vuelta y regresar con ellos: habían sufrido mucho a causa suya, ya era hora de que disfrutasen un poco de tranquilidad… sin él a su lado, estarían un poco más seguros y a salvo…

Como había dicho, no soportaría verles sufrir más por su culpa, no a causa de él… aunque también sabía que en ese instante también estaría sufriendo… sufriendo por cada paso que él daba, por cada metro que se alejaba de ellos, pero prefería aquello a verles morir, a verles sufrir a manos de los seguidores y del mismo Voldemort.

Y tal y como había prometido a Ginny, cuando acabase con Voldemort (pues ahora tenía muy buenas y poderosas razones para hacerlo) cuando acabase todo… ese día… ese día volverían a estar juntos… y nunca más se separarían.

_Nunca._

.-. Ya estoy listo para partir – dijo finalmente Harry, al llegar junto a Dumbledore, sus ojos todavía miraban hacia el suelo, sin poder levantar la vista, sin querer enfrentarse a nada más. No podía mirar hacia atrás: tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que hacerlo. Su vista se volvía borrosa a cada segundo que transcurría.

Y, en el mismo momento en que alargaba la mano para coger el traslador que el director le alargaba tristemente también (pues él tampoco había logrado contener la emoción al ver aquella escena de despedida) volvió a escuchar su nombre… pero esa vez no provenía de nadie de los que dejaba atrás… No, esta vez era de alguien muy diferente. Mas, no pudo oír toda la frase, tan sólo su nombre. Y nadie más la oyó, pues esa voz resonaba dentro de su cabeza, provenía de alguien que había entrado en ella, alguien que le esperaba en el lugar al cual se dirigía, sin que él lo supiera… alguien a quién vería pronto, muy pronto.

Esa frase decía:

"_Harry Potter, se acerca el momento de tu muerte"_

_.-._

El día, que tan dichoso y feliz había comenzado, daba paso a una tarde llena con pena y dolor. Con amargura y tristeza. Y varios de los presagios que habían sido hechos por una de las dos jóvenes parejas que se encontraban en la casa se hicieron realidad, ya que acaban de ver como todo cambiaba radicalmente, como su amigo perdía, una vez más, la oportunidad de ser feliz, de disfrutar un poco más de la alegría.

Lejana parecía ya la mañana de ese día, lejana y distante… como si hubieran transcurrido años, siglos, desde que había salido el sol que se escondía en ese instante tras las montañas.

Y todavía quedaba la noche… una noche en la que el mundo entero cambiaria, una noche en que muchas cosas terminarían, una noche… una noche en que muchas más lagrimas se derramarían…

Igual que las estrellas fugaces que empezaban a surcar en el firmamento. Que aquella lluvia de estrellas tan famosa y tan fascinante, en esa noche que al conjunto de partículas de polvo que entraban a millones y millones en la atmósfera, creando aquellas estelas luminosas, se les llamaba "lagrimas"

Quizás fuera una coincidencia, pero las lágrimas, las estrellas, se mezclaban y se mezclarían a millones en esa noche…

… en que todo cambiaria.

_Y ahora, la noche empezaba._

Varias personas lloraban ya… muchas más se añadirían al dolor cuando, al día siguiente, se despertasen y se enterasen de lo que había ocurrido…

Algo que había empezado en el mismo momento en que un joven de ojos verdes había puesto su mano sobre un traslador… sin saber que le llevaba a un lugar lleno de sufrimiento… _y muerte._

_Las estrellas surcaban el cielo una tras otra sin descanso._

_Y en un lugar remoto, un fénix continuaba, solo, su canto y su lamento._

_.-._

_.-._

_.-._

_.-._

_.-._


	10. Destino

Hola a todos!.!.  
Como siempre, muchas gracias por pasaros por aquí, y muchas gracias por vuestras palabras, ya saben que estaré eternamente agradecida y en deuda con todos vosotros.  
No tengo mucho tiempo (en las ultimas semanas y dias no lo he tenido ¬¬) pero he conseguido al fin un huequecillo en el escaso descanso para, por fin, terminar y poner el capitulo 10 en la red :)  
Las contestaciones, de nuevo y por desgracia, van a tener que esperar un poquillo (espero que mañana pueda, ya que se supone que estaré más disponible :p)... eso si consigo salir viva de esta noche :p  
Y antes de que se me olvide  
¡Feliz Navidad!.!.!.  
Y que esta noche, este dia 24 de diciembre, la paz, la felicidad y la alegria estén presentes en todos vuestros hogares.  
_Tiempo de compartir una sonrisa, un beso, un abrazo :)  
_Espero que les haya llegado bien mis "felicitaciones" por correos (y si alguien ve que no le llega, que me lo diga, que lo vuelvo a enviar :)  
Ahora si, a empezar a leer :D  
Besooooosssss

-------------

**.-.**

**Capitulo 10 Destino**

**.-.**

_.-. Entonces¿quieres decir que él puede ser la persona de la profecía?._

_.-. Por desgracia si. Sólo hay dos niños que cumplan esas condiciones… y Harry es uno de ellos – el tono de Albus Dumbledore estaba lleno de pesar al mirar a la joven pareja que tenia enfrente. Tan jóvenes, tan ilusionados con su reciente hijo, tan… tan llenos de vida._

_.-. No puede ser… - murmuró Lily Potter, abrazando protectoramente el pequeño bulto que llevaba en las manos, cubriéndole con una mano, como si quisiera protegerlo así de las palabras dichas en la habitación, de aquella profecía que se cernía sobre su vida tan implacablemente._

_.-. Yo también lo siento mucho… pero es así. Para bien o para mal, su destino puede que esté escrito. _

_.-. Pero si es tan sólo un niño indefenso. No se le puede poner esa carga sobre sus hombros… Es demasiado pequeño… Ni siquiera ha cumplido un año aún._

_.-. Ójala fuera de otro modo, James – dijo con tristeza su interlocutor._

_.-. Así que la única solución en escondernos – intervino de nuevo Lily Potter. En sus brazos llevaba a Harry, a su hijo. Y éste permanecerá ajeno a todo cuanto transcurría en el lugar, dormido profunda y plácidamente. Ajeno a la conversación que se debatía sobre su futuro y su vida._

_.-. Si, así es, querida – le contestó el director, mirándoles con pesar a ambos, tanto a la joven pareja como al pequeño y delicado infante que sostenía ella – Vosotros y los Longbottom. Ellos también tuvieron a su hijo los últimos días de Julio del año pasado. Su pequeño, Neville, puede ser el otro, según las condiciones que dictamina la profecía. Los cuatro tenéis que esconderos para que Voldemort no os encuentre._

_.-. Y… ¿hasta cuando tendremos que estar ocultos?. Llegará el día en que tenga que ir a Hogwarts, y entonces ya no habrá escondite posible… No podremos ocultarle esta información toda su vida… Algún día tendremos que decirle todo esto. Algún día…_

_.-. No, Lily, dejémosle crecer tranquilamente – dijo James dirigiéndose a su esposa y acariciando ligera y tiernamente la cabeza de su hijo – Ya habrá tiempo para explicarle que, quizás, su destino sea muy amargo… Y creo que con el hechizo Fidelius podremos vivir relativamente bien bastante tiempo. Podemos llevar una vida tranquila durante unos años, sin preocuparnos de las amenazas de la guerra, ni de que Harry pueda ser el de la profecía. Nada nos podrá dañar mientras tanto._

_.-. Sabias palabras, James – Dumbledore sonrío al oírle hablar así ¿quien hubiera pensado que aquel joven tan formal fuera en el colegio un bromista sin igual?. Pero si, la paternidad hace cambiar mucho a las personas, el cuidar de algo propio, el descubrir el milagro de una nueva vida… Si, todo ello le había cambiado radicalmente, siendo casi irreconocible aquel que un día había sido – Y, efectivamente Lily, ya llegará el momento de revelarle todo._

_.-. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?. ¿Por qué puede que sea él?. – añadió la mujer, estrechando contra su pecho a su pequeño, y conteniendo unas lagrimas que querían salir – Si pudiera cambiar su vida por la mía, sin duda lo haría. Sólo deseo una cosa, que su vida sea todo lo feliz que pueda ser, sin la amenaza del mal…_

_.-. Eso es lo que deseamos todos. El fin de la primera guerra…_

_.-. Ójala se pudiera luchar contra el destino – finalizó Lily Potter mirando con infinita ternura a todos los presentes y, al terminar, acariciando delicadamente la carita dormida de su hijo apartándole un pequeño mechón de pelo que le había caído sobre la inmaculada frente._

.-.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

.-.

El aterrizaje fue suave, mas para Harry que había dejado atrás todo lo querido y todo lo que representaba su mundo hasta ese mismo momento, fue lo más duro y brusco que podía haber imaginado nunca. En su mejilla empezaba a aparecer un ligero tono rojizo, la huella de aquella bofetada que le diera Ron en cuanto les anunciase la funesta noticia… pero eso no era nada comparado con el dolor que empezaba a nacer en su pecho, aquel mismo dolor de pérdida, de desarraigo que comenzaba ahora. Ya no pertenecía a Hogwarts, ya nunca más vería sus torres ni volaría en el campo de quidditch, Ya nunca más volvería a recorrer esos pasillos donde tantas y tantas cosas le habían ocurrido, ya nunca más iría a sus clases… _Ya nunca más lo haría…_

.-.

Alzó los ojos, la mirada todavía borrosa a causa de las lagrimas de pesar, de tristeza, de despedida… y se encontró cara a cara con la visión que menos había esperado: allí, frente a él, se encontraba una casa… pero no una casa cualquiera, no. Era _su_ casa. La casa donde había vivido con sus padres hasta que Voldemort cambiase toda su vida. La casa donde habían sido asesinados… y él marcado… tal y como decía la profecía que sobrevolaba toda su existencia: _Marcado como su igual._

Ahora… tan sólo quedaba prepararse para vencer al mal, entrenarse duramente, hacer toda cuanto estuviese en sus manos para derrotar a Voldemort y, así, dejar ya de sufrir. Terminar con todo el mal.

A su lado se encontraba Dumbledore, el que había sido desde que lo conociera lo más cercano a un familiar, como un abuelo perdido, que en esos momentos tenía una de sus manos en su hombro, animándole, apoyándole en esos momentos tan duros de después de la despedida de sus amigos.

Dio un paso, después otro, y otro. Se acercaron a la casa. Regresaba a donde había cambiado su vida una vez, y de nuevo sucedería allí, de nuevo cambiaria toda su existencia… _pero no como él esperaba._

.-.

Al cruzar la puerta, al pisar por primera vez el lugar después de tantos y tantos años, sintió en su interior a la vez una mezcla de pena y de alegría, de añoranza por las cosas perdidas, por los tiempos que no volverían, por el reencuentro en esa fatídica hora. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba en sus sueños, antes del ataque, antes de que llegase Voldemort, antes de que sus padres muriesen. Todo estaba limpio, entero. Los muebles como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado para ellos, como si nada hubiera sucedido…

Tan sólo faltaban los adornos, las fotos, los objetos que se rompiesen cuando su padre cayese sobre ellos, en la hora de su muerte. Con sólo cerrar los ojos podía ver aquella escena que tantas veces había observado impotente en sus sueños, en sus pesadillas de inicio del verano: la decisión de proteger a su familia, el arrojo, la desesperación… y, finalmente, el rayo verde que acababa con su vida.

Su padre ya no estaba a su lado.

Al abrirlos regresaba al tiempo presente, al ahora y a la situación en la que se encontraba: estaba en casa, pero no estaba con las personas a las que quería. Los había dejado atrás para evitarles el sufrimiento. Su visión se volvió un poco más borrosa al recordar lo sucedido tan sólo unos momentos atrás… menos de una hora pero que le parecía toda una eternidad, _toda una vida._

.-.

Sin saber muy bien porqué sus pasos le llevaron hacia el salón. Hacia el lugar donde se iniciaban siempre sus visiones sobre aquella noche. Allí volvía a encontrarse con los restos del pasado y la mezcla del presente. Todo estaba tal y como entonces, pero a la vez diferente. Faltaba la vida. Faltaban sus padres.

Esa escena de paz y tranquilidad que había visto en sus sueños, aquella familia que no tardaría en romperse… aquellos dos adultos que disfrutaban de los primeros pasos de su hijo sin saber que ya nunca más lo harían.

En ese instante, su mano aferró la varita que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos. No era la suya, era la de su madre, la de Lily Potter. Era la misma con la que el pequeño niño jugase unos segundos antes de que todo cambiase. Y se volvió a ver a si mismo, volvió la visión a sus ojos, volvió a ver al bebé que una vez había sido jugando con ese mismo objeto, mirando a sus padres, vivos todavía, mirando y disfrutando de la vida sin saber que le aguardaba el futuro… como niño despreocupado que era entonces.

Y sintió como si alguien le alborotaba el pelo, una sensación que sabía que no era realidad, pero que, entonces, en esa noche de hacia tantos y tantos años, se repetía con frecuencia entre él y su padre.

Volvió a ver a sus padres disfrutando, sus sonrisas, su alegría, _su vida_. Volvía a verse reír ante tal espectáculo, aplaudir ante las chispas de hechizos inofensivos que se lanzaban. Todo parecía ser tan pacifico, tan tranquilo, que nada parecía anunciar lo que ocurriría unos instantes después, cuando la muerte llegase al lugar.

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

Albus Dumbledore observó con tristeza la casa que tenía frente a él. Acababa de llegar junto a Harry al lugar, y en esos momentos recordaba la conversación que había tenido con sus padres, con James y Lily Potter unos seis meses antes de su muerte, el día en que les revelase el contenido de la profecía, el día en que habían decidido esconderse y mantenerse bajo el hechizo fidelius… _aunque sin saber que sería aquello lo que acabase con sus vidas_.

Que extraño resultaba volver, cuando se conocía todo lo que había ocurrido allí dentro.

Pero no había otra posibilidad: no había querido poner a nadie más en peligro. No quedaba ningún otro lugar que Voldemort no conociera. Y, aunque ya había estado allí, nadie pensaría que volverían justamente a ese lugar, a esa casa… pero por desgracia se equivocaba… Voldemort ya estaba en camino: había averiguado el lugar donde estaban justamente cuando aterrizaron, cuando Harry levantó por primera ver los ojos al llegar y miró enfrente. _Sus ojos que fueron los propios por un instante._

Si, según había previsto, allí, en el Valle de Godric, se quedarían ambos hasta el inicio de las clases. Veinte días hasta que llegase Septiembre y el rumbo de sus vidas se separase, cambiase hasta que se volvieran a ver.

_Que poco sabían de lo que sucedería esa misma noche._

_Que poco sabían de lo que el destino había previsto para ellos dos, en esa casa, en esa noche._

.-.

Vio y observó como Harry cerraba y abría los ojos en la entrada, como caminaba hacia el salón, como parecía recordar hechos y cosas sucedidas allí. Tan sólo esperaba, pensó Dumbledore al verle de pie en medio del lugar y con los ojos cerrados, que fueran recuerdos alegres, puesto que ya había sufrido bastante en la última hora.

Le dejó en esa posición tranquilo, al ver que una sincera sonrisa aparecía tímidamente en sus labios mientras apretaba con delicadeza la varita que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos, y se dirigió hacia la entrada: tenia que escribir a Moody para comunicarle que estaban bien y a salvo.

.-.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

.-.

Poco a poco la habitación se fue quedando vacía. Los presentes desaparecían del lugar cabizbajos, nostálgicos los más veteranos. Recordando las victorias obtenidas, las glorias alcanzadas no conocidas por el resto del mundo. Todos y cada uno de ellos que se iban recordaban con melancolía la primera vez que se reuniesen en esa misma habitación, la cantidad de gente que allí se encontraba, tantos y tantos que hubo de trasfigurar objetos en sillas para que pudiesen sentarse…

Y ahora, en aquella aciaga hora, tan sólo habían estado cinco personas, seis si se contaba a Dumbledore que ya se había ido. Seis y en cambio, al inicio, eran multitud… pero habían ido cayendo poco a poco, implacablemente, en la primera guerra, y ahora, en la segunda, en la que se encontraban. ¡Seis!. Un pequeño cortejo fúnebre para esa hora desgraciada.

.-.

El fénix seguía y seguía cantando, acurrucado encima de la mesa. Frente a él las dos únicas personas que todavía quedaban en la habitación, no querían marcharse, no querían abandonar el lugar. No todavía. Los dos más jóvenes de la orden que se apoyaban uno en el otro, abrazados, como pareja, como amigos, como compañeros… abrazados, llorando sin consuelo en los brazos del otro por la desaparición de la orden, dejando que las lagrimas salieran sin descanso…

Y, súbitamente, el canto enmudeció sin razón aparente.

El fénix alzó su cabeza, emitió un silbido desesperado y desapareció súbitamente del lugar, dejando tras de sí una estela de llamas que terminaron al cabo de unos instantes, de fuego que se quedaba suspendido un segundo en el aire y después se desvanecía fugazmente, dejando atrás tan sólo el recuerdo. Su urgencia era rápida, apresurada… _como si temiera llegar tarde a lo que iba a suceder…_

.-.

Tonks siguió con la vista, los ojos llenos de lagrimas, su desaparición por la ventana, y tras verlo irse, su mirada se detuvo en las miles y miles de estrellas fugaces que caían esa noche del cielo… parecía que el cielo también estuviese llorando tristemente por la pérdida sufrida… como lo estaba haciendo ella.

Cuando volvió a bajar la vista, encontró una solitaria pluma en el lugar donde se había encontrado el fénix hasta su desaparición. Con manos temblorosas, la agarró y la llevó hasta su pecho, hasta el mismo lugar donde se hallaba su corazón. Mantendría aquel objeto como recuerdo de lo que había sido su razón de existencia, como algo a lo que aferrarse cuando las dificultades se abatiesen sobre ellos. Con la esperanza de que, igual que el pájaro al que había pertenecido, igual que el pájaro que le daba nombre, la Orden del Fénix resurgiera de sus cenizas… _una vez más_.

.-.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

.-.

Al llegar a la entrada y ver la puerta ligeramente entreabierta, un frío presentimiento se apoderó de él: estaba seguro de que la había cerrado al pasar a la casa, después de que entrase Harry. Mientras la deslizaba de nuevo a su lugar correspondiente, sin percatarse de las estrellas fugaces que resplandecían por doquier en el cielo, rompiendo la monotonía de la noche, una de sus manos se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde estaba guardada su varita en la túnica.

Y, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, en ese mismo instante en que emitió el ruido de clausura, se volvió y repelió el hechizo que se dirigía rápidamente hacia él. El Valle de Godric, definitivamente, no había sido una buena elección, supo en cuanto chocaron los dos rayos en el aire. Ningún lugar era seguro ya. En ningún lugar se podían esconder, ni gozar de unos días de paz. En medio de la luz, del estallido del encuentro entre los dos hechizos, alcanzó a ver los dos ojos rojos que le miraban sin piedad alguna.

- De nuevo nos volvemos a encontrar… Tom.

.-.

Una, dos y hasta tres veces los rayos chocaron furiosamente en el lugar. Golpeando y destruyendo todo a su paso… lo mismo que había sucedido una noche de hacia tantos y tantos años. Uno de los protagonista era el mismo, aunque más poderoso que antaño; el otro no, pero si con la misma determinación de proteger a una persona de aquel ser. Albus Dumbledore decidió que lucharía hasta que no pudiese más para que Harry tuviese una oportunidad de escapar, de vivir un poco más para poder derrotar a Voldemort, pues sabía que él no podría. Para bien o para mal, Harry era la única persona que le podía derrotar… El destino lo había decidido así, por desgracia.

Un vistazo rápido hacia el lugar donde había dejado al joven hizo asomar una muy breve sonrisa en su cara: Harry ya no estaba ahí, le quedaba la esperanza de que hubiera escapado una vez más a la muerte cercana al escuchar la lucha que se desarrollaba en las puertas de la casa… aunque su alegría duró muy poco, ya que un nuevo hechizo cargado de fuerza y poder maligno se acercaba a él.

Con decisión asió la varita, y pronunció el contrahechizo: había que hacer tiempo para que Harry pudiese ponerse a salvo lejos de ahí, si es que había escapado del ataque tan inesperado…

_Lo que no sabía era que el muchacho permanecía a tan sólo unos metros de ellos, de los dos combatientes, todavía ensimismado en el mundo de los recuerdos, del pasado perdido… _

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

De nuevo los gritos, la angustia, la desesperación… y el silencio al final.

Cuando Harry volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en la que había sido su habitación, aferrado a la pequeña cuna que le había pertenecido hasta ese funesto día. Todo parecía regresar tan vividamente a su cabeza, que no se percató hasta unos instantes después de que el ruido de batalla que escuchaba no era del pasado… sino del presente.

_El olor a muerte estaba en el aire, rodeándole por doquier, un olor muy familiar…_

Antes incluso de volver a oír las voces de los dos contrincantes diciendo hechizos y maldiciones supo lo que ocurría… y lo que iba a ocurrir después, para su desgracia.

¡No, no podía ser!.

¡No estaba preparado!.

.-.

En su mente se arremolinó un montón de pensamientos funestos, mas, agarrado como estaba en la cuna, en el objeto de una infancia que ya no podía ser, la única idea clara que tenía era la de escapar. Escapar y salir de ahí. Escapar, no enfrentarse a Voldemort pues sabía que perdería sin remedio. Tenía que escapar. Miró a su alrededor, a las paredes, a todos los objetos existentes en el lugar… pero, desgraciadamente se dio cuenta de que no podría salir de allí sin arriesgarse a ser descubierto: el traslador por el que habían venido y la chimenea, se encontraban en el piso de abajo, donde trascurría la pelea…

Y aunque intentó abrir la ventana para saltar al exterior aquella salida también estaba cerrada. Intentó romper los cristales, pero tampoco pudo, sus puños golpearon furiosa e inútilmente el vidrio hasta que el dolor que empezó a crecer en ellos le hizo desistir en su intento. Se encontraba encerrado, como le sucediera a su madre, cuando ambos llegaron a ese lugar para intentar escapar de Voldemort.

Sin salida, encerrado.

No podía morir ahora, no de esa manera, sin volver a ver a sus amigos, a Ron, a Hermione… a Ginny.

No después de aquella despedida tan amarga que habían tenido. No podía ser. No estaba preparado para morir, no ahora. Era demasiado pronto. No estaba preparado.

Era demasiado joven para morir.

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y cayeron hasta la cuna donde se había apoyado de nuevo, donde una vez había vencido a la muerte… aunque esta vez sabía que no había solución posible. Tan sólo le quedaba pelear hasta sus últimas fuerzas… y morir…

Morir como lo había hecho su padre, morir protegiendo a los que más quería, sabiendo que no había salvación posible, morir intentando dar una oportunidad de salvación a los que más amaba.

El destino era demasiado cruel con él: encontrar la felicidad y perder todo en un solo instante.

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.

Las maldiciones, hechizos, contrahechizos y encantamientos cruzaban velozmente la habitación, produciendo humo y roturas allá donde eran desviados, no alcanzando ninguno de ellos su objetivo principal. Ni un rasguño se había producido en los contrincantes, mas el cansancio y el agotamiento parecía dominar a uno de ellos: su respiración era entrecortada y fatigada, pero Albus Dumbledore no desfallecería, no hasta el final, no mientras le quedasen fuerzas para permanecer en pie.

Una vez más, un rayo cruzó el lugar, y una vez más, fue detenido, desviado y finalmente impactó contra la pared que se encontraba tras el director.

.-. Veo que sigues en forma, Albus… a pesar de la edad – dijo desdeñosamente Voldemort, mirando a su antiguo profesor, que le miraba con decisión, pero también con cansancio asomando por su rostro, cansancio producido por la batalla, cansancio producido también por las dificultades del ahora y de la vida - ¿Qué te ha parecido mi _regalo_?. – continuó diciendo, enfatizando la última palabra – Sabía que te iba a gustar. Tan orgulloso de su grupillo, y al final… - una medio sonrisa de superioridad apareció en su cara - ¿Qué se siente al perder todo por lo que has luchado?. ¿Qué se siente al ver destruida la Orden del Fénix?... ¿Qué se siente al perder la vida sabiendo que no ha servido para nada?. – añadió – Sólo hay alguien digno de acabar con el tan famoso y _honrado_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore… y esa persona soy yo…. Avada Kedravra… – acompañando a sus palabras de desprecio la fatídica maldición imperdonable.

El mortífero rayo surcó el breve espacio que les separaba.

El tiempo se detuvo.

La muerte se hacia presente.

Pero… en el último instante, un resplandor rojo inundó toda la estancia. Una luz dorada, naranja y escarlata. Una luz que hablaba de muerte, pero también de vida. Una luz que absorbió la maldición mortífera y daba a cambio esperanzas. Una luz que, al disiparse totalmente, dejó ver por solo un instante una llama que se apagaba rápidamente, una forma que se desvanecía fugazmente para dar paso a unas pocas cenizas en el suelo.

.-.

Fawkes, el fiel fénix, más que una mascota, más que un animal cualquiera, el fiel compañero y fiel amigo del director de Hogwarts había recibido el rayo mortal en su lugar. Como ya hiciera hace años, protegiéndole de la muerte, había acudido rápidamente. Volando sin cesar, volando sin descanso… hasta llegar justo a tiempo para evitar aquella gran desgracia. Moría, eso si, pero como animal mitológico que era, renacería de sus cenizas… y aquel pequeño milagro de estos seres ya estaba sucediendo pues de entre las cenizas ya se asomaba el leve destello de un huevo.

.-.

.-. Como ves, los fénix son poderosos e igual que ellos, la Orden resurgirá de alguna manera. Aunque me mates, no puedes matar una idea – dijo Dumbledore orgulloso del fénix, orgulloso y agradecido una vez más por aquella acción de sacrificio.

.-. Palabras, palabras y palabras. No son más que palabras vacías, carentes de significado. ¿Como puedes pensar que saldrás vivo de aquí?. ¿Acaso tienes otro fénix que te proteja?. Dudo que así sea – terminó altivamente el mago oscuro.

.-. No me dices nada nuevo, Tom. Se que voy a morir, aquí, en esta casa, pero tú no durarás mucho más que yo. No, no lo harás.

.-. Iluso. Hoy el mal vencerá y ni tú ni ese mocoso impedirá que me alce sobre el mundo con más poder que antes. Acabaré con todo y nadie me lo impedirá. El fin de esta segunda guerra está cercano… pero no a favor del bando del bien, para tu desgracia – una sonrisa de satisfacción asomo en su labios de serpiente – Primero tu muerte, después la de Harry Potter… Si, sigue en la casa – añadió malévolamente, al percibir unas ligeras brizas de esperanza en los ojos de su contrincante – Eso es lo bueno de estar conectados, sabes. Lo percibo, como él sabe que yo estoy aquí, y que acabaré con él, le mataré sin piedad, como debiera haber sido hace dieciséis años… Y, ahora, muere. Ya nada ni nadie más impedirá que acabe contigo, Dumbledore.

El rayo verde cruzó la estancia, una vez más, pero esta vez no había ave que se interpusiera en su camino, tan sólo quedaban sus cenizas en medio de la habitación. No quedaba salida posible, e implacablemente, la maldición se dirigía hacia el pecho de Albus Dumbledore…

.-.

.-. ¡Nooooo!.!.

En ese instante todo pareció empezar a transcurrir a cámara lenta, todo estaba congelado en el sitio, todo como si se hubiese parado en ese instante: la risa llena de superioridad de Voldemort, el rostro sorprendido del director al darse la vuelta, al mirar hacia la puerta… para comprobar que las palabras que había dicho el mago oscuro no fueran más que sólo uno de sus múltiples engaños… Pero, en medio de todo ello, la maldición asesina seguía su curso, sin pausa, sin hacer caso a la quietud existente…

Allí, en el resquicio de la puerta, apoyado y mirando impasible la escena, el rayo acercándose a su pecho sin piedad, se encontraba Harry. De él había provenido el grito.

No vio nada más que sus ojos verdes mirando con terror la escena, sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación. No podía hacer nada, y ambos lo sabían muy bien. Le devolvió la mirada, un brillo de no temer nunca a la muerte… Sus últimos pensamientos se dirigieron hacia el joven que tenía enfrente… y después… _ya no hubo más_.

Ya no existió el futuro para él, ya sólo quedaría como recuerdo, como algo que había sido y ya no era: la oscuridad cayó sobre él, la conciencia le abandonó para siempre.

…_Albus Dumbledore acababa de morir…_

.-.

Harry vio el cuerpo del director desplomándose lentamente frente a él: sus ojos vacíos ya de toda vida, carentes de la fuerza y de la determinación que una vez habían tenido: estaba muerto, se había sacrificado por él… había muerto en vano, pues estaba fatalmente atrapado.

.-. Y, ahora, mi _querido_ muchacho, ha llegado la hora de tu muerte. Ya no queda nadie para protegerte, estás indefenso, a mi merced – escuchó como decía Voldemort con deleite, alzando la varita y pronunciando, por tercera vez en esa noche, la maldición asesina.

_El destello verde salió de su varita decididamente._

.-.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

.-.

En el rincón más oscuro y apartado de la celda, en el lugar donde reinaba una absoluta oscuridad se encontraba él. Con el rostro escondido entre el hueco que se formaban entre sus manos y sus rodillas, con el rostro escondido y surcado de lágrimas de pena y de tristeza, de angustia y de rabia. Fuera, la noche había llegado ya hacia rato, mas ninguna de las otras dos personas que se encontraban con él se había fijado. Él tampoco: el tiempo era una medida que había desaparecido de sus mentes desde el primer día que llegasen a ese lugar.

Capturados. Encerrados. Privados de libertad.

Y ¿para qué?.

Para hacer sufrir a una persona en concreto, pensó con tristeza y desesperación el prisionero. No era por lo que eran ellos en realidad, sino por lo que significaban para aquella persona, lo que representaban. Y, ahora, estaría sufriendo con su marcha. Más incluso, reflexionó, que hacia meses, cuando desapareciese él tras el velo, pues ahí aún le quedaba el consuelo de recuperarlo sano y salvo, aunque no supiera donde estaba; pero ahora… ahora que estaban en las manso de Voldemort, del señor Oscuro, era algo más que imposible, más improbable que salieran con vida, que recobraran la libertad…

.-.

Sirius levantó la vista y, entre las sombras del lugar, logró distinguir a sus dos compañeros de celda. Bueno, en realidad sólo dos de ellos estaban ahí por lo que significaban para Harry, el tercero… era algo difícil de definir: por haber traicionado las ideas del mal lo habían encerrado con ellos, por haber traicionado a los mortifagos desde hacia tiempo. Al final la tapadera y los engaños habían dejado de existir.

En ese momento, un pensamiento que había estado escondido en lo profundo de su mente salió a la luz. Tantos y tantos años queriendo olvidar y justo en esos instantes era cuando recordaba… recordaba y se compadecía de aquel antiguo y odiado compañero de clase, pues en ese instante, la imagen de su hermano, de Regulus Black, le vino a la mente. Su hermano. Tanto y tanto tiempo había pasado desde que se apartase de su familia, desde que no compartiese sus ideales de poder, de los que indudablemente formaban parte Lord Voldemort, que sólo ahora era cuando se acordaba de lo sucedido, de lo ocurrido con el que había sido su hermano. Ahora veía como, en la imagen derrotada que mostraba Severus Snape, en la imagen derrotada del que un día había sido su blanco de pesadas bromas… ahora veía en él al hermano perdido.

Quizás le hubiese sucedido lo mismo, pensó sobriamente.

Quizás a él también le habían encerrado en una celda durante largo tiempo, alargándole la agonía, sabiendo que un día u otro sería la hora de su muerte. Quizás había estado en la misma situación que estaba ahora el exmortifago: arrodillado, hundido, con el rostro entre las manos y suplicando acabar con el suplicio, deseando que todo acabase de una vez para poder descansar en paz… dejar de sufrir.

Quizás también hubiera tenido compañeros en la celda que estuviesen unidos a ese mismo destino: el ser protagonistas de su agonía y desesperación. Encadenados y privados de la libertad. Encerrados para ver sufrir y observar los últimos días de un traidor.

Quizás alguno hiciera algún gesto de acercarse a él.

Quizás alguno ayudase a su hermano en sus últimos momentos. Quizás no había pasado sólo sus últimos días. Quizás tuviese a alguien esperándole fuera... algo que ya no ocurriría nunca más.

.-.

El cuerpo de su hermano apareció una tarde-noche en una de las calles menos concurridas de Londres, cerca de la entrada al callejón Diagon. Una tarde-noche de tantas otras. Una de tantas tardes-noches que él había ido a pasear al lugar mágico acompañado por James, éste escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad que le pertenecía porque ya llevaba algunos meses escondido a causa de la amenaza del mal.

Una tarde-noche de tantas otras en las que paseaban y eran tan sólo simples jóvenes divirtiéndose y bromeando, no personas que luchaban desesperadamente por conservar la vida.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a ver aquella escena como si sucediera en esos momentos: había sido tan extraño el ver su cuerpo muerto tan solo, tirado en medio de la calle, como si un trozo de basura se tratase. Extraño y desconcertante. En esos momentos era como si observara a un muerto más, como si fuera alguien que no conocía, de los muchos y muchos que caían en esa cruel guerra… pero no, era su hermano quien había sentido el aliento de la muerte en su cuerpo, quien se encontraba frente a él, encogido como un ovillo, inerte, inmóvil.

Extraño que recordara exactamente aquello ahora.

Su cara, su posición… su muerte.

Y, entonces, no había llorado. No había derramado ninguna lágrima porque lo consideraba un mortifago, alguien por quien no merecía la pena esforzarse por apenarse, pues alguien que había entregado su vida para defender al mal no era apreciable… Mas, ahora, tras años y años de silencio en su mente por aquello, recordaba con asombrosa vividez aquella escena… y supo que su hermano, al fin, justo en los últimos días de su muerte, había retornado al camino del bien… justo a tiempo para morir por una razón valida y valiosa.

Si, quizás su hermano se volviera un traidor a los moritfagos. Quizás ya no compartiera sus ideales de poder y riqueza y quizás por ello era por lo que le habían matado tras haberle hecho sufrir tomentos inenarrables. Quizás Severus sólo había sido uno más de los mortifagos que encontraban que el mal no era la opción correcta.

.-.

Ahora lo comprendía un poco más. Ahora comprendía algo de los retazos de conversaciones que había logrado escuchar entre él y Albus Dumbledore. Ahora comprendía un poco más al hombre que se encontraba frente a él, hundido y derrotado, deseando la muerte para dejar de sufrir.

Tomó una decisión.

Rápida, contundente.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado entre aquellos dos antiguos enemigos, muchas entre los dos.

Ahora comprendía un poco más que era lo que sentía en su interior el que había considerado hasta hacia unos momentos sólo un traidor… y sabía que tenía que hacer algo más…

Por él, por su hermano, _por Severus._

.-.

Miró las cadenas que apresaban sus muñecas.

Miró la pared estudiándola.

Miró hacia la otra persona que se encontraba en la habitación, tumbada, vuelta hacia la pared, dando la espalda a los demás ocupantes…

Y, cuando había planeado ya que iba a hacer, cuando ya estaba levantándose para iniciar su arriesgado y desesperado intento… escuchó un grito.

Un grito que helaba la sangre, congelando y haciendo que todos cuanto lo oyese quedase inundado de una gran desesperación, una gran angustia…

Un espantoso grito que le hizo caer al suelo inmediatamente, faltándole el aire, creándole un gran vacío en lo que era antes su interior. Las cadenas le rodeaban por doquier.

Un grito que retumbó y retumbó en su mente una y otra vez…

Nadie más lo oyó, nadie más lo pudo escuchar, sólo él.

Un grito que le dejó en ese instante sin nada: sin esperanzas, sin sueños, sin futuro… pues había reconocido al propietario de esa voz.

Sabía quien era… y lo que iba a suceder.

Escondió el rostro entre las manos y lloró amargamente por aquel futuro que ya no compartirían juntos.

.-.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

.-.

Su vida, su futuro, se desmoronaba como un castillo de naipes frente a sus ojos. Se destruía y desmoronaba como si nada, como si fuera algo insignificante… como si no fuera una vida lo que había en juego. Como si no fuera su propia vida.

Veía la muerte acercándose, cruel, decidida, inexorablemente.

Veía su fin acercándose, el rayo verde surcando el espacio que les separaban, igual que le había sucedido unos instantes antes a Dumbledore le sucedería a él. Caería al suelo como había caído el director para no levantarse nunca más, para no volver a abrir los ojos y no ver el cielo ni el sol. Ni las lunas o estrellas. Ni el rostro de los seres queridos, de los seres amados.

No, nunca les volvería a ver.

Y subirían por su marcha.

Llorarían por su muerte.

Nunca más estarían juntos ya.

Nunca más se volverían a ver.

Nunca más reiría con Ron, hablaría con Hermione… sonreiría con Ginny.

Nunca más.

Sus ojos se empañaron instantáneamente por aquellas imágenes que ya no volvería a ver, por aquellas situaciones que ya nunca más volvería a disfrutar… por aquellas personas que ya nunca más podrían disfrutar de su compañía. De un futuro que acababa en esos momentos para él.

En cuanto llegase a su destino el fatal rayo.

.-.

Como un sueño vio su cuerpo caer al suelo, vio la sonrisa de superioridad de Voldemort, vio un futuro lleno de tinieblas y oscuridad… Vio sufrir a los que más quería. Vio el dolor y la pena reflejados en sus rostros, como caían uno tras otro bajo aquella misma maldición. Como sufrían por su marcha y por su muerte, como lloraban hasta que sufrían su misma suerte.

Vio su cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Vio el cuerpo de Dumbledore también, a unos metros de él. Vio las cenizas del fiel fénix. Vio el desastre causado… y supo que no lo podía permitir, que tenía luchar para que las imágenes que había visto hacia unos instantes no se volviesen realidad.

No, no podía morir.

No ahora.

No podía dejar de luchar tan rápido.

Tenia que defenderse, como pudiese. Tenia que matar a aquel ser que se llamaba Voldemort aunque ello le costase la vida, pero al menos lo hacia por una causa: por sus seres queridos.

No podía dejar que le venciese tan rápidamente.

No podía desistir y permitir que el rayo le alcanzase y matase justo en ese momento.

Con rabia, apretó aun más entre sus manos la varita de su madre, esperando el milagro que le salvase de aquella situación sin salida aparente.

El rayo verde seguía avanzando… no habían pasado más que unos pocos instantes desde que todo empezase a surcar su mente.

.-.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

.-.

Nunca supo de que manera se había desembrazado de las cadenas que le aprisionaban las muñecas y los tobillos porque en esos instantes sólo tenía un objetivo en la mente, una meta: salir de ahí como pudiese.

¡Tenía que hacerlo!.

¡Tenía que escapar!.

A pesar de la debilidad de su cuerpo tras varios días sometido a la privación de la libertad, éste le respondió de idéntica forma que si nada hubiera sucedido. Su voluntad de salir, de no permanecer más en ese lugar le daba fuerzas donde no esperaba encontrar. Su decisión y desesperación por ayudar a alguien que le importaba muchísimo, más incluso que su propia vida.

Tenía que ayudarle.

No podía dejar que sucediese aquello que había imaginado, después de oír aquel gripo desesperado resonándole en su cabeza.

Estaba en peligro, tenia que volver, estar a su lado, ayudarle… defenderle.

Si había que enfrentarse al mal mismo lo haría si con eso ayudaba a Harry, a la persona que era todo para él ahora. Su ahijado. El hijo de James, de su mejor amigo.

.-.

La fuerza y la voluntad férrea habían hecho posible que las cadenas se rompiesen con sus tirones desesperados, con los golpes que le había infringido con furia… y ahora estaba libre.

El grito todavía resonaba en sus oídos. Un grito que sonaba igual que si sucediese algo inesperado, un grito en que existía incredulidad ante lo que estaba sucediendo, y también temor ante lo que sucedería a continuación… un grito que el había oído en sus propias pesadillas, cuando veía como Harry moría ante sus ojos sin poder hacer él nada. Sus pesadillas más aterradoras.

Ahora tenia que volver No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Tenia que ayudarle. Estaba en peligro y él, su padrino, la única persona responsable de él, no estaba a su lado. Tenia que escapar.

.-.

Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor le reveló que sus dos compañeros de celda, Remus y Severus, le miraban incrédulos, como si no pudieran llegar a creerse que había logrado deshacerse de las cadenas que le opriman… pero era verdad, lo había hecho. Estaba libre.

Aunque… no podía dejarles atrás, no podía aventurarse por los túneles y la mansión dejándoles atrás.

No a Remus, a su amigo, al único de los merodeadores que, junto a él, permanecía con vida.

Y Severus… en cualquier otro tiempo pasado no le hubiera importado dejarle atrás, pero ahora le comprendía, veía en él a una persona que había dado su vida, sus ilusiones, su futuro por personas que no apreciaban su trabajo. Sin decir nada, sin quejarse… aguantando sin defenderse.

No, no podía dejarle atrás.

Mirando a todos los lados, localizó una gran piedra en la pared, lo bastante alta para que no la alcanzara una persona que estuviese encadenada, pero él ahora estaba libre… y tras un par de saltos, logró arrancarla de su lugar y acercase con ella a Remus. Éste, adivinando que intenciones tenía Sirius, extendió en el suelo la cadena que le ataba a la pared. Les costó unos minutos hasta que se hizo la primera muesca en unos de los eslabones, pero tras ese, existieron mucho más, y rápidamente la cadena quedó colgando por ambas partes. Sin decir palabras, sólo con gestos, se dedicaron a las otras cadenas que le privaban de libertad. En pocos segundos, los dos merodeadores estaban libres.

.-.

Cuando Sirius le ayudo a levantarse, Remus pudo ver en los ojos de su amigo el brillo de decisión que había en su interior… pero si aquello le sorprendió un poco, más lo hizo la acción siguiente del animago, pues recogiendo la piedra que había utilizado para liberar a Remus, se dirigió hacia el tercer ocupante de la celda, el único que estaba con cadenas todavía.

Tras unos instantes de desconcierto, y reponiéndose de la impresión que aquello le había causado, fue a ayudar a Sirius, y enseguida las últimas cadenas se rompieron, recuperando todos la libertad arrebatada.

Severus parecía aturdido, cuando le ayudaron a poner en pie. Aturdido y sorprendido…

Y, en el mismo momento en el que fue a abrir la boca para decir algo, se desmayó, del cansancio, del dolor… de las emociones sentidas.

No llegó a caer al suelo, pues un par de brazos frenaron su caída. Dos brazos que supieron que nunca era tarde para reparar los daños causados. Un segundo después, otra persona le ayudó a sostener el cuerpo desmayado del hombre.

Con un par de patadas a la puerta, con la misma inexplicable fuerza que le había ayudado a deshacerse de las cadenas que le habían aprisionado, Sirius fue el primero en franquear la puerta.

Ya quedaba menos.

En cuanto llegasen a una zona donde se pudiese desaparecer, se trasladaría a su casa… tenia que descubrir que Harry se encontraba bien y que el grito que había resonado en sus oídos sólo había sido futuro de su imaginación y de las angustias pasadas.

Paso a paso se encaminaron hacia la salida de la casa… por pasillos inexplicablemente vacíos…

Paso a paso hacia la libertad.

.-.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

.-.

A miles y miles de kilómetros de ese lugar, a miles y miles de metros de distancia, una persona se encontraba sumida en un inquieto sueño. En él no distinguía nada, tan sólo luces y sombras. Oscuridad y brillos distantes que se entrecruzaban una y otra vez. Apareciendo y desapareciendo. Destelleando… apagándose.

Luces y sombras.

El destello más brillante y la más completa oscuridad

La nada y el todo.

Una luz aparecía de repente y al cabo de un instante ya sólo quedaba de ella el recuerdo de su presencia. Fugaz, pero duradera. Su destello final había protegido a otra de las luces que se encontraban rodeadas de oscuridad… pero por poco tiempo, pues aquella desapareció también al cabo de unos momentos.

De nuevo oscuridad.

Pero, en medio de aquellas sombras, una débil luz empezaba a parpadear. Débil y vacilante, como si dudase, como si no supiera o tuviera confianza en si misma, en su brillo, en su poder de luz. Parpadeaba y vacilaba. Tenia dudas y se débilmente parecía desaparecer para, después, volver con más fuerzas.

Una luz que crecía y crecía, silenciosamente, sin enfrentarse todavía a la oscuridad que le rodeaba.

Dudaba… mas el brillo era cada vez más grande, parecía que encontraba cada vez más fuerzas para seguir luchando y no rendirse a las sombras. Crecía y crecía sin descanso, haciéndose más grande casi que la luz que antes le precediera, aquella que había desaparecido justo antes de parpadear esa.

.-.

Pero… la oscuridad tenía algo preparado: una energía poderosa se acercaba en esos momentos a la luz que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Una energía igual a la que había hecho desaparecer las otras dos luces, mas fuertes y radiantes que como estaba la luz en esos momentos. No tenia, pues, escapatoria: también desaparecería sin remedio. La energía destelleó un instante en el breve espacio que separaba el centro de la oscuridad de la luz brillante…

Y luego…

… _desapareció._

.-.

Despertó del sueño temblando, un frío terrible recorriéndole implacablemente el cuerpo, una angustia terrible dominándole todo su interior. Una rara sensación, un estremecimiento… y luego…

Nada.

Tal como llegó desapareció las sensaciones y el frío… tan sólo quedándole gotas de sudor en la frente que no sabía porque habían aparecido.

No se acordaba del sueño.

No se acordaba de nada.

No se acordaba de las luces ni de las sombras.

Tardaría todavía un tiempo en volver a recordar lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Tardaría un tempo en averiguar que significaba realmente…

Y, entonces, sin duda, se sumaria a aquellos que ya estaban llorando, lágrimas que caían por los rostros igual que lo estaban haciendo las estrellas en el cielo: abundantes y sin pausas.

.-.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

.-.

La oscuridad le rodeaba.

Una oscuridad que había empezado en el mismo instante en que pronunciase dos palabras que nunca había creído posible pronunciar, e incluso con aquella determinación como lo había hecho: con deseos de matar, de acabar con la persona que tenía delante.

Fue aquello, aquella desesperación, aquella determinación, aquella voluntad férrea de matar por defender a las personas que más quería que hizo poderosa la maldición que lanzó. Una maldición que sólo la había estudiado unos meses de muchos años atrás, pero que muchas, quizás demasiadas para una única persona, había visto su resultado: la muerte tras su impacto.

Primero sus padres, después Cedric… y ahora Dumbledore.

Todos asesinados frente a sus ojos… y todos muertos por él, por ser él quien era.

Por ser él quien tenía el poder de derrotar al señor de las tinieblas, tal y como dictaminaba la profecía que gobernaba su vida.

No podía morir.

No podía dejar que le matasen tan fácilmente.

No cuando tantas personas a las que amaba y quería estaban en peligro si él dejaba de vivir.

Por aquello había gritado con desesperación aquella maldición, la maldición asesina. Con toda la rabia e ira de su interior, con todas su voluntad de matar a la persona que tenia delante.

La muerte enfrentada a si misma.

De ahí había salido la oscuridad.

.-.

Los hechizos chocaron a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, lanzándole contra la pared, lanzándole paradójicamente al mismo lugar donde su padre había perdido la vida… pero él no. Él estaba vivo, respiraba y la sangre todavía circulaba por sus venas en ese circuito sin fin.

Vivo y con los ojos llenos de determinación de lucha.

Aceptaba su destino: si era el único que podía acabar con el señor oscuro lo haría… aunque le fuese la vida en ello… pero lo haría.

Le mataría.

.-.

A medida que avanzaba, cada vez más deprisa, la oscuridad que le rodeaba empezaba a parecer más grande, invadiendo todo cuanto existía en el lugar, ensombreciendo, haciendo palidecer las escasas luces que existían a través de la ventana, oscureciendo todo y quedándose tan sólo los dos combatientes existiendo.

Uno y otro.

Los dos únicos seres que vivían, existían, en ese preciso momento.

Los ojos carmesí y la negra capa, más negra que la negra oscuridad que le rodeaba, era lo único que permitía descubrir que había alguien frente a él. Que tenía un contrincante de carne y hueso, y maldad, aunque dudaba que tuviera alma. El brillo de una estrella fugaz le permitió ver entonces como la satisfacción había desaparecido del rostro de Voldemort, dando paso a la más completa perplejidad.

.-.

Harry gritó, más la voz no resonó en la habitación. Abrió la boca y tan sólo se escuchaba silencio, ni un ruido, aunque todavía resonaban en sus oídos, en las paredes, el eco de la explosión de aquellas dos maldiciones cargadas de poder.

.-. Tom – voceo de nuevo Harry, ya sin temerle, ya siguiendo el ejemplo de la última persona que se había sacrificado por él, la única que había visto hasta ese momento a un ser que se podía vencer, no al señor de las tinieblas. Tom, se llamaba Tom… y lo podría derrotar si ponía todas sus fuerzas en el empeño – Tom – volvió a repetir, dándose a si mismo fuerzas y ánimos para lo que tuviera que llegar: el destino para el que había sido elegido.

Los dos ojos rojos, helados y carentes de compasión, le miraron fijamente, inescrutables, como si todavía no pudiesen creer lo que había sucedido, como si buscasen una explicación lógica a aquello tan inesperado como imposible… mas, la voluntad de no morir, la voluntad de sacrificarse por las personas que se amaban, de no importar nada mas que ellas, ni siquiera la propia persona… de querer hasta el extremo de luchar por ellas y no por uno mismo… eso era lo más grande y poderoso que existía.

Igual que había hecho su madre cuando él tan sólo era un bebé: dar su vida por otra persona…

No le importaba ya si moría, pero había que intentarlo, por ellos.

Sólo por ellos.

Aquel poder era el que se había enfrentado a la maldición asesina de su enemigo… y había creado toda aquella oscuridad, pues ninguna de las dos había vencido.

El mago oscuro alzó su varita con una mano, dispuesto a causarle dolor, a hacerle sufrir hasta que pudiese cogerle desprevenido para matarle. Ahora lo que quería era verle sufrir, regocijarse con su sufrimiento… después matarle. Quería verle suplicar por su vida inútilmente. Dolor, dolor. Eso era lo que quería…

.-.

Una pesadilla, eso era lo que era. Una pesadilla, un mal sueño del que podría no despertar nunca, del que podría nunca salir. La oscuridad le rodeaba por todas partes mientras seguía avanzando, acercándose a Voldemort y teniendo la varita dispuesta a atacar a la menor oportunidad.

Pero, pensó, en esos últimos momentos, de su vida, la pesadilla de Voldemort sería él, Harry Potter. Él haría cuanto pudiese, cuanto estuviese en sus manos para que su sacrifico no fuese en vano.

Blandió la varita, fuertemente, dispuesto a atacar con todas sus fuerzas en ese intrates.

.-.

Harry gritó con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, con la decisión férrea de acabar con el mago que le amenazaba, a él y al resto del mundo. Gritó desesperado el único hechizo que tenia en mente, aquel que había utilizado unos instantes atrás, aquel que nunca antes había pensado siquiera usar. Nunca antes había imaginado que se enfrentaría a Voldemort y pudiese amenazarle con la maldición asesina… una segunda vez. Nunca. Ni en sus más remotos sueños.

.-.

La fuerza de la maldición sorprendió a ambos combatientes. El ímpetu que llevaba hizo que él mismo chocase de nuevo con la pared que había abandonado unos momentos atrás. La fuerza, la rabia que guiaban al rayo eran tan grandes y tan poderosas que la luz se vio y no se vio surcar en el espacio. Rápida, fugaz…una luz parpadeando un instante, sin posibilidad de escapatoria.

El golpe contra la pared fue tan brusco que estuvo a punto de caer en la oscuridad más absoluta. La cabeza le retumbaba, de las palabras pronunciadas allí todavía quedaba un ligero eco… que se fue apagando hasta que quedó sólo silencio. La oscuridad seguía, pero parecía algo diferente… y mucho silencio.

.-.

Cuando la oscuridad y el humo se disiparon lenta y ligeramente frente a él, y comprobando con sorpresa que nada grave le había ocurrido en su cuerpo (tan sólo un ligero dolor de cabeza que empezaba a aparecer), Harry se empezó a enderezar del suelo. Pasada la primera impresión, pudo distinguir en el otro extremo de la habitación al mago contra el que se había enfrentado, a Voldemort… en el suelo, la varita a unos pocos centímetros separada de él.

Caído y desarmado.

El mago más temido del mundo yacía boca arriba… inconsciente… quizás muerto.

.-.

Harry se levantó completamente, sin poder creerse todavía lo que veían sus ojos, la escena que tenia enfrente. Sin poder dar crédito de lo sucedido. No todavía. Tenia que acercarse para comprobar que eso era realmente realidad, no una absurda e imaginada… y esperada… visión. Que estaba sucediendo de verdad. Que había ocurrido finalmente nadie esperaba: Voldemort había sido derrotado… y él… él estaba vivo.

Mas, cuando Harry intentó dar un paso, cayó dolorosamente sobre sus codos y rodilla: no tenía fuerzas, no podía con su cuerpo. Sólo le quedaban unas pocas gotas energía, de vida, tras aquel desesperado hechizo que había lanzado con todo su poder y voluntad.

Se arrastró a gatas, poco a poco, hasta donde el cuerpo del mago oscuro se encontraba, poniendo en aquel esfuerzo todas sus energías. Por el camino, el jersey que llevaba cayó finalmente al suelo, roto tras el primer ataque de Voldemort. Poco a poco ya quedaba menos trozo para llegar, y Voldemort no se movía, no parecía respirar, no daba señales de haber sobrevivido a esa maldición.

¿Seria posible?.

¿Podía ser posible lo que veían sus ojos?.

¿Era realidad o tan sólo un sueño, una ilusión?.

¿Voldemort ya estaba destruido?.

¿Había terminado la batalla?.

¿Había terminado ya la segunda guerra?.

¿Había concluido ya todo?.

¿Él, Harry Potter, un muchacho de tan sólo diecisiete años, había vencido al mago más poderoso y terrible del mundo y de la historia, al que ningún otro, ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore había podido derrotar?.

¿Lo había hecho?.

.-.

Pues, aunque una profecía había augurado que sólo él podría acabar con el señor de las tinieblas, todavía no llegaba a creerse lo sucedido

¡No era posible!.

El joven lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, jadeante, deteniéndose en los destrozos de la batalla: los muebles caídos, las paredes manchadas… el cuerpo del director de Hogwarts a varios metros de ellos.

¿Era posible que él hubiese vencido donde nadie lo había hecho, donde nadie lo esperaba?.

Todo parecía indicar que si, pero todavía no terminaba de creerse lo sucedido.

.-.

Nublosos sus ojos, velada su vista, sentía como sus últimas fuerzas se escapan de su cuerpo. Pero no tenía miedo ya, no porque sabía que al despertar volvería con los seres que más quería: todo había terminado, el mal no existía, podía volver con ellos ya.

La guerra había concluido, el terror y el mal desaparecidos.

Voldemort estaba derrotado… destruido… y él… él había vencido.

Había ganado.

Una sonrisa cruzó su cansado rostro.

Si. Volvería a casa, volvería a ver a Ron, a Hermione… a Ginny.

Y nunca más se separarían… nunca más.

Siempre estarían juntos, pasase lo que pasase.

.-.

Por fin llegó hasta el cuerpo inerte de Voldemort. Su enemigo, su destino escrito desde antes de que naciera. Una profecía que se había realidad: en verdad había tenido el poder para derrotar al señor oscuro…

Y, entonces, en el mismo instante en que llegó a su lado… los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron de par en par, exhalando una fuerza como nunca antes habían tenido, irradiando una oscuridad como nunca antes se había conocido sobre la faz de la tierra. Carentes de piedad y vida, pero llenos de maldad, de poder… de destrucción… de muerte.

¡No podía ser!.

"Avada Kedravra"

Por sexta vez en esa noche, la maldición asesina fue pronunciada en esa casa.

Dos palabras apenas susurradas, dos palabras que nunca jamás había pensado en volver a escuchar jamás, que nunca había pesando oír de nuevo.

La oscuridad retornó.

E tiempo se detuvo de nuevo, suspendido en un instante.

Nada era real: no había vencido, sino que era derrotado en el último instante.

Harry clavó la vista en el ser que tenia frente a él, el ser carente de alma pero lleno de maldad y oscuridad, y en los escasos instantes de los que disponía antes de que la maldición asesina llegase a él (no había posibilidad alguna de escapar, estaba demasiado cerca… y ya las fuerzas que tenia eran demasiado débiles para defenderse de nuevo)… en esos escasos momentos antes de sucumbir, volvió a pronunciar, y por tercera vez en esa noche y en toda su vida, el hechizo que nunca jamás había pensado que podría utilizar tan furiosamente contra alguien, con la voluntad de matar como nunca antes se había imaginado que pudiera llegar a tener.

Ahora, y más que nunca, deseaba matarlo, deseaba acabar con él, pues no quería que su muerte no hubiese servido para nada, que su sacrifico había sido en vano

"Avada Kedravra" pronunció con decisión.

.-.

Un destello verde… y después… sólo oscuridad.

Cada rayo impactó en su objetivo.

Cada maldición en su destinatario.

.-.

Una oscuridad acogedora, protectora, cálida…

Harry se dejó caer en ella, sabiendo que todo había sido concluido.

Que todo había acabado… incluso su vida.

Una sonrisa triste apareció entonces en sus labios, las últimas fuerzas reunidas para ese gesto…

Si, todo había acabado, pero le hubiera gustado disfrutar tanto de aquella victoria sobre el mal… aunque fuera sólo por un instante. Aunque fuera tan sólo por un momento.

Oscuridad.

Oscuridad…

Y luego…

… _silencio_

Como aquella noche de Halloween de hacia tantos años, el silencio se apoderó de aquella casa, de aquel lugar.

_La oscuridad y el olvido recibieron con los brazos abiertos a esos dos seres unidos por el destino._

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_


	11. El fin de la segunda guerra

Hola y saludos a todos/as  
Bienvenidos y gracias por estar por aquí, por leer, por seguir la historia.  
Esta vez si, después de varios meses 0.0 he podido ponerme tranquilamente a contestar vuestros maravillosos, reconfortantes y estupendos comentarios que me hacéis (aunque, en muchos de ellos, sobretodo los del último capitulo, me haya ganado alguna que otra mirada asesina, jaja) Como siempre, al finalizar el capitulo, se encuentran las contestaciones.  
Ahora si, ya pueden ponerse cómodos en las sillas, sillones y demás utensilios de sentarse, y pueden empezar a leer y averiguar que ha sucedido.  
Un gran besazo muy grande para todos los lectores.

**Capitulo 11 El fin de la segunda guerra**

Parecía que nada había cambiado, que nada había sucedido, pero la realidad era que aquella noche, justamente esa noche de agosto… el mundo había cambiado, la segunda guerra había concluido. Pero ¿a que precio? Eso era lo que no se sabía todavía, pues todavía no se había descubierto lo ocurrido.  
Se sentía un leve cambio en el aire, en la brisa, en la luz.  
Los corazones parecían latir más decididos, sin miedo.

Quizás fuera a causa de la lluvia de estrella de aquella noche, pensaban algunos al despertar aquella mañana y sentirse levemente distintos.  
Quizás fuera por las ligeras gotas de agua que caían desde la madrugada, dando un aspecto distinto al paisaje, a las calles. Lluvia que caía sin pausa, sin prisa, despacio, casi sin percatarse, dejando tras de sí una frescura y un olor distinto, vacío de todo temor.  
Quizás fuera a causa de todo ello y a causa de nada.  
Quizás fuera sólo una sensación o el despertar de la esperanza de que la guerra terminase, una esperanza que había crecido tanto que ahora, en aquel día limpiado por la ligera lluvia, parecía hacerse realidad.  
Si, quizás fuera a causa de todo ello… y quizás fuera a causa de algo que no sabían.  
Quizás fuera porque la razón del cambio todavía nadie lo sabía.  
Pero… se presentía.  
Se presentía que algo había sucedido.  
Que algo había ocurrido aquella noche, tan parecida a otras y tan distinta de la mayoría.  
Algo que había hecho que la sensación de temor predominante durante los últimos años desapareciera de los corazones de cada persona. Algo que predominaba en el aire, algo que hablaba de felicidad y de paz…  
La misma sensación, la misma sensación… que sintiera la gente cuando, casi dieciséis años antes, la primera guerra fuese concluida.

Fue entonces, cuando los más veteranos y los más observadores se dieron cuenta de la similitud.  
Y todos sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia una persona en concreto, hacia el mismo protagonista de aquella noche de hacia tantos y tantos años… al único que se pensaba que había sobrevivido aquella noche, hasta que el mal volvió a renacer por sorpresa…  
A un niño que aquella noche perdiera a sus padres, quedando él indemne de la maldición más terrible que existía: de la maldición asesina. Ese infante, ese niño de apenas poco más de un año, que había perdido a sus padres, sólo había resultado marcado con una cicatriz. Y el mal había sido derrotado, no vencido. La primera guerra había terminado entonces. El mal había desaparecido durante años y años… hasta que empezó la segunda.  
Una guerra que parecía que ya no existía.

Esas personas, aquellas pocas que descubrían que la sensación era la misma, dirigían sus pensamientos hacia esa persona, hacia aquel niño que se llamaba Harry Potter.  
¿Que había sucedido?  
¿Había vencido?  
¿Había derrotado a Lord Voldemort otra vez?  
¿Estaba vivo?  
¿Qué había sucedido exactamente aquella noche?  
Muchas preguntas… y muchas sin respuestas.  
Pero… lo que si estaba claro era que la segunda guerra había concluido.  
Y la gente, tanto los que presentían lo que había sucedido en aquella noche, tanto los que sentían algo distinto en sus corazones, tanto muggles como magos, tanto adultos como niños… todos ellos sentían un cambio en el aire, en la brisa, en la vida misma, que parecía despertar de un largo y oscuro sueño.

Las estrellas fugaces de la noche, que estuvieron cayendo hasta que el sol decidió que era hora de su aparición, hasta los instantes antes del primer amanecer de aquella nueva época de paz y tranquilidad, dieron paso a fuegos artificiales y a miles de aves volando raudas y veloces a través del limpio cielo. Aves que volaban llevando las noticias a lo largo y ancho de las ciudades, del país.  
Aves que acompañaban a la ligera lluvia que caía limpiando y trayendo aires de frescura.  
Aves que competían en el cielo con los estallidos de alegría de varios magos al averiguar que la segunda guerra había concluido ya.

Lo que no sabía todavía nadie era el precio que se había cobrado aquella victoria, el precio que se había pagado para que la paz volviera. Un precio demasiado alto Un precio demasiado valioso.  
Un cambio de paz por muerte. Un cambio demasiado doloroso para todo el mundo.

Las luces, la lluvia, los primeros rayos de sol, las lechuzas… todo ello aparecía en el cielo de un mundo libre de temor, libre ya de miedo, libre ya de sufrimiento. Libre ya de mal.  
Y pocos, muy pocos, estaban llorando también… al comprender la razón de lo sucedido aquella noche.

_**ooooOOOOoooo**_

Alastor Moody volvió a mirar con preocupación el paisaje frente a sus ojos. El horizonte que se extendía largamente tras la ventana. Miraba y miraba, esperando una señal que no llegaba… _y que no llegaría. Nunca lo haría. Pero aquello no lo sabía todavía el viejo y experimentado auror.  
_Miraba y observaba con preocupación las lechuzas que volaban sin cesar, volando de un lado a otro, llevando buenas nuevas, llevando la noticia de los deseos concedidos de la paz tan añorada… del fin de la segunda guerra.  
Si, él había oído los rumores, había escuchado aquellas conversaciones donde se celebraba el fin de los tiempos oscuros. Había sentido, al igual que los demás, esa sensación de alegría en su interior… _acompañada por un funesto presentimiento.  
_Por aquello se encontraba ahí, al lado de la ventana, en la tarde de ese día, esperando la llegada de una lechuza que nunca llegaría. Cada vez más preocupado por la falta de noticias, observaba los últimos destellos de fuegos artificiales que se extinguían tras un edificio cercano.  
"Insensatos", pensó, y de nuevo dirigió sus ojos hacia el azul cielo, ya libre de las nubes, ya resplandeciente y con el sol tremendamente brillante y cegador, como nunca antes se hubiera visto en los últimos años. Claramente parecía que algo había sucedido: se mirase a donde se mirase, todo parecía igual y a la vez muy distinto a como era antes. Un cambio apenas imperceptible, pero de lo que uno se daba cuenta rápidamente.  
Con un funesto presentimiento se había levantado aquel día, y todavía esa sensación no había desaparecido de su interior. Algo había sucedido, y cada segundo, minuto, hora que transcurría, más se daba cuenta que aquella mala sensación tenía que ver con la falta de noticias… y con ese cambio en el ambiente.

Volvió a observar con la frente fruncida el paisaje que se veía por la ventana. Que extraño había sido el día anterior: la orden del fénix había dejado de existir… y ahora Albus Dumbledore no daba señales de vida. Ni una, y eso que había concertado en notificarle el lugar al que se dirigían, el lugar en donde iba a pasar los últimos días de agosto antes de empezar el curso con Harry. El lugar donde iban a estar los dos, preparándose, estudiando antes de separarse… El lugar que no le había querido decir. El lugar que había mantenido el director en secreto.  
En esos instantes se maldijo a si mismo por no haberle insistido más y por estar ahora, toda la mañana, toda la tarde, todo el día, esperando la llegada de una lechuza, o de una señal que, como ya se ha dicho, nunca llegaría.  
Una vez más, unas chispas de luces de diversos colores destellearon sobre los altos tejados de Londres, expresión de alegaría por aquel fin de la segunda guerra.  
Y una vez más, una persona miraba preocupada por una ventana del ministerio de magia, teniendo en su interior un mal presentimiento.

_**ooooOOOOoooo**_

El rojo autobús de dos pisos recorría despacio y calmadamente las calles de la ciudad. Aquel día era su último día de servicio y mucha gente había aprovechado para recorrer, sobre él, las calles por las que antes habían caminado tantas y tantas veces. Además, había que añadir, aquel día que al principio había amanecido lluvioso y gris, se había transformado en resplandeciente y luminoso. Un día de verano como nunca antes se había visto. Y por ello estaba lleno, totalmente lleno el vehículo.  
A veces, si uno se podía fijar bien en el cielo, se veía pasar aves curiosas para aquellas horas de la tarde: lechuzas, aves nocturnas, que sin embargo, aparecían ahora.  
Al principio las exclamaciones de sorpresa de todos los transeúntes y viajeros habían sido constantes, pero ahora, cuando ya llevaban rato viéndoles volar, ya se habían acostumbrado y no causaba tanta sorpresa. Bueno, en realidad a veces si, cuando veían a las lechuzas desaparecer en el interior de edificios, pero el porqué de aquel comportamiento no se lo preguntaban.  
Eran, efectivamente, muggles, personas no mágicas, no magos, y por eso mismo les causaba impresión lo que sucedía a su alrededor… aunque, a decir verdad, entre ellos, los viajeros del autobús, se encontraban cuatro magos, cuatro personas pertenecientes al mundo mágico pero que tampoco tenían noticias de lo que sucedía, algo que no tardarían en averiguar.

El autobús recorrió los últimos metros de aquella calle en la que se encontraban y tomó la curva despacio, sin brusquedad. Los edificios de aquella parte de la ciudad eran muy conocidos e interesantes, por lo que los flashes de las cámaras de fotos que los viajeros llevaban centellearon rápida y repetidamente hasta que el autobús describió una nueva curva y entró en un nuevo lugar.  
También, desde la calle, muchos paseantes giraban la cabeza al ver pasar el transporte, despidiéndose interiormente de aquel objeto que había sido uno de los símbolos de la ciudad, y que ahora ya terminaba de dar servicio. Ya se despedía de ellos. Nunca más volverían a recorrer las calles los autobuses de dos pisos rojos, típicamente londinenses, como si fuera un autobús normal.

El viaje llegó a su término, y los viajeros fueron bajando poco a poco de él, como si no quisieran dejar atrás aquel vehículo, pero había que hacerlo, la vida no se podía detener.  
Los últimos que pisaron la calle fueron precisamente las únicas cuatro personas que se habían preguntado con preocupación la razón por la que veían volar tantas lechuzas en aquellas horas del día, cuando lo normal era que no aparecieran tanto… que estuviera aquello más escondido, más disimilado, como siempre se había hecho.  
Mezclándose con la multitud, las cuatro personas (dos adultos y dos niñas) caminaron hasta que se encontraron frente a la puerta de un local. Negro y ruinoso aparecería por fuera. Sin ningún cartel visible, sin nada que lo distinguiera de cualquier otro, sin nada que indicará que allí había algo. Pero, aun así, los cuatro se dirigieron decididos hacia el lugar.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? – preguntó nada más entrar el único hombre del grupo a la primera persona que se cruzó con ellos dentro del bar. A pesar de su aspecto ruinoso, dentro existía una gran actividad y frenesí, como si se celebrase una fiesta. Todos los presentes entrechocaban sus vasos y bromeaban continuamente.  
- ¿No os habéis enterado¡La segunda guerra ha terminado¡El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha desaparecido! – contestó alegremente su interlocutor, y terminada la frase, alzó su vaso lleno a mitad de vino y se lo bebió rápidamente – Eh, tabernero, invita a estas personas: vino para la pareja y zumo para las dos preciosidades que les acompañan. También tienen que celebrar la buena noticia – añadió al ver las caras de sorpresa que ponían.  
- Si, es verdad lo que ha dicho Thomas – dijo el camarero al servirles lo indicado y rellenando al hombre nuevamente el vaso de vino – Dicen los rumores que esta vez quien-ya-sabéis ha desaparecido para siempre. Ha sido derrotado por el joven Potter…  
- La pena es que también se rumorea que Harry ha perdido la vida – añadió tristemente alguien desde la otra esquina de la barra. Su gran cuerpo y su gran barba lo hacían reconocible en cualquier parte: se trataba efectivamente del semi-gigante Hagrid, guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Su cara mostraba un tono levemente rojizo a causa de la bebida – No hay noticias de ellos, ni de Dumbledore – dijo mientras daba largos tragos a la jarra de cerveza que tenía enfrente – Ninguna. Ni una lechuza desde ayer.  
- Hagrid, la falta de noticias no tiene porque ser sinónimo de malas noticias – le comentó el tabernero al rellenarle de nuevo la jarra – No le hagan caso, la realidad es que no se sabe nada. Se dice que ayer, en medio de la abundante lluvia de estrellas, el-que-ya-sabéis perdió todo su poder. Y esta vez ha muerto de verdad. La segunda guerra ha terminado, eso es lo importante – el camarero se reclinó hacia ellos, de forma confidencial – ¿A coste de qué? Bueno, si como se dice el joven Potter y Dumbledore han muerto, ha sido un alto precio. Los recordaremos con alabanzas y alegrías. Nos han dado la paz tantas veces deseada, eso es lo que importa – y dicho eso, se retiró de la barra, dispuesto a atender a un nuevo cliente que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

"_No podía ser_" ese era el pensamiento de aquellas cuatro personas al sentarse en una de las pocas mesas que había libres en el lugar. Anonadadas, aturdidas. Sin poder creer que todo aquello estaba sucediendo en ese instante. Todavía sin poder creerse lo ocurrido, pero las expresiones de alegría que existían a su alrededor indicaban que era cierto: que la segunda guerra había concluido… y a un muy alto coste.  
Todo era tan extraño, tan impactante la noticia, que si no fuera por las voces alegres, las expresiones de alegría y el entrechocar de los vasos y jarras en el bar, al lado de ellos… si no fuera por todo ello, pensarían que estaban bromeando, que sólo era una pesada broma.  
Pero no lo era.  
Habían llegado demasiado tarde  
Entonces, en ese mismo momento, en el instante en que se dieron cuenta de que todo era verdad, realidad innegable, la mujer se puso a llorar al recordar…

_Flash back _

_Levantó la vista y contempló el castillo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Habían pasado tantos y tantos años desde entonces, desde que dejase aquel lugar, que ahora le resultaba raro volver, verlo de nuevo. Era la primera visita que hacia en calidad de adulto, de no estudiante. De visita al colegio donde trascurriera siete años de su vida. Del lugar donde tantas cosas le habían sucedido.  
Años de diversión, años de aprendizaje.  
Años también de superación y de aceptación.  
Años felices y años tristes… pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo, todos los malos recuerdos eran tan sólo aquello: un recuerdo. Los buenos eran los que le llegaron continuamente a la mente ahora, al subir poco a poco las escaleras, al adentrarse en aquellos pasillos, junto a su esposo.  
Todo había cambiado tanto en su vida… y el castillo permanecía igual que siempre.  
Si, quizás unas pocas grietas más aquí y allá. Quizás un poco más de polvo acumulado. Quizás un poco más de antigüedad. Pero en esencia era el mismo.  
El mismo colegio donde ella estuviera una vez.  
Ahora estaba de vuelta, ahora volvía a verlo, pero esta vez era con otros ojos, con otros propósitos._

_Al aterrizar al presente se encontró con dos ojos azules que le miraban cariñosa y amablemente, tras unas gafas de media luna. La mirada de una persona que se encontraba frente a ella, que le esperaba a ella y a su familia. La mirada calida y agradable que hacia años que no veía… de su abuelo.  
- Bienvenida a Hogwarts, querida Stela.  
Albus Dumbledore se encontraba de pie, junto a las puertas del gran comedor.  
Nadie más había allí ya, pues todos los niños, todos los estudiantes, ya estaban rumbo a sus casas desde el día anterior, cuando finalizara el colegio. Bueno, en realidad casi todos, pues quedaban dos niñas que esperaban precisamente la llegada de esa pareja.  
- Lo siento por la tardanza – se disculpó sinceramente la mujer, tras abrazar a su familiar – Ya sabes que las chimeneas y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, así que tuvimos que venir en coche.  
- No te preocupes, lo importante es que habéis llegado bien – dijo Albus, sonriendo a ambos y agarrando dulcemente del brazo a su nieta para pasar al comedor – Además, como ya sabéis, vuestra hija no está sola…  
- Si, ya nos contó Robin todo por carta – intervino el hombre – Nunca pensamos que Liz también fuera maga. Conocimos a sus padres y eran los muggles más normales que existían.  
- Ellos no fueron sus verdaderos padres. Era adoptada… - Albus paró un momento antes de traspasar las puertas – Hasta hace unas semanas no supo quien era en realidad. Ni que conocía a su padre verdadero. A decir verdad, ni él sabía que tenía una hija. Pero… eso es una historia larga de contar. Como estará con vosotros todo el verano, que os lo narre ella. Es una larga historia de sueños perdidos y esperanzas encontradas – terminó con una de sus apacibles sonrisas._

_En ese instante, en el momento justo antes de abrir las puertas, su nieta observó como el rostro de Albus Dumbledore parecía más surcado de arrugas, más lleno de preocupación aunque intentará esconderlo mediante dulces palabras que les estaba dirigiendo. Algo sucedía, algo que no les quería decir.  
Pero, todos aquellos pensamientos se borraron de su mente cuando piso el suelo del comedor, cuando vio a su hija tras largos meses de ausencia, cuando la estrechó contra sus brazos y la escudriño largamente para comprobar todo lo que había crecido._

_Luego, cuando al final se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas del lugar se dirigían hacia ellas dos, se apartó y pudo observar mejor el lugar, el comedor donde una vez había estado como estudiante. Todo era exactamente igual, nada había cambiado.  
Y, en ese mismo segundo de observación, también pudo ver como una puerta se cerraba, como una negra túnica y su dueño desaparecía sin dejar rastro y sin ruido._

_Más adelante, cuando los cuatro (su marido, su hija y la mejor amiga de su hija) llevaban pocos días en Egipto, en sus vacaciones de verano, pudo saber quien había sido esa fugaz presencia: Severus Snape, que se había despedido de su hija porque tenía que cumplir con su deber. Aquella era la persona de la que había hablado su abuelo antes, aquella era la persona que había encontrado a su hija perdida, una hija que no sabía ni que existía… pero que ahora, tras encontrarla de nuevo, no había querido separarse de ella.  
Pero que, muy a su pesar, lo había tenido que hacer: no podía ponerla en peligro, y por eso ahora ella, la joven Liz, estaba con ellos, disfrutando y viajando lejos de Inglaterra ese verano._

_Fin Flash back_

Seis semanas.  
Tan sólo habían pasado poco más de seis semanas desde que saliesen del país, desde que empezasen sus vacaciones, desde que iniciasen su viaje lejos del centro de la guerra que azotaba el mundo mágico.  
Seis semanas y a la vuelta todo era tan distinto, tan radicalmente distinto.  
Albus Dumbledore había muerto.  
Su abuelo había muerto  
El entrechocar de las jarras, las risas, el bullicio… todo, todo significaba una única cosa: la segunda guerra había acabado.  
Pero para ella, para todos los que se encontraban sentados junto a ella… para todos ellos también significaba otra cosa bien distinta de la alegría y felicidad.  
Sin poder contenerse, escondió su cara entre las manos y lloró amargamente por la pérdida de aquel que había vuelto a ver después de tanto y tanto tiempo. Por la muerte de Dumbledore.  
_Aquellas eran más lágrimas que se añadían a las ya derramadas aquella noche y aquella mañana._

_**ooooOOOOoooo**_

Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en la entrada de un callejón oscuro, lleno de oscuridad, ausente de luz, ausente de toda actividad y vida. Sus pasos le había llevado a ese lugar extraño. Su mente regresaba ahora al presente poco a poco. Su dolor le había enturbiado tanto que no fue hasta que sintió un cambio de luminosidad cuando se dio cuenta de que había estrado vagando sin rumbo, que había estado caminando sin saber a donde se dirigía. Que había estado ausente de su cuerpo durante un largo rato.  
Y, ahora, frente a ella sólo se veían carteles que colgaban ruinosos y destartalados, rotos…  
Todo sin vida, sin atisbo de actividad alguna. Vacío. Sin nadie. Y, en cambio, hasta el día anterior había sido uno de los sitios de mayor actividad de esa parte de Inglaterra., de Londres. Pero ahora no había nada. No existía vida en ese lugar. El leve viento que existía a esa hora de atardecer circulaba libre por doquier.  
Miró con desconfianza la oscuridad que dominaba el callejón. Extraño, increíblemente extraño todo aquello que había ocurrido, que estaba ocurriendo. Todo aquel silencio y toda aquella inactividad.  
En ese instante de desconcierto, cuando todavía no sabia quien era ella y todavía no sabía donde estaba, que era el lugar que observaban sus ojos, un estremecimiento le recorrió todo su cuerpo. Un estremecimiento frío y desalentador: aun no había acabado todo, todavía no… faltaba algo más, aunque no podía concretar el qué… pero algo todavía no había concluido correctamente.

Después, todos los recuerdos de los últimos minutos llegaron a su mente como un torrente salvaje de agua: imágenes que se solapaban entre sí. Imágenes de gente feliz y gente riendo que se transformaban, poco a poco, en caras tristes, rostros llenos de pena y amargura. Imágenes que se transformaban: de la felicidad daban paso a la tristeza, y a la rabia inmensa contra el presente. Y al revés, imágenes de gente alegrándose por las noticias recibidas, por la terminación de la segunda guerra.  
Cayó de rodillas en el suelo: recordaba los últimos días en el colegio, los momentos felices de las vacaciones cuando estuviera lejos del país, con su padre… y recordaban aquella noticia que había escuchado tan sólo unos minutos atrás.  
No podía ser. No podía estar sucediendo eso precisamente ahora.  
Era tan injusto todo.

En el mismo instante en que un par de lágrimas de impotencia cayeron al suelo, la joven sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombre derecho.  
- Te he estado buscando – dijo una voz amiga – Me di cuenta de tu ausencia. Vi como te alejabas – añadió cuando vio la cara preocupada de la chica – Comprendo lo que sientes… pues yo siento lo mismo.  
- Pero… ¿Por qué ha tenido que ocurrir? Harry… no, no tenía que haber muerto. Tan sólo era un poco más mayor que yo. No, no puede ser verdad – agregó entre sollozos incontrolados, mientras sentía el abrazo protector de la otra persona.  
- Nadie, ni siquiera Dumbledore, debería haber muerto. Nadie debería haber muerto – dijo él mientras sus ojos miraban recelosos la oscura entrada al callejón.  
- ¿Pero por qué? No lo comprendo…  
La otra persona no le contestó, pero su abrazo se hizo más cálido, más protector, como si quisiera apartarla de aquellas sombras que miraba de reojo. La sentía entre sus brazos, sueño hecho realidad, pero le apenaba que hubiera sido en esas circunstancias, cuando alguien que conocían ambos, cuando alguien al que apreciaban mucho había muerto. Aquella noticia se había extendido por doquier de lado a lado de Londres, de extremo a extremo del Reino Unido: las lechuzas habían volado raudas y veloces llevando la noticia del final de la segunda guerra.

Él también se había quedado impactado al leer cuánto había costado, cual había sido el precio. Su abuela y él estaban de compras por el callejón Diagon cuando los rumores de la noticia empezaron a circular. Al principio nadie lo podía creer, era imposible de creer, pero luego, cuando miles y miles de lechuzas empezaron a aparecer por el cielo, empezaron a posarse frente a cada tienda o persona, comprendieron que lo que habían oído era realidad. Una innegable realidad.  
Todavía recordaba como se había sentido al leer el periódico "El profeta", la edición especial que habían sacado a lo largo del día en el callejón. En él, muchos testimonios de gente que aseguraban que el-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado había sido destruido. ¿Cómo? No se sabía, pero lo había sido y eso era realmente lo que importaba. Artículos y artículos de testimonios, de gente que aseguraba que la segunda guerra había terminado. Que, en esa noche anterior, en medio de la magnifica lluvia de estrellas que había azotado a la Tierra, la guerra había sido concluida.

Tal y como sucediera años atrás, cuando el fin de la primera guerra, muchos creían en aquellas palabras impresas a causa de lo que sentían, o mejor dicho, de lo que no sentían: el temor y la incertidumbre por el futuro había desaparecido.  
No había testimonios directos, no existía nadie que asegurase haber visto el menor rastro del cuerpo de Voldemort, o cualquier atisbo que certificara que aquellas sospechas fueran ciertas, pero aquella era la sensación general y nadie la ponía en duda: la segunda guerra había acabado y eso era lo que importaba.  
Se apoyaban en lo que sabían y conocían de antes, y como aquella misma sensación ya la habían sentido entonces (cuando la primera guerra ya concluyera), lo lógico era pensar que había ocurrido lo mismo.  
Y, en "El profeta", en un pequeño artículo, escondido entre los testimonios alegres de gente, se indicaba que empezaba la búsqueda de los cuerpos de los dos héroes, de las dos personas que, con su sacrificio, había facilitado el fin del mal: de los cuerpos de Albus Dumbledore y…. de Harry Potter.

Aquello era lo que más le había impactado, que Harry, su compañero de habitación, su amigo, una persona a la que admiraba por lo que era sencillamente, hubiera muerto. Tenía su edad, tenía un gran futuro por delante… un futuro que había dejado de existir. No había explicación, no había palabras para describir la rabia y la impotencia que sentía. No se podía describir la ira que gobernaba su interior.  
- El destino es muy injusto – volvió a decir, apretando a la joven llorosa ligeramente en sus brazos. Él, sentía lo mismo, comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba por su mente en esos instantes de desconcierto. Que raro y desconcertante era el destino.  
Dejó que las lágrimas de ella resbalaran por sus hombros. Dejó que desahogara su dolor en él. Dejó que llorara y llorara, que exteriorizara sus sentimientos. Nadie merecía la muerte tan joven, con tanta vida como le quedaba por delante. No, no era justo nada de lo que había sucedido.

Se encontraban frente a la entrada del callejón Knockturn, ahora vacío, ahora sólo lleno de oscuridad. No existía atisbo alguno de vida, nada allí. Ni rastro de que hubiera ocurrido algo. Nada. Tan sólo el viento silbando solitariamente la calle, soplando las puertas semiabiertas, llevando y dejando polvo en los rincones más escondidos. Nada que indicara que había ocurrido para llegar a ese extremo de no actividad alguna. Absolutamente ninguna pista.  
Ni rastro de vida.  
Y aquello era lo que más le entristecía, pues realmente hacia verdad las palabras y los rumores: el mal había desaparecido. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Tampoco nadie lo sabía, y tampoco a nadie le importaba ahora, en esos momentos de felicidad y alegría total.

Neville acarició lentamente la espalda de la persona a la que abrazada, a la que consolaba en esos instantes de tristeza. Le comprendía, sabia lo que le ocurría en esos instantes. Le acompañaba en sus sentimientos pues eran los mismos que los de él. Había soñado tantas veces con abrazarle, pero nunca, ni en sus más alocados sueños, con el motivo con el que propiciaría aquel encuentro.  
La muerte era tan injusta.  
Quisiera que la realidad no fuera tan cruel.  
Dejó que ella se desahogara, lloraba y maldijera tal y como él había hecho instantes después de conocer la cruel noticia.  
No le rechazaba y eso era lo más importante de esos momentos.  
Estaría junto a ella, le consolaría.  
Con un gesto tranquilizador y alentador, le levantó del suelo y le ayudó a caminar, lejos de aquel callejón oscuro, lejos de aquel recuerdo del mal que parecía que ya se había ido, que había desaparecido.  
La segunda guerra había concluido, ahora debían empezar todos ellos una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

_**ooooOOOOoooo**_

Un par de velas alumbraban débilmente la estancia. El único rastro de luz en medio del lugar. Y, al lado de aquellas dos débiles llamas, una persona estudiaba concienzudamente lo que existía frente a ella en la mesa. Llevaba muchas horas allí, en esa habitación, haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, y una y otra vez sus dedos acariciaban suavemente las cartas, el mazo que había en la mesa, y las ya colocadas.  
El sol estaba en lo alto, casi desapareciendo ya, pero eso a ella no le importaba: las pesadas cortinas que colgaban en las ventanas impedían cualquier atisbo de luz, no proveniente de las velas.  
Una y otra vez, después de un largo y silencioso periodo de estudio de la colocación e imágenes mostradas por las cartas, las volvía a recoger, las barajaba, las mezclaba, las cortaba, y finalmente, las colocaba en una figura predeterminada. Siempre la misma… y siempre las mismas cartas, siempre en la misma posición… siempre la misma respuesta.

Llevaba… ya no sabía cuantas horas llevaban allí, cuanto había trascurrido. Si había sido sólo unas horas o días, si había sido una tarde o una semana entera. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era el desconcierto que le causaban las cartas, lo que decían. Tan deseado y tan anhelado, pero a la vez tan desconcertante… tan… _inquietante_.  
Después de colocar las cartas sobre la mesa antes de acostar, como siempre lo hacia desde que tenía recuerdos, ya había sentido un extraño presentimiento… y el sueño había desaparecido: tenía que averiguar porque ocurría aquello, porque ahora las cartas mostraban aquella disposición, aquel mensaje.

Tanteó a ciegas la mesa auxiliar que estaba a su lado, en busca de una de las pocas tazas de té que había por ahí. Té frío, pero aquello no le importó cuando lo bebió, sus ojos estaban todavía fijos en las figuras de encima de la mesa: El carro, la Rueda, el Colgado, la Muerte, la Estrella… y finalmente, el Mundo.  
Seis cartas, seis al derecho, lo que significaba todo positivo, todo en significado bueno.  
La última vez que había visto una disposición parecida, aunque sólo eran entonces cinco de las seis cartas, había sido hacia años y años. Muchos, quizás demasiados, y habían presagiado cosas buenas y cosas malas: había sido el fin de la primera guerra, pero también la muerte de dos personas, de James y Lily.  
Y ahora estaba ocurriendo de nuevo: las cinco mismas cartas, el mismo significado¿el mismo hecho?

Sybill Trelawney cogió cuidadosamente una por una las cinco primeras cartas, pensando en su significado cada vez que la introducía en el mazo: el Carro, un movimiento, una victoria del bien; la Rueda, un nuevo ciclo, un cambio positivo que ocurría; el Colgado, heroicidad, sacrifico; la Muerte, transformación, renovación; y la Estrella, esperanza realizada. Aquellas eran las mismas que había visto la misma noche de la muerte de los Potter, del fin de la Primera Guerra.  
Lo que le desconcertaba de gran manera era la sexta. Tenía tantos y tantos significados, y ¿cual sería el correcto¿Cuál sería el que correspondía¿Qué significaba el Mundo en esa posición, en ese lugar, en todo aquello que ocurría en concreto?

Una vez más, barajó a conciencia las cartas, tal y como le habían enseñado de su tatarabuela, la gran adivina Cassandra Trelawney, y una vez más, las volvió a desplegar encima de la mesa… de nuevo las mismas seis, y de nuevo, la misma disposición. Todo aquello le desconcertaba de gran manera.  
Fuera, el sol empezó a desaparecer tras las montañas, en aquel primer día de verdadera paz.

_**ooooOOOOoooo**_

Inexplicablemente los pasillos se mostraban vacíos. Todo vacío. Todo sin nada, tan sólo una oscuridad que en vez de agobiante como la habían sentido en la celda, era alentadora, animaba a recorrer esos pasillos, animaba a estar allí. Poco a poco, paso a paso, despacio, muy despacio, fueron recorriendo el lugar, fueron subiendo escalones.  
Y ahora, al final de todo el tramo recorrido, se pararon a coger aire, a llenar sus pulmones con oxigeno, a dejar descansar, aunque sólo fuera por unos pocos minutos, sus músculos cansados, sus cuerpos adoloridos después de tanta actividad y esfuerzo al recuperar la libertas.

Sirius se dejó resbalar por la pared, sentándose a descansar.  
No sabía cuanto llevaban caminando por la mansión, si habían sido minutos, horas, días o incluso semanas. El concepto de tiempo ya no existía, nada lo hacia desde que despertase en aquella oscura celda, en el lugar donde había cambiado tan profundamente con respecto a una persona… en el lugar donde se había dado cuenta de tantas y tantas cosas. En el lugar donde había reencontrado el recuerdo de su hermano, y había reconocido su sacrificio. El lugar del que escapaban, de los barrotes, prisión y privacidad de libertad que habían tenido hasta esos momentos.

Como deseba ya salir al exterior, como deseaba poder llegar a su casa, a su hogar. Poder reunirse con Harry, y disfrutar, felices y alegres, de los últimos días de verano. Poder volver a ser el sustituto del padre que éste nunca había tenido. Estar todas las horas del día con él, dedicación absoluta. Contarle, enseñarle, reír juntos de los tiempos en que los merodeadores hacían temblar a los maestros y al edificio de Hogwarts mismo. El tiempo en que todo era tan distinto, tan diferente.  
Sus pensamientos jugaban en su mente, vagaban a su aire, construían castillos en el aire.  
¿Cómo le había afectado su desaparición?  
¿Qué había sucedido en el mundo en aquel desconocido lapsus de tiempo?  
Si mal no estaban hechas sus cuentas, aunque todo podía ser, no había trascurrido más de doce días desde que su prima les había capturado en el jardín de su casa. En doce días no podía suceder mucho. No daba tiempo…  
Mas… y eso era lo que le desconcertaba, en los pasillos de aquella mansión, en ese lugar que él siempre había creído fortaleza y sede del mal mismo, de Voldemort, no existía alma viviente ninguna. Nadie que les impidiera la fuga. Nadie que apareciese por ahí. Tan sólo ellos tres, nadie más.  
Todo era inexplicable, desconcertante.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, deseando poder concentrar sus pensamientos en uno tan sólo… y en ese instante sintió algo en su interior. Algo que se rompía, que desaparecía. Algo que significaba mucho para él se había esfumado… Cerca de su pecho fue donde sintió el mayor dolor, y encorvándose, sintiendo como sus músculos se agarrotaban una vez más, tanteó con cuidado la ropa que llevaba, buscando algo en concreto, buscando un objeto que, por suerte, ningún mortifago había encontrado.  
Sus manos buscaron nerviosas la abertura, escondida y tan bien disimulada que si uno no sabía que estaba ahí nunca se podía encontrar. Tantearon y buscaron, en movimientos que se entorpecían entre sí a causa del nerviosismo que tenía en su interior.  
Y, al fin, cuando ya pensaba que la torpeza se había apoderado de él, logró sacar de su escondite una minúscula, pero importante en significado, pluma de fénix… objeto que se deshizo inmediatamente después entre sus dedos, convirtiéndose en polvo, y volando lejos de sus manos, dejándolas vacías, sin nada.

Levantó la vista, miró hacia la otra persona que tenía justo a su lado. Remus también había sacado la pluma (con más cuidado y menos nerviosismo que él), y también a él se le había destruido, desaparecido sin razón aparente, convertida en polvo. No hizo falta nada más para que pensaran en el destino del objeto, idéntico al que ellos habían tenido entre sus manos, que Severus Snape (todavía desmayado) tenía en su túnica. ¿Qué había ocurrido en el mundo en esos días que habían estado fuera?  
¿Qué era lo que ocurría para que todo aquello sucediese?  
¿Qué significaba todo aquello?  
¿Por qué la pluma de fénix se había destruido?

Aunque, en esos instantes, decidió Sirius, ya tenían suficientes problemas en la cabeza para añadir aquel ultimo. Y lo primero de todo era salir de ahí, llegar al jardín para poder desaparecer y regresar a su hogar. Salir de aquellos pasillos oscuros y ligeramente tenebrosos por los que una vez habían caminado mortifagos… y por los que parecía que ya nadie estaba.  
Con decisión, reuniendo las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban en su interior, fuerzas nacidas del querer reunirse con alguien, con una persona en concreto, con Harry, se levantó, ayudó a Remus a levantarse (lo veía bastante débil, la luna nueva estaba algo cercana, lo que influía en él en gran manera), y juntos, los dos, volvieron a asir con cuidado el cuerpo desmayado de Severus Snape.  
Los tres caminarían juntos hacia la salida, y juntos escaparían.  
Juntos recobrarían la libertad negada.

_**ooooOOOOoooo**_

Arthur Weasley miró una vez más las llamas de la chimenea, indeciso y dudoso de querer regresar a su casa, temeroso de las noticias que portaba. Había sido un día tan lleno de actividad en el ministerio como nunca antes lo había sido, bueno, si, en realidad sólo una vez lo había conocido allí, en sus primeros años como empleado del lugar, unos dieciséis años atrás. No había duda que lo que había ocurrido entonces estaba volviendo a suceder. No había ninguna duda de que aquello se repetía. Y eso era lo que más le entristecía, lo que sonaba como un débil murmullo en los pasillos del ministerio, en las calles, en toda Inglaterra: Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter habían muerto, derrotando finalmente a Voldemort.

El día antes había sido tan extraño, tan desconcertante: la Orden del Fénix había desaparecido, había muerto, como augurio de lo que le sucedería a su fundador unas horas después. Pero, lo de Harry, aquello era lo que más le entristecía. Era tan joven, le quedaba tanta y tanta vida por delante. Lo consideraba uno más de sus hijos, uno más de su gran familia… y ahora había muerto, desaparecido para siempre de la vida.

Mientras sopesaba en su mano el polvo flu, indeciso de llegar a casa y confirmar la triste realidad, pensó por un momento en lo que sentiría si perdiese a uno de sus hijos, si perdiese a Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron o Ginny… a cualquiera de ellos. La sensación era la misma que sentía en esos instantes: dolor y un vacío en su interior. Una gran herida que tardaría mucho en cerrarse: las personas no deberían morir tan jóvenes. La muerte no tendría que ser tan cruel e injusta.

Unos minutos después, y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, lanzó a las llamas el polvo flu. Éstas se volvieron de un color verde intenso, luego, poco a poco, pronuncio el lugar al cual se dirigía. En su mente la triste sensación del deber que tenía que cumplir. Lo que más temía, lo que más le entristecía, sería darle la noticia a una persona, a uno de sus hijos, en concreto. Se le rompía el corazón cuando la veía triste, cuando la había visto ese inicio de verano melancólica, añorando una compañía, añorando un rostro, a una persona en concreto… Y más se le iba romper ahora cuando le diese la noticia, cuando le viese cara a cara y le dijese esas crueles y despiadadas palabras.  
Si, conocía muy bien aquella sensación del amor, el amor verdadero. La conocía muy bien porque él también lo había padecido en su juventud: el querer estar junto a alguien día y noche, el querer estar siempre junto a la persona querida. Y, tras largos y largos obstáculos, al final todo había acabado bien… y varios hijos se habían añadido a su felicidad. Él y Molly habían superado cualquier adversidad y juntos seguían estando.

Le entristecía tanto darle aquella noticia a la más joven de sus hijos, a Ginny. Cómo desearía no tener que ser portador de aquello, como deseaba no decirle aquellas palabras que hablaban de la pérdida de lo que ella más amaba, de la muerte de Harry. Ni siquiera él quisiera que hubiera ocurrido. No era nada justo lo sucedido. No podía estar sucediendo eso justamente ahora, pero todo señalaba que si, que aquello era palabras correctas, que todo había ocurrido de aquella manera.  
Con pesar, pronunció su rumbo, el nombre de su hogar.  
Tarde o temprano las funestas noticias llegarían a todos los lugares del mundo.  
Como quisiera él que fuesen bastante tarde para no tener que hacer sufrir más a una persona, a su querida hija menor, a Ginny.

-----------

_- Lo siento – le oyó susurrar sinceramente, sosteniéndole la mirada, sintiendo como el dolor brotaba de sus ojos castaños sin cesar. No podía estar sucediendo eso, no, sencillamente no podía – Algún día… algún día… todo esto terminara…Voldemort no existirá y nos volveremos a ver… Te lo prometo… y ya no habrá que temer más por nada… Todo habrá acabado… Entonces… nunca más nos separaremos… – terminó de escuchar. Más las palabras no las oía, tan sólo sentía dolor y más dolor en su interior. No podía estar sucediendo eso, no precisamente ahora, cuando más felices estaban los dos, cuando les quedaban tantas cosas por vivir y por sentir. Cuando había tanta vida por delante.  
Un instante después vio como Harry se volvía, se daba la vuelta y caminaba alejándose de ella… y sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. El eco de los trozos cayendo al suelo resonó en sus oídos tan fuerte y tan duramente que pensó que se quedaría sorda para la eternidad. Casi hubiera preferido morir en ese momento que verle alejarse de ella, que no saber cuando le volvería a ver…  
- ¡Harry! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas y por un segundo pensó que había visto un ligero estremecimiento en él, como si recapacitara en lo que estaba haciendo, como si también él dudase en su decisión de dejarle atrás… pero, sus pasos, para su desgracia, siguieron adelante…siguieron adelante… y luego desapareció, se esfumó…  
En el lugar donde había estado quedó un vacío.  
En su corazón quedó un vacío._

Volaba sobre los árboles. Sin rumbo. Llevaba todo el día así: su mente alejada de su cuerpo. Desde el día antes, desde la tarde de antes, desde que escuchase aquellas palabras, desde que le viese alejarse de ella, marcharse hacia un futuro incierto.  
Volaba sin rumbo, dando círculos sobre los árboles, sin nada en concreto.  
Las paredes de su habitación le agobiaban, le traían recuerdos mirase hacia donde mirase, por ello, llevaba rato allí, afuera, volando sobre la escoba, ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ajena a lo que sucedía… ajena a todo. Ausente.  
¿Por qué sucedía aquello ahora¿Por qué había tenido que alejarse de ella¿Por qué tenían, ambos, que sufrir tanto¿Por qué no podían vivir, sencillamente, sin que nada perturbarse sus vidas, su amor?  
Pero en las mismas preguntas encontraba la respuesta: no, no podían vivir en paz por ser quien era él, por ser sencillamente él, por ser Harry Potter… por ser ella su pareja, por haber estado, más que nadie, ella tan cerca de él.

Sintió en sus mejillas como las lágrimas caían incesantes y descontroladas… y una suave brisa del viento las retiraba ligeramente después, como si alguien estuviese a su lado y la intentase consolar. Un tierno gesto, un gesto lleno de ternura y amor. Pero él no estaba a su lado, y tan sólo había sido imaginaciones suyas, y la complicidad del aire que le hacia ver cosas donde no existían.  
¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?  
¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así?  
Con rabia, ladeó la escoba, cambiando de rumbo bruscamente. Quisiera ser fuerte, no llorar, no sentir esos pensamientos, imaginar que pronto se verían, que pronto volverían a estar juntos… como en el verano, donde pocos días habían estado separados físicamente, tan sólo un mes, pero leyéndose a través de cartas y mensajes había sido casi desde el primer segundo desde que se había separado.  
Pero ahora, la blanca y conocida lechuza que le traía los mensajes añorados no había aparecido en todo el día. Ni rastro. Ninguna noticia de él. Como si la tierra misma se lo hubiese tragado y no quisiera decir nada a cambio.

Su almohada había quedado empapada aquella noche, repleta de lágrimas por la reciente despedida, llena de saladas gotas de agua que significaban su tristeza y amargura. El despertar había sido también muy difícil. El no querer abrir los ojos para no enfrentarse a la cruel y despiadada realidad. El querer seguir en el mundo de los sueños donde todo se hacia realidad, donde Harry todavía seguía a su lado, susurrándole palabras llenas de cariño, palabras llenas de ternura, palabras llenas de amor… como en aquel maravilloso sueño que había tenido justo en el mismo instante antes de despertar:

_Caminaban, corrían juntos, por una hierba espléndidamente verde y ardiente, llena de vida. Los árboles mostraban orgullosos las flores que los cubrían. Todo era maravilloso, lleno de miles y miles de colores, de mariposas que volaban de flor en flor, de cantos mágicos de aves que les trasportaban a ese plano de felicidad total. Y allí estaban ellos, los dos, únicos seres humanos en medio de tanta y tanta belleza. Caminando, corriendo, juntos, de la mano, sintiendo la compañía del otro. Sin saber como había llegado allí. Sin saber donde estaban, pero aquello no importaba nada, sólo importaba la compañía del otro. Estar junto a él. Estar juntos.  
Caminaron y caminaron por en medio de los árboles, jugando a esconderse y atraparse tras los gruesos troncos. Un agradable juego, y más cuando cada vez que uno perdía daba en compensación un ligero beso, justo antes de volver a reír y buscar a su adversario en su escondite.  
Las risas sonaban y se mezclaban con el canto de los pájaros, con el trinar de los jilgueros, con el piar de las aves que, felices, miraban a la joven pareja gozar de su mutua compañía, de sus juegos inocentes y llenos de ternura. De sus besos, de sus abrazos… de su amor verdadero. _

_Ginny rió una vez más, al ver desde su escondite como Harry no podía encontrarla, como buscaba en el sitio incorrecto, como se afanaba en apartar los matorrales, esperando verla tras de ellos. Reía y reía al verle desaparecer por esas ramas, al ver como volvía a salir con varias hojas enganchadas a su pelo, alborotándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Reía y no podía dejar de reír al verle. Al mirar su sonrisa, y su expresión divertida cuando se dirigía directamente hacia donde se encontraban ella, descubierta a causa de su risa. Rió todavía más cuando sintió sus brazos rodeándole, cuando cayeron entremezclados al suelo, cuando entre sus bocas ya no existió espacio alguno: había sido encontrada…  
Rió y rió al sentirse sencillamente feliz por tenerle a su lado…_

Y, entonces, la realidad se hizo presente, el sueño se fue haciendo cada vez más y más borroso hasta que de él ya no quedó rastro, tan sólo el recuerdo. Aunque, al despertar, al abrir los ojos en ese nuevo día, Ginny se tocó ligeramente los labios con los dedos: el sueño le había parecido tan real, que dudaba ahora de que no hubiera sucedido.  
Pero… no podía ser: él no estaba. Harry se había despedido la tarde del día anterior, se había ido sin que nadie supiera a dónde y porqué. Lo hacia para protegerles ¿protegerles de qué? Ya estaban inmersos en la guerra, ya no había escapatoria posible. No tenía que haberse marchado: si había que enfrentarse al mal mismo había que estar juntos. La unión hacia la fuerza….  
Y, a pesar de todo, se había despedido y se había marchado.  
Lágrimas de impotencia y rabia volvieron a aparecer por sus mejillas mientras continuaba con su vuelo sin rumbo, ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ajena a las voces de sus hermanos, ajena a lo que ocurría en la casa, en el presente… ajena a la llegada de su padre a la casa, de las noticias tan amargas que portaba.

-------------

Volaba a la par del viento.  
Sentía su esencia, el aire, rodeándola por doquier.  
Volar le hacia sentirse libre, no estar atada a los problemas de su interior, pues al dejarse llevar con el viento dejaba de pensar, dejaba de ser ella para hundirse como uno solo con el aire, con el viento.  
No pensar, no recordar. No volver a oír aquellas palabras que quemaban su corazón, que estremecían su ser, que le hacían derramar lágrimas, que le instalaban la tristeza en su interior.  
Y al volar le sentía más cerca de ella.  
A él también le gustaba volar, sentir la misma sensación que ella sentía en esos instantes, sentir que las preocupaciones y todo lo malo desaparecía tan sólo por dejarse llevar por el viento. Sin pensar. Sin ser nada, siendo el aire mismo, la esencia misma del viento.  
Volaba y se sentía libre.  
Volaba e imaginaba que nada había ocurrido, que Harry estaba a su lado, junto a ella.  
Que volaban juntos.  
No, otra vez aquel pensamiento, aquella sensación de pérdida en su interior.  
¿Por qué se había tenido que ir?  
¿Por qué la había dejado atrás?  
"_Para protegerte_", había insinuado él.  
¿Por qué?  
Ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a los mortifagos que hiciera falta, tal y como lo había demostrado en su cuarto año en el Ministerio de Magia; incluso se había enfrentado al mal mismo, havia visto cara a cara a Voldemort… y había salido viva de la cámara de los secretos. Cierto, era joven e indefensa por entonces, pero una fuerza, la voluntad de no rendirse, se había instalado en su interior desde entonces. Y el amor había añadido un poco más.  
No era justo, nada era justo.  
Nada de lo que sucedía en esos momentos era justo.

Dio una vuelta más a la escoba, sintió el viento jugando con sus cabellos, con los mechones que le caían sobre la frente, mezclándose con las gotas de sudor del esfuerzo realizado, de la furia e ira descargada. Una vez más, el lugar de vuelo de su hogar se le hacía pequeño, los limites demasiado estrechos. El lugar demasiado agobiante y lleno de recuerdos.  
Quería volar más allá.  
Volar más lejos mucho más lejos.  
Volar hasta quedarse sin aliento, sin fuerzas.  
Volar hasta donde estuviera Harry, hacia donde se encontrase…

Y, en ese mismo instante, en ese mismo momento de decisión de escaparse, recién nacida de su interior, pudo observar como, a unos pocos metros bajo ella, casi debajo mismo de sus pies, se encontraban reunidos todos los habitantes actuales de la casa y de su familia que todavía vivía allí… y todos ellos, todos los pares de ojos, se dirigían directamente hacia donde se encontraba ella, hacia su persona.  
Paró de repente ¿Por qué le miraban con tristeza en sus rostros?  
¿Por qué sus hermanos, porque Ron el primero, apartaba la vista de ella cuando sus miradas se cruzaban¿Por qué bajaba la cabeza apenado¿Por qué nadie le quería mirar más que unos segundos nada más?  
¿Por qué lloraban todos?  
¿Por qué tenían sus ojos anegados de lágrimas al mirarle?  
¿Por qué su madre se apoyaba en su padre y empezaba a llorar amargamente?  
¿Por qué todos, al final, apartaban su mirada de ella apenados, entristecidos, indecisos de pronunciar alguna palabra que le permitiera enterarse de lo que sucedía?  
¿Por qué tenía aquella extraña y funesta sensación en su interior?  
¿Por qué las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos sin razón alguna aparente?  
¿Por qué presentía que tenía que ver con Harry?

Por un momento dudó en quedarse donde estaba, en quedarse eternamente en el aire, no pisar tierra, no volver a la realidad. En seguir en sus sueños, en su existencia paralela, donde no existía el dolor ni la pena. En donde el aire era su único compañero, en donde no sucedía nunca nada malo. En donde las dolorosas noticias no existían, en donde podía seguir siendo feliz imaginando…  
Pero, no podía ser, no podía vivir eternamente allí. No podía aunque lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.  
Con pesar, sintiendo unas lagrimas desobedientes corriendo por sus mejillas, se dispuso a bajar poco a poco hacia donde se encontraban sus hermanos, sus padres, su familia.  
En su interior luchaban dos sentimientos rivales: el querer enterarse que sucedía; y el no querer saber las malas noticias que parecían haber llegado al lugar… _noticias que presentían que tenían que ver con Harry_.

---------

Imposible.  
Tenía que ser completamente imposible.  
No, no podía ser.  
No podía ser verdad aquello, no había sucedido, no había ocurrido nunca, no era realidad. Era una cruel y despiadada pesadilla de la que quería despertar… mas, un dolor en sus rodillas, al caer al suelo al escuchar las palabras, le devolvían al fatídico y no deseado presente.  
No.  
Era… era completamente imposible.  
No podía ser.  
Tenía que ser un sueño... una pesadilla. Una cruel y despiadada pesadilla de las que llegan a la mente y te hacen sufrir como si fuera todo real, pero que, al fin, uno se despierta y comprueba que todo ha terminado. Quería despertar ya. Salir de ahí. Salir de esa pesadilla. Despertar y sentir que nada de aquello había sucedido. Despertar. No ser verdad esas palabras escuchadas instantes atrás.  
Despertar… y que él estuviera a su lado. Que no se hubiera marchado. Que no se hubiera ido. Despertar y estar juntos y nunca separarse. Despertar…. Despertar…. Despertar….  
Aunque… si aquella pesadilla era la realidad, quería seguir soñando, no vivir en aquel presente ya sin sentido de vida. No quería seguir… no cuando él ya no estaba ni estaría nunca a su lado. No cuando su corazón estaba y estaría eternamente en pedazos lanzados al viento y nunca más encontrados.  
No, no quería que todo aquello que sucedía realmente fuese la realidad.  
No, no podía estar… no podía estar… no podía estar….  
Incluso no podía ni pensar en aquella palabra.  
En el significado y asociarlo a él, a Harry.  
Era absoluta y completamente imposible.  
No podía estar…  
Quería despertar de aquel sueño convertido en pesadilla, quería no estar viviendo eso en esos instantes  
Retroceder en el tiempo, volver a estar juntos.  
Que nada de aquello hubiera sucedido.  
Que el no se hubiera marchado…  
Que la realidad no resultara ser igual que una despiadada pesadilla.  
Quería despertar.  
Quería no pensar en que él….en que él estuviese… estuviese…  
Él, precisamente él, el amor de su vida, la otra mitad de su corazón, de su alma…. Él, él… él estuviese… estuviese… muerto.  
No, no y no.  
No podía estar muerto.  
No era posible.  
Tenía que ser una absurda broma sin sentido del destino.  
No podía estar…  
Le dolía fuertemente el corazón al pensar en aquella palabra en concreto, en su significado, en lo que sería para el futuro. En lo que significaría no verle, no poder verle nunca más… en no ver sus ojos, en no ver su mirada llena de amor, en no acariciar su rostro, en no sentirse amada, querida como nunca antes lo había sentido.  
NO  
Quería despertar de aquella inhumana pesadilla.

Ginny levantó la mirada, sus manos aferrando inconscientemente un trozo de jardín, un trozo de tierra arrancada, y se encontraron y fijaron en los pares de ojos que le miraban, en toda su familia rodeándola, apoyándola, consolándola en completo silencio y mutua compañía. No quería la compasión de nadie, tan sólo quería despertar de aquel presente, de aquella pesadilla. No quería miradas compasivas, llenas de pena, de dolor, de aflicción. Llenas de lágrimas. Quería que se acabase esa pesadilla.  
Quería, quería….  
Sólo quería una cosa en concreto… y era lo único que le era vedado, negado, en aquel presente y futuro ahora sin sentido.  
Ya todo significaba nada para ella.  
Todo había perdido su significado.  
La nada se había apoderado de su interior.  
Ahora que él ya no estaba ¿Qué significado tenía la palabra "futuro" para ella?  
Nada.  
Aquel era su significado ahora.  
Significaba nada.  
Ya no existía nada para ella.  
Harry había muerto, había desaparecido… y con él todo lo que era ella, lo que había sido.  
Ya no era nadie.  
Nada importaba.

-------

La luna la encontró todavía allí, en la misma posición, en el mismo lugar, con la misma sensación de vacío que se había apoderado de ella cuando se enterase de aquellas funestas noticias. La escoba abandonada a su lado. Nada importaba. Ni el tacto de la tierra en sus manos, ni el leve viento del anoche que soplaba a su lado. Nada. No importaba nada.  
Rato hacia que en su interior no quedaban lágrimas, no quedaba gota de agua, pero dentro de ella, dentro de su corazón, seguía llorando, seguía y seguía y nunca pararía.  
¿Por qué había tenido que ocurrir aquello?  
¿Por qué no podía ser una cruel pesadilla?  
¿Por qué era la despiadada realidad?

Alguien salió de la casa. Una persona que portaba una manta. Se acercó despacio a ella, al único ser vivo que existía en el jardín. Se acercó y sus pasos sonaron casi silenciosos, como si no quisiera perturbar el lamento de la otra persona. Y, al llegar a su altura, se inclinó, le apoyó la manta sobre los hombros… le consoló en silencio.  
Al levantarse, Molly Weasley se enjuagó las lágrimas que caían todavía por su rostro: había perdido más que un joven que ella conocía… había perdido a un hijo… _habían perdido a Harry.  
_

--------------  
--------------

_**ooooOOOOoooo  
**__**ooooOOOOoooo  
**__**ooooOOOOoooo**_

--------------  
--------------

Contestaciones a los comentarios (aquí llamados reviews XD)  
Lo primero de todo, muchísimas gracias a todos, y de nuevo, una gran, grandísimo, enorme disculpa por ir atrasando y atrasando las contestaciones. Por motivos personales y de tiempo, tan sólo muchas veces podía subir el capitulo y no estar agradeciéndoos personalmente las palabras que ponéis. No sabéis lo que sentía esto en el alma. Además, muchas veces tenía algunas contestaciones para subirlas (cambiar el capitulo, actualizarlo con ellas), pero siempre, entre unas cosa y otras no podía. ¡No sabéis lo que me entristecía!  
Pero ahora, aunque sigo estresada (bastante, tengo muy poco tiempo libre) me he dicho que ya es hora de no dejar las cosas más y más retrasadas, que si no llegara un momento en que las contestaciones ocuparan más que el capitulo (jajaja, y eso que son muy "cortitos" ¿no?) y aquí están.  
Como he dicho, una grandísimo y sincera disculpa por no haber podido contestar hasta hoy mismo.

**Dark** **Lady Evans** Hola guapetona! Agrupando los comentarios de los capítulos 7 a 10, veo que me quieres matar (uy, aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que muy pocas personas quedan sin esa sensación, jejeje) Como viste, a Sirius y Remus (y Severus) no los he matado (he sido buena :D), pero… ay, de la otra persona que dices no puedo decir nada. No voy a abrir la boca… vais a tener que verlo (en este capi ya se desvela un poco su "destino") Tal y como has visto, la separación ha sido un poco… difícil… y lo de mandar a Harry a Mexico, pues va a ser que no puede ser, lo siento mucho. Tienes razón en algo que dices: "asi es la dura realidad" y más cuando se ha determinado que sea asi tu destino (no se si lo vas a comprender, pero algun dia ya sabras que es lo que significa)  
Lo de reviews atrasados y demas por culpa de examenes no te preocupes, que a quien hay que echar la bronca es a mi… por actualizar cada mucho tiempo, y por no contestar a tiempo :P Y… ay, no sigas diciendo eso, pues yo sólo escribo lo que me hace escribir mi musa loca e hiperactiva, jejeje.  
Muy bien eso de esperar al 7 libro para matar o no a Quejicus (espero que Jk tenga preparada una buena explicación para un par de cosas, que me estoy temiendo que… bueno, sin comentarios, aunque sigo defendiendo su inocencia :D)  
Ah, y por cierto, yo no juego :p… lo de lincharme, pues ya sabes donde me puedes encontrarme si te animas a venir (creo que al terminar este capi tendras maás ganas… no sé porqué :p) Si es que… mira que hay pistas y pistas, pero no, no se logran averiguar hasta que es demasiado tarde :p (anda¿a quien me pareceré en eso? Jajaja)  
Mira que pensé en que no deberia subir el capitulo 10 hasta después de navidades, pero… ya eran algunos cuantos dias (muchos) y bueno, que lo puse y… sin comentarios (ya sabía que tendría que esperar, que tanto trauma no es bueno y justo en esas fechas, que triste) Aunque eso si, en compensación, puse una historia muy feliz y romantica :D (¿la has leido ya?... y empece la tercera parte de la trilogía XD, asi que hay para elegir… en compensación con lo malo sucedido aquí XD)  
Espero que te hayas recuperado del shock (aunque no sé si vas a poder, y más después de este capi ) Lo de que ha pasado con el resto de personas… creo que eso ya está respondido… y si, lo siento de nuevo por dejarte "viuda" :´(  
Y me alegro que te gustase mis felicitaciones de Navidad, estoy muy feliz y contenta.  
Muchisimas gracias por leerme, y por escribirme alentadores mensajes :D  
Besos miles

**MaryGin** Saludos guapetona! (contestaciones capitulos 7 y 8) Si, efectivamente, Sirius y Remus no estaban muertos (lo siento por hacerte llorar, no sabes lo triste que me siento, pero habia que mantener esa tension hasta el momento adecuado… ademas, seguro que te sentiste super feliz cuando "reaparecieron" ¿no?) Lo de ser triste el fic… bueno, es que hasta estos ultimos capítulos (10 / 11) hay un halo de tristeza por encima, pero poco a poco se va recuperando la normalidad (como se puede… después de lo que ha sucedido) No se como explicarlo en estos momentos, pero si se va intuyendo "algo" pues todo lo anterior va señalando ese cambio. Lo de no matar a Harry… pues creo que si has llegado a leer este capitulo, tambien te habras sumado a las hordas de "asesinar a la aspirante a escritora aquí presente XD" Como digo… lo siento muuuucho. Espero que tu silencio en estos últimos capítulos sea por cosas buenas (tipo vacaciones y todo eso) y no porque las lagrimas te han llegado a la cintura XD. Un gran besote y piensa que la tristeza no dura eternamente, que siempre existen cosas buenas en la vida por las que luchar aunque todo parezca perdido, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde (si te apetece llorar un rato de mucha felicidad, busca en mi fics, pinchando en el nombre, uno que se llamar "la magia de navidad", asi puedes ver que no soy mala siempre con los personajes, jejeje) Un gran abrazo.

**belen** Saludos! Muchisimas gracia lo primero por los comentarios (y lo segundo, una gran disculpa por la demora) Efectivamente, Sirius y Remus estan muy vivitos (y Sev tambien, jeje), pero no se puede decir lo mismo de algunos (creo que me he ganado unas cuantas miradas asesinas ya :p) Si, sobre los Durley, se que algunas personas no les hizo mucha tristeza su muerte, pero en el fondo eran la unica familia de sangre que le quedaba a Harry, y, bueno, eso es algo que ha perdido :´( Lo de donde estudiara, entrenara, y preparara Harry para la guerra… uhm… creo que eso ya esta respondido en el capi 10 (lo sientoooooooooooo) Y lo de actualizar, lo hago o lo intento hace cuando la vida real me da un poco de respiro, que no es mucho rato por cierto estos dias. En fin, sin más que comentar, sólo agradecerte tus palabras, me despido y espero que te gusten los capítulos (aunque sean algo tristes.) Un gran besote.

**Celina** > Hola y gracias por los animos del trabajo. Lo de no desesperar en la búsqueda, pues se intentaba y… después de tres meses (semana arriba, semana abajo) al final tengo empleo. Si, como lo lees, empleo :D Bueno, en realidad es un simulacro de estos de trabajo ya que es temporal y no veas el estrés que lleve durante las primeras semanas (no se si te acordaras que estaba en un cursillo del inaem, por las tardes, de 3 y media a 8 y media, pues bien, justo en las dos ultimas semanas de éste, me llamaron del trabajo y tuve que compaginar ese cursillo con el cursillo del trabajo, 7 horas por la mañana. No veas lo estresada que quedaba, era llegar a casa y no saber ni siquiera en que dia vivia XD… eso, fue casi las ultimas semanas de diciembre) Después, como todo tiene que acabar alguna vez, el cursillo de imagen digital acabó y el del trabajo tambien. Empece, finalmente a trabajar, y estar en ese "maravilloso" mundo, el dia 27 de diciembre, que es donde me encuentro ahora. El dia 31 de enero se me acaba el contrato y ya veremos después lo que sucede (crucemos los dedos, aunque, en el verdad, no es que me entusiasme, pero es lo que hay) Y bueno, mi vida fue más o menos tranquila desde esa fecha (trabajando por las mañanas solamente) hasta que… más estrés, jejeje. Ahora, esta semana (dia 16 de enero) empece unas practicas en una tienda de informatica (montando ordenadores) cuatro horitas todas las tardes (al ser de lo que he estudiado se agradece, aunque lo que me van a pagar en una miseria, pero algo es algo) Hasta finales de febrero "condenada" alli XD- ya ves, que me gusta estresarme y estar a tope de trabajo continuamente, jajaja (y justamente, son esos dias cuando más cosas hago ¿quein me comprende XD?  
Lo que si me alegro un montonazo es lo de tu beca, tal y como dices, algo es algo, ademas con ADE también tienes muchas salidas y seguro que de aquí a unos meses ambas nos encontramos trabajando (y cobrando bien :D) con algo de nuestras carreras XD  
Ahora si, después de este "brevisimo" resumen de mi tranquilla vida, pàsemos a los comentarios y las dudas que tienes por ahí :D  
Sobre el ministro de magia…casi aciertas en todas las suposiciones (felicidades). Efectivamente, el nobel que asesinaron era su hermano, lo vio la persona de la orden (y de ahí, desgraciadamente, hay consecuencias) y no, no era su asesino (era un mortifago, que el ministro llegó después, y se encontró todo el "pastel" XD)  
Más cosas, pues lo de hacer sufrir a los lectores… en fin, que lo siento yo tambien mucho en el alma :´(, pero asi es la vida, nada justa a veces. Y no sabes lo que te comprendo cuando dices que quieres leer y no leer el siguiente¡si yo misma a veces no quiero escribirlo y tengo que hacerlo porque no es plan de que se quede atascada XD! Yo tambien me meto muchisimo en la piel de los personajes, sufro, lloro como ellos (e incluso, a veces, esa tristeza o alegria, se me contagia en mi vida real XD), por eso a veces no quiero escribir las cosas y se va demorando y demorando :´(  
Muchas gracias por los animos para disfrutar de las fiestas de mi ciudad :D, aunque por desgracia mi dentista no quiso dejarme mucha libertad porque me quito una de las muelas del juicio el dia 11 de octubre XD, asi que el dia siguiente, la fiesta grande, pasó muy rapido y casi en camita por los medicamentos XD (mejor que la otra muela, que me la quitaron un mes antes, que ahí si que me pegue dos dias ausente total del mundo. Esta vez el dia siguiente ya estaba por ahí andando, pero con precaucion XD)  
Estos dias… espero que no hayais pasado mucho frio por esas zonas (que se que no mucho, que una amiga mia, afortunada ella XD, estuvo una semanita y nos dio una envidia más sana que :p) por aquí, con bufanda, guantes y abrigo no hay quien se los quite XD Y que tambien, en Navidad hayas tenido muchas alegrias y felicidad con todos los que te rodean :D (a mi, ya ves, me trajeron regalos en forma de trabajo, espero que tú tambien hayas tenido algo parecido, o si no, un adelanto de que este año va a ser estupendo)  
Creo que no me olvido de nada… solo que ya está aquí el siguiente capitulo, que lo de dejar asi los finales… pues, eso échale la culpa a mi musa, que es muy mala (yo… yo intento ser buena, pero no sé que le ha pasado a ella, jajjaa). Lo de demorarme, ya ves que tengo unas buenas razones para ello, pero no pienses que me olvido de vosortos, que esto es algo muy dentro de mi, y no creo que deje de escribir :D aunque sea en el muy poco tiempo libre que me queda XD  
Un gran, grandisimo, enorme, y sincero besito para las islas afortunadas.

**Mariet Malfoy Snape** > Hola¿Tarde? No, nunca tarde los comentarios, ni las contestaciones XD (y añado más la autora es una tardiota sin remedio, en actualizar y en contestar XD) Me alivia ver que las maldiciones que tenias para mandarme por lo de Sirius, Remus y Severus no salieron de tus manos (aunque creo que pronto van a salir… si mal no preveeo XD) Sobre estos tres, les veremos más por aquí (y su relacion, que es algo "chocante" como verás) ya hay algo en este capi, pero en el siguiente sabremos muchisimo más sobre ellos tres y como logran escapar (que no todo es tan facil como parece XD) Muchas gracias por decir que enseño cosas a traves de mis palabras, esa es una de las cosas por las que merece la pena sacar tiempo de debajo de las piedras y escribir, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy pro ello :D muchas gracias a ti por escribirlas, y leer el fic (los fics, o mejor dicho, los desvarios de mi mente, jeje)  
Siguiente reviews (situándonos, despedidas de todos, cap 9) Si, muchas lagrimas, muchas despedidas tristes, muchos destinos tristes (no veas tambien lo que me entristeció cuando tuve que escribir esa parte, cuando la tenía en mi mente, y sabía que iba a pasar después… mucha más tristeza de la que te imaginas :´(  
Lo que dices de descansar un poco… pues se intenta, pero la vida ne general, no me deja, jaja, asi que ahora estoy de compañera inseparable del estrés (por las mañanas ahora trabajo, por las tardes, pacticas en una tienda de informatica relativas a mis estudios… total, que llego a casa a las nueve de la noche… y bastante ansada, pero no lo suficiente para no aporrear las teclas durante un ratico, no tanto como me gustaria, pero lo hago :D)  
Ahora si, ya llegamos al final… al comentario del ultimo capitulo. Tambien espero que hayas pasado una muy feliz navidad (a pesar del disgusto de lo sucedido en el fic :p) No, no es un sueño (ya me gustaria), y si, el director está muerto, los otros dos… ya lo verás, pero no creo que vaya a ser agradable de leer este nuevo capitulo :´(… y a pesar de lo que parece, al fic todavía le queda mucha vida por delante, que hay muchos "ases" escondidos en las mangas (y cosas que nadie se ha dado cuenta todavía, sorpresas muy bien escondidas XD)  
Un gran besote y gacias de nuevo por los comentarios, por estar ahí, por tus palabras.

**Tasha Turner** > Saludos guapisima! Jejeje, te respondo tambien por aquí, aunque creo que desde esta fecha ya hemos hablado unas cuantas veces por el ordenador ¿no? XD Da igual, aun asi, te agradezco que te pases por aquí, y que dejes algunas poquillas palabras de animo. A ver cuando acabas de leer este fic entero… y quieres asesinarme, como te comente XD Un gran besazo.

**SabriWeasley** > Hola guapisima! Lo primero, muchisimas gracias por el comentario, y no te disculpes, que sé que todos tenemos en algun momento muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo libre (a ver si esta noche logró mandarte el correo y sabrás a que me refiero :D) La direccion de tu grupo no aparece, ya me la pasar  
Muchisimas gracias por decirme que te gusta como escribo (aquí iría un icono colorado perdido XD)… y lo de matarte de un paro cardiaco… en fin, que creo que eso va a ser al reves, que los lectores me querreis matar a mi XD (al final del cap 10… en fin, que llevo unos dias eludiendo maldiciones, jajjaa) Ay, tengo las neuronas a estas horas de la tarde un poco dormidas, pero no te preocupes, que dentro de unas horas creo que te vas a aburrir de mi XD (tengo que terminar de mirar unas cosillas de lo que me mandaste y ya lo veras muy pronto en tu correito.) Un Gran besazo guapetona :D

**Gabriela Luthien Black** > Saludos! No sabes lo que me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí (aunque ya antes habiamos hablado ¿verdad?) Como te dije, espero que todo vaya a partir de ahora estupendamente en tu vida, que las rachas malas terminan por desaparecer y todo vuelve a ser como era antes, o mejor :D Y… sobre lo que opinas de este final de capitulo… pues va a ser que parte tenias razon, pero parte no (ya lo verás en este capitulo, y en los siguientes… en fin, que yo creo que no voy a durar mucho con vida, no sé porqué XD) Un gran, grandisimo besotes y ya sabes, este año será muchisimo mejor que el anterior.

**Nimmy-isi** > Hola! Uy, eso de no poder dejaros asi… lo siento, pero es que mi musa es muyyy mala y a pesar de que yo intento ser buena, ella me gana muchas mas veces de lo que me gustaria XD Esa mirada asesina… en fin, que de nuevo lo digo: lo siento. Ah¿y no sabes qyue los muertos no pueden revivir? Asi que d James y Lily quizas los veamos, pero no como piensas XD Lo que si veremos mucho será a los otros tres: a Sirius, Remus and company, que no veas lo que va a suceder con ellos XD  
Si, pobrecillo Harry, mira que siempre tiene que sufrir mucho :'( pero a partir de ahoira, creo que no va a ser asi… ya lo vereis (aunque eso si, las ganas de matarme, creo que van a perdurar un tiempo XD)  
Que suerte, eso de estar en veranito y vacaciones ahora… si pudiera, viajaría hasta alli, y no tenfdria que estar tan estresada con trabajos, practicas y estudios como estoy ahora, jajjaa.  
De nuevo, muchisimas gracias por el comentario, me alegra ver que los giros de historias y demas sorpresas inesperadas de la historias gustan tanto :D Besitos

**Sabrina **> Saludos! Ya, por fin, la ultima persona que me toca para responder hoy, pero no por ello la menos importante. En tal caso, sería una muy especial, porque te has añadido a este fic en estos momentos, y no sabes la alegría y felicidad que me produce este hecho :D Sobre lo que comentas sobre JK… en eso te doy toda, todita razon (y mira, justo el otro dia estuve comentandolo con unos amigos, pero como son muy sosos, no se habian leido Harry Potter, asi que sólo lo conocian por las películas, y eso no es lo mismo XD) EN mi humilde opinión, se podria haber hecho muchisimo más con todo ese universo de personajes y todo cuando sucede, pero asi son las cosas… y para eso existe este plano paralelo que son los fics XD (jejeje, menos mal que JK no lee por aquí, jajja) Sobre lo de los detallitos, si, soy una obsesiva con ellos, jajaja, pero es que todo tiene que encajar al final, si no, no es algo muy bueno… y no veas, que en esta nueva historia hay más detalles, y muchos de ellos tan escondidos y tan ocultos que hasta que no se desvelan no se sabe ni siquiera que existian XD (y la del trabajo que tengo con esta historia XD, pero me gusta) Lo de aburrirme… nooooo, no pienses eso, ni se te ocurra, es más, como te he dicho, es una alegria inmensa reciubir este tipo de comentarios :D (y madre mia, cuantas horas te debiste estar pegada a la pantalla, pues según recuerdo, la otra historia eran unas "poquillas" hojas… y esta parece que va a seguir su camino, jajaja)  
Muchas gracias tambien por los otros comentarios (gracias, gracias, gracias) Estoy sacando tiempo de debajo de las piedras para estar con este fic (y con varios más que llevo entre manos, que no sé como lo hago, que cuanto más cosas hago en la vida real, más cosas e historias me aparecen en la mente XD ¿Quién me comprende a mi? Jajja)  
Por cierto, espero que tu uñas, al menos alguien, hayan sobrevivido a la espera…ya tenemos aquí el nuevo capitulo!  
Un gran besito y abrazo!

----------------------------------  
----------------------------------  
----------------------------------


	12. Aprendiendo a mirar hacia delante

Gracias miles por estar por aquí :) (muchisimas gracias)  
Se que he tardado un "poquito" en actualizar pero todo ha sido por circunstancias de la vida real (ya saben lo dura que puede ser ésta a veces) Pero no se preocupen, ya todo va viento en popa y a toda vela… y se van a hartar de mi mucho (espero)  
Como siempre, las contestaciones a los comentarios/reviews se encuentran al finalizar el capitulo (y como siempre, muchísimas gracias a tods por ellos, no saben lo agradecida que estoy y como a veces, una simple palabra, consigue hacerte ver la vida de otra forma :D Gracias miles)  
Ahora, sin más espera, pasemos al capitulo (que espero que les guste, aunque sólo sea un poquillo XD)

.-.

**Capítulo 12 Aprendiendo a mirar hacia delante**

.-.

Una vez más la piedra rebotó contra la invisible barrera, cayó al suelo y rodó hasta detenerse a unos centímetros de sus pies. Y una vez más, como si nada hubiese sucedido, el hombre se agachó, la agarró con sus manos y la volvió a lanzar fuertemente hacia el frente, hacia delante. Un lanzamiento desesperado, lleno de rabia y de ira… Y una vez más, la piedra chocó contra algo que no se podía ver, invisible a los ojos, pero no a los objetos a los que impedía el paso.  
.-. .¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar así?. – se escuchó la voz de otra persona que se estaba acercando por detrás suyo. En sus palabras existía una leve tristeza y rabia también, no tanta como tenía la otra persona pero poco le faltaba. Nunca había sido impulsivo, más bien reflexivo: pensar antes de actuar, aunque ahora ninguna de aquellas dos acciones servía.  
.-. Todo el que haga falta – le respondió, coincidiendo sus palabras con un nuevo choque de la piedra contra la barrera, con un leve resplandor en ésta, para luego ser de nuevo invisible tras ese leve estallido en su forma – Tiene que existir alguna manera. Tiene que…  
.-. Calma, Canuto, calma – le interrumpió Remus, agarrándole de los brazos al ver que éste se abalanzaba hacia el muro. No habían transcurrido más de tres días desde que le curase de las heridas causadas al haber intentado traspasar la barrera, al descubrir que, aunque libres de las cadenas y de los barrotes, ahora se encontraban tras un obstáculo imposible de esquivar y casi mortal.  
.-. Lo siento – gimió Sirius, cayendo al suelo, derrotado – Pero no puedo estar sin hacer nada. No puedo. Él me necesita. Tengo que regresar. Tengo que salir de aquí…  
.-. Eso es lo que todos queremos pero ya sabes que de momento no podemos hacer nada. Tenemos que esperar…  
.-. Esperar hasta que Severus se recupere y nos diga como escapar de aquí. Lo sé, lo sé Lunático, pero también sabes que no puedo permanecer con los brazos cruzados. No puedo. Tengo que hacer algo. Aunque sólo sea… sea tirar objetos contra esa barrera que nos mantiene aislados – concluyó con rabia Sirius, recogiendo de nuevo los restos de piedras y rocas que había en el suelo.  
.-. Te comprendo. Ya sabes: cuando decidas hacer algo de provecho entra en la casa. Seguro que algo podrás hacer. Sobre todo – Remus levantó la vista y miró con preocupación hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas – dentro de unas noches. Toca luna llena.  
.-. Para entonces espero que no estemos encerrados  
.-. Nadie sabe lo que nos deparara el futuro mientras tanto hay que hacer lo que se pueda.  
Y dicho esto, el licántropo se encaminó hacia la puerta de la casa, hacia el lugar por el cual había salido con muchas esperanzas de recobrar la libertad, y el lugar donde todavía seguían estando, pues una barrera invisible e imposible de traspasar les impedía continuar. Sólo estaban ellos tres como habían comprobado en esos días transcurridos, los demás habitantes del lugar habían desaparecido como si la tierra misma se los hubiese tragado inexplicablemente.

.-..-..-..-..-.

Sin una palabra que saliera de sus labios, con los ojos inmóviles en una pálida y enfermiza mirada, Severus Snape, vio entrar en la habitación a Remus. Le observó mientras miraba en el contenido de un caldero y removía la mezcla que había en él. Le observó mientras, tras un gesto de aprobación, vertía parte del liquido en un vaso y miraba hacia el lugar donde se encontraba él, tumbado e inmóvil, presa todavía de dolores de las torturas de días anteriores, cuando todavía estaban prisioneros de los mortifagos.  
.-. Siento no poder acordarme exactamente de las pociones de salud más poderosas… Ésta era una que utilizaba después de mis trasformaciones, cuando todavía no tomaba la poción matalobos – se disculpó Remus a la vez que observaba el sutil cambio de color del liquido en sus manos a la luz del pequeño fuego que le había ayudado a prepararla – Espero que te vaya bien y puedas recuperarte pronto. Sirius ya empieza a desesperar más que antes. No le había visto así desde… desde… .-. el vaso se quedó un instante en el aire mientras el dueño de la mano que lo sostenía pensaba en como acabar la frase mas no pudo hacerlo pues un nuevo espasmo invadió al enfermo al que atendía.  
Rápidamente dejó el recipiente en el suelo, lejos de cualquier peligro y se acercó hacia Severus, que volvía a sufrir aquellas oleadas inexplicables de dolor, como si algo le quemase por dentro, como si estuviese sufriendo una debilitada maldición cruciatus, un eco de ésta… pero al fin y al cabo dolor. Le sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas (pocas, pues al igual que todos ellos, se sentía debilitado a causa de la privación de libertad durante bastantes días).  
Y, cuando ya pensaba que todas sus energías no servían para evitar que se hiciera daño a sí mismo, un par de manos surgieron de la nada y le ayudaron a poner al enfermo en la cama de nuevo. Después, esa misma persona acercó el vaso con la poción, que le hicieron beber entre los dos para calmarle el dolor tras esa agónica experiencia.  
.-. Esta vez ha sido peor que las anteriores – observó el recién llegado.  
.-. Me alegra que recapacitases a tiempo Sirius – dijo Remus limpiándose el sudor de su frente – Y también de que llegases a tiempo para ayudarme – añadió a la vez que agregaba un par de ramas secas a la pequeña hoguera de la que disponían en la habitación – Si no conseguimos una poción de salud más potente me temo que… No sé si llegaremos a tiempo – concluyó con cara de preocupación y un tono tan bajo y débil que Sirius tuvo que esforzarse para entender todas sus palabras.  
.-. .¿Tan mal está?. – preguntó también en ese tono bajo para que el enfermo no les oyese.  
.-. Peor. Si sale de ésta posiblemente quede como Alice y Frank Longbottom. Eso si se recupera, que lo veo difícil – el entusiasmo y los ánimos de que todo iba a salir bien parecían haber desaparecido de su interior en aquellos últimos días. Parecía que la persona que había salido de la celda era muy diferente a la persona que había entrado en ella. Diferente del merodeador vivaz que una vez había sido.  
.-. Lunático, no hables así. Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes. Como tú me has dicho tan sólo hace unos momentos, nadie sabe lo que nos deparara el futuro… – dijo Sirius, apoyándole una de sus manos en los hombros, animándole tal y como él había hecho antes .-. … y mientras tanto hay que hacer lo que se pueda.  
.-. Lo siento, se me había olvidado. Gracias por recordármelo Canuto.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Los días pasaban y ni una noticia, ni lechuza, ni mensaje le llegaba a Alastor Moody. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Desde aquel día nefasto, día siguiente a la desaparición de la Orden del Fénix, no sabía nada sobre el director de Hogwarts. Desde aquel día en que también viera la pluma del ave desvanecerse, consumirse frente a sus ojos, convertirse en fuego y después cenizas.  
Ni una noticia… y aquel mal presentimiento en su interior seguía existiendo. Aquel presentimiento que se asemejaba de alguna forma a los rumores que circulaban entre la gente. Rumores que cada segundo que pasaba se creían más y más. Rumores que hablaban de muerte y de paz…  
A su alrededor las personas iban y venían. Entraban y salían por las puertas y los accesos del ministerio. Exultantes y alegres. Sólo él desentonaba con el resto, sólo él mantenía preocupación en su interior por lo que había podido suceder ya hacia unos días, de aquello que se murmuraba sin cesar. Sólo él se preocupaba cuando los demás estaban repletos de alegría.  
Miraba y miraba por la ventana de su despacho hacia el horizonte, hacia el azul cielo, esperando ver quizás una mancha que desentonara con el paisaje, quizás una ráfaga de luz roja sobre él, quizás… quizás algún tipo de mensaje… pero nada. No había nada. Exactamente lo mismo que desde aquel día: esa calma, esa inexplicable calma. Esa "desaparición" del mal en todas sus formas y manifestaciones.  
Si, el mal había desaparecido de forma inexplicable. No recordaba ningún tiempo, ningún año en que su departamento, los aurores, no tuvieran nada que hacer. Incluso en las épocas anteriores de paz algún disturbio o algo parecido siempre surgía en algún sitio. Pero ahora… ahora era como si de un plumazo se hubiera evaporado. Nada. No existía. Sólo armonía. Sólo tranquilidad. Sólo paz.  
.¿Dónde se habían metido los mortifagos?. .¿Dónde estaban los seguidores del mal, aunque éste ya no existiese?. Tenían que estar por algún lado, ocultos, escondidos… pero no lograban encontrarlos. Nada. Ni siquiera, desde aquel día de Agosto, había aparecido por el Ministerio Lucius Malfoy (al que él consideraba un mortifago, aunque muchos otros no lo hicieran por la forma que tuvo de enmascararlo todo) Ni siquiera él. Parecía que Voldemort hubiera desaparecido tras un agujero, llevándose con él a todos sus seguidores y todo lo que representaban. Aquello también le inquietaba de gran manera.  
.-. Se… señor – una voz en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. No le había oído entrar ni llamar: estaba perdiendo sus cualidades, o quizás fuera que pensaba demasiado. Si, quizás fuera esto último. Con un gesto de cabeza animó al joven a seguir hablando.  
.-. Señor, el Ministro de Magia solicita su presencia. Es urgente – dicho esto el joven recadero desapareció por la puerta rápidamente. Nadie, en esos días, le gustaba estar en presencia del auror, pues parecía que su ojo de cristal traspasaba la carne, queriendo llegar hasta el fondo de tu alma.  
Alastor Moody contuvo un gesto de indignación al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Aquel hombre cada día le caía peor. No sabría decir muy bien la razón (si, quizás fuera porque por él se había disuelto la Orden del Fénix y con ello, los acontecimientos posteriores), pero algo, dentro de él empezaba a considerar dejar su puesto, dejar el ministerio y retirarse, esta vez para siempre, de la vida mágica. Además, .¿para que seguir cuando ya no queda nada por lo que luchar?. .¿Y lo que le quedaba era tan sólo esperar algo que no llegaba?.  
Enterrando todas estas sensaciones muy dentro de él, se apartó de la ventana de la que casi ya nada esperaba y se encaminó hacia el despacho del actual Ministro de Magia para ver que era lo que sucedía ahora. En esos instantes, justo cuando el veterano auror se retiraba hacia el pasillo y hacia el ascensor que le llevaría al despacho del ministro, el sol empezó a recorrer los últimos metros que separaban el día de la noche.

_**oooOOOooo**_

.-. .¿Sabes Sev?. Por un momento pensé que íbamos a estar a salvo en esta habitación. Si, Sev, justo antes de que Lunático derribara la puerta – Sirius rió quedamente al recordar el incidente apoyado en la pared. Con un gesto se echó un par de mechones de pelo hacia atrás y después miró hacia su acompañante que se encontraba tendido en la cama, como lo había estado desde hacía días y días – Menos mal que el lobo seguía recordando a su amigo el perro y le hizo caso para salir de ahí. Seguro que no te hubiera gustado convertirte en hombre lobo, .¿verdad Sev?. Y… seguro que no te esperabas eso, Sev – rió nerviosamente de nuevo Sirius recordando – En el colegio descubriste que Remus era licántropo pero seguro que no te imaginabas que nosotros también nos podíamos convertir en animales, que éramos animagos. Ilegales además. Si, que tiempos Sev. Echo de menos aquellos días.  
.-. Incluso Peter al final logró la transformación. Nosotros tres íbamos a la Casa de los Gritos las noches de luna llena y acompañábamos a Remus en sus transformaciones. Así no se hacia daño. Era muy doloroso para todos nosotros el despertar al día siguiente y ver las heridas que se causaba inconscientemente. No creo que llegues a comprender nuestra pena y angustia, Sev. Fue James quien descubrió que era hombre lobo. Ay, James. Que tiempos. Si, ahora veo bien lo arrogantes y vanidosos que éramos en esa época. Pero tienes que disculparnos Sev, éramos unos inmaduros y hacíamos sufrir a gente sólo para satisfacernos a nosotros mismos. Sólo ahora comprendo todo el daño que causamos. Que te causamos, Sev.  
.-. Bueno, a lo que iba. Cuando James descubrió la maldición de Remus quisimos ayudarle tanto como hiciera falta, así que buscamos en muchos sitios, incluso en la zona prohibida de la biblioteca (creo que ya sabes cómo, Harry me ha contado que utiliza "sabiamente" la capa de su padre) – en ese punto Sirius quedó callado unos segundos pero enseguida se repuso y continuó hablando, como si aquello le alejara del presente, de lo que sucedía en esos instantes – Después de mucho tiempo decidimos experimentar con la animagia pues ya sabes que los hombres lobo no atacan mucho a los animales. Era un riesgo que corríamos. Y lo sabíamos entonces Sev. Creo que fue en aquella época cuando más unidos estuvimos. Nos reuníamos en nuestro dormitorio e investigábamos como transformarnos. Peter fue el que más tardó, pero lo logró con ayuda de James. Si, ahora mirando atrás no siento rencor por Peter, a pesar de lo que me hizo. Comprendo que las circunstancias le llevaron a ello – de nuevo aquel silencio invadió la pequeña habitación… y tardó mucho tiempo en irse – Fue una gran persona al final. Le debo mucho.  
.-. Como has podido presenciar yo me vuelvo un gran perro negro. Curioso .¿verdad Sev?. Que coincidencia más interesante. Nadie de nosotros sabíamos que animal nos tocaría y todavía seguimos sin comprender las razones de ello. Es un misterio. James se transformaba en un ciervo y Peter en una rata. Vaya cuadro más curioso formábamos los cuatro. Imagínate Sev: un lobo, un perro, un ciervo y una rata. Todos juntos y sin peleas. Transcurrió algún tiempo antes de que Dumbledore nos descubriera. Gran hombre también el director. Nunca le agradeceré lo suficiente todo lo que hizo por nosotros. Por todos. Quisiera saber que ha ocurrido con la Orden del Fénix. Tanto Remus como yo no logramos encontrar que puede significar la desaparición de la pluma. Justo la única cosa que nos podía ayudar a salir de aquí. Bueno, casi la única. Esperamos que te recuperes pronto, Sev.  
De pronto, un ruido les llegó con total claridad desde lejos: algo estaba golpeando insistentemente una pared.  
.-. Pobre Remus. Mañana habrá que preparar doble o quizás triple ración de poción sanadora. .¡Menos mal que encontramos ingredientes!. Por como estaban dispuestos no dudo a quién pertenecían. Tienen tu huella Sev. Dumbledore sabía muy bien lo que hacía cuando te permitió ser su espía. Por eso te necesitamos, tenemos que averiguar como salir de aquí. Sólo tú sabes como eliminar esa barrera invisible. Tienes que curarte, Sev. Lo tienes que hacer… .-. en ese momento Sirius estaba totalmente inclinado junto al enfermo, que continuaba con los ojos cerrados, como si descansase o durmiese, tal y como había hecho desde hacía horas – Lo tienes que hacer. Tienes que curarte. Aunque sólo sea por ti. Por lo que tienes fuera. .¿Sabes Sev?. Remus dice que quizás tengas a alguien fuera que te espera (algo que yo dudo pero espero equivocarme) Hazlo por esa persona. .¿De acuerdo?. Hazlo por ella. Cúrate pronto.  
Un gruñido, apenas imperceptible, salió de los labios de Severus que en esos momentos hacia verdaderos esfuerzos por entreabrir los ojos.  
.-. .¿Qué has dicho?.  
.-. He… dicho – dijo con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo – he dicho… que dejes de llamarme Sev. O te juro que cuando me levante te dejo convertido en perro por el resto de tu vida, Black.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Un nuevo día comenzaba, y aquel no era uno cualquiera. No. Era diferente, era el primero tras una luna llena. Sirius lo supo cuando se despertó e, ignorando todos los dolores de su cuerpo tras haber dormido en el suelo, cerca de una puerta fuertemente asegurada, empezó a correr. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, cruzó pasillos, torció esquinas, abrió puertas. Pasó por estancias y habitaciones vacías. Todo silencio. Todo en calma .Sólo un objetivo en mente.  
Al fin, cuando sus pulmones empezaban a quejarse, llegó a su objetivo. Allí, en el mismo sitio donde habían permanecido varios días atrás, privados de libertad y encerrados, se encontraba Remus. Y, aunque ya había imaginado la escena, aunque ya la había visto antes, muchas veces de muchacho, la impresión era la misma: una gran impotencia y rabia hacia la persona que le había hecho eso a su amigo. Pues, allí, acurrucado en medio de la celda, en el suelo, agarrandose las rodillas, de costado, se veía la imagen de una persona que había pasado muchos dolores y angustias aquella noche.  
Desde su posición no podía verle más que parte de la espalda, y aun así, aquella visión era de gran y tremenda impotencia y pena, pues entre los jirones de la ropa se podía ver varias marcas, paralelas, uniformes, como si una garra le hubiera tocado y deslizado sobre ese lugar. El Lobo. El Lobo que dañaba a los demás y a sí mismo. El Lobo que, al no encontrar escapatoria, se había vuelto salvaje, dañándose a sí mismo más que nunca.  
.-. Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, Remus – murmuró Sirius apartando los grandes y fuertes maderos que permanecían cruzando la puerta. Le costó mucho más trabajo que la noche anterior, cuando las pusiera, tras haber engañado al ser en el que se había convertido su amigo. Le costó pues la puerta ya no se encontraba en el mismo estado: el Lobo había estado tratando de escapar desesperadamente del lugar.  
Un gemido salió del suelo justo en el momento en que cayó el último trozo de madera y entró Sirius en el lugar.  
.-. No pasa nada. No había otra opción – dijo Remus tratando de incorporarse del suelo, en medio de todos los dolores que tenía – Espero que no te dañase, ni a ti ni a Severus – añadió, palpándose los brazos y las piernas, y aguantando un gemido cuando intento poner recta la espalda.  
.-. Excepto tú, nadie ha resultado herido – le contestó Sirius, acercándose a él apenado y entregándole un vaso – Snape y yo hemos pasado una buena noche, si te interesa.  
.-. .¿Snape?. – en ese momento Remus levantó la vista del suelo (se había sentado pues no podía soportar estar en pie, no mientras tuviese las heridas en la espalda) Dejó la poción que se estaba tomando y agregó, alzando una ceja con curiosidad – .¿Otra vez os habéis peleado?.  
.-. No exactamente. Más bien… más bien me ha amenazado.  
.-. Buena señal. Eso demuestra que se está recuperando – rió el hombre lobo levantándose y con una sonrisa en la cara – Ya verás como podremos salir pronto de aquí – añadió apoyándose en uno de los hombros de su amigo y echando los dos a andar fuera de la celda… a la que regresarían esa misma noche, y cada noche mientras permanecieran en aquella casa prisioneros y mientras la luna llena resplandeciera en el cielo.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Cada paso que daba le alejaba de aquel lugar al que había dado tanto, en donde había transcurrido gran parte de su vida. Pero ahora ya nada quedaba. Nada que mereciera la pena. Alastor Moody caminaba y caminaba alejándose del Ministerio de Magia, al que ya nunca más regresaría. Lo había decidido aquella noche, en medio de aquella fastidiosa, tediosa y aburrida reunión con el Ministro y con los demás encargados de departamentos del Ministerio. Mientras razonaban y hablaban sobre aquella época de paz que tenían, sobre como hacer que los méritos cayeran sobre el gobierno (ya sin importarles que era lo que lo había hecho posible), sobre que decidir y hacer, él había estado pensando, meditando. Y finalmente había llegado a una conclusión certera y acertada: ya no le necesitaban.  
Todos aquellos entresijos de la política no tenían nada que ver con su persona. Él sólo necesitaba la acción, la lucha contra el mal, pero éste había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. La inactividad, como estaba existiendo desde aquel día de Agosto, era lo peor que le estaba pasando. Bueno, aquello y la desconcertante falta de noticias. Así que lo había decidido justo cuando la reunión estaba ya en su punto final: dejaría su cargo e iría a un lugar donde necesitasen su mano y su ayuda. Y aquel lugar bien lo conocía pues había estado allí hacia unos años y bien sabía que necesitaban su ayuda ahora más que nunca.  
Encima de la mesa de su despacho encontrarían, cuando le fueran a buscar, el pergamino con su renuncia.  
Él ya estaría bastante lejos cuando quisieran darse cuenta.

Y los días pasaban despacio. Uno tras otro sin descanso. Y todo volvía a su cauce, a la normalidad que era la vida. Pero ahora a una existencia distinta que antes, ahora a una en la que no existía el miedo, la desesperación, la guerra… el mal. A una que algunos de los que vivían ya habían conocido unos años atrás y en la que otros empezaban a disfrutar plenamente. Sin preguntas y así no existían las respuestas tristes, los pensamientos pesimistas. Se aceptaba todo tal como era, tal como estaba.  
Mas algunos todavía seguían buscando aquellas respuestas a las preguntas prohibidas (por ser motivo de tristeza), algunos seguían esperando algunas noticias, alguna señal. Como aquel hombre que caminaba por una calle, cojeando ligeramente. Sabedor de que detrás de esa inexplicable calma se escondía un secreto terrible. Sabedor de que todo podía cambiar en un instante. Un segundo después de pasar bajo una farola con débil luz el hombre desapareció, se esfumó de la calle sin dejar rastro, rumbo a su casa. Con una determinación en la mente: encontrar, fuera como fuera, la respuesta a lo sucedido.

_**oooOOOooo**_

La luna llena se alzaba majestuosamente en el cielo, ausente de cualquier nube que turbase la visión. Sólo ella, sólo aquel gran circulo blanco y resplandeciente en mitad de la bóveda celeste. Majestuosa para algunos pero para otros de una belleza terrible.

Y hacia allí miraban algunas personas de éstas últimas. Hacia la luna, hacia aquella casi palpable e ineludible huella del transcurrir del tiempo: unos días antes sólo una leve y pálida hoz estaba en el cielo y, ahora, aquel disco resplandecía con toda su fuerza en lo alto.  
Y, en la ventana de una habitación, una muchacha intentaba contener sus lágrimas mientras miraba la luna llena. Gotas de agua salada que, desde hacía días y días, se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas incesantemente. No existía un instante en que sus ojos estuviesen secos, que una sonrisa o rastro de alegría apareciera en aquel rostro, surcado desde entonces con tristeza.  
Una semana, Sólo había pasado una semana desde que se fuera, desde que la dejará sola, pero a ella le parecía una vida entera. Su vida ya no tenía sentido sin él a su lado. Una semana en la que los segundos se convertían en horas y los días en años. Tiempo que pasaba sin descanso. Una semana ya y todavía seguía (y seguiría, ella bien lo sabía) con aquella pena en su interior. Nunca volvería a sonreír, nunca volvería a tener ilusión por algo. Nunca más. La oportunidad de la alegría ya había pasado. Ahora sólo la tristeza estaría siempre con ella. Y un nombre. Su nombre. Aquella simple palabra que nunca olvidaría, aquel que le había enseñado el verdadero significado de la felicidad completa, del amor. Aquel nombre era Harry.  
Con aquella tristeza que le había caracterizado durante esa semana, se volvió hacia su habitación donde las fotografías que allí colgaban recordaban tiempos felices (tiempos que no volverían, pensó), tiempos que habían desaparecido pues el otro protagonista de ellas ya no estaba. Con añoranza fue acariciando la escoba que tenía apoyada a su lado mientras miraba hacia la pared, hacia las fotografías. Ya nada era igual, ya nada tenía sentido, ni siquiera volar. No había surcado el aire desde aquel día en que le transmitieran la cruel noticia. Nada tenía sentido.  
Tan sólo… tan sólo, quizás, las noches, los sueños, donde podría trasladarse a un mundo diferente, a un lugar donde él estaba presente. Vivo. Con ella. A su lado. Una muy leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras se sumergía en las sábanas y en su cama. Una pequeña alegría, la máxima que se permitía desde aquel día. Una pequeña felicidad que se instalaba en su mente y en su cuerpo mientras llamaba ansiosamente al dueño del país de los sueños.

_Una luz que parecía porvenir de todas partes y de ninguna lo envolvía todo: los árboles, el suelo, a ella. De nuevo estaba en aquel lugar, de nuevo volvía a aquel bosque misterioso.  
__Unos brazos le agarraron por detrás y ella, en vez de asustarse al sentir aquellas manos en su cintura, echó ligeramente su cuerpo hacia atrás, reclinándose en la persona que había llegado, con confianza, con alegría.  
__Después, uno de aquellos brazos subió hasta su cara y le acarició amorosamente ese lugar, como si limpiara lágrimas invisibles de aquel lugar.  
__.-. .¿Por qué llorabas?. – preguntó y ella sintió su aliento muy cerca de su cara.  
__No supo qué responder ya que ni ella misma conocía muy bien la respuesta en esos instantes. Sus recuerdos anteriores a la llegada a ese lugar habían desaparecido y con franqueza y sinceridad se lo dijo:  
__.-. No lo sé. Quizás estaba triste por algo. Pero ahora ya no lo estoy.  
__.-. .¿Y eso por qué?.  
__.-. Porque tú estás conmigo – contestó ella ya que era lo que sentía dentro, muy dentro de su corazón.  
__.-. .¿Y antes llorabas porque no estaba contigo?.  
__.-. Si, era por eso – reconoció al fin dándose la vuelta y cogiendo su cara entre sus manos – Por favor, no te vuelvas a marchar. No me dejes de nuevo sola, Harry.  
__.-. Nunca lo haré.  
__.-. Pero… .-. le interrumpió Ginny mas de pronto sintió que sus palabras morían en sus labios, en los suyos y en los de él. De nuevo aquella sensación de ser únicos en el universo.  
__.-. Nunca te dejaré sola… .-. dijo Harry apartándose finalmente de ella y acariciándole de nuevo el rostro, como si quisiera aprenderse cada uno de sus rasgos – Es lo que te prometí. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas – agregó con una sonrisa sincera y gratificante.  
__.-. Pero no… no estás conmigo. No ahora – logró terminar de decir Ginny, sintiendo sus manos en su rostro, sintiendo aquella sensación de que durase ese instante cien días. Sintiendo de nuevo como sus lágrimas pujaban por salir de sus ojos al recordar el duro presente._

Y aquello fue lo último que sintió. Después todo se difuminó en aquella blancura: los árboles, el suelo… él. Todo. Dejándola sola en medio del lugar. Sola pero con la sensación de la caricia reciente todavía en su mejilla. De nuevo estaba sola. De nuevo lágrimas saladas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas. Por mucho que en sus sueños Harry insistiera siempre en que no estaba sola, que él estaba a su lado, la cruel y dura realidad era que no estaba. Que los sueños, sueños son… _por desgracia_.  
Al abrir los ojos, empañados de lágrimas como siempre, pudo observar el débil rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana, y supo que un nuevo día empezaba, un nuevo día daba inicio… un día más sin él.  
Con frustración y rabia, lanzó su almohada contra la pared. Quería desahogar su ira, quería seguir estando en aquel idílico lugar donde los sueños se hacían realidad, donde él estaba a su lado, donde él… él estaba… aún vivo.  
.¿Por qué era tan difícil seguir hacia delante?. Porque todo lo que le había dado sentido a su vida hasta ese momento había desaparecido, fue lo que pensó Ginny mientras se levantaba de la cama y mientras se esforzaba por dar un paso, y luego otro, y otro. Arrastrando los pies, esforzándose por vivir aunque ya no encontrase ninguna razón para ello.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

A unos metros de ella, en la cocina de la casa, se desarrollaba una escena idéntica a la de los últimos días a esa hora de la mañana:  
.-. .¿Alguna noticia?. – preguntó con temblor en su voz Molly Weasley al ver aparecer a su marido por la chimenea. Éste negó con la cabeza al sentarse en la mesa para tomar el desayuno:  
.-. Nada. No se sabe nada. Sólo los rumores. Ningún indicio, ninguna pista.  
Lo mismo día tras día en la última semana. Rumores y más rumores que, a base de repetirse, se estaban convirtiendo en verdad.  
.-. .¿Tú piensas que…?. – se atrevió a preguntar Arthur, viendo como su esposa se sentaba frente a él, pero inmediatamente le interrumpió ella.  
.-. .¿Qué pueden estar muertos?. Quiera Dios que no sea así, pero me temo que… que… .-. no logró terminar la frase al ser, de nuevo, presa del llanto – Nunca Dumbledore ha tardado tanto en dar noticias, aunque sólo sean indirecta. Además… .-. hizo con las manos un gesto como si estuviera haciendo desaparecer algo frente a sus ojos y luego se puso de nuevo a llorar, ocultando su cara entre las manos.  
.-. De nuevo seguimos sin noticias .¿verdad?. – en ese instante aparecieron en la cocina Fred y George, ambos también con un ligero rastro de tristeza en sus rostros, algo nada habitual en ellos, bromistas por naturaleza. Sin decir una palabra más, se sentaron en la mesa y se dispusieron a desayunar. Fred era el que había hablado nada más entrar en el lugar y ver a su madre llorando. Todos ellos sabían que Molly consideraba a Harry un hijo (y ellos lo tenían casi como a un hermano)  
.-. Pero… .¿Qué están haciendo en el ministerio?. .¿Tanto les cuesta encontrar a dos personas?. – y George no añadió nada más, aunque en el aire flotó una palabra más, la única en la que nadie quería pensar en que fuera realidad aunque todos los indicios la señalaran como verdadera.  
.-. Si Dumbledore buscó un lugar seguro, ni los más aventajados hechizos o encantamientos les encontraran – dijo una persona tristemente entrando en la cocina.  
.-. Ya has estado investigando sobre ello .¿verdad Hermione?.  
La muchacha sólo asintió ligeramente ante aquel comentario. Había pasado los últimos días investigando en todos y cada uno de los libros que disponía a su alcance, tanto propios como de la casa, y en ninguno de ellos había encontrado alguna respuesta que le permitiera encontrar a su amigo… aunque sólo fuera su cuerpo. Aunque sólo fuera aquello. Pero no había encontrado nada, ni una más leve pista o indicio de lo que podía hacer para encontrarle.  
.-. Anoche intenté localizarles de nuevo pero…  
.-. Pero tuve que hacerle desistir cuando estaba al borde de la inconsciencia – Ron le puso las manos protectoramente sobre los hombros, estando detrás de ella – Te exiges mucho Hermione. Todos queremos saber donde se encuentra Harry, pero si Dumbledore no quería que nadie le encontrase…  
.-. Pero tenemos que hacerlo. Tenemos que… Lo siento pero es que me siento tan impotente…  
.-. Todos estamos igual. No te disculpes – le dijo Molly acercándose a ella y limpiando un par de lágrimas de los ojos de la muchacha – Todos queremos saber que ha pasado con ellos… Y si están… si están… muertos… despedirlos como se merecen.  
En ese instante se escuchó una puerta cerrarse tras de ellos. Todas las caras giraron a tiempo para ver que, mientras la puerta daba ligeros golpes al marco, una melena rojiza desaparecía por las sombras, huía de allí. Al comprender lo sucedido, todos callaron y se sumergieron en sus pensamientos, tristes y desesperanzadores en su mayoría, mientras comían el desayuno preparado por la matriarca de la familia Weasley.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Aquella noche había sido la ultima de luna llena de aquel mes y cuando salió Remus de la celda (apoyado en Sirius como siempre, pues no tenía en esos momentos suficientes fuerzas para caminar solo), en sus ojos se veía tanto el sufrimiento por lo sufrido como la alegría de haber terminado, aunque sólo fuera momentáneamente.  
Al llegar a la habitación donde habían centrado todas sus actividades, se paró un momento para observar: el fuego seguía chisporroteando en una esquina del lugar (alimentado por trozos de madera que se habían encontrado en otro sitio), la comida en varios montones también almacenada (a ojo les duraría bastante tiempo), y allí, en otra de las esquinas, se encontraban las improvisadas camas que habían confeccionado. Una de ellas ya ocupada.  
.-. Buenos días Severus – saludó alegremente mientras se sentaba y acomodaba en la cama que había elegido: había que reponerse de aquella última noche de transformación.  
.-. .¿Buenos días?. – contestó éste, levantando ligeramente una ceja sorprendido tras estudiar las marcas y rojeces que el hombre lobo mostraba por todo su cuerpo.  
Tranquilamente, como si estuviera dándole clase a un grupo de primer año, Remus respondió  
.-. Hay que aceptar las cosas tal y como son. Me costó bastante aceptar lo que era – agregó mirándose las heridas hechas en la noche – pero una vez que lo hice, ya no tuve que mirar al futuro con miedo. Y sé que, con amigos a mi lado – con afecto miró hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Sirius agachado y removiendo uno de los calderos – nada tengo que temer.  
.-. .¿Ni siquiera al mal?.  
.-. Ni siquiera a él. Si tengo que morir lo haré. Si tengo que sufrir, lo haré. Si tengo que enfrentarme a él, lo haré con todo el valor que tenga posible. Pero ahora… lo importante es recuperarse lo antes posible – dijo echándose hacia atrás y sintiendo como la espalda tocaba la almohada. Un ligero estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo al hacerlo.  
Severus Snape se quedó pensativo ante esas palabras y tras un instante de reflexión, sólo logró susurrar una palabra antes de caer dormido a causa del cansancio que le invadía todavía el cuerpo:  
.-. Gracias  
Cuando Sirius se dio la vuelta para llevar las pociones curativas a Remus casi se le caen éstas al suelo, pues había visto algo insólito, algo que nunca jamás habría podido imaginar: en el rostro del maestro de pociones existía una sonrisa, leve, ligera y casi imperceptible, pero al fin y al cabo sonrisa.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Uno tras otro los días fueron pasando y cayendo. Alejándose el calor intenso del verano, acercándose al otoño. Septiembre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y, con ello, el regreso a las clases, a la rutina que conllevaban… a los recuerdos que no se querían tener.  
Todavía se respiraba en la calle aquella sensación de paz y de ausencia de miedo. .¿Miedo a qué?. El mal ya no existía. No había que tener miedo. Ya nunca más nada perturbaría el mundo… _o quizás sí, sólo el tiempo y el destino lo sabía_. Pero, de momento, y en el aquí y el ahora, no había nada que temer, nada de lo que preocuparse y con eso la gente se conformaba.  
Paseando por el callejón Diagon, bullicioso a aquellas horas de la tarde, toda la familia Weasley se afanaba en buscar las tiendas y comprar los utensilios para el año que empezaba. Sus caras eran fácilmente distinguibles en medio de la multitud ya que se distinguían en ellas la pena y la tristeza todavía, en contraste con la alegría que flotaba en el aire.  
.-. Vamos Ginny – le instó Ron al verla quedarse atrás. Él bien sabía como se encontraba su hermana en esos momentos, pero había que continuar hacia delante, había que hacerlo. Como ella no respondió a su ruego, se colocó a su lado y la cogió del brazo – Hay que seguir hacia delante. Él lo hubiera querido.  
.-. .¿Qué sabes tú?. – espetó fieramente zafándose de él – No sabes nada. Él… él….  
.-. Ginny – le dijo suavemente, apoyándole ahora una de sus manos en el rostro – Harry era mi mejor amigo. Sé que no hubiera querido que te dejases marchitar. Sé que hubiera querido que siguieses adelante.  
Ginny le miró con gratitud aunque todavía sus ojos estaban húmedos y llenos de lágrimas.  
.-. No puedo aceptarlo como vosotros. Lo siento Ron – se disculpó agachando la cabeza – Aunque el Ministerio de Magia le haya declarado oficialmente muerto (a él y a Dumbledore) yo no puedo dejar de sentir pena. Todavía siento rabia e ira cuando me despierto por la mañana y compruebo que Harry no está a mi lado. Lo siento… .-. una solitaria lágrima empezó a deslizarse por su mejilla.  
.-. Te comprendo. Si yo perdiera a Hermione – Ron giró la cabeza y distinguió a lo lejos su pelo: ya estaban bastante avanzados en la calle – no sé lo que haría. La quiero más que a mí mismo – en ese instante se le quebró la voz al comprender tan bien a su hermana, lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba sintiendo.  
.-. Gracias – fue lo que escuchó antes de verla desaparecer corriendo rumbo hacia sus padres.

.-. Hola Ron – una voz le saludó y ello logró romper los pensamientos funestos que tenía en esos momentos. Pensamientos de desdicha y tristeza, de abatimiento y pena. De cosas que no quisiera que sucedieran nunca.  
.-. Hola Neville. Hola Luna – agregó sorprendido al reconocer a la persona a la que su amigo daba la mano, en claro gesto de protección y amor.  
.-. .¿Qué te ha pasado en los ojos Ron?. .¿No habrá sido algún nimgle?. Espera, déjame comprobarlo  
.-. .¿Un qué?. – dijo Ron apartándose ligeramente.  
.-. Un nimgle. Una especie de luciérnaga invisible que daña los ojos…  
.-. Errr, si, creo que ha sido eso pero no te preocupes. Ya está solucionado – le contestó rápidamente, pasando el dorso de su mano por los ojos. No se sorprendió al notar humedad  
.-. Bien, así está mejor. Y ya sabes, cuidado con los nimgles, son muy peligrosos  
.-. Gracias y nos vemos en Hogwarts – se despidió al ver como Fred le llamaba desde una esquina de la calle – Hasta luego a los dos.  
Neville no dijo ni una sola palabra en todo aquel rato pero había comprendido muy bien lo sucedido y la causa de las lágrimas de Ron.  
.-. Tardarán tiempo en recuperarse – dijo en esos momentos Luna seriamente, cuando vio como el pelirrojo desaparecía de su vista. Aquello le sorprendió enormemente pues había pensado que la muchacha no sabía a veces de lo que hablaba, como había pensado cuando comentara aquello de los ninge o como se llamasen – Si, a veces me hago la distraída o desvarío un poco – agregó ella sonriente al ver la cara de desconcierto de su pareja – pero es para quitar un poco de dramatismo a la vida. .¿No te has fijado que Ron sonreía divertido cuando le he comentado sobre los nimgles?..-. y Neville tuvo que darle la razón: había trasformado las lágrimas en diversión con unas simples palabras.  
.-. Cada día que pasa me sorprendes cada vez más .¿Que será lo próximo que nos tiene preparado Luna Lovegood?. – a ese comentario sólo hubo una respuesta y fue compartida por ambos a la vez: un profundo y sincero beso, parecido a aquel que les había unido tras encontrarse a las puertas del callejón Knockturn el día del fin de la segunda guerra.

.-..-..-..-..-..-.

A pesar de las protestas de la menor del grupo, las compras siguieron adelante. Los libros se acumulaban sobre el mostrador, uno encima de otro, en tres montones diferentes, uno menos de los que habían esperado a principios de las vacaciones. Faltaba alguien y eso se notaba en la atmósfera. No hacia falta volver la vista y ver las lágrimas de Ginny o las caras de pena de Ron o de Hermione, bastaba con ver el semblante de cualquiera del grupo para saber que una persona les faltaba. Cuando el dinero y los libros cambiaron de dueño ya era oficial: ese año sólo tres personas subirían al tren. Tres personas y el recuerdo de una más que ya no estaba con ellos.

Ginny miró ausente el helado que tenía delante mientras a su alrededor todo era conversaciones sobre cualquier cosa. Lo mismo que sucedía en casa. Siempre ausente, siempre pensativa, siempre entristecida. Nada conseguía animarle, ni siquiera el apoyo de sus hermanos ni amigos. Había visto no hacia mucho a Luna, se había alegrado al verla junto a Neville, había intentado sonreír… pero algo en su interior sintió celos de su amiga, de su felicidad .¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?.  
Removía sin cesar la crema en la que se había convertido el helado. Ansiaba como nunca llegar a casa, ir a la cama… y soñar, soñar como lo había hecho todos aquellos días. Soñar que todo era distinto, que todo era perfecto. Soñar con él, sentir sus brazos rodeándole. Sentir su respiración, sentirle junto a ella… aunque después sabía que existía un duro despertar. Una rueda que giraba y giraba sin cesar, pasando de la tristeza a la felicidad, de la alegría a las lagrimas, y así incesantemente. Una y otra vez.  
Quizás, por ello, por estar su mente en otro lugar y en otro tiempo, no se dio cuenta de la llegada de una persona que se sentó junto a ella. Sólo cuando le cogió su mano y la apretó entre las de ella, supo que existía alguien sentado a su lado.  
.-. Mi querida Ginny… no llores… – dijo la persona recién llegada y entre las lágrimas pudo distinguir rasgos muy conocidos.  
.-. Oh, Tonks. No lo soporto más. No puedo seguir así – le respondió y lo siguiente que sintió fue que la joven auror le acariciaba la cabeza y le ayudaba a recostarse sobre su incipiente abdomen: el embarazo ya se le empezaba a notar.  
.-. El dolor tiene que salir por algún sitio.  
.-. Pero…  
.-. .¿Pero por qué?. Yo tampoco puedo darte esa respuesta – respondió la auror limpiándole las lagrimas del rostro – Tan sólo puedo ayudarte a soportarlo. Como todos – agregó mirando al resto de los presentes, que continuaban hablando entre ellos – Y sé que, algún día, encontrarás alguna razón por la que seguir viviendo e ilusionándote por el futuro.  
.-. No si Harry no está conmigo. Lo he perdido todo. No hay razón para seguir viviendo  
.-. .¿Crees que a Harry le hubiera gustado oírte decir eso?. – dijo Tonks alzándole la barbilla para que sus ojos quedasen conectados .-. .¿Piensas que estaría alegre al ver que has perdido las ganas de vivir?. Yo creo que no, que si él te pudiera ver estaría muy desilusionado contigo.  
.-. No es cierto  
.-. .¿Seguro?.  
Ginny retiró la cabeza derrotada. Tonks, Ron, Hermione, su madre, su padre… todos tenían razón, ahora lo había comprendido. Tenía que aceptar la pérdida finalmente. Tenía que aprender a mirar hacia delante, hacia el futuro sin la tristeza y pena que le habían embargado últimamente.  
.-. Si. Así, poco a poco, irás aprendiendo a vivir nuevamente. Hay que mirar hacia el futuro sin miedo ni tristeza…

Oyó las palabras que le estaba diciendo Tonks mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente el pelo mas éstas parecían sumamente lejos de ella y poco a poco el sonido iba desapareciendo. Estaba alejándose. El bullicio dejó de existir, el silencio se apoderaba de su alrededor .¿Dónde estaba?. .¿Dónde se encontraba?.  
Hacia sólo unos segundos se encontraba sentada, apoyada más bien, en una mesa junto a su familia y diversos conocidos, y ahora, mirara hacia donde mirara, no había nada. La Nada le rodeaba. Una nada que no dañaba la vista. Una luz cálida y agradable. Y luego, cuando se acostumbro a ella, aunque todavía seguía extrañada por el lugar, distinguió algo en medio de ella: una figura humana que se escondía tras una capucha, dándole la espalda.  
Echó a correr hacia ella, sintiendo como su corazón brincaba en su interior a cada paso que daba. Sintiendo como las lágrimas aparecían en sus mejillas, pero esta vez no era de tristeza ni de pena, sino de alegría y felicidad. Algo en su interior reconocía a esa persona, aunque la luz que le rodeaba la hacia imposible de distinguir a la distancia en la que se encontraban.  
Pero esa distancia era cada vez menor.  
Se acercaba y su dicha era cada vez mayor.  
La pena que había invadido su corazón desde el día de su cumpleaños estaba quedando atrás, estaba desapareciendo con cada zancada y paso que daba hacia la figura desconocida. La tristeza se estaba difuminando. La desesperanza desapareciendo. Todo lo malo se difuminaba de su ser.  
Cada vez más deprisa, cada vez más rápido.  
… _Hacia la figura desconocida…  
_Era… era…  
Era tan increíble que tuvo que pellizcarse en un brazo en plena carrera para comprobar que no estaba soñando… y no lo hacía. Era realidad lo que estaba sucediendo. No era un sueño como los que tenía todas las noches. Podía sentir que era… _real_.

_.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-._

**Contestaciones**

**Mariet Malfoy Snape** Muchas gracias por ser tan sincera :) De momento no me ha llegado ninguna "chispa verde" hasta aquí, pero todo se andará XD .¿o no?., ya veremos (aunque es mejor decir, ya leeremos) Si ya has terminado el capitulo, creo que más que furiosa, estarás… ya verás XD Lo de los tres capitulos, uy, eso creo que no lo vamos a cumplir (lo sientooooo) Creo que me acabo de ganar una bronca de tu parte .¿o no?. XD Solo decirte que, en el siguiente capitulo (que espero no tardar tanto como en esots ultimos, ya no tengo tantas trabas para ponerme al ordenador) se van a contestar unas cuantas preguntas… y dentro de poco (por lo que tengo previsto, que eso es uan cosa y otra es lo que la musa hace XD) habrá un capitulo que va a gustar mucho, mucho XD (y justo ese no es el que más me gusta a mi, que tnego uno ya escrito desde hace semanas que me encaaaannta XD)  
Lo de los ases bajo la manga, pues… creo que tengo una baraja entera, jajajaja. Hay muchas sorpresas todavía esperando ;) Ya lo leerás.  
Y, bufff, me has dejado 0.0 me alegro mucho haber acertado un poco sobre el sufrimiento de Ginny (yo, e momento y por fortuna, no he perdido a nadie muy cercano, pero si he estado a punto de hacerlo, asi que sólo tocó recordar esos momentos tristes) Espero que tu chico regrese pronto contigo y podais estar muy felices (como bien dices, todo tiene una razón de ser, y ya verás que cuando vuelva el amor es muhco ma´s intenso ;D)  
Sobre los tres prisioneros, ya has visto que en este capitulo volvemos a ver más sobre ellos (y no todo tiene que ser malo, jajaja) Si necesitan a una "enfermera" ya les pasaré tu nombre .¿de acuerdo?.  
Y ay, de nuevo me has dejado colorá perdida sobre lo que transmito a través de la palabras y de la historia. Yo no soy consciente de ello en el moemtno en que estoy "aporreando" las teclas, pero luego, como digo siempre, me sorprendo al repasar lo escrito. Y sobre todo, y auiqneu digas que no lo haga, tengo que agradecer todas vuestras valiosas y maravillosas palabras, pues sin ellas no habria descubierto este mundo que me permite evadirme de los problemas cotidianos, que me permite desconectar de todo lo que me afecta y me permite, desde la distancia, aprender de los errores, comprender lo sucedido, saber que siempre hay una forma de solucionar todo. Hay mil y una y muchas más razones por las que podria estar agradeciendo eternamente el apoyo que se me brinda y el animo que se me transmite. A toedo ello sólo puedo decir una palabra, y esa es: .¡gracias!.  
Y gracias tambien por sugerirme descansar, ahora lo estoy haciendo y el estrés ya está pasando (entre examenes, estudios y trabajos yo misma me maravillo de estar todavía conservando la cordura y más después de todo lo que he estado haciendo en los ultimos meses)  
Muchos besos, abrazos y un millón de buenas vibraciones para que todo lo que propongas en la vida te vaya estupendamente. Gracias de nuevo.

**Sabrina** Jejeje, yo no odio a nadie porque le guste o no un autor en concreto. Cada persona tiene sus gustos y puede haber leido cosas mejores (o peores), asi que nunca hay que pensar mal de la gente ;) (para mi Rowling ha dado la oportunidad de hacer leer a gente que nunca antes se habai interesado por la lectura, pero no es ni de lejos la mejor escritora que hay ahora mismo, hay muchos y muchas interesantes :p… y te lo dice una persona que no lee, que devora libros literalmente XD)  
Ah, y espero que hayas dejado crecer (aunque sólo sea ligeramente tus uñas XD). Ya lo siento por la espera, pero como digo al inicio, la "vida real" ha sido un poco estresante en los ultimos tiempos, cosa que se está solucinando ahora mismo (y de una manera mmuuuy buena) Si las cosas van bien como hasta ahora (crucemos los dedos, toquemos madera) creo que tus uñas no van a sufrir (no mucho) Y… que hayas tenido unas agradables y felices vacaciones y que hayas disfrutado mucho y un poco más. Besos miles!.!.  
Pd: jejje, otra que se añade al limite de tiempo /capitulos XD Sobre lo de los tres capìtulos, ya veremos / leeremos si se cumple o no. Y sobre lo de la semana, creo que ahí si que he fallado :( que pena, creo que me toca un castigo XD Muchos besos y espero que este apitulo tambien te haya gustado mucho (y te haya solucionado dudas .¿o no?. Ya se verá)

**Celina** Hola!.!. Si, cada vez estoy más convencida de que los de mi "generación" debemos estar muy mal de la cabeza .¿no es verdad?. (eso de nacer en el año del mundial… quizas por eso nos guste estar estresados a tope y no parar XD) O, bueno, en mi caso ahora mismo estoy disfrutando de "vacaciones" forzadas. .¡Llevo dos días sin hacer nada!. (en paro, si ¬¬, pero no sé porqué, me va a durar muy poco XD) de momento, en estos días he estado, según mi madre: durmiendo, comiendo y leyendo XD (creo que todas las madres siempre tienen que encontrar el lado menos bueno de todos, que tambien he estado estudiando –poco, pero lo he hecho.-. puesto que he empezado unas asignaturas virtuales… si, tiempo libre, pero menos XD) En fin, que poco a poco empezamos de nuevo la "epoca estuidiantil" Por cierto .¡.¡.¡que ya me queda menos de la carrera!.!. Aprobe los examenes que me quedaban (los hice a princpios de febrero) asi que ya sólo me flata la mitad en junio y seré oficialmente ingeniera XD Por una parte estoy ilusionada, pero por otra… sé que lo voy a echar de menos. Quien me comprende XD Ah, y comparto tu ilusion porque nos llegue algo bueno (algun trabajillo y eso mejor que mejor… aunque no descartamos un buen pellizco de loteria XD…si, bueno, estoy un poco loca .¿se nota?. Y creo que tambien influye que son las tantas de la madrugada y en esa hora estoy como una cabra, lo que hace el sueño –o, ahora que lo pienso, quizas es que estoy asi siempre y en esos instantes es cuando más conciente estoy XD) No me hagas caso, desvario de mala manera, jajajaja. Creo que los géminis tenemos ese defecto XD  
Y bueno, si, creo que vamos a tener que encauzar un poquito la contestación (.¿se nota que llevo tiempo sin escribir XD?. Sobre el fict, pues ya le diré a mi musa que tiene una cuenta pendiente contigo XD (y conmigo, que nunca me quiere hacer caso y va a su aire ahora si, ahora tambien XD) El tema "Harry"… ahhh, de eso no voy a decir ni una palabra… que para eso está el final de este capitulo .¿o no?. XD Ya veremos. Y… lo bueno es que todavía nadie se ha dado cuenta de "cierto" detalle que resuelve esa importante cuestion (si ya lo pienso yo, que hasta que no lo ponga nadie se va a dar cuenta XD, con lo evidente que es XD) En fin, ya veremos que nos depara la historia :D  
Sobre el timepo, pues aquí no ha vuelto a nevar (no así en el resto de la peninsula, pero las tierras mañas son y serán un mundo aparte XD) Eso si, la lluvia se sintio a gusto y en vez de caer copos como en el resto, llovio a mares muchos días. Y… sobre el Teide, mira que tenerlo tan cerca y no haber subido hasta arriba XD (vale, vale, no digo nada, que sé de alguien que tiene el Moncayo tambien cerca y no ha ido hasta la cima XD Vaya par… aunque eso si, he estado pateandome los Pirineos cosa mala… cuando era más joven. XD Ay, que raro suena eso, jajajaja)  
Ahroa si, ya me voy despidiendo, que parece que estoy hablando y hablando (mejor dicho, escribiendo y escribiendo) mucho y no quiero aburrirte XD En la proxima actualización más (que espero que sea pronto… y que te haya gustado este capitulo tambien :D)  
Besos, besos, besos y abrazos miles  
Pd: .¿Qué tal los carnavales?. No sabes la envidia que me dais :p

**Dark Lady Evans** Jejeje!.!.!. Y yo que pensaba que iba a comenzar el comentario con una maldición… pero me euqivoque (por fortuna XD) Desde ya .¡lo siento!. Y si quieres una culpable, esa es mi musa, que tiene unas ideas raras, raras, raras XD (jooo, espero que no se hayan agotado las reservas de pañuelos de tu casa ¬¬… que todavía queda mucho fic .¿o no?. XD Ya lo verás, o mejor dicho, ya lo leeras XD) No sabes lo que me costó hacer el trozo de Ginny, fue bastante (mucho) difícil :(… aunque tambien lo fue lo de la despedida… sabiendo que era lo que ocurria luego (que malo es a veces saber que va a ocurrir) En fin, que ya veremos lo que nos depara la historia (.¿Qué tal este último capitulo?... aunque porveniendo de ti creo que ya voy preparando el maquillaje para camuflar los coloretes XD)  
Sobre el resto de las historias nuevas que hay por ahí, ya sabes, no te preocupes, que tiempo hay y habrá y los estudiso son lo primero (como me vuelva a enterar que dejar de hacer trabajos o estudiar por mi culpa vamos a tener que pensar un castigo, jajaja)  
Muchos besotes y espero que los resultados academicos sean muy buenos (o todo lo bien que se puedan) Hasta la proxima :D

**Nimmy.-.isil** Hola guapetona!.!. Bueno, sobre si maté o no a Harry es una pregunta que no voy a responder (ni a ti ni a nadie, a pesar de los "acosos" que sufro o maldiciones XD) Ya se verá en la historia que es lo que ha ocurrido (y mira que nadie ha "encontrado" una pista que lleva directamente a la solucon de ese enigma… a pesar de ser muy, muy evidente XD) Y si, muerte a Voldy (y a los mortifagos y a todo lo que tenga que ver con el mal XD) Ay, creo que yo tambien estoy mal de la cabeza, jajaja.  
Sobre lo de las desviaciones de la historia XD bueno, según mi punto de vista se ha ido un poco del argumento original, pero si, hay cosas que concuerdan sobre la saga original (y, después de leer el sexto, tambien me fije en que hacerte varias cosas con mi sexto alternativo XD… pero creo que con éste… bueno, ya veremos XD) Eso si, algunas de las ideas que tenía para el fic las he tenido que ir descartando para no chafar a quienes no han leido el sexto todavía (y si te fijas bien, hay un par de guiños hacia los si lectores, muy leves para que los que no se lo han leido no se diesen ni cuenta XD)  
Sobre si es el final o no de la historia… pues ya lo irás descubriendo XD, pero de momento te adelanto que hay escritas escenas de "cierto acontecimiento que sucederá en Navidad" (venga, a ver si lo aciertas XD) Asi que, por lo menos, hasta entonces hay fic (y si, no creo que te vayas a aburrir XD… de momento empezamos la siguiente fase que habia previsto que hubiera en la historia XD)  
Ah, y yo tambien te tengo que agradecer tus maravillosas palabras. Una reverencia a ti y a todos los que leen la historia, y a los que comentan todavía más profunda. Si no fuera porque vosotros me dais alas, no podria volar :)  
Gracias por los animos ante todo lo que me depara la vida, sea lo que sea.  
Pd: sobre las recomendaciones que haces… Pues sobre Christoher Jacques (o como se escriba,pero creo que era asi XD), si, dejó el septimo sin terminar, con lo majo que le estaba quedando (ademas, creo que hasta lo quito de este lugar) Escribia bastante bien (le estuve leyendo y siguiendo) pero creo que el estrés y los estudios no fueron una buena combinación para él y el seguir escibiendo, por desgracia. Sobre el otro que comentas, pues todvia no lo he leido, pero lo tengo en la lista de pendientes para que, cuando tenga tiempo y ganas, empezar con él (y más me atrae cuando veo la cantidad de capitulos que tiene… uhmm, creo que eso es algo parecido a "deformación profesional" o como se diga XD, todo lo que es largo y extendo de lectura me gusta) A ver cuando podemos empezar :)  
Un gran besazo y espero que tu recopiulatorio de canciones sea extenso y muy grande :D

**Gabriela Luthien Black** Hola guapetona!.!. Si, efectivamente, el mundo magico se encuentra en medio de un gran cambio :D Sobre las razones, básicamente era que tanto Dumbledore como Moody se dan cuenta de que el mal está acechando y es más fuerte que antaño, por lo que no pueden seguir igual que como estaban: hay que entrenar y duro a Harry. Por ello toman la decisión de llevarle a otro lugar y enseñarle ellos mismos (o, bueno, esa era la idea) Tambien, que se dan cuenta de que si Harry está en Hogwarts los alumnos están en más peligro que antes, pues Voldemort acechará y acechará sin descanso hasta que entre y se pueda enfrentar a él (y a Dumbledore) A pesar de que el colegio era uno de los lugares más seguros, en la balanza habia dos opciones: los alumnos y una persona en concreto, asi que se decidieron por el mal menor, que era alejar a Harry. Pero, como te digo, todo eso eran sus suposiciones, puesto que ya hemos visto que la realidad ha sido otra (por desgracia) Creo, si mal no recuerdo, que hay una conversación entre los dos (Dumbledore y Moody) a princpio del fic, en la que comentan precisamente esto (ahora mismo estoy muy vaga para buscarla, lo siento XD) Y, bueno, sobre Liz, justamente al final del otro fic, se dice que su magia ahora es debil y ya no es nada para Voldemort (después de lo que sucedió), asi que si aparece es por otros asuntos, ya nada relacionado con la proteccion o no de Harry XD. Justamente, en el capitulo anterior era un poco para situarla, para saber que ha sucedido (el estar con parte de la familia de Dumbledore), y la veremos un poco más en el siguiente, que ya es casi septiembre y eso representa la vuelta a las clases.  
Uhm… creo que no me olvido de nada (y si es así, ya sabes, si se puede responder no dudes en preguntarme :D) Por cierto, espero que la lectura del sexto libro haya sido estupenda (a pesar de que pase lo que pase) y que el retorno a las clases haya sido lo má leve posible.  
Un besazo muy grande y nos leemos!.!.!.

**vkwood** Saludos!.!. Y bienvenida al fic :D No sabes lo agradecida, alegre y colorada que me has puesto con tu comentario (cosa que cada vez todos haceis, pero yo no me acabo de acostumbrar XD) sobre lo de si he estado ocupada, la rspuesta es que si (y mucho), y sobre si he estado sin musas, pues eso creo que es imposible, que la musa que tengo es tan, tan, tan pesada que no me abandonaria ni en un millon de años XD (por desgracia para mi y mi cordura, jajaja, bueno, no te preocupes, que ya me he acostumbrado a sus desvarios – y a los mios propios XD) Si, creo que esto te confirma lo loca que estoy XDDD  
Lo de seguir con la historia… uhmmm… creo que lo vamos a pensar… uhmmm… Jejeje, mentira, mentira, que yo voy a seguir y seguir hasta que llegue al final. No te preocupes XD  
Eso si, tengo que disculparme por la extensa espera, si es que cuando la "vida real" es muy estresada no se encuentra tiempo para viajar por el sendero de fantasía.  
Un gran, gran, gran abrazo y un enorme beso.  
Pd: Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Nos vemos / leemos.

**Ronnie** Saludos !.!.!. Y tambien bienvenida al fic !.!. (muchisimas, muchisimas gracias por el comentario y por estar ahí y apoyarme :D) Me alegro de que te guste el fic… y sobre la extención, bueno, yo no lo sé con seguridad, para ello tendrian que preguntarle a mi musa (loca ella XD), pero te puedo adelantar que hay, por lo menos, cosas hasta Navidad… y que tengo unas cuantas cartas guardadas bajo la manga XD (y considerando que la anterior historia tenia unos… muchos capitulos, y viendo como se desarrolla ésta ahora… veremos, veremos hasta cuando dura XD) De nuevo, muchismas gracias por haber leido la anterior y ahora ésta (su, llamemosle, continuación XD) Sobre la espera, siento haber tardado tanto, pero entre unas cosas y otras no he tenido tuiempo para estar delante del ordenador, pero creo que a partir de ahra las cosas van a cambiar… a mejor XD.  
Muchos besos y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	13. Quimeras

_Esperando que les guste :)  
Muchas gracias por leer :)_

**Capitulo 13.._Quimeras_**

_Siguió corriendo no supo cuánto tiempo más.  
Siguió corriendo en medio de aquella nada que le rodeaba.  
En medio de aquel lugar donde estaba perdiendo todos aquellos pensamientos repletos de pesar y tristeza que le habían acompañado desde el día en que cumpliera años. Desde el día en que se había despedido Harry de ella. Pero ya no sentía tristeza, ya no sentía pena. Ya las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas eran de alegría y felicidad.  
No importaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar, no importaba dónde estaba. Lo único que importaba era la figura que tenía que alcanzar… algo que hizo en ese instante.  
En su interior su corazón brincó al tocarle, al sentir su contacto…_

Y, en aquel instante, cuando ya su mano se posaba en la figura desconocida, volvió a la realidad.  
A la oscura y fría realidad donde alguien le llamaba insistentemente.  
- Ginny. ¿estás bien?  
Alzó la vista, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Luna frente a ella, y asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza, en un gesto de despreocupación.  
- Si, no te preocupes. Sólo… solo pensaba – dijo antes de apoyar la cabeza en el cristal del vagón y ver pasar el paisaje tan rápidamente que sólo se distinguía formas borrosas, colores difusos.  
Así había sido desde aquella tarde en el callejón Diagon. Siempre igual: cuando su mano rozaba ligeramente la figura desconocida, cuando empezaba ésta a moverse, a darse la vuelta, alguien reclamaba su atención, impidiéndole ver que más había… y lo más importante, quien era.  
Desde entonces, desde aquel día, en sus sueños recorría una y otra vez aquel lugar. Corría y corría hasta quedar exhausta. Corría y corría queriendo llegar más lejos, mucho más lejos de lo que le estaba permitido… y, por desgracia, nunca llegaba a superar ese límite. Nunca llegaba a descubrir quién era la persona que se ocultaba tras esa blanca capucha, quien le esperaba tras la larga caminata. Aquella persona de la cual intuía su identidad pero que nunca descubría si tenía razón o no (mientras, su corazón le decía que siguiera confiando en su instinto)  
Habían pasado… ya no sabía cuántos días. Cuántas horas y cuántos minutos desde entonces. Se dejaba llevar por la corriente de la vida. Existía y no existía. Estaba en medio de una nube de realidad… Y ahora volvía a Hogwarts. A un lugar al que no le apetecía regresar, no sin él.

"_¿Dónde estás? Sé que no estás muerto, mi corazón me lo dice_", pensó al ver pasar rápidamente unas montañas. Este pensamiento se había instalado en su interior desde la primera vez que había "visitado" aquel extraño lugar. Ese lugar donde las lágrimas de tristeza y pena se le habían secado para siempre. Y, a pesar de que todo el mundo le decía lo contrario, ella se negaba a aceptarlo todavía. A pesar de que para todos Harry Potter estaba muerto, algo dentro de ella rehuía aquella afirmación. Algo le decía que no tenían razón.  
Las pruebas estaban ahí: la desaparición de Voldemort, las no-noticias durante días… todo señalaba hacia esa dirección, y ella, Ginny, era la única que iba contracorriente. Luchando contra el resto del mundo. Mientras todo la gente le decía que aprendiese a mirar hacia delante, que aceptase las cosas como eran, ella se resistía, aunque ahora lo hacia interiormente, mostrando a los demás la cara que querían ver, el rostro de la Ginny que ellos querían ver.  
"_¿Dónde estás Harry?_"  
Y las montañas, los ríos, los campos seguían pasando frente a sus ojos rápidamente.

-----------

- Es demasiado extraño – le comentó Ron a Hermione mientras andaban juntos por los pasillos, en su ronda de inspección del tren – Siento que… que no me merezco nada de lo que tengo. Demasiado ha costado – añadió cerrando la puerta de un compartimiento vacío.  
- Sé lo que quieres decir – le respondió ella, estrechándole la mano, dándole su apoyo. Ambos tenían que ser fuertes, no derrumbarse a pesar de todo lo que sufrían en su interior – Tenemos que seguir adelante.  
-Este año va a ser muy diferente – dijo apoyándose pesadamente en la pared – Quisiera que no me hubieran dado la plaza del capitán del equipo. No quiero hacerlo. No puedo, Hermione. No puedo.  
- Mírame. Vamos a superarlo juntos¿lo entiendes? Él era mi mejor amigo también. Hasta que no recibiste la carta estabas bien, continúa de esa forma, por favor – le suplicó cogiéndole la cara entre las mano y mirándole a los ojos – Si tú caes, lo haré yo. Y es una caída demasiado dura. Ron, por favor.  
- Lo siento Hermione. Perdóname. No lo volveré a hacer – y como remedio para sus lágrimas, la atrajo hacia él y le abrazó cariñosamente. Había perdido a una persona muy importante para él… y no quería perder a la otra. Si, tenían que seguir adelante. Tenían que hacerlo sin caer. Seguir adelante.

-----------

El paisaje fue cambiando y transformándose poco a poco. Ligeramente dejaban atrás las montañas y se acercaban hacia un lugar muy familiar para todos ellos. Las caras de los viajeros se pegaban a las ventanillas mientras entraban en aquella otra estación, bastante diferente de la que habían salido. Allí no había padres ni familiares despidiéndose, ni siquiera había nadie agitando un pañuelo y diciendo adiós. Allí sólo se encontraba una persona esperando la llegada de todos ellos: Hagrid, guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts, el único adulto presente, el único que les recibía en aquella llegada a la estación. Un nuevo curso comenzaba en ese mismo instante, cuando el primer niño bajó del tren. Un nuevo curso, un nuevo año escolar, muy diferente de los anteriores, demasiado diferente.  
Todos los años ocurría lo mismo y todos los años era distinto: mientras los alumnos que ya habían asistido al colegio el año anterior descargaban sus baúles y equipajes y se disponían a acercarse a los carruajes que les esperaban, los que llegaban por primera vez a ese mágico lugar se agolpaban en torno al semigigante, ansiosos, expectantes por ver que les depara aquel sitio del que tanto habían oído nombrar: el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts.

Destacando entre todos aquellos alumnos de primer año, abriéndose paso entre ellos, dos jóvenes se acercaban al adulto. No estaban preocupados por sus equipajes puesto que los llevaban en los bolsillos de las túnicas: ya habían cumplido la mayoría de edad y podían utilizar la magia sin problema desde hacia varios meses.  
- Ron, Hermione… no… no saben que alegría veros de nuevo– dijo Hagrid en cuánto les divisó, y con lágrimas en sus ojos, los tres se fundieron en un efusivo y sentido abrazo – Lo… lo… lo siento tanto… No saben cuánto… cuánto…cuánto… No… no… no pude hacer nada. No pude evitarlo… Yo… yo… yo…  
- Hagrid, tú no podías hacer nada. Nadie podía hacerlo – le consoló Hermione apartándose ligeramente del fuerte abrazo del semigigante. A pesar de que todo su cuerpo se quejaba ahora del apretón, no dejó que su cara reflejara cualquier sensación de dolor – Tuvo que suceder así. Nadie podía saber que… Ni siquiera creo que Dumbledore lo sabía.  
- Y… ¿Cómo está?... ya saben… él era… bueno, era muy especial para todos… pero para ella lo era más… él era… ya saben… ¿cómo se encuentra?  
- Ginny está… – le contestó Ron, sabiendo que era a su hermana a quien se refería Hagrid – Intenta superarlo, pero… - se volvió ligeramente a tiempo para ver como la mencionada bajaba por la escalera, arrastrando su baúl, y ayudada por otras dos personas, Luna y Neville, que desde que la habían visto en el tren no le dejaban sola un segundo – Tardará tiempo en volver a sonreír… como todos – finalizó, aunque su voz se quebró ligeramente al terminar.  
El sonido del tren hizo terminar bruscamente aquella emotiva reunión. Ya era hora de volver a la realidad, a los quehaceres cotidianos, y seguir adelante. A la rutina y a los deberes.  
- Bueno… muchachos, me alegra volver a veros – intentó sonreír Hagrid. Una sonrisa triste y llena de lágrimas – Ahora… ahora tengo que llevar a los de primer año por el lago – echó un vistazo a los temblorosos niños que esperaban agolpados a un lado del andén – Esta vez va a ser muy duro ver el castillo acercarse… Nos vemos allí entonces – se despidió de ellos, y dándoles un ligero toquecillo en el hombro (toquecillo para él, puesto que tanto a Ron como a Hermione les hizo tambalearse ligeramente en el sitio), se dirigió a los alumnos nuevos que le esperaban.  
- Nuestro último año – dijo Hermione al ver el carruaje que les esperaba a ambos, el único que ahora estaba allí de todos los que habían estado esperando antes. Ella, al igual que Ron, veía un vacío en el lugar donde se suponía que estaban los caballos. No se observaba nada allí, pero sabían que había algo que tiraba de los carruajes. Thestals. Un misterioso animal al que sólo veían los que habían visto la muerte de cerca. Ninguno de ellos habían tenido esa ocasión y por ello no podían ver el aspecto del animal… y a pesar de ello habían montado encima, habían volado y cabalgado por las nubes en sus lomos. Recordó con pesar aquella ocasión, cuando fueran al Ministerio de Magia en pos de una quimera, de un sueño que no había sido sueño. En busca de un rescate que se había convertido en tragedia… y en descubrimiento de una profecía.  
- ¿Piensas que podríamos haber hecho algo? – preguntó de repente Ron subiendo al carruaje, recordando la conversación con el semigigante.  
- ¿Crees que si?  
- No – le contestó él apenado – No podíamos saber.  
- Nadie lo podía saber – No, no podían haber evitado aquella desgracia. Nadie lo podía haber hecho. Nadie podía haber previsto que aquello, justamente aquello, iba a suceder – Nadie – volvió de decir mientras se sentaba y cerraba la puerta

- Por cierto, no he visto a Malfoy en todo el viaje. Que pena, aunque así me ahorro de dimitir de mi cargo y la expulsión por partirle la cara a ese "hurón" – volvió a decir Ron al cabo de un rato. Algo tenía que hacer, no soportaba estar callado ni pensativo, pues la tristeza si no se apoderaba de él.  
- No puedes hablar en serio  
- No, hablaba en broma – respondió irónicamente – Ellos han sido los causantes de todo. Ellos le han asesinan…  
- Ron… -le interrumpió Hermione apoyándole un dedo en su boca ligeramente para que callase y en sus ojos resplandecía un ligero enfado – Nadie pudo evitarlo.  
Para evitar más discusiones se dispuso a mirar a través de la ventana, al paisaje que pasaba rápida y fugazmente… las montañas que él nunca vería más. Harry había sido más que un amigo para ella, había sido un hermano. Para ella, para los dos. Y, aunque no exteriorizara su pena como lo hacia Ron a través de su enfado manifiesto, aunque no llorara como lo hacia Ginny… ella lo echaba mucho de menos, tremendamente sentía su vacío a su lado, en el vagón, en el carruaje. Sentía que le faltaba algo muy importante. Ahora todo era muy distinto a como había sido antes… antes de separarse…

Con aquellos pensamientos se reclinó ligeramente, en el carruaje y justo cuando se sentía pensativa (algo le rondaba la mente, no podía decir que era, pero algo no le dejaba tranquila desde que viera, mejor dicho no viera aquellos invisibles thestals) sintió como el vehículo trotaba al mismo ritmo de siempre. Volvían a Hogwarts. Volvían al colegio… pero no volvían todos. Se recostó ligeramente sobre Ron, sintiendo su presencia acogedora y protectora rodeándole y, poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron cerrando. El ruido monótono de las ruedas al golpear el suelo, el silencio que había en el lugar, la tranquilidad que existía hicieron que se sumergiera pronto en la inconsciencia que existe antes de llegar al sueño.  
A muchos metros por delante de ellos, en otro de los carruajes, otra escena parecida se desarrollaba: una persona se apoyaba lentamente en el cristal de una ventana y dejaba que el sueño se apoderara de ella.

_El trinar alegre y desenfadado de los pájaros hizo que esbozara una gran sonrisa incluso antes de abrir los ojos y comprobar que se encontraba de nuevo en aquel lugar, en su paraíso secreto. En el lugar donde todo era bueno, donde no tenía cabidad la maldad. Donde él estaba siempre a su lado.  
Se levantó del suelo y se puso a correr.  
Sabía hacia dónde se dirigía.  
Sabía a quién encontraría allí.  
A unos metros de ella, escondida entre las sombras que le proporcionaban los frondosos árboles, se encontraba alguien que nunca antes había estado en ese lugar, existía una persona que observaba todo con ojos de sorpresa… un testigo inesperado. _

Ahora ya conocía el camino muy bien a pesar de que sólo había estado allí unas poca veces, siete contando esta ocasión. No hacia falta mucho más, aunque su corazón le hubiera guiado si llegara el caso… pero no hacia falta: su cuerpo ya conocía el camino, sus pies iban solos, caminando por entre los árboles, acercándose a su objetivo. A él.  
- Ya no estás triste – le dijo al verla, con aquella sonrisa alegre e inconfundible en su cara.  
- Ya no lo estoy – le respondió abrazándose a él con todas sus fuerzas – Ya nunca más lo estaré.  
- Yo… - pero no pudo terminar su frase, pues unos labios acallaron sus palabras. Unos labios que llevaban tiempo sin probar su sabor, unos labios ansiosos no de palabras sino de amor. De él. Y él… él no se quejó, nunca lo haría.

La acercó más hacia su cuerpo, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. No quería que nada de aquello terminase, no quería que la ilusión se esfumase, desapareciese. Que todo se convirtiera en un agradable y efímero sueño… como todos los anteriores.  
- Estoy siempre a tu lado, Ginny – susurró Harry cuando se detuvieron un momento para tomar aire. La miró detenidamente apartándola ligeramente. Vio aquellos ojos castaños que le habían enamorado, aquella cascada rojiza que le caía por la cara, aquella mirada que hacia que perdiera el rumbo y no pensara en nada más que en ella. ¿Cuánto hacia que empezaron a estar tan juntos? No lo sabía. Quizás no llegara a los seis meses, pero habían sido los meses más maravillosos de su vida… hasta que se separaron. Hasta que el Destino actuó en contra de su Amor – No voy a dejarte nunca  
- Pero no estás ahora conmigo. No estás…  
- Lo estoy. Siempre estoy a tu lado… Siempre…  
- Sabes lo que quiero decir – le interrumpió ella, abrazándole fuertemente, queriendo que aquel sueño no terminase nunca, que la visión no se borrase y él desapareciera de su lado. No queriendo ir al duro presente, queriendo quedarse para siempre en ese sueño que siempre, siempre parecía ser tan real.  
- Ginny – susurró él con cariño y amor infinito, abrazándole, acariciándole con ternura la espalda, sintiendo las lágrimas de ella deslizarse por su ropa.

Y siguió llorando cuando abrió los ojos en el carruaje. Y, a través del velo húmedo que le cubría los ojos, pudo ver la imagen distorsionada de un castillo: ya habían llegado a Hogwarts.

- A estas horas ya habrán llegado al castillo – dijo Sirius mirando el atardecer apoyado en el cristal de la ventana… – Nunca pensé que la esperanza fuera la peor condena que uno puede tener – sentenció dándose la vuelta al ver desaparecer los últimos rayos de sol tras las montañas - ¿Qué tal va todo?  
- Iría mejor si ayudaras más y no te pasases todo el día pensando, Black – le dijo una voz con desdén desde el marco de la puerta.  
- No estaba hablando contigo, Snape. ¿Y bien, Remus?  
- Seguimos igual. Sin varitas no podemos hacer nada contra la barrera que nos retiene aquí – le dijo éste desde detrás de varios libros que estaba examinando – Por cierto, Voldemort estaba muy obsesionado con la idea de la inmortalidad – añadió bajando el tomo que había estado leyendo y mirando hacia Sirius – Aquí habla sobre unos objetos y sobre partir el alma en varios trozos para conseguir vivir eternamente…  
- Pero nunca lo llegó a hacer – le interrumpió Severus depositando varios libros más en la mesa – Nunca llegó a descubrir como funcionaba todo el proceso.  
- Menos mal. Porque… imagínate: tener trozos de Voldemort repartidos por todo el mundo. Eso si que sería una pesadilla. No quiero ni imaginármelo…  
- No gracias, ya tenemos suficiente tormento con uno – dijo Sirius sentándose a la mesa y agarrando uno de los tomos que había traído Severus… mientras le lanzaba una dura y desafiante mirada a éste.  
- Quedamos que nada de peleas – les interrumpió Remus desde detrás de su libro. Sin haber visto nada ya se podía imaginar en que actitud se encontraban. Las rencillas del pasado no eran tan fáciles de borrar y olvidar, aunque eso si, ahora podían estar en la misma habitación sin hacerse daño mutuamente, sólo lanzándose amenazas de forma verbal, sin llegar a las manos… y eso era bastante.  
- En cuanto estemos fuera…  
- Cállate Black y sigue buscando – le cortó Severus Snape agarrandole el libro que éste tenía en las manos (y uno de los que él había traído) y yéndose al otro extremo de la habitación para seguir buscando información.  
- Cada día está más insoportable.  
- Cada día estáis más insoportables – corrigió Remus y dio por concluida la conversación.  
Con un suspiro de resignación, Sirius se sumergió en aquella maraña de palabras sin sentido, de aquellos libros que habían encontrado en una de las salas de la mansión, por si podían averiguar la manera de salir el lugar… o de utilizar la magia, ahora que no disponían de varitas. En algún sitio tenía que existir alguna respuesta para sus problemas. En algún sitio.

- Un nuevo curso comienza. Un nuevo año escolar. Este año no será como los demás. Ya nunca más existiría el temor al futuro, el desconcierto ante lo que va a pasar al día siguiente: la segunda guerra ha concluido. El mal ha sido vencido… llevándose con ella a dos personas muy preciadas y valiosas de Hogwarts – Minerva McGonagall, actual directora del colegio, se detuvo un momento en su discurso, y miró hacia las paredes, hacia el techo, donde colgaban pendones negros, símbolos de lo que todos sabían. El luto todavía no había acabado, seguiría durando mucho tiempo en ese lugar, donde siempre se les recordaría. Se detuvo un momento al volver a pensar en todo aquello, al mirar las caras de los estudiantes, de todos ellos que ahora aguardaban y escuchaban con atención sus palabras. Ahora sentía la gran responsabilidad que conllevaba aquel cargo. Tomando aire, continuó con su discurso, tantas veces ensayado y con el que tantas veces se había emocionado al recordarlo, y lo mismo sucedía en aquella ocasión, cuando le constaba grandes esfuerzos contener las lágrimas al decirlo a la multitud silenciosa que le escuchaba.  
- La noche del día 11 de agosto, Voldemort – y pronunció el nombre sin miedo, tal y como le había enseñado su precesor en el cargo, no había que temer decir el nombre de las cosas, pues aquello aumentaba su miedo. Aquella lección había sido dura – fue derrotado y destruido… y también Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter murieron esa noche – escuchó como un sollozo se oía más que los demás al escuchar pronunciar aquellos nombres… y después la puerta del comedor siendo cerrada con fuerza. No tenía que imaginar mucho quien sería la persona que había abandonado el lugar… tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer… y aguantar hasta ese instante demostraba que era tremendamente fuerte. Sintió un gran orgullo porque esa joven pertenecía a la casa que ella había llevado tantos y tantos años. Dejando tras de sí aquellos pensamientos, continuó con el discurso:  
- El mayor mago que nunca ha pisado la faz de la tierra, el mejor director que nunca había conocido la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Brindemos por él – levantó el vaso frente a ella – y brindemos también por Harry, un joven que tuvo una vida difícil y al que el destino no ha dejado disfrutar de lo que ahora disfrutamos nosotros. Brindemos por ambos y alegrémonos: ya están descansando en un lugar mejor – alzó su copa hacia el techo, gesto repetido por todos y cada uno de los asistentes. Y bebieron a la salud y a la memoria de aquellas dos personas que habían hecho lo correcto. No lo fácil, no lo sencillo sino lo que había que hacer, lo correcto, a pesar del precio pagado.  
- Por ellos – un grito unánime se escuchó y las velas que flotaban sobre los alumnos y profesores aquel día de principio de curso se fueron apagando poco a poco, hasta quedar la forma de un glorioso fénix flotando sobre todos ellos. Después, la ilusión se desvaneció y sólo quedó el recuerdo de aquella visión en la mente de los que la habían observado. Una visión que nunca nadie olvidaría.  
Poco a poco, tras ese brindis, las mesas se fueron vaciando. Todo el mundo iba de camino hacia sus habitaciones, siendo guiados por los responsables de ellos.

- Este año no tendremos rivales para la copa de quidditch – comentó alguien mientras se levantaba de la mesa de Gryffindor – Que pena que tenga los TIMOS si no, no dejaría el equipo. Mis padres piensan que este curso me tengo que centrar en los estudios más que nunca y que…  
- ¿Qué dices Andrew? – le interrumpió Ron al escuchar, por casualidad, parte de la conversación. En su túnica, al lado de la placa de prefecto, relucía la de capitán del equipo de quidditch de la casa Gryffindor. Algo que había deseado desde su primer año… y algo que odiaba ahora con toda su alma por la forma en que había llegado a sus manos.  
- Ah¿pero no te has fijado?  
- ¿Fijarme en qué?  
- Mira la fila de los Slytherin – y con un gesto señaló a los alumnos que se encaminaban hacia las mazmorras, el camino típico hacia las habitaciones de esa casa.  
Ron se volvió, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta y pudo observar la poca cantidad de personas que tenía aquella casa actualmente: casi la mitad eran los niños que habían entrado nuevos aquel año.  
- ¿Cómo¿Dónde está el resto? – dijo atónito. Justo en ese instante es cuando se daba cuenta de aquella notable ausencia, de lo tranquilo que había sido el viaje en tren, de las nulas peleas que habían tenido que parar, de la no presencia de los conflictivos Slytherins.  
- A mi no me preguntes, nadie sabe nada – le contestó Andrew Kirke – Pensaba que os habían dicho algo pero veo que estás tan sorprendido como todos. Va a ser un año muy tranquilo.  
- Va a ser un año muy raro – murmuró Ron cuando se quedó solo en el Gran Comedor y siendo el último en salir del lugar, por delante Hermione ya se había encargado de guiar a los demás rumbo a sus aposentos.

-------

- ¿Has visto que pocas "serpientes" hay este año, Hermione? – dijo pensativo Ron nada más sentarse en uno de los sillones frente a la encendida chimenea, justo al lado de ella. Acaba de llegar y por más que pensaba y pensaba no encontraba explicación para aquel asunto tan extraño. Todos los pasillos parecían extraños, con mucho silencio, con mucha tranquilidad. Nunca había imaginado que su último año en el colegio fuera de aquella manera. Ni en sus más absurdos sueños o pesadillas.  
- Uhm… ¿qué? – le contestó Hermione, volviendo el rostro hacia él, como si no le hubiera visto llegar, tan absorta en sus pensamientos estaba que no se había dado cuenta de nada.  
- Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, Davis, Greengrass, Nott, Parkinson, Zabini… nadie de nuestro curso. También casi todos de sexto, quinto y cuarto año – empezó a enumerar Ron con los dedos: había tenido tiempo para ello – Excepto Baddock y Pritchard de tercero no he visto a nadie de su curso. De segundo también hay varias ausencias. De los más pequeños están todos, o eso creo.  
- ¿Piensas que tendrá relación con los que ha sucedido con los mortifagos?  
- Me apostaría veinte galeones a que sí. Por lo menos en el caso de Malfoy. Ese no hay duda de que es un mortifago… o por lo menos un aprendiz que… - pero Ron no llegó a terminar la frase pues de repente Hermione se había puesto a murmurar algo frente al fuego… aunque no sabía si se refería a lo que estaba diciendo él o a qué era que se refería - ¿Hermione?  
- Ah, perdona Ron, mañana nos vemos. Tengo que pensar… y estudiar sobre algo – y, despidiéndose con un ligero beso en los labios, se encaminó hacia las escaleras que le llevaban hacia sus habitaciones… con el rostro bastante pensativo...  
- ¿Estudiar? Pero si acabamos de empezar el curso. Todavía no nos han mandado nada… – exclamó Ron casi corriendo detrás de ella cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ella le había dicho en último lugar… y no se acordó de las "medidas de protección" de las que gozaban esas escaleras (las de acceso a las habitaciones de las chicas) hasta que no estaba a mitad de recorrido. Aterrizó bruscamente de nuevo en la sala común y tomando nota mentalmente para preguntarle a la mañana siguiente sobre esa cuestión… aunque por los sucesos que iban a ocurrir no se acordaría de aquello hasta mucho, mucho tiempo después.

--------

El despertar del primer día del nuevo curso fue bastante duro. Levantarse y comprobar que la habitación era diferente a cómo había sido en los últimos seis años, comprobar que una cama faltaba… comprobar que, en ese mismo lugar, la ausencia se notaba mucho más. Con pesar, se puso a sacar la ropa de su baúl, dando la espalda de forma intencionada a esa cama que ya no estaba.  
- Es duro ¿verdad? – dijo una voz a su lado  
- ¿El qué?  
- Ron, no mientas, sabes a qué me refiero – le contestó Neville sentándose en el suelo a su lado – Aunque intentes ignorarlo, nada va a poder cambiar.  
- Lo siento, no me apetece hablar.  
- Algún día tienes que aceptarlo del todo. Sé que intentas dar la imagen de duro, de que no te afecta pero… te sigues sintiendo culpable por algo…  
- No es cierto – le interrumpió bruscamente Ron, con la cara enrojecida a causa del enfado.  
- ¿No?. ¿Y por qué no quieres aceptar que se ha ido para siempre? – Neville seguía a su lado, no se había movido ni un milímetro… a pesar de tener la varita del pelirrojo apuntándole directamente al pecho amenazadoramente.  
- Yo… yo… Lo siento… - Ron bajó la varita hacia abajo, asimilando la derrota – Tienes razón. Pero es duro saber que las últimas palabras que le dijiste a tu mejor amigo antes de que muriese fuesen de enfado hacia él. Me hubiera gustado no quedar peleados. No haberle dado una bofetada. No tener ese acuerdo tan desagradable de mí… Si lo hubiese sabido yo… yo…  
- Eh, chicos – irrumpió de repente Seamus en la habitación - ¿Os habéis enterado? – dijo tirando la mochila encima de su cama… aunque después vio a sus dos compañeros en el suelo y por la cara de Ron comprendió que podía haber pasado. Él también se sentía un poco mal en la habitación, por ello se había vestido muy rápidamente y bajado a la sala común… donde se enterara de las noticias – Lo siento, ya me voy – añadió recogiendo las cosas y disponiéndose a salir del lugar de nuevo.  
- No pasa nada ¿Qué querías? – le preguntó Neville levantándose del suelo y agarrando la mochila que tenía a su lado. Ron, a su lado, ya había acabado de sacar los libros y los estaba amontonando.  
- No tenemos clase hasta esta tarde.  
- ¿Por?  
- Tienen que reestructurar los horarios…  
- A causa de los pocos Slytherin que hay ¿verdad? – intervino Ron de repente, acordándose de lo visto en el comedor el día anterior – No hay ninguno de nuestro curso  
- Si, debe de ser por eso. No pone ninguna razón, pero ahora que lo pienso puede ser. Ah, y sigo diciendo que hemos perdido con el cambio – añadió dirigiéndose a Neville como si aquella conversación ya la hubieran tenido anteriormente – Sigue sin gustarme nuestra nueva jefa de casa.  
- Ya sabes lo que pienso de ella.  
- ¿De que habláis ahora?  
- Ron… ¿no te fijaste en la carta?  
- La carta era como siempre: los materiales, la bienvenida, etc, etc…  
- No, esa no – dijo Neville, señalándole la insignia que tenía en el pecho, la del capitán del equipo de quidditch – Esta. Nosotros lo vimos anoche. Pensábamos que tú ya lo sabías.  
- No – contestó sinceramente. No había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en aquello cuando vio descender la insignia sobre su mano, había sido todo tan duro desde aquello… y más cuando, con aquella muestra más, se reafirmaban en la idea de su muerte.  
- Mira la firma. Ya verás que no podía tocarnos una jefa de casa peor.  
- No creo que nos haya tocado alguien muy malo… – empezó a decir buscando la carta en su baúl. Por fortuna no estaba muy lejos… y se interrumpió cuando logró encontrarla y ver la firma que existía al final de ella – No. No puede ser ella. Tiene que ser una broma – balbuceó al leer la carta.  
- Si. Bienvenido a la nueva casa Gryffindor.

-----------

No podía ser. Sencillamente era imposible que McGonagall estuviera tan desesperada para nombrar a aquella mujer como jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. Y más conociendo como se conocía la mala relación entre ambas. Algo tenía que haber sucedido. Era… era… sencillamente algo imposible de creer. Pero no, ahí estaba: en la carta, en los comunicados de la sala común, en todas partes donde antes estaba la huella de McGonagall… ahí estaba ella.  
Y ahora aquella notificación de reunirse con los prefectos de su casa.  
¿No se lo podían haber dicho antes… o no se podía haber dado cuenta antes él¿Justo antes de subir al tren? Así no hubiera tenido que soportar aquel año con aquella mujer. Bien podía no haber ido a Hogwarts aquel último curso, no pasaba nada si no se hacia (según sabía, varios compañeros de otras casas no regresaban ese año voluntariamente) La suerte era que ya no daba clases con ella. Si, aquello era una verdadera suerte. Pero ahí estaba el problema de verla cuando le llamase.  
Los vapores que emanaban del despacho le llegaron cuando le faltaban varios metros. ¿Qué podía haber sucedido para que cayese aquella desgracia sobre Gryffindor?

- Ah, bienvenido señor Weasley. Las cartas me indicaron que iba a llegar a esta hora – dijo la profesora Trelawney abriéndole la puerta de repente, justo en el instante en que alzaba la mano para llamar – Pase, pase.  
"Si ha sido usted quien me ha llamado" pensó irónicamente Ron entrando y apartando las cortinas que caían del techo. El humo le hacia lagrimear ligeramente y, a pesar de la poca luz que existía en el lugar, pudo distinguir al fondo las tres sillas que había, una de ellas ya ocupada.  
- Te has levantado más pronto que yo, Hermione  
- Siempre lo hago – le susurró ella en el mismo tono de voz, y, bajo la mesa, le apretó ligeramente la mano. Por el modo en que se comportaba, supo que ella había tenido las mismas preguntas que él de camino hacia el lugar.  
- Bien, niños. Me alegra veros. Las brumas del futuro me han indicado que este año va a ser muy especial para todos – dijo Trelawney sentándose frente a ellos dos, una miniatura del Sistema Solar contenida dentro de una campana de cristal giraba lentamente a su derecha.  
"Como si no supiera que ha sucedido" fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente del pelirrojo "No hay que ser muy listo para saber eso"  
- Las cartas me dicen que van a suceder muchas cosas este curso. Cosas inesperadas – seguía diciendo ella mientras ponía una a una cartas encima de la mesa, frente a la pareja – Y esta carta – les mostró el dibujo de un planeta, bajo él se leían las palabras "El Mundo" – y con esta carta es como va a empezar todo. Todo finaliza y empieza con ésta – terminó de decir antes de recoger el montón y levantarse de la mesa – Ya se pueden ir, he terminado con ustedes. Sigan como hasta ahora, hacen bien su trabajo. Ah, y señor Weasley, enhorabuena por su nombramiento.

- Cada día está peor – dijo Ron cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente del despacho para que la profesora no les escuchase – No sé quien habrá tenido la feliz idea de nombrarla jefa de nuestra casa. Mira que llamarnos sólo para mostrarnos una carta en concreto.  
- Sus razones habrá tenido – le contestó pensativa Hermione – Nos vemos en la comida, tengo que irme a la biblioteca – y rápidamente echó a correr rumbo hacia allí, dejándole en mitad del pasillo, solo y atónito por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

------

- Bienvenidos a mi clase, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Puede que ahora veáis esta asignatura como una pérdida de tiempo. Y puede parecer así, teniendo en cuenta lo que está ocurriendo en estos momentos en el mundo – Alastor Moody se paró un momento en su discurso, justo a tiempo para ver como una persona entraba rápidamente en la clase, toda corriendo y roja por el esfuerzo – Bienvenida señorita Granger – le saludo – pero lamento comunicarle que su llegada – miró el reloj – un minuto tarde ha supuesto diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
- Lo siento profesor, no volverá a suceder – se disculpó ella, sentándose rápidamente al lado de Ron.  
- Bien, me alegra oír eso. Como iba diciendo, quizás piensen que esta asignatura no les sirva de nada, pero nunca sucede nada malo por saber. ¿Si, señor Boot?  
- ¿Cree usted que va a regresar?  
- ¿Voldemort? No lo sé. Ya ven que sucedió cuando terminó la primera guerra: casi todo el mundo pensaba que Voldemort estaba destruido totalmente y varios años después…. – dejó en suspensión el resto de la frase, pero todo el mundo supo lo que quería decir.  
- Pero esta vez…  
- Esta vez no ha sido muy diferente de aquella, señor Boot – le interrumpió Moody apoyando las manos en su pupitre bruscamente – El mal siempre encuentra una salida… igual que el bien. Por eso tenemos que poner la máxima atención en los hechizos que les voy a enseñar este curso. Nunca se sabe que va a suceder en el futuro – el viejo auror se encaminó hacia los primeros pupitres del aula con paso lento – Nunca se sabe – volvió a murmurar antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse de nuevo a sus alumnos – Bien, ya sé que todos ustedes han visto las Maldiciones Imperdonables… saben que efectos producen y, si se puede, como evitarlas. Y si, ahora yo soy el verdadero Alastor "OjoLoco" Moody – añadió recordando lo sucedido varios cursos atrás.  
- Este curso iremos un poco más allá. Veremos como luchar contra seres sobrenaturales, romper maldiciones, enfrentarnos a lo desconocido. Nos adentraremos en la rama de la magia de la que nadie quiere saber nada. ¡Y – exclamó de pronto, haciendo que todos se sobresaltasen en sus asientos – conoceremos los secretos del mal! Para vencer a tu enemigo debes comprenderlo profundamente – se señaló hacia su ajada cara – para que sólo se lleve de ti un trozo de carne, no la vida.  
- Bien, empecemos¿que saben sobre… las Khimairas? – una mano se alzó rápidamente – ¿Si, señorita Granger?  
- Khimairas es la palabra griega que denomina a las quimeras. Su aspecto es una mezcla de varios animales: cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra y cola de dragón. Solo existe un caso de alguien que haya podido matar a una quimera, aunque murió poco después debido al esfuerzo. Tiene la máxima clasificación de peligrosidad según el Ministerio de Magia.  
- Perfecta la definición de las Quimeras señorita Granger, cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Aunque hay una razón por la que he dijo Khimairas y no Quimeras… - Alastor Moody se dirigió hacia la parte de delante de la clase – Y es porque las Khimairas son más peligrosas que sus parientes griegas. Tan peligrosas que sólo mirarlas puede llevar a la locura. Tan peligrosas que incluso el Ministerio quiere negar su existencia… Y este curso vamos a enfrentarnos a una. Quien no logre derrotarla suspenderá y no le dejaré presentarse a los EXTASIS – dijo de forma tajante en el mismo instante en que la clase terminaba.

--------------

Los días fueron pasando, más rápidamente de lo que se habían imaginado. Entre trabajos, deberes y diversos quehaceres, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya estaban a mitad de septiembre.  
- Cómo pasa el tiempo – dijo Ginny parándose y mirando melancólicamente el reloj con las puntuaciones de cada casa. Las perlas, verdes, azules, amarillas, y, finalmente, las rojas como sangre de Gryffindor. Todas estaban igualadas, excepto las verdes, que no habían avanzado casi desde el mismo día de comienzo de curso. Era extraño: después de varios cursos en que siempre pasaba algo, tener una tranquilidad total en el castillo. Y un mes había pasado desde aquello. Ya un mes. Como pasaba el tiempo.  
Cerró los ojos, quiso imaginar la escena de otra manera: verse a sí misma mirando los relojes, pero con alguien al lado, abrazándole, protegiéndole, no rodeada de pendones negros. Pero no, no podía ser. Su sueño no se podía hacer realidad. Y sentía frío en su cuerpo. Aunque todavía pensaba que él estaba, de alguna manera, vivo, cada vez más el calor se le estaba yendo de su cuerpo. Sólo le apetecía echarse a dormir, a soñar. Vivir lejos de aquel presente que no tenía ningún sentido.

Y, una vez más, al abrir los ojos, volvió a encontrarse en medio de aquel lugar misterioso, en aquel pasillo blanco y cegador. Se encontraba abrazándose a sí misma, en la misma posición en la que había estado cuando mirara los relojes con las puntuaciones. Pero ellos ya no estaban allí. No había nada. Sólo la inexpugnable claridad.  
- Ginny – escuchó, por primera vez tras tantas y tantas visitas al lugar.  
Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, siempre era lo mismo: correr y correr, correr hasta que la figura blanca apareciese ante ella, de espaldas, escondida su identidad. Correr y correr hasta que sus manos le rozasen… y después, la dura vuelta al presente. Pero siempre tenía aquella esperanza en su interior: el llegar un segundo antes de que le llamase alguien, en descubrir su identidad.  
- Ginny – volvió a escuchar… y aquella voz le era en parte muy conocida.  
El calor perdido regresaba a su cuerpo con cada paso que daba hacia la lejana figura… que cada vez estaba más cerca. Mucho más cerca.  
Ya estaba casi a su lado.  
La figura empezó a darse la vuelta, muy lentamente… y, como había temido, sintió la sensación familiar de que alguien le llamaba, y abandonaba aquel lugar. Otra vez sucedía lo mismo, otra vez, a las puertas, se quedaba sin descubrir quien era la figura escondida.  
- Te he estado esperando… - escuchó débilmente en su mente mientras todo se difuminaba y desaparecía… y, al final, cuando ya todo era una mancha de blanco y luz, un color destacó sobre todo. Un color bastante diferente al blanco. Muy diferente.

-----------

Octubre llegó rápidamente y sin avisar. Los árboles perdían sus hojas y el paisaje se tornaba en colores pardos y nostálgicos de la primavera y el verano. El viento empezaba a soplar con fuerza y la temperatura invitaba a abrigarse más que antes. Empezaba un otoño largo y frío.  
Y, desafiando a todas aquellas invitaciones a estar frente a un acogedor fuego, se encontraban varias personas, volando, girando en el aire, desafiando al viento… entrenando. El primer partido se acercaba. Ese año el campeonato duraría bastante menos, pues sólo tres equipos lo disputarían.  
- ¡La bludger! – el grito de Ron sonó justo a tiempo para que Jack Sloper llegase a tiempo y repeliese a una de aquellas endemoniadas pelotas. Una vez más Ron suspiró al ver el desconcierto que reinaba en el equipo: la ausencia de su anterior buscador y capitán, de Harry, se notaba todavía mucho, a pesar de haber trascurrido más de un mes del inicio de las clases… y dos semanas desde que empezasen a entrenar. Ya había cubierto el puesto de buscador con uno de los candidatos, pero ni siquiera el nuevo alcanzaba a su precesor. Nadie lo haría, pensó con tristeza. Y de los cazadores, el puesto que había libre también estaba cubierto, pero tampoco llegaba a la altura. En nada se parecía al equipo ganador de años anteriores. Si no sucedía algo ese año no alcanzarían ni siquiera el segundo puesto.  
- Ginny, cuidado – dijo al fijarse como una bludger se acercaba peligrosamente a su hermana. Aquel era otro problema. Ella tampoco era como había sido antes. Ya no tenía aquella fuerza y decisión como antes. Había cambiado. En parte comprendía su tristeza, pero la vida tenía que seguir, había que mirar hacia delante.  
Como vio que Ginny no parecía escucharle, rápidamente aceleró hasta ponerse a su altura… y con un empujón a su escoba, quitarle de la trayectoria de la blugder.  
- Por poco… - la voz le temblaba, no quería pensar en perder a nadie más – Ginny – dijo ya más tranquilamente, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza para eliminar aquellos malos pensamientos – Ten más cuidado la próxima vez¿de acuerdo?  
- Ron. No puedo – se disculpó ella, bajando ligeramente la cabeza – No puedo seguir en el equipo. Lo siento – y antes de que su hermano le dijese algo más puso rumbo al suelo. No podía seguir. Ya había intentado volver a volar, pero no podía. Con pasos lentos se alejó del campo.

- Ya son dos meses – anunció con tristeza y pesar Remus levantándose de la mesa y acercándose al caldero humeante que tenían en una esquina de la habitación – Ya dos meses desde que estamos aquí encerrados – volvió a decir mientras vertía un poco de poción sanadora en un vaso y miraba como reposaba antes de beberla. Tan sólo había pasado un día desde su última transformación y, a pesar de una poción que había hecho Severus Snape para mitigar los efectos, todavía seguía teniendo varios dolores en el cuerpo.  
- ¿Has encontrado algo interesante? – preguntó Sirius medio dormido en cuando entró en la habitación. Al final, tras varios conatos de llegar a las manos, él y Snape dormían en habitaciones separadas… y Remus se pasaba casi cada noche leyendo los libros, buscando información. "Igual que en el colegio" había pensado Sirius la primera mañana que le encontró encima de un libro totalmente dormido.  
- No, todavía nada.  
- En alguna parte tiene que haber algo – dijo Sirius acercando y sentándose a la mesa totalmente llena de libros abiertos. Con cansancio cogió el primer tomo de magia negra que había a su alcance y se puso a leer – "_Inmortalidad. Formas de conseguirla_"  
- Eso ya lo he mirado, no nos sirve – mas Sirius no le hizo caso, pues seguía leyendo con atención uno de sus textos: había algo inquietante allí. Como veía que no le hacia caso, Remus se sentó enfrente de él y siguió buscando en el libro que tenía y había dejado momentáneamente para tomar la poción.

- Remus – dijo al cabo de un rato Sirius, con extrañeza en su voz – Remus… no… no habrás visto por aquí una vasija ¿verdad?  
- Creo que vi unas cuantas en la primera planta – le respondió éste sin saber a que se podía referir su amigo. Si, justo uno de los primeros días cuando investigasen el lugar y la mansión entera había descubierto una sala con varias vasijas en los estantes, pero para qué servían o para qué las había querido Voldemort salía fuera de su comprensión.  
- ¿Recuerdas si había alguna… alguna como ésta? – le preguntó, dando la vuelta al libro y enseñándole el dibujo que ocupaba toda la pagina: era parecida a un vaso de cristal finamente decorado con runas a su alrededor. Remus leyó la inscripción que existía justo a sus pies: "Pactos con las Tinieblas"  
- No, no me suena. Creo que me acordaría si la hubiese visto por aquí.  
- Menos mal – dijo Sirius soltando poco a poco el aire que había retenido desde que leyese el texto que acompañaba la figura – Porque ésta es la única manera de que Voldemort no pudiese morir nunca. Haciendo un pacto con la Oscuridad le daría la Inmortalidad.

_- Ginny – escuchó su nombre en el aire – Ginny – susurros en el viento que le animaban a buscar el origen de la voz.  
Los árboles se balanceaban ligeramente a causa del aire. Los pájaros se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Todo era felicidad. Nada malo sucedía en aquel lugar. No quería el presente, quería ese sueño, aquella realidad alternativa donde nada sufría, donde siempre estaba él. El presente, el día a día transcurría de forma que hacia las cosas mecánicamente: comer, estar en clase, escuchar, no oír… apuntar, los deberes… ni siquiera sabía como lograba terminarlos. Tan sólo vivía para dormir y soñar cada noche. Viajar a ese bosque, estar con él.  
Al final llegó a ese claro tan bien conocido y al que había llegado a amar con toda su alma. Y allí se encontraba él, como siempre, esperándole, con aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba. Se acercó corriendo y se echó a sus brazos, sintiéndose protegida y llena de amor.  
- Te he echado de menos – le dijo con la mirada, sin pronunciar palabra.  
- Yo también – le respondió Harry, agarrandole la barbilla y levantándole el rostro hasta que sus labios conectaron. Y una vez más, se sintieron únicos en el mundo. Sólo existían ellos dos, nadie más.  
- ¿Cuándo…?  
- Shhh… calla, disfrutemos del momento – le interrumpió. Nunca le llegaba a responder, nunca lograba saber más sobre aquel lugar, qué era, dónde se encontraban. Si era un sueño real o algo más – No quiero que te vayas de mi lado, amor.  
- Nunca lo haré. Quiero estar a tu lado. Por siempre. Para siempre. Quiero estar donde tú estés. Quiero estar a tu lado – le dijo Ginny, acariciándole amorosamente la mejilla, limpiándole las lágrimas que estaba cayendo ahora por ella – No te vuelvas a ir de mi lado, por favor. No me dejes sola de nuevo.  
Y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo ambos, como si quisieran así dar más énfasis a sus palabras, sintiendo al otro a su lado, sintiendo su presencia y no dejándole marchar nunca más._

Pero, los sueños, sueños eran, y aquel sueño al final se disolvió en las arenas del tiempo.  
Aquello había sucedido tan sólo dos días atrás y todavía, mientras caminaba por el castillo, sentía ese recuerdo en su mente. Podía recordar cada instante con asombrosa claridad. Podía recordar su rostro, podía recordar sus lágrimas. ¿Cómo se podía sobrevivir sólo queriendo soñar?  
Con pasos inciertos, dejando que el cuerpo caminase solo, se dirigió hacia el siguiente lugar donde tenía que ir, a la siguiente clase que tenía… y de la que no se acordaba del nombre, tan abstraída se encontraba.

----------

- ¿Vas a venir a Hogsmeade, Hermione?  
- No, lo siento Ron, me quedo en el colegio – le respondió ella absorta como estaba en los papeles que tenía enfrente – Tengo que seguir buscando.  
- Has estado desde el principio de curso igual. Necesitas un descanso. Ni siquiera hemos tenido un momento juntos… no desde…  
- Ron, lo siento – dijo Hermione, levantando los ojos hacia él – Es… es… - dudó un momento antes de responder, mirando hacia los pergaminos, hacia todo lo que había escrito – Es complicado. Si supiera explicártelo lo haría, pero no puedo.  
- Pero… ¿Qué es tan importante?  
- Ya te he dicho que no puedo explicártelo. Ni yo misma sé que estoy buscando. Sólo sigo una corazonada, nada más… Y no me gustaría dar falsas esperanzas… No quisiera…no quisiera volver a caer. Espero que lo comprendas.  
- No sé de qué me hablas. Sólo… sólo que… si me necesitas ya sabes dónde estoy¿de acuerdo, Hermione?  
- Gracias Ron – le agradeció ella, y levantándose, le depositó un leve beso en los labios – No sabes lo que me alegra ver que la ignorancia es la felicidad.

---------

- No has ido a Hogsmeade – más que una pregunta era una afirmación.  
- No, tenía otras cosas que hacer, Ginny – le respondió ella al verla entrar en la sala vacía – Y veo que tú tampoco tenías muchas ganas de ir.  
- ¿Para qué? – dijo con desgana, sentándose en el sillón, frente al fuego. Aquella había sido una mala semana. Una muy mala semana. El sueño se le repetía una y otra vez en su mente, y por más que intentase dormir y volver no podía. Nunca conseguía regresar. Las ojeras ya se hacían visibles en su rostro.  
El silencio se volvió de nuevo dueño de la habitación, tan sólo roto de vez en cuanto por el roce ligero de una pluma sobre un pergamino. La danza del fuego era atrayente, muy atrayente. Las llamas se movían rítmicamente, una y otra vez, y una y otra vez. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se habían clavado en aquella visión y ahora se estaban cerrando lentamente…

_- ¿Dónde estabas?  
- No es tan fácil – le respondió él y en su voz había un temblor – Pero, no te preocupes, ya estamos juntos de nuevo.  
- Prométeme que nunca me dejarás de nuevo.  
- Ya sabes que siempre estoy a tu lado  
- ¿Dónde estás¿Qué es este lugar?  
- Calla, no te preocupes – le dijo, apoyándole la mano en sus labios – Estamos ahora aquí los dos, lo demás no importa.  
- Si, es verdad. Te he echado de menos – le dijo abrazándole fuertemente y sintiendo sus brazos rodeándole entera, acariciando su pelo, acariciando su rostro.  
- Te quiero, Ginny  
- Te quiero, Harry _

- No es tan fácil, queridos niños – una voz interrumpió aquella tierna escena – No es tan fácil – volvió a decir aquella misteriosa voz. Parecía a la vez joven y vieja, alegre y triste, enigmática y conocida. Así era ella – No es tan fácil – repitió por tercera vez, y cada uno de ellos sintió como algo tiraba de su cuerpo en direcciones contrarias, separándoles, deshaciendo su contacto. Sus manos entrelazadas fue lo último que tocaron del otro antes de caer al suelo, antes de sentir frío, antes de sentirse solos.  
Y, mientras tanto, alguien observaba atentamente todo y cuanto acontecía.

Por más que estiraba el brazo no podía llegar a tocarle. Por más que se esforzase, él se encontraba fuera de su alcance. Sintió como las lágrimas caían incesantes por su rostro y como la imagen se diluía entre brumas desconocidas… Todo se volvía blanco. El color desaparecía. Volvía a estar en aquel misterioso lugar, frente a esa persona extraña y desconocida, tapada totalmente por una capucha. Algo en su corazón le decía que no temiera, que allí hallaría todas las respuestas, pero dentro de su ser temblaba incesantemente.  
La figura se dio la vuelta lentamente, como si no se sorprendiera al encontrarse con alguien más allí. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al mirar y al reconocer a Ginny.  
- Has tardado – dijo y en su voz se apreciaba una nota de diversión al añadir seguidamente – Pero sabía que vendrías – y con un gesto de su mano se echó la capucha hacia atrás, dejando ver su rostro completo – Te comprendo. Seguro que esperabas que fuera otra persona – añadió al ver la cara de desilusión de ella – Pero no te preocupes. Pronto lo verás  
- ¿Cómo… cómo lo sabe? – preguntó con desconfianza, puesto que no le reconocía, aunque algo en su interior le dictaba que sabía de quien se trataba, que la había visto antes en alguna parte.  
- Simplemente lo sé. Además, un alma no puede separarse tan fácilmente – en ese instante Ginny supo que esas mismas palabras habían sido dichas anteriormente – Y el amor verdadero vence todos los obstáculos. Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será. Además, sé que Harry no se encuentra conmigo. Está… - quedó pensativa un instante, mas luego añadió al ver la cara de desconcierto de la muchacha - … está en otro lugar. Pero no conmigo. Nunca ha llegado a estar aquí.  
- ¿Eso… eso significa que…?  
- Que está vivo, querida – terminó la frase por ella – Sólo que tiene un largo y complicado camino por delante. Y sé que lo va a superar. Harry siempre ha conseguido vencer todos los obstáculos que la vida le ha puesto por delante. Es un luchador nato. Desde el día en que tuvo que enfrentarse a Voldemort cuando tenía poco más de un año. Desde aquel momento he velado por él. He visto todo lo que ha sufrido, todo lo que ha llorado (entristeciéndome al no poder limpiarle las lágrimas), todo a lo que se ha enfrentado. He visto también como se alegró al enterarse de que era mago. Como descubrió el valor de la amistad… y como encontró a su amor verdadero. –le rozó ligera y cariñosamente la mejilla – Un amor tan puro, tan sincero que ayudó de gran manera a que la muerte tan sólo le rozara ligeramente. Un amor que, junto al sacrificio que hubo antes, le protegiera, una vez más, de la maldición asesina, de las ansias de venganza y poder del mal mismo.  
- Pero ay, tampoco el mal desapareció finalmente, puesto que antes de llegar a esa batalla, una pacto se hizo entre dos seres poderosos de las tinieblas. El mal quedó dividido en dos y la sombra conserva parte del poder que tenía Voldemort. Todos sus seguidores se encuentran con ella, escondidos, al acecho de recuperar todo el poder y, así, retornar con todas sus fuerzas y dar el golpe final, erradicando el bien e imponiendo su mandato de terror y miedo por siempre jamás.  
- Hasta ese momento queda tiempo, no mucho por desgracia. Y muchas pruebas que superar, una de las más importantes la que se está desarrollando en estos momentos. Harry se está probando a sí mismo. Tiene que encontrar la manera de regresar. Ha vacilado. A punto ha estado de caer, pero tú, mi querida Ginny, tú sin saberlo, has logrado que encontrara el camino de vuelta a casa. Con esos sueños en los que él aparecía le susurrabas que volviera a tu lado, junto a ti. Sé que lo hará. Y tú lo sabes también. Nunca has perdido la esperanza. Nunca te has rendido y nunca has aceptado que estaba muerto totalmente, no como los demás que te rodeaban.  
- Si lo hice – murmuró tristemente Ginny, agachándose.  
La persona sonrió, una sonrisa cálida y agradable que vio con todo su esplendor cuando le levantó ligeramente la cabeza.  
- No lo hiciste querida mía. Aunque tu exterior cayera derrotado ante las pruebas, tu corazón sabía que no era cierto… y fue tu corazón, tu amor por Harry quien te trajo a este lugar, conmigo, para que te respondiera esas preguntas sin respuestas que tenías dentro de ti.  
- Pero… ¿Quién eres?  
- ¿Todavía no me reconoces? – rió la mujer y su risa resonó por aquella nada que les rodeaba a las dos. Una risa limpia y llena de dicha y felicidad. No una risa de burla. No, en ella no existían aquellos sentimientos.  
Y, en ese instante, cuando la luz empezaba a desaparecer a su alrededor, cuando la figura empezaba a desvanecerse frente a sus ojos le reconoció, supo quién era ella, y supo que podía confiar sin dudar siquiera en todo aquello que ella le había dicho. Pues… _sus ojos verdes le transmitían esperanza y una infinita alegría._

Abrió los ojos, muy lentamente. La luz del día le dañaba. Había estado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que ahora el contraste era demasiado brusco. Muy brusco. Pasaba de una acogedora y cálida oscuridad a una fría y desconocida claridad. El ruido de la lluvia repiqueteaba de forma rítmica sobre algo ¿un cristal acaso¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?  
Lo último que recordaba era un rayo verde aproximándose hacia él. Como aquella vez, hace años.  
Miró a un lado, miró a otro y lo vio: estaba muerto. Había fallado en su misión. Esta vez había muerto. Lloró y su canto transmitía profundo pesar por aquella muerte. Sus lágrimas caían y caían al suelo sin cesar. Estaba muerto. Agachó la cabeza entristecido. Ahora su vida no tenía sentido. Había vuelto de la muerte y ahora no sabía que hacer. Siempre, desde que recordase, había estado a su lado. Ahora ya no sabía que hacer. Encogió el cuerpo, buscando el calor de la oscuridad que había abandonado para renacer en aquel frío y desolado mundo.

Los rastros de su nacimiento estaban cerca. Las cáscaras del huevo por el que había salido. Todo lo que recordaba era aquel rayo mortífero dirigiéndose hacia él. Hacia el fénix que protegía a Albus Dumbledore. Pero… no había servido de nada. Allí se encontraba su cuerpo. Se acercó lentamente. A pesar del tiempo sucedido nada había cambiado en él, todavía seguía llevando aquella expresión de bondad en su rostro, todavía transmitía seguridad. El fénix no lo sabía, pero aquel era uno de los efectos de la maldición mortífera: quitar la vida, detener el tiempo.  
El pájaro se detuvo de repente en su inspección. Algo fallaba. Miró hacia un lado, hacia otro. Algo faltaba. Observó el suelo. Tres varitas. ¿Qué había sucedido? Una de ellas le resultaba tremendamente familiar, como si fuera parte de él. Otra era la de su dueño. Pero la tercera… ¿de quién era? Se acercó volando hacia ella. La agarró con sus patas y en ese instante sintió una gran energía rodeándole. Magia Antigua. En aquel lugar se había obrado Magia Antigua. Como hace años, un sacrificio había protegido contra la muerte.  
_Magia Antigua.  
Una vez más_

Un destello dorado y rojizo salió de una de las ventanas. Un pájaro de fuego. En sus patas llevaba tres varitas y se dirigía hacia un lugar donde sabía que podía encontrar a varias personas de la Orden del Fénix. Tres personas que necesitaban de su ayuda.


	14. Voces

Saludos a todo/as  
Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por estar ahí, por leer y por dejarme comentarios, no saben lo agradecida que estoy (lo sé, lo digo muchas veces, pero siempre, siempre siento una gran deuda con todos vosotros por estar ahí, al otro lado :D)  
Siento no haber podido poner nada en el anterior capitulo, pero ahora tengo, como puedo decirlo, el ordenador "compartido" así que se hace lo que se puede en el breve tiempo en que me dejan ponerme a mi XD (si, y eso a pesar de ser mío propio, pero quien tenga hermanos pequeños sabrá lo "pesaditos" que se ponen a veces, jejeje)  
Bueno, no les quiero aburrir con mi vida, sólo decir que espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo (a pesar de ser un poco "rarillo", pero es imprescindible XD) Espero, también, tener el siguiente lo más pronto posible, crucemos los dedos y que los "niños" me dejen ponerme a Internet más tiempo, jajaja  
Ah, y al final del capitulo, esta vez si, ahora se encuentran las contestaciones que, de nuevo y una vez más, muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos. Gracias, gracias, gracias… y pronto llegamos al número 100, a ver  
Besos miles y a leer y disfrutar.  
Pd: Y si todo sale bien también pronto un par de sorpresas que estoy preparando :)

* * *

**Capitulo 14 Voces**

Abrió los ojos, pero no había diferencia entre una y otra forma.  
Todo oscuridad a su alrededor.  
¡Pero era tan agradable!  
¡Se estaba tan bien allí!  
Y, de repente, distinguió el tímido y pálido parpadeo de una luz, una pequeña luz.  
Tambaleante, se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba.  
No sentía dolor, no sentía nada. Su cuerpo era ligero como una pluma, y sus únicos pensamientos eran llegar hasta esa luz que tanto le atraía.  
_Vuelve, vuelve._  
Un paso, y luego otro. Y otro más.  
A cada paso que daba, la voz que había aparecido en el instante en que se levantase se alejaba, quedaba atrás. Desaparecía.  
_Vuelve, vuelve._  
Metro a metro se acercaba, la luz se hacia más grande, más atrayente.  
_Vuelve, vuelve._  
Y, cada vez que daba un paso, dejaba parte de su vida y de sus recuerdos atrás sin saberlo. Sin percatarse de lo que sucedía, sin darse cuenta de que todo lo perdía.  
Todo: sus recuerdos, su pasado, su memoria… todo él quedaba atrás a cada paso que daba dirigiéndose hacia la luz que tanto le llamaba y atraía.  
_Vuelve, vuelve._  
La luz estaba cerca, y era más grande. Sus ojos no se podían apartar de aquella luminosidad y aquella atracción hacia que caminase sin darse cuenta de donde estaban sus pies. ¿Andaba? Más bien parecía que flotaba, que se deslizaba por aquella oscuridad sin fin, por esa oscuridad eterna. A excepción de la luz, nada existía, nada había allí. Tenía que llegar a la luz.  
_Vuelve, vuelve._  
Paso a paso.  
La luz estaba cada vez más cerca…  
_Vuelve, vuelve. _  
Vaciló por un instante, algo había oído en esa oscuridad que le rodeaba, algo había llegado a su vacía mente ahora, algo que le hacia pararse, no seguir, no continuar hacia la luz.  
Mas… aquella chispa de comprensión no duró el suficiente tiempo para que los pensamientos que había dejado atrás le alcanzasen y le ayudasen a no seguir. Lo perdió…  
Perdió todo.  
Todo lo que había sido una vez… y tan sólo quedó él, su ahora, su presente… caminar hacia la luz…llegar a ella.  
Movió un pie, dispuesto a seguir…

_Harry…_  
Se detuvo de nuevo.  
Otra voz, tan lejana, tan distante como la primera, había dicho un nombre antes de dejarse de escuchar con nitidez.  
¿Quién era Harry¿Acaso él se llamaba así?  
No lo sabía. No podía recordar quién era, qué hacia allí. Tan sólo… una vaga conciencia de que conocía aquel nombre, que algo en él le resultaba conocido. Pero… tenía que llegar a la luz… o no.  
Dos voluntades luchaban en su interior: una quería ir a la luz, llegar allí le llevaría a un lugar mejor… y la otra, la otra le llamaba para que regresara, para que volviera, para que luchara contra la primera, para que no fuera.  
Cayó al suelo de rodillas, sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos.  
¿Ir o no ir?  
¿Regresar¿A dónde tenía que regresar¿Por qué tenía que volver si no sabía a dónde?  
¿Qué existía tras aquella luz¿Por qué le atraía tanto?  
_Harry…_  
Aquella palabra le resultaba tan conocida.  
_Vuelve, vuelve._  
Ahora las voces ya no existían, pero en su interior le había quedado un débil eco.  
_Vuelve, vuelve._  
¿A dónde¿A dónde volver¿Por qué hacerlo¿Por qué no ir a la luz?  
_Se puede luchar contra el destino._  
¿Acaso era alguna de las dos voces anteriores? Eso parecía, pero no había sonado en sus oídos, sino en su mente, en su interior. Era diferente. Algo tenía diferente de aquellas dos anteriores.

El chico perdido alzó la vista, mirando a un lado y a otro, en busca del origen de las voces. Ahora parecían que se encontraban a su lado, como si le tocaran: una caricia suave en su cara. Una caricia llena de ternura… una caricia que ya había sentido antes.  
¿De quién?  
¿Quién había sido?  
¿Quién de las dos?  
Enfrente suyo se encontraba la luz, intensa, atrayente, pero aquella caricia, aquel roce invisible, había llenado más de dudas su interior vacío. Ahora ya no le parecía tan buena idea ir hacia ese lugar… Ahora la voluntad de regresar, de volver, era mayor cada vez.  
Llevó una de sus manos a aquel lugar donde había sentido la caricia: su mejilla estaba caliente, la sentía palpitante. Algo había sucedido en ese mismo lugar… no hacia mucho… allí… alguien le había dado una bofetada.  
Si, ahora recordaba. Alguien se había enfadado con él no mucho antes de despertarse en aquella oscuridad extraña. Alguien le había abofeteado con rabia… pero no había sido por maldad. No, la sensación que percibía del recuerdo era amarga, pero no era un enemigo. No, era alguien cercano a él, alguien que le quería como… ¿como a un hermano?  
¿Quién era?  
¿De quién se trataba?  
No recordaba nada.  
Absolutamente nada.  
Tan sólo el despertar en aquella oscuridad, en medio de aquel lugar extraño.  
Pero había conocido algo antes, había conocido al menos a dos personas cercanas a él: la propietaria de la voz que había dicho un nombre ¿sería su nombre?; y la persona que le había dado la bofetada. Si, la voz era de una mujer, reconoció en ese mismo instante. Era una mujer quien le había instado a regresar, a volver. Esa voz sonaba madura, sonaba cálida, afectuosa, llena de amor…  
Esa voz la había oído mucho antes. Por poco tiempo, pero la había oído. Y en sus brazos se sentía tremendamente protegido. En sus brazos nada tenía porque temer porque ella siempre le protegería, siempre estaría a su lado… incluso llegando a dar su vida para que él pudiese tener una oportunidad de vida… ¡Se sacrificó por él!  
¡Eso hizo!  
Ahora recordaba también aquella sensación.  
Todavía no sabía quien era la propietaria de la voz que había dicho aquel nombre, pero recordaba su tacto, recordaba su olor, recordaba sus abrazos, recordaba el mayor sacrificio que había hecho por él. Recordaba la sensación de su pérdida…  
Eso significaba que estaba muerta ¿no?  
Si había dado su vida por la de él no estaba viva… lo que significaba que él ahora… ahora…  
Escuchaba su voz.  
Escuchaba dos voces  
¿Que le decían?  
_Vuelve, vuelve._  
Pero esas palabras habían desaparecido poco a poco mientras se dirigía hacia la luz.  
_Vuelve, vuelve._  
Aquella voz sonaba suplicante, anhelante, llena de pena y de dolor, pero también trasmitía esperanza y amor. Ahora, cada vez que le escuchaba sentía el corazón latiendo en su interior intensamente. La conocía también. Conocía a la propietaria, pues era una voz de mujer. Amor, amor desprendía. Un amor diferente a la de la otra voz. Cálido, conocido. Su alma ansiaba estar a su lado siempre.  
_Harry_  
Una persona que había entregado su vida para salvarle no le desearía ningún mal ¿verdad?  
Vuelve, vuelve.  
Alzó la vista, miró fijamente la luz que se encontraba justamente enfrente.  
Tan atrayente, tan dispuesta a acogerle cuando llegase.  
_Vuelve, vuelve  
Harry…_  
Harry. Ese nombre le resultaba tan conocido. Y era la voz de aquella mujer que le había protegido y dado su vida para salvarle quien la decía ¿sería acaso su nombre¿Se llamaría él así¿Quién eran las propietarias de las voces?  
Y, entonces¿Cómo era que se encontraba en aquel lugar¿Cómo había llegado allí? Porque estaba… estaba… estaba… muerto ¿no? Porque eso era lo que sucedía, si no, no hubiera oído la voz de esas mujeres ¿verdad?  
Vuelve, vuelve  
¿Volver a dónde?  
¿Volver por qué?  
_Vuelve, vuelve._  
La luz le atraía, pero la voz ahora en su interior le decía que volviese.  
No ir hacia la luz.  
Volver, volver…  
Pero¿A dónde?  
Tenía que decidir.  
¿Cuál de las dos era la correcta?  
_Volver.  
Ir a la luz._  
¿Qué hacer?  
No podía quedarse eternamente de rodillas, frente a la luz. Tenía que decidir que hacer¿regresar¿Ir hasta la luz, hacia ese desconocido lugar?  
_Harry…_  
Ese nombre.  
Esa palabra le resultaba tremendamente conocida.  
¡Y era dicha con tanta ternura y amor!  
Se levantó: ya había decidido que iba a hacer.  
Dándose la vuelta, dejando atrás la luz, se alejó paso a paso, metro a metro.  
Haría lo que decía la primera voz:  
…_Volvería_

Y, mientras caminaba dando la espalda a la luz, un suave aroma le envolvía, le rodeaba: olor a flores, olor a rosas, olor a primavera. Olor que ya había olido antes y que le llenaba de agradables y felices pensamientos. Olor a amor, olor a una persona.  
Poco a poco, sus pensamientos fueron regresando. Muy poco a poco.  
Primero fue el olfato, con aquel aroma que le rodeaba y que, a cada instante que pasaba, se apoderaba de su ser y de sus pensamientos, llevándolo a un sentimiento de felicidad suprema.  
Luego, muy poco a poco, fue distinguiendo formas, contornos en la oscuridad en la que se hallaba sumergido.  
Las voces ya se había ido mas su eco permanecía en su interior (o, quizás¿lo había tenido en su interior, lo había oído dentro de él y hasta ese mismo momento no se había dado cuenta de la pérdida del oído?)  
Vuelve, vuelve, decía una de ellas.  
Y él lo estaba haciendo, estaba volviendo.  
¿A dónde?  
Todavía no lo sabía.  
Sólo sabía su nombre, el nombre con el que la segunda voz le había llamado: Harry.  
Quién era, de dónde venía, a dónde iba… no lo sabía.  
El aroma le rodeaba. La oscuridad era menos espesa, menos agobiante…

A su mente empezaron a llegar imágenes desconocidas pero supo, sin lugar a duda, que eran sus recuerdos, de aquella vida que había tenido antes de llegar a ese lugar.  
Imágenes de lugares, imágenes de paisajes, imágenes de personas…  
… _Un tren  
… Un castillo  
… Alumnos_  
En ese momento cayó de rodillas al suelo, abrumado: había visto como una de esas personas se había dado la vuelta, como si hablara con él (con el "yo" de antes de llegar a ese lugar) y al distinguir sus ojos una flecha le había atravesado profundamente su corazón y por ello había caído.  
…_Ginny…_  
Si, recordaba su nombre.  
El nombre de aquella persona.  
Pero también recordaba más.  
Todavía más.  
Sus ojos, rostro, su presencia, su olor… _su amor._  
¿Por qué se encontraba ahora lejos de ella?  
¿Por qué se habían separado¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar?  
Y, en ese momento, supo que había sido ella quién le había llamado para que volviera.  
Ella era la propietaria de la primera voz. La persona que le decía, que le suplicaba, que volviera.  
Levantándose, echó a correr. No sabía la dirección, no sabía hacia dónde.  
Sólo sabía una cosa… y era que tenía que volver.  
La oscuridad se transformó en una claridad deslumbrante en ese instante…

_- Ten cuidado Snape, quizás la próxima vez que te torturen sea la última… para siempre. Yo me encargaré de ello y te sacaré todo lo que no me has querido decir hoy…  
- Esfúmate, Malfoy._  
Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó lentamente en su rostro, escondido tras esa inexpresiva y carente de vida máscara blanca. Ahí estaba, frente a él, aquel traidor. De nuevo había estado desafiante e irónico, con aquel rasgo suyo de personalidad que le distinguía, pero, ay, ya no le quedaría mucho tiempo. Él se iba a encargar de ello. Si, la próxima vez que le viera acabaría con todo el dolor que le embargaba y torturaba. Si, la próxima vez no tendría piedad alguna y llegaría hasta el final. No pararía hasta que le oyese suplicar por su vida (cosa que dudaba que haría, pero bien se podía dar la satisfacción de imaginar), y, aún así, seguiría y seguiría hasta que el último suspiro de vida saliese por esos labios. Tenía tantas ganas de matarle. Tenía tantas ganas de ser su verdugo. Ser el verdugo del traidor. No tendría compasión de él, no tendría piedad. No tendría ningún sentimiento amable hacía aquel que un día había sido su compañero. Allí no existía la amistad: cada uno pisoteaba a los demás sin importar lo que sucediera y todo por conseguir el favor del Señor Oscuro. Pero él, Lucius Malfoy, estaba por encima de todos.  
Sonrió con autosuficiencia. Si, él estaba en lo más alto. Él era la mano derecha de su señor en esos momentos. Y cualquier insecto que se pusiese por delante caería y sería aplastado como aquel insignificante del maestro de pociones. Muy cercanos habían sido ambos al Señor Oscuro por sus cualidades, por el valor que tuviera aquel por sus conocimientos, pero ya eso había quedado lejos e innecesario. Ahora tenían una sorpresa preparada. La sonrisa se le ensanchó más en la cara al recordar el poder que no tardaría en manifestarse. Y, con esos pensamientos, se encaminó hacia la sala principal de la mansión, donde, esa misma noche, daría comienzo una parte muy importante del plan que había concebido su señor. Un plan que les daría un poder inimaginable y la ocasión de llegar rápidamente a sus despiadados objetivos de venganza.

-------

Una sombra sigilosa e invisible siguió con la vista el andar decidido de aquella persona que ahora abandonaba el lugar. Una sombra que se debatía entre dos sentimientos contradictorios en su interior: la lealtad y la traición, entre lo fácil y lo correcto. Hacia años que había escuchado una frase parecida de los labios de otra persona: el elegir entre lo fácil y lo correcto. Entonces no lo había entendido. Era tan sólo un crío ignorante, pero ahora, cuando habían pasado unos años, la vida le había enseñado de forma dura aquel camino de rosas llenas de espinas. Muy duramente eso sí había tenido que aprender.  
Y, cuando ya pensaba que sabía el rumbo que tomaba su vida, cuando ya estaba decidido, las dudas empezaron a crecer en su interior, arraigadas fuertemente. Dudas que no habían aparecido meses atrás, cuando le fuera impuesta aquella marca en su piel. Sin que él lo supiera, esas dudas presentes eran parecidas a aquellas que una vez tuviera, pero que, tras una "reunión" con su maestro, se habían esfumado y casi desaparecido totalmente de su interior. Pero lo que no sabía el Señor Oscuro era que existían dos sentimientos que nunca desaparecen del todo del interior de una persona, y al cabo de un tiempo, acaban por florecer de nuevo aunque se hubieran erradicado de raíz. Uno de ellos era el odio, el otro el amor. Y el último había despertado de nuevo, poco a poco, imperceptiblemente, en el interior de aquel joven, más fuerte y más poderoso que nunca.  
Vio como el mortifago acababa por desaparecer del pasillo.  
¿Que hacer?

_Se puede luchar contra el destino._  
Creyó escuchar en medio del pasillo vacío, pero no había nadie más allí, nadie excepto él y las celdas vacías. Aunque, no había duda alguna, la voz había resonado clara, fuerte y nítidamente en sus oídos… y su inquietud entre que hacer se estaba disipando como humo en el viento. Ahora creía percibir hacia donde encaminar su vida… aunque acabase con él en el intento.  
No había duda, ocuparía el lugar de la persona a la que había admirado y admiraba todavía, a pesar de haber caído en desgracia y estuviese con un pie en la tumba. Ocuparía su lugar…aunque ello le costase la vida… aunque nadie entendiese sus razones. Pero las tenía. Vaya si las tenía.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la fuerte decisión que había tomado. Del duro camino que iba a recorrer no se preocupaba. Sería difícil, sería arriesgado. Tendría que enfrentarse a todos aquellos que había y estaban a su lado siempre. Tendría que enfrentarse a su señor también. Tendría que enfrentarse al mal mismo. Pero ni todas las fatalidades y dificultades que aparecían ante su mente, le harían retroceder. No, ya sabía que iba a hacer… aunque el intento le costase la vida.  
Por una vez, la única en su corta y acomodada vida, Draco Malfoy eligió el camino más difícil que se puede escoger. Eligió el camino de lo correcto en vez de lo fácil… y todo a causa de una mirada y de una voz que le proclamó que se podría luchar contra el destino si uno se lo proponía.

La puerta se abrió despacio y entró en aquel despacho tan conocido y tan misterioso, donde tantas cosas había por descubrir y tantas por observar. Frente a ella se encontraba la gran mesa que la presidía y, encima de aquel lugar, la confirmación de todo aquello que había sucedido, la afirmación de todo cuanto se había rumoreado, pues allí, encima de la mesa, se encontraba el cuadro que la señalaba a ella como actual directora de Hogwarts. Así que, era verdad. Si, había muerto. No había cabida para la esperanza, ni para su regreso.  
El retrato de Albus Dumbledore le miraba curioso, con aquella chispa que su propietario había tenido en vida. Las gafas de media luna las tenía medio resbaladas, aunque permitiéndole ver con atención sus ojos atentos a todos los movimientos de la persona que había entrado.  
- ¿Cómo fue? – preguntó al aire Minerva McGonagall, sabiendo que no hallaría respuesta: los cuadros sólo guardaban la actitud y la personalidad, no los recuerdos, no lo sucedido en sus últimas horas.  
- ¿Cómo fue qué, querida? - le respondió el cuadro mientras era colgado junto al resto de los grandes directores de Hogwarts. Un día, no muy lejano, ella quizás también formaría parte de aquella colección, pero, aún quedaba mucho tiempo: acababa de empezar y daba unos primeros pasos titubeantes en aquel puesto que nunca hubiera deseado conseguir de esa forma.

Después de aquel trámite lleno de tristeza y pesar, se dirigió hacia la mesa y se sentó tras ella, en aquel lugar que él tantas veces había ocupado. Todo era tan distinto desde la otra posición. Miró en derredor y pudo observar que todo estaba igual que siempre, pero a la vez distinto, un algo que lo hacia diferente de todas las veces anteriores. Él ya no estaba allí, ya nunca más estaría, y su ausencia se notaba tremendamente. Vio la percha del fénix, vio su hueco vacío y supo que él también se había ido. Todo había desaparecido. Todo lo que una vez tocase Dumbledore se había derrumbado como castillos de naipes ¿Cómo ha sucedido¿Cómo hemos dejado que sucediera? Se preguntó y no halló respuesta. Nunca las encontraría. Ni ella ni nadie.  
- No estés triste mi querida Minerva – escuchó de nuevo la voz del cuadro. Se giró y pudo constatar la cálida sonrisa que lucía el antiguo director, en contra de la tristeza de ella – La muerte tan sólo es otra gran aventura – dijo el retrato de Albus Dumbledore aplaciblemente, con aquel tono de voz que le caracterizaba y transmitía calidez, antes de entablar conversación con el cuadro que estaba a su lado, dejando con la palabra en la boca a la actual directora de Hogwarts.  
- Si, es verdad – dijo ella finalmente, inclinándose hacia la mesa y recordando la frase completa. Sólo ahora entendería completamente su significado: "_después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente aventura"_  
- Buen viaje, Dumbledore – murmuró, admitiendo al fin en su interior la pérdida.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron regresar a la situación del ahora. Faltaba sólo una semana para el inicio de las clases y había mucho que hacer: no tenía profesores para una asignatura y no encontraba a nadie para cubrir ese puesto. Todavía dudaba un poco en dar ese año la asignatura de "Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras" mas la precaución que le había trasmitido su precesor le hacia reflexionar sobre esa medida. Ahora bien ¿Quién se animaría a impartirla tras la "aparente" maldición que hacia que, año tras año, los profesores tuviesen que abandonarla? He ahí el mayor problema que se le aparecía. Más poco duró aquella duda, pues por la puerta apareció la solución a todos esos problemas: Alastor Moody acababa de entrar al lugar.  
Él también, lo primero que hizo nada más llegar, fue dirigir su mirada hacia el nuevo cuadro que existía en el, despacho.  
- Así que es verdad. Ha muerto.  
- Si, así es – le contestó McGonagall invitándole a sentarse frente a ella.  
- Habrá que comunicárselo al Ministro de Magia.  
- Ya lo he hecho. Acabo de mandar una lechuza con la confirmación.  
- ¿De los dos?  
- ¿Acaso quedaba alguna esperanza para él? Era tan sólo un joven que acababa de cumplir diecisiete años. No creo que haya sobrevivido, por desgracia – añadió mirando hacia la ventana y viendo el calmado y azul cielo – Aunque hemos de alegrarnos, todo ha terminado.  
- Por ahora – agregó el exauror de forma pesimista. Algo en su interior le decía que todavía no había terminado todo… – Por eso estoy aquí, quiero el puesto de profesor de "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras"

Ya tenía un problema solucionado, se dijo a si misma la actual directora de Hogwarts al ver cerrarse la puerta del despacho. Una solución que no había previsto pero le alegraba tremendamente la presencia de aquella persona en el colegio. No sabía que cosas enseñaría a los alumnos, pero estaba segura de que lo haría lo mejor que sabía. En aquella larga y productiva charla habían hablado de muchas cosas y se había dado cuenta que él también se sentía tan entristecido como ella por la muerte de Dumbledore y por todo lo sucedido aquella misteriosa noche de hacia semanas, como todos.  
Un problema menos, ya sólo le quedaba otro asunto de menor importancia: quien le sucedería en el cargo de jefe de la casa de Gryffindor. De nuevo, otra inoportuna llamada a la puerta se acompañó por la llegada de una persona… la persona que conseguiría finalmente aquel último puesto: la profesora de Adivinación entró en el despacho.

La oscuridad que le había rodeado por doquier se estaba disipando. La sensación de no existir que se había apoderado de su interior empezaba a desaparecer. De nuevo su enfrentamiento contra la muerte se aplazaba para otra ocasión. Dos veces que habían estado enfrentados y dos veces que él había salido victorioso. Dos veces que había sentido en sus carnes el toque mortal y dos veces que se había burlado de ella. Pero ya no existiría una tercera, sonrió seguro. Ya había logrado la inmortalidad por otros medios que no aparecían en sus libros. Su pacto con la oscuridad le había dado poder, un poder inimaginable e inmenso como nunca lo había sentido. Él y el Príncipe de las Sombras formaban un gran equipo. Junto con su poder arrasaría todo y cuanto existía, logrando alzarse de una vez por todas con aquella victoria que se le escurría en las manos siempre por culpa de un estúpido niñato.  
Pero aquello también había acabado: Harry Potter estaba muerto, le había matado. Donde todo había empezado todo había concluido. No había duda alguna de que su maldición asesina le había dado en el pecho, igual que la suya en la de él, pero él, Lord Voldemort, tenía un as escondido en la manga. Parte de su ser encerrado en la oscuridad y parte de la oscuridad en su interior… y las sombras siempre existirían, por ello él ya nunca podría morir. Nunca más volvería a ver la muerte de cara.

Sonrió, una gran sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su cara mientras miraba a su alrededor y comprobaba en que lugar se encontraba: oscuridad y débiles antorchas en las paredes. Ya no estaba en su mansión, mas no le importaba, allí notaba una mayor sensación de poder. Él estaba cerca, y sus seguidores también, si Malfoy había seguido los planes previstos. De nuevo sonrió al caminar poco a poco por los pasillos vacíos del lugar, y su poder era ahora tal que una persona que le había traicionado sintió duramente en su cuerpo un dolor mayor que toda la tortura que hubiera sentido anteriormente.

Pero lo que no sabía Lord Voldemort era que alguien veía su caminar, presentía sus pensamientos… una especie de fantasma de una persona a la que creía sin vida. Una persona que se encontraba viendo una escena como espectador, como ya le sucediera muchas veces en el principio de aquel extraño verano que ahora estaba llegando a su fin.

-----

Así que Voldemort no había muerto… _pero él tampoco_. El porqué, todavía no lo sabía. Era absolutamente inexplicable la razón por la que no había sucumbido, una vez más, a la maldición asesina. ¿Por qué¿Por qué no había muerto? Aquella vez las varitas no se habían conectado como en el cementerio, en su cuarto año, en el regreso del Señor Oscuro, pero la razón de aquel comportamiento era sencilla: él, Harry, no llevaba la suya propia sino la de otra persona, la de su madre.  
En cuanto esta respuesta llegó a su mente creyó entrever la razón de su no muerte. De nuevo el amor le había salvado. Su madre todavía estaba a su lado, como siempre. Y esta vez ese amor era doble, pues varios meses antes había encontrado a su otra mitad, y la suma de aquellas dos mujeres que le amaban tan fuertemente, cada una a su manera, le había evitado su viaje a las brumas del olvido.  
Si, el amor es la fuerza más poderosa del universo. El amor lo puede vencer todo, incluso a la muerte.  
Y él, ahora estaba allí, en medio de imágenes que seguía sin comprender del todo, pero que todas juntas le daban significado a lo sucedido desde aquel día en que se despidiera de sus amigos, de lo que podía considerar una familia, desde que se despidiera de La Madriguera rumbo a un futuro incierto.  
No estaba muerto y eso era lo que más importaba.  
Volvería, volvería un día de nuevo junto a ellos, pero de momento le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer hasta que encontrase la mayor parte de las respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera él aún sabía.

Sucedió una tarde cualquiera, tan igual a las anteriores que nada hacia presagiar lo que iba a ocurrir. Inesperadamente levantó la vista y reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba. Reconocía todo y cuanto le rodeaba, reconocía a las enfermeras y a los doctores que le atendían, que le habían atendido desde el día en que llegara al hospital. Era extraño. Era desconcertante, pero a la vez gratificante. Una gran alegría se apoderó de su interior al ver que ya nunca más estaría encerrada en su mente.  
Todavía no podría hablar: la impresión le había dejado muda, pero miraba y miraba con atención a su alrededor. Viendo el vaivén de los empleados del hospital. Sin enterarse de su "despertar"  
A su lado se encontraba ella. Siempre había estado allí, día y noche acompañándoles. Sintió un gran agradecimiento hacia su persona. Nunca les había abandonado, a pesar del estado en el que se encontraban. E incluso había estado cuidando a su hijo, su nieto, mientras ellos, sus padres, no estaban en condiciones, mientras permanecían en aquel estado del que nada podían percibir del mundo.  
¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde aquello?  
Sin duda alguna muchos, a juzgar por las canas que mostraba su acompañante, por las arrugas que recorrían su rostro. Con precaución levantó una de sus manos y, agarrando uno de sus mechones, lo situó a la altura de sus ojos. Gris. Si, en verdad había pasado mucho tiempo. Tiempo que debería empezar a recuperar con todos sus seres queridos.

Al bajar la mano, sus dedos se posaron en varios papeles que había por encima de la mesa y recordó lo que hacía cuando todavía no estaba recuperada. Como se los regalaba a su hijo. Claramente, en lo más profundo de su interior, sabía que existía un gran vinculo entre ambos, quizás por eso se los regalaba cada día que le iba a visitar. Como deseaba que estuviese ahora allí, con ella.  
Miró hacia otro lugar, hacia donde se encontraba su suegra, todavía enfrascada en la lectura de aquella revista. Leyó fácilmente la portada, pues con letras bien grandes y claras se distinguía el mensaje:  
"_Se acerca Halloween ¿ya han pensado que hacer esa noche?"_  
Halloween. Recordaba perfectamente aquella noche. Recordaba la noticia del asesinato de dos buenos amigos, de los Potter, y de la inexplicable y misteriosa desaparición de Voldemort, junto con la historia de su hijo, del pequeño Harry, que había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina, algo que hasta entonces nadie había hecho.  
Y, después, dos meses después, al final de aquel año, la tortura, la venganza de sus seguidores hacia ellos. La captura y la administración de las maldiciones más dolorosas que existían. Dolor y dolor. Cuchillos ardiendo clavándose profundamente en su cuerpo. Las risas macabras de aquellos mortifagos mientras les torturaban una y otra vez… Y la llegada de Albus Dumbledore y el resto de la Orden del Fénix para salvarles. Lo único que recordaba ahora de aquellos últimos momentos era dejar a su pequeño hijo, a Neville, en brazos de su abuela, el ver como le aplicaban, a su corta edad, un gran hechizo desmemorizador para que no recordase lo que había visto. Tras eso, el brazo del olvido se abatió fuertemente sobre ella y nada más recordó… hasta ese instante.

- Neville – murmuró recordando la carita repleta de lágrimas de su pequeño hijo antes de desmayarse – Neville – dijo de nuevo apretando entre sus manos aquellos papeles que le regalaba cada vez que iba a visitarla.  
- ¿Alice? – Augusta Longbottom se inclinó sobre la esposa de su hijo. Algo en su tono de voz era diferente a las anteriores veces en que deliraba.  
- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Alice desde su cama, mirando ahora nerviosa en todas direcciones  
- ¿Quién?  
- Mi hijo. Neville. Él… él…  
- Está en el colegio, querida – le aclaró la mujer mayor ayudándole a recostarse en la cama de nuevo. Parecía volver a delirar como siempre. Como deseaba que nada de aquello hubiese sucedido, que no tuviese que ver a aquel poderoso y valeroso matrimonio postrado en la cama. Aquellos dos aurores que habían sufrido más que la mayoría.  
- ¿Cuánto ha pasado? – volvió a preguntar Alice Longbottom resistiéndose a las caricias compasivas de su suegra, pero como ésta no respondía, agarró la revista y leyó la fecha., Luego, con gesto abatido, se recostó en la cama y suspiró tristemente – Me he perdido tanto…

Las cosas parecían transcurrir pacíficamente en el colegio. Demasiado pacíficamente comparado a los últimos años. Nada sobresalía, nada sucedía… mas aquello era una calma antes de que todo sucediese. Un tiempo de paz que todo el mundo disfrutaba como si fuese a existir para siempre. Las telas negras que seguían colgando por los pasillos, por el comedor, les recordaban el alto precio pagado. No lo olvidaban, pero tampoco se olvidaban de seguir viviendo. Había que seguir y mirar hacia delante.

Y aquello tampoco él lo olvidaba. Ya había sufrido la pérdida de muchos seres queridos y conocía muy bien lo que era el dolor y las lágrimas. Caminaba y caminaba por los pasillos, atento a la misión que se había impuesto: la vigilancia de una persona en concreto. Y allí estaba, frente a las puntuaciones de todas las casas, con su mirada perdida en la observación de todas las perlas rojas que pertenecían a su casa.  
Entendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba por su mente en esos instantes y por ello sabía que había que estar a su lado, ayudándole a comprender, ayudándole a seguir. Él y Luna estarían siempre a su lado, pasase lo que pasase. Ambos conocían el dolor de perder a alguien muy cercano (él, a pesar de que sus padres estaban vivos, era como si los hubiese perdido) y la sensación de dejarse abandonar que existía en los meses siguientes.  
Ahora, al mirarla sin que ella se enterase, recordaba la incredibilidad que se había apoderado de él al enterarse de la noticia. Recordaba como había corrido sin rumbo fijo por el callejón Diagon… hasta detenerse a la entrada del otro callejón, del oscuro, junto a una persona que también miraba sin ver. Justo aquel día se había atrevido a acercarse un poco más a ella, a Luna Lovegood… y desde aquel día no se habían separado.

Con tales ensoñaciones en su mente no se dio cuenta de que Ginny había desaparecido de su vista, que se había ido del lugar, pero si, en cambio, percibió la presencia de otra persona… a su lado.  
- Señor Longbottom – pronunció la actual directora del colegio, Minerva McGonagall, en un tono que no supo distinguir – Tiene que acompañarme al despacho. Tengo algo muy importante que comunicarle.

Viajaba a saltos en el tiempo. Veía escenas que no comprendía, o si lo hacía era cuando ya distinguía alguna relación entre ellas. Había visto el caminar de Voldemort en medio de unos oscuros y poco iluminados pasillos. Había visto el despertar de la madre de Neville, de uno de sus amigos. Le había visto a éste mirando a alguien a escondidas, pero la persona que observaba no la había llegado a ver.  
Era algo que no comprendía ¿Por qué veía escenas que parecía que nada tenían que ver con él?  
_Pero todo estaba relacionado, aunque él todavía no supiera el cómo, ni nadie más._  
En su interior crecía una gran ansia por regresar. Y lo quería hacer, quería volver a ver a sus amigos, a las personas que más quería, pero aquello parecía ahora fuera de su alcance.

Una nueva visión apareció frente a sus ojos, y esta vez era totalmente diferente a las anteriores, pues esta vez si estaba él allí, era una de las dos personas que aparecían… además de verlo con sus propios ojos de espectador que no podía intervenir de ninguna manera.  
_- La profecía, Harry, la profecía indica el modo…  
- Pero no dice nada…  
- Lo dice todo – volvió a insistir Hermione, agarrándole del brazo y dándole la vuelta para que le mirase a los ojos – Ahí está la clave. Ese poder es lo que le derrotará.  
- No puede morir. Ya has visto lo que ha sucedido – le contestó Harry furiosamente, con lágrimas en los ojos – Han muerto. No te das cuenta de que nada puede matarle.  
- No tiene porqué. La muerte no es el único camino para vencer a alguien. Hay otras maneras…- susurró la chica antes de que su voz dejase de escucharse en la visión._

Y, en ese instante, en que no entendía todavía nada de lo que sucedía o había sucedido, la imagen cambió. De nuevo aparecía él y otra persona discutiendo.  
_- Harry espera…  
- Déjame Ron, debo ir…  
- Morirás. Y esta vez no…  
- Debo hacerlo. No lo comprendes todavía. Debo acabar con él…  
- Ya lo intentaste una vez tú solo: no pudiste. Déjanos acompañarte esta vez.  
- No puedo. No quiero que os hagan daño.  
- ¿Todavía no lo comprendes Harry? Sólo por ser tus amigos ya somos el punto de mira de los mortifagos. En ninguna parte estaremos a salvo. Y si debemos morir, que sea todos juntos. Lo prometimos ¿no te acuerdas? Pasase lo que pasase siempre estaríamos juntos.  
- Pero entonces no sabíamos lo que iba a suceder – le cortó Harry con temblor en su voz, en sus manos aferraba fuertemente su varita y algunas pequeñas chispas amarillas salían de ella mientras hablaba con Ron.  
- Aún así… ya nos abandonaste una vez por un tiempo. No volveremos a dejarte marchar solo. Nunca más.  
- No sabes lo que dices.  
- Lo sé muy bien. Y si tengo que morir, que sea al lado de las personas que más aprecio en el mundo…_

La escena se disolvió entre brumas, antes de aparecer una nueva  
_- Harry…  
- No tenías que haber venido – dijo él mirándole al llegar a los ojos y observando a su alrededor, buscando a aquel que había venido a buscar – Puedes morir – añadió apartándole ligeramente un mechón de pelo.  
- No me importa. Quiero luchar a tu lado. Nunca me separaré de nuevo de ti.  
- Ginny…  
- No supliques. Ya sufrí mucho hasta que volviste. Todavía recuerdo el brillo de aquella noche… todavía recuerdo la visión de tus ojos al cabo de tanto tiempo de ausencia… Todavía recuerdo aquella noche… - añadió en tono confidente al acercarse más a él.  
- Si sufres algún rasguño nunca me lo perdonaré…- le dijo apartándola dulcemente de él.  
- No te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por sobrevivir. No quiero volver a perderte nunca… - y con su varita fuertemente agarrada, ambos empujaron una gran y negra puerta que existía enfrente suyo…_

Y, después de aquellas imágenes del futuro (no había duda, él había regresado y por lo que estaban diciendo, la hora de enfrentarse de nuevo, y esta vez para siempre, a Voldemort estaba muy cerca), se sintió caer en un agujero del que no veía la salida por toda la oscuridad que le rodeaba, pero no tenía miedo, esa vez no. Había calma en su interior, como si en lo más profundo de él supiera que iba a un lugar en el que nada tendría que temer.  
¿Significaba eso que ya iba a regresar?  
_No lo sabía, pero lo que si era seguro es que su camino de vuelta acababa de empezar._

_Se puede luchar contra el destino._  
Murmuró una vez más hacia la blanca y resplandeciente luna que resplandecía en mitad de la noche, rodeada de estrellas, cada cual más brillante.  
_Se puede luchar contra el destino._  
Y cada noche lo repetía como un mantra a la luna.  
_Se puede luchar contra el destino._  
Las estrellas brillaban aquí y allá.  
Y las voces le acompañaban siempre. Voces de hombres, de mujeres y de niños. En su cabeza, dentro de ella. Voces suplicantes y llenas de amargura, de dolor y de pena. Voces que suplicaban, que pedían, que lloraban. Voces de todas las edades conocidas… y ella nada podía hacer por ayudarles ahora. Tan sólo escuchar.  
_Se puede luchar contra el destino._  
Repitió una vez más, rodeando sus rodillas, sentada bajo la cúpula celeste. Cuánto había deseado observar tranquilamente la luna y las estrellas, y los astros del cielo. Cuántas veces había deseado aquella tranquilidad que le proporcionaba la noche, aquella calma sin que nadie le buscase o le llamase. Y, al fin, su deseo se había vuelto realidad, aunque fuera en parte, aunque tuviera que disfrutar de aquella relativa paz y tranquilidad escuchando las voces retumbando en su cabeza. Aunque fuera tras sufrir tanto.  
_Se puede luchar contra el destino._  
Volvió a murmurar mirando fijamente la luna, aquella luna tan fascinante, tan misteriosa, tan atrayente.  
No le importaba nada la soledad en la que se le había condenado, prefería su situación actual a la que una vez había tenido, rodeada por seres que sólo se preocupaban de sí mismos. Ahora era libre, libre de las ataduras que una vez le habían retenido.  
_Se puede luchar contra el destino._  
Aquella frase resumía toda su vida.  
_Se puede luchar contra el destino._  
Y, levantándose finalmente, se encaminó hacia una solitaria cabaña, a pocos metros de la entrada de un frondoso y apacible bosque. Dentro, de forma casi imperceptible, se escuchaba el empezar del llanto de un niño.  
_Se puede luchar contra el destino._  
El eco de sus palabras quedó suspendido un instante en el aire… antes de desaparecer con el viento.

----------------

**

* * *

**

**Contestaciones a los comentarios/reviews de los capítulos anteriores, 12 y 13 respectivamente** (¡mil gracias de nuevo!)…  
Añadido al finalizar de contestar los reviews (después de mucho rato con ellos, pero ha sido un tiempo muy estupendo XD): como bien me conozco y sé que cuando empiezo a hablar y escupir no paro… casi lo que había previsto se ha cumplido XD, casi ocupa tanto las contestaciones como el capitulo mismo, jajajaja. Espero no aburriros con mis paranoias… y suerte si os ponéis a buscaros, que la necesitareis, ajajja. Besos miles y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

**Sabrina** > Saludos guapa! Si, por aquí mi vida va mejorando, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi :), asunque eso si, no como le gustaría a mis padres, jejeje. De momento disfruto de tiempo libre completamente… y a pesar de ello no estoy un segundo en casa, que gran paradoja, jajaja, cuando estaba trabajando o de practicas disponía de más tiempo libre para estar en el ordenador, pero ahora parece que no es asi XD Pero eso, poco a poco, se va solucionando y quitando a "hermanos-lapas" se aprovecha cualquier tiempo libre para surfear por la red :D ah, y escribir, pero en esto he tenido una racha (de nuevo XD) de vagancia, pero en cuanto he vuelto a ponerme "seria" he adelantado un gran trabajo, así que muy bien.  
Y, ahora si, sobre la historia. La confusión (como bien dices tú) y la atmósfera oscura y triste que parecía tener hasta estos momentos ya va desapareciendo (o por lo menos se intenta :D) Sobre lo que dices en el comentario del capitulo 12, sobre Harry ya en este nuevo capitulo se sabe más de el (por fin XD) y si, encontrarán la manera de saber donde está el cuerpo de Dumbledore (aunque un atisbo de eso se vio en el capitul 13… ah, y un detalle del que nadie se fijo y que puedo desvelar ahora fue que, en la comida del cumpleaños de Harry, cuando se enumeran a los invitados, el director se nombra el último… y con un número, digamos, muy "especial… el mismo que este capitulo anterior, si, el doce más uno XD)  
Ah, y no te preocupes, que aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo (y aunque este capitulo nuevo sea un poco "lioso", jajaja), nuestro querido Harry llegará en su momento… y ligeramente se han ido poniendo pistas de cuando será XD, pero muy sutilmente, jajaja.  
Sobre Voldemort… pues creo que tus sospechas van algo mal, por desgracia, como habras (o leerás) en este capitulo… si es que hay veces que hay que leer con más atención XD Y si, la autora está muy mal de la cabeza, eso también.  
Harry, pobre Harry, si que le espera una buena, jajaja. Ya veremos que sucede ;D  
Bien, con respecto a tus uñas… ay ya sé que no existe una buena manera de quitarse el "vicio", pues los nervios pueden salir por todo (y siento ser una de las causas, vaya, ahora voy a tener que poner una advertencia de mantener los dedos lejos en la espera de los capítulos, jajaja) Ah, y espero que los parciales te hayan salido todos estupendamente, o todo lo bueno que puedan salir. Ya me contarás.  
Ah, y otra de las cosas que me preguntas/comentar, pues recomendaciones de libros me puedo pegar tres hojas o más hablándote sobre libros y libros y nunca pararía XD, sólo decirte que también, en estos días en que no puedo ponerme al ordenador, estoy leyendo y más de un libro ha caido por día… y mejor no decirte que cantidad llevo hasta ahora :p, si, mejor no decirlo XD. Bien, sobre recomendaciones, pues de tema de fantasia, aparte de HP, El señor de los anillos, Memorias de Idhun, Eragon y demás conocidos, te podría comentar algunos que a mi parecer son geniales, aunque se apartan un poco del tópico de juvenil. Puede ser la saga de "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" (saga sin terminar todavía, pero es genial… fantasia epica/ medieval se podría considerar), también una serie que se denomina "MundoDisco" (fantasía humorística, aunque no sé si ese es el término, pero te partes de risa XD). En ésta, a excepción de los dos primeros, se puede coger cualquier en cualquier orden pues son historias bastante independientes para comprender (si no te has leido ninguno, pues te puedo recomendar empezar por uno llamado "Mort"… el "protagonista" de ese libro es mi personaje favorito y por él fue que me enganche a la saga XD). Más… pues la trilogía del Elfo oscuro (la inicial, las demás no me han dejado ese tan buen sabor de boca) Ah, y la Historia Interminable sin dudarlo (y los demás de este autor: Momo, El ponche de los Deseos, et, etc…) Y de momento no me acuerdo ahora de más titulos de fantasía.  
Ya entrando en otro tipo de literatura, pues está genial "los Pilares de la Tierra" (y todos los de este autor, Ken Follet si mal no recuerdo), "La casa de los espiritus" (y todos los de esta autora, Isabel Allende), algunos de Pérez Reverte (títulos ahroa no me acuerdo, pero tiene muy buenos), "El Ocho" de Kathrine Neville…. Y lo siento, pero ya no se me ocurren más, mis neuronas se han declarado en huegla por haberles hecho pensar tanto XD Pero si, si necesitas más titulos, pidemelos y gustosamente te doy más ¿de acuerdo? Que no me cuesta nada hacer trabajar más a las neuronas, que ahora están de un vago imposible, jajaja. Eso si, ahora me ha dado más por la temática fantastica, y exceptuando algun que otro titulo suelto, estoy más puesta en esto XD.  
Uhm… creo que si, que se ve que me pongo a escribir y no paro, jajaja. ¿Defecto profesional? XD  
Espero no haberte aburrido con mis desvarios varios y que te guste (haya gustado) el nuevo capitulo.  
Besos miles.

**Mariet Malfoy Snape** > Buff, muchisimas, muchisimas gracias por estos dos comentarios tan extensos y tan largos. No sabes lo que me alegro el leerlos, eso si que es "estudiar" un texto, jajaja. Pero si, estoy tremendamente agradecida por ellos¡me encanta leer comentarios largos y tan buenos como estos!  
Y desde ya pido disculpas por no haber podido contestar los del capitulo anterior, lo que me ha conllevado una especie de tortura: contestarlos todos a la vez y conociendome como me conozco, creo que voy a estar un largo y largo rato con ellos XD Pero todo sea por ponerme al día y agradecer personalmente todo vuestro apoyo y animos (XD, ay, creo que un poco cursi si que me ha qeudado, pero a estas horas de la noche se dice muchas tonterias, jajaja)  
Bien, empecemos pues con la contestación propiamente dicha del capitulo 12 (es que haya tantas cosas que comentar, que mejor vayamos por partes para no dejar nada en el tintero XD) y no sigamos desvariando XD. Según veo /leo, creo que puedo deducir que las ansias por vengarte y lanzar un par de buenos (y creo que merecido) hechizos a esta "inocente" escritora se han ido… aunque sólo fuera un poquito ¿verdad¿verdad? (eso si no estás internada, que entonces creo que puedo esperar la factura de tu psicólogo XD)  
Sobre Ginny, si, a pesar de que todo el mundo esté en contra, hay algo en su interior que le dice que no es verdad lo que está sucediendo… cosa que vemos que es cierta… al final del capitul siguiente, el 13 :D ¡Bravo por tu corazonada! (que soy mala, pero considerando que a la historia todavía le queda mucha "vida"… no creo que es bueno matar ahora al protagonista ¿verdad? XD)  
Sobre el trio (Severus, Sirius y el lobito) vemos que están sanos y salvos, aunque prisioneros… aunque ya veremos por cuanto tiempo… y si, un pajarito que vuela por ahí tiene algunas de esas respuestas ¿no crees? Y si, Sirius se volvió un poco pesadito con tantos "Sev" pero comprende al pobre, está nervioso y no sabía que ahcer (y si, se merece un par de buenos hechizos bien lanzados, jajaja) Y el lobito, ay, pero que majo que es…y muchas gracias por quitar un crucio a la lista (ahora respiro un poco más tranquila que antes, pero sólo un poco XD) Ya habras visto que, a pesar de las inevitables transformaciones, Remus las está soportando lo mejor que puede :D (ayyyy, eso que amenazas… bueno, vamos portarnos bien con el lobito que la amenaza ha sido grande :S)  
Ah, y si, nada es tan fácil como parece (o por lo menos a esta mente loca), y casi mejor que se estén recuperando de su largo cautiverio… antes de conocer las noticias que han sucedido en el "exterior" ¿no crees?  
OjoLoco, si, el pobre está un poco triste y considerando que Dumbledore era una de las pocas personas que confiaban en él y junto habian combatido contra el mal tantos y tantos años… pues está más que justificada su actitud (o por lo menos eso pienso) Sobre las respuestas y todo lo que va a hacer a partir de este momento, poco a poco irás viendo más de él, ya verás :D  
Sobre cuántos capítulos va a tardar en regresar Harry… pues no te lo puedo decir (eso sería spoilers XD) pero si puedo decirte que se acerca una fecha muy significativa y va a suceder muuuuchas cosas interesantes (¿Cuál? No te la puedo decir XD, te toca adivinar XD) Sobre cuantos capítulos va a tener la historia, pues creo que entre muchos y bastantes, la cantidad no la sé concretamente, pero si que más o menos pudiera ser como su "hermana mayor" que casi llego a la nada despreciable cifra de 48 capítulos si mal no recuerdo XD  
Y si, esperemos que pueda "jugar" bien con mi baraja, aunque a veces yo misma ni sepa las jugadas que me depara XD… sobre el final feliz, pues hasta que no lleguemos no sabremos si será así o no (vale, lo reconozco, miento como una bellaca, tengo pensado el final desde el mismo momento en que empecé a escribir el fic… pero no puedo decir nada, boca cerrada XD… ah, y me encanta los nombramientos a Merlin y Salazar XD)  
Bueno, y veo que creo que voy a tener que preguntarles al trio si necesitan alguna ayuda que otra… XD ay, y cuidadito con el teclado, jajaja.  
Ahora si, de nuevo me has dejado con estos tan conocido y gratificantes coloretes en el rostro, si es que no se puede releer de nuevo estos efusivos y magníficos mensajes sin que aparezcan XD Y de nuevo, y aunque digas lo contrario, tengo que agradecer de corazón todo y cuanto decís y escribir en los comentarios, pues creo que bien sabes (como escritora :D) que hacen alegrar un poco el día a día ¿verdad?  
Y ay sabes que tambien me sale todo esto del corazon, todo lo que escribo, todo lo que digo, todo lo que intento transmitir :) (vale, creo que voy a tener que tomar los coloretes para bajar este color que se hace permanente en mis mejillas, jajaja)  
Por cierto, que a ver si logro un huequito para leer alguna de tus historias que sé que van a ser interesantes y bien escritas, pues de una persona que escribe asi de bien los comentarios, sé que me voy a encontrar buena lectura :D  
Sobre lo que dices de descansar y descansar, pues ahora mismo es lo que esoy haciendo (gracias por preouparte tanto de mi :D). Estoy disfrutando de unas muy buenas vacaciones pues ni trabajo, ni practicas ni nada parecido, por suerte. Eso si, el estudio, pero poco a poco y con tranquilidad, que hay que disfrutar de todo lo que se tiene y ahora ese algo se llama tiempo libre… y paradójicamente, tengo más tiempo para estar en el ordenador y es cuando menos estoy XD, llámese el problema de tener ahora "ordenador compartido" con mis dos hermanos pequeños que, a pesar de ser la mayor, está comprobado que la unio´n hace la fuerza e Internet tiene poco tiempo para mi. Lo bueno que, cuando cojo un gran y buen rato para estar tranquilamente escribiendo (como me ha pasado hoy, que he estado toda la tarde) adelanto una barbaridad… asi que pronto me verás por aqui como he dicho, con alguna que otras "sorpresita" en forma de historia nueva (de momento he aparcado mi idea sobre la continuación del sexto verdadero, pero no me olvido de ella :D)  
Y gracias de nuevo por este review tan largo… que creo que la contestación bien se acerca a esa longitud, jajjaa. Muchas gracias, muchas gracias de nuevo (ya sabes cuando te lo agradezco, a ver si algun día te logro poner colorada XD) Ah, y gracias por los besitos de choco blanco (escojo el blanco, me gusta más su sabor, aunque a uno negro tampoco le diria que no XD) Y no pasa nada con que tarde y tarde, la espera habrá valido la pena si me encuentro con estos tremendos comentarios :D  
_Contestación al review del capi 13 _> Aquí estamos de nuevo, con la contestación de otro extenso y maravilloso comentario de nuestra querida Mariet :D Lo primero de todo que tengo que decir es ¡FELICIDADES! Y chica, no te preocupes por cumplir años, que la edad no se mide por papeles, sino por lo que sientas en tu interior (y yo ahí tengo muy poca, jaja, como demuestra lo mal que estoy de la cabeza) Además, para achacosa ya estoy yo, que te llevo unos… pocos años XD (y doler la espalda y todos los achaques de la edad… bueno, de eso no hablamos, jajaj) Pero disfruta, disfruta de tus veinte añitos, que sólo se cumplen una vez (bueno, una vez si no decides empezar a cumplir años al revés como alguien que conozco XD) Ya me gustaría tener de nuevo esa edad XD  
Como he puesto (o creo haber puesto, mira que la memoria no me va bien, ya te he dicho que por la edad, jajaja), las contestación se han pospuesto hasta este capitulo y al ritmo que llevo, creo que van a ocupar más que la extensión del capitulo y eso es decir mucho XD Uh.. ¿he oido helado? Quiero, quiero :D que ya empieza a hacer calorcillo por aquí y se agradece (vale, vale, te guardo un poco en la nevera por si quieres tirarmelo de nuevo, jajja… aunque poco, que el chocolate me encanta )  
Pasemos ya de desvarios varios de nuevo y pasemos a comentar los comentarios, jajja.  
Ginny, si creo que ella por mucho chocolate que coma no se le va a notar mucho debido a estas sesiones maratonianas que tiene de correr XD Y creo que sobre la persona que se escondia tras esa larga caminata ha sido grande la sorpresa ¿verdad?  
Ron y Hermione, si, ambos son muy fuertes (¿Cómo si no estarían en Gryfifndor:D) Mutuamente se darán fuerzas aunque puede que exista algun "bache" en el camino, pero no te preocupes todo terminara bien ¿o no?... ya lo veremos.  
Sobre Hagrid, si, la verdad es que es un amor… y un personaje que aunque fácil, creo que es bastante complicado de describir… y no veas lo indecisa que estaba de incluir finalmente su "escena" o no. Es algo que había pensado y sabía que tenía que ocurrir, pero costaba ponerse a escribir con él :S. Y si, da mucha pena, pobrecillo.  
De nuevo Ginny (por algo creo que la protagonista de este capitulo numero 13 es ella… como Harry lo es del 14 :D… va a haber muchos capítulos con "protagonistas" asi… el/los siguiente/s sorpresa, ya lo leeras) Aparte de que cree firmemente en que Harry no está muerto… tiene esos extraños "sueños"… de los que sabremos más próximamente (¿serán sólo sueños o algo más?... bueno, me tengo que callar, que mi musa me está lanzando unas miradas que…) Como habras comprobado en el nuevo capitulo, el amor que iente ella por Harry es muy fuerte… Y si, efectivamente, había alguien más en ese sueño… alguien que creo que has descubierto su identidad ¿no? Es algo un poco "de pasada", pero no te preocupes, que se explicara (o eso espero XD) más adelante  
Sirius y Severus, parece ser que su lema en la relacion de amistad es "un paso adelante y dos atrás" XD Veremos si no se tiran de los pelos al final XD, bueno, al menos está el lobito bueno por el medio y les puede separar, jajaja.  
Gracias por gustarte el discurso de Minerva, es duro saber que has logrado llegar al lugar donde estás a causa de una tragedia (y vemos más sobre ella y porque dice lo que dice en este nuevo capitulo, porque está tan segura de que han muerto los dos… y si, creo que se parece "ligeramente" a una escena del sexto libro XD, pero ha sido inconscientemente lo aseguro, jajjaa) Otro acierto, vaya, la edad te estás volviendo más perspicaz XD, si, fue Ginny quien abandonó el comedor…y bueno, no llores tanto chiquilla, que voy a tener que mandar con el texto un paquete de pañuelos para ti XD.  
Si, es verdad, Hermione estaba en el "sueño" de comienzo de curso… y ahora está buscando algo que sólo ella sabe lo que es XD  
Sobre lso Slytherin, y sobre Draco en concreto, creo que no vas a tener que esperar mucho para saber donde se encuentran (y añadiendo una nueva trama para esta persona en concreto, que creo que te va a gustar mucho ¿si?) Y coge aire que por si no lo sabes, el dejar de respirar daña a la salud en general, jajaja  
Sobre el "bicho" ese como la denominas (a la profesora de adivinación, se sobrentiende, jajaja) hasta dentro de un par de capítulos no sabremos que fue lo que sucedió para que asumiese el cargo, pero te puedo adelantar que todas sus apariciones hasta la fecha tienen algo de cordura (aunque no lo parezca XD) Y McGonagall, pues de desesperada nada de nada, mira que tenía muchos profesores para elegir (incluido el nuevo de defensa XD) pero si eligio a Trelawey será por una "buena" causa XD  
Bien dicho, si Moody tiene que ordenar sus prioridades, jajaja. Ya ni me acordaba de esa frase pero le va como anillo al dedo XD…con lo que me he podido reir al recordarlo, jajaja, Veremos que tal va este año la asignatura ¿innecesaria?  
Again Ginny (por algo te digo que la protagonista de este capitulo es ella XD), si , debe de ser muy duro perder las ganas de hacer algo que te encantaba, pero si te hace recordar tantos recuerdos y buenos momentos, quizás era mejor asi ¿no? Sobre su alimentación y demás, si, hay más gente de la que imaginas pendiente de ella :D  
El trio de nuevo. Mejor que sigan encerrados, que las malas noticias pueden esperar… hasta otra ocasión. Sobre la vasija… creo que tu presentimiento es cierto, otra cosa es que siga en la mansión pero si que ha aparecido una vasija en la historia… y no creo que haya sido para bien :S (eeehh, eso de fumar nada de nada, que la salud hay que cuidarla, jajjaa, como te vea encender un cigarrillo te mando un hechizo de agua rapidamente, jajjaa)  
Hermione sigue investigando y ya creo que has logrado averiguar sobre qué… puede que si, puede que no, lo sabremos en su momento, pero te puedo decir que tus intuiciones van por buen camino :D  
Sobre esa extraña "separación" conoceremos más en su momento… nada más puedo decir. Si, y es Lily a quien ve Ginny, ella era el "misterioso encapuchado" de lso sueños donde corria tanto XD (hay dos tipos de sueños si te has fijado :D) Bien, muy bien, hasta ahí muy bien. Si el amor triunfó de nuevo… pero Voldemort hizo un pacto con las tinieblas…y no está muerto, por desgracia (la famosa vasija… creo que se ha de recordar bien ese pacto XD) Otra muy buena suposición, un gran aplauso para esta estupenda lectora :D  
Y al fin terminamos de responder este agradable y amplio comentario y esta extensa contestación para decirte que un pajarito lleva muchas esperanzas a tres personas… y quizás algo más.  
Muchas gracias de nuevo por tus estupendas y alentadoras palabras y espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, que tus primeros dias como veinteañera hayan sido de lo mejor. Muchos besitos de chocolate (que parecer que tambien te encanta a ti) y nos vemos, espero, muy pronto :D  
Pd: Espero no haberte aburrido mucho, que acabo de ver que me he "pasado" un poco XD

**Dark Lady Evans** > Hola mi queridisima dama ;) Si, a este paso voy a tener que avisar nada más empezar el capitulo para que os armeis de montones y montones de pañuelos desechables (nada de decir la marca), jejeje. Pero no te preocupes, que creo que la atmosfera de tristeza se está disipando, poco a poco ?no? Pobrecilla, mira que dejarte "viuda" pero creo que ha sido por poco tiempo (que soy mala, pero no tanto ¿verdad, que queda mucho por pasar en el fic y no voy a "matar" al protagonista al principio ¿o si, jajjaa, no te fies mucho de esta cabra loca XD) Y si, era Lily, un gran aplauso :D, y no creo que sea la última aparición suya, que va a tener un pequeñito papel en lo que va a ocurrir (y que empezó mucho antes de esa conversación, pero como siempre, los detalles son muy pequeños para que noten, jejeje)  
Bueno, sobre el mal, aquí también hay un par de respuestas a eso. Si es que nada puede ser tan facil y más en este fic XD (¿desde cuando te fias de lo que digo, ajjaja) Por cierto, y no creo que mucha gente se ha dado cuenta, en esos libros que lee el trio en la mansión hay una "ligera" referencia a cierta "cosa" del sexto libro XD si, a los horcruxes XD, aunque no queria poner el nombre pero creo que se sobreentiendo… aunque ahora pienso que no, jajjaa, pero no veas lo que me divertí con eso, jajjaa  
Me alegro que te guste el "Sev" de este fic, si es que hay que hacerle un poquito feliz al hombre, que ha sufrido mucho y se merece un poco de felicidad (y risas, y desesperos con Sirius, jajaja) Aunque yo todavia sigo pensando que no es tan "malo" como parece en el sexto libro (Lily se pone a pensar para decir y rebatir teorias, pero como sus neuronas se han declarado en huelga lo deja por imposible hasta otra ocasión XD)  
Moody ya ves, pobrecillo, pero poco a poco también se va recuperando :D Eso es lo que va a hacer, buscar un manera de ayudar porque… ya lo has visto en este capitulo nuevo tan extraño (y algo en el anterior) todavía desconfia de que todo ha sido muy rapido y sencillo.  
Sobre los giros inesperados que da es que… como he dicho y digo muchas veces, no hay que confiar mucho en mi, jajaja, sobre todo en este fic, que puede pasar de todo y nada que se espere XD… sobretodo en los siguientes capítulos (y más en este nuevo), que van a ser un tanto extraños pero que se entenderan más adelante, o eso espero, jajaja.  
Y ay, chiquilla (¿te puedo llamar asi?) mira que ya he leido vuestros mensajes varias veces (cuando los mandais, cuando estoy pensando que responder y ahora, cuando estoy respondiéndolos)… pero siempre, siempre, siempre conseguis que el ánimo se quede en un plano superior al que estba antes, que las penas desaparezcan, que todo tenga un brillo special al levantar la vista de la pantalla y mirar a mi alrededor. Y sé que, si la tristeza me invade (y a veces es algo inevitable) sólo tengo que recordar las palabras que personas como tú, tan maravillosas, tan encantadoras me mandais. Y no, no había que crear un club mio, jajjaa, eso ya sería demasiado (y yo me muero de vergüenza si lo haceis XD) Gracias por estar ahí y por leer mis historias, no creo que llegues a imaginar lo eternamente agradecida y en deuda que me siento. Por cierto, espero que tus nuevas clases te dejen mucho tiempo libre y ¡felicidades, ya me irás contando que tal y si te gusta estudiar computación…creo que es bien cierto el refrán XD, dios los cria y ellos se juntan… aunque yo espero, y cruzo los dedos, termino este año mi carrera, que lejos queda aquellos tiempos en que era una pobre e inocente muchacha (bueno, esto ultimo se puede dudar, pero lo de joven creo que si, que vieja me siento al recordar cuanto tiempo ha pasado :p)  
Como creo que he indicado al principio del capi, hay varias sorpresas esperando un oportunidad, asi que espero que no te abrumen con deberes y demás, que hay ue disfrutar un poco de la lectura ;D  
Un gran besote y que todo te vaya bien en la vida, en los estudios y en todo lo que te propongas :D Nos leemos!

**Gabriela Luthien Black** > Saludos mi queridísima Gaby :D Si, si que han pasado mucho tiempo desde que empece "oficialmente" a escribir (bufff, que noistalgica me siento al recordar XD) Yo por entonces estaba en, como se podría denominar, la mitad de mi carrera y a dia de hoy, espero, que este año termine y sea una ingeniera más. Bueno, aunque a decir verdad, eso podría haber sucedido el año pasado, pero por circunstancias personales no pudo ser y este año he decidido poner todos los medios mi alcance para conseguirlo :D, eso si, sin dejar de hacer lo que me gusta, además de ponerme nuevas metas y nuevo retos que antes ni siquiera me atrevia. No sabes lo que ha cambiado mi vida en todos estos años XD, Demasiado, y lo bueno (haciendo balance) es que todo ha sido positivo. Uff, si, si que me pongo nostalgica (lily se enjuaga un lágrima solitaria que cae por su mejilla) Como bien dices, asi es la vida, es parte de ella y siempre hay que seguir. Por cierto, que disfrutes tanto como te sea posible en este tu último año, que después llega la universidad y… no, no quiero asustarte, jejeje, no es tan malo como parece.  
Y ahora si, muchas gracias por estar todavía por aquí y leyendo y me alegra sorprenderte con todos los giros que da la historia, si es que a mi, al menos, no me gustan nada las cosas previsibles… XD  
Un gran beso y muchas gracias de nuevo. Nos leemos.

**Celina** > Hola, hola! Jejeje, si, ya me he encadenado al ordenador y estoy contestando todos los bonitos y agradables comentarios que me haceis. Espero que si, que en junio/julio o cuando sea ya tenga mi titulito de ingeniera y a ver lo que nos depara la vida, aunque después de estos ultimos meses, creo que da igual lo que sea, que ya he conocido la faceta más dura del trabajo y no creo que nada lo supere XD Si, yo ya estoy experimentando la nostalgia de los estudios y eso que aun no he acabado, pero como no he ido ni un día a clase este año, sólo para los examenes, pues es parecido (lo de no ir a clases, bueno, es que la uni está en un pueblo, hay que pagar autobús todo el trimestre para toda la semana y teniendo dos asignaturas y nada más, pues da vagancia desperdiciar el dinero XD, además, son asignaturas de estas que son con n repeticiones, asi que entre mis apuntes de muchos años anteriores y de mis compis, pues me las voy arreglando… ay lo que pasa cuando todavía no tienes el carnet de conducir XD…y no, no me lo he podido sacar este año porque a) no tengo todavía dinero suficiente, está muy caro y b) mis padres no me dejan hasta que no acabe la carrera XD… vaya contradicción XD) Pero en fin, que se hace lo que se puede y se va haciendo bien.  
Ah, y me alegro un montonazo con la noticia de que estás trabajando de profesora :D Que bien, algo es algo de experiencia. Yo, a cambio, estoy totalmente en paro (al fin, y después de mucho tiempo XD) No hay trabajo, no hay dinero…y no hay pelas, eso es lo malo, pero como tampoco tengo muchos gastos, pues se aguanta como se puede XD Mira que echaba de menos el tiempo libre pero ahora, tras un mes de nada de nada, me aburrooo (ejem, ejem, no lo voy a decir muy alto, no vaya a ser que alguien me oiga XD, que por otra parte, me gusta estar asi XD)  
Que envidia lo de los carnavales, ya me gustaria que hubiese un ambiente asi en Mañolandia, pero no, no hay y ademas mis amigos son un poco aburridos (y bueno, tambien a decir verdad, en esas fechas casi todos estabamos inmersos en la tediosa vida real y laboral, asi que pocas ganas de hacer algo) Aunque si, si encuentro una buena oportunidad de disfrazarme y hacer el loco sin duda la hago XD (mi niña interior, que no ha desaparecido XD… y por eso estoy tan loca ¿o es al reves? jajaja)  
Volviendo al fic, bueno, la obviedad es que… ahora no recuerdo cual era, ya volveré a releer el anterior mensaje y la busco y te la resuelvo (si tu te acuerdas también, que parece ser que ambas estamos un poco espesas, jajaja) Sobre lo del último capitulo siiii, el fénix lleva tres varitas y hay tres personas que no disponen de varitas y las necesitan :D (vaya cosa tan inesperada ¿no? A ver ahora a quien le toca la varita de Voldemort, jajjaa) Harry, Harry, creo que en este capitulo nuevo se desvela "un poco" esa duda que tienes… aunque creo que sólo un poco¿verdad, además de añadir un par de cosas más para pensar, jajaja, vaya, que mala soy, jajaja.  
Como siempre, acabo diciendo que muchas gracias por leer y espero volverte a leer muy pronto (y que la "real life" te deje un poco de tiempo para disfrutar, o al menos, coger aire antes de sumergirte de nuevo en ella) Miles de besos y hasta pronto!

**vkwood** > Hola! De nuevo muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por el comentario :D Y si, creo que a este paso vuestros medicos me van a demandar por pérdida de uñas y cordura varia, jajaja. Y bien, creo que esta vez (par este nuevo capitulo) la espera está siendo cada vez más corta (esta vez ha sido menos de tres semans si mal no sé contar, aunque tampoco me fio yo de esta cabeza que tengo XD) y, aunque el tiempo es menos, creo que la longitud (y espero que la intensidad) de los capitulo no baja :D  
Ah, y gracias, gracias, gracias, decir que te gusta más mi versión que el sexto es… no encuentro palabras :S aunque yo misma pienso que los hay muchos mejores XD, eso si, creo que no somos las unicas a las que el sexto libro de JK pareció que faltaba algo (mejor que el anterior si, pero faltaba un "algo" que no se explicarlo, espero que sepas a que me refiero ;D) Y espero que este fic te siga gustando… y más con los giros y demás cosas que van sucediendo, jajaja.  
Sobre mi vida, pues ahora vemos de descanso en descanso, jajjaa, que bien es merecido después de un tiempo de estrés y caos total. Como digo, ya puede pasarme de todo en cuestion de trabajo, que no creo que nada llegue a la altura de lo que he "sufrido" los ultimos meses (aguanta 14 horas de clases al dia durante dos semanas, y luego, durante mes y medio, 12 de trabajo diarias… creo que nada lo supera XD) y si, al menos siempre sé que me queda este maravilloso y placentero mundo paralelo llamado imaginación, de apellido fantasia, donde puedo evadirme sin que nada me suceda y donde todo puede suceder :D  
Muchas gracias por todo y un gran beso  
Pd: Jejje, my grandfather sigue dando la lata (y lo que le queda, según él, jajaja) después de sustos variados y demás, creo que ahora va mejor que nunca. Eso si, no sabe lo que le espera XD, puesto que por curiosidad me está pidiendo libros de fantasia y echar un vistazo a lo que suelo hacer XD (bueno, en realidad suele leer mis cosillas, pero lo que no son fics, y como últimamente a mi me ha dado por la fantasia, pues quiere ver que es eso, jajaja) Miles de agradecimientos tambien por acordarte :D Besos miles y espero que el nuevo capitulo te guste :D

**Belen** > Hola Belen! Pues claro que me acuerdo de ti (de ti y de todos los que han pasado y pasan por el fic, pues sin todos vosotros no habria nada :P) Si, parecia que había terminado en el anterior capitulo pero como digo siempre, hasta que no aparece la palabra fin o se ha llegado al final de un libro, la historia no ha terminado, además ¡queda mucho por cerrar! Y no voy a dejar (o eso espero) ningun cabo suelto. Sobre todo ahora que se sabe que el mal (grr) no ha muerto, pero al menos nos queda el consuelo de que alguien tampoco XD Ahora empieza otra parte del fic y no te preocupes, que vas a estar mucho tiempo leyendo, jejje, que le queda mucha vida y cosas interesantes que ocurrir en el fic (dichosa musa XD) Ante todo, repetir que muchisimas gracias por dejarme el comentario, ya sabes que valoro mucho vuestras palabras y como he puesto al principio, sin vosotros, los lectores, no sería nada :D  
Como has podido comprobar, la espera no ha sido muy larga (no tanto como las anteriores XD) y espero que esa sea la tónica de los siguientes capítulos, que van a ser, espero de nuevo, muy interesantes y con muchas sorpresas :D Un gran besote y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Nos leemos!

**Randypotter** > Saludos! Lo primero y ante todo, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por el comentario, aunque cortito es intenso, jejje. La espera, esta vez, no ha sido muy larga, y la extensión (y espero que la intensidad) no ha bajado de los anteriores capítulos XD A ver que es lo que sucede a partir de ahora, pero, y como habrás podido comprobar, aquí nada es predecible, jejjee, y más con la musa tan loca que tengo, que bien mete sus zarpas en la historia que la descoloca del planteamiento original, jajjaaj, pero no mucho, que la sé controlar (aunque sólo sea un poco) XD De nuevo, muchas gracias por el review / comentario y espero que el nuevo capitulo te haya gustado. Besos.


	15. La más bella historia de amor

¡Hola y saludos a todos!  
Lo primero, disculpas por el retraso aunque creo que la mayoría comprenderá lo atrejeado de estas fechas de mayo/junio (exámenes, trabajos… y añadenle el proyecto fin de carrera… Siii, si todo sale bien, a mediados de julio ya tengo mi titulo… aunque para lo que sirve luego, jajaja)  
Después, pues para compensar la tardanza, vamos a añadir un extra :D Un resumen de lo sucedido en anteriores capítulos (y que tenga relevancia ahora XD) Las respuestas a los comentarios, reviews, próximamente haré una actualización y los pondré (aquí mismo, al final)  
Y para terminar, y como siempre y nunca me cansaré de repetirlo, un gran, grandísimo, enorme agradecimiento a las personas que están leyendo la historia. Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias miles.  
Ah, y antes de que se me olvide ¡hemos llegado a los 100 reviews 0.0 ! (y eso que aún estamos en el capitulo 15, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. Eternas gracias. No se quien ha sido el numero afortunado, pero lo miraré y ya puede pedir un deseo – realizable y no muy complicado ¿de acuerdo? XD)  
Ahora si, el resumen y comenzamos con este capitulo 

**_En capítulos anteriores:_** _El verano parecía transcurrir pacíficamente para Harry, que se había ido a vivir con Sirius y Remus a la casa de éste último. Todo estaba en una extraña paz si no se contaba con los intentos de asalto de aprendices de mortifagos a la casa (ataques que neutralizaban miembros de la Orden del Fénix) y las pesadillas que acechaban todas las noches a Harry. Pesadillas donde revivía una y otra vez el asesinato de sus padres a manos de Voldemort. Pero un día, tras averiguar que la causa de aquellos malos sueños podía ser la conexión que tenía con el mago oscuro a través de la varita, la tranquilidad llegó de nuevo. Ahora ya no tenía su propia varita (confiscada por OjoLoco Moody) pero tenía el apoyo de sus amigos y de Ginny en su cumpleaños. Esta vez, sorprendentemente, no ocurrió nada que enturbiase aquel maravilloso día. Eso si, días más tarde, unos de aquellos ataques logró sorprender a los vigilantes y secuestrar a los dos adultos responsables de la casa (Ron, Hermione y Ginny se habían quedado en ella para pasar esos días con Harry) Gracias a la intervención de Dumbledore y de la Orden del Fénix no se tuvo que lamentar más daños. Respecto de Sirius y Remus, deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que no les pasase nada mientras estaban secuestrados.  
Ya que no les quedaba nada más allí, los cuatro se trasladaron a la Madriguera, donde pasaron igualmente días más felices. Llegó el cumpleaños de Ginny a mediados de Agosto, y tras una jornada en que todo era alegrías y felicidad, llegó la terrible noticia: Harry se separaría de ellos. Era algo que él había intuido ya, desde el ataque en casa de Remus. No quería que sufrieran más personas por su causa, así que cuando llegó Dumbledore a buscarle para llevarle a un lugar secreto estuvo de acuerdo. Tras despedirse de sus amigos y de su novia, no quiso echar la mirada atrás pues sabía que si lo hacia no se iría.  
Pero las malas noticias no acabaron allí pues nada más llegar al escondite que el director de Hogwarts había elegido (el lugar donde comenzó todo, la casa donde los padres de Harry fueron asesinados por Voldemort y donde comenzó su historia) se encontraron con otra sorpresa. Había alguien esperándoles Estaba el Señor Oscuro allí, dispuesto a acabar con lo que había empezado. Por fortuna o no, en esos instantes, cuando se descubrió el "invitado" en la casa, Harry se encontraba en su antigua habitación, y sólo, cuando escuchó ruido de pelea, bajó a mirar lo que sucedía… Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como un rayo verde se dirigía sin que nada pudiese impedirlo al pecho de Albus Dumbledore. Desgraciadamente, ni la nueva intervención de su fénix, logró que evitase aquello. Aquella noche un gran mago y director de Hogwarts murió defendiendo a unos de sus más queridos alumnos  
Ahora ya sólo quedan ellos dos. Aquellos con los que había comenzado todo. Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter. Frente a frente. Dispuestos a matar al otro. La sed de venganza se respiraba en el aire. Las varitas empezaron un frenético baile de chispas, de destellos y de conjuros. Ya no sucedía aquello que había sucedido hacia unos años, en el renacimiento del mago oscuro, pues ahora la varita que portaba el joven no era la hermana. La maldición asesina se escuchó varias veces más por el lugar. Al final, par sorpresa de ambos, un rayo mortífero dio en el cuerpo del señor del mal… pero cuando ya todo parecía ganado, cuando todo parecía que había acabado bien, Voldemort abrió los ojos y con un último esfuerzo, lanzó de nuevo aquel rayo mortífero a su mayor enemigo.  
Después de varios días de aquello, la sensación del aire que se respiraba era de esperanza renacida y de no temor, como si el mal hubiese desaparecido. No sucedía nada. No había ataques. No había nada que temer. Todo estaba en una asombrosa y sorprendente paz. Pero no todo eran buenas noticias, puesto que no se tenían noticias de dos personas y, finalmente, tras no encontrar rastros de ellos, se les dieron por muertos. Para el mundo mágico aquellas dos personas: Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter se habían convertido en héroes al derrotar al mal, pues no había otra explicación a la paz que se experimentaba en esos momentos. Para todo el mundo estaban muertos, incluso para sus más cercanos o casi, pues alguien siempre mantuvo la ligera esperanza de su vuelta… esperanza que le fue confirmada por alguien muy especial….  
Mientras tanto, en un mundo sin reglas sobre el tiempo o el espacio, un muchacho se despertaba sin recuerdos en medio de una desconcertante oscuridad. Caminaba y caminaba rumbo a ninguna parte cuando, de repente, escuchó varias voces que le llamaban, que le suplicaban que no se fuese, que volviese. También un nombre. Su nombre. Harry. En un momento dado descubrió quien era de nuevo, descubrió que estaba vivo pero el lugar le era desconocido. Empezó a ver imágenes, del pasado, del presente… del futuro. Y, cuando más desconcertado estaba, sintió que caía y caía, pero no tenía miedo, sabía que empezaba su viaje de regreso… pero ¿seguro que todas las preguntas habían encontrado respuestas? ¿A dónde regresaría? ¿Cuándo regresaría?_

-----

Nota: Vaya, si que han sucedido cosas XD (y eso que sólo son básicamente las cosas que tienen relación con este capitulo… un poco más y ocupa su buen espacio, jejeje) Bueno, ahora si, ya pueden empezar con el capitulo que, como siempre, espero que les guste (y si, este capitulo creo que se entenderá un poco más que el anterior, o eso espero XD)  
Besos miles!  
Pd: ¿Les parece bien el resumen? Si, quizás un poco largo XD Quizás lo ponga más a menudo para refrescar las mentes y más en estos días de calor :D Besillos.

**Capitulo 15 La más bella historia de amor **  
_(En las Tierras de Ensueño I)_

"_En lo más hondo de aquel lugar, en el centro de él, se encontraba su corazón: una alta, blanca y prodigiosa torre que crecía y crecía luchando contra la gravedad intentando alcanzar el cielo. Mas la belleza que emanaba aquella maravilla era una efímera artimaña para ocultar la maldad que habitaba en su interior. Onírico lugar que atraía a los incautos que se aventuraban a penetrar en el bosque que le rodeaba para, después, desaparecer por siempre jamás, atrapados en las redes de la torre. Los árboles susurraban y engañaban, inmersos bajo aquel hechizo que les gobernaba, impotentes ante la crueldad que emanaba de su reina, la dueña de aquel lugar. Despechada y furiosa desde que su única hija y heredera escapase de su dominio, haciéndole frente al destino que le estaba previsto. Desde aquel día, desde aquel instante en que descubriese su ausencia, la reina de aquel lugar buscaba entre las sombras, entre los limites de aquella realidad sin tiempo en el que vivía su reino, atrayendo a cualquier incauto que penetrase en su reino, y buscando a aquella que había protagonizado la más bella historia de amor que jamás habían conocido esas tierras… a aquella que había renegado de su herencia, de su destino…"_

Las Tierras de Ensueño  
"Leyendas olvidadas "

----------

_Se puede luchar contra el destino._  
El eco de esas palabras quedó suspendido un instante en el aire antes de fundirse, de ser uno con el viento. Las palabras que parecían no significar nada y lo significaban todo.  
_Se puede luchar contra el destino._  
Caminaba lentamente, dejando que sus pies rozasen levemente la hierba, sintiesen la naturaleza, sintiesen ese contacto antes de que cambiase por la fría sensación de la piedra al entrar en su cabaña, en su hogar. Dentro, apenas se oía fuera, mas ella lo había oído antes incluso de empezar, el llanto de un bebé. Débil, delicado, pero a la vez, fuerte, repleto de vida, de lucha. Caminaba despacio, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Y, al llegar a la cuna, tan sólo mirándole, tan sólo rozándole con una caricia llena de ternura y amor, la súplica se calmó. Ya estaba allí con ella y nada tenía que temer. Ya estaban juntas de nuevo. Nada les separaría.

Con cuidado, se inclinó y depositó un beso en la frente de su hija. Tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor, tanta desesperación… todo ello había valido la pena por ese preciso instante, por esa carita que le miraba, por ese pequeño cuerpecillo que le reclamaba su atención. Todo había sido por ella, por su hija, y nada cambiaría. Nada.  
Con gestos confiados, la cogió de su improvisada cuna, hecha con ramas y telas, con lo que tenía a mano, y la acunó dulcemente en sus brazos, cantándole una canción. Una nana que ella recordaba de su madre, de cuando todo era alegre y sencillo, de cuando todo era sonrisas y alegrías. Una melodía sin palabras. Sólo música. Sólo sonido, pero que todo lo decía. Una canción de su raza, de su gente, de ella… aunque ella ya no fuera parte de ellos. Desterrada voluntariamente de su tierra, escapando del castigo que sabía que tendría seguro si volviera. Exiliada por ella, por su pequeña e inocente hija, que nada había hecho a nadie y ya, desde el primer minuto de su vida, estaba amenazada por lo que era. Aunque, no había podido ir muy lejos: en los límites del reino se encontraba, en una cabaña cerca del amenazador bosque.  
- Nunca permitiré que nada malo te pase – susurró abrazando a su pequeña fuertemente, observando como sus párpados se cerraban poco a poco a causa del sueño – Nunca – concluyó depositándola nuevamente en la cuna, ya dormida, ya a salvo de las inquietudes que le hubieran acechado anteriormente.  
Toda la noche se quedó allí, sentada junto a la cuna, observando el apacible sueño de su hija. Observando su respiración, sus pequeños dedos, su pequeña nariz, sus pequeños labios… todo ella era un milagro de la naturaleza. Y pensar que hubiera podido desaparecer… que nunca hubiera existido. No. Ahora que la conocía no quería perderla. No ahora. No tras toda aquella lucha y sufrimiento. No tras aquella pérdida…

El amanecer le encontró con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, reclinada ligeramente, pero sin perder de vista la cuna donde se encontraba su hija. Todavía dormida. Dulce sueño de los inocentes y despreocupados. No cambiaría nada de lo sucedido en el pasado, con lo que sentía y disfrutaba en estos momentos ya era suficiente. No había ninguna otra recompensa o deseo que quisiera más que su hijita.  
Al ver que dormía tranquila, al ver que nada le había perturbado ni inquietado durante todo aquel rato, al ver que dormía sin temor, decidió que era hora de ir a buscar más comida: la que tenía almacenada ya se estaba acabando. Sus ojos se llenaron, súbitamente de temor, mas éste desapareció al ver que el sol ya era el dueño del cielo: no había problemas entonces. Así pues, tras haber cogido la cesta que utilizaba para buscar las frutas que iba a recolectar, tras dedicarle una caricia amorosa a su pequeña niña dormida, salió de la casa… rumbo al bosque.

--------

No recordaba nada.  
No recordaba ni siquiera cómo había llegado a ese lugar.  
Tan sólo… tan sólo la sensación de una caída. De caer y caer. De una oscuridad sin fin. De una nada que no parecía temer. De la sensación de confiar en ella, en esa oscuridad. Era distinta, muy distinta a otras que hubiera conocido ¿dónde? No lo sabía. Recordar sensaciones pero no recordar quien era.  
Y ahora… ese lugar donde se encontraba, con aquella oscuridad tan acogedora y cálida.  
Esos árboles que le parecían desconocidos, inquietantes, pero a la vez, acogedores y familiares. Le llamaban, le susurraban canciones sin nombres. Le invitaban a estar allí, con ellos, a estar allí siempre. Sin temor, sin miedo. Sólo con ellos. Juntos estarían bien. No había nada que temer.  
"_Ven, ven_" el viento proclamaba al pasar por entre las ramas de los árboles, al jugar con las hojas que caían gracilmente sobre el suelo "_Ven, ven. Quédate con nosotros_" era la melodía que escuchaba en sus oídos.  
Y él… él, al no saber muy bien quien era en realidad, al no recordar nada, ni que hacía allí, se dejó llevar. Dejó que el viento le guiase, le señalase un camino por entre los matorrales y arbustos. Dejó que sus pies se internasen más y más entre la arboleda y la maleza. Dejó que su cuerpo empezase a caminar solo, con su mente viajando por otros lugares. Lugares que relucían como cristal cuando la luz de la luna se veía reflejados en ellos. Brillos que rivalizaban ligeramente con las estrellas. Un lugar que aparecía frente a sus ojos y al cual se dirigía irremediablemente: sus pies parecían atraídos hacia allí, igual que su cuerpo, igual que su mente. Todo él se dirigía ahora hacia esas altas torres que relucían como estrellas en medio de aquella oscuridad que le rodeaba.  
Sin recordar nada del camino recorrido (mucho al mirar hacia atrás ligeramente con curiosidad) ya se encontraba a las puertas del lugar. Un gran río rodeaba la torre. Agua que también relucía con aquel brillo incomparable. Una estrella que había caído del cielo, eso era lo que parecía. Una gran estrella que no había dejado de brillar al posarse sobre la tierra. Y aquella melodía que ya le cantasen los árboles anteriormente provenía de allí. Aquel lugar era el corazón del bosque. De aquel lugar salía la melodía.

El joven perdido miró hacia arriba ¿buscando quizás la cima? No la pudo encontrar: la torre parecía infinita desde abajo, desde el lugar donde se encontraba. Subía y subía en espiral. Cada vez más arriba, cada vez más resplandeciente a medida que buscaba la bóveda celeste. Y el río tampoco se quedaba atrás: su brillo rivalizaba con el de la torre. Ambos brillaban por igual: blanca plata convertida en líquido que estaba a sus pies y blanca y resplandeciente plata que subía y subía queriendo alcanzar el cielo.  
Le hacía sentirse pequeño, insignificante, una mota de arena en una gran e inmensa playa. Alguien que no tenía derecho a estar contemplando aquella maravilla, aquella estrella caída del cielo. La torre le seguía llamando, cantando, invitando, con aquella melodía sin nombre, sin letra, pero con mil notas que resonaban a su alrededor y en su interior.  
No se atrevía siquiera a tocar el río, ni la torre, ni nada, por temor a mancharlo, a perturbar aquella belleza sin igual. Sólo contemplaba y contemplaba. Observaba y se maravillaba. Miraba todo con curiosidad y con admiración. Sentimientos indescifrables surgían en su mente…Y, a pesar de todo, la melodía que le llamase, que le guiase hasta ese lugar, provenía de su interior. Quería que fuera, que entrase. Le llamaba a él y sólo a él. 

Alzó la mano dudoso, por un impulso que alguien o algo le había sugerido, y un puente se empezó a dibujar por encima del río. Resplandecía al igual que todo en aquel lugar. La manera de llegar definitivamente a la torre. La manera en la que podría cruzar y entrar finalmente en aquel lugar que tanto le atraía. Le llamaba. Le atraía como un imán.  
El puente se terminó de dibujar, las finas líneas que lo formaban apenas se distinguían de la plata liquida que circulaba por abajo. Agua que relucía con el brillo intenso de las estrellas. Agua que reflejaba la luna en toda su belleza. Agua en calma… o no tanto. Una gota cayó sobre toda aquella quietud perturbando su visión: empezaba a llover. Una tras otra, las ondas se formaban en el río.  
El joven perdido observó la lluvia y vio como toda aquella belleza se desvanecía ante sus ojos. Desaparecía. La música dejaba de sonar, dejaba de llamarle. La torre se oscurecía, fundiéndose poco a poco con la oscuridad de la noche, como las estrellas que desaparecían bajo las nubes negras en medio de una tormenta. Y, aunque toda aquella belleza perdida le entristecía gravemente el corazón, algo dentro de él se desperezaba, despertaba de un sueño profundo que no había visto llegar. Se sentía liberado y lejos de aquellas cadenas invisibles que ahora, tras aquel despertar, le habían aferrado y encadenado sin que él lo hubiese notado entonces. Sin la lluvia se hubiera vuelto prisionero de aquel lugar tan brillante y tan atrayente que nadie hubiera pensado que era una cruel prisión de la que nadie salía nunca.

Ahora se encontraba de pie, solo, en medio del bosque, dejando que la lluvia cayese libremente sobre él. Lluvia que tenía sabor amargo, como si fueran lágrimas desesperadas de una persona. Lluvia que le había salvado. Ya no había música. Ya no había brillo de estrellas. Ya no había peligro. Ya estaba liberado. A pesar de no saber todavía quien era y donde se encontraba, ahora más que nunca se sentía libre, bajo la lluvia sentía que era él, nada más que él. Que nunca más dejaría que nadie ni nada guiase sus pasos, que nunca más se dejaría embrujar como lo había hecho aquella torre y su melodía mortal. La belleza nunca más le engañaría de aquella forma pues había aprendido, tras haber estado a punto de cruzar aquella fina línea entre la vida y la muerte, que incluso la estrella más bella podía contener la muerte en su interior.  
Dejó que la lluvia le empapase, le mojase entero. Lluvia que se deslizaba por sus mejillas, por su cara, por su ropa. Lluvia que le salvase. Lágrimas que le salvasen. Con aquellas gotas se mezclaron también sus lágrimas que se empezaban a deslizar por sus mejillas, lágrimas de felicidad y alivio.

--------------

De nuevo llovía. Las gotas replicaban furiosamente sobre las paredes de la cabaña. Una tormenta como nunca antes había existido en aquel lugar. Los rayos, truenos y relámpagos aparecían y desaparecían en el cielo, turnándose fieramente, intentando ser más fuerte que el anterior. El frío también se hacia presente: poco a poco se había introducido por la cabaña y ni siquiera el débil fuego que resplandecía en la chimenea podía alejarlo mucho. Madre e hija se encontraban acurrucadas y abrazadas, buscando los restos de calor que todavía quedaban en el lugar.  
Un trueno hizo estremecer la cabaña entera.  
El brillo de un rayo iluminó toda la estancia… y luego la oscuridad total.  
Y el replicar de la lluvia en las ventanas.  
Una tormenta como nunca antes había conocido.  
Mas la mujer no tenía miedo. No había nada que temer. Nada de lo que preocuparse. La lluvia era sólo agua, un elemento más de la tierra. Agua inofensiva que caía del cielo.  
Pero temía por su hija. Temía que ellos pudiesen utilizar la oscuridad que rodeaba la cabaña para encontrarla. Habían pasado ya varios meses pero sabía que mientras estuviesen allí, en ese prado, siempre estaría en peligro, siempre la estarían buscando… pero no tenían otro lugar a dónde ir. Todavía no estaban preparadas para marcharse, todavía no tenían suficiente fuerza y poder para ello ¿Algún día lo lograrían? ¿Lograrían escapar de aquel lugar que se encontraba en medio de ninguna parte?  
Al final, como siempre sucede, la tormenta se fue calmando. Débil y tímidamente, un rayo de sol apareció en medio de las oscuras nubes, anunciando el fin de la lluvia.

--------

El chico perdido, pues aún no recordaba su nombre ni sabía quien era, siguió caminando y caminando bajo la lluvia. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces, desde que empezase. Quizás había sido mucho, quizás había sido poco, quizás, incluso, hubiera empezado unos segundos atrás. No lo sabía ni tampoco le importaba. Disfrutaba de la sensación de libertad que sentía en su interior. De aquella sensación de empezar a conocerse de forma profunda que había empezado junto a la lluvia.  
Caminaba y caminaba por en medio de los árboles y del bosque, sin temor, sin miedo, sin rencor por aquella trampa a la que le habían conducido anteriormente, ellos también habían estado bajo el influjo de aquella cruel maravilla sin nombre.  
Caminaba y caminaba y, en un momento dado, vio surgir del medio de la oscuridad un débil rayo de luz, a la vez que sintió que la lluvia dejaba de caer.  
Luego, su cuerpo empezó a sentir el cansancio, la fatiga y el dolor que habían desaparecido hasta ese mismo instante. Se tambaleó débilmente, apoyándose en uno de los múltiples árboles que le rodeaban ¿Por qué le sucedía aquello? ¿Por qué no podía aguantarse en pie más? ¿Qué había sucedido para que se sintiese así? ¿Qué había sucedido antes, mucho antes, en ese tiempo que no recordaba?  
¿Quién era y cómo había llegado allí?  
Dejó que su cuerpo resbalase finalmente por el tronco del árbol, deslizándose suavemente hacia el suelo. Su mente era un remolino de preguntas sin respuestas.  
Sus ojos se fueron cerrando sin que él pudiese hacer nada. El cansancio le abrazaba fuertemente y le llevaba de la mano al sueño. Y, justo al final, justo en el instante en que la mente se encuentra entre la inconsciencia y la razón, supo la respuesta a una de las preguntas más importantes que se hacía. La respuesta que hizo que su corazón no temiera la llegada de esa oscuridad y ese lugar de desconocimiento, pues sabía que cuando despertase todavía seguiría siendo él…  
Supo su nombre.  
Supo que se llamaba Harry.  
Y supo que aún le quedaba mucho por conocer.  
En el momento en que sus ojos se cerraron, el sol finalmente logró derrotar a las negras nubes y se hizo dueño absoluto del cielo: un nuevo amanecer empezaba.

--------

La lluvia había terminado ya. Un nuevo día comenzaba. Un nuevo día que traería múltiples sorpresas a dos personas: una era una mujer que se encontraba ahora dando un paseo por el bosque, gozando de aquel calor gratificante; y la otra era un joven que se encontraba apoyado en un árbol, agotado, dormido y mojado a causa de la lluvia que aquella noche había azotado el lugar. Su rostro no albergaba miedo ni temor, sólo inmensa felicidad, como aquella que se tiene cuando se descubre algo importante justo antes de sumergirse en los brazos del rey del sueño.  
Fue así como le encontró ella, la muchacha, la joven que caminaba despreocupadamente por el bosque, sorprendida al verle, sorprendida porque hubiera sobrevivido en el bosque toda la noche. Nunca había conocido a nadie que lo hubiera hecho, no desde que su madre desplegara todo su poder para buscarla y castigarla… pero no lo lograría: estaba fuera de su alcance y sus poderes no la alcanzarían, no si ella podría evitarlo.  
Decidida y sorprendida por aquel hallazgo inesperado fabricó un ligero transporte con dos largas ramas de árboles para poder llevarle a su cabaña, más lejos del bosque, más a salvo de lo que pudiera suceder si permanecía en aquel lugar hasta la noche. Con gran esfuerzo, llevando la cesta y su carga adicional, llegó a su casa, lejos del corazón del lugar, lejos de las amenazas que pudieran acecharles.

Al llegar, una gran sonrisa se instaló en su cara cansada: en la puerta, sonriente, se encontraba su querida y adorada hijita, sosteniéndose con dificultad en el marco de la puerta, intentando que sus cortos y pequeños pies le hiciesen caso y permaneciesen unos segundos más sosteniéndola para que su madre le pudiese observar, como si sucedió para alegría de las dos. Luego, cayó sentada en el suelo, sonriendo, disfrutando de aquel gran logro que había realizado. Las risas de la niña borraron inmediatamente el cansancio de su madre. Ella, llevando cuidadosamente el cuerpo del muchacho que había encontrado en medio del bosque, entró en la casa, siendo seguida por su hija, ahora ya gateando después del gran esfuerzo realizado.  
- Lo encontré fuera – dijo la mujer al ver la cara interrogante de su hija al terminar de depositar al joven encima de un colchón de hojas y paja que existía en el lugar – Está dormido – añadió con cuidado al ver como su pequeña hija intentaba tocarle la cara. Si, a ella también le había llamado la atención aquella marca que el muchacho tenía en la frente, aquella extraña cicatriz de la que parecía emanar un extraño poder, distinto del que poseía el chico en su interior. La cicatriz tenía la forma de rayo pero no tan amenazador como aquellos que observase la noche pasada en la tormenta. No, éste parecía distinto, muy distinto: una cicatriz que le hacía diferente, con una energía también diferente. Intentó meditar más sobre ese extraño asunto, si podía tener o no relación con que sobreviviese en el bosque, mas sus pensamientos y reflexiones fueron arrinconados un instante después al sentir que alguien tiraba ligeramente de su ropa, buscando su atención – Si, tienes razón. Es hora de comer – le respondió a su pequeña al ver como sostenía entre sus manos una roja y apetecible manzana, del cesto que había traído junto con el misterioso muchacho.

Pasaron las horas, los días, y el joven no despertaba, sumido como estaba en un sueño profundo, reparador. Su cuerpo descansaba de las heridas causadas antes de llegar a aquel extraño lugar, en los límites de la realidad, aunque ello lo averiguaría más adelante. Pendiente de él se encontraban las dos únicas habitantes de la cabaña: la mujer y su hija que, a pesar de su corta edad (tan sólo poco más de un año) no estorbaba en las tareas de cambiar los paños fríos del enfermo, de cuidar que el fuego no se apagara o de controlar que el frío no se colase por las rendijas de las puertas o ventanas. Le cuidaban como se cuidaría a un familiar o conocido muy cercano pues, a pesar de llevar pocos días con ellas, desde el primer momento sentían que algo les unía a los tres, un lazo indestructible e invisible.  
Al final, cuando casi ya se había cumplido una luna desde que la mujer le encontrase en el bosque, el muchacho empezó a reaccionar.  
- Mammm, ya – anuncio la pequeña con su lengua de trapo, saltando y acercándose rápidamente a su madre que se encontraba revolviendo el contenido de una cazuela junto al fuego – mammm… niño… ya…  
- ¿Ya?  
- Siiii – le respondió, abriendo y cerrando rápidamente los ojos. La mujer entendió y, dejando la cazuela fuera del alcance del fuego, se limpió las manos y corrió rápidamente hacia la habitación, donde se encontraba el joven. La pequeña, algo cansada por el esfuerzo, se dejó caer en el suelo y empezó a gatear, también rumbo al mismo lugar.  
- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?  
- Bien, creo que bien – dijo el chico ahora ya totalmente despierto, observando con curiosidad aquel lugar donde se encontraba y a la persona que tenía enfrente suyo: la tez contrastando con su larga melena negra que le caía por la espalda. Sus ropas claramente diferente a las que él llevaba. No era que no fueran iguales en forma o estilo, sino que el tejido parecía distinto, más ligero y más vivo. Con un vistazo más detallado observó que los ojos de la mujer eran algo rasgados y que transmitían calidez y preocupación por él, al contrario de los de la pequeña que había visto nada más despertar, cuyos ojos eran más redondos, observadores y curiosos – ¿Dónde estoy?  
- En la frontera. ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? – le preguntó ella al cabo de unos instantes, mientras veía como el muchacho observaba todo lo que había a su alrededor con curiosidad.  
- Harry. Me llamo Harry.  
- Yo soy Lyanna y ella es Sianna – dijo al ver como la pequeña entraba en esos momentos en la habitación.  
- Arry  
- Si, pequeña, se llama Harry – sonrió al ver como la niña intentaba pronunciar el nombre del joven y, agachándose, la alzó hasta que la sentó en la cama, junto a ella y junto a Harry - ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?  
- No… no lo sé. No recuerdo nada – y dijo eso se acostó de nuevo: en su mente surgían miles de preguntas y miles de imágenes sin sentido, pero lo que más predominaba en esos momentos era la sensación de dormir, pero esta vez sin dolor y sin sufrir. Sólo dormir. Sólo dormir sin sueños que le perturbasen, sin aquel color verde que se agazapaba despiadadamente en sus sueños y pesadillas, aquel color que siempre estaba ahí amenazante.  
- Descansa, descansa. Más adelante conoceremos las respuestas que necesitas – comentó en voz baja la mujer al ver como el chico cerraba lentamente los ojos y se abandonaba dulcemente al mundo del descanso. Luego, de forma imperceptible, pasó una de sus manos por encima de su cara para que los sueños no le perturbasen, para que sólo descansase y recuperase, intentando espantar, una vez más, las pesadillas que acechaban a aquella mente tan joven pero tan llena de experiencias – Descansa Harry, te queda un largo camino por recorrer hasta llegar a tu hogar – susurró a la vez que cerraba la puerta y le dejaba en una cálida y apacible oscuridad, libre de miedos, libre de temores.

--------

- Cuidado Sianna.  
- No temas por ella, sabe nadar muy bien a pesar de su edad – le dijo Lyanna sentándose a su lado en la hierba y viendo como su hija chapoteaba en las orillas del río - ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?  
- Mejorando – le contestó con sinceridad Harry.  
- Me alegro – sonrió ella agradecida – ¿Has recordado algo más?  
- No, todavía no.  
- No te preocupes, ya recordarás algo más sobre ti. Tan sólo han pasado seis semanas desde que te encontré en el bosque…  
- Lo sé – le interrumpió él – pero siento que necesito saberlo. Tengo que recordar…  
- Lo principal es que no te agobies – le cortó Lyanna – Disfruta de lo que tienes aquí y ahora, que nadie sabe lo que te espera después – añadió mirando con tristeza a su pequeña, recordando tiempos lejanos.  
- ¿Dónde está…? – empezó a preguntar Harry pero no terminó al ver la cara de nostalgia de ella.  
Lyanna tardó en responder, como si sopesara si había llegado la hora de contar su historia o, en cambio, de dejarla como la había tenido hasta entonces: encerrada como un gran y preciado secreto en su corazón. Escuchando de fondo las risas de su niña cuando un pececillo le rozó los pies, supo que quizás las palabras le pudieran devolver, aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos, a aquel que había amado tanto y por quien todo lo había abandonado.  
- Es una historia larga de contar. Todo comenzó una mañana de primavera…

-------

_Era una mañana de primavera cuando Lyanna, princesa heredera, salió al jardín de su palacio para observar como las flores empezaban a abrirse a los rayos de sol. Tulipanes y rosas, violetas y jazmines, margaritas, lilas, petunias, tulipanes… cualquier tipo de flor que uno se pudiese imaginar se encontraba en aquel bello y magnifico jardín. Además, se posara la mirada donde se posara, se podía observar unos minúsculos brillos aquí y allá sobre las recién nacidas flores: pequeñas hadas que jugueteaban entre los pétalos y saltaban y reían sin descanso. La vida parecía perfecta en ese lugar donde nada le faltaba, pero Lyanna sentía que algo echaba en falta, que algo faltaba dentro de ella, que ni siquiera las flores más bellas, las hadas más traviesas, los olores más fascinantes podían llenar aquel misterioso hueco que tenía dentro de ella.  
Paseaba, caminaba sin rumbo fijo por el jardín. Caminaba sin pensar, dejando que sus pies fueran solos, que fuesen donde quisiesen. Aquel día sentía más que nunca aquella rara, extraña y desconocida nostalgia que se había apoderado de su interior. Sentándose en uno de los bancos de piedra que existían en el lugar, suspiró ligeramente. Una pequeña hada se acercó hasta ella y le miró curiosa, como preguntándose cuál podría ser la causa de aquel extraño ruido.  
- Estoy bien, Marion – le contestó la muchacha al ver su pequeña cara de desconcierto y con cuidado, levantó la mano para que se posase el hada en su palma – Gracias por preocuparte – como contestación, el hada hizo un ligero movimiento con sus alas antes de echar de nuevo a volar con sus hermanas.  
Lyanna observó el vuelo despreocupado del hada y sintió como aquella nostalgia extraña aumentaba dentro de ella. Necesitaba descubrir que había más allá de los muros de palacio. Necesitaba libertad. Necesitaba algo más, no sabía el qué, que no existía en aquel lugar._

- Princesa, su majestad desea verla – dijo una voz haciéndole interrumpir sus pensamientos.  
- Gracias Ann – le sonrió al volverse y reconocer a una de las pocas personas de palacio en las que, sabía, podía confiar – Voy enseguida.  
- Se lo comunicaré, princesa – le respondió ésta y tras una ligera reverencia, se dirigió hacia la alta y espléndida torre, corazón de aquel lugar.  
Otra vez. Otra vez le llamaba su madre e interrumpía su descanso y recogimiento, y, de nuevo, sabía el motivo: siempre era el mismo, siempre desde un año atrás, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad. Dando un último vistazo con nostalgia al baile de las hadas entre las flores, abandonó el lugar, su jardín, su pequeño pedazo de felicidad, lejos de cualquier preocupación o deber, donde ella no era la princesa heredera, donde ella no era más que una entre las demás cosas que existían allí.

------

- ¿Me llamabas?  
- Bien sabes que sí – le respondió su madre de forma tajante, con un tono que no daba opción a respuesta alguna. Alta y magnifica, vestida de negro, se encontraba sentada en un trono de oro en medio del salón, trasmitiendo poder y respeto a cualquiera que le observase… aunque existía una única persona que nada temía su visión y era la que se encontraba en esos momento frente a ella: su única hija y heredera.  
- ¿Y ahora quién es?  
- Dominique, de los reinos de las estrellas. Es una buena alianza…  
- Siempre pensando en política – le interrumpió bruscamente Lyanna - ¿Y que hay de mí? ¿De mi opinión?  
- No tienes opción – la reina se levantó bruscamente del trono, la sombra que desprendía parecía que crecía detrás de ella, haciéndola amenazante a los ojos de cualquier ser, mas no de la que tenía enfrente – Te he consentido mucho, demasiado. Un día u otro dejaré de preguntarte y te casaré con quien yo quiera. Eres la princesa heredera, me debes lealtad, a mí y a tu pueblo.  
- ¿Y si no quiero seguir siéndolo?  
- No tienes opción: es tu destino y éste no se puede cambiar.  
- Lograré vencerlo.  
- Nadie ha podido y nadie lo hará jamás.

--------

Más de tres meses habían pasado desde aquella conversación y desde entonces no había vuelto a hablar con su madre. Ninguna noticia le llegaba: parecía como si todo estuviese en calma. Una calma engañosa, bien sabía ella que era la calma que precedía a la tempestad. Desde aquel día temía la venganza de su madre, de lo que podría hacer. Ya había visto sus enfados anteriormente y éste no era como aquellos… tanta calma desde aquel día no era sinónimo de nada bueno.  
Se sentó en uno de los bancos de su jardín, de su pequeña parcela de felicidad lejos de cualquier preocupación, lejos de cualquier deber. Allí, donde no existían las preocupaciones y donde se encontraba tan feliz. Y, de nuevo, las hadas revolotearon de flor en flor, jugando con los primeros rayos de sol de aquel día recién nacido. Si, aquello era un paraíso. Aquello era su edén particular.  
Suspiró. A pesar de toda aquella belleza rodeándole por doquier, a pesar de que todo era perfecto, algo le faltaba, sentía que algo le faltaba dentro de ella. Dejó que un nuevo suspiro saliese de su interior. No tenía tampoco ganas de seguir, de salir de aquel lugar y sumergirse en los entresijos de la corte, de todas las responsabilidades de su condición, de las que el destino le había impuesto sin ni siquiera preguntarle.  
¿Se podría luchar contra el destino?  
Pregunta sin respuesta.  
Según su madre nadie podría. Nadie puede cambiar lo que se ha decidido que fuera. No podría dejar de ser princesa, de ser heredera. No podría dejar todo aquello atrás. Vivir libre, vivir como quisiese. Vivir en algún lugar donde no tuviera miles de ojos pendientes de ella. Un lugar donde se sintiese sin ataduras.  
¿Se puede luchar contra el destino?  
Aunque todo el mundo le dijese lo contrario, ella pensaba que si, que la respuesta podía ser positiva pero… ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo luchar? ¿Cómo vencer?  
Apoyando la cabeza en su brazo dejó que sus ojos siguieran los vuelos juguetones de las hadas despreocupadas. Pensativa. Melancólica.

Un casi imperceptible ruido le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Alguien o algo se escondía tras los árboles que constituían la frontera de su jardín. Las hadas, como si sintieran igualmente su desconcierto, se quedaron quietas encima de las flores, alertas, atentas.  
- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó Lyanna al aire mas no escuchó ruido de respuesta: el jardín se había convertido en un lugar sin sonido alguno – Sé que estás ahí, te he escuchado – añadió al cabo de unos segundos de silencio total.  
De respuesta… la nada.  
Con cautela se acercó al lugar de donde había provenido ese ligero ruido. Las hadas estaban quietas, los pájaros que normalmente despertaban a esa hora también mantenían silencio. Todo estaba en calma y expectante por lo que iba a suceder en aquel lugar y en aquella hora.  
La muchacha caminó lentamente, ligeramente sobre la hierba, haciendo que sus pasos fueran invisibles. Nadie la podía escuchar… o eso era lo que ella creía hasta entonces: de repente, en su cuello, sintió el frío acero de la hoja de un puñal y alguien que le sujetaba fuertemente para que no se diese la vuelta.  
- ¿Qué es este sitio? ¿Qué eres tú? – exigió saber con dureza su atacante.  
- Mi jardín – respondió Lyanna con voz tranquila y pausada, dominando sus nervios y todo lo que sentía en su interior en esos momentos: un torbellino de pasiones desde que había sentido el aliento de su agresor tan cerca de ella. Nunca nadie le había provocado aquellas sensaciones tan extrañas en ella.  
- Eso ya lo veo. Digo este lugar. ¿Qué es este lugar?  
- No te comprendo  
El tiempo pareció suspenderse en ese instante. Ella se movió ligeramente, intentando ver los rasgos de la persona que le retenía, pero antes de que pudiese ver más él desapareció al escuchar la llegada de alguien al jardín. Lo único que Lyanna pudo observar fueron sus ojos, tan extraños y tan atrayentes a la vez. Tan azules como el cielo que existía encima de ella.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó preocupada la persona que acababa de entrar al llegar a donde ella se encontraba.  
Lyanna sintió que se despertaba repentinamente de un sueño, de un agradable y placentero sueño.  
- Si, estoy bien – contestó un tanto ausente, mientras miraba hacia los árboles, hacia el lugar desde donde había comenzado todo - ¿Qué querías Ann? – añadió al ver la cara de preocupación que portaba ella.  
- Su majestad, la reina, le llama. De inmediato.

La entrada al salón de trono, tan lleno de sombras, de oscuridad, de falta de luz hizo que parpadease varias veces al llegar. El cambio repentino que había sufrido su interior también había influido mucho en lo que sentía ahora. Ya no era melancolía de algo que desconocía, ahora ya sabía cuál era la razón de sus suspiros y de su nostalgia sin sentido. No podía encontrar ni una sola palabra en su lengua que describiese todo aquello que sentía. Era indescriptible. Era extraordinario. Le parecía que su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho.  
- ¿Qué quieres, madre? – dijo tras inclinarse al llegar frente al trono, esperando que no se le notase nada de su aturdimiento, de su respiración inquieta, de su corazón acelerado.  
- El príncipe Adaxt, del reino del agua, llegará en una semana. Él será tu esposo. Así lo he decidido y así será. Nada podrá impedir que se celebre la boda… ni siquiera la negativa de la prometida – Aquellas palabras se clavaron como un puñal en su corazón. Aquel corazón que había latido tan frenéticamente unos segundos atrás ahora estaba completamente parado. No podía hacerle eso. No, no podía…. Pero su madre lo había dejado muy claro antes de desaparecer por una de las negras cortinas del lugar dejándola sola – Este es tu destino, princesa heredera. No se puede luchar contra él. Ni siquiera tú.

Seis días habían pasado desde entonces. Seis eternos y largos días. Seis días con sus seis noches y nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor en palacio (los preparativos, la excitación de los demás por lo que iba a suceder) podían hacer que olvidase aquellos ojos que gobernaban sus sueños desde aquel encuentro en el jardín. Aquellos dos ojos azules tan extraños, tan diferentes a los suyos propios. Desde aquel día, desde su encuentro, paseaba siempre que tenía la oportunidad por su jardín, pero nunca más le había visto de nuevo…

Sucedió la tarde-noche del día antes de la boda, cuando más languidecida y melancólica se encontraba Lyanna caminando por su jardín. Todo le parecía igual, todo con la misma tonalidad de blancos y negros, todo sin color… excepto aquel azul que veía en sus sueños más secretos, en aquellos en los que se permitía sonreír y alegrarse. Después, al despertar, todo era gris.  
Sucedió que volvió a escuchar un ligero ruido en los árboles, en los límites de su jardín, en el mismo lugar de la otra vez. Su corazón saltó en su interior con fuerza al ver como las hojas se movían ligeramente en lo alto. Sonrió, la primera sonrisa sincera que aparecía en su cara por el día.  
- No te escondas.  
- ¿Qué es este lugar? – se escuchó desde lo alto. Las hojas se estaban moviendo ligeramente, como si alguien estuviese descendiendo.  
- No te entiendo – le respondió de forma sincera, aunque bien sabía ella la respuesta, la había sabido en el mismo instante en que descubriera sus ojos.  
- Sabes muy bien que quiero decir.  
- Déjate ver y te lo diré.  
- Eso nunca.  
- Pues nunca lo sabrás.  
- De acuerdo, tú ganas – dijo derrotado mientras se dejaba caer al suelo desde las ramas donde se había escondido – Y ahora dime ¿Dónde estoy exactamente?  
- En las tierras de Ensueño – le aclaró con una amplia sonrisa, mirando de nuevo aquellos dos ojos magnéticos – En la fronteras de la realidad – añadió al ver su cara de desconcierto. Luego, al ver que todavía no parecía comprender, le invitó a sentarse junto a ella, en uno de los bancos de piedra del jardín, algo a lo que él, desconcertado, accedió. Sus brazos se rozaron un instante, un instante que pareció congelarse en el tiempo. Después, el encantamiento se rompió cuando vio que él le miraba con cara de querer saber más, así que comenzó – Existe un mundo donde todo es posible, donde el tiempo es distinto. Allí, un año puede durar una eternidad o un segundo. Allí el tiempo es algo sin medida. Allí es donde se desarrollan la mayoría de las fantasías de las personas cuando sueñan. Este lugar es parte de esas tierras. Este lugar, donde estás ahora mismo, es el reino de la noche. Y aquella torre que observas ahí – le señaló el palacio – es su corazón. Allí vive la reina. Gobierna sobre todo lo que alcanza su vista desde lo alto de la torre.  
- ¿Incluso aquí? – le interrumpió nerviosamente él.  
- No, aquí no – le tranquilizó, posando una de sus manos sobre su brazo. Podía sentir su temor a que le descubrieran en ese lugar, ningún ser humano había cruzado antes esas fronteras… o mejor dicho, ninguno había regresado con vida: planeaba sobre el país una antigua profecía que decía que un ser humano haría desaparecer el reino… y aquel odio y temor hacia los de esa especie se podía sentir que fluía desde la torre – Este lugar está protegido. Yo lo protejo de su mirada – añadió con tranquilidad.  
- Gracias  
- ¿Gracias por qué?  
- Por ayudarme, a pesar de ser lo que soy.  
- Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí…  
- Si, aunque en mi mundo a las criaturas de la noche se les teme…  
- ¿Me temes? – preguntó curiosa ella, y vio como los ojos de él se posaban fugazmente de los de ella. Un instante. Un segundo.  
- ¿Y tú?  
- No  
- Ni yo  
- Entonces ¿por qué no me miras a los ojos? – dijo ella a pesar de que intuía cual podía ser la respuesta. Su corazón continuó latiendo a más velocidad que de costumbre.  
- Creo que sabes la respuesta – murmuró él en voz tan baja que pareció confundirse con el viento – Por eso he vuelto al jardín hoy – añadió en aquel mismo tono mientras posaba su mano sobre la de ella y levantaba la mirada para llenarse con la imagen que tenía enfrente.  
Después de aquella frase las palabras sobraron  
Las hadas, juguetonas, bailaron y danzaron alrededor de aquellas dos personas tan diferentes pero tan iguales en aquel momento…

---------

- Ambos supimos que estábamos en grave peligro. Si descubrían que un ser humano había penetrado en las tierras de la noche, estaría condenado a muerte… y yo era su cómplice. Aunque en mi caso mi madre argumentaría que habría caído bajo los malignos influjos de aquel ser y se me perdonaría la vida… siempre y cuando la obedeciera sin rechistar. Por algo era su única hija y heredera: si desaparecía yo, desaparecería el reino. Eso era algo que no podría permitir…

-------

_- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
- Escapar. Huir. No nos queda otra opción.  
- Ya he intentado buscar alguna salida, pero este lugar es extraño… e inquietante – le respondió él mirándole a los ojos.  
- Lo sé. Quien entra aquí queda preso para siempre en las redes de los sueños. O eso es lo que dicen las viejas leyendas.  
- ¿Y tú que piensas?  
- Que si uno se esfuerza por escapar al final lo consigue.  
- Nosotros lo haremos  
- Eso espero – dijo ella mientras se apoyaba en su hombro y miraba las flores de su jardín y el vuelo despreocupado de las hadas. Sabía que ellas no les traicionarían: eran seres que amaban los sentimientos puros y aquello que sentía ahora en su corazón era los más maravilloso y puro que nunca antes había sentido._

--------

- Sucedió aquella noche. La noche del mismo día en que nos vimos por primera vez. Quizás sabíamos en nuestro interior que el tiempo que íbamos a estar juntos sería muy corto, y por ello intentábamos aprovecharlo al máximo. No hubo despedidas, no hubo lloros mientras yo volvía a la torre. No hubo nada pues sabíamos que nos veríamos muy pronto. Le indique un lugar, unos matorrales donde me tendría que esperar. Recogería lo básico y luego, juntos, emprenderíamos la huida…

--------

_El ruido de los cascos de los caballos se aproximaba. Una nube de polvo en la lejanía también indicaba que se acercaba un gran grupo al castillo. Aquella era la comitiva del prometido de la princesa, cuya boda se celebraría al día siguiente. A la cabeza del grupo cabalgaba un hombre que irradiaba poder y autoridad por los cuatro costados. De lejos bien parecería un común habitante de esas tierras, pero una vez que se tenía enfrente, todo el mundo temblaba bajo sus ojos inquisidores y su porte regio. Su piel azul denotaba el origen de su pueblo. El príncipe de la gente del agua, de las tierras de ensueño. Aquel reino al que pertenecían los sueños de los seres submarinos y de la gente que amaba el mar por encima de todo, de los marineros y de las sirenas, de los peces y de los tritones. De todo aquel que el mar era su vida.  
Los caballos, al igual que sus jinetes, también desprendían un aura azulada, menos llamativa pero también presente. Cabalgaban a gran velocidad, no tanta como si hubieran sido del reino del aire (los caballos pertenecientes a esa raza no tocaban el suelo sino que cabalgaban en el viento) pero aun así era de los animales más veloces.  
Enseguida llegaron a los límites de la atalaya._

Desde su escondite, el joven observó aquel magnifico despliegue de seres, tan distintos a él y con aquel toque que les hacia pertenecientes a ese extraño lugar. Al mirarlos, al observarlos tan de cerca, se preguntó si era un sueño lo que estaba sintiendo y viviendo, pues aquellas criaturas nada tenían que ver con lo que el había visto en su mundo. Eran demasiado fantásticas y demasiado distintas a todo y cuanto había conocido. Y eso que conocía bastante, pues no era un ser humano corriente. No, él era un mago. Un mundo dentro de otro mundo. Y ahora descubría que existían otros mundos ocultos, otros mundos distintos a los conocidos. Una tierra que existía en la fina frontera de los sueños y fantasías. Las Tierras de Ensueño, así era como ella les había llamado. Ella. Sus pensamientos no podían dejar de pensar en ella.  
Todavía no sabía como era que había llegado a ese lugar, pero no le importaba. Ahora ya no. Había pasado días y días, semanas y semanas buscando una salida pero sin encontrarla. Desde la primera vez que despertara en aquel jardín plagado de bellezas (la más radiante y la más exquisita era ella), habían pasado meses y meses, y al final, al ver que no podía encontrar una manera de salir de ahí, había vuelto al jardín. Ella estaba igual. Quizás un poco más triste que la última vez, quizás un poco más melancólica. Pero sus ojos, negros y profundos, seguían igual. Su cabello con la misma gracia le caía por la espalda. Y su piel... su piel era de un tono ébano increíblemente hermosa. Toda ella era hermosa. Y se había enamorado locamente. Durante todo aquel tiempo que había estado alejado de ella soñaba día y noche con sus ojos. Soñaba con sus manos y con aquellos suspiros que había escuchado en el jardín justo antes de ser descubierto.

La comitiva llegó en esos momentos a la puerta, de donde salía en esos momentos una figura encapuchada. Su andar era pausado y ligero, como si no quisiera hacerse notar. El corazón del joven se paró en ese instante al reconocer, bajo la capucha negra, unos rasgos tremendamente conocidos y grabados en su mente. Era ella… y estaba en peligro si alguien la reconocía. No había hecho falta que le confesará quien era realmente, en su porte y en su gesto él había averiguado inmediatamente que se trataba de alguien de alto rango. Por su belleza y por sus ojos él le había puesto el rango de princesa. Y no había duda, la comitiva iba por ella, el recién llegado era por ella.  
Tembló un poco al ver como el príncipe se inclinaba y le preguntaba. Tan cerca, tan cerca que por un momento pensó que la había reconocido, pero su corazón volvió a latir al ver como los caballos emprendían su trote y se internaban en la torre: les había engañado sutilmente con su traje y modales humildes.

--------

- El descubrimiento de mi huida fue poco después, al caer la noche, cuando corríamos los dos por el medio del bosque, todavía en dominios de mi madre. Las ramas empezaron a juntarse y a no dejar paso a los rayos de la luna. Ninguna luz iluminaba nuestro camino. Las sombras empezaron a rodearnos pero nuestras manos unidas y nuestro amor era más fuerte que todos los obstáculos que surgían en nuestro camino. Corríamos y corríamos sin descanso, buscando algún resquicio en el bosque para salir de ahí y poder vivir juntos los dos, felices – en ese instante, Lyanna se quedó pensativa unos momentos, recordando todos los sufrimientos y todas las penalidades que había sufrido durante su huida – Justo cuando vimos una salida sucedió…

--------

_La oscuridad, dominio de la reina de aquel lugar, se volvía cada vez más asfixiante, más opresora. Buscaba y buscaba sin descanso a los dos huidos. Había desplegado su poder desde la torre y los árboles transmitían su mensaje: buscar, encontrar y atrapar. Después, ella se encargaría del castigo. Todos los seres indefensos que se encontraban a esas horas caminando o paseando por el bosque sufrieron las consecuencias: una fuerza irresistible tiraba de ellas y las llevaba a los pies mismos de la torre. El bosque se quedó mudo y silencioso, a excepción del ruido de unos pasos que corrían, de dos personas que huían unidas.  
A su alrededor todo se transformó en silencio opresor, en amenaza silenciosa. Huían y escapaban. Dos seres diferentes pero unidos por los lazos del amor.  
"Es tu destino" esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la mente de la chica.  
"Se puede luchar contra él" respondía ella, con lágrimas en los ojos y apretando la mano de la persona que tenía al lado "Se puede. Si se quiere con toda la fuerza se puede"_

Un último esfuerzo. Un último y ya estaban casi fuera del bosque. Lejos de cualquier amenaza. Entre los árboles se vislumbraba una salida, un resquicio, una cabaña en un claro cerca de un río. Ahí estarían lejos de su influjo maligno, lejos de sus ojos y de sus oídos. Un último esfuerzo y ya estarían lejos de ella y de sus sombras.  
No vieron la rama que sobresalía del suelo.  
Ambos cayeron. Uno al lado del otro. Con lágrimas en los ojos vieron como sus esperanzas se desvanecían, se las llevaba el viento. Lucharon con todas sus fuerzas con las ramas que les empezaban a rodear. Desesperados. Furiosos por haber perdido todo en el último momento. Separaron sus manos. Les alejaron uno del otro. Las sombras les rodearon fuertemente y ambos cayeron en una oscuridad insondable.

--------

- Al despertar me encontraba en mi habitación. Mi madre me miraba con la cara más seria que nunca le había visto antes. Sus labios eran una fina línea en su rostro. Estaba furiosa, de eso no había ninguna duda. Furiosa y tremendamente furiosa. Quise quedarme así, con los ojos cerrados, para siempre. No tener que enfrentarme a ella, a nada. Pero, un gesto suyo, y mi cuerpo ya no me obedecía. Irradiaba poder y obligaba a la gente y todo lo que le rodeaba que hicieran lo que ella quisiera. Me miró. La miré. Vi ira en sus ojos. Sentí miedo en mi interior. No por mí sino por él. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Intentaba que no se me notase, pero no lo conseguí. La única palabra que pronunció en el lugar, antes de salir de mi presencia, hizo que todo mi mundo se derrumbase a mi alrededor. Era mi sentencia. Era su sentencia…

---------

"_Mañana" el eco de esa palabra se quedó en el aire bastante rato antes de desvanecerse.  
Mañana. Mañana sería su boda y mañana sería la ejecución. Igual condena. Muerte para los dos.  
No podía soportarlo. No ahora que había conocido la felicidad absoluta, aunque sólo fuera unas horas. No ahora cuando había tenido la libertad al alcance de su mano. No cuando casi había visto su futuro junto a él. Felices y dichosos. Eso jamás sucedería ya.  
Una de sus pequeñas hadas se coló por la ventana, revoloteando hasta la cama. Hasta su rostro bañado de lágrimas.  
- Ojala fuese tan pequeña como vosotras. Ojala tuviese alas para volar y escapar – suspiró viendo los esfuerzos del hada por limpiarle las lágrimas de su cara, pero éstas eran abundantes y surgían desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Lágrimas de la tristeza más absoluta – No quiero ser princesa. No quiero ser nada. Sólo quiero ser yo y estar a su lado – repentinamente, el hada levantó su carita y la miró. Después, sin hacer ni decir nada más, echó a volar y se fue por la ventana. Lyanna siguió su vuelo despreocupado hasta que, de nuevo, las lágrimas le nublaron la visión. ¿Cómo escapar ahora de esa celda que le aprisionaba cada vez más?  
Y la noche seguía su curso implacable._

De repente, un suave y delicado tintineo hizo que abriera los ojos a aquella cruel y dura realidad. El hada volvía a entrar en su habitación… pero esta vez no iba sola: decenas de puntitos luminosos iluminaban aquella oscura y asfixiante oscuridad que le rodeaba. Iba acompañada de más de sus hermanas. Pero también de alguien más. Unas cuantas hadas sujetaban un cuerpo. Un cuerpo que miraba asombrado todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Delicadamente, los seres alados le depositaron de pie en medio de la habitación. Luego, desaparecieron, pero ahora la oscuridad no era tan asfixiante, ahora era cómplice de dos amantes.  
Se miraron. Se alegraron por tener aquella única y última oportunidad para estar juntos. Al día siguiente les separarían para siempre. Él dio un paso hacia la cama. Ella se levantó ligeramente y le rodeó con sus brazos, y juntos cayeron en un remolino de sábanas. Se amaron como sólo lo saben hacer dos personas que saben que ya nunca más se verían.

Con el primer rayo de sol entraron también las pequeñas hadas que había hecho posible aquel encuentro. Conmovidas por la situación, habían recurrido a su bondadosa magia para engañar a las sombras aquella noche. Pero ahora había llegado la hora de terminar. Los amantes se dijeron adiós con un último beso apasionado mientras las hadas le alzaban del suelo. Sus manos estuvieron unidas hasta que al fin tuvieron que separarse irremediablemente.  
Mientras veía como desaparecía, Lyanna supo que, aunque él no tuviese otra opción pues si le ayudase a escapar de nuevo, otra vez les alcanzarían, y aquella vez no esperarían, ella podía luchar. Si, lucharía por su libertad. Lucharía por conseguir el sueño que habían tenido ambos. Lucharía por llegar hasta aquel claro del bosque que habían visto en su huida. Y lucharía, pensó también mientras apoyaba las manos en el vientre, por aquella vida que juntos habían creado…

--------

- Esa vez no fallé. Aprovechando la multitud que había ido a ver los dos acontecimientos (la ejecución y la boda de su princesa heredera, boda que nunca se celebraría, aunque eso ellos no lo sabían en esos momentos) me escabullí por una de las puertas de la muralla. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, aprovechando también que el sol era dueño ahora del cielo y que mi madre no podía mandar a los árboles. Escapé y, en medio de la carrera, tuve que parar un instante. Aunque en un primer momento pensé que podía ser otra cosa (cualquiera, lo que hubiera dado porque fuera cualquiera excepto aquella) supe que ya había llegado el momento de la ruptura definitiva. Cerrando los ojos y apoyándome en uno de los árboles, dejé que las lágrimas salieran de mi interior sin descanso. Por fortuna, el hacha del verdugo era certera y mi amado no había sufrido demasiado. Sentí en mi interior sus últimos pensamientos: su amor y sus deseos de que disfrutase de mi vida como yo desease.  
- Y así, al final, llegué a este lugar – terminó de narrar finalmente Lyanna, señalando a su alrededor, hacia el claro y la cabaña. Hacia el río y hacia la niña – Yo ya no puedo ir más lejos. No tengo el poder suficiente para traspasar los límites. Además, soy una criatura de estas tierras, condenada a no poder ir más allá y descubrir los otros mundos que se esconden tras las fronteras. Pero espero que mi hija si lo pueda hacer, que pueda algún día escapar de aquí. Ese es mi sueño. Mi único sueño – dijo al ver como la pequeña, como si hubiera estado escuchando y entendiendo la última parte, se acercaba a ellos gateando, con el pelo empapado y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tan diferente al de su madre. Claramente aquellos rasgos eran de su padre, pero la piel, la piel era oscura como la de ella.  
- Vamos, Harry, tenemos que volver a la cabaña – dijo cogiendo en brazos a la pequeña – Ya está anocheciendo y el bosque no es nada seguro.

_Pd: Espero que les haya gustado :D  
Mil gracias por leer :D_


	16. Anexo: Un espectáculo inolvidable

_Saludos a todo de nuevo  
Que pronto ¿no? (y más cuando los últimos han tardado un poquito bastante :p)  
Pero siento "chafar" la alegría por un nuevo capitulo ¿por que? Porque éste no es un capitulo normal, y ni siquiera pertenece al fic. Es, como bien pone en el titulo, un anexo, algo que se puede leer o no. Pero a los valientes que quieran adentrarse en estas letras sin sentido que vienen a contnuación, lo primero gracias por atreverse, y lo segundo, disfruten con el espectáculo :)  
Besos miles y... nos vemos pronto _

**Anexo Un espectáculo inolvidable  
_(Especial "Un año" Parte I)_**

Abres los ojos.  
Noche oscura.  
Sin lunas, sin estrellas.  
Estás en medio de un callejón débilmente iluminado. No sabes como has llegado allí, pero no te importa. Sientes que conoces ese lugar. De hecho, lo sientes tremendamente familiar. Las pocas luces de la calle parecen indicarte una sola dirección: una puerta, al fondo. Te acercas.  
No hay nadie.  
La puerta parece cerrada a cal y canto.  
Te equivocas: en cuanto llegas se abre con un chirrido fantasmal.  
Das un paso atrás. Entre la oscuridad distingues una gran silueta que permanece de pie.  
Parece esperar.  
De momento no te ve. Está de espaldas.  
Un escalofrío recorre tu espalda, de arriba abajo. No quieres que te vea. Quieres huir. Lo antes posible. Sientes que estás en peligro. Sientes una gran inquietud… pero también una gran curiosidad por saber que es lo que esconde aquella puerta, que hay al final de aquel oscuro pasillo que custodia aquel gigante (si los gigantes existiesen realmente, bien podrían ser de aquel tamaño aunque… bien mirado, éste tenía un tamaño que se podría considerar pequeño)  
Demasiado tarde: en los breves minutos en los que estos pensamientos han recorrido tu mente, aquella persona se ha dado la vuelta y te ha descubierto.  
Intentas dar otro paso atrás pero tu cuerpo está paralizado.  
Le miras fijamente: hay algo extraño en él, pero no sabes el qué.  
Cuando has conseguido recuperar el control de tu cuerpo para huir, la gran mano del gigante está posada en uno de tus hombros, dejándote clavada en el sitio. Ya no puedes retroceder. Ya no puedes escapar.  
En contra de lo que esperabas, te está sonriendo.  
- Vaya, vaya. Esperaba a otra persona – le escuchas decir entre grandes dificultades, su habla está llena de extraños sonidos, mientras sientes su mirada recorriéndote de arriba abajo – Bueno, si estás en la lista puedes pasar – añade – Dime tu nombre.  
Se lo dices. No puedes hacer otra cosa. No puedes escapar de sus garras.  
Y, además, tu curiosidad quiere averiguar que es lo que se esconde en ese lugar.  
Con gran desconcierto ves como saca una gran libreta y empieza a pasar hojas y hojas. Ahora te ha soltado, pero no te mueves: el ansia de saber lo que está sucediendo ha podido más que las ganas de escapar. Ves como las páginas pasan y pasan, y como el gigante murmura algo entre los dientes.  
- Uhm… No… de esta lista no… no le conozco por el colegio…. – dice al cabo de unos segundos tras mirarte de nuevo de arriba abajo – Uhm… tampoco tiene pinta de trabajar en el ministerio, es demasiado joven todavía…. – son palabras sin sentido todavía, aunque algo en tu mente está trabajando a toda prisa: sientes que conoces su significado, pero aún no aciertas a decir el porqué. Son conocidas y a la vez lejanas - … Uhm… Si, quizás si. Puede que si – sientes de nuevo la mirada del gigante posándose encima de ti. Ahora es una mirada con más detenimiento. Al cabo de unos segundos, sus manos hacen avanzar rápidamente las hojas hasta llegar a las últimas páginas – Si… en esta lista están los muggles invitados… uhm… ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?  
Le dices otra vez tu nombre y ves como, de repente, en su cara aparece una gran y sincera sonrisa al detenerse su dedo sobre una línea del papel que no puedes ver.  
- Si, estás aquí. Bien, puedes pasar – dice, aunque la última parte la dice con tal alegría que sólo logras descifrar su significado por el empujón que te da para entrar en el lugar – Que te diviertas – añade antes de salir al callejón y dejarte sola.  
La puerta se cierra tras de ti.  
Ahora ya estás atrapada. Sólo hay una única opción y es ir hacia delante, a descubrir que hay al final del pasillo. Algún día la curiosidad te llevará por mal camino… pero no parece ser hoy ese día.

Caminas.  
El pasillo parece interminable.  
A mitad escuchas un sonido que asocias sin dudar con la puerta por la que has entrado: otra persona que llega. Te paras un momento, no por cansancio, sino por aquella dichosa curiosidad que llevas en tu interior. Agudizas el oído intentando escuchar la conversación que ocurre en la puerta, aunque poco puedes entender del que hace de portero.  
- Mira cómo has dejado la calle – escuchas decir al gigante en tono irónico y divertido.  
- No te preocupes, que ahora devuelvo la luz a su sitio – le contesta su interlocutor alegremente – Ya sabes como es esto: no hay quien se resista al encendedor – escuchas entonces chasquidos y pequeños zumbidos. - ¿Ya han llegado todos? – oyes preguntar, pero después, no logras escuchar nada más, parece que los dos se han movido y sus voces no llegan hasta donde te encuentras. Al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta se cierra de nuevo. Estás intrigada: no has escuchado pasos, no has escuchado ruido alguno… pero no parece haber ya nadie en la puerta.  
Esperas unos segundos más, pero como parece que el misterio no se resuelve, decides dedicar tu atención hacia la otra pregunta que llevas en la mente y es que es lo que se esconde al final del pasillo.  
Empiezas a caminar de nuevo.

Llegas a una puerta antes de lo que imaginabas.  
Escuchas voces tras ella. Voces alegres y risas. Y música y alegría.  
La sensación de que todo podía tratarse de una trama desaparece en ese instante.   
Decides averiguar que se esconde tras la puerta, a qué se debe tanto escándalo, toda aquella fiesta.  
Lo que encuentras es mil veces más fantástico de lo que te habías imaginado, e incluso piensas, de lo que podrías haber llegado a imaginar jamás: tus ojos no paran de moverse. Hay tantas cosas por ver, tantas personas. Muchas, decenas, no, centenas de personas en el salón. En mesitas redondas por todo el lugar… y en una de las paredes, un gran telón. Parece ser un teatro, o un sitio parecido. Todos van bien vestidos y con trajes relucientes. Todos parecen saber que hacen allí. Te sientes fuera de lugar. Te preguntas porqué te ha dejado pasar aquel hombre de la puerta, y más cuando todavía llevas el pijama puesto… o eso es lo que pensabas que llevabas, puesto que ahora te das cuenta de que llevas un vestido diferente, estás muy elegante, acorde con lo que llevan los demás.  
Miras hacia todos los lados y, de repente, te fijas en una zona donde hay unas cuantas personas con las que te identificas rápidamente. Todas ellas, como tú, parecen maravilladas con todo lo que observan. Todas ellas miran con ojos abiertos todo y cuanto hay a su alrededor. Tampoco parecen saber que hacen allí. Hay algunas de ellas que hablan entre sí, como si fuera la primera vez que se vieran, las demás todavía parecen estar entusiasmadas por estar en ese lugar, mirando todo con curiosidad.   
Decides que sería una buena idea acercarse, pero no llegas a poder dar un paso en esa dirección porque sientes que algo te toca tímidamente en las rodillas.

Miras hacia abajo y por poco el corazón no escapa de tu pecho: allí abajo, junto a ti, se encuentra una criatura que sólo has visto en tu imaginación. Mejor dicho, si la has visto en otro lugar pero es imposible que exista. Es total y completamente imposible. No existen. Sencillamente, es imposible que existan… mas la tienes ahí, junto a ti, junto a tus pies.  
- Dobby estaría encantado de poder servirla señorita invitada ¿en que puedo ayudarla? – dice y al finalizar hace un reverencia tan profunda que piensas que no podrá levantarse de nuevo. Pero lo hace. En su rostro luce una gran y amplia sonrisa.  
No sabes que decir. Te has quedado sin palabras.  
En tu mente todo empieza a cobrar algo de significado. Alguna palabra suelta por aquí, algunas vestiduras que has observado un tanto extravagantes, alguna que otra chispa que has observado por el aire (y ahora que lo piensas, no parecían efectos especiales de la decoración)… si, todo parece cobrar "algo" de sentido… pero no todo. Todavía queda la pregunta más importante ¿Por qué estás tú ahí?  
El elfo doméstico, pues ya sabes qué es, lo conoces muy bien, al ver tu desconcierto no parece inquietarse  
- Ah, la señorita es una muggle. No hay problema, no hay problema – exclama alegremente mientras te coge la mano. Su tacto es cálido y nada áspero, al contrario de cómo te lo habías imaginado – No se preocupe la señorita invitada, Dobby sabe que tiene que hacer.  
Sin poder evitarlo, te arrastra hacia la zona de mesas. Tu mirada empieza a reconocer a algunas de las personas que allí se encuentran. Si, ahí parece estar… Y ahí… No te esperabas que… estuviese allí también. Reconoces a muchos de los invitados, otros sólo puedes intuir quienes son. Cuánto más te adentras en las mesas, más te suena la gente que ahí está… pero todavía no has logrado encontrar a as personas que más quieres ver, a las que más conoces, a las que más quieres conocer en persona, en vivo y en directo. No parecen estar a la vista.  
- Cuidado – escuchas a alguien gritar, pero no tienes tiempo de agacharte para evitar el rayo que se dirige directamente hacia ti… por fortuna no parece haber sucedido nada tras impactar en tu cabeza… nada salvo un ligero picorcillo… – Lo siento – se disculpa alguien por detrás de ti. Te das la vuelta y te encuentras cara a cara con… - Me llamo Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks – Si, efectivamente, es ella, de eso no hay duda: su pelo rosa chillón enmarca aquella alegre cara de la inconfundible auror. A pesar de que es la primera vez que estás cara a cara con ella sientes una gran familiaridad, como si la conocieras de toda la vida… porque así es. Le sonríes, agradecida – aunque próximamente cambiaré de apellido, me caso pronto – añade riendo, mientras posa una de sus manos encima de su abultado, y sin duda alguna, embarazo – Ya falta poco, por eso mi magia está un poco descontrolada – aclara a modo de disculpa señalando tu pelo. Le haces un gesto de "no pasa nada". En realidad no ha pasado nada, es más, estás muy agradecida de verla en persona. Cuando le vas a preguntar algo que se te ha ocurrido en ese instante, ves que ya no hay nadie enfrente tuyo: ahora Tonks está hablando con un joven de su edad… y por como se han saludado no hay ninguna duda de quien es. Una alegre sonrisa aparece en tu rostro al observar aquella escena. No hay duda: están hechos el uno para el otro.

Todavía te sientes en una nube cuando notas que las luces del salón se apagan. Rápidamente buscas un sitio libre para sentarte y poder ver el espectáculo. Hay mucha agitación en el lugar que has elegido. Muchas voces y mucho jaleo, pero por el ruido que hay no logras distinguir ninguna palabra. Tampoco logras distinguir nada: hay una oscuridad total.  
Al final, parece que todo se calma. El momento de empezar parece acercarse, pero tú no esperas eso ahora, lo que quieres es un poco de luz para distinguir y encontrar más personas conocidas a tu alrededor, puesto que si estaban aquellos dos aurores allí… eso significa que los demás también estarían. Sientes una gran excitación. Quieres verlos. Quieres conocerlos.  
- ¿Nerviosa? – una mano se ha posado de repente en tu brazo. Te asustas. No sabes quién es. No ves nada. Tu corazón empieza a latir más fuerte – Lo siento – oyes que se disculpa la desconocida al sentir tu reacción. No hay duda de que es una voz de mujer. Algunas chispas surgen en el espacio entre vosotras dos – Creía que eras Tonks – dice al iluminarte ligeramente con una débil luz. Tú no puedes distinguir quien puede ser porque tus ojos todavía están ligeramente aturdidos por el contraste de la oscuridad y la claridad – Me había dicho que quizás se sentase con nosotros. Estamos tan solos. Eso es lo malo de que los hijos se hagan mayores, que encuentran siempre alguna manera de escabullirse y no estar con los padres – escuchas una ligera sonrisa – Aunque, bueno, les comprendo muy bien, sobretodo a varios de ellos. Es lo que tiene tener pareja. No hay nada como estar enamorado – suspira – Todavía no he olvidado como Arthur y yo estábamos en nuestro mundo cuando estábamos saliendo. ¿Te aburro muchacha? – te pregunta con preocupación.  
Dices que no, que continúe, que siga contando cosas de su familia. Ya sabes de quien se trata, y estás encantada, tremendamente encantada. Nunca te hubieras imaginado que llegarías a estar sentada en la misma mesa que los señores Weasley.  
Pero antes de que puedas averiguar donde se encuentran las personas que quieres ver, antes de poder preguntárselo a Molly Weasley, un gran silencio se adueña del salón. Todo el mundo calla de repente. No hay sonido. No hay ni un solo ruido.  
Todas las miradas se dirigen a una sola zona.  
Al escenario.  
Poco a poco, las altas y rojas cortinas se están abriendo.  
Empieza el espectáculo.

Una sola luz se enciende.  
Ilumina a una persona que se encuentra en medio del escenario.  
Las cortinas están cerradas tras de él.  
Sólo se encuentra esa persona ahí…  
De pie.  
Sola, en medio del lugar.  
El resto de la gente observa, con expectación, con profundo y respetuoso silencio.  
Esperan algo.  
Observan y callan.  
Todos miran.  
El haz de luz le ilumina directamente.  
Una solitaria figura en medio de una oscuridad total.  
Los minutos pasan, pero el silencio no se rompe.  
Todos parecen esperar un gesto, un movimiento de aquella persona.  
Todos esperan que comience todo.  
¿Qué es lo que les aguardará la velada?  
De repente, algo se mueve en el escenario.  
De repente, ya no hay una persona allí sino dos.  
Son dos.  
Idénticas, iguales.  
La otra ha aparecido de repente. Nadie sabe de donde. No la han visto llegar.  
Ahora son dos, iluminados por el mismo haz de luz.  
Se miran.  
Miran al público que aguarda un gesto suyo.  
Se vuelven a mirar entre ellos.  
En sus rostros aparece una sonrisa de complicidad.  
Asienten.  
Sonríen.  
Al fin ha llegado el momento.  
- Bienvenidos damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, chicas y chicos, amigos y amigas, conocidas y conocidos. Bienvenidos aliados y enemigos, gentes de otros lugares, gentes de otras tierras. Bienvenidos a todos y a todas – los dos se van turnando en la presentación: forman un dúo inseparable e indisoluble, parece que sólo fueran uno, uno dividido en dos – Para las personas que todavía no sepan quienes somos – en ese momento se escuchan unas risas en el público, pues todo el mundo sabe quienes son ellos: son sin lugar a duda inconfundibles – Somos Fred y George Weasley… - hacen una profunda reverencia tras haber dicho cada uno su nombre – Y seremos vuestros maestros de ceremonias en esta velada tan especial y, esperemos, inolvidable para todos ustedes.  
- Como recordarán, hace muchos años se publicó un libro que trataba del descubrimiento de un mundo mágico a través de los ojos de un niño. Sucedió hace muchos, muchos años. Quizás muchas personas del publico no recuerden la fecha exacta en la que sucedió aquel tremendo descubrimiento… ¡ni hace falta saberlo! – bromeó Fred al final ¿o era George? Era difícil distinguirlo, y más cuando ambos iban con el mismo traje negro.  
- Aquel hecho sirvió para que los muggles, es decir, las personas que no poseen magia, descubrieran ese mundo que se escondía tras una pared de ladrillo. Nos descubrieron – sonrió George ¿o era Fred? – A partir de ese momento, año tras año (o quizás un poco más de un año) fueron apareciendo libros de aquel niño, que se convirtió en adolescente a los ojos de los lectores. Saga que todavía no ha terminado, por suerte, todavía le falta un libro.  
- Pero lo que no saben ellos es que no se trata sólo de una obra de ficción. Somos reales. Existimos. Aquella historia sucede, sucedió.  
- Lo que no se sabe, y esto es algo que no puede salir de este lugar – dijo Fred ¿o era George? Sinceramente, era imposible reconocerlos – es que la escritora sólo está poniendo en palabras los hechos verdaderos – una gran ola de asombro recorrió la sala – J. K. Rowling… es una bruja. Lo que nadie sabe es su nombre verdadero, con que apariencia recorre el mundo mágico. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora  
- ¿No?  
- No, Fred. Lo que importa es que, tras varios años, se ha creado otro universo paralelo. Un mundo de letras que, basándose en lo que sucede en los libros, crean nuevas teorías e historias. Son los denominados fanfiction, historias de fan, de admiradores de la saga.  
- Aja, voy comprendiendo – Fred se rascó la barbilla pensativo – ahora comprendo algunas de las cosas y rumores que han ido circulando sobre mí y muchas de las cosas raras que han sucedido – rió  
- Y por uno de esos fanficiton estamos hoy aquí  
- ¿Por uno de ellos?  
- Si, Fred. Pero déjame terminar, que si me interrumpes a cada frase no terminamos la presentación hasta mañana.  
- De acuerdo, George.  
- Bien, gracias – le contestó con una inclinación de cabeza – Por uno de ellos. Uno que esta semana ha cumplido un año ya.  
- ¿Un año? Vale, me callo – dijo Fred al sentir sobre él una mirada cortante de su hermano  
- Si, un año. Y es más, para su autora también se cumple esta misma semana tres años… Fred mantén la boca cerrada… Tres años desde que empezó "oficialmente" a escribir fanfiction sobre este mágico mundo, valga la expresión. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y muchas cosas, buenas y malas han sucedido. Más buenas que malas. Más alegrías que tristezas. Más felicidad que desilusiones. Y, al final, haciendo balance de todo ello, si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo no cambiaría nada de nada. También ha conocido a magnificas personas a lo largo de ese tiempo. Al igual que ella, sus vidas han ido cambiando. Tres años es mucho tiempo. Muchos nombres y muchas historias por detrás. Muchas sonrisas y alguna que otra lagrima también, pero todas y cada una de ellas, un pequeña estrellita que no deja de brillar en su cielo particular. Muchas estrellas y cada una con su luz radiante y especial. Quisiera poder decir todos y cada uno de sus nombres, pero son muchos, demasiados y piensa que si lo hace, olvidaría alguno y eso no se lo perdonaría. Algún día lo hará, cuando esté más segura de ello – una breve pausa, tras ello, George se levantó del taburete en el que había estado tras aquel discurso – Pero basta ya de sentimentalismo. Ésta no es una velada para derramar una lágrima, sino para reír, para sonreír, para olvidarse de las tristezas. Para celebrar todos juntos estos aniversarios.  
- Y es por eso que hoy estamos todos aquí, de fiesta. Tanto los olvidados como los recordados. Tanto los amigos como los enemigos irreconciliables. Hoy no hay cabida para los rencores ni para los temores. Hoy sólo existe una única condición y es disfrutar – termina y tras una breve reverencia, ambos gemelos desaparecen del escenario, dejándolo vació de nuevo… aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Poco a poco, las grandes, pesadas y rojas telas se empiezan a abrir, dando paso a una gran pantalla blanca.  
Y, en medio del escenario, dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer que se encuentran de pie, cada uno con un micrófono en la mano.  
- Gracias a todos y bienvenidos… – dice la mujer. Una salva de aplausos interrumpe lo siguiente que va a decir, puesto que todo el mundo la ha reconocido nada más verla: su roja cabellera y sus ojos verdes son también inconfundibles… y el pelo negro y las gafas que porta su acompañante también – Gracias, gracias – añade acalorada tras esa muestra de efusividad – Efectivamente, somos Lily y James Potter – agrega con una cálida sonrisa.  
- Y estamos aquí para presentarles este pequeño trozo del espectáculo – dice James – He aquí uno de los secretos mejor guardados del fic sobre el séptimo libro, de la historia que acaba de cumplir un año. Las tomas falsas y curiosidades del primer capitulo. Atentos todos – se da la vuelta, ambos lo hacen. Miran a la gran pantalla blanca.  
Las luces que les iluminaba a ambos se apagan.  
Todo queda en una oscuridad total.  
Y una imagen se empieza a definir sobre la gran pantalla de cine.  
Una casa en medio de una noche oscura y en profundo silencio  
Sobre esa imagen se dibujan unas letras:  
**Capitulo 1: "Así empezó todo"**

(Escena 1 parte 1)  
"_En una casa, en medio de una urbanización, una pareja jugaba con su primer hijo. Ambos totalmente alegres y contentos al ver los primeros pasos de su pequeño. La felicidad se respiraba por la atmósfera en el hogar de esa joven pareja.  
No sabían lo poco que tardaría la alegría en transformarse en tragedia…  
- Ven, ven aquí – un hombre de unos veintiún años se encontraba de cuquillas en el suelo. Frente a él, un pequeño bebé de poco más de un año se tambaleaba mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio de pie"_

Tras aparecer esa pequeña y tierna escena, los dos presentadores hacen una pausa y se ponen a hablar:  
- James estaba empeñado en que Harry caminara, pero lo único que hacia éste era mirar el suelo con mucho interés. Al final, tras un soborno con una chocolatina logró que empezara a gatear…  
- Pero no hacia mí  
- Ya, Harry decidió que era mucho más interesante la puerta del comedor que yo – dijo James en tono que pretendía ser de enfado – Menos mal que tras prometerle más chucherias de chocolate blanco decidió venir a donde estaba yo.  
- Si no recuerdo mal, fueron unas treinta chocolatinas…  
- Sh… no lo digas muy alto, que todavía no se ha acordado – le interrumpió James  
- Algún día lo recordará  
- Que esté lejos ese día… Bueno, continuamos con el capitulo.

(Escena 1 parte 2)  
"_- Como seguramente va a ser un gran jugador de quidditch… le he traído esto de regalo – en ese instante volvía a entrar su padre a la habitación, portando entre sus manos una diminuta escoba, pero adecuada para la edad que tenia el niño en esos momentos.  
- Dijimos que nada de volar hasta que cumpliese los dos años – le regañó Lily al verlo. En sus brazos se encontraba Harry jugando con varios mechones de su rojo pelo"_

- Incorregible – murmuró la pelirroja al ver aquella escena  
- Adivino – contestó entre dientes James – Sabía que Harry iba a ser una gran estrella de quiddicth… por lo menos sobre mi escoba volaba muy bien  
- ¿Sobre tu escoba? ¿Dejaste que volara sólo? – si las miradas matasen, en ese instante en el suelo se encontraría el cadáver de James Potter…  
- Errr… No. Nunca lo haría – le contestó él, mas sus dedos estaban cruzados – Ya sabes que yo nunca lo haría.  
- Ya. Tú eres una persona muy responsable.  
- ¿Continuamos?  
- De acuerdo… pero luego me vas a aclarar un par de cosas

(Escena 2)  
"_Quizás, fuera por estar tan abstraídos viendo como el niño jugaba con la varita de su madre, que no oyeron el súbito silencio que se hizo en el exterior, ni se dieron cuenta de que el viento se había detenido de repente, ni de la atmósfera inquietante que existía alrededor de la casa, ni de la oscuridad en el cielo…  
No sabían que esa noche…  
… Todo cambiaría."_

- Yo sí lo sabía – exclamó James de repente – Estaba en el guión…  
- Ya, pero lo normal es que los personajes no sepan que es lo que va a suceder – le interrumpió Lily – Supuestamente…

(Escena 3)  
"_Así estaban, en medio de una pelea en broma (sus dos padres encima del sofá, al cual habían caído tras intentar James agarrar la varita de Lily, objeto que había caído al suelo y rodado un par de metros en él), cuando la puerta de la casa estalló en un millón de pedazos.  
El momento menos esperado por ellos había llegado."_

- Y en el momento más inesperado.  
- En eso te doy la razón – dijo Lily – mira que interrumpirnos cuando estábamos en mitad de un apasionado y ardiente beso… Uy, creo que me he ido de la lengua. Mejor que continuemos viendo el capitulo ¿de acuerdo? Y si no recuerdo mal, ahora viene una de tomas falsas…

"(Escena 4toma 1)  
"_Todavía tenia la mirada en el lugar por donde habían desaparecido Lily y Harry……_"  
- A ver. James, ahora tienes que dejar que te lancen contra la pared – la voz del director sonó por el plató donde se estaba rodando ese capitulo.  
- Pero ¿por qué? – dijo James  
- Porque tiene que suceder así  
- Pero yo quiero irme también. No quiero enfrentarme contra… eso – añadió señalando a la puerta, hacia la figura encapuchada que se encontraba ahí, esperando a entrar en acción.  
- A ver, James Potter, se supone que eres valiente. Que vas a luchar y morir por tu esposa y por tu hijo. Que vas a resistir hasta la muerte para darles una oportunidad… Tu carácter es así.  
- Se han equivocado – le interrumpió él  
- Y entonces… ¿Qué quieres? – dijo exasperado el director.  
- Querer quiero muchas cosas…  
- Sobre esta escena – la voz del director ya estaba al borde de la desesperación.  
- Me gustaría no morirme  
- Eso es imposible. Lo tienes que hacer – si se pudiera cortar con la voz… todo estaría hecho trocitos en ese momento.  
- Pero… pero…  
- Nada de peros. A ver, empezamos de nuevo. Y tú, James Potter, deja de comportarte como un cobarde y deja que te maten.  
- No es cobardía, sólo instinto de supervivencia…  
- Lo que sea… Empezamos de nuevo…

"(Escena 4toma 2)  
"_Todavía tenia la mirada en el lugar por donde habían desaparecido Lily y Harry, cuando sintió que algo le lanzaba hacia atrás……_"  
- James Potter, aparece inmediatamente en el plató. En el guión no dice nada de desaparecer antes de darse contra la pared.

(Escena 4, toma 3)  
"_Todavía tenia la mirada en el lugar por donde habían desaparecido Lily y Harry, cuando sintió que algo le lanzaba hacia atrás, haciéndole impactar contra la pared…"_  
- Que alguien quite esa colchoneta de ahí……

(Escena 4, toma 4)  
"_Todavía tenia la mirada en el lugar por donde habían desaparecido Lily y Harry, cuando sintió que algo le lanzaba hacia atrás, haciéndole impactar contra la pared, y rompiendo varios objetos que existían en la mesa, al caer al suelo…"_  
- No se pueden utilizar dobles en las escenas… - la voz del director sonaba cada vez más irritante y cansada.  
- Y arriesgarme a dañarme  
- Potter…  
- Vale, vale, de acuerdo. Gracias Jaime por hacer esa escena por mí – James Potter se acercó a la persona que había en el suelo, idéntica a él casi en todos los detalles – Toma, el galeón que te prometí  
- Y ahora… Potter, ponte en posición, empezamos a grabar de nuevo  
- Tú disfrutas con este trabajo ¿verdad?  
- No sé porqué lo dices – dijo en tono irónico el director  
- No, no sabes porque lo dices – le contestó James en el mismo tono - … Snape  
- Si no lo haces bien a la primera te lo haré repetir, Potter. Todas las veces que haga falta – anunció Severus Snape, el elegido director de la primera escena, con una gran y amplia sonrisa en la cara.  
- La venganza no es buena  
- Y lo que disfrutas con ella – le contestó irónicamente éste.

(Escena 4, toma final…)  
(Al final hicieron falta quince repeticiones de esta misma escena… las diez últimas para goce y disfrute del director)  
"_Todavía tenia la mirada en el lugar por donde habían desaparecido Lily y Harry, cuando sintió que algo le lanzaba hacia atrás, haciéndole impactar contra la pared, y rompiendo varios objetos que existían en la mesa, al caer al suelo. Muchas fotografías de los tres juntos, de la familia al completo, se esparcieron en el suelo en torno a él, como si fueran hojas de un árbol en pleno otoño"_

- Fue muy cruel conmigo – dijo James al mirar aquellas imágenes… escenas que creía tener enterradas tres metros bajo tierra.  
- No, yo creo que fue muy justo. Reconócelo, te pasaste mucho con él cuando íbamos al colegio  
- Pero eso era en el colegio… - intentó disculparse él – Esto era diferente.  
- Ya, y voy y me lo creo. Que cuando le viste por el plató bien le lanzaste un hechizo. – rió la pelirroja al recordar – Justo antes de saber que él te iba a dirigir en esa escena. Yo creo que esas repeticiones eran justas por la túnica rosa que le pusiste en el pasillo.  
- Eh, si alguien me hubiera dicho algo seguro que me hubiera quedado quietecito…  
- Ni en sueños…  
- Me has pillado – reconoció James con una amplia sonrisa – Si lo hubiera sabido sólo le hubiera lanzado el hechizo de transformación de color de túnica, nunca el del pelo rosa, ni el de la cara verde, ni el de lanzar burbujas por la boca cuando se hablase, ni…  
- Ya, ya, todos te hemos comprendido, no hace falta que sigas. Continuemos con el capitulo.

(Escena 5, toma 1)  
"_Cuando James levantó la cabeza, tras limpiarse la sangre de su boca, le vio. Allí, enfrente de él, se encontraba aquel mago que tanta destrucción y muerte había causado: Lord Voldemort en persona le observaba despiadadamente…  
- ¿No reconoces a la muerte cuando la ves, Potter?"_  
- A ver, un poquito de seriedad, por favor. Voldemort, quitate esa careta de payaso – la voz del director sonó por el plató.

(Escena 5, toma 2)  
"_Cuando James levantó la cabeza, tras limpiarse la sangre de su boca, le vio. Allí, enfrente de él, se encontraba aquel mago que tanta destrucción y muerte había causado: Lord Voldemort en persona le observaba despiadadamente…  
- ¿No reconoces a la muerte cuando la ves, Potter?"_  
- Y esa de Star Wars. Que Darth Vader no aparece aquí…Además, por más que mucha gente insista, Harry no es tu hijo.

(Escena 5, toma 3)  
"_Cuando James levantó la cabeza, tras limpiarse la sangre de su boca, le vio. Allí, enfrente de él, se encontraba aquel mago que tanta destrucción y muerte había causado: Lord Voldemort en persona le observaba despiadadamente…  
- ¿No reconoces a la muerte cuando la ves, Potter?"_  
- Por favor… que alguien impida a Voldemort el acceso a cualquier tipo de antifaz, careta, máscara o cosas parecidas. No, tampoco El Zorro… y el látigo, déjalo en el lugar donde lo has encontrado. Si lo quieres utilizar, que sea en tu intimidad o donde quieras, pero no aquí, no en esta escena.

(Escena 7 toma 1)  
"_Unos segundos después, el ruido de golpes y destrozos dejó de escucharse en el piso de abajo, dando paso a un silencio aterrador.  
- Sirius – pronunció con tristeza el nombre del que había sido, hasta entonces, su marido"_  
- Eeeehhh, ¿desde cuando Sirius es tu marido?  
- Lo siento James, un ligero lapsus de memoria. Mira que estar pensando en él…

(Escena 7 toma 2)  
"_Unos segundos después, el ruido de golpes y destrozos dejó de escucharse en el piso de abajo, dando paso a un silencio aterrador.  
- Remus – pronunció con tristeza el nombre del que había sido, hasta entonces, su marido"_  
- ¡Lily!  
- Otro lapsus de memoria James… lo siento, no volverá a suceder – le respondió Lily sentada como estaba, tras aquella interrupción de la grabación.

(Escena 7 toma 3)  
"_Unos segundos después, el ruido de golpes y destrozos dejó de escucharse en el piso de abajo, dando paso a un silencio aterrador.  
- Peter – pronunció con tristeza el nombre del que había sido, hasta entonces, su marido"_  
- ¿Peter? ¿Cuál será el siguiente? ¿Tom? – la voz de James Potter sonó impotente mientras escondía la cabeza entre las manos desde detrás de las cámaras.

(Escena 7 toma 4)  
"_Unos segundos después, el ruido de golpes y destrozos dejó de escucharse en el piso de abajo, dando paso a un silencio aterrador.  
- Voldy – pronunció con tristeza el nombre del que había sido, hasta entonces, su marido"_  
- ¿Voldy?  
- ¿Voldy? – una nueva voz hizo también la misma pregunta… - A ver, Lily Potter, que dijimos que lo nuestro iba a permanecer en secreto… o al menos hasta que matase a tu marido  
- Repetimos la escena… de nuevo – dijo el director ya con voz cansadísima y desesperada.

(Escena 7 toma 5)  
"_Unos segundos después, el ruido de golpes y destrozos dejó de escucharse en el piso de abajo, dando paso a un silencio aterrador.  
- Albus – pronunció con tristeza el nombre del que había sido, hasta entonces, su marido"_  
- Lily Potter contéstame sinceramente a una pregunta ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?

- Eso, eso, ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? – dijo James al ver de nuevo aquellas imágenes.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que todavía no lo sabes? – le contestó la pelirroja con ironía, y tocándose el estómago  
- Pero… si tuvimos a Harry cuando ya llevábamos unos pocos años de casado…  
- Eso es lo que pensaste tú… en esos primeros meses de casados no estuviste mucho por casa ¿no?  
La cara de James Potter parecía un poema… al igual que todos los presentes por esa gran y extraordinaria revelación…  
Tras una gran pausa, la pelirroja lanzó una carcajada  
- Ay, todos habéis picado. Era mentira – un sonido como de aire saliendo del cuerpo se escuchó a lo largo y ancho de la sala – Si me casé contigo James Potter era porque te amaba y te amo mucho, muchísimo. No por otras razones.  
- Vale, pero en cuanto terminemos me vas a tener que explicar porqué no dijiste mi nombre en primer lugar…

"_Después de mirar una por una todas las habitaciones de ese piso, Lord Voldemort llegó finalmente a la última: la habitación del bebé"_  
- Si, después de mirar veintitantas habitaciones… Oye, no podían poner un indicador con "habitación del bebé como ponen en muchas casas.  
- Voldemort no te quejes y sigue abriendo puertas… - se escuchó la voz tajante del director

"_Por todas partes se veían colores chillones, juguetes esparcidos por el suelo, y una cuna… y…"_  
- ¿Qué podría haber si no en una habitación de bebé?  
- Voldemort, por favor, los comentarios irónicos fuera de la grabación ¿de acuerdo?

"_Allí, en medio de la oscuridad que le proporcionaba una esquina, Lily Potter aferraba con fuerza a su pequeño hijo, Harry, que lloraba sin llegar a oírse su voz._"  
- Eso ya es otra cosa  
- Voldemort… sigue el guión, por favor.

"_- Haré cualquier cosa...  
Una de las cejas de Voldemort se alzó con sorpresa: nunca se habría esperado esa reacción"_  
- No… nunca – el tono de voz de Voldemort sonó irónico total – Si ya lo llevábamos planeando en silencio desde el primer día que nos vimos en mi escondite: mataría a Potter y me casaría con ella. Luego nos iríamos los tres de crucero, fingiríamos nuestra muerte y viviríamos felices y contentos en una isla desierta, lejos de cualquier mirada curiosa…y…  
- ¡Silencio! Una interrumpió más y ya no actúas más en la historia ¿de acuerdo?  
- Que más da, hasta que no hayan trascurrido diez años no vuelvo a aparecer  
- Pueden ser cincuenta… o cientos. Tengo ciertos contactos con la escritora – amenazó entre dientes el director Snape  
- Ya, ya, por eso hiciste lo que hiciste en el último libro – dijo irónicamente Voldemort – Ya veo que "tipo" de contactos…  
- Todo es por una razón. Ya lo verás más adelante  
- ¿Cuándo?  
- Eso no lo puedo decir  
- Ni siquiera tú lo sabes – rió Voldemort – Nadie sabe cuando va a salir el séptimo libro oficial.  
- Dejémonos de charlas, continuemos con la grabación

"_Estaban frente a frente: el mago más poderoso y oscuro de todos los tiempos, y un pequeño niño, de apenas más de un año de vida, que le miraba curioso, sentado en su cuna"_  
- Papi – de la boca del pequeño Harry salió aquella palabra mientras levantaba sus bracitos hacia el mago que le miraba desde arriba – Papi – volvió a repetir alegremente  
- ¿Papi? ¿Desde cuando Harry llama "papi" al mago más peligroso de toda la Tierra? – preguntó James a su esposa, sentada a su lado, en los asientos de los actores. Ambos miraban el rodaje.  
- Er… no sé porqué lo hace – le respondió Lily mirando hacia otro lado, intentando disimular

- Si, eso me lo tienes que explicar – dijo el James que estaba en el escenario, recordando aquella escena en particular – A ver, que dijeses los nombres de mis amigos, de los merodeadores, en una escena vale, puede pasar, pero que dijeses Voldemort y luego que Harry le llamase "papi" eso ya suena a otra cosa. Además, la "confesión" de él creo que ha sonado muy… verdadera.  
- Que va, James, cariño, amor. Eso sólo lo dijo para confundirte, ya sabes que yo sólo te quiero a ti, sólo a ti… - las manos de Lily se aferraron cariñosamente a unos de los brazos de su marido.  
- ¿De verdad? – una persona apareció en el escenario. Aunque llevase una túnica negra que le cubría el rostro, por la voz, inconfundible, era el señor del Mal, el señor de las Tinieblas, el Señor Oscuro… Lord Voldemort en persona. Con movimientos pausados, se bajó la capucha, desvelando aquel rostro que mucho se parecía al de las escenas vistas anteriormente, y eso que habían pasado unos cuantos años… aunque ya se sabe, la magia del cine hace milagros – Eso no fue lo que me dijiste a mi, Lily  
- Er… - Lily Potter miró a uno y a otro, dudosa… y luego desapareció de la vista.  
- Algún día tendrás que elegir – exclamaron los dos antes de irse del escenario también.

En la pantalla, las imágenes seguían sucediendo, una tras otra sin descanso… hasta llegar al final  
"_Después…  
Sólo silencio.  
La lluvia también había dejado de caer.  
…Ese día marcaba el comienzo de una era…  
Silencio.  
Silencio.  
Silencio  
…Así empezó todo…"_

Las grandes y pesadas cortinas rojas se cerraron.  
El escenario se quedó de nuevo a oscuras  
- Y aquí también concluye esta parte del espectáculo – anunció Fred ¿o era George? Apareciendo en medio de un haz de luz que iluminó el lugar unos segundos después – Vamos a dar unos minutos para que descanse la gente…  
- Ya saben: ir al baño, mover las piernas… buscar a la pareja perdida – añadió carraspeando su hermano George ¿o era Fred? – Esperemos que la noche no tenga más sorpresas… tan inesperadas como lo que acaba de suceder.  
- Y antes de que se escapen… los baños de mujeres a la derecha nada más salir al pasillo, los de los hombres a la izquierda, que nadie se confunda… intencionadamente…  
- En cuanto regresemos, tendremos varios invitados que nos irán comentando las curiosidades, escenas que más les han gustado, y demás cosas interesantes que han ido sucediendo a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos.  
- Ah, y si alguien quiere formular alguna pregunta, perfectamente lo puede hacer.  
- Ahora si, ya pueden empezar el descanso.  
- Volveremos antes de que se den cuenta.  
- Muchas gracias por estar aquí con nosotros.  
Las luces se encendieron, la actividad empezó a dejarse notar en la zona de las mesas.  
Un breve descanso antes de la siguiente parte.  
¿Qué sorpresas depararía ésta?  
Muchas, variadas… e inesperadas.

----------------------------  
----------------------------

_Pd: La culpa de tales desvarios, a mi musa y al periodo post - examenes de la universidad XD  
¡¡Un besito y nos vemos pronto!_


	17. Mis sueños, tus sueños

_Saludos :)  
Como siempre espero que les guste :D (ya saben, pueden opinar lo que quieran, cualquier comentario será tenido en cuenta... y respondido en cuanto tenga un poquillo de tiempo :p pero ya saben que siempre estoy y estaré eternamente agradecida )  
Ah, y felices vacaciones para los que las tengan :)  
Besos miles  
Pd: Si, ya es la versión definitiva XD Las contestaciones (poco trozo, casi, casi el mismo que lo que ocupa el capitulo, jejej) el final, como siempre. Y como siempre, un gran abrazo de agradecimiento y un deseo de que todo les vaya fenomenal en la vida :D_

-------------

**Capítulo 16 Mis sueños, tus sueños  
**_(En las Tierras de Ensueño II)_

"_En aquel lugar no existía el tiempo. Allí los días, los segundos y los años van de la mano de los deseos profundos de sus habitantes. Allí, en la fina línea entre el sueño y la realidad, el tiempo transcurre de forma distinta. Rápido o lento, fugaz o despacio, todo dependía de lo que se quisiese, de cómo se quisiera que fuera de rápido. Mientras para algunos un día era una semana, para otros una semana eran años, o un día, segundos. Rápido o lento. Deprisa o despacio. El deseo de los corazones era quien lo dominaba…"_

"_Las Tierras de Ensueño"  
_"_Leyendas olvidadas"_

De regreso a la cabaña Harry se sintió algo aturdido. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero aquella historia… aquella historia le había perturbado, había hecho que algo en su interior se agitase. No podía decir que era, porque tenía aquella sensación, porque a veces, en el transcurso de la narración, se había visto embargado de un extraño sentimiento de comprenderlo absolutamente todo: el amor que profesaban aquellas dos personas, su entrega, su desesperación, sus esperanzas, sus sueños, sus ilusiones perdidas… su desesperación por querer estar siempre juntos, pasase lo que pasase… el dolor de la separación final…  
No sabía porqué, pero aquella historia había hecho que algo en su interior se agitase ¿había conocido él el verdadero y único amor como lo habían hecho ellos dos¿Había alguien, donde fuese, con quien se sintiese unido de tal forma que ellos dos eran uno, solamente uno? Y, en ese caso¿Dónde se encontraba?. ¿Por qué se habían separado? Y… ¿Qué era el lugar donde se hallaba?. ¿Por qué estaba allí?  
Preguntas, más preguntas.  
Preguntas que se iban acumulando en su mente, sin respuestas.  
Necesitaba respuestas pero por más que intentaba retroceder, siempre llegaba a un mismo lugar: a encontrarse en medio de un oscuro y siniestro bosque, donde había desafiado a un poder antiguo, y donde por alguna misteriosa causa que no llegaba a comprender, se había salvado. Nada más. No recordaba nada más. Y cómo deseaba saber, conocer, averiguar. Descubrir el motivo por el cual se encontraba en ese lugar… y salir de ahí.  
No era que se sintiera mal, que se sintiera a disgusto. No, no era nada de eso. Es más, junto a Lianna y a su hija se sentía como en familia, como parte de un todo, pero algo le atraía del exterior, como aquel sentimiento desconocido despertado después de la historia, también. Quizás fuera el mismo, quizás fueran parecidos. O no. Quizás fueran dos diferentes pero que iban en una misma dirección.  
Y también se sentía atrapado, enjaulado. Los árboles, antes tan amigables, se habían revelado intrigantes, acechantes, observadores. Ya conocía la amenaza que se escondía tras ellos al caer la noche. También la había experimentado… y había escapado pero ¿habría una segunda oportunidad? Miró a la mujer y a la niña que iban enfrente suyo: Lianna había dicho que no podía irse de ese lugar, que estaba condenada a estar allí, que era imposible para ella, pero ¿y la niña¿Podría algún día escapar y cumplir el sueño de su madre¿Y él? Nostalgia de un sentimiento desconocido.

Cuando llegaron a la sencilla y acogedora cabaña, el sol ya estaba escondiéndose: cansado de estar en el cielo, se recogía para descansar en una noche reparadora. La luna tomaría su relevo para iluminar, débilmente, a los seres que poblaban la tierra. Como siempre, como todos aquellos últimos días, Harry observó como la mujer se quedaba en el marco de la puerta entreabierta, esperando el último rayo de sol, observando la oscuridad creciente y, al final, suspirando al cerrar la puerta a la noche y saludando a la seguridad de las paredes. Aquel comportamiento al principio le había intrigado pero ahora, tras haber escuchado su historia, creía comprenderla, creía saber que añoraba tiempos pasados que no volverían, noches y momentos eternos que no se repetirían…  
¿Por qué la vida era tan dura con las algunas personas¿Por qué no podían disfrutar de la total felicidad?  
Como siempre al llegar al interior Harry sintió que alguien le tiraba de la camiseta. No hacia falta pensar mucho de quién se podría tratar. Entre los dos había nacido una conexión difícil de explicar. Siempre quería estar con él, día y noche.  
- Pequeña – dijo sonriendo, agachándose y levantando a la niña entre sus brazos. Era inaudito cuanto había crecido ya. Era como si el tiempo pasase rápidamente para ella, pero no para su madre ni para él. Era como si la pequeña tuviese prisa por crecer, por parecerse a los adultos. En esas pocas semanas desde que le conociese había crecido mucho. Ya caminaba sola con bastante soltura y se atrevía a intentar pronunciar palabras más o menos complicadas. Si, era como si quisiese crecer rápidamente. Extraño lugar era donde se encontraban los tres. Extraño también el comportamiento del tiempo.  
La pequeña Sianna, ignorando la expresión pensativa de la persona que le llevaba ahora en brazos, decidió que las gafas que llevaba Harry eran lo bastante curiosas y atractivas para jugar con ellas. Antes de que él se diese cuenta, la niña ya las tenía entre sus manos.  
- Eh, cuidado con eso – rió Harry al ver la extraña cara que puso cuando miró a través de los cristales – Puede ser peligroso. Además, las necesito para ver bien. No se puede jugar con ellas – comentó después, al quitarle de las manos el objeto, y mirándola seriamente, sabedor de que la pequeña le comprendía perfectamente. A cambio y para disculparse de la falta que había cometido, la niña le hizo un mohín gracioso. Harry no pudo más que sonreír, una sonrisa sincera.  
- Siempre consigue que se le perdone – comentó Lianna desde una de las esquinas de la casa, sonriendo también, tras haber observado toda la escena.  
- Es verdad – dijo Harry depositando a la niña ya en el suelo. Sianna, al ver que era el centro de atención, se puso a dar palmas y mirar de uno a otro alegremente.

- Crece demasiado deprisa – le murmuró con tristeza Lianna a Harry mientras ambos recogían los utensilios que se habían utilizado en la cena. Éste no tuvo que seguir la dirección de los ojos de la mujer para saber a quien se refería: en una de las camas, profundamente dormida, se encontraba la pequeña. Había sido una cena llena de bromas y de alegría por parte de la niña. Reía y reía, jugando con la comida, balbuceando y, tras unos segundos, comportándose como una persona adulta, algo que cambiaba, también, al cabo de segundos.  
- Parece que han trascurrido meses para ella, cuando sólo han transcurrido unas semanas. O por lo menos a mi me lo parece – le comentó vagamente Harry al finalizar de colocar los platos limpios en su lugar.  
- En este lugar el tiempo es distinto para cada uno. Según sus deseos irá más deprisa o más despacio – le explicó la mujer al terminar de seleccionar todo y tras dar un vistazo a las escasas pertenencias que tenían en la casa – Aunque me gustaría que fuera de otra forma Quisiera disfrutar de ella, de su niñez, mucho tiempo. Que no desease crecer tan deprisa pero no puedo hacer nada, y si esos son sus deseos, tengo que asumirlos y disfrutar cada segundo que tenga con ella – finalizó con bastante tristeza – Algún día… algún día… - empezó a decir, pero las palabras no prosiguieron. Se quedó mirando a la lejanía, al oscuro cielo que se veía a través de la ventana. Tras algunos segundos así pareció que se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba y con quien, así que se dio la vuelta y le dijo decidida a Harry – Tú también tienes que dormir y descansar, sino no podrás descubrir las respuestas a tus preguntas.  
Justo en el mismo momento en que pronuncio estas palabras, Harry sintió que los parpados le pesaban, que no podía seguir más de pie, que tenía un cansancio enorme en el cuerpo. Apoyándose en el brazo que Lianna le ofrecía, consiguió llegar al lugar donde se había instalado su cama y echarse encima de ella, sin tener tiempo de preguntar como sabía ella que buscaba incesantemente respuestas, que tenía miles de preguntas. No pudo porque el sueño ya estaba profundamente con él cuando apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

_Alguien lloraba incesantemente. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Y pronunciaba un nombre.  
Al principio estaba lejos, muy lejos, se oía en la interminable lejanía. Un susurro. Un murmullo. Pero la sensación de tristeza flotaba por doquier. Lloraba, y seguía llorando.  
El sonido se acercaba o quizás era él quien se acercaba al origen. No lo sabía.  
Lloros, lágrimas que caían incesantemente por aquel rostro de profunda belleza.  
En sus manos aferraba algo.  
Se encontraba agazapada en un rincón de una habitación.  
Lloraba y protegía el bulto que tenía entre sus manos.  
En un momento dado, el rostro de aquella mujer se contrajo en una mueca de profundo terror pero él no pudo ver la causa pues lo único que podía observar era a ella. Sus lágrimas, su profunda tristeza. Su desesperación por proteger aquello que tenía en los brazos.  
Si, en su rostro había desesperación y una honda tristeza.  
Sin saber él el motivo, la mujer aferró más fuerte el bulto que tenía entre sus manos, mirando a un punto determinado, mirando a través de él, como si él no estuviese allí. Miraba ahora con ira y rabia, con desesperación, con infinita preocupación.  
No pudo oír lo que dijo aunque vio sus labios moverse.  
No pudo más que observar que, tras unos segundos, la mujer depositaba el bulto que llevaba en sus brazos en una cuna, y se daba la vuelta, con una expresión decidida en la cara. Ya no lloraba. Los surcos que las lágrimas habían dejado en su rostro eran profundos e invisibles.  
Sin saber muy bien porqué, una gran curiosidad se apoderó de él, queriendo conocer que era el bulto que había protegido la mujer entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza. Se acercó hacia la cuna. El ente invisible que era se acercó a ese lugar. El bulto se movió ligeramente, descubriendo una pequeña cabecita recubierta de espeso pelo negro. Los ojos de ambos se conectaron un segundo que pareció eterno.  
Y, luego, una fuerte luz inundó la habitación.  
Algo en el interior del niño pareció morir pero también algo nació en su interior, una fuerza increíblemente poderosa, brillante y reluciente.  
Se movió, a tiempo para ver como algo caía en el suelo, frente a la cuna. La misma mujer que había llevado al niño entre sus brazos ya no vivía. Sus ojos miraban al vacío.  
Se volvió, quería volver a mirar al niño, comprobar algo que le había inquietado, pero una nueva explosión de luz llenó de nuevo el lugar.  
Y luego el silencio.  
Ya no veía nada, las formas se desdibujaban rápidamente, parecían viajar a mucha velocidad.  
Y, al final, la oscuridad.  
De nuevo regresaba al lugar desde donde había partido: a la nada interminable_

Harry se despertó bruscamente temblando. Todo él temblaba. Un sudor frío le cubría la piel. Los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Se encontraba sentado en la cama, abrazado a sí mismo. Temblaba y sabía que no era del frío de la noche. No. Era de otra clase de frío. Temblaba porque había creído reconocer al niño de su sueño, había sentido el dolor de la madre, su tristeza, su desesperación… y su sacrificio final. Había sentido también el dolor del niño al comprender lo sucedido, a pesar de su corta edad. Había sentido y había sufrido con ellos dos. Pero, sobretodo, había visto en los ojos del niño _algo_. Temblaba y no era del frío de la noche.  
Se incorporó, todavía con el sudor frío en su cuerpo.  
Sus pies dudaron un poco cuando se disponía a levantarse de la cama, pero al final lo consiguió.  
Apoyándose en la pared, logró avanzar un par de pasos antes de detenerse.  
Ese niño… ese niño.  
La luna deslizaba sus rayos a través de la ventana.  
Fuera, la noche era apacible, al contrario que su interior, que ahora más que nunca se encontraba repleto de pensamientos, de preguntas y, sobretodo, de frío por lo que había visto, por lo que había sentido, por lo que había ¿soñado? No. No era un sueño. Y si lo era, no un sueño normal y corriente. No, decididamente no era un sueño. ¿Un recuerdo? Pero no, tampoco podía ser, él estaba allí observando, las cosas sucedían de una forma concreta. Él no era el protagonista sino un espectador invisible. No, tampoco era un recuerdo. Pero… si no era un sueño ni un recuerdo ¿Qué era¿Por que había sentido el dolor del niño como el suyo propio¿Por qué el niño… se parecía tanto a él¿Por qué tenía sus mismos ojos?

Caminando despacio llegó a la puerta de la cabaña. Se encontraba abierta ligeramente. Nunca se había fijado, aunque también era verdad que por la noche nunca se encontraba despierto. Pero esa noche si, aquella noche había sido diferente, muy diferente a todas las anteriores. Aquella noche se había despertado en mitad del descanso nocturno. Se asomó con cuidado y precaución. Y le vio. Allí, a un par de metros de la cabaña se encontraba Lianna. Sentada en medio del prado, mirando las estrellas y murmurando palabras que ni alcanzaba a escuchar. Mirando al cielo estrellado, y con una expresión ausente y pensativa como no la había visto nunca antes. Parecía en parte aliviada y en parte preocupada.  
La luz de la luna hacia más patente la diferencia entre los dos, su procedencia, su pertenencia a las criaturas de la noche. Su piel oscura brillaba y resplandecía como azabache puro bajo la luz de la noche. Nunca antes se había fijado, pero también nunca antes le había visto de aquella forma. Sus ojos rasgados, observadores, inquietantes…  
Se dio la vuelta despacio, mirando hacia la ahora única cama ocupada. La pequeña Sianna dormía placidamente, en el sueño de los inocentes. Varios rayos de luna caían sobre ella. Su hija. Se parecía mucho a ella pero a la vez eran muy diferentes entre sí. Se dio cuenta de que su piel, aunque oscura, no brillaba, no era como la de su madre. Si no hubiera conocido su historia, bien podía ser como él, como un ser humano. Bueno, en realidad era mitad de ello. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Si algún día llegará a su mundo, si algún día consiguieran escapar, nadie se daría cuenta de la diferencia. Pero… su madre… volvió a posar su rostro en la figura del exterior. Demasiado diferente ahora que se daba más cuenta de los detalles que les diferenciaban. ¿Que iba a ser de ella¿Que iba a ser de ellos?  
Aunque quería quedarse más allí, observando la placidez de la noche, Harry decidió volver a su cama. Todavía seguía sintiendo el frío en su cuerpo, todavía seguía sintiendo aquella sensación de dolor y pérdida, de desconcierto. Recordaba todo con absoluto detalle, recordaba todo lo de aquel sueño que dudaba que fuera un sueño. De aquel sueño que dudaba que fuera un recuerdo. Parecía más bien… más bien algo que había sucedido y volvía a ver… una y otra vez, hasta que encontrara algo, algún significado. Algo que no sabía que era.  
Se acostó de nuevo en el colchón de hojas que era su cama. Todavía con la sensación de frío. Todavía con aquella extraña sensación en su interior. ¿Por qué se sentía tan extrañamente ligado a esas imágenes que acababa de observar¿Por qué se sentía tan extrañamente ligado al niño… al niño que tanto se parecía a él¿Por qué le había mirado con aquellos ojos llenos de esperanza y de no temor¿Por qué sus ojos eran idénticas esmeraldas verdes?  
Con estas preguntas en la mente consiguió de nuevo dormirse y, por fortuna, esta vez no tuvo malos sueños. Sólo sueños donde caminaba por un bosque apacible y acogedor, donde todo era bello y la paz flotaba por el aire por doquier. Donde los pájaros trinaban alegres incesantemente.

Los días iban pasando. El sol y la luna se turnaban en el cielo y Harry todavía no había encontrado una oportunidad para hablar con Lianna sobre sus dudas, sobre aquel extraño sueño, o recuerdo, o lo que fuera. Cada vez que pensaba en preguntarle, algo distraía su atención, ya fuera la de él o la de ella. Nunca encontraba el momento. Y mientras tanto, seguía con sus dudas, aunque no había vuelto a tener aquel sueño, aunque no había vuelto a ver a esa mujer, a ese niño. No desde aquel día. No desde que también averiguase que por la noche ella salía y miraba la luna y las estrellas con nostalgia y melancolía. Era como si las dudas que le había generado aquel sueño quisiesen seguir sin respuestas por el momento.  
Esa mañana también había algo que hacer: tenía que cuidar de la pequeña (no tan pequeña ahora, cada vez parecía crecer más rápido, como si el tiempo se agotase y quisiese llegar cuando antes a cierta edad, antes de que lo que fuera se acabase) Ahora parecía tener ya unos tres años. Y pensar que unas pocas, muy pocas, semanas era un bebé indefenso e inocente. Además, su vitalidad y alegría era interminable, como todos los niños a tal edad. Vaya si lo era que llevaba un buen rato tras ella corriendo por el prado.  
Al final, tras unos interminables minutos de carrera, la niña paró y Harry pudo sentarse en el suelo a descansar y recuperar el aliento perdido. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya tenía a Sianna encima de él, sobre sus rodillas.  
- Un cuento – le suplicó la pequeña con mirada curiosa y expectante y aquel mohín de súplica al que sabía que nadie podía resistirse. Sonrío, ambos lo hicieron, sabiendo que una era la ganadora absoluta y el otro el perdedor resignado.  
Y Harry, sin que se diera cuenta en un primer momento, pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuerpecillo, en un gesto involuntario de protección. Mirando al cielo, pensó por un instante algo ¿Qué podía contarle él, que no tenía recuerdos, que no sabía como había llegado a ese lugar, que sólo tenía un nombre, nada más?  
Al final, una imagen apareció en su mente. Una imagen extraña y curiosa. Una imagen tan sorprendente que pensó que era digna de inventar una historia para ella. Curvó ligeramente los labios hacia arriba. Ya sabía que contarle:  
- Bien, pequeña, escucha con atención:

"_Existe un mundo donde los objetos pueden volar, pueden cambiar de forma o de color. Existe un mundo donde casi todos los deseos pueden hacerse realidad sólo con pensar y hablar. Ese mundo se encuentra escondido y a la vez a la vista. Las personas que pertenecen a ese mundo son como las demás pero tienen algo que les hace diferente, que les hace pertenecientes a ese mundo diferente. Hay muchas entradas para conocerlo, muchos lugares que dividen ese mundo y el otro.  
Un día, un niño que no sabía que pertenecía a ese otro mundo, entró por una de ellas. Iba acompañado por un fuerte y gran hombre: la persona que le había hablado de la razón por la que él era muy diferente a los demás. Siempre había sentido que no pertenecía a ese mundo y el niño averiguó entonces porque era. Descubrió aquel extraño y familiar mundo a través de una entrada disfrazada de muro. Cuando los ladrillos se apartaron y le dejaron pasar, el niño observó por primera vez el mundo al que pertenecía.  
El mundo donde la magia existía…"_

Al terminar la historia Harry sintió que era algo más. No era una historia, no era algo inventado. Era… era… era algo que él había vivido. Él era aquel niño. Y también era el niño que viera con aquella mujer, en esa noche tan extraña, lo supo con toda certeza en ese instante. Si no se equivocaba, y presentía que no, que la historia era su historia: él era mago. Él pertenecía a ese mundo. El era el niño que había traspasado el muro y la entrada un día de hacia mucho tiempo…  
Sonrío, ya sabía algo más sobre él mismo.  
Ya tenía una identidad, su nombre, y un lugar al que pertenecía.  
Ya quedaban menos preguntas a las que responder.  
Sin que él se diese cuenta, la pequeña se había quedado dormida entre sus protectores y acogedores brazos. Le miró, observó su cabecita apoyada en su pecho, aquella sonrisa de no temor. Aquella posición le recordaba ese sueño. A aquella mujer que había protegido con su vida a un indefenso niño, a él… aquella mujer… acarició dulcemente el pelo de la niña. Había visto aquella misma protección con ella, con la pequeña Sianna. Había visto y hasta ese mismo momento no se había dado cuenta. Si, aquella mujer que veía en sus sueños, aquella mujer de rojo e intenso pelo rojo… aquella mujer era su madre. Su madre que había muerto protegiéndole. Su madre que había dado su vida por su hijo, por él. Que le había dado la mayor protección de todas las que existían, la más fuerte, la más intensa, la más poderosa: el sacrificio del amor. Ya había reconocido la poderosa fuerza que había embargado al niño tras aquel estallido de luz, de muerte.  
Una expresión de tristeza apareció en su rostro. Había encontrado a su madre… y la había pedido en el mismo instante de reconocerla en sus recuerdos. Al menos, se consoló, le quedaba su recuerdo, aquella imagen a la que aferrarse en los momentos en los que se sintiese perdido. Harry miró el despejado cielo ¿Qué más sorpresas le aguardaban las respuestas que buscaba¿Qué más recuerdos dolorosos le deparaban?

A lo lejos se dibujaba la silueta de la mujer que le había encontrado en el bosque, que le había acogido como un hijo, que le había ayudado y que le había protegido de los peligros ocultos del bosque. Lianna. Ese era su nombre. Tenía un mundo: aquel misterioso y enigmático reino de la noche, en las tierras de Ensueño. Ese lugar donde el tiempo jugaba a su antojo. Bajó la mirada, hacia la niña dormida que tenía entre sus brazos. También tenía una historia, trágica, dramática. También tenía unos sueños, unas esperanzas ¿Cuáles eran los suyos¿Qué esperaba él de la vida?  
Con cuidado, depositó a la niña en la verde hierba, y se tumbó mirando el pacifico cielo. Todavía seguía tendiendo preguntas sin respuestas. Todavía estaba perdido, en medio de alguna parte… pero no solo. No, no estaba solo en ese lugar pero… ¿y del lugar del que procedía¿Había personas allí que le esperaban¿Qué le echaban de menos? Poco a poco, sin que se diese cuenta, sus párpados se fueron cerrando. Lentamente se sumergía de nuevo en el mundo de Morfeo. Y, esta vez, fue un sueño sin sueños, un descanso sin perturbaciones.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, algo se interponía entre él y el sol. Al principio tuvo un poco de temor al sentir la oscuridad de la sombra, mas éste se esfumó cuando comprobó que tan sólo era la pequeña Sianna que ya se había levantado y se encontraba de pie a su lado. Por un momento había temido la noche, la amenaza de los árboles y de la llamada misteriosa de aquella que gobernaba ese lugar. El no retorno y la prisión. Temía por la niña. La buscaban desesperadamente, de eso no había duda. A las dos. Su madre se lo había comentado un día, y había visto la preocupación en su rostro. Amor de madre, igual que la suya: la desesperación y la protección hacia los hijos eran iguales en todos los seres y en todas las personas.  
Cuidadosa y lentamente, para que la niña no se enterase, se incorporó y en un gesto rápido la agarró de la cintura y la tiró de nuevo al suelo. La risa de la pequeña al verse así sorprendida era contagiosa, y pronto las carcajadas de ambos se oyeron en todo el prado.

- Esta tarde he recordado algo más – dijo alegremente Harry entrando en la casa, llevaba de la mano a la pequeña que, en cuando olió el suave aroma de la cena, se soltó y fue rápidamente a sentarse en la mesa.  
Lianna se volvió al escuchar el ruido de la puerta y, al ver quienes eran, sonrió sinceramente.  
- Me alegro mucho – le respondió mientras se limpiaba en el delantal que llevaba – Poco a poco sabrás lo que necesitas saber…  
- ¿Cómo sabes…?  
- Sé muchas cosas – le interrumpió rápidamente ella, evitando su mirada, evitando sus ojos interrogantes y llenos de preguntas – Sé que eres mago, que tienes un gran poder en tu interior… en realidad, dos fuerzas poderosas dentro de ti. Una que procede del amor y otra… - dejó las palabras suspendidas en el aire, pero sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la frente del chico.  
- ¿Esto? – preguntó Harry, levantando una mano y tocándose aquella extraña cicatriz que poseía.  
- Exacto. No sé cuando ni quien te la hizo, pero es un tipo de marca que nunca va a desaparecer. Y, aunque se pueda borrar con la magia, esa marca está grabada a fuego en tu cuerpo.  
- ¿Qué significa?  
- Esa es una de las pocas preguntas de la que no poseo respuesta – comentó ella tristemente, volviéndose de nuevo para remover la olla de la cena – Espero que no sea nada importante, pero ¿Quién sabe? Quizás puede ser incluso la pregunta más importante de todas – con esas palabras dio por concluida la conversión, centrándose de nuevo en la cena que estaba preparando.

_De nuevo volvía a ver a la mujer de cabellos rojos. De nuevo volvía a ver su desesperación y sus lloros. De nuevo volvía a sufrir su dolor y su angosta. El temor y la tristeza flotando por el aire. De nuevo su terror ante lo que iba a suceder.  
Su madre… que había dado su vida para protegerle.  
Y, de nuevo, la extraña luz verde que inundaba todo el lugar dos veces. Tras la primera veía el cuerpo de su madre al caer al suelo, sin vida. Y, tras la segunda… no, no tenía recuerdos tras la segunda. Sólo oscuridad y silencio. Un silencio tremendamente sonoro. Un silencio que gritaba algo.  
De repente, un ruido perturbó la quietud de esa escena.  
Una voz pronunciaba su nombre.  
Harry se volvió rápidamente.  
Era una voz femenina pero no la de su madre. No, ella estaba en el suelo, a sus pies, sin vida… o al menos eso era lo que creía, pues cuando miró hacia abajo ya no había nada. No existía nada a su alrededor, sólo la nada, la oscuridad. La ausencia total de algo.  
Volvió a escuchar su nombre y esta vez percibió en esa voz una profunda tristeza. Esa persona lloraba. Esa mujer lloraba con desesperación pero también percibió algo más, algo más que no era tristeza, que no era desesperación. Era un sentimiento distinto… muy distinto.  
Sintió que algo caía. Alargó la mano y una gota de agua cayó en ella. Y otra más. Muchas más.  
Empezaba a llover en aquel lugar extraño y oscuro donde se encontraba.  
La voz decía su nombre con dolor. Murmuraba y lloraba.  
Su mano se llenaba de esa agua que caía.  
Le recordaba tanto a la lluvia del primer día en que despertase sin recuerdos en ese lugar extraño…_

Entonces… despertó.  
Una desazón se había apoderado de él tras haber experimentado aquella segunda parte de ese extraño sueño. La primera vez se había acabado tras ese fogonazo de luz verde pero en ésta había sido diferente, en esta ocasión había vuelto a la oscuridad y había oído esa voz. No sabía por qué pero quería volver a escucharla. Algo le atraía hacia esa voz. Tenía algo, había algo en esa voz que le llamaba, que le atraía. Una sensación de estar a su lado, de calmar su dolor, de consolarla, de limpiarle las lágrimas. De… de decirle que estaba bien.  
Se incorporó, sentándose en la cama. Quería volver a escuchar esa voz, de ver a su dueña, de ver su rostro y, sobretodo, de ver la sonrisa que poseía. Era hermosa, lo más maravilloso del mundo para él, de eso no había duda… Un momento ¿Por qué sabía que era muy especial para él¿Por qué estaba seguro de que lloraba por él¿Por qué sabía que sus lágrimas eran porque no estaban juntos?  
Se llevó la mano que había sentido la lluvia hasta su cara. Era agua salada. No era lluvia, no era agua normal… era lágrimas, eran sus lágrimas. Se tapó el rostro con la mano con una sensación de pesar. Ahora más que nunca quería conocer a su dueña, consolarla.  
Se levantó de la cama despacio, y al ver que era noche cerrada, supo donde podría encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta que más urgentemente le rondaba por la mente en esos instantes. Ella tenía que saber algo, ella tenía que ayudarle. Ella tenía que… contestarle.

- Necesito una respuesta – murmuró Harry situándose al lado de Lianna, que se encontraba sentada en medio del prado – He soñado con alguien… - en su voz existía un deje de desesperación.  
- Yo no te puedo ayudar. No todavía – le contestó con tristeza ella, mirando todavía las estrellas de la noche. Si sabía lo que él había soñado y sentido, no dijo nada, quedó callada mirando al profundo y misterioso cielo.  
- ¿Qué necesito¿Por qué no ahora?  
- Lo sabrás en su momento – la mujer se volvió y, en sus ojos rasgados, se adivinaba una profunda tristeza – Ten cuidado Harry. Es peligroso cruzar la frontera.  
- ¿Peligroso?  
- Peligroso para ti, peligroso para los dos.  
- ¿Sabes quién es ella?  
- Si – contestó con profunda tristeza, conociendo el lazo que les unía, conociendo tan bien aquel sentimiento que se sentía tremendamente mal consigo misma por tener que esconderlo… pero después de esa corta y enigmática respuesta, se puso de nuevo a mirar las estrellas, dando por finalizada la conversación, para desesperación del joven. No podía responder. No ahora. No todavía. No estaba preparado, ni la joven que le esperaba tampoco: todavía había que aprender… todavía tenían que aprender antes de poder conocer todo con totalidad y profundidad. El sufrimiento hace comprender. El sufrimiento es un buen maestro… Si no… habría terribles consecuencias… Muy terribles. Para él. Para ella. Para ambos… Terribles, muy terribles. No podía decirle nada, no podía aunque en su corazón quisiese revelarse y comunicarle todo lo que sabía… pero su profundo conocimiento y experiencia también le advertía sobre las consecuencias… y éstas eran muy graves. Sólo si eran lo bastante fuertes podrían superarlas… y aún no lo eran. Ninguno de los dos. Todavía tendría que durar más la separación.  
No dijo nada, no murmuró ni una palabra a pesar de sentir la impaciencia que emanaba del joven sentado a su lado, esperando con desesperación una respuesta… respuesta que nunca llegaría, no todavía. Sintió su enfado creciente y la rabia hacia ella, hacia la persona que tanto le había cuidado esos días. Sintió lástima de él, de Harry… la vida era demasiado dura con él… menos mal que todavía no se acordaba de todos los detalles de su vida… Y lo que le quedaba. Cerró los ojos. El destino de aquel joven estaba increíblemente lleno de obstáculo… pero también de grandes alegrías y esperanzas. Esperaba que valiera la pena al final, cosa que no llegaba a alcanzar observar. Sus poderes de videncia, como descendiente de la reina de aquel reino de oscuridad y fuerzas ocultas, le permitían ver los sucesos que estaban por venir. Y se había alegrado al descubrir algunos. Se había alegrado al ver la mutua confianza que existía entre su hija y él. Se había alegrado y entristecido a la vez al ver algo que ocurriría pronto…. Y seguía, seguía descubriendo los sucesos por venir… hasta cierto momento, hasta cierto instante en que ya no podía ver. Una negra puerta en la que se adentraban algunos… y ocultaba lo que sucedía a continuación, como un pesado velo que escondía sin permitir ver nada. Después de eso… después de aquella visión… nada. No sabía si ahí acababa todo o que era lo que ocurría. Nada. Su visión oculta no lograba descifrar el misterio que se ocultaba tras aquello. Una puerta negra. Una extraña e inquietante puerta negra… Un velo que le ocultaba el futuro…

Harry, al ver que no iba a conseguir respuesta, ni ahora ni nunca, volvió a la casa, malhumorado y enfadado con la mujer como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ella sabía más de lo que decía. Ella escondía muchos secretos sobre él mismo. Ella sabía que era mago incluso antes de que lo descubriese a través de esa historia y gracias a la visión de aquel muro que se abría enfrente de él. Ella sabía más sobre él que él mismo. Ella sabía que era lo que le ocurría, lo que significaba aquel sueño misterioso… Ella… siempre ella. Enigmática. Misteriosa. Intuyó que incluso sabía podría salir de ese lugar y no se lo quería decir. En teoría le tendría que ayudar, no poner obstáculos en su camino. En teoría… estaba ahí para ayudarle ¿no?  
Con cuidado, cerró la puerta cuando entró en la cabaña. ¿Por qué le escondía su pasado¿Por qué no le ayudaba? Su enfado sólo acababa de empezar. Enterró la cabeza en la almohada, enfadado y furioso.

---------------

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde aquella conversación, interminables horas, y si no hubiera sido por la pequeña Sianna que le seguía todo el día y siempre quería estar a su lado, Harry se hubiera internado en el bosque, lejos de aquel lugar. Pero no podía si la niña le seguía. No quería ponerla en peligro. El impulso de escapar se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco, aunque todavía miraba al bosque con nostalgia, sabiendo que allí existía una salida… o algo, pero no seguir permaneciendo en ese lugar donde se le cortaban las alas. Donde se le ocultaba la verdad…  
Observó con curiosidad a la niña, que se encontraba junto a él sentada: esta vez estaba jugando con la tierra y la hierba, creando formas de animales tan realistas que se sorprendió al verlas. Ella sólo conocía el aspecto de éstos a través de los relatos que le contaba su madre… Que extraña niña. Que extraño todo lo que ocurría en ese lugar. Que extraño y caprichoso el tiempo, pues para lo que él había sido un par de días, para la niña había significado años. Ahora, la pequeña, contaba con poco más de siete años. Crecía deprisa, muy deprisa. En ese instante sintió una ligera comprensión de las palabras de su madre, de aquella conversación tenida no hace mucho (aunque parecía un siglo: un muro de silencio se había alzado entre los dos, ya no sería nada lo mismo) Ahora ya comprendía la tristeza por no poder detener el tiempo, la sensación de querer detener el tiempo, gozar del momento. Suspiró, quien se podría imaginar que tan sólo unas muy pocas semanas antes, aquella niña que tenía a su lado, era tan sólo una indefensa criatura que estaba aprendiendo a andar.  
De improviso y mientras pensaba en todo aquello, posó sus ojos sobre las figuras dibujadas en el barro (no hacia mucho había llovido, una ligera y gratificante lluvia). Allí había muchas formas conocidas de animales, de cosas, de objetos… todo lo que conocía siempre estaba dibujándolo. Uno de los dibujos le llamó la atención. Era muy diferente a todos ellos. Estaba escondido, ligeramente esbozado en la tierra que se secaba. Miró a Sianna, ésta se encontraba ya descansando en la hierba, cansada y durmiendo. No le iba a preguntar, no quería molestarla. Lo tendría que averiguar él.  
Se inclinó un poco más: quería observar mejor aquel dibujo, aquel esbozo sobre la tierra. Parecía como hecho al azar, con descuido, o quizás había sido la tierra que, caprichosa, se había formado de esa manera. No lo podía saber, no había visto como dibujaba aquella parte del barro. Recorrió con la yema de los dedos la forma del dibujo. Un círculo. El dibujo de una pequeña esfera. Un ligero estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo cuando pasó a recorrer con los dedos las dos formas que sobresalían de la esfera, formas que parecían dibujar unas diminutas alas a su lado.  
¡Lo conocía!  
Conocía aquel objeto. Lo había visto antes, en algún lugar.  
Se detuvo. Uno de sus dedos quedó apoyado en la tierra. No veía el barro, no veía la hierba, no veía el prado… sino que distinguía el cielo, las nubes a su alrededor. Volaba. Le agradaba la idea de estar volando. Era parte de él. Un ligero aleteo. El dibujo se había convertido en algo real, tangible. Se dispuso a ir en su busca y captura.  
El viento silbando en sus oídos.  
Apoyaba el cuerpo en algo que le permitía volar.  
Se fundía con el aire, con la velocidad.  
Las nubes pasaban a su lado rápidamente. Dejaba su huella por aquellos esponjosos algodones.  
Subía, bajaba, se deslizaba….  
… Y, de repente, una figura surgió enfrente suyo: como él, ella también volaba, pero no parecía contenta, no parecía disfrutar con aquella sensación de ser uno con el viento, de sentirse libre como si nada existiese, ni preocupaciones, ni obligaciones. De ser libre y volar porque se deseaba.  
Observó la figura, su vuelo triste, sus pocas ganas de recorrer las nubes. Más que diversión, parecía que lo hacia por obligación… aunque también transmitía la sensación de que una vez aquello era lo que más había disfrutado…  
La figura era difusa, una ligera forma que se podía distinguir entre las nubes.  
Quería acercarse, conocerla.  
Se dio impulso, mas una nube se interpuso en su camino y la siguiente vez que la pudo volver a ver estaba lejos, muy lejos, encima de unos árboles… descendiendo.  
Luchó contra la nube. No podía prohibirle que pasara. No podía dejar que esa persona se marchase sin conocer su identidad. Al final, tras ver que no podría pasar por ninguno de las direcciones que el sentido común dictaba, decidió atravesarla. Sintió el esponjoso algodón adhiriéndose a su rostro, a sus brazos, a su cuerpo. Percibió la fiereza de la nube en no dejarle pasar… en vano, pues cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba de nuevo bajo cielo abierto.  
Bien, ya estaba más cerca de conocer quien era la desconocida.  
Miró a la derecha y a la izquierda, buscándola, pero no estaba ahí, no en el cielo.  
Recordó que le había visto bajar, descender hacia el suelo…  
Si, ahí estaba, pero no estaba sola.  
Más figuras difusas le rodeaban.  
Hasta él llegó el desaliento y la tristeza que emanaba de la reunión ¿por qué sería?  
Vio como la figura que él había visto volar corría, alejándose de las demás… sintió en lo más profundo de él su llanto y su profunda tristeza…  
Luego, una ligera lluvia empezó a caer.  
Harry levantó la vista hacia arriba: no había nubes, pero caían gotas.  
El cielo se oscureció…  
Ya no podía distinguir nada a su alrededor…y un zumbido en su oreja, alguien pronunciando su nombre.  
Abrió los ojos, encontrándose de frente con una mirada llena de curiosidad y diversión.  
- Vamos Harry, está empezando a llover – dijo Sianna - ¿o quieres quedarte aquí para empaparte? – añadió al ver que éste no hacia esfuerzo para moverse.  
- Si, claro, hay que regresar a casa – le respondió de forma automática mientras se levantaba. No pensaba en los peligros de la oscuridad, en los árboles amenazantes que les rodeaban… no, ahora en lo único que pensaba era en aquella extraña visión, de él volando entre las nubes, de aquella figura que distinguiera en la lejanía…  
A mitad de camino, llevado casi a rastras por la pequeña, echó ligeramente la mirada atrás, hacia el prado donde habían estado antes: a causa del agua estaban desapareciendo los dibujos… más algo parecía resistir el envite de la lluvia. Una pequeña esfera con dos alitas a su lado.

La visión, si es que así podía llamarla, le hizo dar esa noche muchas vueltas en la cama. No encontraba posición en la que se sintiese a gusto. Además, el calor que hacia tampoco ayudaba mucho para que el sueño le susurrase. Vueltas y más vueltas. Preguntas y más preguntas.  
¿Cuándo acabaría todo aquello¿Cuándo descubriría todo lo que necesitaba saber?  
Se incorporó ligeramente, la débil luz de la luna se reflejaba en la madera del suelo. Apoyado en un brazo, observó las motas de polvo en la luz. Tan pequeñas, tan ligeras… Volando, volando como él lo había hecho. Inconscientemente, alargó una mano y tocó la luz, alborotando el conjunto. Tras unos segundos de desconcierto, la belleza plateada volvió a existir. Como quisiera ser como ella, ser libre y poder volar y surcar el aire sin nada lo impidiese…  
Se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Quería, ansiaba con toda su alma, ver el rostro de aquella persona que había distinguido volando con él. Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Tan conocida y tan misteriosa. Quería averiguar su identidad pues, y de eso estaba muy seguro, era la misma del otro sueño, aquella que pronunciaba su nombre con desesperada y profunda tristeza (el cómo no encontraba respuesta pero lo sabía, igual que sabía que era mago). Su rostro. Su cara. Su pelo. Todo le era desconocido… tan sólo tenía su voz y una ligera figura en la lejanía.  
Sin que se diese cuenta, al fin, el sueño llegó a él… y Morfeo, el señor del sueño, esa vez fue compasivo con aquella persona que buscaba incesantemente respuestas a sus preguntas. Pero la compasión también llegó trayendo de la mano algo que averiguaría más adelante. No se da algo por nada a cambio…

_Supo que era un sueño antes incluso de abrir los ojos.  
No había duda de que lo estaba haciendo.  
No conocía lugar más fantástico y maravillosos que aquel. Tan increíblemente hermoso y placentero, con los colores radiantes y resplandecientes. Era un sueño, no había lugar a duda.  
Y la confirmación total vino cuando vio ondularse ligeramente a los árboles, un movimiento casi imperceptible pero que había recorrido de extremo a extremo el lugar… y a sí mismo también.  
Cuando asimiló toda la belleza que le rodeaba, percibió que también se escuchaban cantares de pájaros, alegres trinos que contagiaban alegría y borraban la tristeza. Allí no había cabida para la maldad, aquel era un lugar al que se podía denominar como paraíso, si aquello podría existir en algún rincón del tiempo.  
Harry cerró los ojos, queriendo disfrutar así más de todas las sensaciones agradables que le rodeaban, de la despreocupación y de la contagiosa paz que emanaba de todo el lugar. Lo consiguió: logró que nada le preocupase, que casi se sintiese uno con el lugar, que se fundiese con él.  
Pero algo faltaba.  
Si, allí algo faltaba.  
Era ella.  
Todavía con los ojos cerrados, recordó su voz, recordó la figura difusa que distinguiera entre las nubes.  
Deseaba tanto verla, encontrarse con ella, secarle sus lágrimas… decirle que estaba bien…decirle que siempre estaba a su lado… que nunca se separarían…  
Poco a poco, empezó a distinguir entre sus párpados cerrados una figura, tumbada en una cama. Con expresión de pena. Su roja cabellera se esparcía sobre la almohada. Sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas derramadas. Si, era ella. Ya la había encontrado.  
Movió la mano hacia ella, queriendo tocarla, pero algo le detuvo antes… unos segundos antes de que sus dedos tocasen su mejilla.  
- Querido niño – una voz le había hecho detener el movimiento – Querido niño – volvió a repetir aquella voz que no parecía ni joven ni vieja, ni alegre ni triste, enigmática y conocida – Querido niño. Hay normas… reglas que se han de cumplir. No puedes traspasar la frontera. No puedes hacer que ella la traspase – y Harry supo que eso es lo que sucedería si la tocase, que su ligero contacto permitiría que se encontrasen en aquel bosque de sus sueños… sueños que compartirían – Hay normas y deben mantenerse. – Volvió a decir la voz, como si hubiese leído su pensamiento – Quien las rompe sólo encontrará castigo… y sufrimiento… perderá todo aquello que ha conseguido… sus recuerdos, su vida… se fundirá en uno con la nada y dejará de ser… Y es algo que no puedo permitir que ocurra. Querido niño, el Destino es más importante que el Amor… - continúo diciendo la voz, pero Harry sólo había llegado a escuchar la primera parte de aquello, pues la sola visión de aquel rostro, de aquella joven… le había perturbado el corazón. Tenía que tocarle, ayudarle a encontrarse con él. Volver a estar juntos… una vez más…  
Sin hacer caso a la voz, movió la mano ligeramente y acarició su mejilla dulcemente, como una ligera brisa. Tan dulce y tan delicadamente como una pluma. La muchacha se estremeció… y, todavía dormida, levantó su mano hasta el lugar donde él le había tocado y pronunció un nombre en sueños… su nombre.  
- No sabes lo que has hecho – dijo la voz rodeándole, en un ligero tono de reproche, aunque no poseyera propietario. Después, tal y como había aparecido se fue… pero Harry supo que la volvería a escuchar… y esa vez no habría escapatoria posible para sus reproches.  
Desechando esos funestos pensamientos, bajó la mirada hacia la figura dormida. La observaba con ternura, estudiaba cada rasgo que poseía, tal y como había hecho con una fotografía. Quería despertarla pero tampoco perturbar la paz que tenía. Quería decirle algo pero tampoco quería despertarla y así poder estar ahí, observándola en silencio. Quería tantas cosas y no se podía decidir por ninguna.  
Un ligero estremecimiento terminó con su indecisión pues cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba de nuevo en el bosque… en aquel paraíso lleno de brillante colorido y paz… y no se encontraba solo: ahí, frente a él, en la mullida y tierna hierba, se encontraba ella. Seguía dormida, inmensa en la tranquila inconsciencia. Durmiendo placidamente. Tal y como la había visto en la cama, en aquel lugar tan lejano. Tan lejos antes, tan cerca ahora. Se agachó, con cuidado, a su lado. Queriendo observar con detalle aquel rostro tan profundamente querido y amado. Podría pasarse así, mirándola, mil millones de años. Observándola dormir a su lado. Despacio, se aproximó, y ligeramente le apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía por encima de la frente. Rojo pelo, tan parecido al de su madre, tan amado como el de ella. El amor era un sentimiento incomparable y no se podría describir en unas pocas palabras. _

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó así observándola, estando a su lado sin dejarse notar? No podía decir cuánto. Quizás mucho, quizás fuera miles de minutos. O quizás fueran unos pocos segundos… que le habían parecido una eternidad y un suspiro. Podría pasarse horas y horas en esa posición, apoyado con un brazo en la hierba y observándola dormir dulcemente. Podría pasarse siglos y no cambiaría nada. Aunque… como bien se sabe, todo tiene su final, y el de aquel sueño que embargaba a la joven llegaba a su término.  
La muchacha parpadeó ligeramente, tal y como hacia siempre al despertar… pero esta vez fue diferente, esta vez no vio enfrente el cielo a través de la ventana, no escuchó el ruido de la casa, no escuchó el alboroto de los platos, cubiertos y demás utensilios del desayuno. No. Esta vez, al abrir los ojos indecisos al nuevo día, vio la visión que nunca había esperado volver a ver. Luchando contra el sentimiento de despertar y encontrar que todo fuera, al fin y al cabo, un sueño, una ilusión, o el de cerrar los ojos y olvidar para no seguir ilusionándose con ideas imposibles. No era posible. No, sencillamente no podría ser, le habían dicho que ya no existía, que había muerto, desaparecido para siempre… pero no, ahí estaba él, a su lado, sonriéndole… Y la sensación de su mano encima de su mejilla era tan real… tan tangible. Notaba su ligero peso. No podía ser un sueño o una ilusión porque… porque éstas no se podían tocar, no existían. Y él… él existía. Estaba ahí, a su lado, junto a ella.  
Movió ligeramente la cara, haciendo que el contacto entre la mano de él y su cara fuera más real, notarle más a su lado. Notar más su realidad. Si, no había ninguna duda. Era real. Y él… sonreía al ver sus dudas, pues habían sido las propias al verla aparecer en el lugar.  
- Si es un sueño… no… no quiero despertar… nunca… – susurró ella mirándole, dejándose sumergirse en aquellos dos pozos verdes que le miraban con verdadero y profundo amor.  
- Ni yo – le contestó Harry, acercándose más a ella, abrazándole con desesperación. Demostrando que era real, demostrando que ella era real, que ambos lo eran… y que estaban juntos – Y si lo es, es el sueño más agradable que he tenido, mi querida Ginny – añadió y luego, tras mirarla a los ojos, sus labios, sedientos de amor como los de ella, se reencontrasen… habían pasado tanto tiempo separados, pocos días para ella desde que él se despidiesen hacia un futuro incierto, pocos días y toda una vida… igual que para él…  
Pero, como si de una maldición se tratase, cuando se encontraban en la cúspide del beso, una ráfaga invisible les rodeó… y cuando ambos abrieron los ojos ya no se encontraban juntos: habían regresado a sus respectivos lugares de origen… pero ya ninguno de los dos estaba triste pues sabían que existía un lugar donde se podrían encontrar, lejos de todo, lejos de cualquier lugar y a la vez cerca. Si, se encontrarían en aquel bosque tan increíblemente real y maravilloso. Se encontrarían en sus sueños, sueños que serían reales para ambos cuando despertasen pues todavía sentirían el agradable tacto de los otros labios en los propios.

Harry despertó. Todavía seguía sintiendo en sus labios el dulce sabor del amor. No quería abrir los ojos, queriendo seguir recordando aquel prado, aquel bosque, aquella persona que estaba con él allí. Seguía queriendo disfrutar de ese increíble momento. Seguir pensando que seguía allí, con ella. Con Ginny. Una sonrisa permanecía en su rostro: recordaba absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido relativo al amor que se profesaban. Desde la primera vez que se vieran, allá en el lejano tiempo, en una estación, en sus primeros días tras descubrir que era mago (que pequeña pero decidida era entonces, que fuerza irradiaba la niña a sus escasos diez años), hasta el reconocimiento del mutuo amor, a su primer beso, la sensación de ser únicos en el universo, de sentir que sólo existían ellos dos y nadie más.  
Cuantos años y cuantas aventuras habían sucedido desde entonces y hasta ahora.  
Y supo, en medio del recordatorio de su vida, que si ahora estaban separados era por su causa, por él, porque había decidido protegerla, alejarse de ella y de todos para que el Mal no les alcanzase. Por fortuna lo había logrado, pero por desgracia, el Mal le había encontrado demasiado pronto y había… ¿muerto? No, muerto no era la palabra, pues Harry se sentía muy vivo, extremadamente vivo. Si estuviera muerto, entonces no estaría así ¿verdad?  
Esa duda empezó a crecer en su interior¿estaba o no muerto?  
Por una parte sentía que no era así que, si se pellizcaba notaba el dolor, que si hacia alguna esfuerzo notaba el cansancio… pero, por otra parte… recordaba el rayo asesino acercándose a él, recordaba el dolor en su pecho, recordaba su caída a la oscuridad del no retorno…recordaba que nadie había sobrevivido a la muerte. Bueno, en realidad nadie excepto él había eludido la sentencia final del hechizo mortífero, pero aquello había sido a causa de la protección de su madre, de su sacrifico Y esa protección había dejado de existir tras el renacimiento de Voldemort, cuando le pudo tocar sin dañarse, al hacerse inmune a esa barrera del amor.  
Entonces, si ya no existía ni tenía esa protección¿significaba eso que el rayo había acabado con él¿Qué había muerto? Pero no, no podía ser. No era posible. Sentía que estaba vivo. Muy alejado de la vida que había tenido y de ese mundo pero vivo al fin y al cabo ¿o no?  
Más preguntas, más preguntas a su mente.  
Cada vez que encontraba una respuesta, mil dudas más le acechaban.

Se incorporó de la cama, sintiéndose muy confuso. Nunca hasta entonces se había preguntado realmente si estaba o no muerto. Si el lugar donde se encontraba no era en realidad un lugar de paso hacia la otra vida, un intermedio. Allí, donde el tiempo jugaba a su antojo con la vida de las personas que le habitaban, donde un segundo podría ser un año y donde un año se podía resumir en un segundo. Tan extraño. Tan increíblemente misterioso.  
Con cuidado, se acercó hacia la mesa (¿sería realidad todo lo que estaba viviendo¿Sería acaso una ilusión que la vivía como si fuera una verdad?) Pero pronto, el sabor de la leche le empezó a despejar todas las dudas: no era un sueño, ni una ilusión, no era nada de eso, sino que ocurría en realidad. Sentado como estaba en esa rústica mesa de madera (como todo en la cabaña, donde todo se había obtenido de lo que la naturaleza les daba), escuchó las risas y dos voces alegres. Y entonces lo supo, supo que lo que estaba viviendo en aquel lugar era todo real pues… sólo la vida está llena de alegrías y tristezas. Sólo la vida tenía sabor agridulce, como aquella leche que estaba tomando.  
Dejando a un lado el vaso, dejó que sus ojos se perdieran en el cielo que observaba a través de la ventana¿Qué estaría pasando en aquel otro lugar al que pertenecía¿Qué es lo qua había cambiado desde su ausencia¿De que manera le estaban echando de menos? Y… ¿Cuándo lograría regresar? Ahora recordaba todo, absolutamente todo. Después de que se despertase de su primer encuentro con Ginny había recuperado la memoria completa. Había, incluso, recordado sus últimos instantes antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad más completa, tras el encuentro del rayo asesino. Aunque… todavía le quedaba una cuestión por resolver y era ¿Cómo había escapado a la muerte, una vez más?  
Preguntas y más preguntas.  
Pero ahora ya no se agobiaba por la cantidad de interrogantes que tenía pues sabía que, en un lugar dentro de sus sueños, siempre podría encontrar su paraíso particular donde, por unos instantes, poder volver a verla, poder consolarla y poder, de alguna manera, ser parte del mundo que había dejado atrás y al que, algún día, regresaría. ¿Cuando? Ni él mismo lo sabía pero, de eso no había ninguna duda, algún día lo haría… ¿o no?

-------------------------

_Espero que les hay gustado  
Y gracias por leer :D_

-------------------------

**Contestaciones**

Como siempre, gracias, gracias, gracias miles por estar ahí, por leer y por opinar :)Ahora si, a ponerse al día y a dar agradecimientos individuales :) Ya saben que les quiero muchooo.  
Pd: Estaba ya terminando de contestar los reviews de los capitulos 15 y del especial y me he dado cuenta de que me faltaban los del capi 14 XD Vaya, que menudo lio de cabeza tengo en estos momentos, jejeje, asi que los he ido añadiendo y contestando lo mejor que he podido XD Besos y disculpenme por la tardanza de nuevo ;D

**Celina** > Capitulo 15 Hola guapetona. Espero que por ahí no haya mucho calor auqneu, buieno, seguro que lo hay porque por aquí, yo al menos, me estoy derritiendo viva XD Y más que todavía no he podido ir ni un misero día a la piscina o a algun lugar, si me he pasado encerrada en la biblioteca, en casa, en la universidad y demás. Vaya, que mi "curso" todavía no ha terminado. El martes 11 me dicen si he aprobado, asi que a cruzar los dedos y a ver… y luego, la entrega del proyecto fin de carrera, que era ese mismo día pero por causas… será más adeñlante, pero ya está, ya está viendose el final que es lo más importante, jejje. Espero que tu final de curso fuera estupendo y que los meses de verano te los pases fenomenal (y vaya, si que tienes lios con los alumnos… yo estoy en una uni semi-privada y nada de nada, que más que los profesores abran las manos, las cierran XD que no quieren que nos vayamos de alii y que sigamos pagando y pagando… pero los más afortunados ya estamos casi en las puertas y no veas el alivio que es eso XD) Ah, y sobretodo no te agobies (más de los que estás) que ya verás, que cuando no nos demos cuenta ya estamos las dos con el titulillo y no nos lo creeremos XD Que tiemble el mundo en general, jajaja.  
A ver, que ya desvariamos mucho y eso no puede ser (Qué raro ¿no? XD) Sobre el capi pues que te puedo contar, efectivamente no está muerto, y se encuentra en un lugar entre la realidad y los sueños, en una delgada línea, un sitio intermedio… como ha llegado allí y porqué, ya pronto se explicará :D y… si puede salir, tambien XD  
Ah y gracias por decir que disfrutas mucho con mis historias, te lo agradezco mucho, muchisimo. No sé cuando empece a inventar, quizas desde siempre, pero no conozco día en que no deje de imaginar, y soñar, y viir mil y unas aventuras en las que la vida es en colores :D Y no veas lo que me gustaría ser menos hiperactiva mentalmente (sobretodo por los examenes) pero bueno, asi son las cosas y hay que aceptarlas, jajajaja. De nuevo, me hace inmensamente feliz tus palabras de aliento.  
Muchos besitos y que el verano sea lleno de alegrias y felicidad, fuera los problemas y bienvenido el descanso :D (en la medida en que se pueda ;D)

**carolagd **> Capitulo 15 Saludos carola! Si, me imaginaba que eras tú :D Una de mis queridas "niñas" del foro (vaya fastidio con el cierre… auqneu ya llevaban avisando a través de las mil y una diabluras que nos hacian ¿no? Aunque lo de cerrarlo sin avisar eso es… sin palabras) En fin, al menos nos quedarán estos lares para desvariar y leer y divertirse un rato ¿verdad, jejeje.  
Me alegra que te hayas ido acordando de todo :D, aunque también, por eso puse el (tono ironico) "pequeño" (fin tono irónico) resumen XDDD si es que incluso yo tuve que repasar las ultimas cosas porque no me acordaba XD (y eso que tengo la estructura en la cabeza, pero chiquilla, que mi cabeza es un lio tambien XD) Espero verte más por aquí (auqneu no te preocupes, leer cuando quieras, escribe cuando quieras, y desvaria cuanto quieras XDDD… no, aquí no se pone una pistola en la cabeza para que se opine, jajajja) Ah, y que te siga gustando la historia tambien. Muchos besitos, besitos, besitos.

**Sabrina** > Hola mi querida numero 100 ! Si, acabo de mirar y efectivamente, el review numero 100 es el tuyo. Que gran sonrisa, que gran alegria, que gran gracias para ti y para todos los que han ido opinando, opinais y seguis opinando :D Ya mi neurona está discurriendo a ver que se puede hacer ¿alguna sugerencia, jejeje (bueno, lo de que mi neurona está pensando… siempre, que la musa no le deja tranquila XD vaya pareja que forman, jajjaaj)  
Bueno, a por el comentario de los capitulos que si no veo que ya empezamos a dewsvariar y eso no es bueno ¿o si? XDDD.  
Capitulo 14 Jejje, gracias por los reviews, se ve que el capitulo lioso fue muy lioso XD Sobre lo de la imagen del futuro, efectivamente, habeis acertado muchos (contenta me puse :D) Si, es "algo" que va a suceder (y es más, en el capi 16 hay una referencia más a ello XD) Sobre en que parte ocurrira, si dentro de poco o no, no te puede responder, pero eso si, jejeje, queria poner algo para que veais que no soy muy mala (¿no? XD) y que Harry regresará ¿sano y salvo? XD Ya se verá XD. Y no, sobre si va a ver más imágenes del futuro, creo que de momento no, que su paso por ese "extraño lugar" ha terminado ya puesto que ahora está ya en las "Tierras de Ensueño" XD Las demás escenas y demás (padres de Neville) tienen parte de relacion con lo que está pasando ;D sólo que ya se verá la conexión más adelante, jejje Sobre lo de subir pronto o no los capitulos, siento no poder tener mucho control con ello puesto que la "vida real" a veces es muy mala y, además, con lo "corto" que son, eso tambien influye ¿no? XDD Ah, y siento tambien no haberte podido realizar el deseo de cumpleaños (felicidades miles, felicidades, felicidades… auqneu sea un poco retrasado XD pero ya se dice "más vale tarde que nunca" XD, espero que me sepas disculpar :P Pasatelo muy bien con los 22, que no sabes la envidia de esa edad que ya no podré volver a tener XD (el 21 de mayo cumplí y buff, vaya lata de añadir un numero más XD… aunque bueno, de edad mental parece que sigo siendo igual, asi que poco hemos cambiado, jajaja)  
Ahora, al segundo review del capitulo 14 XD (vaya, que ganas de volver a leer XD) Gracias de nuevo :D Espero que los examenes te hayan ido estupendamente (y si los siguyes teniendo, que sean faciles y no te agobien mucho ;D) Me alegra que conozcas a los autores que te puse (creo que fueron unos cuantos ¿no? Me imagino que si, que cuando me pongo a hablar y escribir no paro XD, como siempre) Justo ahroa estoy con uno de Pratcher XD ("Tiempos interesantes"… de los 15 que tengo, el unico que me faltaba por leer XD), además, con uno de ciencia ficcion y otro de fantasia XD Si, vale, que no puedo estar con uno solamente… así de revuelta está mi musa y unica neurona XD (y ahroa me pregunto yo ¿Cómo sigo cuerda…? si es que alguna vez lo he estado jajjaja) Pasamos ya al siguiente XD  
Review cap 15 Jejej, si, un poco lio XD pero menos que el anterior ¿no? XD (espero que si) Sólo me falto decir que es lo que le está pasando a Harry "a la vez" que al resto (… bueno, a la vez… o ya se verá cómo XD) No podía "cortarlo" ni "contarlo" antes, y justo ahroa era el momento XD ¿No queriais que apareciera Harry? Pues ya está con "nosotros" un poquillo XD  
Efectivamente, tienes razón :D Está todavía en las Tierras de Ensueño (;D busca lo que significa en el diccionario ;D) sólo que ahí no les pueden encontrar… están en los limites, en una especie de frontera ;) Y salir… ahhhh, salir ya veremos que sucede, pero si, "saben" que está ahí, que se esconde de "ella" y que…Lo que dices (cito textualmente) "Tambien dice que pasaron 6 semanas, pero si todavia estan en "la forntera de la realidad", puede que no halla pasado tanto tiempo"… tienes mucha razón ;D y lo verás confirmado además con el siguiente capitulo (16) sobre ciertos hechos que suceden en la "realidad" de nuestros magos y con Harry (piensa ¿no hubo unos sueños donde Ginny "vio" a Harry¿Cuántos dias habian pasado ;D?) Puede que pase mucho tiempo alli, y puede que poco… ya veremos cuantos son en realidad… dentro de poco ¿o no? XD Lo de entrar, la forma de entrar, digamos que tiene relacion en parte con lo que sucedió en el capitulo anterior (si, si, el lioso) y con ciertas "voces"… Ah, y hay una persona que tiene muchas de estas respuestas y se las calla (que mala que es XD) Veremos si le podemos "tirar" de la lengua para saberlas nosotros XD  
Sobre la escena de Harry llegando a la Torre… pues no me acuerdo muy bien en que me inspiré XD (el libro que dices, mejor dicho, la saga… ¡no me la he leido XD! Es una de las tantas que tengo en la "pila de futuras lecturas pero no a mano" XD) Creo que fue más bien la mano de mi musa, que en cuanto me descuido mete la zarpa y crea escenas tan irreales y fantasticas como esas… y lo que me gustan :D (escenas no planeadas, o si lo son, muy modificadas en el momento de lo que habi pensado xD)  
Y otra cita textual "las lagramis de las que hablaba cuando se estaba "despertando" eran de Ginny" puede que por ahi te acerques un poco a la respuesta… si es que os voy entrenadno y las pistas sutiles ya las vais encontrando muy bien ;D Felicidades! Y si, aún habra que siguir esperando un poquillo ¿o no? Ya veremos  
Ay, niña, no me digas que tus uñas sufren mucho, pobrecilla… si es que es malo para la salud el leer este fic, como he podido comprobar, jajjaaj (nota musa: no hagas caso a esta loca, que está muy mal de la cabeza… XD)  
Sobre lo de mi carrera pues… si todo va bien (y espero que en el siguiente capitulo lo confirme :D) estoy terminando, terminando (cojamos aire XD) "Ingenieria Tecnica de Informatica de Sistemas" (expulsemos aire XD) Y ya estoy con el proyecto fin de carrera… vaya, lo que se dice que terminadon y rozando el titulo con las manos XD Si, aunque ya va siendo hora, que ya son unos añitos, jajjaa (uno pocos más que los que llevo escribiendo XP)  
Nos vemos, espero que prointico y suerte en tus examanes, en tu vida en general y en todo lo que te propongas :D Ah, y acuerdate del "premio" por ser la numero 100 :D  
Besitos miles!  
Pd: Si, parece que en cuanto me "lanzó" a escribir no paro XD Besos, besos

**Liessa Metallium **Muchas gracias mi querida "vampiresa" ;D ¿Qué tal por las "alturas"? Espero que bien, muy bien, que ya me contarás que tal los examenes y todo lo demás ;D Y si, ya sabes que soy mala, muy mala… pero luego les doy muy buenas recompensas ¿no:P Y lo de la tardanza… si es que la "real life" es muy mala para la salud :P Espero que a partir de ahora pueda poner historia más seguido, que merezco unas muy buenas vacaciones después de estos últimos meses en los que no existia mucho yo misma :P (lo que andaba por ahí con mi cuerpo no era yo mucho XD, que los examenes y dema´s hacen estragos XD)  
Un besico muy grande, grande, grande y feliz verano!

**Dark Lady Evans** Hola relinda :D ¿Qué tal te va todo? Espero que bien, que los estudios y demás esté estupendamente… Ah, y ya sabes, que ni te tienes que disculpar por tardar más oi menos XD, es más, con lo "lenta" que es la que escribe no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, jejeje. Y mientras estés por aquí… ya sabes que me alegra y contenta mucho no, muchisimo :D Y gracias, gracias, gracias miles, que tambien sabes que nunca me cnsaré de decirlo y repetirlo, y repetirlo y repetirlo XD  
Sobre el capi 14 (uhm… el primero de los de Harry XD) si, efectivamente, no estás viuda, ni tu ni nadie, jejeje, pero no era plan de chafar la sorpresa… auqneu a veces mi lengua se "desaptapar un poquillo" XD Ahora… a ver cuanot tarda nuestro "chico" en "arreglar todo" XD  
Si, son escenas del futuro ¿cercano¿lejano? Ya se verá XD… pero al menos sabemos que regresa ¿a salvo:p Ay, pero que mala que soy ¿verdad? XDD Voldemort… pues que se le va a hacer, que el Mal no se vence tan fácilmente y, bueno, si Harry logró "escapar" de la muerte a causa de una "fuerza poderosa" el malo malisimo igual (pero que malo que es… y a ver, la proxima vez habra que apartarle de las tinieblas un ratico mñas grande… más o menos hasta que esté vencido ¿no? XD) Lo de dejar de nuevo viudas… bufff, a eso no te puedo responder… ya se leerá XD  
Jajjaa, pobrecillo Snape, si es que ya sabemos todos que lo que hizo estuvo mal, muy mal… a ver que sucede en el septimo libro que como JK no me dé una buena explicación… uhm.. mejor me callo pero en mi cabeza hay un monton de maldiciones y hechizos eternos de tortura XD (por cierrto, que la "escena" del cuadro con Minerva la pensé para otra historia y después aparecío tambien por aquí XD si es que… mi musa es muy mala, mala, mala XD Y si, guarda tus instintos asesinos para tu fic (biennn, ya tengo vacaciones, ya me puedo poner al dia de esa historia… que me ha dado un poquillo fuerte por fic… digamos… oscuros XD)  
Y uhm… un libro… uhm… a ver, a ver si te escucha alguien por ahí XD (pero aún así, yo creo que seguiré dando la lata por aquí, que a mi musa le gusta tambien esto, jajja. Ay, pero que loca y mal de la cabeza estoy XD) Y bueno, lo de fabulosa escibiendo (aquí ya está empezando a cambiar de color mi pelo porque de la cara ya la tengo eternamente roja XD)… tambien que tengo buenisimos lectores :D y eso es una gran parte de que siga y siga aporreando teclas sin parar, jajaja.  
Creo que ya va siendo hora de empezar con el comentario del capi 15 XD (es decir, el primero de las Tierras de Ensueño XD) Gracias, gracias, gracias… ya sabes, no me canso de repetirlo XD Y te vuelvo a decir, que no hace falta que te diculpes… que con tal de que leas y te guste ya estoy contenta :D (además, sé que estás por aquí y espero tu comentario como un gran regalo :D) Jejej, lo de imprimir pues creo que no te lo aconsejo mucho XD que de un tiempo a esta parte los capis son de 12 hojas minimo XD (y eso es mucha tinta XD) Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia de amor XD… si es que no sabes bien que sorpresas nos depara el fic (muchas, variadas e inesperadas, ya lo sabes bien XD) Y… duerme, que hay que dormir y descansar mucho, que no se puede estar hasta esas horas despierta XD  
Y siii, ya llegamos al ulitmo capitulo (el de las "tomas falsas" XD) Como bien puse (creo, auqneu ya no me fio mucho de mi memoria XD) tuvo la mayor parte de la culpa los examenes y el fin de curso XD si es que… ya se sabe, el estudiar es malo para la salud (mental XD) Mira lo que me hizo imaginar, jajjaaj, Lo bueno, que me ayudaba a desconectar un rato… y cualquiera que me viese caminar por la calle cuando estaba imaginando… si, creo que hubiera llamado al manicomio, que lo de hablar y reirse sola no creo que sea muy normal XD JEjej, sipi, tres años, buff, como ha cambiado mi vida en general (y quien quisiera volver a esos años XD) si casi no me lo creia yo 0.0 y tuve que mirar varias veces hasta cerciorarme que efectiuvamente eran tres años 0.0 (me siento un poco vieja ahora XD) Jeje, si, los gemelos fueron uan gran ayuda XD, y si te digo un secreto, me encantan :D además, muchas de sus escenas "salen" solas… es que su carácter es irrepetible XD  
Lo de inspirarse, de donde, como, buff, difícil pregunta (Lily apoya la barbilla en la mano y empieza a pensar… uy, o intenta pensar XD… que a estas alturas las neuronas han montado un fiesta en el Caribe y ella no está invitada XD) Ahora si, en serio… la respuesta es que… ni yo misma lo sé XD ni idea, creo que de tanto leer (demasiado, lo pienso yo misma tambien) y que es una via de escape y que… buff… lo reconozco, que me encanta imaginar y escibir, y dejarme llevar por la letras y las palabras que aparecen de la nada… (vaya, creo que eso ha sonado muy "serio"… no lo tengas en cuenta, jajaja XD)  
Jejeje, sobre la sugerencia de acercarte a Harry… uhhmmm… no sabes bien la que se está preparando para la segunda parte del "espaectaculo" XD ya verás, ya verás XD (el día, tambien está por ver, pero espero que pronot, que ahroa ya tengo tiempo libre, biennnnn)Y si, tambien los siguientes capitulso creo que la espera será mucho menor XD (crucemos los dedos XD)  
Y para nada me aburres, ya sabes que no, es más, que me encanta leer los comentarios largos, largos, largos. No me aburro de leerlos y, buff, ya ves, que me "paso" un poquillo en las contestaciones pero es que después de tanto tiempo, hay "mono" XD  
Un besico muy, muy, muy grande y espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo :D

**Oli **Muchisimas, muchisimas gracias :D Por leer y por dejar el comentario, me alegro mucho que te puedas sentir "dentro" de la historia :D Es una cosa muy bella que digan eso ;) Y más que te guste el fic y mi manera de escibir (ay, que ya estoy con los coloretes medio encendidos XD y a este paso, cuando acabe voy a durar una semana asi XD) muchas gracias de nuevo y espero verte por aquí (y que te siga guistando la historia tambien XD) Muchos besos.

**SabriWeasley** Hola guapetona! Que alegria verte por aqui :D (espero que pronto llegues a este capitulo, aunque aún te faltan unos cuantos, más de la mitad del fic XD) Nada, ya esperaré a leer tu comentario o, a ver, a ver si nos "vemos" por Messenger como las ulitmas veces ;D Y ya me contarás que tal los trabajos y los examnes, que estoy a la espera de que todo te haya salido estupendamente (te lo mereces, ya sabes ;D) Un gran besico y que te lo pases muy bien en las vacaciones que tengas ;D Besos miles

**LoOnY-LuNaTiC-GiRl **(comentario cap 14) Saludos! Espero que para cuando llegues a esta parte de la historia todo se haya arreglado y solucionado a las mil maravillas (me pone muy triste ver que tengas problemas :(… espero que no sean muy graves y que, aunque sean feos y desastrosos, siempre tengan una solucion… y no te preocupes, siempre hay una pequela esperanza brillando incluso en el lugar más oscuro ;D) Ah, y no te preocupes por estar al día o no de las historias, lo importante eres tú, solamente tú ;D  
Y, jejej, si, efectivamente, esto son locas ideas XD… (no sabes bien lo locas que son… cuando llegues a este capitulo ya te habras hehco una leve idiea XD) Jajjaa, lo de actualizar más o menos que el otro XD uy, no lo digas muy alto, que ha habido veces que… si, he tardado un poquillo mucho XD  
Mcuhos besos, besos, besos y te mando mucha energia postivia para que todo en la vida te vaya fenomenal y… ya sabes, la vida es como una montaña rusa, después de una bajada, hay una subida ;)

**vkwood** (Capi 14) Saludos! Jejeje, si, lo de la trrama liosa (sobre todo en este capitulo) creo que va a ser muy común XD pero como bien dices, como os tengo acostumbrados XD… y cada vez más vais siendo avispados y se "encuentran" las cosillas ocultas e importantes XD  
Si, los de las sorpresas… tengo unas cuantas más escondidas por la manga XD Pero si, lo de Alice y el padre de Neville creo que nadie se lo esperaba xD Jejje, si, esperemos que a la tercera sea la vencida (¿ves? Pronto se ven relaciones ocultas XD… si es a veces la respuesta más sencilla es la correcta XD  
Lo de la etapa depre del fic…si, como dije poco a poco va desapareciendo y creo que empezamos una que me gusta a mi mucho y que es de "esperanza" :D (aunque bueno, siemrpe habra alguna que otra lagirma y demás, que la vida, por desgracia, es agridulce)  
Gracais por preguntar :D Sobre mi vida, pues aquí vamos acabando la carrera XD (ingeniera tecnica de informatica XD) a falta del proyecto fin de carrera (sii, siii, el fin, fin de carrera, el titulo rozandolo con los dedos XD) Hay ganas, muchas ganas, pero tambien no, porque eso significa que ya estaré "oficialmente" en la vida adulta y eso de crecer… bufff. Pero en fin, asi es la vida xD Y de trabajo, pues de moemtno nada (crucemos los dedos, que quiero tener vacaciones muy buenas hasta septiembre) pero igual que los estudios, quiero tener trabajo y no quiero tenerlo XD Ay, el dinero es lo que teien XD ¿Y tú? Ya veo ue ocupadilla. N ote preocupes por lo de no saber cocinar ni nada, que enseguida se aprende XD (y si no, las comidas preparadas van muy bien XD y la comida que te puedas llevar de casa y demás XD) Te lo dice alguien que ha estado tres años viviendo fuera de casa… y XD al final hay unas ganas de estar en casa pero cuando "vuelves" lo unico que deseas es volver a estar viviendo lejos XD (¿Quién nos entiende XD?) Ahroa, pues de nuevo en casica, y acostumbrarse de nuevo a todo ;D Ya me contarás que has elegido (las dos carreras suenan muy bien, veo que te gusta ayudar a las personas de alguna forma ;D) Y no te asutes, que la uni parece muy mala y en el fondo es un pedazo de pan ;D (eso si, los examenes no entrán en esa deficnicion, jajaja) Lo del comentario largo… bueno, si eso era largo, mis contestaciones no sé como denominarlas, jajja. Muchos besicos y suerte con todo lo que te propongas ;D  
Pd: lo de la cabaña… pues en el siguiente capi se explica… ya sabes que aquí las cosas siempre tienen explicación, jejej, auqneu no lo parezca en un principo XD

**Mariet Malfoy Snape** > Hola! BUff, viendo la longitud de los reviews creo que te voy a aburrir un ratico bien gfrande XD (pero ya sabes que te lo agradezco, me encanta leer comentarios largos, y largos, y largos XD… y no me aburro de desvariar mucho XD… espero que no te aburra mucho a ti XD)  
Bien, creo que tendremos que empezar por uno… y como es lógico, pues por el primero ¿no? XD (aunque si quieres, se pod´ria empezar por el ultimo o por orden cambiado XD, jajja, ay, pero que mal estoy de la cabeza… y más después del rato, largo rato, que llevo contestando, asi que no te asustes si ves alguna incoherencia –más de las que normalemtne aparecen XD) Uhm… si, creo que vamos empezando ya XD  
Capitulo 14 Si, efectivamente, es una gran lucha la que tiene (Harry) y que las dos personas que más le aman le ayuden a encontrar el capmino de regreso y no al "olvido" es muy bonito (me encantó esa escena… y, bueno, al final no introduje un par de cosas más, pero tal ocmo está me encanta :D) Sobre la cara que van a poner todo cuando regrese… sólo te puedo decir que va a ser muyyy "espectacular" (la tengo escrita incluso antes de que se "despidiesen" XD y no ha cambiado mucho…y es otra de las escenas que me encanta leer… a ver cuando le toca el turno y disfrutais vosotras con ella XD… por cierto, que cuando sucederá… es algo que he ido dicieindo y dejando caer pistas, pero ya sabes, que son muy sutiles que hay que ir con una gran lupa para encontrarlas XD, jejjee, soy mala, ya lo sé XD) Jeje, y lo que dices de "revivir" ¿Por qué? Si no está muerto XD (si, lo sé, soy mala, eso de haceros pasar por una tortura durante un tiempo XD pero tambien, en los comentarios siempre intentaba "escbullirme" de confirmar si estaba muerto o no XD) Ya verás, ya verás… espero que sea una escena muy… inolvidable ;D (y puede que sea más pronto de lo que podeis pensar ¿o no:P)  
Sobre Draco, pues si ;D Ya iba siendo hora de que nuestro "rubito" pensase un poco y se diese cuenta de que el camino ha sido erroneo hasta ese momento (cosa que creo que tambien ocurre en el sexto, que se da cuenta… auqneu después suceda lo que suceda (carita triste)) Otro que nos dará unas cuantas sorpresas ;D (en este capiutulo se van poniendo las bases para muchas cosas del "futuro"… cosas inesperadas :P)  
Pobrecillo Director, eso de que le odies XD… en fin, que pensandolo bien era un poco manipulador ¿no? XD pero eso es lo que hay, y sobre Snape… como digo por ahí atrás (ya no me acuerdo de a quien XD) espero que JK sepa dar una buena explicación a "ese" hecho (yo tengo la mia, pero quiero que me la confirme XD) y a ver que va a suceder a partir de ahroa XD Y… vaya¿unas lagrimiitas? Si, yo tamebien tengo que reconocerlo… si es que esas escenas son tan… tan sentimentales (y que Minerva da mucho juego en su nuevo papel :D)  
Voldemort… pues si, no está todo terminado pero creo que no va a ser pronto su "aparicion" ¿o no?... Sólo te puedo decir una cosilla "calma antes de la tempestad"… y en este caso, la calma va a venir coin muchas cosas felices… y que la mayoria todavía no ha saucedido, asi que aún nos faltan un tiempecillo de disfrutar de la paz ;) Y si, el amor puede contra todo… y no sabes lo cerca que estás de una respuesta… a veces los problemas más complicados tienen respuestas muy simples ;D (ademas, hay cierta escena en este capitulo que pertenece a la "batalla final" :P… a buscar XD… auqneu creo que con todas las pistas que te estoy dando enseguida la encontraras XD) Pero eso si, no te puedo decir como acabará XD Ya se leerá XD Jejje, disfruta con tu café… yo a estas horas de la noche (Lily mira la hora en el ordenador… ufff, mejor no haberlo hecho piensa un segundo después XD… y porque ahora todo el sueño al que no qeuria hacer caso ha llegado a ella XD La madrugada no es buena, jajjaa) Siiii, si, si, los padres de Neville están bien :D (las explicaciones científicas y medicas para más adelante… pero si, están vivtos y coleando XD…) Cuidado con tu corazon XD Si se pone asi por esto, no sé como se va a poner con cierta escena que etoy poensando, jejeje (jajaja, creo que me voy a ganar un bombon con "sorpresa" que no se puede dejar ocn la miel en los labios como estoy hacieno ¿verdad:P) Bueno, creo que voy a intentar no hablar de más, no vaya a ser que la proxima vez que escribas… tengas un hacha preparada para atacar a esta loca con tendencias suicidas (mejor dicho, con ganas de querer que la asesinen XD)  
A ver que más… pues ya sabes que me encanta leer tus largos y extensos comentarios y contestarlos, por supuesto :d (aunque eso implique que una parrafada como ésta porque los voy dejando y dejando hasta que me acuerdo de que tengo y quiero hacerlo XD) Me alegra que no sea la unica con tendencia a sonrojarse, ejjejej. Y bueno… ¿Qué tal vamos con la veintena? ;D Ay, quien quiesera volver a tenerla XD pero ya esa edad, para mi, está un poquillo lejos xD Como digo, disfruta, disfruta, y mucho (y si, parece que no, pero estar en "cierta" edad te hace ver las cosas de diferente manera… y la experiencia que tiewmbien cuenta, jajaja)  
Apuntados los consejos y sugerencias, y como ya estamos en vacaciones oficialmente, como hay tiempecillo libre, pues a leer un ratico largo XD Y no lo dudes, que ya notarás muy bien cuando lea tu/s fics (ya veré cuál elijo xD) que mis comentarios son bastante largos XD (bueno, como las contestaciones, que se pone una a escribir y no para XD… creo que se puede decir que es un "defecto profesional", jajajja)  
Y ahora, tras un trocito de choco balnco para calmar las penas y alegrarse un rato y recargar las pilas (buff, algo descargadas si que están XD) vamos al siguiente comentario que… en este caso es el del capi 15. Empecemos pues. Ohhh, no me digas que estás triste, joooo, que me entristezco yo tambien (parece que estos meses a nadie ha ido bien, que pena) pero espero que para ya mismo esté todo solucionado :D (y, buff, eso de que te ha alegrado ver el capitulos, gracias, gracias, gracias miles… auqneu tarde yo un poquillo, ya sabes que siempre estaré por aquí dando la lata XD) Sobre la longitud, pues no me puesto a mirar, pero creo que si, que da la sensación de ser más corto puesto que se centra sólo en un "arco argumental", es decir, en una historia, no sucede mucho más (la del "romance" tragico) quizas sea por eso que va más rapoido y es más intenso que parece cortito XD… Lo del final "feliz", si es que me dije a mi misma que basta ya de tristezas XD… a ver cuanto dura XD  
Sobre Harry… si, en este capitulo poco sucede con él, es más, está más centrado en los personajes nuevos XD, su historia, su pasado, jejej. Lo de los nombres, a mi tambien me encantan. No sé de dónde los asaque (bueno si, de mi loca cabeza, para que negarlo XD) el de la niña es de una historia que habia leido no hace mucho tiempo y el de la madre de otro libro y una medio adaptación… lo de los siginificados, pues ahroa mismo te puedo decir que el de la madre tiene uno (que no ha aparecido todavía, pero aparecerá :P) y el de la niña ya verás XD… Ah, y sobre la pronunciación, pues cuando me los imagino, quito la ulitma a de ambos, queda más sonoro XD (pero escritos me gustan asi XD… ay¿Quién me comprende XD?) La historia… hace tiempo que la habia imaginado, a la vez que a estos dos nuevos personajes… y su relacion con la historia XD (y ahora me pregunto yo ¿de que galaxia es mi musa, que no es normal XD?)  
Pobrecilla, espero que ya estés bien sobre tus "asuntos del corazón" Y no te preocupes, ni te entristezcas, que si ha pasado esto asi será por algo, y ya sabes, siemrpe hay que mirar hacia delante, aprender, disfrutar de la vida y de todo lo que nos sucede. Si no salió bien, significa que no era para ti, y que seguro, por ahí te estará esperando alguien auqneu no puedas reconocerlo todavía (vaya, ya me he puesto en plan filosofica XD) Pero ya sabes, que nunca hay que perder la esperanza y… sobre todo, estar enamorada de la vida y del amor, que eso es lo más importante (tal como yo lo estoy XD que si te cuento un secreto, de novios y eso hace tiempo que nada de nada XD… y ya ves, sigo enamorada del amor, que nunca hay que cerrarles las puertas, que cuando llegue, llegará, no hay que meterle prisa XD) Al menos, me alegro que ya estés mejorando, que comprendas que hay que seguir adelante, suceda lo que suceda :D (ay, y que colorada me has puesto al decir que lo "has comprendido" al leer el fic, gracias miles, aunque no me las merezco, que has sido tu solita la que ha comprendido :D)  
¿Qué si me ha gustado tu comentario? Como no va a gustarme, ya sabes que me encanta leerte y saber de ti y todo eso (y más, que cuando estaba un poco depre por los estudios, sólo con leer y releer las calidas palabras que me dejais, mi alegria vuelve a florecer :D)  
Uhm… creo que ya va siendo hora de pasar a la contestación del siguiente capitulo (anexo)  
Lo primero, no tienes que disculparte por la tardanza. Para nada. Ya lo sabes. Que sé que la vida real a veces nos absorbe de una manera que no hay forma de salir de su vorágine hasta muy tarde, y más, cuando hay en medio problemas de cualquier tipo (los amorosos suelen ser los más problematicos) y/ o estudios xD Veo y creo deducir por tus palabras que ya vamos abandonando y dejando atrás la tristeza y el desanimo (dime que si, dime que si)  
Efectivamente, esta nuestra historia (no mia, si no de todos, no sé que sería sin los lectores) ya ha cumplido la nada despreciable cifra de doce meses XD… quien me lo iba a decir a mi hace ese tiempo que a estas alturas todavía estamos donde estamos, jajjaa. Aunque eso si, espero poder terminarla antes de que salga la "versión oficial"… que quedan unos cuantos meses todavía XD Gracais, gracias, gracais… las palabras que dije (más bien dijeron los gemelos) son desde el corazón, porque las siento asi, porque las noto de esa forma. Como digo, sin los lectores no soy nada :D me dais animos para seguir aporreando las teclas sin parar :D  
Y si, jejje, las escenas muy simpaticas ¿verdad? Si es que los examenes y demás trabajos de fin de curso hacen ese efecto en mi XD Ya me tienes que imagninar riendome en la calle imaginando las tomas falsas (y en la cama XD) Si creo que no llamaron para meterme en un manicomio por muy poco, jajaja. Ah, y creo que tambien tiene parte de culpa los extras de los dvd, que no se pueden ver las tomas falsas sin pensar en las tuyas tambien XD (y si, habra segunda parte… espero que pronto XD… quizas dentro de unos capitulos, cuando corresponda… después de leer el ultimo capitulo, espero que encuentres "cierta" relacion con algunas de las tomas falsas XD si es que, aunque parezca que no, las cosas aquí sierre tienen relacion XD… vale, toy un poco loca y mal de la cabeza ¿no?)  
Sobre la consulta que haces… pues sin duda alguna acepto :D Puedes utlizar este fic, el anterior, o cualquiera de los mios. El que te apetezca. No hay condiciones, eso si, ya me dirás que pagina es o como va yendo todo que no sabes lo curiosa que soy XD  
Un gran besazo y… come mucho choco, choco (blanco o del color que quieras) que no sé si sabes que el chocolate las penas espanta XD) Hasta la proxima!  
Pd: Creo que me he psado un poquito con la contestación ¿no? XDDD

**kaily-gw** Hola mi "querida quimica" :D Jejje, a pesar de que creo que después de este review/ comentario tuvimos una de nuestas charlas XD no vas a ser menos y tambien vas a tener tu dosis de sonrojo XD Aquí no se salva nadie, jajajaj (risa diabolica) Y más, como no tenemos nuestro "simparico" foro (lease el adjeticon con el mayor tono ironico que se pueda imagniar) pues toca desvariar en lso capitulos (al paso que voy, creo que va a ser mismo numero de hojas del capitulo que de contestacione XD… como me gusta desavariar ¿no? XD Y lo de ser la ultima, en vez de ser malo es bueno ahora ya que como ya he llegado al final (buff, no te quiero ni contar cuanto rato llevo con todo esto, jajjaja, si, mejor que no me ponga a pensar en ello que me da un patatus XD) Lo dicho, que al ser la ultima vamos a desvariar más y nos vamos a divertir más XD, ya lo verás, jejeje. (¿y cuando no lo hacemos XD?) Por cierto, espero que la guitarra esté cerca XD… y que "cierto" librillo" te haya gustado (las liberrias no quedan muy lejos ¿eh? Y más con el niño, ue siempre puedes tener la excusa de un paseo… largo… e ir a visitar una liberia y conseguri ese "adelanto" :P) Ya me contarás si te gusta o no XD  
¿Y las vacaciones¿Qué tal te van? (las notas, bueno, eso no hay que preocuparse mucho, jejej) Ahora ya sabes que a disfrutar todo lo que se pueda y sacarse unas cuantas pelillas con ese trabajo que me comentaste en la farmacia :D (yo ya he dicho que hasta septiembre no quiero hacer nada de nada, que quiero tener vacaiones sabaticas en todos los sentidos XD… lo que no saben mis padres es que aprovecahré y adelantaré muchos de los proyectos "ocultos" que tengo XD) Ya te contaré los progresos, jejeje.  
Bueno, que creo que yo tambien empiezo a desvariar mucho, asi que creo que es hora de centrarnos en los capitulos ¿no? XD Si, sobre la historia, muy tragica, muy triste, pero es que la vida no es todo dulce (jo, y yo que pensaba que mi "epoca triste" ya estaba terminando, jajaja,) Pero no te preocupes, que espero que a partir de ahora las cosas van a ir a mejor (si, ya sabes que falta menos para "ya-sabes-qué", concretamente unos ciantos capitulos XD eso de ser una privilegiada XD… voy a tener que "desngancharme" del Messenger XD)  
Como te digo, si es que vais mejorando en cuanto a la "captación" de pistas, no sabes que has acertado en "cierta" parte (no, voy a ser mala y no te voy a decir en cual, jajaja –risa diabolica- pero tiene algo que ver con el siguiente capitulo, el tercero de las tierras de ensueño y con escapar ¿o no? De ahí XD) Y si, es una lastima que muriera el padre de la niña, pero "ya habia cumplido su papel" (jo, ajhora me doy cuenta de que me encanta matar personajes… voy a tener que ir a un doctor a que me lo miren, jejeje)  
Si, ahroa con el verano espero ir más rapidita :D… en cuanto a tener el ordenador disponible y poder escribir más y más rapido :D Ya verás que sorpresas nos depara el fic, no te las puedes ni imaginar, jejeje (y eso que me controlo un mucho cuanto hablamos, que no veas como tengo la lengua de morderla XD)  
Sobre el anexo… pues ya sabes lo loca que es mi musa, y como esta idea la tenía desde hacia un tiempo, sólo buscó una excusa para hacerla, jajaja Y sobre James, si es que Lily muy buenacilla, muy buenacilla, y vaya fierecilla que era XD (uy, habra que pedir puebras de paternidad ¿o no? XD) Jejej, queria hacer algo diferente y ese "lio" me parecio bueno para hacer unas cuantas risas XD (eso no tiene nada que ver con la historia, lo aviso, sólo fue una "ida de olla" de mi musa, lo juro XD) Las tomas falsas de James… jejej, otro que queria "hacer" ver que era lo contrario XD (mira que no ser valiente, vaya quejica… y el director, muy buen director, XD) Sobre contrinuar el anexo, se continuará, no te preocupes, pero cuando toque XD (que no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero aquí hay relaciones ocultas hasta por debajo de las piedras XD) Ya verás, ya verás XD Y lo de más historia, no te preocupes, que en el momento más inesperado aparecerá un poco más :D (lo de querer mucho, yo tambien quiero muchas cosas XD)  
Ahroa si, creo que esto ya es lo ultimo por hoy (vaya, creo que he tardado más en contestar que en escribir el capitulo, jajaja… por ahí, por ahí XD… esto de dejarlo y dejarlo y dejarlo me estoy dando cuenta de que no es bueno… y tampoco los desvarios que tengo, jajjaa) Besos miles y espero que disfrutes mil del verano :D

---------------------------------------

.-.


	18. Sacrificio

Holas!  
¿Qué tal las vacaciones (para los que las hayan tenido) y estos últimos meses? Siento no haber dado "señales de vida" hasta este momento (aunque puse una notita en el perfil que hasta pasado el veintitantos de agosto no "aparecería") pero han sucedido cosas maravillosas que todavía hoy sigo sin poder creer lo que me está sucediendo :) Para empezar, y no me acuerdo si lo puse o no (cabeza loca que soy, jejeje) a mediados de Julio tenía que presentar el Proyecto Fin de Carrera y… ahora mismo ya hay una loka con un titulo por el mundo XD (ingeniera informatica para más señas, pobrecillos ordenadores, jejeje)  
Después, no muchos días después de eso, me fui a un evento informatico en Valencia y… digamos que fueron unos dias maravillosos :D Y hoy, mes y pico después, todavía no puedo evitar sonreir al recordar todo lo que me sucedió. Llevo mes y pico encima de una nubecilla. Gracias A. por hacerme sentir asi :D (sé que lo vas a leer, jejeje)  
Y a mediados de Agosto pues… me fui por el Mediterráneo a dar "una vueltecilla" con un barquito (para más señas, un crucero que fui con mis padres :) (mi sister y yo nos acoplamos a su viaje de novios XD Celebraron las bodas de plata en Julio… y adivinen quien fue una de las organizadoras, si, la hermana mayor, o sea yo XD, que tuvo que pringar aunque estuviera con el fin de la carrera, jajaja)  
En fin, que mucho lio pero ahora estos días han sido de descanso total y habia que disfrutarlo ¿o no? Ahora, en Septiembre, ya se verá lo que sucede, pero puede que dentro de nada me tenga que ir a Madrid a trabajar ya :D (hay y no hay ganas, los que hayan trabajado alguna vez creo que me comprenden bien, jejeje, se acabó el disfrutar de la vida de estudiante :P)  
Ahora si, después de este "sermón" (siento el haberos aburrido pero esto de no haber escrito desde hacía dias y dias es lo que tiene, jejjeej) demos paso ya al capitulo que… espero que os guste y espero poder recuperar la "frecuencia" de antes ya después de este paréntesis veraniego.  
Un gran, gran, gran besote y un enorme abrazo para todos y todas :)  
Pd: Si, las contestaciones a los reviews / comentarios al final. Como siempre, estoy eternamente agradecida. Mil millones de gracias :)  
Pd2: Vaya introducción 0.0 espero no haberos aburrido

---------------

**Capitulo 17 Sacrificio**  
_(En las tierras de Ensueño III)_

"_Y poco más se sabe de este misterioso y místico lugar donde el tiempo es ahora y es siempre, es futuro y es presente. Es pasado y es ahora. Nada más se sabe. Nadie que haya entrado ha logrado escapar. Si esto poco se sabe del lugar que roza el mundo de los sueños y la realidad es porque unos pocos lograron atravesar ligeramente el velo que lo cubre y atisbaron parte de su verdad, dando un fugaz vistazo antes de escapar, de ser presos de las redes de aquel mundo sin limites ni fronteras. De aquel lugar que se encuentra en todas partes y en ninguna. Afortunados que vieron con sus ojos, mas no pudieron quedarse puesto que eso conllevaba la pérdida de su ser. Nadie que haya atravesado las fronteras de las tierras de Ensueño ha regresado…" _

Las Tierras de Ensueño  
"Leyendas olvidadas"

-------------------

Harry miró largamente el ocaso del día, como el sol se escondía tras el horizonte.  
Suspiraba melancólico al verlo. Todavía seguía recordando aquel primer encuentro donde había recobrado su identidad, donde había descubierto quien era verdaderamente. Donde se había dado cuenta realmente de la magnitud de lo sucedido… y de lo lejos que se hallaba de volver a su mundo. Todo había sido tan real, tan absolutamente real… que por unos instantes antes de despertar había tenido miedo de abrir los ojos y creer que lo sucedido sólo había sido un sueño pero no, la sensación y el sabor de los otros labios sobre los suyos era tangible, era auténtico… era real. Había sucedido. Se había encontrado con ella.  
Y aunque ahora estuviese separado y lejos (¿Cuánto realmente? No lo sabía… pero estaban muy lejos físicamente el uno del otro) sentía en lo más hondo de su corazón que más sueños de aquellos se repetirían como lo habían estado haciendo hasta ahora. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Lo ansiaba con toda su alma que siguieran sucediendo.  
Miraba el sol desaparecer.  
Ya faltaba menos para la noche, ya faltaba menos para formular su deseo de volver a ese bosque irreal, a esa pradera donde por un instante había sido inmensamente feliz y rozado ligeramente la felicidad con sus manos. A ese bosque tan irreal y tan tangible… donde la podría de nuevo encontrar. Y sentir de nuevo su tacto, ver de nuevo su rostro, sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los suyos, los instantes eternos, los abrazos llenos de amor… Todo, absolutamente todo tan real y tan inalcanzable a la vez… tan lejano y tan cercano.  
Vio como la gran bola de fuego se escondía tras el horizonte y antes de que el último rayo de sol la acompañara, ya estaba de camino a aquella pequeña, acogedora y familiar casa de madera donde tanto tiempo había pasado últimamente. Su paso era tranquilo mas la inquietud corría por su interior, en sus venas hervía la ansiedad de cerrar los ojos y de volver a ese misterioso lugar donde poder encontrarse con ella. Ella. Tanto y tanto sufrimiento y ahora, cuando al fin habían logrado estar juntos luego de tantas dificultades, las circunstancias de la vida les habían tenido que separar. Melancolía de sus brazos, de estar siempre a su lado, no tan sólo unos momentos, unos instantes como los pasados aquellas últimas noches. Pues si, desde aquel primer encuentro habían tenido unos cuantos más: todas las noches, sin excepción, sin faltar a su cita, abría los ojos y allí estaba: en medio de un idílico prado donde la esperaba. Donde, tras unos segundos de ansiosa y secreta espera, ella le encontraba y luego… luego, su reencuentro, sus besos, sus abrazos como si aquella fuera la última vez que se vieran. Disfrutando de cada segundo a su lado.  
Todo lo había recuperado en el primer encuentro pero a la vez todo lo había perdido pues no podía volver, no encontraba el camino de vuelta a casa. Se sentía triste, muy triste, pero no dejaba que ese sentimiento lo notara ella. Ni eso ni la dificultad que tenía para volver, ni las interrogantes, grandes preguntas, que se hacia mirando el sol por el día, cuando se preguntaba de qué servía todo lo que hacía. Dónde se encontraba la salida, cómo volver a su hogar y a su mundo.  
No, no podía dejar que ella supiera que se encontraba perdido en ninguna parte.  
No podía dejar que ella viese sus dudas y sus miedos, sus temores y su tristeza por estar separados y lejos uno del otro cuando no estaba en ese onírico lugar.

_- Ya no estás triste – le dijo al verla, con aquella sonrisa alegre e inconfundible en su cara.  
- Ya no lo estoy – le respondió Ginny abrazándose a él con todas sus fuerzas – Ya nunca más lo estaré.  
- Yo… - pero no pudo terminar su frase, pues unos labios acallaron sus palabras. Unos labios que llevaban tiempo sin probar su sabor, unos labios ansiosos no de palabras sino de amor. De él. Y él… él no se quejó, nunca lo haría.  
La acercó más hacia su cuerpo, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. No quería que nada de aquello terminase, no quería que la ilusión se esfumase, desapareciese. Que todo se convirtiera en un agradable y efímero sueño… como todos los anteriores.  
- Estoy siempre a tu lado, Ginny – susurró Harry cuando se detuvieron un momento para tomar aire. La miró detenidamente apartándola ligeramente. Vio aquellos ojos castaños que le habían enamorado, aquella cascada rojiza que le caía por la cara, aquella mirada que hacia que perdiera el rumbo y no pensara en nada más que en ella. ¿Cuánto hacia que empezaron a estar tan juntos? No lo sabía. Quizás no llegara a los seis meses, pero habían sido los meses más maravillosos de su vida… hasta que se separaron. Hasta que el Destino actuó en contra de su Amor – No voy a dejarte nunca  
- Pero no estás ahora conmigo. No estás…  
- Lo estoy. Siempre estoy a tu lado… Siempre…  
- Sabes lo que quiero decir – le interrumpió ella, abrazándole fuertemente, queriendo que aquel sueño no terminase nunca, que la visión no se borrase y él desapareciera de su lado. No queriendo ir al duro presente, queriendo quedarse para siempre en ese sueño que siempre, siempre parecía ser tan real.  
- Ginny – susurró él con cariño y amor infinito, abrazándole, acariciándole con ternura la espalda, sintiendo las lágrimas de ella deslizarse por su ropa._

Y una tarde-noche más, sin que él se diera cuenta, dos pares de ojos observaban su triste y melancólico caminar de vuelta a la cabaña resguardada. La ausencia en sus ojos, que miraban más allá del ahora, ojos que miraban a ninguna parte melancólicos, esperando la llegada de la noche para viajar a otro lugar.  
Dos observantes que callaban, que miraban preocupadas, una de ella pensando en qué se podía hacer para solucionarlo, y la otra, con gran pena en su corazón, sabiendo lo que sucedía, rogando que no sufriese mucho, no ahora cuando le quedaba todavía una dura prueba, una prueba que ella había visto no mucho tiempo atrás. La oscuridad le aguardaba agazapada y dispuesta a saltar a su cuello cuando él menos se diese cuenta. Agazapada y expectante para poder vencerle para siempre.  
Callaban mientras observaban como comía, como argumentaba alguna banal excusa para retirarse a la cama, y como se abandonaba a los brazos del sueño para encontrarse con lo que más quería, casi más que su propia vida. Callaban pues no podían hacer otra cosa.

Los dos pares de ojos se miraron de frente, buscando en la otra alguna comprensión oculta. Se miraron pero no encontraban las respuestas deseadas y, justo cuando las miradas iban a romperse, la más pequeña de ellas dos tuvo un ligero estremecimiento cuando pudo observar el gran y enigmático abismo que se abría en los otros ojos. La profundidad que tenían éstos en esos instantes. Nunca antes los había observado así: profundos y misteriosos, oscuros, insondables… y una chispa de conocimiento del futuro vio en lo más hondo de ellos, en la parte más lejana y más inalcanzable.  
Súbitamente se echó hacía atrás, con un gran frío en su cuerpo. No podía creer lo que había visto, lo que había llegado a atisbar en los ojos de su madre. No, no podía ser verdad. Quieta. El escalofrío todavía en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. El tiempo se había detenido a su alrededor. Todo se había parado, incluso su respiración. No, no quería ni pensar que aquello podía llegar a ser realidad…. Era tan… tan desgarrador… No quería creerlo. No era posible. Su corazón también se paró durante un segundo.  
Intentó ver de nuevo aquella imagen, buscándola en su mirada, para comprobar que no había sido un espejismo, pero ya no estaba, de nuevo eran los ojos normales y simples de su madre. Más, en su interior sabía que se cumpliría, que aquello que había visto se haría realidad. Era más que una intuición, era una certeza.  
Sin darse cuenta una lágrima resbaló por una de sus mejillas, escapándose de su prisión, pero rápidamente pasó una manga por su cara, intentando esconder la tristeza que atenazaba su alma ahora: que ella no le viese, no se enterase de lo que había visto. Que no sospechase de lo que había logrado ver.  
Tuvo suerte, al mirar la cara de su madre comprendió que ella no se había enterado de nada, que todavía seguía mirando el exterior, fuera, hacia la noche que comenzaba en ese instante. Mejor. Mucho mejor así. Que no se enterara de lo que sabía. Todavía no. Aguantó las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Aguantó los gritos silenciosos de su interior. No, que no se hiciera realidad. Que aquello no sucediese… Pero en lo más profundo de su interior sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería.

Al acostarse le costó conciliar el sueño. Daba vueltas y vueltas a la cama esperando poder dormir pero lo que había visto en aquella imagen no se le borraba de la cabeza. Su almohada ya se encontraba mojada tras haber llorado largo tiempo sobre ella, escondida la cabeza para que nadie de la cabaña se pudiese enterar de lo que ocurría. Aunque¿Quién se iba a enterar de lo desdichada que se sentía? Nadie. Nadie se podía haber enterado: su madre no estaba dentro del lugar, como siempre pasaba largo rato sentada fuera, observando la luz de la luna y suspirando melancólica a la noche; y Harry, Harry sonreía en sueños apacibles, envuelto en blancas sábanas. Ella era la única que no se contagiaba de la placidez y quietud de la noche. No podía. Justamente esa noche no podía dormir ni dejar las preocupaciones a un lado pues éstas le acechaban sin cesar.  
Volvió a dar una vuelta en la cama, volvió a mirar a su alrededor, hacía las pocas cosas que poseían. No necesitaban más. Eran felices con lo que tenían, o mejor dicho, los demás lo eran pues ella ahora había comprendido que algo faltaba. Faltaba algo que no podía decir que era, ni explicarlo. Era más bien una sensación de vacío. Era una sensación que se había despertado en su interior también esa misma tarde, unas cuantas horas antes de su fatal descubrimiento. Se sentó en la cama. El vacío no era nada comparado a la sensación de frío y temor que tenía en su interior.  
Su mirada se posó unos instantes en la figura dormida y no los pudo apartar. Él había sido tan atento con ella desde que recordase. Todavía tenía fresca en su memoria el primer día, cuando su madre le llevase a la cabaña completamente inconsciente, como le había cuidado poniéndole paños para aplacar la fiebre. Como había curado y vendado sus heridas día tras día, aunque por entonces era una pequeña niña. Como le había cuidado y luego, como juntos habían disfrutado de todo y cuanto tenían: las carreras, los dibujos, las historias fantásticas… hasta unas semanas atrás. A pesar de que sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar anteriormente un par de lagrimillas descendieron por su cara. Había sido unas semanas atrás, lo recordaba muy bien. Aquel día le había pedido un cuento. Entonces era una pequeña de unos seis años, ahora, con más del doble de esa edad, si pudiera volver atrás no lo haría, no le pediría aquella historia.  
Pero ya era tarde para retroceder, para cambiar lo sucedido. Ya era tarde para ella. A partir de aquel día todo cambió. Él supo que era mago y recuperó los recuerdos que había perdido… y la relación entre ellos cambió, ya no volvió a ser la misma. A partir de ese día parecía que Harry sólo esperaba la noche, el sueño, lo demás no le importaba mucho y, si había que hacer algo, lo hacía, pero como ausente, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar. Ya no era el que había sido hasta entonces, tan amigable, tan atento, tan alegre. Ahora la melancolía parecía ser la dueña de su corazón y en éste no había lugar para ella, para la niña que le había acompañado día y noche desde su recuperación.  
Sianna se abrazó a la almohada fuertemente. Si, desde aquel día todo había cambiado. Todo era diferente. Observó de nuevo su cara, aquella sonrisa que ya sólo aparecía por la noche ¿Qué estaría soñando¿Qué era lo que ocurría para que estuviese así, esperando solamente la hora de ir a dormir? Bajo la luz de la luna pudo ver claramente la sonrisa y la alegría que sólo aparecían cuando estaba bien entrada la noche y nunca por el día.  
Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que conseguir que él volviese de alguna manera, que volviese a ser como era antes. Que fuese aquel mismo chico que ella había conocido un día, no aquella persona que ya no reconocía puesto que aunque tuviese sus mismos rasgos, su misma voz, su mismo cuerpo, ya no era el mismo, había cambiado demasiado. Se había alejado tanto que no lo reconocía. Ella ya no pertenecía a su mundo, al mundo que él disfrutaba por la noche. No, ella no salía en sus sueños, ella ya no era nada en su vida.  
Abrazó más fuerte la almohada al sentirse que la desdicha era también grande en su interior.

Un súbito ruido le sobresaltó e hizo que su corazón empezará a latir fuertemente. ¿Que había sido¿Quién se acercaba a la cabaña a esas horas? El viento no podía ser, era débil, casi no soplaba esa noche. Ni los árboles, éstos se encontraban lejos, por suerte. Ni los animales nocturnos, nunca antes les habían molestado. ¿Quién sería¿Quién se acercaba?  
Dio un rápido vistazo a la cabaña, buscando alguna forma de defensa pero lo que tenían allí era poco y lo que le podría servir estaba lejos de su alcance. Si se aventuraba se expondría a que la viese y poco podría hacer entonces, sólo intentar luchar sin esperanzas puesto que el poder que se avecinaba era realmente muy grande. Ella no podría hacer nada.  
Se incorporó ligeramente, buscando la ventana. Si tan sólo pudiese llegar a ella, si tan sólo pudiese alertar a su madre. Ella sabría que hacer, ella le ayudaría. Y, además, podría ver que era lo que amenazaba el lugar, que era lo que se acercaba… A su lado, sin percatarse de lo que sucedía, Harry seguía sumergido en el mundo de la placentera inconciencia.  
Al fin alcanzó la ventana, tenía suerte de que estuviese cerca y no tuviese que moverse y, justo cuando asomó la mirada, lo que vio le llenó de terror: se estaba cumpliendo ya lo que había visto. La sombra de la oscuridad se cernía sobre su madre y ella no se daba cuenta. Una mano invisible que se arremolinaba, que anunciaba desgracia, que buscaba su corazón… y su madre seguía inmensa en aquellos recuerdos de un tiempo pasado que ya no volvería, en unas experiencias que ya no se repetirían. Observaba la luna y las estrellas y rememoraba el pasado sin darse cuenta de que el presente también hay que tenerlo en cuenta.  
Quizás la sombra se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, quizás era que sólo había ido a dar un primer vistazo, pero lo cierto es que unos segundos después de que Sianna la viese desapareció, no dejando rastro alguno de su presencia, tan sólo una sensación de frío en la persona que había descubierto su presencia en aquel lugar.

Día tras día, noche tras noche, el tiempo iba transcurriendo y las preocupaciones de la más joven de la casa aumentando. En su mente luchaba todavía contra aquella visión que había visto en los ojos de su madre, en la sombra que le había rodeado esa noche y que no se había vuelto a repetir después, en lo que ello significaba. Intentaba buscar alguna solución mas no la encontraba: todo en lo que pensaba era absurdo e imposible de realizar. Además, se encontraba sola.  
Abrazada a sus rodillas, viendo el pasar del día fuera de la cabaña, pensaba en todo aquello. Deseaba que todo fuera tan sólo una de las múltiples posibilidades de destino que tienen las personas, cuando cada decisión que se toma te lleva a uno u otro camino, a uno u otro destino. Cuando cada hecho, cada situación, hace cambiar lo que sucedería después en el futuro pero, tal y como le había hablado su madre meses atrás, había destinos que, se hiciese lo que se hiciese, siempre llegarían a un mismo lugar… y aquello que ella había visto era uno de éstos últimos. No se podía cambiar. Hiciese lo que hiciese ocurría irremediablemente: la sombra sólo había sido un aviso de lo irremediable.  
Lloró de nuevo, dejó que las lágrimas escapasen. Nadie la podía ver llorar, estaba bien escondida. Era tan injusto. Justo ahora que estaban en la plenitud de su juventud. Justo ahora que estaba en los duros años de descubrir la vida. Justo ahora no podía suceder eso. Con rabia se limpió el rostro. Tenía que hacer algo. Pero ¿el qué¿Qué podía hacer ella?  
Se miró las manos llenas ahora de líquido salado. Alguna solución debía de haber. Por algo tenía que haber tenido aquella visión, por algo había descubierto a la sombra. Había sido una señal, de eso no había ninguna duda. De alguna forma tenía que evitar aquello pero ¿cómo¿Cómo hacerlo cuando te encuentras sola y sin poder pedir ayuda¿Cuándo las esperanzas y el futuro se desvanecen y huyen tan rápido como el viento?

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de aquella muchacha que lloraba, se encontraba su madre, también inmersa en sus propias preocupaciones y angustias. Bien sabía que era lo que sucedía con el joven que un día rescatará en mitad del bosque… y bien sabía las consecuencias que le acarrearían lo que hacia. Si lo hubiera podido impedir entonces, si hubiera evitado que él llegase a romper las normas, a encontrarse con su pareja en aquellos sueños… pero no, cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya había sucedido y no había marcha atrás, por desgracia. Estaba tan preocupada con lo que le pasaba a él que no podía ver que su propia hija, sangre de su sangre, tenía grandes inquietudes y problemas.  
Estaba muy preocupada por aquel joven mago, bien porque le recordaba a alguien, bien porque presentía el papel que éste tendría en un futuro. Y también, día tras día desde su hallazgo en el bosque, le asombraba el poder que tenía éste en su interior sin que lo supiese. Un gran poder. Un inmenso poder. No aquel ligero que percibía tras aquella cicatriz que tenía en su frente. Éste último era leve y además oscuro, maligno. No, el poder que ella percibía en el interior del joven era palpitante, era antiguo, era poderoso. Un tremendo poder. Y el mismo que todo el mundo poseía en su ser: el amor, aunque en Harry era más intenso, más poderoso. No podía imaginar que clase de situación había propiciado aquel poder y a la vez protección, pero intuía que debía de haber sido un acto de gran sacrifico. Aquel amor le rodeaba y le protegía en contra de las fuerzas poderosas que le acechaban. Esa había sido la causa de que no sufriese en sus carnes la venganza y la maldad que pululaban por doquier en el bosque por la noche.  
Ahora, viendo el sol casi en lo más alto de la bóveda celeste le seguía asombrando el cambio tan radical que sufría los alrededores del lugar cuando ya no había luz. Cada vez se acercaban más, cada vez estaban más cerca de ellos, cada vez ella tenía menos poder para contenerlos y engañarlos. Cada vez hacía más frío…  
Dio un vistazo a la ventana que tenía enfrente. Si, allí estaba su hija sentada en la hierba, algo escondida entre los matorrales, y unos metros más adelante Harry, con la mirada ausente al vacío. Desde aquella noche de descubrimientos para el joven la sensación de complicidad que había existido entre ellos había desaparecido. Lo sentía por su hija, lo sentía por los dos, pero no podía hacer nada, no podía intervenir sin desvelar lo que sabía, y era bastante.  
La vida era muy cruel a veces.  
Se concentró en la comida que estaba preparando, intentando apartar de alguna manera los pensamientos que tenía en su interior pero no podía. No se iban. No desaparecían. Además… seguía existiendo aquel velo oscuro que le ocultaba parte del futuro: había llegado a ver que sucedería en un futuro no muy lejano con cada uno de ellos pero, llegado a un momento en concreto, todo se escondía tras una niebla espesa y desconocida. ¿Qué podría significar aquello? Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo. Si no se encontrase con las manos atadas respecto a lo de interferir en el destino…

Aquella noche, mientras se encontraba sentada fuera de la cabaña, mientras se esforzaba por contener las fuerzas malignas que acechaban entre las sombras, mientras sostenía con su cada vez más débil poder aquella barrera de engaño y protección, mientras hacia todo aquello tuvo una visión. No era como las de siempre, las que siempre le acompañaban. Las que veía en las llamas del fuego cuando menos lo esperaba. No, ésta era diferente. Más nítida y más impactante. Y no era del futuro. No, ésta era… estaba sucediendo ahora. Y ella estaba dentro de la visión. Había viajado a ese lugar…  
Se estremeció al principio, al verse rodeada de una vegetación y de unos árboles desconocidos pero después… después en su interior sólo existía el frío y una necesidad de tremenda urgencia. Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya.  
Empezó a caminar, apartando las ramas y las hojas: a lo lejos se veía una zona despejada. Inconscientemente se dirigía hacia allí. Escuchó un ligero chasquido. Se detuvo inmediatamente: había alguien más allí. Y la vio rápidamente: una joven de pelo castaño se agazapaba tras unos arbustos de forma sigilosa, como si ya hubiese estaba antes en ese lugar y supiese que iba a suceder.  
Despacio, para que no se asustase, se acercó a ella.  
No parecía mucho mayor que su hija en esos momentos, quizás tuviese unos quince o dieciséis años o poco más. No podría decirlo con exactitud aunque la sensación que procedía de ella le hablaba de gran inteligencia y decisión. Muchas emociones había vivido y, aunque todavía no viera su cara, intuía que una gran fuerza poderosa le había llevado a ese lugar. No era amor de eso estaba segura ya que ella misma conocía esa sensación y no era lo mismo que presentía ahora. Era un sentimiento diferente y casi tan poderoso como él. Una sensación que también ataba a la gente con lazos invisibles…  
Súbitamente supo el nombre: amistad. Si, era aquello. Aunque ella misma nunca la había conocido supo reconocer ese poder puesto que la amistad y el amor eran dos de los sentimientos más poderosos que existían sobre la faz de la tierra.  
Ahora que estaba más cerca (cerca pero a la vez invisible todavía para ella) pudo observar mejor su cara: rastros de tristeza y rastros de decisión, de querer hacer algo pero no poder hacerlo. Todavía no había nadie en el claro pero allí estaban clavados sus ojos. Escondida, acurrucada detrás de unos árboles, parecía esperar a que ocurriese algo. Se mordía el labio inferior y parecía cavilar sobre algo.

La mujer se acercó un poco más, ya estaba casi a su altura, y entonces pudo observar mejor el lugar y lo que sucedía en el claro del bosque. Nunca antes lo había visto con sus propios ojos tal como lo estaba haciendo ahora, pero desde hacia varias noches y días lo conocía y sabía. Les vio con sus propios ojos: la joven pareja que se reencontraba por unos instantes en medio de aquel onírico bosque. La pareja que se encontraba separada durante el día y que, por la noche, volvían a estar juntos. Veía sus lágrimas y su desesperación pues sabían que sólo tenían un breve rato para estar juntos.  
Escuchó sus palabras de amor, los abrazos desesperados y en su interior se despertó la nostalgia de aquel amor que tuvo una vez, aquel amor que le hizo despertar a un mundo lleno de color y le dejó un poderoso recuerdo: su hija. Desechó aquellos pensamientos con un ligero movimiento de cabeza al sentir de repente un ligero estremecimiento y una mayor sensación de frío. Algo iba a suceder… y no sería bueno.  
Se volvió hacia la joven de cabellos castaños que estaba a la vez observando y siendo observada sin que se diese cuenta. Si seguía allí iba a correr mucho peligro si era lo que estaba pensando que era. Si era una humana no podía permanecer mucho más allí sin sufrir las consecuencias.  
Se puso a su lado y apoyó su mano en su hombro.  
- Esta parte de las Tierras Del Ensueño es muy peligrosa – le dijo y cuando la joven se dio la vuelta pudo ver en sus ojos la sorpresa que le había producido aquel súbito encuentro. Antes de que pudiese pronunciar alguna palabra, la mujer susurró algo y la hizo desaparecer del lugar, regresar a su mundo.  
Lianna supo que había hecho lo correcto ya que la sensación de frío ahora era más y más penetrante. Lo que iba a suceder se acercaba y no iba a ser algo bueno. Todavía desde su escondite miró hacia la joven pareja con la mirada más triste que sus ojos habían tenido desde la muerte de su pareja, del padre de su hija.

_- No quiero que te vayas de mi lado, amor – le susurró Harry abrazándola fuertemente: sentía un extraño presentimiento en su interior. Sentía que aquella sería la última vez que se iban a ver y no la quería soltar, no quería que esos maravillosos encuentros en el bosque se acabasen.  
- Nunca lo haré. Quiero estar a tu lado. Por siempre. Para siempre. Quiero estar donde tú estés. Quiero estar a tu lado – le dijo Ginny, acariciándole amorosamente la mejilla, limpiándole las lágrimas que estaba cayendo ahora por ella – No te vuelvas a ir de mi lado, por favor. No me dejes sola de nuevo.  
Y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo ambos, como si quisieran así dar más énfasis a sus palabras, sintiendo al otro a su lado, sintiendo su presencia y no dejándole marchar nunca más.  
- No es tan fácil, queridos niños – una voz interrumpió aquella tierna escena – No es tan fácil – volvió a decir aquella misteriosa voz. Parecía a la vez joven y vieja, alegre y triste, enigmática y conocida. Así era ella – No es tan fácil – repitió por tercera vez, y cada uno de ellos sintió como algo tiraba de su cuerpo en direcciones contrarias, separándoles, deshaciendo su contacto. Sus manos entrelazadas fue lo último que tocaron del otro antes caer al suelo, antes de sentir frío, antes de sentirse solos._

Entonces era eso: la separación definitiva, el fin de aquellos encuentros. Antes o después tenía que suceder pero… ¿tan pronto? Eran tan jóvenes. Lianna sintió que por sus mejillas caían sin cesar lágrimas al ver que nunca más les dejarían estar juntos. Eran tan jóvenes para ser separados para siempre. A pesar de no conocer la voz sabía que era y cómo actuaba y su decisión era irrevocable. A pesar de que sabía que ese momento llegaría algún día no estaba ni remotamente preparada para verlo. Ya nunca más se volverían a ver puesto que habían desobedecido, habían roto las normas… y el precio a pagar era tan injusto. Ella ya se había resignado a estar exiliada y lejos del hogar, lo había aceptado voluntariamente, pero ver como condenaban a alguien…  
No aquello no lo podía soportar. Tenía que hacer algo.  
Vio como ellos desaparecían del lugar, como los colores vivos de antaño palidecían y se volvían grises y opacos, como la belleza y felicidad se volvían un reflejo fugaz antes de desaparecer.  
No, no podía dejar que sucediera.  
Eran muy jóvenes.  
Y él, a él lo quería como un hijo.  
No, no podía dejar que sucediera.  
Antes de que las sombras se apropiaran completamente del lugar, antes de que la voz abandonara para siempre esa tierra, antes de que ya no hubiera solución… salió de su escondite y se enfrentó con ella, con el Vigilante del Destino.  
Sabía que había un precio, siempre lo había habido.  
No le importaba.  
Cuando la mano de la oscuridad se cerró sobre su cuerpo, cuando supo que la voz estaba dispuesta a escuchar, habló con todo el valor que pudo reunir en su cuerpo. Y cuando sintió el más glacial de los fríos penetrando en sus huesos supo que ya no había que temer más, que había sido escuchada y se aceptaba su proposición…  
Una sonrisa apareció en su cara antes de caer en la inconsciencia más profunda.  
Ahora ya nada importaba, tan sólo la felicidad y la vida de las dos personas a las que más quería y amaba. Tan sólo eso.  
El viento dejó de soplar en el lugar, vacío ya de toda vida.

-------------

En el mismo instante en que aquel viento quedó quieto, en otro lugar, lejos de ahí en el espacio pero no en el tiempo, una persona se despertaba súbitamente. Un sudor muy frío le caía por la espalda y todo su cuerpo se encontraba rígido y ausente de calor. Se intentó abrazar con todas sus fuerzas, se intentó arropar con las sábanas de su cama pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba recuperar lo perdido.  
No quería reconocerlo pero en los más profundo de ella sabía que había sucedido, que lo que había tremido se había hecho realidad, que ya la oscuridad se había abatido sobre su madre, tal y como lo había visto en sus ojos unos días atrás. Aquello que había querido evitar, aquello que había temido que llegase se había cumplido… En lo más profundo de ella sabía que había sucedido.  
Se levantó de la cama con una determinación que no sabía que podía tener en su interior: aunque no había podido hacer nada para que sucediera aún podía hacer algo más…  
Tenía que hacerlo.  
Sin ruido salió de la cabaña y se perdió en la oscura noche que le aguardaba.  
Sin temor.  
Sin miedo a los peligros que le esperaban tras cada sombra.  
Sólo tenía un objetivo.  
Por ella lo tenía que hacer.

--------------

Sus encuentros, los maravillosos momentos pasados en aquel paraíso tan lejano y tan extraño. Los besos dados, los instantes eternos, los abrazos llenos de amor. Todo, absolutamente todo. Tan real, tan maravillosamente real… y todo tan lejano ahora ya. Miraba el sol desaparecer y, por un segundo, quiso regresar a ese lugar, quiso volver a ese bosque, a esa pradera donde tantos momentos felices había pasado junto a ella.  
Pero no podía…  
Suspiró melancólicamente.  
Ya no volverían esos sueños.  
Tan sólo ahora quedaban sus recuerdos.  
Recordar y recordar lo feliz que había sido.  
Cerró los ojos por un instante y recordó uno a uno sus encuentros, cuando le recordaba a Ginny que siempre estaría a su lado, aunque no estuviesen juntos, aunque existiese algo que les mantenía separados y alejados uno del otro. Siempre estaría a su lado, pasase lo que pasase, siempre estaría a su lado.  
Aunque… todo había cambiado por desgracia.  
Ahora, recordando con pesar lo sucedido, escuchaba las palabras que no había querido oír, cuando la encontrara dormida en su casa, cuando la voz le había querido advertir. Si entonces no la hubiese tocado, si entonces no le hubiese permitido la entrada a ese lugar donde ambos se habían encontrado después… Muchos "si entonces", pero si no lo hubiese hecho, nunca la hubiese vuelto a ver ni besar, ni abrazar de esa manera como lo habían hecho… pero entonces, tampoco nunca les hubiesen vuelto a separar. Hubiese tenido una oportunidad de regresar… no como ahora. Ahora ya no existía escapatoria. El "Vigilante" los había dejado bien claro tras separarles y no dejarles volver a verse, ni tocarse, ni rozarse siquiera, las manos extendidas y desesperadas hacia el otro en aquel último gesto desesperado…  
Con pesar recordó lo sucedido en la última ocasión, lo que había ocurrido esa última noche, en ese último encuentro, tan sólo unas horas antes…

_- ¿Quién eres¿Por qué nos haces esto? – preguntó con rabia Harry, intentando acercarse a Ginny y sin poder siquiera tocarla: cada vez que lo intentaba una fuerza volvía a tirarle al suelo, lejos de ella. Sus manos extendidas no podían tocarse ni rozarse sin sentir aquella fuerza misteriosa que les alejaba.  
- Soy quien soy. Soy el que hace que todo transcurra como debe hacerse. Soy el Vigilante. Y tú – aunque la voz se escuchaba en todo el lugar, Harry supo que se dirigía a él, no a Ginny, no a los dos, sólo a él – estás desobedeciendo las normas. Una vez más.  
- ¿Qué significa eso? – dijo Ginny volviendo la cabeza hacia Harry, pero éste se encontraba ahora de pie, cerrados sus puños con fuerza y mirando con rabia hacia el suelo. Les había visto, ahora se daba cuenta de las consecuencias que había tenido sus actos. Sólo pensando en él… que no había pensado en ella. Ahora ese era su castigo. Era por su culpa que no se pudiesen volver a estar juntos. Cerró las manos con fuerza, con rabia, daba igual si se hacia daño, daba igual… ahora ya todo daba igual. Vio los rostros de todos y cada uno que habían gobernado su vida, que habían jugado con él como si fuera una marioneta. Siempre a merced de sus decisiones. Nunca lo que él quería. Como ahora, como siempre.  
- No puedo. Ya saben que no puedo – murmuró con rabia en su voz – No puedo seguir así – gritó con todas sus fuerzas  
- Necesitas aprender – le cortó tajante la voz – Ésta ha sido la última vez. No volverás a romper las normas… - y, como aquella primera vez que la oyera, la voz le rodeó de forma imperceptible, la notó rodeándole todo el cuerpo y ahora, esa sensación, era agobiante, era opresiva. La notaba como le arrancaba de aquel lugar onírico, le alejaba, le impedía volver…  
- He hecho todo lo que me habéis pedido. No podéis hacerme esto – le interrumpió Harry gritando con desesperación y, de pronto, desapareció, quedando el eco de su voz resonando en el lugar… el eco y un par de gotas de sangre en la verde hierba. Sangre que resplandecía en medio de aquel idílico lugar. Sangre derramada junto al último grito de desesperación de él._

Si, había hecho todo lo que le habían pedido siempre: había puesto su vida al servicio del Bien supremo, de los manejos de todos aquellos titiriteros que habían jugado con él. Nunca había sido dueño absoluto de su propia vida… ahora bien lo sabía. Todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había vivido, siempre era por una causa, por todo aquello que los demás querían. En realidad, no podía culparles porque lo habían hecho por algo en concreto… pero nunca le habían tenido en cuenta.  
Recordó los rostros de todas y cada una de las personas que habían manejado los hilos de su vida: desde sus familiares hasta el director y los profesores del colegio. Todos, absolutamente todos ellos siempre se aprovecharon de él sin pedirle opinión. Igual que una marioneta. No era dueño de su Destino, nunca lo había hecho. Incluso desde su nacimiento ya esperaban de él más que el resto de la gente. ¿Nunca podría ser normal¿Nunca podría vivir su propia vida?  
Aunque… ahora ya no tenía eso importancia. Bien lo sabía. Eso ya no tenía importancia, por desgracia… y todo a causa de su "castigo" por desobedecer las normas: la voz le había querido advertir… y él… él no había atendido, como siempre, su deseo de rebeldía había estado primero.  
Y ahora estaba sufriendo sus consecuencias.  
Lo estaría sufriendo eternamente.  
La separación de su mundo, de todos aquellos que más amaba y quería.  
Recordó las punzantes palabras de la Voz que se le habían quedado clavadas en el alma como frío puñal de hielo, las palabras que le había dicho tras separarle para siempre de su mundo. Las palabras con las que se había despertado aquella mañana.

_Después… despertó y ya no pudo regresar a ese lugar.  
Ya para siempre estaba vetado su acceso: la voz se lo dijo mientras le transportaba de regreso a la oscuridad:  
- Querido niño. Has roto las normas. Ya no habrá regreso. Tuviste tu oportunidad y la desaprovechaste. Las reglas están para cumplirlas. No volverás. La barrera que te mantiene prisionero es ahora impenetrable. Ya no nunca más podrás escapar de las Tierras de Ensueño, de la delgada línea que une la realidad con el sueño. Te quedarás allí para siempre, querido niño… y el mundo que una vez conociste empezará a olvidarte. Para todos ellos tú ya estás muerto… Ya no vives. Ya lo han asumido: tus amigos, la gente que te quería… todos, todos piensan que yaces bajo tierra…. Y no habrá escapatoria para ellos pues tú has roto las normas. Querido niño… las normas… son para cumplirlas…Las esperanzas que una vez tuvieron de verte vivo de nuevo se han desvanecido. Ya nunca más volverás a tu mundo y ellos nunca más volverán a verte… Las normas están para cumplirlas… _

Volvió a viajar por esa extraña oscuridad, la misma en la que había estado antes de descubrir el bosque de sus sueños. A esa oscuridad por la que viajaba y podía ver el pasado y el presente. A esa oscuridad tan desconocida y misteriosa, tan intrigante y atrayente. Y fue entonces, cuando ya estaba de nuevo caído y de rodillas a causa de la rabia y la ira por lo sucedido, cuando vio y creyó cada una de las palabras que le había dicho, como dura sentencia, la voz. Si, ahí estaban, ahí les veía a través de un velo casi transparente pero invisible en la realidad: ahí estaban todos lo que un día habían estado a su lado… creyéndole muerto, creyéndole dormido para siempre. Desaparecido en las brumas de la eternidad. Para ellos ya no existía ni vivía. Ni nunca regresaría a su lado. Todos, absolutamente todos: Ron, Hermione, la familia Weasley, Hagrid, los profesores del colegio, sus compañeros de habitación, de curso…  
Todos, todos los que una vez le habían conocido ahora ya le daban por muerto… como el mundo entero. A su alrededor, como serpientes malignas, danzaron los periódicos con los titulares de su muerte.  
Muerto. Muerto.  
Muerto para el mundo.  
Y para siempre encerrado en aquel lugar entre el sueño y la realidad.  
Ese era su castigo por desobedecer las normas.  
Ese era su castigo por no acatar lo establecido…  
Y, como última venganza final, saber que el culpable de su no regreso era él mismo, que todo lo que sucediese sería culpa suya y de nadie más.

Harry miró como el sol desaparecía finalmente por el horizonte, sabiendo que su vida nunca sería enteramente suya, que siempre estaría a merced del Destino… o no.  
Miró largamente el sol desaparecer.  
Nunca antes había dejado de luchar.  
Nunca antes se había rendido tan pronto.  
Siempre se había enfrentado de frente a los problemas, pasase lo que pasase nunca había dejado los brazos abajo, siempre les había hecho frente. Recordó por un instante las imágenes de su madre, de su padre, de la última vez que les viera con vida, siendo él todavía un pequeño infante. Sus ganas de vivir, sus sonrisas, su fuerza y su desesperación para que él viviese, siguiese con vida. No podía hacerles esto ahora, no podía dejar que la desazón le ganase la partida y se rindiese tan fácilmente.  
Podría luchar, podría hacerle frente, tal y como lo había hecho con todos los problemas que se le habían presentado a lo largo de estos años, igual que habían hecho aquellos que le habían protegido, arriesgándose, aún a costa de su propia vida.  
Y aunque la Voz, aquel Vigilante despiadado del Destino, la había dicho que nunca más podría regresar a su mundo, aunque le había dicho que tenía que seguir aprendiendo… ahora… ahora lo haría tal y como él quisiese, sin que nadie le tuviese que mandar que hacer, cuándo y cómo. Tenía ya diecisiete años, ya era mayor de edad en el mundo mágico…  
Y lo iba a demostrar. Demostraría que el Destino a veces se equivocaba, que cada uno podía forjar su camino. Lucharía contra todo… y lograría vencer. Vaya si lo iba a hacer… Aunque le hubiese dicho que no había salida. Aunque le había desvelado su castigo: el permanecer en ese lugar para siempre sin escapatoria posible. Pero, recordó con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, que lo no hay nada imposible, sólo improbable, que a pesar de que la oscuridad sea impenetrable en las noches más oscuras, siempre hay estrellas brillando detrás.  
Todo era realizable… y más cuando existe la magia por medio.  
Ya se había acabado el estar esperando.  
Ya se había acabado el estar viendo el transcurrir del tiempo sin poder hacer nada.  
Lograría encontrar una salida.  
Lograría escapar… y no lo haría solo.  
Se levantó decidido.

En cuanto llegó al interior de la cabaña se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía.  
Nunca antes había existido aquel silencio en el lugar. Por la mañana, al levantarse, como sentía que quería estar solo con sus pensamientos (reflexionando, pensando sobre lo sucedido en aquella triste noche y sueño que se había convertido en pesadilla) se había alejado de allí, se había adentrado en el bosque, sobre una colina cercana, pero ahora, ahora que regresaba, se daba cuenta de que el silencio que existía era bastante extraño e inquietante: estaba solo. Solo ahora que había conseguido reunir todas las fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo desconocido, para arriesgarse, para salir de ahí, para luchar contra lo desconocido.  
Echó un vistazo alrededor, buscando cualquier pequeño indicio de lo que había sucedido, de lo que había ocurrido con aquellas dos personas a las que debía más que su vida, con las que había aprendido a encontrarse a sí mismo y las fuerzas ocultas que existían en su interior. Pero no había ningún indicio, nada hablaba de lo que podía haber sucedido.  
Las camas estaban deshechas pero por lo demás todo estaba ordenado y pulcro como si los habitantes sólo hubiesen ido a dar un corto paseo y enseguida fuesen a regresar. Fuera, las sombras empezaban a aparecer…

-------------

¿Cuánto había caminado? No lo sabía, tampoco le importaba, sólo con una idea en su mente, sólo con la pequeña esperanza de poder hacer algo… aunque sabía que a cada segundo que pasaba se iba empequeñeciendo cada vez más. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que poder hacer algo.  
Apartaba furiosa las ramas de los árboles, corría desesperada hacia ninguna parte. Tampoco sabía hacia donde iba, por donde tenía que ir. Dejaba que su intuición le guiase, que su fuerza le alumbrase. Corría y corría sin hacer caso al cansancio, a la fatiga, a los obstáculos que se le cruzaban en el camino. Corría esperando poder llegar a tiempo.  
Y al final, cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido, cuando las esperanzas empezaban a palidecer y desaparecer, lo vio. Vio aquel lugar tan conocido y tan desconocido a la vez. Aquel lugar que sólo había visto una vez pero que se le había quedado grabado a fuego en su interior. Vio aquella tierra tan quieta pero que escondía la muerte misma en su interior. Nada hacia pensar que no hacia mucho allí había sucedido algo.  
Cayó de rodillas al ver varias gotas de sangre en la hierba: no había llegado a tiempo y su madre había desaparecido para siempre bajo aquella oscuridad impenetrable. En el suelo una de sus sandalias era la única huella de que allí había existido alguien más, y la propietaria ya no estaba en el lugar.  
Enterró su cara entre sus manos, dejó que la tristeza aflorase y las lágrimas cayesen sobre el aparentemente inocente suelo.  
¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser de aquel modo?  
Lloró y lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lagrimas dentro de su cuerpo y después, cuando sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar, todavía se abrazaba a sí misma desesperada en un intento de recuperar el calor perdido, de borrar aquella sensación que le atormentaba.  
¿Por qué no había podido llegar a tiempo?  
¿Por qué no había podido evitarlo?

Así fue como la encontró Harry: ausente y con la mirada perdida, andando sin rumbo por mitad del bosque. Ambos llevaban caminando días y días, una ausente, el otro buscándolas, con la decisión de escapar todos juntos de aquel lugar de pesadilla. No hizo falta ninguna palabra, tan sólo con la mirada de la chica supo que no serían tres los que escapasen, que sólo ellos dos podían marcharse.  
Abrazándola, pasó una de sus manos por las mejillas de la chica, limpiándole los rastros de las lágrimas que se le habían quedado grabados en ellas, en clara muestra de apoyo silencioso y, aunque en su interior él también quería ponerse a llorar por una persona a la que había apreciado mucho, no podían quedarse mucho más allí. La extraña tregua que se había creado con las sombras y tinieblas desde unos días atrás bien podía desaparecer en cualquier momento.  
Ahora ya sabía el motivo, cuál había sido el precio a pagar por la libertad de ellos dos.  
Miró hacia la profundidad del bosque, hacia lo más profundo del lugar, de las sombras, hacia aquella torre oscura que se veía a los lejos, agradeciendo profundamente aquella oportunidad de poder regresar sin temer de esas fuerzas malignas que acechaban desde allí, de poder buscar un camino por el que salir y regresar a su mundo…

--------------

- No podrán salir – dijo una voz, oscura y terrible, cargada de odio y venganza tras largos años acumulándolo pero también de satisfacción.  
Desde lo alto de la atalaya donde se encontraba ahora podía observar dos figuras que se escabullían por el medio de su reino. Ahora, tras años y años de intensa búsqueda había logrado encontrarla, había logrado localizar la fuerza de su desobediente hija y, lo más desconcertante, aquel extraño poder que se le había escurrido de entre las manos un tiempo atrás. Todavía recordaba el día en que aquel poder había aparecido en su reino, surgido de ninguna parte, aquella fuerza, tan afín a ella, a la maldad, que había hecho todo lo posible para atraparla. Y a punto había estado.  
La había rozado con sus manos, la había tenido tan cerca.  
Y, sin que supiese el motivo, una extraña lluvia portadora de un poder que no llegaba a comprender había surgido, ocultando a esa persona, a ese humano de su vista.  
Sonrió.  
Hasta ahora.  
Ahora ya el velo había caído y le había encontrado, y con él a su desobediente hija.  
A los dos les tenía atrapados y nunca, nunca saldrían de su reino.  
La trampa estaba preparada y su venganza también.  
- No estés tan segura – susurró alguien a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella y en su espalda sintió el frío acero de un cuchillo – Abrirás las fronteras, les dejarás salir o…  
- ¿O si no qué? - le interrumpió bruscamente la poderosa y oscura monarca del lugar - ¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes? – intentó darse la vuelta para descubrir la identidad de la persona que le mantenía presa pero el cuchillo le hizo desistir. No pasaba nada, aún le quedaba un as en la manga. Tan sólo había una persona que le podía dañar y esa persona se encontraba lejos, muy lejos, en medio del bosque.  
- Es muy sencillo: o si no te mataré.  
- ¿Matarme a mí? Eso nadie lo puede hacer.  
- Nadie excepto yo – la voz que le amenazaba cada vez estaba más llena de rencor – Tú mataste a quien yo más quería. Tú hiciste... – en ese instante la voz quebró pero enseguida recuperó la fuerza necesaria para seguir - … lo siento pero las madres no deberían comportarse así con sus hijas.  
- ¡Tú¡Tú no puedes ser mi hija! – exclamó la monarca sorprendida la reconocer la voz. No, no podía ser. Acababa de atisbar su fuerza y poder en medio de los árboles. No podía estar en dos lugares a la vez…  
- ¿Seguro¿O puede que estés equivocada? – Con un gesto rápido le dio la vuelta y ambas, madre e hija se vieron cara a cara tras varios años de separación – Para tu información, la que está escapando es mi hija – el brillo del cuchillo relució entre ambas – Ahora, abre las fronteras – una gota de sangre apareció en el filo.  
- Aunque lo haga, no podrán pasar por el bosque  
- De nuevo estás equivocada, los árboles les dejaran paso. Ahora, haz lo que te he dicho.  
- Tu hija morirá si cruza la frontera. Pertenece a este lugar…  
- Es un riesgo que tenemos que afrontar. Su padre no es de este mundo, no es de la raza de las tinieblas.  
- ¡Él!  
- Si, él. Aquel humano que mataste. Y yo te mataré ahora si no haces lo que te ordeno – otra gota acompañó a la primera en el filo del cuchillo – Sabes que lo puedo hacer – la calidez y la calma que una vez había existido en esa cara habían dado paso a una determinación terrible: en sus ojos brillaba la venganza y un fuego desesperado y oscuro ardía en su interior.  
- Soy tu madre  
- Como te he dicho: una madre no debería comportarse así con sus hijas. Ni una reina así con sus súbditos – mientras el cuchillo permanecía en su cuello, la otra mano libre de Lianna abarcó todo lo que tenían a su alrededor – El miedo y el terror acompañan sus vidas. Nacen, crecen y mueren con el temor de que si hacen algo malo serán castigados sin piedad. ¿A cuántos has ejecutado este año¿Cien¿Doscientos? Y tan sólo por pensar diferente. Dime, madre – la palabra salió con desprecio de sus labios - ¿es justo eso¿Es justo que los habitantes de un reino sufran por algo que no han hecho, por la venganza sin sentido de su reina?  
- He estado escondida, fuera de tu alcance, pero las noticias de lo que hacías me llegaban continuamente. Sus quejas, sus lamentos. Sabes, las lágrimas de tu pueblo han salado el río. Y me dices que tenga piedad contigo. ¿Cuándo la has tenido tú con ellos? – ahora la mano de la mujer apuntaba directamente hacia uno de los pocos pueblos que se distinguían en la lejanía – Sólo te pido un favor, y por las buenas o por las malas lo harás – rastros de rabia e ira asomaban ya por su voz.  
- Nunca lo haré – el orgullo era patente todavía en la amenazada monarca – Si levanto las barreras…  
- El reino podría desaparecer – terminó Lianna la frase por ella – Lo sé. Pero es un riesgo que tenemos que correr…  
- Tu hija no vale tanto  
- Mi hija vale todo eso y mucho más. Incluso más que la vida de la monarca de este lugar – una tercera gota se sumó a las otras en el cuchillo.  
- Has cambiado – en el semblante impenetrable de la reina empezaba a aparecer algo parecido al ¿miedo?  
- La vida me ha hecho más fuerte. Ahora ¿bajarás la barrera o… tendré que hacerlo yo?  
- No serás capaz. Sólo la soberana puede hacerlo…  
- Eso puede solucionarse rápidamente – una indescriptible sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lianna. Todo el calor, toda la calidez, todo el amor que había existido en ella parecía haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro – Ahora soy más poderosa que tú… madre – dijo lenta y fríamente.

-------------

El bosque se volvía más oscuro y la sombra de la torre más alargada y amenazadora. A pesar de haber corrido durante horas y horas parecía que no se habían movido del sitio, que no habían avanzado nada. Y la noche se acercaba, la amenaza de las sombras y de lo desconocido se acercaba. El peligro acechaba y cada segundo que pasaba estaba más cerca. Habían corrido durante todo el día, y la noche anterior, y la anterior. Cinco días habían estado así y otra vez se encontraban en medio de ninguna parte, más cerca de dónde no tenían que estar, de la torre.  
Las noches anteriores habían dormido sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin darse cuenta realmente de los peligros que conllevaba la noche, aunque también era verdad que habían dormido poco, que se dedicaban más a escapar, a huir, que en pensar en descansar. Pero ahora, ahora su cuerpo demandaba a gritos un descanso. Sus pies ya no podían dar un paso más, sus piernas pesaban como bloques de plomo y su vista, su vista se volvía borrosa con cada segundo que pasaban caminando.  
Hasta que al final sucedió: uno de ellos tropezó con una de las múltiples ramas que sobresalían y cayó cuan largo era en el suelo y ya no se pudo levantar. En sus ojos aparecieron lágrimas de desesperación, de rabia, de cansancio.  
Harry se inclinó hacia ella para ayudarle a incorporarse  
- Nunca vamos a poder salir – dijo Sianna intentando limpiarse la tierra de su rostro aunque lo único que consiguió fue ensuciarlo bastante más.  
- Encontraremos alguna forma, no te preocupes – le cogió por los brazos y la levantó. Después, con un trozo de su ropa le limpió la cara – Siempre hay esperanzas. Sé que lograremos salir.  
- No – con un furioso gesto se desasió del abrazo.  
- Sianna  
- Déjame – gritó la chica alejándose a largas zancadas.  
- Escúchame  
- No, no quiero oírte  
- Sé lo que te ocurre  
- No lo sabes  
- Escúchame Sianna. Lo sé muy bien. Yo también perdí a mis padres. – En ese instante se puso enfrente de ella y la agarró de nuevo por los hombros, pero esta vez no era con delicadeza sino con algo de fuerza para que no escapase – Ellos murieron para protegerme. Y otras muchas personas han muerto por mí. Escúchame.  
- No me lo habías dicho – murmuro ella tristemente, la rabia se había esfumado de repente, ahora tenía una mezcla de compasión y empatia.  
- Lo supe después… luego de…  
- Cuando descubrirte quién eras ¿verdad?  
- Si – bajó la cabeza avergonzado, ahora se daba cuenta realmente del daño que había hecho, del alejamiento que había sucedido entre ellos dos sin que se diese cuenta – Perdóname. Yo… yo sólo pensaba en lo que ocurriría por la noche y…  
- ¿Y que sucedía? – Sianna vio como se le iluminaba la cara a Harry, todo el cansancio y la desesperación desaparecieron de golpe.  
- Le volvía a ver – le contestó él radiante – Yo la esperaba en el claro del bosque y ella venía. Y nos volvíamos a ver. Nos abrazábamos y besábamos. Cómo le añoraba. Toda ella. El vacío que tenía en mi interior se llenó cuando la vi. Nunca pensé que se pudiera llegar a amar de esa manera, cuando no importa nada salvo nosotros dos en el mundo. Cuando la besaba era como si sólo estuviésemos ella y yo en el universo, cuando… Perdona, Sianna – se disculpó Harry levantándose del suelo – Cuando me pongo a hablar de Ginny pierdo la noción del tiempo.  
- No te preocupes. Estoy feliz de que tengas una razón por la que luchar. Alguien que te está esperando  
- Y tú también  
- No, yo no – dijo ella negando con la cabeza – Lo he perdido todo. Mi madre…  
- Ella te ha dado una oportunidad, no se te olvide nunca.  
Y justo cuando terminaba de pronunciar esas palabras una inquietante y perturbante niebla empezó a aparecer rodeándoles.  
- Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí – exclamó Harry rápidamente agarrándole de la mano  
- Espera, no es lo que piensas. Mira – dijo ella señalando hacia arriba, donde una línea que oscilaba entre el naranja y el rojo empezaba a aparecer cruzando el cielo, haciendo contraste con la oscura noche – Algo ha sucedido.  
La niebla seguía ascendiendo a su alrededor, rodeándoles, ocultando los árboles, el suelo, el camino y, finalmente, el cielo. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta nada existía salvo ellos dos y la niebla… Y una sensación inquietante…  
- No me dejes sola.  
- Nunca lo haré – prometió Harry, todavía con la mano de la chica entre las suyas  
- Tengo miedo… - empezó a decir mas las palabras murieron en el aire antes de que se oyesen. Sin saber muy bien por qué, sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó al suelo. Una fuerza le oprimía desde el interior y no le dejaba respirar – No me dejes, Harry, no me dejes – no sentía su mano, no sentía nada. Estaba sola, sola de nuevo. Una persona más le había abandonado.

Intentó respirar pero casi no podía siquiera abrir la boca. Luchaba desesperadamente contra aquel ser invisible que le rodeaba, que le mantenía prisionera. Contra aquel ser que no le dejaría escapar, que le arrastraba más y más hacia el fondo y hacia la oscuridad que se veía a lo lejos. El vacío. La nada. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, sacaba de donde no tenía pero a cada segundo que pasaba ese ser era cada vez más fuerte y ella más débil.  
De nuevo estaba sola.  
De nuevo le habían abandonado.  
Las fuerzas empezaban a abandonarla.  
¿Para qué luchar?  
¿Para que vivir si no le importaba a nadie?  
Oyó como alguien pronunciaba su nombre pero se oía tan lejano, tan amortiguado, un eco de su mente. Si, aquello era. Su mente quería creer que había alguien preocupándose por ella. Su inconsciente todavía pensaba que tenía salvación, pero no, no existía. Todo el mundo le había abandonado. Se encontraba sola.  
Poco a poco se dejó derrotar, que la oscuridad le rodease, le hiciese presa, le ganase.  
Extendió las manos, quería que la oscuridad no tuviese obstáculos…

_- Sianna. Curioso ese nombre – comentó alguien que estaba de pie, junto a un banco de piedra en el patio de una gran casa. Era noche cerrada y en el cielo brillaban multitud de estrellas radiantes.  
- No más que él tuyo – le respondió la joven sentada - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó señalando el jardín.  
- Observó lo que nunca seré capaz de alcanzar.  
La joven movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
- Yo tampoco pertenezco a este mundo – susurró comprendiéndole  
- ¿Me puedo sentar? – dijo él dudoso, señalando el banco, como si no supiese muy bien como hacerlo.  
- Hay sitio para los dos – con un gesto se apartó ligeramente para hacerle hueco - ¿Hace mucho que estabas mirando?  
- Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que nunca me aceptarán.  
- En eso creo que estás equivocado  
- No, nunca lo estoy  
- Ni yo – murmuró ella pensativa en voz muy baja mirándose las palmas de las manos – Va a empezar a nevar, vamos, entremos.  
- Un momento – y en el mismo segundo en que vio que se levantaba la chica le puso la chaqueta encima – Así no tendrás frío.  
- ¿No entras conmigo? – Él negó con la cabeza – Entonces, me quedaré contigo aquí fuera – añadió agarrándole de las manos y acercándose a él. Un instante después estaba siendo rodeada por sus brazos y se apoyaba en su pecho, justo en el mismo momento en que empezaban a caer unos copos de nieve._

Abrió los ojos.  
No tenía que dejarse derrotar, no tenía que dejar que la oscuridad ganase, que la desazón le llenase. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que luchar… y tenía que vencer. Había alguien, no sabía quién, que la necesitaba, que la esperaba. Cuándo y cómo le conocería lo sabía pero lo que no conocía era quién, su identidad, ya que esa información le había sido negada en la visión o lo que fuera, pero de lo que no había ninguna duda es que sucedería. Estaba segura, tan segura como de lo que había sucedido con su madre, de otras tantas cosas que nunca antes les había encontrado sentido y ahora empezaba a cobrarlo.  
Acercó de nuevo las manos a su cuerpo. Tenía frío, estaba cansada, tiritaba, pero ahora ya sabía que no era por ella que era por la oscuridad. Reunió las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, las últimas en todo su cuerpo y, como vio que no eran suficientes, se concentró en aquella visión, en aquel abrazo protector y tan lleno de amor. Con eso, con aquel amor que había visto le vencería. También con el amor de su madre, con el amor de la amistad… con todas las fuerzas que poseía.  
Y empezó a ver.  
Al principio eran formas difuminadas, borrosas. Todavía la niebla lo envolvía todo, incluso a ellos dos. Y, cuando empezó a desvanecerse, cuando empezó a dejarles ver, lo que les rodeaba era igual al lugar donde habían estado pero a la vez era diferente, y tampoco existía la torre vigilándoles. La sensación de opresión ya no existía. Era todo tan distinto pero tan igual. A su alrededor los árboles se agitaban con una ligera brisa.  
- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó indecisa Sianna dándose cuenta que aquel lugar no era el mismo, que ya no estaban en el amenazador bosque.  
Harry no contestó inmediatamente. Todavía seguía eufórico tras reconocer el lugar a donde habían ido a parar, todavía sin poder creerse que todo aquello fuera realidad. Pero lo era. Realmente lo era. Y lo que veían sus ojos a través de los árboles, le colmaba de mayor alegría: a lo lejos se veían dos personas muy queridas para él.  
- En casa. Estamos en casa…

"_El Amor es la más poderosa de las magias. Incluso puede desafiar a la terrible Muerte. No hay nada que lo pueda derrotar. Ni el Destino, amo absoluto, puede lograr vencerlo en su totalidad. Es más fuerte que todos ellos. Es la magia más poderosa pues de ella brota la Vida en todo su esplendor.  
Sólo el Amor puede conseguir lo imposible…"  
"Magia Antigua"_

--------------

_Espero que este nuevo capitulo les haya gustado :D  
Muchas gracias por leer :D_

Contestaciones a los reviews / comentarios :)  
De nuevo muchisimas gracias a todos por estas maravillosas palabras :D

**Sabrina**: Wolas Sabri! Espero que me perdones por la tardanza de subir el siguiente capi tan tarde pero… digamos que muchas cosas (buenas) me han pasado y hasta ahorita mismito no he podido sentarme y descansar de tanto atrejeo, jejeje (y tambien siento el "tochito" del inicio pero es lo que pasa cuando llevas tanto tiempo sin escribir en el ordenador y te mueres por hacerlo XD) Me alegro que los estudios te estén yendo estupendamente y a las mil maravillas :D Espero que hayas aprobado el examen del que me hablaste y los demás que hayas tenido y que todos los parciales estén de nota muy alta :)  
Ahora si, vayamos al otro tema importante… lo de que estén más cerca o no… ya me contarás si te gusta el final de este capitulo. Y lo de arreglar todo este lio, en fin, que no hay remedio que yo misma me meto en muchos lios… y después los arreglo, que no hay problemas XD y ahroa mejor, que tengo a un estupendo beta a mi lado :D (vaya sorpresa que alguien de mi edad le guste tanto como a mi HP XD) Lo de los sueños, si ya te los has leido verás que hay cosas que se "repiten" XD en estos ultimos capítulos ya que ahora los vemos desde el punto de vista de Harry :D  
Ay, otra ingeniera… ya veras como pronto ves "la luz blanca" al final del tunel XD  
Lo del reviews nuecero 100 tengo rondando una idea que creo que te va a gustar, ya lo verás, pero todavía no la he "puesto" en marcha por estas últimas semanaa de locura XD  
Besitos y espero con toda mi alma que todo te haya ido estupendo con los estudios y demás cosillas :D

**Kaily**: De quimica a quimica XD ¿Qué tal mi querida "niña"? Y el peque ¿Qué tal estos días en la playa, jejeje? Que envidia esa edad, en que nada te preocupa y todo se disfruta XD En un proximo correo te mandaré una fotico mia del crucero, ya verás que "elfita" más mona aparece allí XD (y más desvarios parecido a los del anterior mail, jajaja) Ahora me toca ir poniendome poco a poco al día y en cuanto tenga todo un poco más organizado, a aporrear el teclado día y noche sin piedad (y no veas la "tarea" que tengo por delante eso me pasa por "desaparecer" tanto tiempo… si lo sé no lo hago… uhm… creo que si, que lo volvería a hacer, jajaja, ya sabes uno de esos motivos :D) Ya te contaré más, no te preocupes, que de mí te vas a aburrir un poquillo :D  
Ahora, pasemos a repasar un poquillo el reviews aunque ya está un poco atrasado, jajaja. El portátil… si, ese es un problema que hay que solucionar, eso de tener internet cuando y como quieras XD a ver si ahorro un poquillo y me compro un cacharrito para tener la red por el parque :) (eso si existe red, que aquí en mañolandia pocas zonas hay, todo habrá que ver… aunque si es verdad que me voy a Madrid, creo que alli tendré más oportunidad de localizar :)… aunque por otra parte… en fin, que todo hay que pensarlo muy bien y aprovechar el tiempo que se nos da al maximo.  
Si, bueno, lo de desvariar… aunque no tengamos el foro siempre nos queda por aquí y por mail y, aunque poco ya, por Messenger (todavía no me he conectado ningun día desde… ufff, desde mediados de Julio, vaya si son dias XD)  
¿Al final conseguiste lo que te comenté? Espero que si :) auqneu para el día 14 de octubre (creo que es esa fecha) ya desvelaremos por fin el secreto (uhm… que son unas cuantas según me ha dicho un pajarito pequeñito, pequeñito… aunque tambien yo he podido averiguar unas cuantas cosdillas que… mejor me callo que me han "cerrado" la boca XD)  
¿Te has vuelto a quemar en el verano o ya aprendiste a protegerse del sol? No pasa nada, que todos tenemos un día de sol, jejeje. Dimelo a mi, que los pocos dias de sol que hizo por el mar "alguien" se olvido la crema y… digamos que la espalda sufrió un poquillo, jajaja.  
Ahhh, no me digas eso que me das una gran envidia. Ver a Alonso cerca… me cambio de "cuerpo" ahroa mismo XD (eso si, para ese día y esa hora, ojala tuviera un giratiempo a mano para ir allí XD) A ver ahora estas úlitmas carreras que tal le van y gana de nuevo el Mundial :D (pedazo carrera la de Hungria, una pena lo de la tuerca XD pero hasta entonces de 10. No veas los botes que di, jajaja) Si, bueno, desde que me aficionaron mis compañeros de piso allá hace cuatro años no hay carrera que no me pierda (bueno, si, las que son a las madrugadas que esas no son horas de despertarse… o dormirse XD)  
¿Cumpleaños? Joooo, no me digas que ha sido tu cumpleaños y no me he acordado. Mea culpa, esto de tener una sola neurona es lo que tiene (y la mitad de las veces está de vacaciones y la otra mitad de jeurga, pues así ando, loca perdida) Me da una rabia :( Espero que tuvieras muchos regalitos y muchos tirones de orejas (y aquí van unos cuantos virtuales… aunque sea con mucho retraso)  
Y si, lo de morderse la lengua es cierto… y por mucho que intentes ya sabes que nunca conseguiras más cosas XD… y sólo las que se puedan saber XD… o puede que éstas cambien "ligeramente" en el transcurso del tiempo ¿o no? Ya lo verás (y ya sabes lo loca que está mi musa… y su dueña, así que no te creas mucho de lo que digan XD… ¿o si, jajajaj, vaya, creo que el sol tambien me afecta mucho a mi)  
Bueno, opino lo mismo que tú, que ya va siendo hora de repasar el comentario del capitulo (ya ves, cuando queremos desvariar, desvariamos de lo lindo XD) Gracias porque te gustase el "reencuentro" y si, es cierto que "algo" sucederá y tambien es "cierto" que todo tiene su precio (por desgracia) La Voz… digamos que pronto vamos a averiguar que "tiene entre manos" (en este capi, que ya es hora de desvelar algunas cosas XD) Y no te olvides de algunas "visiones" de alguien, que da a entender varias cosas del futuro y entre ellas cierta escena que tendrá mucha importancia luego (y tambien descubre algo que llevamos esperando mucho tiempo… esas mentes avispadas… aunque después de tanto tiempo, puede que sea culpa mia tambien XD  
Uhm… no me digas cosas, no me digas XD esas parejas… ya veremos que tal acaban (vale, vale, acabada la lluvia de tomates, me levanto de mi escondite de debajo de la mesa, jajaja) Y tampoco digas lo de no matar, que ya sabes la "vena asesina" que tengo XD (hay todavía alguna muerte que falta… y no te voy a decir quién pero es alguien que todos conocemos y… va a "doler" mucho… bueno, creo que me voy a esconder de nuevo en mi escondite, jajaja.  
Lo de escapar, ya habras podido ver que ha sucedido y como y quienes han logrado escapar. La edad de la niña… digamos que ahroa tiene unos catorce-quince años… y que todavía le falta un "papel que hacer en esta historia"  
Sobre Liz, bueno, si, es verdad que la tenemos un poco abandonada, pero es que ahroa no es una de las "protas" así que juega un papel secundario XD pero no te preocupes, que pronto la volveras a ver… y más cuando su "papi" está preso.  
¿Review largo? Que va, si es así como me gustan, ya lo sabes muy bien (y la sonrisa al leerlo, que tambien me gusta mucho, y los desvarios en las contestaciones y todo eso, jajaja) (espero que no se te haya hecho pesada la contestación :S  
A ver si consigo un huequillo y te mando un correo con varias cosillas más (si no, esto se alargaría un monton XD… mucho más de lo que ya está, jajaja)  
Un besicu y nos vemos.

**Dark Lady Evans**: Wolas wapetona! Muchas gracias y de nuevo siento el retraso con este nuevo capitulo pero digamos que la realidad me ha arrastrado (de la mejor manera posible :P) Espero que ahroa que todo más o menos vuelve a su cauce cotidiano pueda empezar a "regularizar" las actualizaciones XD y más cuando me gustan bastante las partes que vienen a continuación :D Ya vereis, ya vereis (crucemos los dedos para que la musa no se desvarie mucho, jajaja)  
¿Imaginación? Bufff, ya me gustaría a mi tener menos y poder centrarme en la "realidad", jajaja, pero como no se puede, hay que "soportarla" XD (y bien que me lo paso XD) Espero que te haya complacido este nuevo capitulo (aunque sea después de tanto tiempo, mea culpa :(  
Y muchas gracias por el halago sobre la escena del "reeencuentro" (aunque fuera en ese lugar tanextraño), bufff, no sabes lo colorá que me has dejado. Yo sólo intento… no sé lo que intento XD pero te puedo asegurar que hace cosa de unas semanas tuve una "escenita" similar y ahora estoy pasando el mejor momento de mi vida junto a la persona más maravillosa del mundo mundial para mi (si, niña, esta chica está loca de amor –nota de la musa- hay que hacer algo XD Vaya, por dios, que esta musa se tiene que meter en todos los lados, jajaja)  
Sobre el reencuentro definitivo… sólo decirte que queda… puede que muy poquito, puede que algo más pero no mucho ;) Además, hay pistillas por ahí diseminadas que hablan de una fecha en especial y en esa fecha va a pasar algo muy, muy, muy inolvidable :) (y puede que más de lo que pensais… jajaja, ya me he vuelto mala de nuevo, dejando la miel en los labios :P)  
De nuevo reitero que me alegra que hayas quedado satisfecha con el capi… ¡y con toda la historia! No sabes lo agradecida y eternamente agradecida que me siento (si, siempre lo digo, pero es verdad y nunca me cansaré de repetirlo) Y sobre lo de contestar los reviews, no se me hace nada pesado, es más, me encanta y me emociona las palabrillas que se ponen que consiguen arrancarme una sonrisa cada vez que las leo (ay, a ver si consigo que lo colorado de mi cara se os contagie, jajjaa)  
Lo de quedarte viuda, bueno, creo que "de momento" no, ya ves, tenemos a nuestro niño vivito y coleando y… cerquilla ¿o no? Ya veremos en el siguiente capi :P (vale, admito lluvia de tomates por lo mala que soy, jajaja) Pero lo que me temo, y más con las ultimas informaciones que van circulando por ahí, es que "cierta" autora nos haga alguna de las suyas… y en ese caso si que habrá que hacer una gran protesta y decir que con nuestro "niño" no se juega (esa JK… vaya a saber usted que cosas se trae entre las manos) A ver si dentro de poco tengo un ratín y termino un capi unico que salió de esta loca mente cuando escuchó las "agrias" noticias. Y de grandiosa nada, chiquilla, que todavía tengo mi cuenta a nueceros rojos y apurada a fin de mes (y más ahroa XD) Pero muchisimas gracias que sé que estas cosas se dicen con el corazón y es lo más grandioso que hay.  
Y… siento de nuevo decir que no he podido pasarme por tus fics :( jooooo, parece ser que los astros se ponen en contra cuando hay que hacer algo…. Pero no te preocupes, que seguro que encontraré el hueco, mejor dicho, encontraremos el hueco, que a cierto "alguien" tambien le gusta mucho HP (cosa rara ¿verdad? Es genial… si ya dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar :D) y no seremos uno quien los lea sino dos y dos personas que te admiran mucho por las palabras y sentimientos que desprenden tus palabnras :D vaya, la noche que bien me sienta XD) No te preocues, que eso de hacer sufrir a los personajes nos gusta mucho, jajaja.  
Por cierto¿Qué tal estos meses y los estudios? Espero que ambas cosas sean que muy bien y que la famialia tambien estuipenda (eso de llamar a comer cuando se están haciendo cosas tales como escribir está a la orden del dia XD… y a explicarles que la inspiración no tiene hora ni lugar, jajjaa no hay quien les (nos) comprenda XD)  
Lo de trabajar, pues no te apresures mucho y disfruta todo lo que puedas de cada segundo que tengas de la vida estudiantil… yo ya estoy "inmersa" en esta vida (en realidad no trabajando, pero con un pie ya rozando eso… miedo) y ya la ehco de menos :( Ay, donde quedan esos tiempos (un pañuelito por favor)  
Y ahora si, creo que ya va siendo hora de acabar (aunque pocas ganas tenga de despedirme) Así que un besico muy, muy, muy grande y un grandioso abrazote y hasta la proxima vez que nos "leamos" Muacks.

**Celina**: Hola guapetona! Siiiii, tal y como he puesto al principio aquí ya está escribiendo una titulada más :D (bueno, mejor dicho, una ingeniera loka a la que echaron del manicomio porque era realmente incurable XD) Sobre el proyecto fin de carrera, al final es puro tramite puesto que ya cuando lo entregas sabes que estás aprobado (eso siempre y cuando hayas ido yendo a tutorias y "dando la lata" a los profesores unos poquillos dias antes :P)  
Y no desesperes, que seguro que aguantas el caos y que te "leere" próximamente y me dirás que ahora te ries de los agobios que pasaste antes :P (y lo digo por experiencia, que ahroa echo la vista atrrás y todavía sigo sin comprender como logré sobrevivir en cierta época de mi vida) seguro que si, seguro que todo te sale estupendamente y que el veranito te haya permitido descansar todo y recargar las pilas al 300 .  
Oooohhhh, no me digas eso, no me lo digas porque haces que los colores se me suban de nuevo a la cabeza y se queden (bueno, al menos puedo disimular mañana y decir que tome esta tarde mucho el sol, jajja,bufff, pero que mal estoy XD, si, las vacaiones no han sentado muy bien a mis neuronas, uy, si tengo muy pocas y todas siguen de vacaciones XD)  
En fin, espero haberte arrancado una sonrisita (y si es sonrisa grande tambien) y que la proxima vez que te lea estés estupendamente. Un gan, gran abrazo y una ráfaga de buenas vibraciones a esas islas aforutndas de tenerte :D  
Pd¿Sólo un heladito? Unos cuantos… y todavía ahora en septiembre unos cuantos más, que no veas la ola de calor que hay, que parece que le ha cogido gusto el estar por estas zonas XD Un besote. Muackssss

**Mariet Malfoy Snape**: Wolas! Vamos a tomar aire, vamos a relajarnos... y vamos a empezar a contestar este reviews tan agradablmente largo :D (no dejo de repetir que me encantan y es más no me molestan nada de nada, me encantan, me encantan, me encantan :D) Y más me encantan que te encanten mis contestaciones (eso ha sonado muy repetitivo ¿verdad? Jajjaa) Si es que cuando me pongo a escribir (y más si he estado un tiempecillo sin hacerlo) vaya que no me entero de cuanto trozo o cuantas hojas he escrito XD  
Ahora, como dices de comentar el capitulo, pues yo comento tus comentarios :P (ahora me ha dado por las repeticiones… doctor, esto habrá que mirarlo XD)  
Sobre Harry y Ginny, bueno, en este nuevo capi ya se han visto unas cuantas veces más :P (aunque esto ya lo sabiamos, que habia salido antes… desde el punto de vista de Ginny :P) y ahroa… digamos que no queda "mucho" para que se reencuentren de una forma "especial" Espero que esa escena que tengo escrita hace tanto y tanto tiempo os guste :D  
Sobre la nena, si, lo siento por su madre, pero la vida es así y si ella quiere crecer en ese lugar se cumplen sus deseos. Además, hay ciertos "poderes" que posee que ya iremos averiguando y que tienen especial realcion con esa tierra :P Y si, es una niña muy mona de pequeña :D (y todos los niños, la pena es que crecen y que ya cambian :P) Jejje, me alegra y entusiasma que te haya gustado la manera en que "compra" a Harry con sus muecas XD  
Sobre Draco, digamos que lo veremos pronto y que su cambio va a jugar un papel muy importante en lo que se avecina :P (y en los libros de JK creo que tambien, que "huelo" que ahí va a pasar algo) Del director, bueno, cada uno tiene su opinión y si, es verdad que a veces es manipulador (creo que "encontrartas" cierta conexión en este capitulo respecto a esa idea :P) pero casi todos los adultos lo son ¿no? Y más cuando suceden cosas realmente grandes y hay tanto en juego (y no lo digo sólo por los politiucos y demas especimenes sin cerebro que andan pululando por ahí Xd Vaya, salió mi vena rebelde XD)  
Sobre Severus, creo que es uno de los personajes mejor elaborados de la obra de JK, es enigmatico, misterioso… y cuando piensas que lo sabes todo de él te sorprende XD (por cierto, que en el otro fic que tengo entre manos estoy en pleno "estudio" de él XD… y de otra personita que te gusta :P… hay cierta parte en mi a la que le encantan ese tipo de personajes, jajaja)  
Sobre la madrugada… bueno, llevo unos dias que las tres de la madrugada no es una hora muy tarde para ehcarse a dormir XD es lo bueno de las vacaciones, que la hora de levantarse puede ser casi la hora de la comida, jajja. Ahroa mismo es esa hora y no tengo nada de sueño y sé que tengo que irme a dormir pero mis ojos no se cierran ni nada XD asi que habra que seguir aquí en el ordenador que es lo que me gusta :P la pena que como se oye el teclado y se ve la luz, pues seguro que vienen mis padres y se acabó el ordenador hasta mañana, pero hasta entonces, a resistir, jejejje.  
Jajaja, vale, vale, dejo de decir que hay algunas sorpresas esperando, que no vaya a ser que ese hacha aparezca XD (buneo, ya he tenido raciones de lluvia de tomates pero éstos no hacen nada ni tgiene filo ni cortan :P)  
De Neville y de sus padres creo que no tardaremos mucho en saber más de ellos… y la razón por la que "despertaron" ya se averiguará :P (uy, y ya me callo, que veo ese hacha muy cerca XD)  
Me alegro que la veientena te esté yendo estupendamente. Me alegro un monton! Yo creo que habrá que empezar a pensar en sentar un poquitin la cabeza pero… no sé, me gusta estar así de loka además¿Qué es la vida sin un pizca de locura? XD Bueno, no te preocupes por mi, que cualquiera que me conozca por primera vez no se da cuenta de nada XD  
Me alegra que te gusten los nombres de los personajes. Me encanta :D  
Ooooohhh, otra cosa que me encanta y me pone etupendamente contenta. Me alegra que tu corazoncito esté bien ahora (parece ser que hay una epidemia de él por cerca XD) Yo a puntito estuve de no irme de viaje con mis padres porque queria estar siempre cerca de la persona con la que esty ahora… y ahrpoa doy gracias porque me convencio y en esa semana que estuvimos separados nos dimos cuenta de que no hay nada que nos separe :D (que lindo sonó eso XD… si, ando ultimamewnte algo azucarada, jajaja) Ahroa mismo llevo un mes y cinco dias y han sido las semanas más maravillosas de mi vida :D y sé que un amor que resisté una separación es un gran amor. Ya lo decian mis amigas, que lo bueno (es más ue eso, es realmente estupendo) se hace esperar y ahroa ya no me arrepiento de haber estado tanto tiempo sola porque comprendi que la espera te hace valorar más lo que ahroa se tiene (bufff, diculpa el desvario XD) A veces creo que al escribir preveo cosas que van a pasarme, jajajaja.  
Ahora si, regresemos al capitulo anterior y a los comentarios que dijiste XD  
Sobre lo de despertarla y tocar a Ginny, ya en este nuevo capi has visto que tenía sus consecuencias… pero por suerte no han sido muy malas ¿o no?  
De nuevo (y no me canso de repetirlo) muchisimas graicas por el comentario y disculpa que no pueda seguir escribiendo pero el colorado de mi cara es suficiente para esta noche y para unas cuantas semanas XD  
Un gran, gran besote y espero que la proxima vez que me escribas (que espero que sea pronto) me des estupendas noticias. Ciaoo  
Pd: Ahroa los chocos blancos me los regalan :D Por cierto, que tambien es ahroa mi beta-lector, eso si que es compartir. Vaya suerte encontrar a alguien de mi edad que le gustase HP tanto como a mi (y eso que nunca lo he comentardo con mis amigos… ni él XD) Por cierto, que tambien hay una bonita historia de comienzo pero creo que eso lo vamos a dejar para otra ocasión :P

**Liessa Metallium**: Wolas mi querida surcadora del aire :P ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que muy bien, que todo perfecto :D A ver, sobre nuestro queridisimo Sev… digamos que muy pronto le vamos a ver, que no está olvidado ni nada de eso XD sólo que no ha llegado su momento y cuando llegue… creo que te va a gustar, jejeje (y asi tu neurona y tú seguis de acuerdo… aunque sea por una vez :P)  
Como ves, ya las dos tenemos el titulito en nuestras manos y ahroa que tiemble el mundo que dos lokas andan sueltas y son muy, muy, pero que muy peligrosas ¿no? Jajaja.  
Y de nuevo siento el retraso (gran retraso, mea culpa) pero el veranito ha estado cargadito de buenas cosas y ahora es cuando la tranquilidad y más o menos la normalidad están llamando a la puerta, jejeje.  
Un besiño muy grande.  
Pd: Si, creo que si, que es uno de tus comentarios más grandes XD

**Nimmy**: Wolas! No pasa nada, ni te sientas culpable de no haber dado señales de vida hasta ahora, sé lo que es la uni ya que hasta hace muy poco la he "soportado" jejeje (y más el primer curso, que es bastante cambio de lo conocido ¿no?) Espero que ahora estés ya bien, que puedas haber descansado y recuperado las fuerzas para continuar y ya sabes, siempre estaremos aquí esperandote :D  
Muchisimas gracias por decir que te gusta como va avanzando la historia, jejej, a pesar de las paranoias que se están creando XD En realidad me estoy desviando mucho de lo que pienso que va a pasar en el septimo libro porque queria hacerlo diferente (y dejar esas ideas para cuando pueda encontrar un poquillo de tiempo y hacer esa historia XD) Y me alegra que os esté gustando asi :D  
Por cierto, que las Tierras de Ensueño es un mundo donde ocurren muchas cosas y tiene muchas historias que contar… y es uno de mis proyectos aparte de los fics, jejeje… y puede que no sea la última vez que vemos este lugar.  
Lo de volver a la "realidad" Harry y la niña, ya has visto lo que ha sucedido… aunque creo que ha habido una "sorpresita" que nadie se esperaba ¿no?  
De Ginny, si, es algo de consuelo que sepa que su chico esté vivo auqneu esté lejos… creo que al final no hago sufrir tanto a los personajes ¿no? Jejeje.  
¡Felicidades! Te has dado cuenta de la "realcion" entre el sexto libro y esta historia, jejeje. Lo de los horcruxes, si, es algo parecido aunque aquí van a jugar otro papel… y eso de que estén los tres prisioneros en la casa tambien tiene realción en la lucha contra el mal :D Ya veremos muy pronot que puede ser :D  
Y gracias por lo de escribe, escribe y escribe… y por la comprensión sobre el "pequeñito" XD" retraso de estas vaciones, jejjeje, necesitaba descansar un poco de todo y vaya si lo he hecho (y bastante… aunque ahora queda la parte más difícil y es volver a la rutina y al ritmo diario de la vida)  
Un gran besillo muy grande y que todo te vaya estupendamente tambien en el amor y en todo lo que te propongas. Ciaooo.


	19. El renacer del fénix

Hola a todos. Siento de nuevo el retraso (¿cuántas veces llevo diciendo esto en esta historia? Creo que demasiadas, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento) Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para mí, ni para mi tiempo libre, ni para todo lo que quiero hacer. Que paradoja, antes tenía casi todo el tiempo del mundo y ahora casi nada, pero así es la vida real… y así es la vida laboral. Si, como leen bien, ahora mismo me encuentro trabajando y al ser mi primer empleo, digamos que serio, es decir, de lo que he estado estudiando (informática) ha habido muchas cosas que hacer… Además, de un cambio de ciudad. Ahora estoy a muchos kilómetros de casa (en Madrid, en la capital de España), y aquí llevo más de un mes, en casa nueva y en nueva vida.  
Así que espero que me disculpen por tan larga espera, por la demora y tan sólo desear que este nuevo capítulo les guste.

Pd: Sorry por las contestaciones, espero poder actualizar cuanto antes con ellas, aunque eso si, nunca, nunca, nunca, me cansaré de agradecer vuestras hermosas y gratificantes palabras. Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…. Mil y mil millones de gracias.

Pd2: Espero poder encontrar un poco de perdón por la demora gracias a i) la extensión del capitulo y ii) lo que ocurre en él :P

Pd3: A veces la vida te sorprende de la manera más inesperada posible… y los sueños se hacen realidad y, a veces, la realidad se convierte en un maravilloso sueño ;)

--------------

**Capítulo 18 El renacer del fénix**

Los días iban pasando sin descanso. El sol y la luna se turnaban incansablemente por la bóveda celeste. Las horas transcurriendo y las hojas del calendario cayendo. ¿Desde hacia cuánto estaban allí? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo llevaban encerrados? Ninguno de ellos lo sabía exactamente. Tan sólo por el cambio de luz y oscuridad conocían que se había cambiado de día en aquella prisión en la que se encontraban encerrados. Reconociéndolo profundamente, la prisión de ahora era bastante mejor que la de antes, cuando se encontraban encerrados entre cuatro paredes y bajo llave. Pero ahora, aunque ya tenían bastante espacio (una casa para ellos solos) se sentían más prisioneros que nunca pues podían ver el horizonte y la libertad a lo lejos y no poder tocarlos siquiera. Una barrera impenetrable e invisible les rodeaba, les tenía atrapados desde hacía ya tanto tiempo.  
Estaban los tres allí, haciendo pasar el tiempo como buenamente podían, ahora ya buscando cualquier leve escusa para estar solos y con sus pensamientos. Ahora ya, después de tanto tiempo juntos, buscaban la soledad para estar en soledad y reflexionar, reflexionar mucho sobre todo lo que les estaba sucediendo y sucedía. Y no era muy complicado realmente, pues la casa, la mansión, era bastante grande y las habitaciones solitarias era moneda presente. Solamente estaban ellos tres, ellos tres desde semanas, meses quizás. Muchos días desde que saliesen de la reducida prisión de un sótano y descubriesen que estaban solos y prisioneros en la gran mansión.  
El día a día era duro, durísimo aunque, por fortuna, la rutina de comer y dormir se mantenía casi exactamente como el primer día. Pero ahora, y puede que fuera por tantos días transcurridos, se buscaba la soledad para poder reflexionar o pensar, o simplemente imaginar que es lo que estaría ocurriendo tras aquella invisible barrera que les impedía volver con sus seres queridos y amados.

Para uno de estos tres prisioneros quizás el encierro se pensara que era más leve y más suave que el que ya sufriera hace años, pero la realidad era que era más duro y más tormentoso pues después de haber tocado la libertad, de haber saboreado su esencia, es duro volver a perderla y mas cuando se sabe que se dejaba atrás a una parte que era lo más importante para él. Sirius Black se sentía cada día más apagado y con menos energías a cada segundo que pasaba, a cada sol que daba paso a la luna, a cada ciclo que transcurría. Ver la libertad tan al alcance de la mano y no poder tocarla…  
Pero no era el único que se sentía de aquella manera. Otra de las tres personas también miraba melancólica por la ventana (eso sí, cuando nadie le veía u observaba, cosa nada difícil por la cantidad de personas que se encontraban en esos momentos en la casa) Miraba hacia el horizonte y recordaba cuán diferente había sido su vida hasta unos meses antes y como había sido desde el final del curso pasado. Ahora había alguien esperándole, alguien que dependía de él y él… él se encontraba encerrado tras una barrera invisible que no le dejaba salir. Era curioso como había cambiado su vida y él mismo tanto en tan poco tiempo. Severus Snape recordaba.  
Y el último que quedaba de los tres prisioneros, Remus Lupin, también miraba en los ratos solitarios a lo lejos, a la libertad. Aunque, reflexivo y paciente como era, se dedicaba bastante tiempo a investigar, a indagar, a revolver entre los libros y pergaminos esparcidos por la casa-prisión, buscando, leyendo. Sabía que allí, en lo más escondido de alguna de aquellas palabras que se habían ido acumulando por el lugar, podría encontrar alguna pista, alguna idea de los planes de los antiguos habitantes y, sobre todo, de Voldemort. Algo tenía que haber por algún sitio y él lo encontraría. Por aquello, las horas que pasaban no se le hacían tan largas y tan pesadas como a los otros dos, no eran tan aburridos ni tan pesimistas sus pensamientos. Algo, en alguna parte, tenía que haber para ayudarles en la lucha contra el mal y contra la batalla final que se avecinaba.  
Pensaban, reflexionaban, leían, dejaban pasar el tiempo los tres sin saber que, tras la barrera invisible que les retenía en aquella casa, la vida estaba transcurriendo en una época de paz y de tranquilidad como nunca antes había conocido, no desde el final de la primera guerra contra Voldemort. Sin saber que quizás muchos de sus sueños eran vanos pues ya no existían… o se había creído que no existían por el resto de la humanidad. En tal caso, casi era mejor que estuviesen así, ausente de tales noticias, ignorantes de todo lo ocurrido, tanto de lo bueno como, y era mejor así, de lo malo.  
Esperaban quizás un milagro que les permitiera recobrar la libertad y su vida entera…

---------

Volaba, volaba tan alto y tan rápido como podía. Volaba con desesperación, con ansía, con ira. Volaba hacía un lugar aunque no supiera exactamente que se encontraría allí. Volaba porque era lo único que sabía hacer. Volaba porque volando dejaba sus penas (y eran muchas en ese momento) atrás. Volaba en busca de una razón por la que existir.  
Era el mismo y era distinto a la última vez que volara, allá, hace tiempo, cuando su antiguo yo entró en la habitación y se interpuso, una vez más, en la trayectoria de un rayo asesino, en una muerte segura. Pero, esta vez, de nada sirvió su sacrificio altruista. De nada puesto que aquel al que protegía cayó inerte al suelo instantes después, presa de otro hechizo mortífero.  
Si, era cierto que era inmortal, todos los fénix lo eran y aquella era a la vez, su mayor logro y su gran maldición. Logro porque podía evadir los estragos del tiempo, podía vivir eternamente y ver todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor sin importar si arriesgaba en hacer algo o no; pero también era su mayor maldición, porque dejaba atrás a los seres queridos, a las personas a las que había tomado cariño a lo largo del tiempo. Como él. Como Albus Dumbledore. Más que un dueño, más que un amo, había sido un gran amigo, un confidente al que no le importaba si él era un animal, si él no era humano. Al final casi parecían pensar con una sola mente. Y ahora estaba muerto. Su cuerpo sin esencia abandonado en una casa. Por fortuna no sufriría los estragos del tiempo: su cuerpo no sería corrompido puesto que aquel que fuera golpeado por la maldición más temida de todas, se quedaría tal y como era, no pasaría el tiempo para el envoltorio terrenal de la persona.  
Pero ahora estaba muerto, se había ido su alma para siempre y aquello le abatía profundamente. Pero más que estar solo de nuevo, lo que más triste le ponía era haber pedido a un gran amigo.

Siguió volando y volando. Entre sus manos aferrando las tres varitas de los protagonistas de aquella noche aciaga. Tres entraron en la casa, un solo cuerpo quedó en ella, los otros no salieron de allí pero tampoco permanecieron en el lugar: cada uno había ido a un lugar distinto, lejos de este mundo. Pero, ¿a dónde? él tampoco podía responder a esa pregunta puesto que aquello era terreno para el Destino y éste no es muy partidario de dar a conocer sus planes por adelantado.  
Seguía volando.  
Seguía volando en busca de un lugar, muy lejos de aquella casa con olor a muerte. Hacia un lugar donde tres personas distintas le necesitaban sin que ellas lo supieran, tres personas que todavía seguían sufriendo en aquel mundo ahora tan lleno de alegría por el fin de aquella Segunda Guerra. Pero de aquello estas tres personas todavía no lo sabían.  
Fawkes volaba tan alto y tan rápido como podía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Plinc, plinc, plinc…  
Las piedras golpeaban una y otra vez, y una y otra vez caían al suelo sin lograr traspasar la barrera invisible que les impedía el paso. Allí donde caían se acumulaba una gran cantidad, lejos o cerca del lugar de impacto según la fuerza con la que hubieran sido lanzadas.  
- Por mucho que lo intentes no lograrás romperla – se escuchó decir a alguien en tono cortante e irritante – Llevas ¿cuánto? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? Intentando lo mismo… No he visto a persona más descerebrada y cabezota que tú.  
Como contestación a aquel comentario mordaz, una piedra impactó con tremenda fuerza sobre el campo invisible y rebotó unas cuantas veces en el suelo antes de pararse definitivamente.  
- ¿Y cuando fue que llegaste a esa conclusión? ¿Cuándo la tocaste con tus manos? Espera, déjame pensar – el hombre que se encontraba lanzando las piedras se dio la vuelta – Tú nunca te has arriesgado a tocarla.  
- Black, sé de que está hecha la barrera y sé que efectos tiene si se intenta traspasar. No soy tan estúpido para arriesgarme a perder la vida.  
- Si, ya. No hace falta que lo digas. El único "estúpido" que se arriesgó a intentarlo fui yo – Sirius se dio la vuelta y volvió a lanzar las piedras contra la barrera invisible, con furia, como si con aquel gesto pudiera descargar toda la frustración y la ira que se acumulaba en su interior. Sus manos todavía tenían las marcas de su arriesgada tentativa de huida, de aquel contacto con la barrera: las vendas seguían rodeando su palma como recuerdo de aquella insensatez – Si uno no se arriesga no sabe si llegará a ganar…  
- O a perder todo lo que tiene – sentenció Severus Snape entrando de nuevo a la casa y dejando a Sirius de nuevo solo fuera de ella.

- Déjale. Sólo así desahoga su enfado – le dijo Remus levantando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo al oírle entrar en la habitación.  
- Lo sé. Ya me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo pero no puedo.  
- ¿Cuestión de orgullo?  
- Cuestión de sensatez. No creo que unas simples piedras puedan sacarnos de aquí.  
- Al menos lo intenta.  
- Y fracasa. Una y otra vez fracasa. Como todo lo que hemos intentado – añadió derrotado el recién llegado.  
- En alguna parte tiene que haber una solución.  
- ¿En dónde? – Preguntó Severus, haciendo un amplio gesto con la mano y señalando el gran montón de libros que se acumulaban en un rincón – Hemos mirado casi todo lo de la biblioteca y en ningún lugar hay algo interesante…  
- Eso sólo quiere decir que los libros importantes tienen que estar en otra parte.,  
- No. Conozco la casa muy bien, nunca ha habido otra biblioteca más que esa – recordó Severus y en eso llevaba la razón puesto que aquel había sido, hasta no hace mucho, el cuartel general de los mortifagos, de los seguidores del mal y de Lord Voldemort. Y él había sido uno de ellos hasta que descubrieron que había jugado a un doble juego muy peligroso. Aún seguía teniendo secuelas de las torturas sufridas.  
- No creo que Voldemort tuviera solamente estos libros. Son todos bastante básicos para él. A excepción de un par – Remus señaló aquel que estaba leyendo y otro apartado encima de la mesa – Los demás son normales, demasiado normales.  
- La mayoría de los mortifagos no se han destacado precisamente por su gran inteligencia – ironizó el antiguo profesor de pociones antes de entrar en otra habitación, anexa a la que habían hecho su sala central. Allí, en ese lugar donde se encontraba ahora había hecho su habitación, su lugar personal. Tenía poco y era bastante austera, sólo el colchón y un par de sillas. Tampoco necesitaba más. Con gran pesar se sentó en una de ellas y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos derrotado.  
Ante aquellos dos gryffindors, ante aquellos dos extraños compañeros de encierro procuraba mostrar una cara fría, una cara impasible pero era ahora, en la soledad de la habitación, cuando se permitía a sí mismo mostrar la verdadera cara, la de aquel que ha perdido la esperanza de poder alcanzar su único sueño. De aquel que todo lo ha perdido. No existía manera alguna de salir de ahí, no había forma humana de escapar y él lo sabía, sabía que la barrera sólo se quitaría con magia, que el hechizo sólo se rompería con otro hechizo… pero ahora ellos tres se habían convertido en simples muggles. Sin varitas no podían hacer nada. Morían allí, olvidados, perdidos en medio de ninguna parte… y nadie lo sabría nunca porque nadie conocía ahora ya la localización exacta de aquel lugar escondido por la magia, invisible para el resto del mundo entero. Habían desaparecido para el mundo entero y nunca nadie les encontraría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muy lejos de allí, a miles y miles de kilómetros, en Londres capital, la tranquilidad y la vuelta a la normalidad era lo más notable por sus calles. Atrás se había quedado el miedo a morir, a sufrir. Atrás se había quedado el miedo a ser atacados sin razón, a ver morir a los seres queridos sin poder hacer nada. Ya la Segunda Gran Guerra Mágica había finalizado. En realidad, hacía días y semanas de aquello. Exactamente cuatro meses desde que la sensación de alivio y paz renaciera en los corazones de todo el mundo, desde que ya no se sintiera el miedo presente en el aire de las calles. Era mediados de Diciembre.  
Debido a la confusión (alegre confusión de no saber si se estaba en un sueño o era todo real) la fecha exacta de la derrota del mal se había establecido a mediados de agosto. Ningún día exacto, sólo por esas fechas y no les faltaba mucha razón puesto que cercana a esas fechas se había producido. Exactamente el día 11, aquel día de Agosto cuando cayeron las llamadas Lágrimas de San Lorenzo, aquel día que para alguien se convirtió de sueño en pesadilla, de sueño fabuloso por el cumpleaños que celebraba a pesadilla que no quería creer al ver marcharse a la persona que más amaba sin saber si lograría volver o no. Pero de esto exacto nadie sabía, nadie excepto los más directos implicados y aquellos nada dirían. No les gustaba recordar que aquel día habían muerto dos personas queridas.  
Oficialmente estaban muertas ambas. No habían tardado mucho en certificar su defunción y más cuando la pluma que recogía las muertes, las desapariciones de la vida, de los magos inscribió sus nombres en el gran libro del Ministerio… junto al nombre del más temido mago de la historia. Había sido toda una alegría ver aquel nombre escrito, aquella muestra del verdadero fin de la guerra, pero toda esa alegría se torció ligeramente en tristeza al ver los nombres de aquellos que le acompañaban. Una pluma, gemela de aquella que funcionara para decir los nacimientos de los nuevos magos, había sido quien certificara el fin de la guerra y la muerte de aquellas tres personas… y el nacimiento de aquella nueva y magnifica era de paz.  
Ahora, cuatro meses después, el nuevo ministro se afanaba en atender a la prensa, en lanzar mensajes que la ausencia quería oír, en pronunciar un discurso mil veces ensayado ante el espejo… en dar la imagen de persona autoritaria y tranquila. Ahora, cuatro meses después, se procedía a la reapertura del Ministerio de Magia en todo su esplendor. Si, era verdad que había estado funcionando en parte desde el gran ataque sufrido antes del verano, donde todo quedase en escombros y donde el anterior ministro muriese. Pero era ahora, ya en plena paz, cuando todo estaba a pleno funcionamiento y ni una huella quedaba de aquella batalla pasada.

Los periodistas se agolpaban en torno al ministro que les atendía a todos con una sonrisa en la boca, con una palabra amable para cada uno. Sobre él, y sobre los periodistas, revoloteaban cámaras fotográficas que lanzaban por doquier flashes y se movían continuamente en busca de la mejor fotografía. También las plumas a vuelo se veían por encima de las cabezas y más de un espectador ajeno a aquel espectáculo se preguntaba como se las ingeniarían los propietarios de aquellos artilugios para que sólo escribiesen lo importante y lo que necesitaban, no lo que a la pluma le antojase. Pero contestar a aquella pregunta sería bastante complicado.  
Habían sido invitados todos los empleados del Ministerio con sus familias. Algunos de ellos no habían acudido puesto que ese lugar, con aquella fuente del unicornio y el mago, les traía los recuerdos de los compañeros caídos. Pero a pesar de ello, si hubo bastante afluencia y la entrada principal del Ministerio se encontraba abarrotada de gente. Y, entre ellos, se distinguían claramente a un gran grupo, formado mayoritariamente por pelirrojos: la inconfundible familia Weasley.  
- ¿Crees que apreciarían una muestra de nuestro último invento? – murmuró maliciosamente Fred, mirando de reojo hacia el enjambre de las cámaras y de las plumas por encima del ministro.  
- Creo que… que sería una muy buena idea, hermano – le contestó George – Me gustaría saber si Mister Gop-Cara-Palo sabe apreciar una buena broma – así era como apodaban los gemelos al actual ministro. Desde que le vieran por primera vez, todo serio, al otro lado del cristal de la tienda de magia que ambos tenían. Un sentimiento de antipatía se había apoderado de ellos: algo había en ese hombre que no acababa de encajar en su sitio. Además, viéndole ahora, pavonearse, atribuyéndose el mérito del fin de la Guerra, y dejando a un lado la labor indispensable que había hecho hasta entonces la Orden del Fénix (grupo que no había dejado de acechar hasta que acabase con su principal líder, con Dumbledore) llegando incluso a silenciar su existencia. En todas aquellas entrevistas que había tenido nunca, siquiera, había nombrado ni a la Orden ni al director como líder de la organización. Ambos sabían que sus sentimientos no tenían razón de ser pero aún así no acaban de saber que era lo que no les gustaba de aquel hombre.  
- Si, creo que será digno de ver como no pueda estar quieto por los polvos pica-pica y… ¡Ay!  
- Un solo cuchicheo más y me veré obligada a confiscaros todo lo que llevéis – Molly Weasley se interpuso entre sus hijos tirándoles fuertemente de las orejas a la vez – Incluso puede que me vea obligada a quitaros la ropa para registraros mejor – añadió con una divertida sonrisa en la boca mirándoles severamente.  
- Mamá – exclamaron ambos a la vez, al verla de pronto enfrente, algo que no esperaban puesto que la última vez que la habían visto (y aquello había sido unos segundos atrás), se encontraba junto a su padre bastante lejos del lugar donde ellos estaban.  
- Eso sería…  
- Sería ilegal  
- Exacto – confirmó Fred azorado  
- En tal caso, procurar mantener las manos quietas… fuera de los bolsillos. Y las varitas – con un rápido gesto de la suya propia atrajo a las dos de sus hijos – se vienen conmigo hasta la cena, cuando volvamos a casa…  
- No puedes hacernos eso  
- Puedo y lo haré. No quiero problemas con el Ministro – dirigió una rápida y fugaz mirada hacia el espeso grupo de periodista – Si mal no recordáis, vuestro padre trabaja aquí. No me gustaría que le despidieran por vuestra culpa.  
- Pero mamá…  
-. Ni peros ni nada – atajó rápidamente – Si no os habéis dado cuenta, el Ministerio está cambiando lentamente. Las cosas ya no son como antes… Y tenemos que estar lo más alejados posible de los problemas cuando lleguen… – uno de los gemelos intentó decir algo, pero en esos momentos llegó a su altura Tonks y la matriarca de los Weasley les echó una severa y dura mirada.  
- ¿Cuándo crees que va a terminar todo esto? – dijo la auror en cuando estuvo a su lado – Me siento… algo cansada y acalorada – añadió mientras se abanicaba sin cesar.  
- Cariño, es normal que te sientas así – le consoló Molly pasándole un brazo por los hombros y haciéndole sentar en una silla que hizo aparecer – Y más cuando llevas a dos polizontes a bordo – dirigió una mirada comprensiva hacia abajo, hacia el crecido estómago de la muchacha: ya estaba de unos siete meses y eso se notaba bastante – Todavía recuerdo a estos dos demonios – mostró una cariñosa sonrisa a Fred y George que en esos momentos se irguieron, miraron hacia otro lado y pusieron caras angelicales, como si aquel mote no fuera con ellos – No paraban nunca de moverse y dar mal. Bueno, no han cambiado mucho. Todavía lo hacen.  
- En eso te equivocas mamá  
- Hemos cambiado. Ahora somos unos respetables hombres de negocios… – empezó a decir Fred con el tono más serio que nunca  
- De una tienda de artículos de broma. Si, si. Muy respetable – les interrumpió su madre con una sonrisa – Pero, una cosa que habéis dicho si es cierta: os habéis convertido en unos adorables hombrecillos – pellizcó a ambos en la mejilla… o al menos lo intentó antes de que los dos se fueran medio corriendo hacia la otra parte del grupo.  
- Lo siento mamá. Nos llaman – dijeron a modo de despedida antes de que desaparecieran entre la multitud, medio riendo, medio bromeando entre ellos.  
- Que rápido crecen – la voz de la señora Weasley sonó melancólica mientras seguía con la mirada a sus hijos y se sentaba al lado de la auror en otra silla – Les ves nacer, crecer. Les cuidas, les das todo tu cariño y llega un día en que ya se hacen grandes y no te necesitan… Se van…  
- Pero siempre vuelven. Además, Molly… - Tonks cogío su mano y la puso encima de su vientre abultado – la vida sigue y siempre hay quien te necesita. Como yo. Como ellos.  
- Gracias querida. Eres como una hija para mí – pronunció mientras le daba un emotivo abrazo – Hablando de hijas ¿Cómo estará Ginny?  
- La última vez que le vi estaba… no sé. Distinta. Ausente… Todo esto le ha afectado mucho… Ya son muchos meses desde que pasó aquello…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las lechuzas entraban y salían de la torre, algunas todavía portando su comida matutina y otras simplemente saliendo a por ella a esas horas. La vida para ellas era siempre lo mismo: comer y dormir y, si había algo que entregar, un envío, una carta, lo hacían de inmediato. Pero en esos momentos la actividad era escasa, no tanta como meses atrás, como unas semanas atrás. Ahora todo era paz y tranquilidad y ellas tenían poco trabajo que hacer, a lo sumo unas pocas cartas al día de aquellos estudiantes que estaban en contacto con sus familias continuamente. A excepción de eso nada más, no más entregas urgentes para saber el estado de tal o cual familiar, de saber si estaban bien tras el ataque de los mortifagos, no más de entregar malas noticias. No, aquello acabó unas semanas, unos meses atrás. Ahora todo era tranquilidad y sosiego. Vivían tranquilas en su torre.  
O casi solas, puesto que uno de los muchos estudiantes del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts se encontraba allí casi siempre desde el día siguiente a empezar las clases. Mejor dicho, una estudiante. Entraba y salía a escondidas, eludiendo los toques de queda, los cierres de las puertas. Mil y una veces la noche le había encontrado allí, mirando por la ventana, mirando la luna desde ese lugar. Y nunca, nunca, volvía a su dormitorio hasta que la última lechuza entraba de terminar su turno o entrega. Parecía como si esperase algo, aunque tampoco sabía muy bien que era.

Ginny Weasley entró una vez más al lugar que se había convertido en su segunda casa en aquel primer trimestre del curso. Miró alrededor, hacia los estantes vacíos de las lechuzas, y a aquellas que se desperezaban en esos momentos. Todas le eran muy familiares ahora. Podía distinguir sin dudarlo a todas ellas en el cielo, o cuando entraban en el gran comedor a entregar los paquetes y correos que mandaban las familias. Conocía quienes pertenecían exclusivamente al colegio y quienes a los alumnos.  
Mientras se dirigía hacia una de las ventanas acarició el colgante que llevaba. Se lo había dado él. Se lo había regalado él el día de su cumpleaños, el mismo día en que… en que se fue. Cuando se marchó hacía un destino incierto del que nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, sabía si regresaría algún día. Apretó fuertemente. Al principio todo el mundo le había dado por desaparecido y, finalmente, por muerto. Para todos había desaparecido. Para todos, él, Harry Potter, ya no estaba con vida. Ya no estaba con ellos. Pero ella sabía algo más. Ella tenía un secreto.  
Se acercó a la ventana y echó un vistazo desde lo alto, hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Ella sabía que no estaba muerto. No, él vivía. Harry estaba vivo. ¿Dónde? No lo sabía. No era un lugar cercano y, pensaba, que ni siquiera de esta tierra. Él lo sabía y nunca se lo había dicho, pero ella lo intuía, tenía la certeza de que ese lugar era diferente. Y, también sabía, pensó mientras seguía acariciando el colgante, que no sería fácil salir de ese lugar. Quizás era muy peligroso, quizás él se arriesgaba siempre mucho en sus encuentros, quizás… quizás por ello pasó aquello la última vez.  
Cerró los ojos, dejó que los rayos de sol le golpeasen en las mejillas. Recordando. Recordando la última vez que le había visto, que había hablado con él. Recordando su rostro, el sabor de sus labios, sus brazos rodeándole con amor… y, luego, la separación, la fuerza que les impedía tocarse. Ver como desaparecía enfrente de ella, como se desvanecía para nunca volver a verle.  
Al abrir los ojos aquel día supo que había sido su último encuentro en aquel idílico y mágico bosque. Pero quizás, con lo que no contaba aquella fuerza misteriosa, era que el amor que sentía uno al otro era tan fuerte que los lazos que los mantenían unidos no se romperían. Ella sabia que seguía vivo, en alguna parte. El verle, el haber estado con él unos minutos después de su desaparición, el estar abrazados, disfrutando con la alegre compañía el uno del otro, eso tan sólo había sido un sueño… Un sueño real, muy real. Tan verdadero como la realidad.  
Pero ahora la misma realidad le había rodeado de nuevo y los sueños se habían acabado. La rutina se había apoderado de su vida y cosas como las clases, el colegio, el transcurrir del tiempo… todo era parte de lo mismo. Aunque, eso si, pensó mientras seguía mirando hacia el bosque, mientras pudiera recordar aquellos momentos pasados a su lado, aquellos maravillosos momentos. Mientras tuviera esperanzas de que un día (esperaba que no muy lejano) él apareciera de nuevo. Mientras todavía quedase fe en ella, aunque los demás dijesen lo contrario… mientras tanto nunca se rendiría y esperaría. Le esperaría. Siempre lo haría. Daba igual lo que dijesen los demás, ella tan sólo seguía a su corazón.  
Habían pasado más de tres meses desde la última vez que le viese pero nunca desfallecería, aunque los demás dijesen o pensasen lo contrario. Todo era cuestión de dejar que pensasen lo que quisiesen, en su interior sólo mandaba ella.  
Su mano acarició lentamente el colgante.  
Algún día Harry volvería a su lado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ha sido muy difícil para todos haberles perdido de esa manera tan… tan… - siguió hablando Tonks antes de que su voz se quebrase y empezase a llorar.  
- Lo sé. Lo sé – le intentó consolar Molly, aunque no pudo hacer mucho más puesto que ella también estaba llorando – Ha sido un golpe muy duro. Harry era como uno más de mi familia. Como un hijo mío… Estaba tan lleno de vida. Era tan joven… - las palabras salía de ella y se mezclaban con sus lagrimas, con las de las dos mujeres que se abrazaban desconsoladas – Todos sabíamos que Dumbledore tarde o temprano nos dejaría… pero Harry… Tenía la misma edad que Ron y él… él todavía va al colegio… Era muy joven… Tenía toda la vida por delante… Muy joven…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Lavender ¿has visto a Hermione?  
- ¿De nuevo has perdido a tu noviecita, Ron? – le contestó ella con tono burlón  
- No te importa – le contestó éste exasperado. Llevaba buscándola desde primera hora de la mañana y todavía no la había encontrado. Ahora se encontraba en medio de un pasillo desierto, a excepción de ellos dos – Sólo respondeme ¿la has visto o no?  
- ¿Has mirado en la biblioteca? – la mirada que le devolvió el chico muy explicita: aquel era el primer lugar donde había buscado – No, no la he visto desde que ha salido para ir a desayunar. Espera – común movimiento rápido atrapó el brazo del pelirrojo antes de que se fuera de su lado – ¿Por qué todavía sigues con ella?  
- ¿Qué?  
- Desde que empezaron las clases no ha hecho otra cosa que desaparecer. Siempre la estás buscando y, yo al menos, nunca os he visto juntos, no de la forma que están las parejas. Son más de tres meses desde que empezamos las clases. Cuatro meses desde que…  
- Para. No sabes de lo que hablas – le gritó Ron enojado – Si, es verdad que desde que hemos llegado a Hogwarts nunca hemos estado así. Y si, es verdad que siempre la estoy buscando y preocupándome por ella. Que no sepa donde está o que se pierda hasta las comidas, si aparece, en los días de fiesta. Pero tú… tú no sabes nada. Absolutamente nada sobre lo que estamos pasando. ¿Me entiendes? Nada – terminó chillándole y rojo de la rabia.  
- Es por lo que sucedió. Es por Harry ¿verdad? Desde que murió…  
- No metas a Harry en esto – le interrumpió bruscamente – Él sólo… sólo…  
- Ron…  
- Déjame Lavender. No quiero oír palabras de consuelo. Ya he tenido suficiente… Ahora sólo quiero encontrar a Hermione. Eso es lo que importa ahora.  
Lavender le miró apenada. Todos habían sufrido al conocer aquella terrible noticia, y todos habían sufrido mucho porque conocían a Harry bastante bien, no por nada era uno de sus compañeros. Pero, y eso se notaba cada día que pasaba mucho más, los que más habían sufrido eran los más próximos a él, ya que desde que habían comenzado las clases aparentaban estar bien pero sólo lo aparentaban. No eran como antes: habían cambiado… Todos lo notaban…  
- Si, lo que importa ahora – dijo Lavender complaciente – Pero no olvides que si quieres algo, si necesitas algo, estoy aquí para lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo Ron? – Añadió apretándole ligera y amistosamente el brazo antes de dejarle de nuevo solo en el pasillo – Para lo que quieras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Y con esto concluye el homenaje a los valientes caídos de la Segunda Guerra Mágica – terminó de comentar el Primer Ministro a los periodistas – Con la inauguración de esta placa, donde recordamos a todos aquellos que han dado la vida para que los que estamos hoy aquí podamos vivir en paz.  
Una salva de aplausos acompañó las últimas palabras del hombre mientras descubría una placa en la pared donde un montón de nombres estaban escritos con la más refinada letra. Al principio de todos ellos, una frase especial: "En recuerdo de los valientes que murieron" y luego, muchas, muchas líneas de nombres, de personas que habían dejado la existencia en aquella última guerra.  
Todas las miradas, en ese momento, se posaron en la placa, muchas de ellas concentrándose en los últimos nombres, como si todavía ahora no pudieran creer lo sucedido, pero ahí estaba, la confirmación, la aceptación de que todo había acabado y de que los muertos no regresarían, aunque sus cuerpos no hubieran sido encontrados.

- Así que esto es todo – murmuró Charlie a su padre mientras observaba como toda la gente se dispersaba del edificio, tras haber terminado la inauguración.  
- Si, esto es todo – le contestó Arthur – todo el esfuerzo que Dumbledore puso durante todos estos años en la Orden y luego… tan sólo es una línea en una pared.  
- Tendría que haber sido más. Haber tendido un entierro, un gran homenaje. Un gran acto en Hogwarts, en su hogar… Fue un gran hombre…  
- Más que eso, una magnifica persona y líder – añadió el señor Weasley levantando la copa que portaba – pero siempre los que tienen el poder mandan y si quiere hacer silenciar lo que sucedió… No se puede hacer nada, no se puede luchar contra los que tienen el poder sin resultar herido – dijo terminando de beber lo que tenía en la copa – Y ahora, lo más importante, es que no descubran quienes fueron de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix sino estaremos en peligro, igual que él…  
- Pero ya no hay nada que temer… Ha acabado todo… La Orden ha desaparecido… - murmuró con pesar Charlie y su padre bajó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y acuerdo a la vez que depositaba la copa en una mesa cercana a ellos, en un lugar bastante alejado de la prensa y del resto de la gente.  
- Nunca se sabe, nunca se sabe… – les sorprendió repentinamente con su aparición Ojo "Loco" Moody, desde bastantes semanas atrás ninguno de ellos le había visto, nadie había tenido noticias de él, ni siquiera podrían recordar haberlo visto entrar en el acto de inauguración… pero ahí estaba, junto a ellos, y con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro. Con un tono difícil de explicar añadió a los dos hombres – Si no lo recuerdan bien, los fénix nunca mueren, siempre resurgen de sus cenizas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya estaba cerca, lo podía notar en su interior. Era una sensación difícilmente explicable pero él sabía que no se encontraban muy lejos. ¿Cómo? ¿A qué distancia? No podía contestar, no lo sabía. Pero su instinto le guiaría… Como le había guiado antes, como lo había hecho siempre.  
Entre sus patas seguía portando aquellas tres varitas, una de ellas la que había pertenecido a su dueño más reciente, a su amigo ya perdido. Dejó a un lado los sentimientos pesimistas. Había que seguir adelante, siempre adelante, hacia el horizonte, hacia el futuro.  
Ahora tres personas le necesitaban… y él las necesitaba a ellas.  
Había mucho que hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Alguna vez piensas si nos estarán buscando? – preguntó Sirius en tono derrotado entrando al lugar y sentándose pesadamente en una de las sillas - ¿Si alguna vez saldremos de aquí? - añadió mirando al fuego encendido. Fuera, el sol todavía seguía reluciendo con todo su esplendor.  
- Nada es imposible, no lo olvides nunca – le respondió Remus desde el extremo de la habitación, como siempre se encontraba rodeado de pergaminos y libros.  
- Sabes, cada vez que te veo así, me haces recordar Hogwarts. Siempre rodeado de libros, siempre estudiando…  
- Y tú siempre escapándote fuera de la sala común para encontrarte con alguna chica  
- Si – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara en la boca al recordar aquellos tiempos de alegría – pero la diferencia ahora es que no hay ninguna chica.– su tono de voz se tornó entristecido a medida que hablaba – No hay nada más que una barrera que no nos deja salir… Estamos encerrados para siempre… No hay modo de escapar…  
- Eso mismo dicen de Azkaban y mira quien está hablando: el primer preso que se escapó de allí.  
- Entonces era diferente. Había una posibilidad. Aquí no hay nada.  
- No me digas que Sirius Black se ha rendido. No es propio de él…  
- Ya no soy el mismo del colegio, Lunático – le cortó secamente Sirius  
- Pero sigues siendo tú y detrás de esa barrera hay alguien que todavía nos necesita. No lo olvides.  
- Si, ya lo sé – contestó cansadamente – Harry. No pienses que me olvido de él. Nunca fallaré la promesa que le hice a James. Pero todo esto es tan difícil… Llevamos ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos meses? ¿Tres meses aquí? Ni siquiera sé cómo está, qué es lo que está haciendo. Esto es peor que Azkaban, no lo dudes.  
- Si mis cálculos no me fallan, son unos cuatro meses y algo más. Por las lunas – dijo Remus mirando hacia la ventana – Ya sabes lo bien que nos llevamos – añadió irónicamente.  
- No se me olvida. ¿Crees que podrás resistir la próxima luna llena? – Preguntó preocupado Sirius – La última vez casi no pude evitar que el lobo se lanzase contra la barrera…  
- Cada vez está más descontrolado, lo siento – se disculpó el otro hombre – Sin la poción matalobos es difícil mantenerlo a raya… Pero ya no tenemos ingredientes para la próxima vez, Severus no me lo ha querido decir… pero lo sé… Quizás sería mejor utilizar las cadenas que hay en las mazmorras. Las más fuertes para…  
- No quisiera llegar a ese extremo, Remus. No quiero atarte como a un animal. No eres eso. Nunca lo has sido. Eres mi amigo…  
- Si no hay otra opción… Sirius, escúchame bien. Si no hay otra opción no lo pienses, sólo hazlo. No quiero lastimarte. No de nuevo – sus ojos fueron inconscientemente hacia el costado de Sirius, allí había sido donde las garras del lobo habían rozado y dejado su marca la última noche de transformación, justo antes de ver el perro a su lado, intentando calmarle con su compañía animal.  
Sirius, al intuir el gesto, se levantó rápidamente y se puso enfrente suyo.  
- Escúchame bien, Remus Lupin, ningún amigo mío va a volver a sufrir si se puede evitar. No mientras yo esté con vida ¿me escuchas bien? No lo voy a consentir. ¿Me entiendes? Nunca más.  
En ese preciso instante, justo en ese momento, cuando los dos amigos se miraban cara a cara, cuando la tensión en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo, algo sucedió. Algo inesperado. Algo que nunca habrían podido imaginar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya estaba allí.  
Ya había llegado.  
Si, era exactamente allí, justo allí.  
Y, aunque la visión le decía que no había nada, que sobre aquella colina no existía objeto alguno, su interior le decía lo contrario. Era allí, exactamente allí donde tenía que ir, donde les iba a encontrar.  
Y, entonces, sintió aquel extraño cosquilleo en su ser.  
Sólo una vez lo había experimentado antes y eso había sido hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Siglos quizás. O puede que más. No lo recordaba bien. Había sido cuando el mundo cambió a lo que era ahora, cuando la mayoría de las especies mágicas se fueron, convirtiéndose en leyendas o incluso llegando a desaparecer. Si, había sido cuando se crease esa ruptura en la realidad, cuando el mundo de los sueños se haba convertido en un lugar aparte de la realidad.  
Era una fuerza tremendamente grande, extraordinaria la que estaba volviendo a abrir las barreras que separaba ambos mundos.  
Sólo duró unos segundos, unos pocos segundos. Nadie se dio cuenta, nadie se percató de ellos, tan sólo aquellos que poseían los saberse más profundos de la magia, aquellos seres mitológicos que todavía sobrevivían en este mundo, aquellos que una vez habían conocido otro diferente, muchos siglos atrás… y él era uno de ellos pocos.  
Si hubiera tenido más tiempo quizás se hubiese preguntado que significaba aquello, cuál era el origen de todo eso, pero no lo tenía, había algo más importante que hacer.  
Miró hacia abajo, plegó las alas rápidamente: sólo tendría una oportunidad para traspasar la barrera maligna que le impedía el paso. Aferró fuertemente las varitas que llevaba…  
Y cayó en picado hacia el suelo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una gran llamarada apareció en el cielo, contrastando fuertemente con la luminosidad del día. Era como una estrella fugaz que recorre el cielo en las noches más despejadas, pero ésta, a diferencia de las demás, no continuaba su camino a lo largo de la bóveda celeste: ésta se dirigía claramente hacia el suelo.  
No les dio tiempo a apartarse: la gran bola de fuego rompió la ventana y les dio a ambos, haciéndoles rodar varios metros por el suelo antes de que se pudiesen detener.  
- ¿Qué…? – empezó a preguntar Severus entrando en la habitación al oír el estruendo, pero una vez en la puerta se calló de repente: los escombros y el humo hacia casi imposible ver nada. Nada parecía dar alguna pista sobre lo sucedido, nada podría explicar que era lo ocurrido. Todo estaba como si hubiese estallado algo… pero el fuego seguía ardiendo tranquilamente, al otro extremo de la habitación. Nada explicaba lo ocurrido…  
¿O quizás si?  
¿Quizás el pequeño resplandor que se veía en la mitad de la habitación podía explicar lo sucedido?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya no sabía cuantas semanas llevaba así, concentrada, ausente de todo y cuanto sucedía a su alrededor. Ya había perdido el cómputo de los días que había pasado trabajando incesante y frenéticamente, en pos de algo que ni siquiera ella sabía seguro que podía ser cierto… pero en el fondo de su alma sabía que si, que era verdad aquello que observara, aquello que viera unas pocas veces.  
No se lo había dicho a nadie ¿quién le iba a creer si ni siquiera ella podía entender lo sucedido? Si no había razones lógicas para hacer ver que era cierto. Pero lo era. Sabía que lo era. Quizás si que hubiera una persona que le hubiese creído, quizás ella si que no le hubiese mirado mal al hablar de aquel asunto pero ¿Qué conseguiría con ello? Ambas sabían que era cierto, aunque una de ella no supiese que la otra lo sabía.  
Ciertamente, era un gran cambio: de no haber creído nunca en lo que no se pudiera explicar con hechos científicos y probados, a creer en una visión, en algo extraño y sin explicación. Pero no tenía ninguna duda, aquel lugar existía, aquello que había visto había sido realidad, había sucedido.

Hermione paseó su mirada por las estanterías que le rodeaban por doquier. No había encontrado ningún dato sobre aquel misterioso lugar, sobre qué significaba o qué era aquello. Los libros no tenían las respuestas. Ninguno de ellos. Ni los de la biblioteca, esos habían sido los primeros en consultar y, ni siquiera en la sección Prohibida, había ninguna referencia a ese extraño mundo.  
"Tierras de Ensueño" les había llamado aquella mujer que había llegado a atisbar brevemente antes de desaparecer y no volver. "Tierras de Ensueño" tan sólo tenía ese nombre, nada más. Y esa extraña mujer, con esa extraña mirada, con esa decisión en sus ojos, con aquella determinación que emanaba por su piel. No, tampoco podía olvidarla. Y sus ojos, aquellos ojos rasgados, tan diferentes a los humanos, tan distintos. Otra cosa que no se le olvidaría nunca sería su piel pues, aunque era muy oscura, también brillaba con un ligero brillo inaudito. Tan sólo habían sido unos segundos, pero enseguida supo que no era humana, que era un ser distinto.  
"Tierras de Ensueño" así las había llamado, y ni en todos los volúmenes, en todos los libros que había consultado había encontrado alguna referencia. Ni siquiera a ella. Ni una breve descripción que se le pareciera, ni un atisbo de que podía ser, de dónde podía proceder, o dónde se encontraba aquel lugar. Pero, de lo que no tenía ninguna duda, y era por ello por lo que día y noche estaba pensando, buscando frenéticamente, era que Harry se encontraba allí, encerrado, atrapado.  
Tenía que seguir buscando, tenía que al menos intentarlo, y más ahora que sabía que seguía vivo, en algún lugar, pero vivo al fin y al cabo. Sabía que no había sido una ilusión, ni un sueño.  
Los pergaminos, los libros abiertos por doquier, se amontonaban a su alrededor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De nuevo se encontraba solo en medio del pasillo. De nuevo caminaba pensativo, la soledad como única compañera desde casi el primer día que empezasen las clases de nuevo, en aquel año tan extraño. Añoraba, echaba de menos los cursos anteriores, con todas las aventuras, con todas las discusiones, los enfados, los malentendidos. Todo, incluso los castigos que habían tenido. Incluso las separaciones a causa de los celos. Todo, absolutamente todo. Ya nada era como antes. Todo había cambiado.  
Incluso él.  
Los pasillos, las escaleras, las paredes, la sala común, el castillo, el colegio en general, todo era igual, tan sólo el que había cambiado era él. Ya no era el mismo, ni siquiera se le parecía, que aquel que entró el primer día en Hogwarts, tan tembloroso, tan miedica, tan inseguro. Había cambiado, había dejado todo aquello atrás. Había crecido como persona. Había madurado. ¡Pero a qué precio!  
Los dieciséis años que tenía le parecían toda una vida ya.  
Había experimentado todo aquello que uno podía experimentar en toda una existencia, quizás incluso un poco más. Había visto empezar una guerra, la había visto terminar… a causa de su mejor amigo, de su hermano.  
Ya nada era igual, ni siquiera la compañía en su habitación compartida puesto que todo allí le recordaba los momentos pasados, las risas entre todos. Y aquella que había sido su apoyo hasta que empezasen las clases le había dejado de lado poco a poco. Hermione, no sabía porqué, desaparecía para reaparecer sólo por las clases, por las comidas o por momentos fugaces. Justo cuando más necesitaba su compañía, justo cuando todos los recuerdos se le agolpaban en su mente, era cuando no la encontraba.  
Lo había intentado soportar. Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero aquella mañana, tras ver en el periódico el anuncio de la inauguración de la placa, ese acto al que iba a asistir su familia, aquello era lo que le había hecho derrumbar por completo. Ya eran cuatro meses. Oficialmente era pasado ya que, siempre en el mundo de los magos, cuando se confirmaba la decisión de la pluma fatídica no había marcha atrás posible. Estaban muertos. Él estaba muerto.

Ron se paró en medio del pasillo. No se había dado cuenta pero sus pasos le habían llevado hasta la entrada camuflada de la Sala de los Requerimientos. Cuántos recuerdos, cuántos esfuerzos y todo ¿para qué? No encontraba sentido a nada.  
Si, era verdad que de todos aquellos que habían lamentado la pérdida de Harry, él era uno de los únicos que se había mantenido fuerte, sin romperse. Pero todo aquello sólo era una fachada, una máscara. En su interior se encontraba roto, hecho en mil pedazos. Había dado esa impresión a los demás, no dándole importancia, no dejándose vencer por la rabia pero… cuando estaba solo… cuando estaba solo no lo soportaba mucho más y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder regresar atrás, el poder impedir todo lo sucedido, el haber evitado aquella no deseada despedida. Que no hubiera sido una bofetada lo último que Harry había obtenido de él.  
Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Nada se podía cambiar. Tendría que vivir con aquel remordimiento. Si pudiera cambiar las cosas, si pudiera retroceder. Pero no podía. Tenía que seguir adelante y adelante. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y no se podía cambiar.  
Dio un puñetazo a la pared, un fuerte puñetazo que le hizo sangre en los nudillos, pero ni siquiera con aquello conseguía desahogar su ira…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por más que le daba vueltas y vueltas, por más que buscaba no lograba encontrar nada. Ya no se acordaba de cuantas veces se había leído el libro que tenía en esos momentos en la mano. Incluso lo podía recitar de memoria si llegase el caso… igual que todos los que le rodeaban. Igual que todos los que había consultado. Todos los que le interesaban, todos los que había logrado conseguir, todos ellos estaba en la habitación, en el único sitio donde nadie la podría encontrar…  
Bajó un instante el libro, pensativa. Ni siquiera él. Ni siquiera Ron la encontraría en ese lugar. Pero él lo había superado. Estaba ya igual que siempre, con aquella vitalidad y aquel entusiasmo de siempre. Como aquel que ella había conocido y había llegado a amar y querer tanto. Subió el libro apenada. Sentía que le estaba fallando, que lo estaba dejando de lado, pero no había otra opción. Él no lo entendería. No entendería su obsesión. Tan sólo lamentaba eso.  
En aquellos pensamientos vagaba su mente cuando la pared vibró un instante… y un momento después, fuera, se oían varios sollozos mientras volvían una y otra vez a golpear con rabia la pared.  
Por unos segundos no supo que hacer, cómo reaccionar, pero cuando escuchó y reconoció la voz de aquel que se lamentaba al otro lado, de aquel que lloraba con desesperación… dejó caer el libro al suelo sin pensar y rápidamente salió de la habitación: se había equivocado de persona a la que tenía que ayudar. A ella la necesitaban aquí y ahora… y esperaba poder llegar a tiempo para que todo se pudiese arreglar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El montón de escombros se movió ligeramente, dejando asomar primero una mano y luego el resto de un cuerpo.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Remus mientras salía, se sacudía el polvo y miraba atónito el desastre de la habitación: la ventana destrozada, la mesa volcada, los libros por doquier…  
- Eso me preguntó yo también. Aunque no tengo ninguna duda en quién es el culpable…  
- No empecemos con esa rivalidad de nuevo, Severus.  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero sólo digo que Black es capaz de…  
- ¿De qué Sev? ¿De destrozar la casa? – Se oyó una voz de debajo de unas cuantas piedras que se estaban empezando a mover – Si no te has dado cuenta todavía, no tengo varita… y no creo que este desastre lo pueda causar yo ni en un millón de años…  
- ¿Seguro? Todavía recuerdo el aula de quinto. Les costó dos días dejarla tal y como estaba antes.  
- Pero eso eran otros tiempos.  
- Calma, calma. Tiene que haber alguna explicación para esto – les interrumpió Remus, poniéndose en medio de ambos – Dijimos que nada de peleas, ni de sacar trapos sucios – echó una mirada dura a ambos – Ya no somos niños. Si no os habéis dado cuenta, ambos sois adultos y…  
- ¿Adulto él?  
- ¡Severus!  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Lupin… pero no me niegues que… - un carraspeo de Remus le hizo callar inmediatamente.  
- Bien, ahora lo importante ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?  
Los tres hombres miraron hacia el desastre, hacia la habitación destrozada, pero nada daba una pista de por qué había sucedido, ni cómo. El brillo, de repente, había desaparecido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No supo muy bien cuando apareció realmente, o si había estado allí desde hacía mucho rato, pero la realidad era que ahora Hermione le estaba mirando… mirando y agarrandole la mano herida dulcemente, con la pena en sus ojos, con la culpabilidad en su rostro.  
- Lo siento. Lo siento tanto Ron – dijo mientras limpiaba con cuidado la sangre con un trozo de su túnica – Yo pensaba que… pensaba que estabas bien, que lo habías superado y… nunca me preocupe de averiguar si era realmente así. Sólo… Lo siento… – repetía constantemente, y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.  
En un intento de consolarla, Ron intentó limpiarle las lágrimas, pero tan sólo consiguió un rastro de sangre también por el rostro de la chica.  
- No. El culpable fui yo…. Tenía que parecer… Tenía que ser fuerte, por los dos… pero no lo conseguí… Lo siento – terminó de decir agachando la cabeza – Es que es tan duro…  
- Ron – dijo Hermione, al acabar de limpiarle la sangre y vendarle con un trozo de túnica la mano entera. Después, le miró directamente a los ojos y añadió – Tengo que decirte algo… Y si no me perdonas lo comprenderé…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué es lo que has querido decir Alastor? – Preguntó el señor Weasley – Todos sabíamos que la Orden del Fénix desaparecería si Dumbledore moría…  
- Te equivocas – continuó enigmáticamente el viejo auror – La Orden del Fénix ha existido siempre que se le necesitaba. Y Albus, si es cierto, ha sido el mejor líder que ha tenido pero nunca ha desaparecido del todo. Siempre ha sabido resurgir de sus cenizas. Los fénix siempre lo hacen. La Orden siempre seguirá, de una forma u otra. Y aunque parezca que el mal ha acabado, no creo que sea tan sencillo. Hay algo extraño en todo lo que ha sucedido, y es por eso que la Orden debe continuar vigilando.  
- ¿Quieres decirme que…?  
- No, yo no – negó Moody sabiendo que era lo que pensaba – yo no soy digno de ese cargo. Sólo hay una forma de elegir al líder, y ninguno de nosotros – miró hacia los lados, hacia todas las personas que se encontraban en las cercanías, todas ellas pertenecientes a la Orden – Ninguno de nosotros puede elegirlo. En su momento lo sabremos. Estate atento y alerta. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar…  
- ¡Alastor! - dijo súbitamente Arthur Weasley, al ver como el exauror ya se encaminaba hacia la salida.  
- ¿Qué? – le respondió, con una sonrisa indescriptible en el rostro. Su ojo de cristal, extrañamente, se encontraba fijo en su lugar.  
- ¿Cómo sabes…?  
- Hay algunas cosas que es mejor no saber como se han conseguido… o cuál ha sido el precio a pagar… - añadió enigmáticamente mientras se adentraba en la multitud que salía del Ministerio…  
El señor Weasley corrió hacia ese mismo lugar, pero luego, por más que buscó y buscó, ya no lo logró encontrar. Había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algo empezaba a brillar en medio de los escombros. Al principio muy débilmente, como si no tuviese fuerzas, luego, ya con determinación, como si deseara centrar en ese lugar la atención de los tres hombres. Remus, Sirius y Severus interrumpieron la conversación inmediatamente al darse cuenta del resplandor, no había ninguna duda: lo que había causado el desastre se encontraba allí, en el origen de la luz.  
Ninguno de ellos se movió.   
Y fue entonces cuando un rayo de sol del atardecer entró por el hueco creado en la pared. Un rayo de sol tan rojo como el mismo fuego, con tanta fuerza que pareciera que había sido a propósito su entrada. Y, en el instante en que el rayo tocó los escombros que obstruían el brillo, éstos empezaron a llamear. Un fuego que no quemaba, un fuego que rodeaba las piedras y las apartaba sin dañarlas. Algo empezaba a aparecer en medio de todo aquel fuego y luz. Mientras, los tres hombres miraban atónitos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Allí estaba otra vez. Mirando por la ventana, con la única compañía de las lechuzas. Viendo el sol desaparecer por el horizonte. El día de fiesta, sin clases, había transcurrido igual que siempre… pero ese día no sería igual que los demás, aunque esto todavía no lo sabía... pero no tardaría en averiguarlo.  
A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, confundiéndose con las nubes que se veían, algo aparecía. Al principio no le había dado importancia, pero ahora, con cada segundo que pasaba, estaba más segura de que eso no era una nube. No, no era una nube pues las nubes no vuelan, no se movían tan deprisa… y no se dirigirán hacia un lugar fijo. A donde se encontraba ella.  
Ginny subió lentamente la mano hacia el colgante que llevaba… y lo apretó fuertemente…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Es injusto que nos traten así – comentó Fred a su hermano mientras paseaban ambos por el camino que llevaba a su casa. Sólo se encontraban ellos dos, los demás tardarían en llegar: el sol se había escondido no hacía mucho – Parece que no se dan cuenta de que hemos crecido – añadió a la vez que daba un golpe a una piedra y veía como desaparecía entre las recientes sombras de los arbustos.  
- ¿Y qué esperas? Mamá está muy sobreprotectora desde que… Ya sabes, desde aquello.  
- Pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa. Nadie la tiene. Nadie excepto quién-ya-sabes  
- Voldemort.  
- Si, él… un momento – se paró de repente Fred – Has dicho su nombre.  
- No, yo no lo he dicho.  
- Pe-pero… pero alguien lo ha dicho, muy bajo pero alguien lo ha dicho – dijo inquieto, mirando hacia todos los lados, pero las sombras les rodeaban. Estaba seguro de haber oído el nombre, de haber oído otra voz…  
- Fred, ¿estás seguro de…?  
- Shhh. – se llevó un dedo a los labios – ¿No sientes que nos vigilan?  
- Estás paranoico.  
- Ahora estoy más seguro que nunca. George, hay alguien por aquí  
- ¿Dónde? – preguntó despreocupadamente su hermano, mirando hacia uno y otro lado, tan sólo las sombras les rodeaban, el viento soplando pacíficamente entre los árboles. Nada era distinto a otras noches… ¿o quizás sí?

- ¿Estás seguro de…?  
- Habla más bajo, nos pueden oír.  
- Pero no comprendo. Si ellos son…  
- Si, lo son – el tono de su voz sonó increíblemente alegre – Pero quiero observarlos un poco más. Sólo un poco más… Quiero disfrutar un poco más de este momento… Después… - una sonrisa enigmática apareció en su rostro mientras volvía de nuevo la mirada hacia el camino…

- ¿No has oído eso tampoco? Un susurro. – Volvió a decir Fred girándose rápidamente hacia los matorrales – Hay alguien ahí.  
- ¿Seguro que no has bebido nada en la fiesta del alcalde? Estás muy raro.  
- George, estoy muy seguro. Y no, no he probado ni gota de alcohol. Hay alguien cerca y… Oh, ¿Dónde está mi varita?  
- Mamá nos las quitó en medio de la fiesta ¿recuerdas? Por lo de la broma al Primer Ministro y…  
- Espera, me has dado una idea. ¿Llevas todavía encima los dados?  
- ¿Y dónde los iba a tener? No los hemos podido utilizar.  
- Bien, muy bien. Dame uno… - susurró poniéndose a su lado, como si temiera que le pudieran escuchar.  
- Fred…  
- Sólo hazlo.  
- Está bien, pero luego no refunfuñes si lo has malgastado a la ligera. Sólo tenemos estos dos…  
- Con uno es suficiente – le cortó Fred, cogiendo el pequeño objeto de la mano de su hermano y acercándose lentamente hacia unos arbustos. Si, era por aquella zona por donde había oído los murmullos – Seas quién seas, sal o me veré obligado a hacer algo que no quiero – proclamó en voz alta dirigiéndose hacia el lugar y levantando la mano. A su espalda se encontraba George con cara de resignación.  
Durante unos minutos nada se escuchó en el bosque, ni en el camino.  
- No hay nadie. Nunca ha habido nadie.  
- Sal ahora o tiraré esto – volvió a repetir Fred… pero no sucedió nada.  
- Fred…  
- Sal o…  
- Fred – dijo George, pero esta vez la voz sonaba muy, muy distinta – Fred, creo que si tenías razón al decir que había alguien – en su tono había algo diferente, algo que no se podía explicar – Mejor dicho – añadió – son dos personas y…  
- Sal o te lanzo un dado con polvos pica-pica que te…  
- ¿Me escuchas Fred? Te estoy dando la razón…  
- ¿Qué estás qué? – preguntó atónito dándose la vuelta, no era normal la voz que ponía su hermano… y se encontró de repente con lo que menos podía imaginar aquella noche…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De entre la luz finalmente emergió la figura de un fénix. Era una figura harto conocida para los tres hombres que estaban observando boquiabiertos, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. No había palabras para describir la sensación de ver algo que se creía perdido o de aquello que nunca se esperaba ver en el momento exacto en el que te encontrabas. No, no había palabras que pudieran describir todo eso que sentían. Muchos sentimientos les embargaban.  
La luz se disipó finalmente, pero el brillo inconfundible del fuego todavía perduraba en el lugar exacto en que había aparecido. Una gran llama surgió, elevándose hacia el techo. Dentro de ella, la figura del fénix con las alas extendidas, más grande y más magnifico que nunca. Llevaba tres objetos en las patas que fueron a caer, cada uno, a los pies de aquellos que observaban, pero de aquello no se dieron cuenta en ese momento, puesto que todavía observaban impresionados lo que sucedía justo enfrente.  
El fénix voló y se elevó lentamente, hasta situarse a la altura de sus ojos, y a cada uno de ellos les miró fijamente, como si quisiera llegar a lo más hondo y a lo más profundo de su ser. Fue algo mágico, extraordinario. Y, cada uno de ellos, sintió que estaba siendo examinado ¿para qué? No lo sabían, pero tampoco querían impedirlo: la sensación que emanaba del fénix era agradable, era protectora, era acogedora. Dejaron que entrase en ellos sin contemplaciones.  
Los tres fueron evaluados, los tres sintieron en su interior la magia mística de aquellos seres mitológicos… Y los tres supieron de pronto que estaban unidos entre sí, de alguna manera especial, tras haber compartido aquellos increíbles momentos. Y también supieron que, aquello que creían perdido para siempre, aquella Orden a la que daba nombre ese animal, no había muerto, sino que había vuelto a renacer de sus cenizas, igual que el fénix.  
Tres plumas se desprendieron de la cola del ave, y cada una de ellas se fue a posar a los pies de los hombres, junto a los objetos que habían caído antes.  
Después, el fénix abrió más aún las alas, llenando con su brillo de fuego toda la habitación.   
Remus, Sirius y Severus tuvieron que cerrar los ojos por el resplandor que vino a continuación y, cuando los volvieron a abrir, ante ellos se encontraba un montón de cenizas, y sobre ellas, un pequeño polluelo que, tímidamente, empezaba a moverse.  
La Orden había vuelto a nacer de sus cenizas, igual que el pájaro que le daba nombre… y de nuevo tenía a alguien para liderar la lucha contra el mal que se avecinaba…


	20. Esperanzas y confianzas

¡Buenas! Ya estoy por aquí. Pensaba que iba a tardar más, pero por suerte, no ha sido así :) (creo que menos de un mes desde la última actualización, si no me equivoco) Muchísimos agradecimientos a todos los que estén leyendo la historia, ya sabéis que siempre estaré en deuda eterna con todos vosotros) Y me alegra ver que el capitulo anterior ha gustado … Sobre éste nuevo, sólo decir que es algo cortito en relación a los anteriores, pero es justamente como quería que saliera (además, tuve una buena ayuda con una escena, thanks, una maravillosa persona y yo estuvimos a "dos manos" con ella XD) Ah, y antes de empezar a leer, una buena noticia, quizás más pronto de lo esperado haya nuevo capitulo :D  
Ahora si, de nuevo muchas gracias por leer (y miles más de gracias a todos los que escriben comentarios), y como siempre, espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo.  
¡¡Besos miles!!  
Pd: Si, esta vez, las contestaciones al final… que ya era hora ¿verdad? (y si me descuido un poco… casi supera al capitulo XD)

**Capítulo 19 Esperanzas y confianzas**

Poco a poco la luz se disipaba de la habitación y las sombras a ocupar sus lugares. Todo volvía a ser como antes y todo ahora era también diferente. Había cambiado. Ellos tres. La habitación. El lugar. El mundo. Era el mismo y era distinto. Un cambio apenas imperceptible pero tremendamente importante, pues, además de la Orden, la esperanza que había abandonado no hacia mucho los corazones de aquellos tres hombres, había vuelto y con fuerzas renovadas. La esperanza de saber que nada está perdido, de que todo puede cambiar, de que hay solución a todos los problemas, aunque parezca imposible que incluso existiera. Si, es verdad: la esperanza elige formas diversas de renacer, de volver, de hacerse de nuevo sentir… y en este caso, ella les observaba desde el suelo a través de los diminutos ojillos de una avecilla recién nacida.  
Los tres hombres miraban, al suelo, a su alrededor, al lugar, a la habitación… sin poder articular ni una sola frase. También era verdad que no existían palabras que pudieran describir exactamente lo que sentían en esos momentos. Eran tantas y tantas sensaciones, sentimientos encontrados o vueltos a hallar. Eran tantos temores, miedos, errores dejados atrás, borrados de su alma. Tantos sufrimientos sanados, tantas heridas cerradas. Era todo ello y mucho más. Era la esperanza que se había colado dentro de su ser, en su interior, quien mandaba ahora, quien gobernaba su vida.  
Al principio sólo ella estaba, luego empezaron a volver los recuerdos: quienes eran, dónde estaban, qué hacían… Y, sólo entonces, se dieron cuenta de sus propios nombres, de la prisión (no, nunca más prisión, sólo paredes a su alrededor), del encierro que les habían impuesto, de las sombras que les rodeaban y asediaban, sacando sus propios miedos y temores…. No, eso último no… eso último nunca más.

Fue uno de ellos, el que se encontraba más apartado de todo, quien hizo el primer movimiento, quien se atrevió a romper la quietud del lugar, y hacer la realidad presente. Agachándose, recogió la varita que el fénix les había lanzado a sus pies y se puso a observarla detenidamente. La reconoció de inmediato. La había visto tantas veces en su vida y ahora… ahora la tenía entre sus manos. Ahí, sin su dueño. Increíble pero cierto. Totalmente imposible pero totalmente real. Una ligera sonrisa apareció entre sus labios, un leve esbozo de alegría que se colaba en la siempre presente expresión inquebrantable de aquel hombre. Después, como si todo ello no fuera suficiente, la risa del triunfo salió de su boca.  
- Es increíble – logró articular al cabo de unos segundos Severus Snape, calmándose – Es increíble – repitió, como si a él también le constase creer aquellas palabras. Pero era cierto: ahí tenía la certeza. La innegable realidad… - Es increíble – dijo por tercera vez, sosteniendo entre sus manos aquella varita, antes tan temida y ahora tan vacía e indefensa. Después, se sentó en una de las pocas sillas que habían quedado intactas y apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos, pero esta vez ya no era de pena, de dolor, no, esta vez la alegría le dominaba por dentro, la increíble y tan deseada liberación de todo, de absolutamente todo…  
Lloraba, pero esta vez era de pura y auténtica alegría.

Como sacado de un sueño, Sirius miró a uno y otro lado incrédulo. Todavía no podía creerse lo que había visto, lo que había sucedido, lo que había ocurrido justo enfrente de sus ojos. No, todo era demasiado increíble, demasiado… demasiado real para ser real. No podía ser… pero era cierto. Su interior lo sabía. Su corazón lo sabía. Él lo sabía. Se negaba a reconocerlo, pero en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que era totalmente cierto.  
Ahí estaba. La esperanza. La libertad. Sus deseos tantas veces negados se hacían realidad en un instante, en un segundo increíblemente cegador. Observó el fénix. Tan pequeño, tan delicado, tan indefenso, pero a la vez, tan grande, tan fuerte, tan protector. Era todo eso y mucho más. Renacer de sus cenizas. ¿Cuántas veces había pensado en el significado de aquella frase? ¿Cuántas? Realmente pocas, muy pocas. Quizás alguna vez que otra cuando estudiaran esos animales en el colegio, y poco más… Pero renacer de sus cenizas significaba mucho más que lo físico, que lo material… ahora lo sabía y nunca lo olvidaría  
Cerró un momento los ojos, recordando la imagen que el fénix le había hecho ver cuando les había observado y estudiado tan atentamente uno por uno, justo antes de… justo antes de renacer de sus cenizas. No era gran cosa. Ni siquiera un suceso importante. Sólo un recuerdo, una imagen de hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando era un niño muy pequeño…

_- ¿Por qué te escondes? – un muchacho de pelo negro se agachó junto a él. Su mirada preocupada se escondía tras unas redondas gafas – No pasa nada – le dijo, pero él le apartó furiosamente de su vista con el brazo. No, no quería hablar. No quería que nadie le viese así – No pasa nada – volvió a insistir el chico a su lado, pasándole un brazo alrededor de su hombro. Aunque intentó de nuevo apartarlo, él no se dejaba, seguía a su lado, aferrándose a su cuerpo, dándole ánimos silenciosamente.  
Al cabo de un rato, empezó a llorar. Primero débilmente, luego las lágrimas salieron sin descanso, libres ya de su prisión. El otro muchacho intensificó su abrazo, reconfortándole, permaneciendo a su lado.  
- No comprendes – dijo lloroso – Tengo que ser como ellos, como él… Pero no puedo… – agregó al final entre sollozo y sollozo. Intentó deshacer el contacto, pero por más que lo intentaba, el otro era más fuerte. Parecía ser más débil, más pequeño que él pero a pesar de ello tenía una gran fuerza y una gran decisión de ni dejarle solo.  
- Si no quieres, no tienes que hacerlo – le contestó el niño al cabo de un rato, dándole otra mirada entre curiosa y decidida por detrás de sus gafas – No te pueden imponer tu futuro. Tú tienes que ser capaz de encontrar tu propio camino. Levantarte y enfrentarte a los problemas siempre de frente. Tienes que ser como el fénix, que renace de sus cenizas. Me lo enseñó mi abuelo antes de morir… - terminó susurrando apenado y tristemente.  
- ¿Qué edad tienes? – preguntó curioso, ya recompuesto de su llanto. Aquellas palabras sonaban maduras, tremendamente maduras para alguien de su edad. Esas frases le habían hecho reflexionar y ver la verdad.  
- Siete años – respondió, esbozando ahora una gran y divertida sonrisa que dejó al aire el hueco de sus dientes – Dentro de unos años entraré en Hogwarts.  
- Yo también. Me llamo Sirius – no le dijo su apellido. ¿Para qué? Desde aquel instante había decidido renegar de ellos. Siempre querían que se comportase creyéndose más que los demás, que fuese un Black, que fuese importante…  
- James Potter – dijo el otro chico, ayudándole a levantarse del suelo – Ójala nos veamos en el colegio. Me pareces una estupenda persona.  
- Yo también lo deseo – le contestó, y luego observó como desapareció corriendo, saliendo del callejón donde había estado consolándole, al escuchar cómo alguien gritaba su nombre buscándole.  
Si, él lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.  
Y, quizás, una estrella fugaz aquella noche escuchó su deseo, tan dicho de corazón, tan verdadero, que finalmente, después de varios años, aquellos dos muchachos se reencontraron y se volvieron más que buenos amigos, se volvieron hermanos…_

Sirius abrió los ojos. Aquel recuerdo… Si, había sido real. Había sucedido. Ahora lo recordaba nítidamente, cada ligero detalle, cada sombra del callejón. Su miedo, su desesperación… La llegada de aquel muchacho y la llama de la esperanza de un futuro mejor que se encendió con aquellas palabras dichas por un niño de siete años al que le faltaban los dientes superiores.  
Hasta entonces lo había olvidado. Sabía que conocía a James antes de verle en la estación, que un lazo les unía, incluso antes de sentarse juntos y empezar a hablar como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Él también lo había olvidado. Ninguno de ellos dos recordaba. Claro, eran demasiado pequeños, demasiado niños, pero el profundo lazo que se había creado entre ellos, lazo invisible, había quedado y permanecido irrompible.  
"Como el renacer de un fénix" había dicho él entonces. Ahora Sirius lo había visto con sus ojos y también con su corazón. Sabía lo que era, lo que significaba. En ambos sentidos. Cambiar, seguir siendo el mismo, pero totalmente diferente. Sin miedos, sin temores, con la esperanza como bandera del futuro…  
Cayó al suelo de rodillas, con la alegría llenándole el corazón. Ahora comprendía. Ahora más que nunca sabía lo que significaba la esperanza. Y lloró, lloró de alegría. Su pelo, que se había vuelto ligeramente grisáceo a causa del encierro, se volvió más brillante y negro como nunca antes lo había tenido.

A veces las verdades tardan en llegar y en comprenderse, y otras veces llegan y te golpean de repente, tan fuertemente que el impacto nunca se llega a olvidar. Ya le había sucedido una vez, cuando era pequeño, cuando aquel hombre lobo le encontrase indefenso en medio de la calle y le convirtiese en uno de ellos. Las imágenes estaban grabadas a fuego en su interior. El dolor, la sangre, los gritos, la pérdida de su vida como era hasta entonces. El miedo a la aceptación. Las cadenas a su alrededor en las noches de luna. El miedo reflejado en los ojos de sus padres, de los demás. Era tan sólo un niño y había tenido que crecer de golpe y madurar más que ninguno…  
Pero ahora, ahora lo que tenía frente a él, lo que se le había ofrecido... la decisión de aceptar o no estaba en sus manos. No como entonces. Nunca sería como entonces. Esta vez podía elegir, podía decidir si quedarse con aquello que se le daba o, en cambio, dejar que otro llevase esa carga tan pesada…  
En los breves instantes en los que el fénix le estudió, observó y evaluó se le ofreció aquella posibilidad. Aceptar o no. Decidir que era lo que quería. No se le imponía, se le dejaba elegir.  
No como entonces.   
Además, esta carga era distinta.  
Reconfortante, agradable, cálida…  
Lo contrario a la oscuridad que le habían querido imponer de niño, de las sombras del lobo, aquella que había logrado mantener a raya la mayor parte de su vida… no toda, por desgracia…  
Pero esta vez era diferente…  
Luz y sombras en un mismo ser, pensó irónicamente cuando ligeramente asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la carga del destino que se le imponía. Si, esta vez quería aquello. Esta vez lo aceptaba de buen grado…

Escuchó, como si estuviera lejos, muy lejano en el espacio, risas de alegría completa, de felicidad auténtica. Eran dos personas muy distintas (vaya si lo eran: les conocía muy bien a ambos y siempre se habían llevado como el perro y el gato, con sus más y sus menos), pero en esta ocasión, sus sentimientos eran idénticos: lloraban, reían y disfrutaban de aquel momento sin nombre.  
Lejanos, muy lejanos también, mucho más alejados de ellos, de ese lugar, pudo sentir como varios lazos invisibles que se alzaban del árido suelo y buscaban… le buscaban y le encontraban. Raudos y veloces como el rayo, aquellas cuerdas invisibles llegaron a él y se enrollaron a su alrededor. Pero no tuvo miedo. No tuvo temor. Les conocía. Eran parte de él ahora, desde el momento en que había aceptado aquella carga. Había muchas, pero no tantas como otras veces. En otros tiempos eran multitud, ahora sólo el recuerdo de lo que fueron una vez. Un leve recuerdo… pero todavía estaba allí, todavía existían.  
Sin miedo, Remus rozó uno de los lazos, cuerdas invisibles que le rodeaban, y sintió lo que sentía su propietario: al principio miedo, luego asombro y finalmente esperanzas. Todavía no tenía una imagen clara de aquella persona, de su nombre, pero conforme se asentara a su nuevo destino, les conocería muy bien, sabía diferenciarlas una por una.  
Miró con curiosidad a su alrededor, buscando algo en especial, y al final lo encontró, mejor dicho, los encontró. Vio como los lazos casi invisibles, como rayos difusos de luna, surgían tanto de Sirius como de Severus… y llegaban a él. Estaban unidos. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix siempre estaban, invisiblemente, unidos a su líder. Antes ya había experimentado aquella extraña sensación: se sentía unido de algún modo en especial a Albus Dumbledore… y ahora sabía porqué, ya que se encontraba él otro lado. Ahora era su sucesor. Lo único a lo que temía ahora era poder estar a la altura de él. A pesar de su miedo, lo intentaría de todas formas y con todas sus fuerzas, tal y como sus antecesores…

La visión de las cuerdas a su alrededor se fue difuminando poco a poco, pero él sabía que estaban allí, siempre que lo necesitase estarían allí, siempre que surgiese algo, o sucediese algo a alguien, siempre lo notaría… Estaban unidos. Vio como la sombra, mejor dicho, la luz de los hilos que le unían a las personas más cercanas se fundía con el aire, pero no quiso tocarlas, no quiso invadir su intimidad, la de esos dos compañeros de desventuras y alegrías. Les dejó tal y como estaban: llorando de alegría, uno en el suelo, otro en una silla.  
Dio un paso adelante, luego otro.  
Poco a poco se acercaba.  
El polluelo de fénix se movía ligeramente, intentando sacudirse las cenizas de su progenitor, de sí mismo.  
Remus sonrió al agacharse y sujetarlo delicadamente entre sus manos. Con leves y suaves caricias le limpió los últimos restos de ceniza y polvo y le tapó un poco con su túnica. Le miró y vio entonces como el pequeño pájaro cerraba los ojos despacio y, con seguridad, se apoyaba en su pecho y se dormía tranquila y pacíficamente.

------------------

Ginny sujetó el colgante fuertemente mientras veía como aquel objeto misterioso se aproximaba rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba.  
No tenía temor.  
No había miedo en su corazón.  
Si tuviera que ponerle un adjetivo, una definición, sería esperanza.  
Un ligero estremecimiento le recorría su interior sin detenerse desde el momento en que sus ojos se habían posado en aquel objeto sin forma definida todavía.  
Esperaba, deseaba…  
En esa noche, que en esos momentos empezaba, las estrellas fugaces de nuevo comenzaban a surgir. Como aquella noche. Noche de recuerdos tristes, de lágrimas interminables en la almohada. Pero ahora nada de eso quedaba. Varios meses habían trascurrido entre una y otra… parecidas pero totalmente diferentes. Muy diferentes.  
Alzó más la vista, sus ojos empapados de lágrimas de alegría al recordar su más sincero deseo de corazón.  
Ójala…  
La luna apareció por entre las nubes, grande, espléndida, con un brillo especial que pocas noches tenía…  
Ójala…  
Aquel objeto se acercaba…  
Volaba jugando con las nubes…  
Ójala…  
Tuvo que limpiarse con la manga de la túnica la cara, las lágrimas de alegría que caían por sus mejillas, que empañaban su visión. Quería distinguir aquello sin que nada lo impidiese…  
Pero no pudo.  
En cuanto vio su forma, en cuanto distinguió lo que era, el velo de sus ojos se hizo opaco totalmente, tal era su alegría y felicidad.  
Abrió sus brazos para acoger entre ellos el objeto de su alegría.  
Le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.  
Pudo sentir en su pecho el pequeño corazón de la lechuza blanca latiendo a toda felicidad, la felicidad también de ésta por el reencuentro. No se habían visto desde… desde…  
Intentó recordar el momento exacto, pero había sido días después de la desaparición de su dueño…  
Y las lechuzas eran fieles a sus amos, todo el mundo mágico lo sabía. Sólo hacían lo que él o ella les pedía. Iban donde iban ellos, y si desaparecían, algunas volvían a buscar un nuevo dueño, o trabajo, las menos cambio volaban libremente por los bosques… y otras, esperaban si sabían que había que esperar…  
Pero Hedwig… ella no había optado por la libertad. Tampoco por una nueva búsqueda de dueño, o algún quehacer… No, ella sabía muy bien que pronto le encontraría, así que sólo tendría que esperar. El instinto animal, el más profundo que existía, se lo decía. Sólo había que esperar, y eso es lo que había hecho hasta un rato antes…  
Se dejó estrujar por aquella pelirroja que tanto cariño le tenía. Aquella muchacha por la que su dueño tanto amor sentía. Dejó que disfrutara del tacto de sus plumas, de ese reencuentro…  
El mensaje… cuando estuviese ella calmada…

------------------

- ¿Y desde que hemos empezado el curso has estado…? - Ron dio un vistazo a su alrededor anonadado y tremendamente culpable, culpable por no sabido comprender, culpable por haber puesto siempre sus intereses, aunque sólo fuera inconscientemente, por encima de los de ella… y cuando más le necesitaba. La habitación estaba llena de libros, de cientos y cientos de libros, de apuntes, de pergaminos, desperdigados por doquier… Información e información por todas partes… pero no con la respuesta se quería… Tras ellos, habían cerrado de nuevo la puerta. Se encontraban solos…  
- Si – contestó Hermione, agachando la cabeza. Tanto y tanto tiempo de secreto, de encerrarse en ella misma… Después, sintió como él le rodeaban con los brazos protectoramente y le acercaba a su pecho.  
- Que tontos fuimos – dijo Ron, al cabo de un rato, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.  
- Que tontos somos – le contestó ella esbozando una tímida sonrisa y dejando que sus lágrimas incesantes empaparan la túnica en la que se apoyaba – Creyendo que lo importante está lejos cuando está cerca – se hundió un poco más en su pecho – mucho más cerca de lo que se imagina.  
- ¿Me perdonas?  
- ¿Me perdonas tú a mi?  
- ¿Cuándo no lo hago, Hermione? – con cariño, le cogió la barbilla y le levantó ligeramente el rostro hasta que sus ojos quedaron conectados. Amor profundo en ambos, amor verdadero. Y arrepentimiento en los dos, tristeza por haber perdido tanto tiempo, por la separación que a punto había estado de acabar con ellos dos, con aquel sentimiento tan precioso que les unía tan fuertemente…  
Pero el amor, ya se sabe, no es un camino de rosas, no es perfecto. Está lleno de trampas ocultas, de pasos en falso, de caminos inciertos… Y, cuantas más dificultades se pasen, cuanto más se sufra, más fuerte se vuelve. Si es de verdad, si es auténtico… no hay que temer, que sobre el abismo más profundo, tiende un puente invisible para que los dos amantes puedan pasar sin temor para reunirse.

Las miradas lo decían todo: perdón, arrepentimiento, tristeza, culpa, lo siento, calle cuando no tenía que hacerlo, me hice el fuerte y no supe pedir ayuda a tiempo… no pasa nada… perdóname… Que tontos fuimos, que tontos somos… El perdón. El amor de verdad lo perdona todo si el arrepentimiento es de corazón… y en este caso es también del alma.   
Perdóname.  
No, tú a mí.  
Miradas.   
Ninguno cede, ninguno da el primer paso aunque lo desean, lo llevan deseando desde hace tiempo.  
¿Cuándo fue nuestro último beso?  
No lo recuerdo, pero si me acuerdo de la sensación: tú eras la única que estaba conmigo en el universo. Tú eras el único. Ambos lo fuimos en ese momento…  
Temen que no vuelva a ser lo mismo.  
La mano de él todavía está en su barbilla. Los ojos todavía se sostienen, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Ahora ya no hay nada más que amor en ellos. Y deseo.  
¿Cuándo fue?  
Poco a poco, las dos bocas se abren ligeramente.  
Tiemblan.  
Pero ya no temen.  
Sus rostros se aproximan.  
¿Cuándo fue?  
Ya no les importa…   
Es ahora.  
Sus labios se funden en uno solo.  
El instante se queda congelado en el tiempo. Todo desaparece a su alrededor. Sólo ellos existen en el universo ahora, en este preciso instante. Es más de lo que habían esperado, mucho más. El presente supera los recuerdos. El ahora al pasado.  
Disfrutan, se dejan llevar.  
Exploran aquellos lugares ya casi olvidados…  
Pero ahora el deseo es más fuerte también…  
Se siguen mirando, sus ojos nunca han dejado de observar al otro.  
Siguen fundidos en un cálido abrazo…  
Te amo  
Te quiero  
Con toda mi alma  
Con todo mi corazón  
Palabras que no pronuncian pero que escuchan ambos del otro. No importa quien las pronuncia. Puede ser uno, puede ser otro, o puede que los dos lo digan a la vez. Quien sabe. No importa. Las escuchan en su interior…  
Siguen con los tan añorados besos, tan deseados besos.  
Están en medio de la habitación. Sólo unas débiles velas iluminándoles…  
También algunos cojines por el suelo, desparramados… él descubre porque algunas noches ella no ha ido a dormir a su habitación… y dónde. Se siente culpable. Cierto que estaba preocupado por ella, pero nunca se había atrevido a reconocerlo, sólo a preguntar a sus compañeras. Nunca a enfrentarse. Miedo en sus ojos, arrepentimiento.  
Ella le ve. Comprende. Intensifica su abrazo. No, ahora estamos aquí, juntos. No temas.  
Apoya su cabeza en su pecho, su pelo castaño extendiéndose mientras escucha el sonido del corazón del chico. Late deprisa. Como el de ella.  
Hacia tanto que no se sentía así de bien.  
Siente los brazos de Ron en su espalda, su cabeza apoyada sobre la suya.  
- No te preocupes. Nunca más lo volveré a hacer – dice él culpable, respirando el olor de su pelo.   
- Ni yo tampoco. Una relación es confianza. Nunca más secretos – susurra ella apoyada en su cuerpo.  
Ambos se sienten muy culpables… y ambos se perdonan mutuamente sus errores.  
Al fin y al cabo, no son perfectos, tan sólo son seres humanos.  
Se quedan ahí, uno junto al otro, abrazados fuertemente, iluminados por la débil luz de las velas, en medio de una habitación llena de libros… pero ya no de secretos. Nunca más.

---------------

- … Y entonces… llegó mamá y nos confiscó las varitas… Con lo a gusto que nos hubiéramos quedado lanzándole los dados al Ministro… – terminó de contar Fred entre grandes gesticulaciones, sentado como estaba a la mesa de su casa y apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, a la que había dado la vuelta.  
- Una gran pérdida – rió su acompañante, tanto por la anécdota como por estar ahí, en ese lugar, con esa persona… Un par de lágrimas a causa de la risa escaparon de sus ojos.  
- Oh, no tanto… Me ha gustado ver la cara de George al atrapar casi en el límite el dado…  
- ¿Estáis hablando de mi? Creo que me pitan un poco los oídos – interrumpió de repente en la habitación el recién nombrado…  
- Sólo un poquito – dijo entre risas la persona que se encontraba sentada frente a Fred.  
- ¿Sólo un poco? Si parece que me van a estallar los oídos – continuó la broma él, abalanzándose sobre esa persona y estrujándole entre sus brazos – Pero bueno, todo eso lo cambio por verte aquí, Harry – añadió deshaciendo el abrazo y revolviéndole todavía más el pelo al muchacho. Después, cogió una silla vacía y se sentó a la mesa, junto a él – La he dejado durmiendo en la habitación de Ron… espero que no le importe a él. ¿Quién es, por cierto? – preguntó intrigado.  
- Si, eso. No nos has dicho nada… y si no te acuerdas, Ginny tiene… bastantes hermanos mayores – dijo Fred, inclinándose hacia él, con una indescriptible sonrisa en la boca, que bien podría decirse que intentaba parecer amenazadora, aunque indudablemente no lo era, no en su cara.  
- Sólo una buena amiga. No os preocupéis…  
- ¿Seguro?  
- ¿Os mentiría yo, chicos?  
- Bueno… pues… empezando con lo que has mentido sobre… - Fred se quedó pensativo, mirando hacia el techo, como si no encontrase la palabra exacta… o como si no la quisiera decir.  
- Sobre mi muerte – terminó de decir Harry, sabiendo a que se refería – Pero no os preocupéis por ella, sólo es una buena amiga que me ha ayudado en los momentos duros. Es como una hermana para mí… - agregó luego refiriéndose a la muchacha que le había acompañado hasta la casa. Ahora dormía, exhausta, después de tantas emociones vividas en tan poco tiempo, unos metros más arriba de dónde se encontraban ellos tres hablando.  
- Exacto. Sobre eso – los dos gemelos hablaron a la vez, refiriéndose a su "desaparición" – Precisamente hoy. Cuando "oficialmente" ya has pasado a los anales de la historia. Cuando… cuando… - empezó a decir George, pero se calló de repente… - Pero me alegra verte de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos – de nuevo, revolvió su pelo, como si todavía no terminase de creer que estaba allí, que no era un fantasma, que era real.  
- Ni yo mismo me lo acabo de creer todavía – les confesó él, mirando a su alrededor, observando. Tan igual a siempre. Tan exactamente igual. Como si nada hubiese sucedido… - ¿Qué día es hoy? – preguntó finalmente con curiosidad, al no encontrar ningún calendario ni periódico al alcance de la vista  
- ¿Dónde has estado? – Fred se puso encima de la mesa y apoyó la mano en la frente de Harry – ¿No sabes a que día estamos? Estamos a mediados de Diciembre…  
- Así que…  
- Han pasado cuatro meses – dijo rápidamente George al ver su cara de desconcierto.  
Harry bajó la cabeza abatido, apoyándose en sus manos. Miraba a la mesa todavía sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando…  
- ¿Cuatro meses? – preguntó susurrando, esperando, no, deseando que tan sólo fuera una broma de los gemelos, una de sus muchas y variadas bromas… Una broma cruel, pero en el fondo una broma. El pesado silencio que siguió a su pregunta confirmó sus miedos y temores – Cuatro meses – volvió a repetir sin poder creerlo… - Pensaba… pensaba… que era menos… que… que… - no pudo continuar: las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios. Era imposible. Era terriblemente imposible… No hacia frío. No podía ser casi invierno. No podían estar en Diciembre…  
- Todavía no ha nevado nada – dijo uno de los gemelos con pesar, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos al ver como él miraba por la ventana – Dicen que por el cambio climático o algo así parecido… Por eso hace un tiempo de principios de otoño. Algunos árboles todavía siguen con sus hojas y… - Fred calló al sentir en su hombro la mano de su hermano.  
- Vámonos. Creo que es mejor dejarle solo. Harry, si nos necesitas, estamos en nuestra habitación ¿de acuerdo? – dijeron antes de desaparecer por la puerta y dejarle solo en la cocina.  
Pero él ya no les escuchaba, tan sólo se repetía una y otra vez aquella cifra. Cuatro meses. Había pasado tanto tiempo desaparecido… y ahora todo el mundo le consideraba como oficialmente fallecido…

---------------------

- ¿Dónde estabas, Arthur?  
El señor Weasley se volvió ligeramente para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su esposa. Ante él muchas personas salían del Ministerio… pero por más que había buscado y buscado ya no encontraba rastro alguno del viejo auror.  
- He visto a Alastor y me ha dicho que… que siempre la Orden estará viva. Que siempre los fénix resurgen de sus cenizas… Y que… - dudó en desvelar la otra parte, pero era ella, era Molly, era su esposa, la persona en la que más confiaba. La duda se disipó en un segundo. Acercándose a ella, le susurró en el oído – También ha dicho que estemos atentos, que hay que seguir vigilando porque algo se aproxima… No, no ha dicho el qué – añadió al ver la pregunta en sus ojos – Creo que ni él lo sabía, pero si sentía la sensación en el aire… Y creo que yo ahora también. Hay algo extraño.  
- No sé de qué me hablas, pero si tú piensas eso, será verdad – dijo ella sincera. Después de tantos años de matrimonio e hijos en común, le conocía muy bien para saber cuando estaba en lo cierto… y ahora se mostraba tremendamente preocupado - ¿Crees que debemos decírselo a los demás? – preguntó al ver como se aproximaban hacia ellos varias personas conocidas, todas de la antigua Orden del Fénix.  
- De momento no. Creo que debemos esperar a que pase la boda de Tonks – añadió al verla a ella, agarrada cariñosamente a la mano de su prometido. Ya faltaba poco, tan sólo unos días. Sería en las vacaciones de Navidad cuando estaba marcada esa celebración tan especial.  
- Si, creo que será lo mejor. Sabes, me hubiera gustado que Sirius estuviera presente. A pesar de que la última vez que se vieron se pelearon por la boda, creo que a ella le hubiera gustado que fuera su padrino. Es la única persona de la familia que tiene, y aunque ambos lo nieguen, se adoran mucho.  
- ¿Se lo llegó a decir?  
- No – negó con la cabeza Molly. Aquel día ya tan lejano de Julio, cuando todo parecía tan perfecto, tan alegre y familiar, cuando estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Harry (un peso apareció en su corazón al recordarlo), los dos primos se pelearon por aquella casi insignificante tontería. A Sirius no le caía bien el novio de Tonks, y cabezón como era él, se enfadó y ya no le quiso volver a dirigir la palabra… y luego sucedió lo que sucedió: fue raptado por los mortifagos y ahora se encontraba quien sabía dónde.  
Al día siguiente, Molly Weasley recibió la visita de una llorosa Tonks. A partir de entonces se había convertido en una especie de madre para ella, y ella como una hija. Tan sólo unas semanas después le confesó aquello que tanto le angustiaba, el no haberle podido decir también la otra buena noticia a Sirius y la culpabilidad de no saber si lo iba a poder hacer algún día. Fueron meses muy complicados.  
Pero ahora, por fin, pensó Molly observándola sonriendo, ya estaba bien, y conforme crecía su alegría antes los dos hechos más importantes de su vida, conforme veía su cuerpo cambiar y adaptarse al nuevo estado, las penas se estaban dejando atrás. Ya era hora de volver a empezar y ser feliz.  
Todavía recordaba la cara de ilusión de la joven muchacha en la primera ecografía que le hicieron, por supuesto, siempre acompañada de su "nueva" madre. Fue quizás entonces cuando había decidido dejar de mirar hacia atrás y concentrarse en el futuro. El ver que dos seres dependían de una misma le había hecho replantearse su vida completa.  
Y en esos momentos, aparte de la belleza mágica que poseían las embarazadas, también parecía irradiar de ella alegría incontrolable, como aquella que le había caracterizado desde siempre. Aquella despreocupación por los problemas. Llevaba, Molly había sonreído al verla entrar en el serio y austero Ministerio de esa forma, un peinado como no había llevado desde unos años atrás: pelo corto y totalmente rosa, despeinado. Sin preocupaciones, disfrutando de cada segundo.  
Se alegró de nuevo al verla tan feliz, hablando, divirtiéndose, llevando inconscientemente su mano a su abultado estómago y dejando escapar ligeras sonrisas al sentir el movimiento en su interior. Ella misma sabía lo que se sentía, y se alegraba de que la joven y alocada muchacha hubiera encontrado aquel rumbo correcto de su vida.  
- ¿Vamos a casa? – dijo Tonks alegremente, apareciendo de repente junto a ella, arrastrando a su prometido detrás. A veces, pensó Molly al verla con toda aquella vitalidad, no parece que esté embarazada, de gemelos, y de casi siete meses, inclusive.  
- Un momento querida, en cuanto estemos todos – le respondió Molly observando a uno de sus hijos lejos, despidiéndose de una muchacha que había conocido en la fiesta.  
- Veo que Percy no ha perdido el tiempo – comentó riéndose Tonks al dirigir la mirada al mismo lugar que la matriarca Weasley.  
- En cuanto estemos todos regresamos a casa ¿Quién sabe lo que habrán hecho Fred y George solos allí?

--------------

Cuatro meses.   
Aquellas dos palabras le martilleaban en la mente una y otra vez.  
¿Cómo había podido pasar tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo era posible?  
Pero si, podía ser. Ella se lo había dicho, le había comentado un día que el tiempo transcurría de forma diferente en ese lugar alejado de la realidad. Que todo allí se regía por diferentes normas para cada una de las personas. Según sus deseos, según sus necesidades. Todo era distinto. Y las puertas misteriosas…  
Harry levantó la vista de la mesa. Allí todo seguía igual que siempre pero, a la vez, había cambiado.  
Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, y observó el periódico de aquel día que ya estaba terminando. El periódico que ahora empezaba ya a amarillearse a causa del tiempo, en una esquina, tirado en el suelo. Si, era verdad, reconoció al tenerlo entre sus manos, al observar la fecha que estaba allí impresa.  
También las noticias habían cambiado. El mundo había cambiado. Todo había cambiado mientras él estaba ausente. Todo había seguido girando y avanzando poco a poco desde aquel día.  
¿Qué le habían dicho los gemelos?  
Que todo seguía igual… pero no, todo era diferente.  
Estrujó entre sus manos el periódico y lo tiró al suelo. En cuanto había observado aquellas declaraciones, aquellas noticias del gran acto de inauguración, de la gran farsa que el Ministro había hecho… Algo andaba mal, lo presentía. En ningún lado se hablaba de juicios, de encarcelaciones, de mortifagos… No, en ningún sitio aparecía que el bando del Mal se había disuelto para siempre, que habían abandonado sus actos de maldad. Bueno, si era cierto que desde aquel día no habían aparecido pero…

Harry recordó por un instante un día en esas tierras alejadas y perdidas en medio de ninguna parte, apartadas del tiempo y del espacio. Ese día que parecía ser tan perfecto, tan irreal… y luego una tormenta tan fuerte, tan inesperada y tan devastadora que pensaron por un momento en que no sobrevivirían. La gran calma antes de la gran tempestad había dicho Lianna antes de entrar en la casa, tras mirar el cielo despejado… segundos antes de que todo estallase.  
Si, justo parecía ahora lo mismo. La misma quietud en el aire, la misma confianza en aquellos rostros que sonreían felizmente desde todas las fotografías. Además, si él había sobrevivido, que no tenía un gran poder ¿Qué habría sucedido con Lord Voldemort, que reunía en él todo el poder de la pura maldad?

Un ligero ruido en la cocina le sacó de sus pensamientos. En medio de tanto silencio, aquel leve sonido parecía que se había ampliado y rebotaba por las paredes, por su alrededor.  
Giró rápidamente y se llevó la mano hacia uno de sus bolsillos… para darse cuenta de que no tenía la varita, de que ésta se había quedado abandonada en aquel lugar, donde todo había sucedido, donde Dumbledore había muerto… Ahora aquel recuerdo le llenó la mente: el rayo dirigiéndose implacable hacia el director. Su caída. Su muerte. Las imágenes que se mezclaban con las que había observado en sus sueños: su padre sacrificándose, su madre protegiéndole.  
Antes de desaparecer corriendo por las escaleras ya había tomado una decisión.  
Atrás quedaba, sin que él lo hubiera averiguado, el causante de aquel inesperado ruido: el reloj de la cocina. Sus varillas, aquellas que marcaban la situación exacta de cada miembro de la familia, estaban moviéndose… Ahora la mayoría se encontraba desplazándose lentamente hacia la casilla "_Viajando_"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Contestaciones**  
No me cansaré de repetirlo, miles y miles de gracias por leer y comentar. Por estar aquí. Por permanecer aquí. Por seguir aquí. Siempre y eternamente gracias :D

**Celina** Muchas gracias. Si, el mundo laboral tiene muchos pros y muchas contras, pero es lo que hay. Eso si, hay que trabajar para vivir, no vivir para trabajar. Siempre hay que disfrutar de todo ¿verdad? Ya me contarás que tal y si te han cogido en la oferta esa que comentas (la del banco) Espero que si, y que ya hayas empezado a trabajar… y si no, pues que sea pronto, que la buena suerte acaba contagiándose :) (por lo menos, a las personas que me rodean, parece que todo va bien… que siga así por mucho, mucho tiempo) Y no, para nada me aburres (ya sabes que no) Además, con esas noticias, ¿Qué hay de malo es expandirse un poco? (espero que las vacaciones en septiembre te hayan sentado fantásticamente)  
Sobre mi, pues a mi nueva vida acostumbrándome poco a poco, pero como ya estuve viviendo sola y lejos de casa durante una época de la universidad, pues el cambio no ha sido duro. De nuevo estoy con gente… y digamos, que mis compañeras se portan genial (aunque a veces pienso que de todas ellas yo soy la más normal, jajaja, y eso es complicado XD) Pero bueno, nos lo pasamos muy bien. Todas trabajamos más o menos en lo mismo (informática) así que conversión y entendimiento hay :P  
Bien, si, creo que ha llegado la hora de dejar de hablar de mi (si, ya sabes que lo que me gusta escribir y desvariar mucho) y pasemos a comentar los capítulos (el anterior, y el anterior a ese, que faltaba también)  
Efectivamente, ya nuestro querido Harry salió del reino de los sueños (acompañado) pero… sin saber a lo que se tiene que enfrentar (ya en este capitulo habrás visto una parte de sus efectos) Imaginate, has estado fuera tantos meses y al volver… te puedes sentir un poco fuera de lugar y no encontrar tu sitio, y no saber que hacer… poco a poco veremos como resuelve todo ;)  
Y si, Fred y George efectivamente (como has podido ver también en el capi) fueron los que encontraron a Harry (vale, vale, que soy muy sutil en las pistas, jejeje, pero con un poco de imaginación se podía dar en el clavo XD)  
Espero que este nuevo capitulo te haya gustado (a pesar del "experimento" que hay en una parte de él)… y no te vayas muy lejos, que quizás muy pronto tengamos actualización (ya el siguiente está casi listo :P)  
Desde la capi (si, toy aquí, en la tierra donde nací… es una historia larga XD, pero digamos que a pesar de estar lejos de Madrid desde que tenía un año, "las raíces tiran" y me siento ahora como en casa… bueno, en una segunda casa, que Zaragoza es también muy especial para mi)  
Besitos miles, miles y miles y que no os haga mucho frío en las islas afortunadas!

**Sabrina** Hola guapa!! Espero que los estudios te hayan ido fenomenal, quiero enterarme de esas buenas notazas (a estas alturas seguro que ya sabes resultados XD) Y si, el final de mi carrera y las vacaciones que he tenido han sido fantásticas (y más, con lo inesperado de mediados de verano… que ahora cumple varios meses… toy llenísima de alegría) Uff, y una nueva vida… acostumbrándome. Es lo que tiene el crecer, que hay que hacer muchos cambios XD  
Sobre el capi… si, efectivamente, nuestros dos gemelos preferidos los han encontrado (a Harry y a Sianna… que están juntos… pobrecilla la niña, no la iba a dejar sola por el mundo :P) Y de si salen de algún lugar, bueno, en un capitulo futuro se dice, pero te puedo adelantar que salen del reino de los sueños, a través de esa bruma que siente el fénix :P  
Y no sé que más comentarte, sólo esperar tu comentario cuando sea… y quiero que me digas que todo te va estupendamente en la vida, mi querida Sabrina  
Un gran, grandísimo beso y un abrazo enorme.

**Liessa Metallium** Hola guapísima!! Si mi intuición y memoria no me falla, creo que tenemos a una "chica voladora" entre nosotros (sii, dime que has aprobado, que todo te ha salido estupendamente Jooo, hace tiempo que no sé de ti… vale, esto de tener que pelearme por la red es lo que tiene, jajaja)  
Me alegra que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos (y vaya, el comentario del capi 17 bastante largo para venir de ti, jajajja) Si, es un poco triste lo que pasa con la mamá de Sianna… pero ella pertenece totalmente, en cuerpo y sangre, a esa tierra y no puede traspasar las fronteras… pero si puede ayudar (si, Lianna/Lyanna, se admiten las dos formas XD)  
Jajaja, bueno, del Destino, que se le va a hacer, él es así y por mucho que luchemos contra él no se puede hacer nada… ¿o sí? Depende XD  
Y tú habla, habla sin miedo, ya sabes lo que me gustan a mi los comentarios largos, jejeje.  
Sobre Sev, sabía que te iba a gustar su aparición (tendría que haberte mandado unos baberos, jajaja) Además, es mordaz como siempre… y sensible (aunque sólo sea en la intimidad, jajaja, que a los ojos de los demás siempre quiere aparentar ser frío :P) Cuida a tu neurona, que no babee mucho, que vaya panda sois las dos XD  
Muchos, muchos, muchos besicus y espero que te guste / haya gustado el capitulo

**Dark Lady Evans** Hola mi queridísima Mary!!! Vaya, un comentario muy largo y otro… vale, se admite la falta de tiempo como excusa, jajajaja. Pero ya sabes que espero ansiosa tus palabras y comentarios  
Vaya, que curioso eso que cuentas de que te olvidaste de que te encontrabas malita mientras leías, me he quedado con los ojos abiertos 0.0 (espero que ya no estés con ningún resfriado ni nada de eso… yo espero, cruzo los dedos, para no pillar ninguno, que ahora en Spain es cuando está empezando el frío de verdad y parece que estemos en el polo norte :S)  
Sobre eso de que la familia no entiende cuando llega la inspiración… ni la familia, ni el trabajo, ni nada XD No veas a mi musa, que está revolucionada últimamente y en ningún sitio me deja tranquila (no, no respeta siquiera cuando estoy en medio de un trabajo mala bicha que es)  
Bufff, menos mal que todo se solucionó con tu amiga, que en cuando se mete un chico por en medio y empiezan los líos es lo peor (y no te preocupes, tú habla, habla de lo que quieras ;D que aquí estamos para escuchar… o mejor dicho leer … ay, gracias, me has vuelto a poner colorada cuando has dicho que te inspiro confianza. Miles y miles de gracias) En fin, espero que ahora, ya a estas alturas, con tu amiga estés estupendamente… y que el chico que te gusta se haya dado cuenta :P  
Jejeje, si, muchas gracias por la felicitación. Ni en mis más locos sueños podía imaginarme un final de carrera así XD (uhm… creo que ni en los más disparatados y extravagantes XD) Ahora sólo deseo una cosa y es que todas las personas tengan la misma suerte (bueno, de esfuerzo… podría decir que un poco más de esfuerzo por mi parte y podría haber terminado un año antes… pero sigamos que se "metió" por medio la escritura, para suerte de los demás XD, y se relajaron un poco las neuronas en plan de estudio, jajja, pero no mucho)  
Ya me contarás y pondrás al corriente de tus estudios, que quiero saber que te van muy, muy bien… y todo lo demás igual ¿ok?  
Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide ¿te gustan las leyendas artúricas? Ya te diré más adelante porqué :P (de momento es un secreto, no puede decir más, jejeje)  
Ay, y de nuevo muchísimas gracias, ya sabes que pienso que no me merezco vuestras hermosas y magnificas palabras… jooo, yo no creo que escriba genial, tan sólo… bueno, dejo que mis dedos hagan lo que quieran encima del teclado XD Me voy a poner colorada perdida con tantos halagos.  
Cuídate tú también mucho y miles de besitos.  
PD: Creo que del ultimo capitulo, me alegra que te haya emocionado tanto XD (parece que te has quedado sin palabras… pero la esencia de tu emoción se nota mucho XD) Y si, ahora es cuando todo empieza a mejorar… y de qué manera :P (sonrisa intrigante… sólo decir que posiblemente… dentro de poco… habrá que cambiar el rating a la historia XD, jajjaja) Ciao y un enorme abrazo.

**Rosy Carmen** Hola Rosy!! Muchísimas gracias, enormes gracias por tu comentario. Sobre lo que dices, el fic sigue en esa pagina, suelo actualizarlo en los dos sitios a la vez (eso si, en HA, tarda un día más que aquí en aparecer) Si quieres, puedes poner tu mail y cuando actualizo, suelo mandar un correo con la dirección, y así es directamente :)  
Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado todo lo que has estado leyendo :D Y sobre el capitulo… bueno, lo de encontrarse esos dos… creo que van a tardar (pero no mucho más, pobrecillos… y pobrecilla la autora, que ya ve los instintos asesinos de los lectores, jajaj) Hay una sutil pista de cuando sucederá, pero no falta mucho :P Muchas gracias por decir que los encuentros son muy lindos, me has hecho sonrojar  
Y, aquí, ya el siguiente capitulo. He tardado menos de lo que pensaba en actualizar Espero que te haya gustado.  
Un gran, gran besico y espero verte por aquí pronto

**Flo** Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias. Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic Sobre lo que preguntas… pues más o menos no me he planteado su duración exacta. Sé lo que tiene que pasar, y cómo se va a desarrollar, pero número de capítulos… buff, eso ya es bastante complicado de definir. Así, a ojo, te puedo decir que más o menos, aún no hemos llegado a la mitad, aun faltan unos cuantos capítulos para eso (si, va a ser muy extenso… la versión que hice del sexto libro tuvo al final… creo que si no me equivoco, casi 50 capítulos, y creo que esta historia va por ese camino :P) Espero haberte respondido bien.  
Ahora si, muchos besicuus y espero que te siga gustando el fic.

**Mariet Malfoy Snape** Hola guapetona!!! Bufff, no sabes lo que echaba de menos tus mensajes… y como saltaba cuando los veía en el correo, jejeje (creo que es de los que más espero… y me gustan por todo lo que escribes :P Ahí, comentándolo todo, todito)  
Pasemos al primer mensaje de hace, un poquillo de tiempo: De mi vida, ya ves, sin esperar nada, y me encuentro, creo que genial en todos los sentidos (bueno, el trabajo es lo que menos, pero es lo que hay que hacer XD)  
Siento lo de tu musa, ojala regrese pronto (a mi, últimamente, la mía no me deja mucho en paz, bien por vosotros pero dolor de cabeza para mi, jejejeje) De los sentimientos, uhm… como digo muchas veces, tan sólo me pongo en situación e intento describir que es lo que puede suceder… (además, un secret, ahora como tengo ayudita, me va mejor, mucho mejor en las escenas de amor :P)  
Si ya has leído este ultimo capitulo verás que aún tendremos que esperar algo para que estos dos se reencuentren pero desde ya te puedo decir que va a ser inolvidable (o eso espero… se me pone la piel de gallina cuando leo esa escena… que ya tengo escrita, jejeje) De momento, a darle a la imaginación a ver que es lo que puede suceder :P  
Sobre la peque (vale, aceptamos peque para siempre) si, lo que vio es que su madre cayó en las sombras… (tiene un poco de poder de ese tipo, de ver el futuro como ella) pero… quizás no vio lo que sucedió después… que fue muy bonito el sacrificio para que ellos dos (Harry y ella) pudieran salir de los limites. Y quizás no sea la última vez que veamos ese lugar :p (ay, ya sabes lo inesperada que soy yo, jejeje)  
Si, salieron (me hubiera gustado ver esa danza de felicidad, jajaja) Ya averiguaremos quien es ese chico misterioso que le dio fuerzas a la peque para salir :P  
Y, uhm… creo que me voy a tener que preparar para una sesión de tortura por tu parte :p… parece que aún tendremos que esperar para que nuestra parejita feliz se reencuentre (que hay pistas de cuando y donde, sólo que soy muy sutil, ya lo sabes, jajajaj….)  
De respuesta al comentario de mi comentario (XD un poco de lío, jajja) pues bueno, ahora estoy y sigo estando en el séptimo cielo Si, es un amor y aunque se ponga rojo cuando se lo digo, es la persona más maravillosa que existe para mi :P Ya son más de cuatro meses y nunca me había sentido así de bien con una persona… y aunque ahora cada uno estemos en un ciudad (culpa del trabajo, malo trabajo) no desaprovechamos el tiempo en los findes, que o él viene o yo voy XD Además, es un maravilloso corrector de textos (ey, mi beta particular XD) y colaborador (jejeje, aquí, en este capitulo y en el siguiente hay cierta parte que la escribimos juntos, abrazados y sentados al lado de un árbol, una tarde libre :P) Creo que ha quedado muy bien :P (o al menos, a mi me encanta… y su continuación, que será en el capi siguiente) Cuando le comente lo del hacha tuya… creo que te va a hacer caso, que no es bueno tenerte de enemigo xDDD  
Me alegra ver que tu tambien vas bien en asuntos de amores (es lo mejor ¿no?) Ahora… ya llevaras más meses, y para olvidar la fecha, no está mal de recordatorio (principios de mes)… el nuestro, casi, casi, un poco después de la quincena XD (el 24… wiii, me acabo de dar cuenta que cumpliré cinco meses el día de nochebuena XD)  
Jajajja, espero que saltes mucho, mucho por la casa. Me pongo roja al leerlo XD (y que te gusten mis contestaciones / desvarios también, jajajja) y si, aunque no es muy bueno para los kilos :P los chocos chocos blancos me suelen llegar por una fecha en especial del mes XDD (y cuando nos vemos, uhm… buen sabor)  
Ya sabes que sin problemas me puedes agregar :D Ya estoy deseando poder encontrarme contigo para hablar por la red… aunque últimamente tengo poco tiempo para hacerlo con tranquilidad, es lo que pasa cuando se vive en un piso compartido, que hay que tener horarios de internet XD pero bueno, ya sabes que las esperanzas nunca desaparecen (joo, quiero hablar contigo…) Me alegra saber también que los comentarios largos tuyos no desaparecen, si es que yo también me pongo a saltar por la casa cuando los veo, jejeje. (no, por desgracia no era el primer comentario de ese capitulo, creo que alguien te adelantó XD… creo que es el peligro de escribir tanto, pero no me quejo, jejjee)  
Segundo comentario (al capi 19, o sea, el anterior capitulo, ese ya no hace mucho tiempo, por fortuna, jajaja) Oh, muchas gracias por decir que te hacia falta un capitulo mío para recuperar las ganas de leer (jooo, me pongo rojilla perdida) Si, bueno, yo debería ponerme a leer también actualizaciones de fic, pero entre que tengo poco tiempo libre de conexión y una musa rabiosa, pues se me acumulan… a ver si algún día puedo ponerme al día XD  
Joooo, no me digas que estás mal de salud, pobrecilla (espero que ya estés mejor, o en caso contrario, que te mimen mucho, mucho, mucho – y de dejes mimar, que en esas situaciones se agradece toda esa gente a tu lado :D)  
Sobre mi vida, creo que ya te he relatado muchas cosas en la contestación del mensaje anterior, jejeje. Todo a las mil maravillas y que siga si (crucemos los dedos, jejeje)  
Bien, ahora si, pasemos a comentar un poquillo el capitulo anterior (me encanta que comentes mientras vas leyendo ) Si, empezamos con nuestros tres queridos prisioneros (y en este capitulo también… pero, un secreto, en el siguiente no, el siguiente es "propiedad" de otras personas :P). Jejej, si, es cierto que Remus investiga cada cosa que encuentra XD… creo que eso ya lo hacía en el colegio (creo que había un recuerdo donde aparecía con un libro… XD) Además, le va a servir mucho lo que averigüe, que tiene una gran misión por delante :D Del querido fénix… ya vemos que tiene una misión importante (y Sev, bueno, que se puede decir de Sev, él es así, jajaja, no hay que cambiarle de carácter, ni a ninguno de los tres XD)  
Sobre Fred y George… digamos que sus escenas son… son así, ellos son así, dan el toque de humor y alegría. De Tonks, bueno, hace tanto tiempo que paso que es lógico que se haya olvidado XD (mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, jajajaj, eso me pasa por las actualizaciones tan alejadas en el tiempo) Y sobre todo para ti, he añadido una breve explicación :P (bueno, en el capitulo que se refiere, sabemos que está embarazada – eh, la boda estaba planeada antes de saber que está así XD) Lo que si es una sorpresa es que esté de gemelos :P (anda, pobrecilla si le salen como Fred y George, jajajaj)  
Si, Ginny… eso de estar esperando (en el siguiente capitulo sabremos más sobre porqué se encuentra allí y no en otro lugar :P) Y tienes razón, lo único que puede hacer es esperar, sólo esperar… pero ¿mucho tiempo? Ya veremos!!  
De Ron y Hermione… digamos que van a mejorar… ya verás cómo (uhm… espero que guste – cara pensativa y esperando tener un respuesta afirmativa…)  
Sobre el nuevo ministro… mira que parecía simpático cuando lo conocimos (si, salió un trozo antes de ser ministro… cuando Harry consigue la "custodia" de su casa, es decir, cuando recibe su herencia)… ¿Qué esconderá? Ah, por cierto, hay una ligera referencia al sexto libro (en cuanto a homenajear a Dumbledore y todo eso :P)… pero, acuérdate, todavía no han encontrado el cuerpo… ¿pasará algo? (jejej, poniendo los dientes largos, lo sé, soy muy mala XD)  
¿A quienes han encontrado Fred y George en el camino? ¿No lo has adivinado? (cara muy feliz) Pero… si era muy fácil (jajaja, vale, no soy muy fácil de entender) Pero si, son quienes te imaginas que son XD Aunque ahora… falta lo duro (ya vemos un poco de esto en el capi)  
Nuestros tres prisioneros, ya has visto lo que les ocurre (lo de salir… veremos… pero no creo que se queden mucho más en ese lugar, que ahí algo que hacer fuera :P)  
De nuevo, muchísimas, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por tus hiper-mega-comentarios. Ya sabes que me encantan… leerlos y comentarlos.  
Muchos besos y espero que te guste y fascine el nuevo capitulo (aunque sea un poco más corto que el anterior :P)  
Pd: Uhm… espero no haberte aburrido mucho. Vaya, me he dado cuenta de lo larga que es la contestaciones. Y si, mantenme al corriente de tu estado de salud, que quiero saber que te has recuperado muy pronto. Mimitos y chocolatinas blancas  
Pd2: Como la respuesta era bastante larga, pues castigada al final XDD


	21. Lo único que importa

_¡¡Saludos¿Qué tal han pasado las vacaciones de Navidad? Espero que bien, muy bien, que hayan tenido muchos, muchos regalitos pero, sobretodo, la compañía de la familia, de los amigos y de las personas que más quieren. Espero que haya sido así :)  
Por mi parte, todo va muy bien por aquí… y supuestamente había previsto subir el capitulo antes de las vacaciones (ya que había tiempo libre entonces) pero no pudo ser (sorry) Y por unas causas y por otras, hasta ahora, ya con las Navidades terminadas (que pena, podrían durar mucho más, jaja). En fin, espero que me perdonen… y, sobretodo, como siempre, deseo que disfruten del capitulo nuevo.  
Dos notas: 1) Acaba de subir la clasificación de edad XD así que, abstenerse los menores de edad (bueno, no sé porqué lo digo, si lo vais a leer igual, jajaja) y  
2) Como espero poder poner el capitulo siguiente pronto, no tengo mucho tiempo ahora y lo importante es que lo podáis leer, siento una gran, grandísima pena por no poder responder a los comentarios que hacéis en estos instantes (que ya sabéis que os agradezco mucho, muchísimo) Pero, como siempre, ya sabéis que estaré eternamente agradecida (sip, en el capi siguiente los intentaré responder, sin falta…)  
Ahora si, besos miles y espero que disfrutéis de la lectura :D  
¡¡Nos vemos!!_

------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 20 Lo único que importa**

¿Cuánto tiempo trascurrieron así, abrazados, uno junto al otro?  
Podría haber sido un milenio, un siglo, un minuto o un segundo. Podría haber sido una eternidad o tan sólo un instante. Podría haber sido poco pero para ellos era mucho, era toda una vida. Todo se convierte en relativo cuando se tiene al lado a la persona que más amas en el mundo a tu lado. El tiempo se detiene. El tiempo se acelera. Cuando quieres darte cuenta ya la noche ha llegado y la luna es la dueña del cielo.  
Un ligero maullido fue lo que les hizo regresar a la Tierra, al lugar donde estaban sus cuerpos mientras sus almas volaban juntas, enlazadas invisibles, a lo largo y ancho del universo. Un maullido, un ligero maullido que resonaba ligeramente en las paredes. No estaba en la misma habitación que ellos, no les habían encontrado, pero se escuchaba cerca, más cerca de lo deseable.  
Hermione le puso dos dedos sobre la boca a Ron y con un gesto dulce le indicó que no se moviera. Con pesar, tuvo que moverse de aquel lugar reconfortante, deshacerse de aquel abrazo acogedor. Despacio, sacó su varita de la túnica y susurró un hechizo mientras apuntaba sobre sus cabezas a un punto invisible. Tras este gesto, dejó que un largo y profundo suspiro saliera de sus labios.  
- Esta vez ha estado cerca – dijo dirigiéndose hacia uno de los cojines del medio de la habitación y se sentaba en el suelo.  
- ¿Puede encontrar este lugar? – preguntó él, colocándose a su lado, pasando su brazo por su cintura y mirando por encima del hombro de la muchacha. En esos instantes, ella estaba abriendo un pergamino que parecía bastante nuevo, pero a la vez antiguo por la calidad de las letras escritas en él.  
- Teóricamente no, pero puede detectar la presencia humana. Es por eso que he lanzado un hechizo de ocultación sobre nosotros. Será suficiente – añadió concentrándose profundamente en unas líneas que empezaban a aparecer sobre el pergamino – Y espero que esto funcione – frunció los labios mientras murmuraba algunas palabras por encima de la superficie – Todavía no lo he perfeccionado mucho… - empezó a decir… pero calló de repente. En esos instantes las líneas estaban empezando a surgir de ahí como haces de luz hacia el techo, escapándose del pergamino que se encontraba extendido en el suelo.  
- ¿Qué…?  
- Ha funcionado – exclamó con alegría Hermione, dándose ligeramente la vuelta y abrazándole – No creía que pudiera, pero… pero… - empezó a decir entre sollozos, aunque no pudo terminar: era tal su alegría que las lágrimas empezaron a salir incontrolablemente. Parecía que se desahogaba de felicidad, como si hubiese dedicado miles y miles de horas a eso y ahora, cuando estaba en su meta, tan sólo necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir la alegría. Lloraba y reía. Reía y lloraba. Ambas cosas sobre el pecho de él.  
Ron le pasó la mano por su espalda, y juntos observaron fascinados como aquellos haces de luz se juntaban, se separaban, se cruzaban y se multiplicaban. Creaban formas sobre el pergamino del que habían surgido y formaban… formaban algo al principio irreconocible pero luego…  
Una, dos, tres, quince, treinta… cien… doscientas…. Miles de pequeñitas escaleras formándose en el aire. Una por una. Una detrás de otra. Encima. Debajo. Formando arcos. Formando pasillos. La estructura principal que era el corazón de la pintura que se estaba dibujando con luz en el aire.  
A la mitad ya sabían que era. En qué se iba a convertir.  
Fascinados, abrazados, contemplaron el resto de la construcción.  
Ese lugar tan conocido, tantas veces recorrido, ahora se transformaba en algo misterioso y admirable. En algo nuevo y tan viejo como las piedras sobre las que se apoyaban.

Los haces de luz terminaron su construcción silenciosa y, frente a aquellos dos jóvenes enamorados, se irguió la pequeña, pero tremendamente detallada, réplica de Hogwarts. Con sus escaleras, con sus pasillos, con sus clases y con sus dormitorios. Con cada pequeño recoveco y con cada pequeño escondijo. Todo aquello se observaba y se podía mirar si uno se acercaba a esa gran obra de luz que no mediría más de sesenta centímetros.  
- Dime que… que no es lo que pienso que es. No es posible – exclamó Ron, acercando sus ojos hacia una de las paredes, posando su mano sobre ella y viendo como aquello no se destruía ni alteraba.  
- Es – le respondió ella, limpiándose las lágrimas de felicidad de sus ojos – No pude encontrar el mapa de merodeador. Quería basarme en él, pero logré encontrar el hechizo en el que se basaron y…  
- Hermione, me pregunto porqué sigues todavía en el colegio. Creo que Hogwarts ya no tiene nada que enseñarte y… - la mano del muchacho todavía seguía en medio de la pared, pero ésta no se alteraba, sólo se dibujaba la estructura encima de sus dedos.  
- ¿Todavía no lo sabes? – le dijo ella observándole ahora cuidadosamente desde el otro lado de la estructura de luz. Una mirada que lo decía todo…  
- No. No lo sé – confesó él, todavía fascinado por todo aquel despliegue de magia a su alrededor. Escuchó como ella hacía un aspaviento y murmuraba algo divertida, pero estaba tan absorto en su contemplación que no se dio cuenta de las palabras que pronunció.

Cuando elevó los ojos, al cabo de unos segundos, Hermione ya no se encontraba frente a él. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor y la vio sentada encima de unos cojines, leyendo con bastante atención otros pergaminos, algunos de los cuales ya estaban descartados en el suelo a sus pies.  
- ¿Qué buscas?  
- El hechizo para localizar a la gente – le contestó un poco brusca, luego, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de aquello, se disculpó con una ligera sonrisa – Lo siento – dicho esto, se volvió a concentrar en la lectura  
- ¿Crees que podremos hacer lo mismo que en el mapa?  
- Es complicado. Creo que primero deberíamos empezar con lo más simple: buscar a una persona en concreto – se colocó a su lado, arrodillada frente a la escultura de luz y pronunció unas palabras en latín que contenía el pergamino que llevaba en sus manos, apuntando justamente hacia la pared en la que se apoyaba la mano de Ron. Éste, de inmediato, sintió un ligero cosquilleo y apartó rápidamente el brazo.  
- ¿Nosotros? – preguntó con interés, puesto que no había escuchado nombre alguno.  
- No – contestó ella, mirando atentamente todo el mapa – A alguien que sé donde va a estar.  
- ¿Quién….?  
- Allí – le interrumpió Hermione de repente, señalando una luz rojiza, que destacaba sobre toda la estructura, tan blanca y tan luminosa. Con la varita, sin que ésta llegase a tocar la estructura, la señaló – En la lechucería.  
- Se mueve  
- Está empezando a anochecer. Desde hace semanas hace lo mismo – calló por un momento, luego continuó – Si yo estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo – añadió, echando un vistazo ligero a su lado, y luego, inmediatamente, retornó su vista al punto que se movía rápidamente, como si corriera, descendiendo de nivel y avanzando por el mapa.  
- ¿Quién es?  
- De verdad, hay veces que no sé que tienes en la cabeza, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Piensa un poco. ¿A quién conoces que desaparezca de la sala común casi todo el día¿Qué no se la ve¿Qué no sabes dónde ha estado o que ha estado haciendo…? – la mirada del chico era bastante confusa. Que él supiera, sólo había una persona que cumplía esas características… y esa persona estaba ahí, a su lado, y no corriendo… Hermione movió ligeramente sus ojos con desesperación - ¿Qué dejó el equipo de quidditch a principios de curso? – dijo finalmente. Si con eso no lograba saber quién era es que… bueno, no había remedio ya.  
- ¡Ginny! Pe-pero… pero… ¿Qué…? No comprendo…  
- Aguarda noticias. En su corazón sabe que algún día regresará así que le espera…  
- Pero…  
- Las razones del amor no tienen explicación, Ron – le interrumpió ella, apoyando de nuevo su mano sobre su boca – Mientras que yo he buscado a mi manera, con la poca información que tengo, ella ha estado aguardando, día tras día, sin descanso, alguna noticia suya. Las lechuzas son mensajeras. Ella espera un mensaje. Sabe que algún día le llegará… Lo sabe… Por eso pasa todo el tiempo libre que tiene allí. Por eso mira al horizonte sin descanso…  
- La has estado observando…  
- Los primeros días. Las primeras semanas de clase. Al principio pensaba que todo lo que yo había visto sólo eran sueños pero… pero su comportamiento me hizo darme cuenta de que era real, De que había un lugar donde él estaba vivo… y que regresaría – agregó viendo con una sonrisa como la mota rojiza se adentraba en la figura del castillo.  
- ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego? - Ron se rodeó las piernas y apoyó la cabeza en su hueco – No me he dado cuenta de nada… Ni de ti, ni de mi hermana… De nadie… No sirvo para nada…  
- Intentaste seguir con tu vida. Acuérdate del primer partido. Ganasteis por trescientos a diez. Hiciste grandes paradas… Se te notaba en la cara la satisfacción de la victoria. Tu primer partido como capitán este año… – a la mención de aquello, el chico esbozó una ligera sonrisa en su escondite. Si, era cierto. Había disfrutado… pero también… escondió un poco más la cabeza entre sus brazos… también le había echado mucho de menos. Ya nada era lo mismo. Aquella victoria se la había dedicado…  
Se echó a llorar ligeramente y cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba rodeado por los brazos de Hermione, que le acunaba y le consolaba, que le removía el pelo cariñosamente y le depositaba pequeños besos en su frente mientras le repetía una y otra vez…  
- Tú no tienes la culpa. Sólo hiciste lo que creías correcto…  
Alzó la cara, sus mejillas mojadas. Tembló al sentir las manos de ella limpiándole, consolándole. Él debería ser el fuerte ahora, pero se dejaba hacer. Por una vez, quería sólo dejarse llevar…  
Lo siguiente que sintió fue el suave y cálido tacto de otros labios sobre los suyos, de un abrazo que se intensificaba, de un deseo que de nuevo despertaba, aquel que se había quedado renegado unos minutos atrás…  
Entonces, un rayo de entendimiento cruzó su mente y comprendió las palabras y los gestos de ella. La razón por la cual se había quedado en el colegio a pesar de que éste ya no tenía nada que enseñarle, como bien había observado antes… Se había quedado por él. Continuaba ahí por él. Sólo por él. Para estar a su lado. Para no abandonarle. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, siempre estaba a su lado…  
Alzó ligeramente una de sus manos, recuperando el control de su cuerpo. Ya comprendía. Con cuidado, recorrió de abajo arriba la espalda de ella, estrechándola más a él. Más juntos. Sintió el estremecimiento que circuló por los dos a la vez al darse cuenta del rumbo que estaba tomando la situación… pero ninguno quiso retroceder.  
- Gracias – susurró abrazándole y apoyando su cabeza en su cuerpo, sintiéndose seguro, sintiéndose agradecido, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz de la Tierra…

Sus labios jugaban, a la vez que sus manos exploraban rincones secretos a los que nunca se habían atrevido a recorrer hasta ese momento. Poco a poco, las ropas fueron estorbando… y desabrochándose los botones. Poco a poco, muy poco a poco, pues había que disfrutar de aquel momento único. De aquella experiencia inolvidable.  
La única luz que había ahora en la habitación procedía de una detallada miniatura del colegio. Ya las velas se habían apagado hacia rato sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta.  
Tampoco les importaba.  
Ya nada importaba.  
Tan sólo ellos.  
Se besaron y sus labios empezaron a recorrer su cuello hasta los hombros… hasta la parte que se mostraba. Ron levantó la vista y en la oscuridad pidió permiso para que sus manos pudieran continuar un poco más. Si ella no quería, no seguiría. Pararía. No obtuvo respuesta en sus ojos… pero un instante después, sus manos fueron agarradas por las de ella, y guiadas hacia los botones que él había pedido permiso para tocar. Juntos, los dedos entrelazados, le fue mostrando el camino…  
Antes de completar todo, en el último botón, Hermione se apartó ligeramente hacia atrás, pero sus miradas no se separaron. En la oscuridad, no pudo ver bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero escuchó como algo caía al suelo. Luego, dos brazos desnudos le rodeaban y le ayudaban a quitarse la camisa y la corbata del uniforme.  
Las dos cosas cayeron al suelo desordenadas, junto a lo que ya estaba allí, a la vez que sus labios se buscaban y se encontraban de nuevo desesperados.  
Se quedaron unos segundos quietos, abrazados, de pie, ella apoyada en su pecho, cobijada en sus brazos. En la misma posición que habían tenido un rato atrás, pero esta vez era diferente.  
Volvieron a besarse, volvieron a acariciarse. Esta vez el recorrido por las espaldas ya no tenía barrera posible… ya nada impedía que tocasen la piel del otro y aspirasen su aroma y sintiesen su calor…  
Lo único que importaba ahora era su amor, su compañía.

Ron dibujó suaves círculos sobre aquella piel desnuda que empezaba ahora a descubrir por primera vez. Era mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Bastante más. Mil veces mejor… Todavía había un obstáculo en su camino, todavía no podía acariciar la espalda de ella completamente, pero no había problema. Deseaba estar ahí. Deseaba estar con ella. Abrazado, junto a ella… A su ritmo, disfrutando… Pero entonces, como le sucediese antes, dos manos guiaron a las suyas por detrás de la espalda…  
El beso que compartían se intensificó mientras se dejaba llevar, mientas ella le indicaba el camino. Creyó escuchar un ruido, algo cayendo… pero no importaba.  
Nada importaba.  
Tan sólo ella.  
Él.  
Los dos.  
Sus cuerpos sabían que hacer: su instinto les guiaba.  
Lo demás no importaba…  
Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaban ya en el suelo, en un rincón de la habitación.  
¿Cómo y en que instante habían llegado allí?  
No importaba.  
Tan sólo ellos dos importaban.  
Los cojines del lugar parecían que les habían estado aguardando todo el rato.  
Todo mullido. Todo esponjoso… Un mar de nubes. ..  
En medio del cielo.  
Y fue allí donde llegaron.  
Amor y deseo.  
Enemigo, amigo, amante…  
Te quiero, te deseo.  
Miradas en la oscuridad.  
Consentimiento…  
Amor y deseo…  
Sobraban las palabras  
Besos. Caricias. Abrazos…  
Fuego. Pasión. Sentimientos…  
Sus manos, sus cuerpos…  
Sus almas, juntas, rozaron el límite de lo increíble, de la felicidad…  
Temblaron un instante y luego… permanecieron abrazados, escondidos entre las sombras de la habitación. Sus respiraciones relajándose a la vez, apoyado el uno en el otro…  
Todo lo demás sobraba en ese instante: las palabras, la luz… lo único que se necesitaba era lo que ya se tenía: aquella persona a su lado. Con amor, todo lo demás no importaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que volvieran a la realidad?  
Podría haber sido mucho, podría haber sido poco.  
Pero si era verdad que había pasado toda una vida.  
Ya no eran los mismos que habían entrado por la puerta un rato atrás.  
Ya no eran los mismos que habían estado observando con curiosidad aquella réplica del colegio que todavía centelleaba débilmente en el centro de la habitación. Desde las sombras donde se encontraban no llegaba su reflejo de luz.  
Ahora eran distintos.  
El amor que los unía había querido dar un paso más y ellos sólo se dejaron llevar de la mano.  
No se arrepentían de lo sucedido. Era el momento, justo cuando ambos deseaban, sin presiones, sin imposiciones… cuándo los dos habían querido.  
El pelo castaño y espeso de la muchacha se extendía sobre el pecho de él. Sus manos entrelazadas, sus cabezas apoyadas una sobre la otra…  
Una imagen de felicidad…  
Con los ojos cerrados ambos disfrutaban de aquel momento: de la respiración del otro, de los latidos que se notaban a la vez a través de la piel…  
Pero, como nada es eterno, la realidad les llegó finalmente.  
Con un ligero beso en la frente, Ron se movió y buscó con las manos una sábana que había visto antes. Antes de levantarse finalmente, depositó en los ojos cerrados de ella una leve caricia, un suave roce con sus labios. Después, cuidadosamente, tapó el cuerpo de la mujer que cada vez amaba más. Cada instante, cada segundo que pasaba se daba cuenta de lo afortunado que era…

Tanteando, buscó su ropa, valiéndose de la débil luz que emergía de la miniatura de luz. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que la viera por primera vez? Toda una eternidad, toda una vida, pensó mientras se ponía la camisa despacio y la observaba, sin hacer ruido, sin perturbar la quietud del lugar, sin hacer nada que la despertara…  
Tras ello, silenciosamente, se sentó al lado de la escultura de luz, observando el reflejo de ésta sobre aquella figura que se percibía entre las sombras de la habitación. Tan dormida, tan pacifica…  
Dejó que su mente recordara, retrocediera…  
Todo había sido tan increíble que, incluso ahora, todavía pensaba que había sido un sueño…  
Un increíble y fantástico sueño…

Al fin había llegado a su habitación.  
Al fin, a la tranquilidad de su cama, de su refugio particular.  
Rápidamente, cerró las cortinas que le rodeaban y se aisló del mundo entero.  
Entre sus manos, aferraba todavía su túnica abultada.  
Cuando sintió a su alrededor la seguridad de estar completamente sola dejó que toda la emoción que tenía dentro de ella saliera a la superficie.  
Era cierto.  
Las lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a caer sobre su cama…  
El bulto que escondía bajo su ropa empezó a moverse ligeramente y luego una pequeña cabecita blanca emergió de la túnica. La lechuza salió poco a poco de su escondite y se refugió entre los brazos de la muchacha. Ambas estaban tan emocionadas…  
Ginny dejó que su pelo se confundiera con el blanco y suave pelaje del ave mientras la abrazaba junto a su pecho. Rojo y blanco. Lágrimas y felicidad. Todo mezclado. Todo a la vez: esperanzas realizadas y sueños cumplidos…  
Entre sus manos, aferraba fuertemente aquello que le había llevado la lechuza, aquel mudo mensaje que tanto decía, que tanto significaba para ella en esos instantes. Una pequeña y corriente hoja de árbol… pero especial, no por su color, un verde débil, sino por su significado, pues sólo conocía un lugar donde hubiera visto antes ese tipo de hojas. Sólo un lugar donde había estado, donde había disfrutado, donde había corrido, jugado, besado, disfrutado… donde se había separado de una persona con la esperanza de volver a verla pronto…  
Y, ahora, cuatro meses después, llegaba finalmente el mensaje que tanto había estado esperando.  
Estrujó de nuevo entre sus brazos a la portadora de las buenas noticias, a la blanca lechuza…  
Lágrimas de felicidad siguieron rodando por sus mejillas sin parar.

Un increíble y fantástico sueño que era real, completamente real, pensó por enésima vez Ron, observando los juegos de las luces y las sombras.  
Sueño y realidad.  
Realidad y sueño mezclados, sin saber cuál es cuál…  
Eso le recordaba a…  
Gateó y buscó por los pergaminos esparcidos por el suelo, acercándolos a la luz del mapa tridimensional para poder leerlos.  
¿Qué había dicho ella?  
¿Cómo se llamaba?  
Al final encontró lo que buscaba. Aquellas palabras que no lograba recordar ¡había pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo!  
Si, ahí estaba. Su escritura, sus trazos delicados y firmes, pequeños y decididos. Y el nombre del lugar.  
Lo miró. Lo observó… y, entonces, recordó.  
No era mucho, pero era una posibilidad, una ligera y pequeña esperanza pero… cuando nada se espera, hay que intentarlo todo.

Se dirigió decidido hacia la figura dormida. Le apenaba despertarla, tan pacífica, tan dulce estampa. Con delicadeza, se agachó y apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella, depositando un ligero beso a la vez que sonreía con completa y absoluta felicidad.  
- Es hora de despertar – dijo dulcemente, sentándose a su lado en las sombras.  
- ¿Qué? Oh – acertó a decir Hermione al darse cuenta de todo en ese momento. Con rapidez, se puso la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo, aferrándola fuertemente y tapando sus hombros y brazos completamente, lo único que estaba al aire en ese momento. A pesar de que no podía verle, un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas - ¿Has estado mucho rato… aquí?  
- Acabo de acercarme – respondió Ron, sentado de medio lado y observando la débil fuente de luz de la habitación – He estado pensando… ¿Es cierto que cuando estuviste… allí… esa mujer dijo… exactamente "Tierras de Ensueño"? – preguntó dudoso, como si no encontrara la frase exacta, nervioso, intentando no darse la vuelta completamente y mirar hacia la cama… No quería ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba ya ahora.  
- Palabra por palabra. No se me va a olvidar nunca. Pero en ningún sitio he encontrado alguna referencia…  
- Y no la encontrarás. Ten – le interrumpió rápidamente él, cada vez con más decisión en sus palabras. Después, con un rápido gesto, le acercó el montón de ropa, volviéndose completamente para no mirar. Continuó hablando, tanto para no olvidar lo que había estado pensado como para no escuchar el ruido que se oía ligeramente detrás de él – Es sólo que… se piensa que es sólo un cuento para niños muy pequeños. Como el hombre del saco, el hada de los dientes y todo eso. Cuentos inventados. Leyendas de la niñez. Algo para hacer que se duerman…  
- ¿Duerman? – Hermione se acercó a él por detrás, intrigada, abrochándose ya el último botón de su camisa.  
- Si. Es una antigua nana. Dice algo sobre los sueños que se pueden hacer realidad… No dice ese nombre exactamente, pero creo que es ese lugar. Espera – Ron cerró los ojos y empezó a tararear una melodía sin letra. Tenía que recordar como era. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que era un pequeño niño, desde que su madre le cantase esa canción, o viese hacerlo a una cuna donde estaba su hermana pequeña… Se trasladó a ese tiempo y a ese lugar… y empezó a cantar, tatarear, muy bajo, muy despacio – "_Hay un mundo donde todo es posible. Hay un lugar donde todo se hace realidad. Tus sueños y los míos. Tus esperanzas y tus ilusiones. Duerme niño, duerme. Sueña. Imagina. Crea. Alimenta ese mágico mundo donde todo es posible. Niño pequeño, no dejes nunca de soñar, pues si no, ese lugar de ensueño desaparecerá…"_ – bajó lentamente la cabeza, abriendo los ojos: el resto del recuerdo se había perdido. Con desilusión añadió – Ya no me acuerdo de más, creo que también había una leyenda de que no se podía entrar al mundo de los sueños porque los seres humanos no pueden mezclarse con sus fantasías… Pero nada más recuerdo, lo siento – terminó de decir abatido, agachando la cabeza.  
- Eso es. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Ensueño significa Fantasía. El mundo de los sueños – exclamó Hermione de repente – Ahora todo tiene significado – rápidamente se levantó de los cojines donde se había sentado para escuchar mejor. Parecía buscar algo. Frenéticamente abría uno tras otro los libros y, tras dar un vistazo rápido los volvía a dejar en su lugar… para volver a coger otro distinto al instante siguiente – Hace semanas… encontré algo… Un hechizo antiguo… Sobre encontrar un sueño perdido y…  
- Y crees que se puede modificar para encontrar a alguien perdido en el mundo de los sueños – terminó de decir Ron, situándose a su lado rápidamente.  
- Hay que intentarlo todo… la esperanza es lo último que se pierde  
Ron entrelazó su mano con la de ella, y con una mirada de entendimiento, de apoyo, de fe, de esperanza, se puso a buscar también. Juntos lo lograrían.

- ¿Qué quieres qué? – Fred se giró rápidamente al escuchar la proposición que Harry había pronunciado nada más entrar en la habitación de repente, tras haber subido corriendo desde la cocina unos instantes antes – Es imposible – añadió mientras dejaba encima de la mesa unos pequeños objetos que había tenido escondidos en los bajos de su túnica.  
- ¿Tú que piensas George? – Harry se dirigió hacia el otro gemelo – Sé que lo podéis hacer. Sólo necesito ese favor…  
- Pero… ¿no crees que sería mucho mejor…?  
- ¿Hacer saber que estoy vivo? – le interrumpió rápidamente – Ya lo he pensado y creo que si yo estoy… él también… ya sabéis… Por eso necesito que nadie me pueda encontrar… Seguir escondido y… - Harry quedó pensativo unos segundos, mirando hacia la ventana - … y así evitar que puedan dañar a las personas que quiero… No me gustaría que la lucha se iniciase de nuevo, por mi culpa…  
- Pero todos los mortifagos han desaparecido. Ya no están.  
- No significa que hayan dejado de existir – agregó con tristeza Harry, observando el brillo de la luna, la tranquilidad del exterior, tan diferente a como se sentía ahora. Alegre por regresar, apenado por llegar… – Sé que siguen ahí, agazapados, esperando la oportunidad de atacar y dar el golpe final. Esto sólo es un tiempo para reforzarse… y la próxima vez… será la definitiva. No habrá ninguna más. Será más dura y terrible como nunca antes – terminó de decir y un pesado silencio inundó la habitación, sólo roto por el movimiento de las agujas de un reloj en la lejanía.  
- Creo que… tienes razón – dijo pensativo Fred al cabo de unos instantes, mirándose las manos apoyadas encima de la mesa – Dentro de mí intuía que la paz de ahora no duraría siempre. Que era como la calma antes de la tempestad… Pero me intentaba engañar a mí mismo, diciéndome que eran sólo tonterías, que al fin había llegado lo que todos habíamos esperado y… Bien, creo que tendremos que intentar lo que nos has pedido – Fred cambió el tono de voz al final, de melancólico a decidido, dándose la vuelta y empezando a dar un vistazo a las estanterías de la habitación en busca de algo.  
Harry le miró agradecido y, volviéndose hacia George le observó interrogativo.  
- Pienso igual que él. Yo también sentía que no era el verdadero final, tan sólo una pausa  
- Gracias chicos, sois unas grandes personas  
- Todo sea por nuestro gran colaborador – rió George – Ya sabes que sin ti la tienda de bromas nunca se hubiera hecho realidad…  
- Mejor dicho, con su dinero – agregó Fred divertido, subido en la cama e intentando agarrar una gran caja de lo alto de un estante. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, dos personas se abalanzaron sobre él… provocando que todo el cuidado que había puesto para que nada se desmoronase desapareciese en un instante – Mamá nos va a matar – murmuró al lograrse incorporar, abrir los ojos y ver todo el suelo y cama desordenados y llenos de objetos, cada cual más raro que el anterior.  
- ¿Qué buscas?  
- Esto – le respondió Fred al segundo, levantando entre sus manos una varita, un tanto antigua y casi rota. Harry la reconoció de inmediato: era la que había llevado Ron los primeros años en Hogwarts, la que había heredado de uno de sus hermanos… la que le había creado unos cuantos problemas a causa de su mal estado y condición.  
- Es la única varita que tenemos a mano – se disculpó el pelirrojo al ver el temor que empezaba a dibujarse en su cara – Aunque si no quieres…  
- Creo que tendré que arriesgarme y tener mucha, mucha, mucha fe.  
- Y mucha suerte  
- George  
- De acuerdo hermanito. Bien, yo voy a buscar algo que también necesitamos… Buena suerte Harry – le susurró George al pasar a su lado antes de salir de la habitación.  
- ¿Estás seguro?  
- Completamente. Necesito que nadie me pueda encontrar. Ningún hechizo, ninguna forma de que me puedan localizar. Esconderme de todos… Igual que lo hizo Sirius al escapar de Azkaban. Necesito que utilices el hechizo incontrable en mi…  
- ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó Fred, sentándose en la cama, tras apartar un par de objetos de ella - ¿Por qué no George?... ¿O Ron? – añadió pensativo mirando la varita que tenía en las manos – Nosotros no somos nadie…  
- No sé explicarlo – Harry se puso a su lado – Si es verdad que Ron es mi mejor amigo, que es un hermano para mí. Y también sé que hay otras personas que pueden hacer esto pero… también es verdad que vosotros sois como los hermanos mayores que nunca tuve. Toda vuestra familia. Todos sois mi familia. Desde que os conozco me habéis hecho sentir como uno más, sin importar quien fuera o lo que había hecho. Tan sólo por ser yo. Todavía recuerdo el primer día en la estación como me ayudasteis sin conocerme… y como, luego, a pesar de saber quien era, no cambiasteis vuestro comportamiento, seguisteis siendo vosotros mismos…  
- Somos Weasley, lo llevamos en la sangre – dijo Fred bajando la cabeza y mirando hacia el suelo y luego, como para quitar importancia a la conversación, agregó – Creo que, incluso, si buscamos en el árbol familiar encontraremos a Godric Gryffindor como antepasado. Nobles y absolutamente inconscientes cuando hay que hacer algo importante. Sin pensar en las consecuencias de nuestros actos al arriesgarnos – terminó con una sonrisa en la cara.  
- Si, exactamente sois así…

---------

- Si, exactamente sois así – escuchó decir a Harry antes de decidir abandonar su puesto escondido y volverse a su habitación. Con cuidado e intentando confundirse con las sombras de la casa, empezó a andar. Ahora entendía todo. Ahora comprendía porque a veces le veía a él algo ausente en los últimos días, antes de salir… lo que había sucedido tan sólo unas horas antes. Ahora sabía mejor que era lo que le ocurría. Si, ella ahora le comprendía puesto que empezaba a echar tremendamente de menos a su madre… y no sabía si la volvería a ver algún día.  
Se apoyó contra la pared. Habían sucedido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo soñado, habían logrado salir de su encierro… pero ¡a que coste! Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar la cara de su madre, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus gestos, y al final siempre la misma imagen, aquella que le torturara un día por la noche, aquella que le había mostrado su sacrificio, su desaparición para que ella, su hija, pudiese tener una oportunidad de escapar.  
"No te olvidaré" pensó, intentando contener las lágrimas que peleaban por escapar de sus ojos "Disfrutaré de todo lo que no has podido disfrutar tú: de la vida, de la libertad" y, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, unos profundos surcos empezaron a dibujarse en sus mejillas. No podía dejar de pensar, ahora con más tranquilidad, en todo lo que había sucedido y en todo lo que significaba. Ahora ya empezaba a comprender las grandes consecuencias que habían conllevado sus actos, tanto para ella como para todos lo que habían participado, de manera directa o indirecta. Ya nada sería igual que antes.  
"No te preocupes, seguiré adelante. Eso es lo que tú quieres que haga" dejó que su cuerpo resbalase por la pared hasta quedar sentada.  
Fue así como la encontró, segundos después, George. Regresaba a su habitación con las manos llenas de objetos, pero eso no fue impedimento para que se agachara a su lado.  
- ¿Estás bien, pequeña? – preguntó, dejando las cosas en el suelo. Al ver que ésta no respondía, se acercó un poco más y entonces vio la tristeza en su rostro, la pena en su cuerpo. Con delicadeza, le limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y se sentó a su lado – Sabes, me recuerdas a mi hermana. Cuando estaba muy triste, se escondía y lloraba hasta que alguno de nosotros le encontrábamos dormida en medio del pasillo y le llevábamos a la habitación. Nunca le preguntábamos porque lloraba… sólo esperábamos y si ella lo quería contar ahí estábamos para escucharla siempre.  
- Que afortunada de teneros – dijo entre hipidos Sianna, ya más calmada – Yo no tengo hermanos y…  
- Ahora si. ¿Te llevo a tu habitación? – George le tendió la mano para que se pudiese levantar del duro suelo, no frío puesto que esa casa tenía mucho calor humano en su interior.

---------

Harry vio como el hechizo impactaba contra su pecho. Siempre había imaginado que después habría una sensación de algún tipo pero nada de eso sucedió. Ni tan siquiera un ligero cosquilleo o estremecimiento o algo parecido a lo que sintiera cuando, años atrás, utilizaran en él un hechizo de ocultación, la primera vez que conociera a los componentes de la Orden del Fénix. Desde entonces habían sucedido muchas cosas, algunas buenas, otras malas…  
Movió ligeramente la cabeza, en un intento por hacer desaparecer los malos pensamientos que empezaban a aparecer por su mente. No, ahora no quería pensar en lo malo. Ahora había que pensar en el presente, sólo en eso. Lo malo, cuanto menos se piense en él, mejor.  
Regresando a la realidad, levantó la cabeza y preguntó  
- ¿Eso es todo?  
- ¿Pensabas que era mucho más? Bueno, ya sabes que a veces se exageran mucho las cosas – dijo Fred con una media sonrisa en la cara, tumbándose en la cama boca arriba y mirando hacia el techo – Ahora ya eres incontable. Por más que intenten buscarte por cualquier medio, nunca te encontrarán.  
- ¿Y las lechuzas? – preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, a pesar de que tanto él como Sirius se habían mandado cartas, nunca le habían encontrado. Aunque si era cierto que eso había sucedido pocas veces… Bueno, también eran otras circunstancias entonces…  
Antes de que Fred le respondiera, su hermano gemelo entró por la puerta.  
- Lo siento. He tenido un pequeño retraso – comentó a la vez que soltaba lo que tenía en los brazos encima de la cama, justo encima del cuerpo que allí estaba.  
- Ten cuidado  
- Mis disculpas, bella durmiente – exclamó George, aunque en su tono se adivinaba bien que había sido bastante intencionado y sin remordimiento alguno – Bien, Harry, aquí tengo algo para ti – con un gesto alzó un gran objeto alargado – Creo que la vas a necesitar. No es tan rápida como tu escoba pero al menos vuela. Y esto, bueno, no es como tu capa de invisibilidad, pero sirve para lo mismo – Harry miró y reconoció aquellos objetos. Recordó cómo los gemelos los habían estado desarrollando y probando en el último año que estuvieran en Hogwarts, antes de hacer su salida espectacular. Eso tan sólo había sucedido no llegaba a dos años antes, pero desde entonces parecía que había pasado toda una vida.  
- Justo lo que os iba a pedir – agradeció agarrando la escoba entre las manos – Necesito ir a un lugar y hacerlo sin que nadie me vea. Sabía que erais un par de genios  
- ¿Alguien lo duda?  
Harry esbozó una ligera y divertida sonrisa al oír el comentario de Fred desde la cama. Si, verdaderamente eran dos estupendas y extraordinarias personas.  
Les observó por un momento y sintió envidia sana de la despreocupación que transmitían, de la alegría con la que vivían, con el optimismo que desprendían… Le hubiera gustado quedarse un poco más en su compañía pero tenía cosas que hacer. Varios asuntos que no podían esperar más.  
- Prométanme que cuidarán muy bien de Sianna¿de acuerdo? – dijo Harry ya a modo de despedida desde al lado de la ventana, ya dispuesto  
- ¿Acaso lo dudas?  
- Venga, vete ya, que te están esperando.  
- Nos veremos pronto. Esta vez no tardaré cuatro meses en volver – añadió alegremente mientras salía y sentía la brisa nocturna, el aire a su alrededor y volaba, se fundía en uno con el viento, como tantas veces había hecho. Sintiéndose en su elemento y saboreando la libertad de nuevo.  
Ya había vuelto.  
Y, en alguna parte, le estaban esperando…  
Volando, se perdió en medio de la noche rápidamente.

Nunca hasta ese momento se había percatado de cuantos sonidos diferentes existían en mitad de la noche. El mínimo chirrido, la más pequeña grieta por la que pasaba el aire, los crujidos de la madera… todo aquello se escuchaba mil veces amplificado, y aquello era lo último que había querido.  
Escondiéndose una vez más entre las sombras, observó como uno de los fantasmas del castillo aparecía por una pared y desaparecía por otra. Al menos, si fueran sólo ellos no se preocuparía mucho pero no, estaba Filch con su gata, profesores y algunos prefectos también patrullando, es decir, mucha gente con la que no quería cruzarse en esos instantes. Si alguien le viera…  
Al observar como el camino quedaba libre de nuevo, empezó a andar con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Nadie tenía que notar su presencia. Tenía que ser invisible.  
Después de un duro, complicado, angustioso y largo camino, llegó a la puerta de la habitación que estaba buscando…  
Esperaba que se encontrasen ahí dentro, los había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo esa noche.

- ¿Encuentras algo?  
- No es tan fácil como parece Ron. Necesito concentración y… digamos que si me estás preguntando cada cinco segundos tengo poca.  
- Lo siento. Es sólo que…  
- Que necesitas una respuesta ¿verdad? – Hermione le acarició ligeramente la mejilla – También yo deseo que el hechizo termine de funcionar. Que lo encontremos. Pero… no es fácil. Es magia antigua y casi olvidada…  
Ron le miró a los ojos y vio amor en ellos y una gran felicidad. Tan diferente a como era antes, tan extraña… tan nueva. Era una sensación increíblemente hermosa.  
- ¿Te he dicho ya cuanto te quiero?  
- Solamente unas doscientas veces – rió ella ligeramente  
- Pues te lo digo una vez más. Nunca me cansaré de repetírtelo  
- Y yo de oírlo – le contestó mientras veía como el espacio entre sus bocas se reducía lentamente… Un ruido hizo que el momento mágico se rompiera – Creo que el mapa ya está listo.  
- Que oportuno – exclamó Ron, sentándose y dando un largo y sonoro suspiro.  
- Veamos si lo encontramos "nuestro sueño perdido" He modificado un poco las palabras para que localice a una persona y… en un par de segundos nos mostrará dónde está.  
- Como el castillo – en el centro de la habitación todavía relucía aquella miniatura, aunque ahora la pequeña lucecita rojiza no se distinguía dentro de ella: habían deshecho la observación bastante rato antes  
- Exacto, como en el castillo – afirmó Hermione, sintiéndose muy orgullosa de su logro. Cada vez que lo miraba seguía sin poder creerse que ella lo hubiera realizado pero si, así había sido.  
Los dos callaron y miraron hacia el trozo de pergamino que tenían enfrente, donde las líneas empezaban a materializarse poco a poco. Al principio muy nítidamente, muy claras, muy ligeras. Dibujándose el contorno de una tierra extraña, de un lugar que se estaba extendiendo hacia los bordes del papel, como si no tuviera fronteras visibles, como si fuera muy extenso y grande… En el centro de él, una gran torre se estaba creando, como si aquello fuera el corazón, como si de ahí procediera toda la fuerza vital. Una torre extraña, una forma extraña. Atrayente, cambiante ahora, sin forma definida, como si se estuviese rediseñando en esos momentos, dejando atrás una silueta y convirtiéndose en otra bien distinta… Pero aquello no fue lo que llamó la atención a los dos jóvenes que observaban.  
Allí, destacando sobre todas las líneas, sobre todos los dibujos de aldeas, de bosques, de caminos, de lagos y de ríos, una bien definida marca estaba apareciendo. Desde el principio, desde que la vieran por primera vez, algo le había hecho destacar sobre las demás. Y no era porque fuera muy diferente a las demás, era como si les fuera familiar, tremendamente familiar.  
Vieron como la línea se extendía casi hasta tocar la torre, pero luego retrocedía, internándose en un bosque. Ahí continuaba y continuaba, dibujando un gran arco hasta…  
Hasta que desaparecía de los límites del pergamino.  
Le habían perdido. Habían estado tan cerca de encontrarle y, al final… le habían vuelto a perder de nuevo  
Con furia, Hermione cogió el pergamino y lo arrugó con fuerza. No podía contener las lágrimas. Habían estado tan cerca, tan increíblemente cerca de encontrarlo. Tiró el papel hacia el suelo y éste cayó a escasos centímetros de la miniatura del castillo. Después, se agarró las rodillas y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Tan cerca. Tan cerca habían estado.  
- Shhh. No te preocupes. A la próxima lo conseguiremos – intentó consolarle Ron, poniéndose a su lado, abrazándola, dándole su apoyo, acariciándole el pelo, dejando que ella llorase sobre su pecho – Lo conseguiremos. Le encontraremos – repitió una vez más, tanto para ella como para él. Lo quería creer con todas sus fuerzas. Quería que fuera verdad. Que se hiciera realidad…

Inmersos como estaban en aquel abrazo no se dieron cuenta de que alguien abría la puerta y entraba en el lugar. Esa persona les contempló desde las sombras, alegre por encontrarles, tremendamente emocionada por verles así, tan juntos, irradiando aquella imagen de felicidad y amor. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se sintiera así? Hacia mucho, mucho tiempo.  
Les siguió mirando a escondida. No quería interrumpir. No quería que nada perturbase aquel momento mágico de amor. Una envidia sana nació en su interior.

- Ya estoy bien. No te preocupes – Hermione se apartó todavía con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar – Gracias – dijo moviendo los labios, sin pronunciar sonido alguno  
- Sólo… necesitamos un pergamino más grande y… - empezó a decir Ron, pero alguien le interrumpió desde las sombras.  
- No hace falta…

Ya no se acordaba de cuando había sido la última vez que se sintiera así. Tan libre. Tan cerca del cielo como de la tierra, en la delgada línea entre ambos. Volando en medio del cielo, con la luna como techo, con la tierra bajo sus pies. Tan decidido a ir a un lugar. Con tantas ganas de llegar. Si hubiera sabido como aparecerse lo hubiera hecho, pero esa lección todavía no la había tenido. Supuestamente ese año les iban a enseñar a aparecer. Sonrió al notar como ya pensaba en el colegio, en las clases, en la vida cotidiana, en regresar a lo que conocía, en ver a las personas que más quería y añoraba…  
Paró un momento en mitad del aire.  
No, ya no era tal y como lo conocía.  
El mundo que había dejado atrás era diferente del que iba a encontrar ahora.  
Todo había cambiado. Ya nada era igual.  
Con gran pesar en su corazón, Harry modificó ligeramente la trayectoria de la escoba y siguió volando en mitad de la noche. Antes de volver tenía que hacer algo importante, muy importante para él…

- ¿Qué extraño? Juraría que no dejé así las sillas de la cocina cuando salimos – exclamó la matriarca de los Weasley al entrar en esa habitación desde la chimenea – Te juro que como Fred y George hayan hecho alguna de las suyas…  
- De momento la casa parece estar bien – comentó despreocupadamente Tonks llegando a su altura – Además¿Qué pueden haber hecho en las pocas horas que llevan aquí solos?  
- No te lo puedes ni imaginar. ¿Ya hemos llegado todos? – preguntó dando un vistazo alrededor y comprobando que, efectivamente, no faltaba nadie. Dio un vistazo al reloj que colgaba de la pared y observó como todas las agujas indicaban "en casa", a excepción de dos, que se encontraban apuntando a "en el colegio"  
Sonrió para sus adentros, dentro de unos días se reunirían todos en aquella casa para una gran celebración, la de la boda de la persona que se encontraba a su lado. Sería un día inolvidable, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Un día tremendamente inolvidable.


	22. Aquel dia

Como siempre, espero que les guste el capitulo y que disfruten :)  
Gracias por leer  
Pd: No time for reviews, sorry (espero hacerlo pronto ;D, pero ya saben que, eso si, estoy eternamente agradecida por los comentarios, gracias, gracias, gracias miles)

-------------------

**Capítulo 21: Aquel día**

Aquel día parecía empezar como todos los demás. Aquel día parecía que no se iba a distinguir de ningún otro. Pero, en realidad, aquel día iba a ser bien diferente, bastante diferente, muy diferente, pues, aquel día, todo, absolutamente todo, iba a cambiar. Aquel día sería recordado por muchas personas en especial.  
Pero, no adelantemos acontecimientos, comencemos por el principio, por las horas iniciales del día, aquellas en las que la luna ya ha dejado atrás la medianoche y se adentra en un nuevo ciclo.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, más que los animales nocturnos que pasean a esas horas de la noche por fuera de sus madrigueras, una sombra cruzaba rauda y veloz por el cielo. Una sombra que a ratos se veía y a ratos se ocultaba. Rápida, fugaz. Cruzaba las nubes y seguía su curso hacia un destino que sólo él sabía. Volaba sin descanso y sin pausa. Era un muchacho, un chico de tan sólo diecisiete años. Una persona que tenía toda la vida por delante… o quizás no, eso lo sabía él muy bien. Por ser quién era, por su pasado, su futuro era incierto. Demasiado incierto… y demasiado caro.  
Con un gesto ya cientos de veces repetido esa noche, se secó el rastro que las lágrimas dejaban en sus mejillas. Muchas personas habían muerto por su culpa, por intentar protegerle, por ayudarle. Y el último: él, aquel que había querido como un familiar, como el abuelo que nunca tuvo. Intentaba no volver a recordar aquel momento, pero era inevitable: éste venía una y otra vez a su mente. Y veía como caía, como desaparecía de su cuerpo el último aliento de vida y quedaba inerte, con los ojos vacíos mirando al infinito. Por él, sólo por él, para darle una oportunidad… que casi había sido desaprovechada. En su furia por lo que viera se había enfrentado a su asesino, a la misma persona que había matado a sus padres, que le había intentado matar a él de pequeño, al mago tenebroso más temible de todos los tiempos… y como entonces, ambos casi habían muerto. Como entonces la maldición asesina llegó a su objetivo… y como entonces, él no murió a causa de la protección más grande que existe, la única fuerza que puede luchar contra la muerte: el amor (esta vez no de su madre, pues esa barrera ya había sido rota unos años atrás sino de otro tipo de amor, del amor sincero, puro, verdadero, del amor de la persona amada) Con aquello no contaba Voldemort, pero él también tenía su as en la manga, pues la maldad en su interior se había incrementado tras un pacto con la oscuridad, y tampoco fue muerto. Así pues, ambos vivieron… y se tendrían que enfrentar una vez más, la definitiva.  
Por aquello, ese muchacho que cruzaba el aire a lomos de una escoba voladora, sabía que podía tener o no toda la vida por delante. Todo dependía de cuando fuera aquel momento, aquella última lucha entre los dos enemigos marcados a través de una profecía surgida antes de que él naciese.  
Aunque, de momento, y eso lo había decidido unos minutos atrás, antes de empezar a volar, disfrutaría de todo lo que tenía, en el presente y en el ahora. No dejaría que aquellas preocupaciones le impidiesen disfrutar de todo lo que poseía. Cuando llegase, ya se enfrentaría a lo que fuese, pero mientras tanto, no perdería el tiempo y disfrutaría. En su mente se dibujó el rostro de la persona que quería tener a su lado en esos instantes y sonrió ligeramente. Pero antes…  
Antes tenía que hacer algo muy importante.  
Siguió volando y volando, rumbo a un lugar en concreto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- No hace falta – dijo un voz desde las sombras – No hace falta – volvió a repetir, y surgiendo de la oscuridad salió una muchacha con ojos llorosos, no de tristeza, sino de alegría completa.  
Tanto Ron como Hermione la miraron con incredulidad en sus ojos. Ninguno de los dos la había visto antes con aquella expresión en su rostro, con aquella felicidad que irradiaba… no desde hace tiempo, desde la última vez que los cuatro estuviesen juntos, hace meses, en verano. Muchos meses habían pasado desde entonces. Pero ahora, ahora parecía que todas aquellas semanas no habían existido, que nada había sucedido. Que volvían a ser como habían sido entonces, sin las preocupaciones y angustias que les dominaban ahora…  
- No hace falta que lo busquéis más – añadió Ginny acercándose a ellos y acto seguido, dejó que aquello que ocultaba bajo su túnica saliera. La blancura de la lechuza rompió la oscuridad de la habitación mientras volaba libremente por el techo antes de posarse en el suelo, a unos metros de ellos tres, y ponerse a limpiar y acomodar sus plumas.  
- Hedwig  
- No es posible… se escapó el día que… - empezó a decir Ron, pero calló de repente al comprender. Después, al igual que Hermione, dijo el nombre de aquella lechuza con infinita alegría – Hedwig  
- ¿Cuándo…?  
- Esta noche. Hace un rato. Supe que era ella nada más verla en el cielo – respondió ella sentando en el suelo y rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos.  
- Es el mensaje que esperabas… - Ginny giró la cabeza hacia su hermano pero al ver la cara de éste comprendió que él y Hermione habían estado hablando y bastante y que ella parecía saber mucho más de lo que se veía a simple vista. Sonrió al distinguir entre las sombras el alborotado pelo de su hermano y cómo se abrazaban, apoyaban uno en otro en esos momentos, tan íntimamente, tan delicadamente. Agradeció que la oscuridad no les permitiese ver el gesto divertido que se le puso en su rostro al comprender lo que podía haber estado sucediendo un rato atrás en ese lugar. Menos mal que había llegado en esos instantes y no antes, pensó escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas y dejando escapar una ligera risa. Al cabo de unos segundos, alzó la cabeza ya más calmada.  
- Si, es el mensaje que he estado esperando. Sabía que haría algo así. No me preguntéis cómo. Sólo lo sabía. Cuando se ama tanto a una persona acabas pensando como ella, los dos son uno – las palabras las dijo mirándoles directamente a los ojos y viendo la comprensión en ellos. Después, dejó salir un suspiro mientras decía – Ahora sólo hay que esperar.  
- No te preocupes, estaremos a tu lado – dijeron al unísono los dos.  
Y así, los tres, ya libres de las preocupaciones que les habían llenado la mente hasta entonces, de los problemas que les habían mantenido separados, de los secretos que habían ocultado a los otros, se fundieron en un gran abrazo, sabiendo que muy pronto ya no serían tres, serían cuatro. Que ya había empezado la cuenta atrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Quién es? – Molly Weasley miró de nuevo hacia el interior de la habitación y la figura que dormía encima de una de las camas, y después a sus dos hijos gemelos que estaban a su lado en el pasillo, que ponían caras de no saber nada, pero aquella inocencia bien sabía ella que ocultaba algo, no por algo los conocía desde siempre.  
- Ella es… - empezó a decir Fred pero su hermano le interrumpió al ver su titubeo.  
- Se llama Sianna. La encontramos de camino. Acababa de perder a su madre y no tiene a nadie. Creímos que estaría bien traerla a casa, darle una cama para que descansase y… - George paró un momento para tomar aire y así aprovechó la ocasión de estudiar la expresión de su madre. En líneas generales, él no había dicho nada que no fuera real, bien era cierto qua había omitido algunos detalles, pero todo lo que había contado era cien por cien verdadero.  
- No sé si creeros o no… pero si es cierto que parece muy necesitada de cariño ahora. Se nota que ha debido de sufrir mucho. De momento, lo que vamos a hacer es tenerla en casa mientras vuestro padre intenta buscar alguna solución en el Ministerio – un gran suspiro se escuchó a su lado cuando terminó: ambos hermanos habían estado manteniendo la respiración desde que su madre empezara a hablar – Además, nadie debería pasar solo las vacaciones de Navidad…  
- Gracias mamá.  
- No sabes lo que nos alegra oírte decir eso.  
- Pero – la matriarca Weasley se giró hacia ellos tras cerrar lentamente la puerta de la habitación – me tenéis que prometer que nada de bromas ni ningún artilugio raro en la boda. Nada de nada. ¿Me habéis entendido?  
- Si… aunque eso le quita toda la diversión – le susurró unos segundos después Fred a su hermano en voz baja mientras se dirigían, orgullosos, hacia su habitación.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Arthur a su esposa cuando la vio entrar a la cocina, tras acercarle una silla para que se sentase a su lado. En esos momentos, sólo estaban ellos dos en el lugar, los demás se habían ido a sus habitaciones para dormir, después de la tarde que habían tenido.  
- Una niña. Se llama Sianna. Siento que me están diciendo la verdad, pero no toda la verdad. Hay algo que no termina por encajar como por ejemplo ¿Qué hacía a esas horas de la noche por la calle… sola?  
- Pero lo averiguarás, como siempre lo haces – añadió él pasándole un brazo por encima y abrazándole en claro gesto de apoyo. Siempre le tendría a su lado, como siempre había estado, como desde hace años, cuando se conocieron en el colegio… Que lejos quedaba ya esos tiempos, pero ni en un instante, le había dejado de querer, siempre le amaría como el primer día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Me satisface mucho ver lo lejos que has llegado – una voz surgió de entre las sombras. Maligna, inquietante, con un ligero arrastre en las palabras. Sólo con oírla uno entero se estremecía – No has desaprovechado el tiempo – dijo la voz, ahora con más maldad en su tono.  
- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó temerosa la persona que había estado caminando sola y segura por el pasillo hasta que empezara a escuchar la voz. Ahora, toda aquella seguridad y todo aquel aplomo le habían abandonado de golpe.  
- Lo sabes muy bien… mi querido Primer Ministro – añadió la voz arrastrando lenta y pesadamente las últimas palabras, saboreando su significado.  
Después, el silencio se volvió a adueñar del lugar, dejando al hombre en mitad del pasillo temblando como una hoja al comprender quien había hablando y de que todo lo que había vivido hasta entonces sólo había sido una farsa. Al igual que aquel acto de esa tarde, de la conmemoración de cuatro meses de paz, de final de la guerra. Tan sólo habían sido un espejismo, algo irreal… algo que no había existido verdaderamente nunca.  
Apoyó la mano contra la pared, al percatarse de las consecuencias de sus actos: aquel que le hubiera ayudado en ese momento estaba muerto, ya no existía. Y todo por una absurda venganza. Había querido acabar con la Orden del Fénix, y lo había conseguido, pero llevándose por delante también a su líder, a aquel a quien Voldemort sólo temía. Ahora se daba cuenta de que la venganza era un arma de doble filo. Había querido hacerla desaparecer… lo había hecho pero haciendo evadirse también la única esperanza que podían tener en la lucha contra el mal absoluto.  
"Todo ha acabado" pensó mientras se derrumbaba encima de su mano, sabiendo que esa guerra no la conseguirían vencer ya… a no ser que sucediera un milagro…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miraba por la ventana, hacia el exterior, hacia la luna que se dibujaba claramente en el cielo. Pensaba. No se había sentido tan lleno de vida, tan feliz, en toda su vida. Sonrío. No, nunca se había sentido tan eufórico y tan enamorado, con tantas ganas de estar al lado de una persona.  
Se dio la vuelta. Allí, durmiendo ya, se encontraba ella. Todavía no se podía creer que dentro de unos días se casasen, que la alegría pudiese ser tanta como la que él sentía en esos momentos.  
Sentándose en la cama a su lado, le acarició amorosamente el pelo, aquel pelo que la hacía destacar, que la hacía única, una entre millones. Después, despacio, pasó los dedos por su cara, dibujando su contorno, sus rasgos, la curva de su nariz, de sus labios. Se encontraba completa y perdidamente enamorado de ella. Desde el primer día que la viera, unos años atrás. Y luego, aquella primera misión juntos, en la Orden. Desde entonces no se habían separado, habían sido compañeros de fatigas juntos, más a causa de la similitud de edad que por la forma en que se trataban, bastante chocante a veces, siempre peleando. Pero se dice que del odio al amor hay un paso y esa vez no había sido diferente.  
Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, la culminación de su amor en una ceremonia oficial, aunque, bien era cierto, que se habían dado los votos y las promesas unos meses antes, en la intimidad, solos ellos dos. Ambos sabían que se querían, que eran el único para el otro… aunque no por mucho tiempo.  
Sonrió mientras se agachaba y apoyaba la cabeza encima de su abultado vientre. Dentro de poco serían dos más. Dos pequeños que pronto nacerían e incrementarían la felicidad que ya tenían. Los dos eran jóvenes, con toda una vida por delante, pero no se arrepentían para nada de aquello.  
Con cuidado, rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Tonks, de su actual pareja, su futura mujer, y cerrando los ojos dejó que el sueño le alcanzase. No se podía imaginar la vida sin ella. No, no se la podía imaginar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Así es, aquel día, aquellas primeras horas de ese día, ocurrieron muchas cosas, algunas muy importantes, otras quizás insignificantes en apariencia, pero todas y cada una de ellas afectaría al futuro, a lo que sucedería más adelante.  
Continuemos, entonces, con ese día que iba a cambiar todo… y con una lechuza que volaba en esos instantes solitaria por el cielo, junto con los primeros rayos del amanecer.

Se encontraba sentado, en el suelo, en medio del lugar. Después de una dura noche volando hasta allí, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a ver, y todavía le impactaba lo que había encontrado al llegar. Sabía que estaba muerto, que vería su cadáver, que, una vez más, la muerte estaba en aquella casa. Y ahí estaba, observando el cuerpo del que había sido el director de Hogwarts, del que había sido más que un maestro, del que había sido su guía y su apoyo en los momentos más duros.  
Si no hubiera sido porque él había visto el rayo asesino impactar contra su pecho, si no hubiera sido por la ausencia de movimientos en su pecho, cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba dormido, no muerto. Dormido con una expresión pacifica en su rostro. Pero la realidad era que estaba dormido para siempre.  
Con cuidado, Harry se levantó finalmente y, agarrando la manta que había encontrado en una de las habitaciones, tapó el cuerpo del hombre.  
Ya no podía hacer más por él. Ni al revés. Ahora su camino era en solitario.  
Mirando hacia el exterior, por la ventana, todavía llegó a distinguir un poco a la lechuza que había mandado unos segundos atrás, con la indicación de dónde estaba el cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore. Se merecía un lugar de descanso mejor que aquella casa. Merecía que le enterrasen en el colegio, donde más había hecho por todos. En el jardín, cerca del lago, del edificio, que tanto amaba.  
Cuando vio que la lechuza se perdía en el cielo rumbo a su destinatario, se levantó y se dirigió a la planta de arriba tras haber buscado en el suelo su varita y no encontrarla (tan sólo había visto un montón de cenizas y nada más, ni rastro de lo que pudiera haber sucedido, todo era inexplicable y lleno de misterio para él en esos momentos).  
Al llegar a la primera planta, dio un vistazo hacia abajo, hacia la sábana blanca que cubría el cuerpo del hombre y no pudo reprimir las lágrimas de nuevo a pesar de que pensaba que no le quedaban más.  
Los rayos de sol empezaron a inundar despacio toda la calle…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Pásame la mantequilla…  
- Mamá, me puedes hacer más salchichas…  
- Yo quiero más bacón…  
- Y un poco más de…  
A esas horas de la mañana, en la cocina de la casa de los Weasley reinaba una gran confusión… en apariencia. Siempre había sido así en la primera comida del día y todo el mundo sabía que a pesar del caos, reinaba un gran orden.  
- ¿Quieres un poco más, querida? – Molly se le acercó de nuevo, por décima vez en todo el desayuno. Entre sus manos llevaba la sartén con varias apetecibles salchichas recién hechas.  
- No, gracias – negó ella, sintiéndose algo abrumada, pero también tremendamente feliz y alegre.  
- Oh, cariño, no seas tímida. Tienes que comer – sin dejar lugar a protestar, la mujer añadió un par de salchichas al plato de la niña – Estás en edad de crecimiento.  
- Yo también mamá. Te lo acabo de pedir – dijo alguien a su lado, mostrándole el plato vacío  
- Fred, tú no necesitas crecer más – después, dirigiéndose a Sianna, le acarició dulcemente la cabeza – Además, se ve que necesitas a alguien ahora. No te preocupes, aquí te sentirás como en casa.  
- Lo sé, me lo dijo H…  
- ¿Me puedes hacer un poco de bacón, mamá? – le interrumpió de repente George, sentado a su lado, con cara de inocente, pero echando una mirada significativa a la muchacha.  
- Como no, cariño – le respondió su madre, no sin antes percatarse de aquellos gestos y como ella articulaba con los labios un "lo siento, ha sido sin querer" antes de sumergirse de lleno otra vez en su desayuno en silencio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? – la pregunta sonó melancólica de sus labios. Dando un ligero suspiro, volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, hacia el horizonte, hacia el cielo claro y vacío de nubes de ese día de invierno. Las dos personas que le acompañaban en el pasillo no dijeron nada, ambos sabían a qué se refería, a quién se refería. Tan sólo, y como habían hecho unas horas antes, se pusieron a su lado, rodeándole con los brazos, abrazándole, prestándole su apoyo silencioso y haciéndole ver que ellos estaban allí, ayudándola a soportar la espera.  
Caminaban los tres juntos, rumbo al Gran Comedor, después de una noche de grandes descubrimientos y profundos cambios. Caminaban esperando que las horas y los días pasasen deprisa, tan rápidos como un suspiro, tan fugaces como un guiño. Pero todavía, por delante, quedaban clases, deberes, exámenes, cosas de la vida cotidiana que no se podían eludir ni evitar y que había que hacer. Tenían que fingir que no sabían nada, que no esperaban nada, que la vida era como había sido hasta entonces. Pero no lo era. Ellos tres lo sabían. Había cambiado y mucho. Bien lo sabían.  
Quizás por eso, por estar los tres pensativos, inmersos en sus propios pensamientos mientras caminaban por aquel pasillo desierto, no se dieron cuenta del revuelo que parecía existir a la entrada, a las puertas del Gran Salón, en todo el colegio… no hasta que se encontraron en medio de toda la gente y empezaron a distinguir retazos de conversaciones ajenas a su alrededor, todas llenas de incredulidad y sorpresa.  
- Te digo que ha sido Peeves.  
- Yo pienso que no. Es imposible, completamente imposible…  
- Entonces ¿Qué explicación le das?  
- No lo sé…  
- Sigo diciendo que ha sido él.  
- Neville¿tú que piensas?  
- ¿Yo? No tengo ni idea… pero lo que no hay duda es que es bonito.  
- Yo creo que han sido los elfos domésticos  
- ¿Ellos? Luna, piensa un poco. Nunca antes han hecho algo parecido  
- Lo siento. Yo sólo daba mi opinión. Perdona si te he molestado, Jonh.  
- Yo digo que Peeves  
- Seamus…  
- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?  
- ¡Ginny! – Luna Lovegood se acercó a ella nada más verla y le abrazó fuertemente – ¿No lo sabes? No te lo puedes creer. Ven, que te lo enseño – la muchacha le agarró de la mano y le arrastró hasta las puertas del comedor, donde todo el mundo estaba esperando para entrar porque éstas se encontraban, cosa inaudita, cerradas – Mira. Yo creo que han sido los elfos domésticos… aunque haya personas que se nieguen a darme la razón – girándose ligeramente lanzó una mirada medio asesina a su compañero de casa que estaba a su lado - ¿No crees que es una pintura magnifica?  
Ginny levantó la vista para observar mejor aquello que tanto alborotaba a todo el mundo. Y lo vio: frente a ella, en la parte más alta de las puertas, sobre la misma madera, se distinguían trazos de diferentes colores. Se encontraban desordenados, como puestos al azar, dibujados sin sentido…  
- ¿Runas?  
- Si lo son, no las conozco. Ni las he visto antes – le respondió Hermione a Ron mientras observaban aquello desde lejos – No sé que puede significar o quién… - pero su frase quedó interrumpida con la llegada de un alumno de cuarto curso de Gryffindor.  
- Os busca la profesora Trelawney – dijo éste, parándose para coger aire: se veía claramente que había estado corriendo todo el rato hasta que le había encontrado finalmente – Dice que es importante que vayáis.  
- ¿Te ha dicho para qué?  
- Ni idea, pero si sé que los profesores se están reuniendo con todos los prefectos y premios anuales. Algo ha debido de suceder… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó al ver el alboroto en el lugar.  
Pero no le respondieron: ya estaban de camino hacia el despacho de la actual jefa de la casa de los leones.

-Pasad, pasad. Os estaba esperando – la suave y misteriosa voz de la profesora de Adivinación les contestó desde detrás de la puerta. Con cuidado, los dos entraron en la habitación que, como siempre, parecía tener una atmósfera irreal, llena de humos, repleta de elementos de adivinación esparcidos por doquier y, en medio de todos ellos, una mujer vestida con una túnica llena de lentejuelas, cadenas y anillos que le hacía parecer todavía más delgada de lo que era en realidad y con la mirada agrandada por las enormes lentes que llevaba, que le daban el aspecto de un gran insecto. Enfrente de ella, una mesilla pequeña donde varias cartas estaban en aparente desorden – No tengáis miedo. Sentaos – les hizo un gesto señalándoles las dos sillas vacías de la habitación, junto a ella.  
Como ya hicieran en una ocasión, a inicio de año, Ron y Hermione aguardaron las palabras de aquella profesora mirando con curiosidad lo que había enfrente de ellos, las cartas que mostraban imágenes cada cual más extraña que la anterior.  
Tras unos segundos de silencio, la profesora volvió a hablar.  
- Estáis confundidos. Lo noto – Sybill Trelawney les miró por encima de sus gafas. Una enigmática sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y empezó a hablar de forma hipnótica y muy baja – Lógico y normal… y más después de lo que ha sucedido ¿No es cierto? – dejó las palabras en el aire mientras recogía las cartas y las barajaba, despacio y calmadamente, con sus manos. El único sonido que se oía era el del silencio.  
- Tan jóvenes… ¿Quién iba a pensar que sucedería? Pero es lo que ocurre cuando se ama a una persona: uno se entrega a ella totalmente… y puede surgir algo más que no se espera…- de nuevo, el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación a excepción del ruido de las cartas al rozar entre sí interminablemente.  
Tanto Hermione como Ron se miraron un momento a los ojos, con sorpresa, al creer intuir de que estaba hablando, o de que podía estar hablando, la profesora. Inmediatamente, en sus rostros apareció un ligero rubor de vergüenza y agacharon la cabeza. Agradecieron, por una vez, los humos y los vapores de la sala que hacía ver las formas difusas a su alrededor.  
Un segundo después, una mano se posó ligeramente en la rodilla de la chica y Hermione supo que él estaría a su lado, si era aquello que intuía en su interior, en las palabras de la profesora. Dulcemente, puso su mano sobre la de Ron y le miró a los ojos de nuevo, dibujando un "gracias" con sus labios. Allí estaría siempre él, pasase lo que pasase. Nunca le dejaría.  
- ¿Quién iba a decir que acabarían juntos? Tan diferentes, tan distintos. Las cartas lo dijeron hace tiempo pero no fue hasta años después de que se conocieran por primera vez que se declararon sus sentimientos. Y son fuertes. Un amor sincero y puro. Un amor que rompe las barreras que la vida les pone en medio – la voz de la profesora sonaba leve, muy baja, pero en la quietud del lugar, se oía perfectamente – Un amor que es fuerte y valiente. Nada temen si el otro está a su lado. Pero… aún les queda una gran prueba más. La última. La más terrible. Sólo confiando ciegamente en el otro conseguirán vencerla… y si no pueden, una Dama Blanca les esperara tras la frontera de la vida… – el susurro terminó ahí. Ya no se oía nada más. Al final la voz de la profesora finalmente se dejó de escuchar. De nuevo, el silencio les rodeaba.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, la profesora y jefa de casa de Gryffindor, levantó la cabeza y les miró.  
- Ah, ya habéis llegado. Me alegro – su tono era normal de nuevo, sin rastro alguno de aquel hipnótico y monótono de unos segundos atrás. Era como si lo anterior no hubiese sucedido nunca pero tanto Ron como Hermione no se podían sacar esas palabras de la mente – Os he llamado para comunicaros que se suspenden las clases hasta después de Navidad. Desde hoy mismo empiezan las vacaciones – ante la cara de sorpresa de estos, continuó narrando – Ha sucedido algo… y todos los profesores compartimos la decisión de la directora McGonagall… - se levantó de la silla, dejando encima de la mesa el mazo de cartas, con una ligera expresión de no saber porque lo había tenido entre las manos – Además, no hay mejor homenaje para él, que lo fue todo en Hogwarts… - acercándose a la ventana, miró hacia los jardines del exterior –… Es justo que éste sea su lugar de descanso eterno…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Crees que me queda bien? No sé, yo lo veo un poco… - Tonks se giró ligeramente para mirarse completamente en el espejo que tenía a su lado.  
- Es perfecto. El mejor de todos los que hemos visto. Pero si quieres seguir probándote vestidos…  
- No. Creo que no – la joven auror miró el reflejo, la imagen que éste le devolvía. La imagen de una chica que llevaba un magnifico y vaporoso vestido blanco de novia, tan bellamente adornado que daba casi temor de tocarlo por miedo a estropearlo – Es justo tal y como me lo había imaginado todo… a excepción de estos dos pequeños – añadió sonriendo mientras posaba su manos sobre su abultado vientre y se volvió a mirar en el espejo – Tan sólo… - un rastro de tristeza apareció súbitamente en su rostro.  
- Te hubiera gustado que estuviera él allí, contigo ¿verdad? – le dijo Molly acercándose a su lado y pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro.  
- Si – le respondió ella, apoyándose en el pecho de la mujer y dejando que unas lágrimas de tristeza escapasen de sus ojos – Desde que era muy pequeña me imaginaba que mi primo me llevaría hasta el altar como padrino pero… - su voz se rompió en ese instante. Lo había intentado. De verdad que había intentado que aquello no le afectase pero ya eran muchos meses sin tener noticias, sin saber si estaba vivo o muerto, sin saber que había sucedido con él. Añoraba a Sirius… y sentía un vacío en su vida aunque no dejaba que nadie se diera cuenta… no hasta ese momento, en que se derrumbó y lloró como una niña pequeña en brazos de su madre. Lloró y lloró, y se dejó acariciar el pelo mientras Molly le susurraba palabras de consuelo que apenas lograba escuchar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era ya mitad de mañana y, extrañamente, los pasillos del colegio se encontraban silenciosos. Nadie paseaba por ellos, nadie corría hacia alguna clase por miedo de llegar tarde. Ningún ruido, ninguna voz se escuchaba entre las paredes. Todo estaba en una rara e inaudita calma siendo las fechas que eran, todavía inicios de diciembre… pero no inexplicable, pensó la actual directora de Hogwarts mientras iba de camino a su despacho. A pesar de que todavía faltaban varios días de clase, debido a lo sucedido se suprimían, y los alumnos, al día siguiente, regresarían a sus hogares, con sus padres. Comprensible, porque ¿Quién podría estudiar tras un funeral, tras la despedida del que había sido todo en el colegio, tras el adiós definitivo a Albus Dumbledore?  
Minerva todavía recordaba aquella lechuza que había entrado en su despacho a primera hora de la mañana. Acaba de entrar al lugar, después de levantarse más pronto que otros días, y allí estaba ella: una lechuza parda, demasiado corriente, casi indistinguible de las que te podías encontrar por la calle a cualquier hora de la noche. Pero ésta, a pesar de lo normal que era, portaba un mensaje diferente, muy diferente. Todavía sentía el temblor en sus manos al leer la nota, al saber la localización del cuerpo que habían estado buscando durante semanas, meses. Al saber que lo que habían presentido era cierto. Al ver las palabras escritas y la cruel realidad.  
Cierto era que aquellas palabras eran pocas, nerviosas, escritas con tristeza y pena. Temblorosas, como si el autor quisiera ocultar su verdadera identidad forzando a las letras a adoptar formas no corrientes para él y como si hubiera pasado un tiempo desde que escribiese por última vez. ¿Quién podía haber sido? No se le ocurría ningún nombre. Y, quizás, el más lógico, no era posible. No, no lo era. Completamente imposible mas… la nota hablaba de un cuerpo, no de dos. Quizás… Pero no. Desechó el pensamiento rápidamente. Ninguna persona elude a la muerte dos veces. Ni siquiera él.

Finalmente llegó a las puertas de su despacho, ante las piedras que cerraban el paso. Observó todo con detenimiento, como si fuera la primera vez que estuviese ante esa entrada… aunque ya habían pasado meses desde que se instalase en el cargo, desde que Dumbledore había desaparecido. Miró la estatua que tenía enfrente. Aquella sería la primera vez que, realmente, sentía la pérdida verdadera, la sensación cierta de que ahora ella era la directora del colegio, la guía de todos aquellos alumnos, de que su futuro estaba en sus manos. Hasta entonces y quizás por una leve esperanza, muy leve, muy tenue, había esperado su regreso pero ya no podía ser: aquella tarde sería su funeral. En los jardines, así le hubiera gustado, a la sombra del colegio. Esperaba ser una digna sucesora.  
- Caramelos de limón – dijo ante la estatua y ésta, lentamente, se apartó, mostrando las escaleras que conducían hasta lo alto, hasta, ahora más que nunca, su despacho.  
Mientras subía creyó escuchar voces dentro pero no podía ser. Nadie entraba sin su permiso y a nadie había llamado para ver, no después de haber dado las instrucciones precisas para preparar el gran acto de la tarde. Además, esas voces… no parecían pertenecer a ningún miembro del colegio, ya fuera profesor o alumno: correspondían a personas adultas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nunca, hasta entonces, se habían visto tantos crespones negros en el edificio. Mirara hacia donde se mirara, siempre se encontraba una tira negra, ya fuera colgada en una puerta o rodeando una columna. Ni tan siquiera, años antes, cuando un joven había muerto en la Copa de los Tres Magos, cuando había muerto Cedric Diggory y había vuelto Voldemort, se había visto tan despliegue de tristeza y luto. Pero era comprensible puesto que la persona a la que iban a despedir dentro de unas horas lo había sido todo en el colegio.  
El silencio se apoderaba de los pasillos, las clases se encontraban vacías y una rara calma existía también fuera, en los terrenos. A pesar de que algunos profesores se encontraban allí, preparando todo, colocando sillas, formando lo que sería el homenaje a ese gran hombre y persona, no se oía sonido alguno: todos parecían saber que hacer. Es lo que hubiera querido.  
Desde los límites del bosque también se vislumbraban algunas miradas furtivas y algunas sombras que se paraban en la oscuridad para no ser reconocidas, aguardando, esperando, en silencio. Lo mismo sucedía a las orillas del lago, donde sirenas, tritones y demás animales acuáticos empezaban a tomar posiciones medio en tierra, medio en agua. Quietas. Serenas. Y tristes.  
Todo eso se veía desde una ventana, desde lo alto de una de las torres del colegio. Incluso ahí, en esa habitación, se percibía la tristeza por lo que iba a suceder, por el adiós definitivo…  
- Tenía que haberlo supuesto – dijo uno de los hombres que estaba en el lugar dándose la vuelta y dejando su puesto junto a la ventana, en su rostro todavía la desolación por la noticia recién conocida – Todo indicaba que había sucedido pero…  
- Pero te negabas a aceptarlo… nos negamos a aceptarlo. Siempre pensamos que Dumbledore estaría allí…  
- Y ahora se ha ido… para siempre.  
- ¿Qué haremos?  
- Sobrevivir – intervino por primera vez en la conversación el tercer hombre que se encontraba en la habitación – Es lo que hubiera querido. Somos fuertes. Lo haremos. Aunque ya no esté para ayudarnos. Nos ha enseñado cómo, ahora sólo debemos continuar…  
- Para ti es fácil decirlo – le interrumpió bruscamente la persona que se encontraba sentada junto a la mesa. Su mirada reflejaba infinita amargura y profunda tristeza.  
- No, no es nada fácil – la contestación sonó duramente en sus labios mientras se apoyaba en la mesa furiosamente, frente a él – No sabes ni la mitad. No sabes nada. Nunca te preocupaste por saber los problemas de los demás. A ti, Sirius Black, sólo te preocupaba molestar a cuantos más mejor en el colegio, sin saber el daño que les hacías. Sin saber si sufrían en sus casas, si les exigían más de lo que podían hacer, de las presiones y miedos que les atormentaban… de… de las palizas que tenían que soportar por no ser el hijo perfecto… de ver como la familia se desmoronaba sin poder hacer nada… de los gritos con los que se dormían por las noches… y del ansia de que empezasen las clases para estar unos meses alejado de todo aquel infierno. De intentar disfrutar un poco de la vida y de la tranquilidad… y ver que unos simples gamberros no te dejaban. No, no sabes nada. Ni tan siquiera que un profesor le ayudó a sobrevivir, a darse cuenta de lo fuerte que era, de que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Que le enseñó a no rendirse jamás, a sobrevivir. Y que fue la única persona que confió en él cuando todo parecía perdido. Pienso, Black, que yo debería tener más motivos para estar triste y abatido que tú, porque esa persona que me ayudó era Dumbledore. Pero no lo estoy y es porque sé que él no hubiera querido que me pusiera triste. No, lo que hubiera querido es que siguiera adelante, que sobreviviese como él me enseñó. Pero no creo que lo llegues a comprender nunca… - dicho esto, Severus Snape abandonó la habitación dando un golpe en la puerta que hizo temblar todo el lugar.  
- Tengo que admitir que tiene razón: ahora toca sobrevivir – dijo Remus volviéndose de nuevo hacia la ventana y mirando el exterior. En su hombro, como si ya fuese parte de él, se encontraba apoyado el fénix que antes había estado siempre al lado del director de Hogwarts.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Por una parte me alegro de terminar las clases ya para estar más tiempo con mis padres – comentó Neville mientras terminaba de preparar su baúl – pero por otra… - la frase quedó en el aire, aunque todos los que estaban en la habitación supieron a qué se refería: la razón por la que habían decidido adelantar el principio de las vacaciones.  
- Yo pienso que han hecho bien. No creo que nadie soportara permanecer en el colegio casi dos semanas más después de asistir a su entierro… – dijo Dean apoyándose con todo su cuerpo en la tapa de su baúl y empujando con fuerza para que no quedase nada fuera… tarea que parecía imposible.  
- ¿Y tú que opinas, Ron? – preguntó Seamus, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al pelirrojo, que había permanecido silencioso desde que llegase, un rato atrás, y que todavía no había empezado a hacer su equipaje, ni siquiera moverse, sentado como estaba en la cama, pensativo y ausente. Al no conseguir respuesta alguna, Seamus siguió con lo que estaba haciendo y finalmente cerró satisfactoriamente su baúl, después de meter todos los libros en él.  
- Déjalo. – Dean le hizo un gesto a Seamus para que le acompañase afuera, tras ver la cara de preocupación de éste y los intentos desesperados para que Ron interviniese en las conversaciones, risas o bromas de los demás – Todavía faltan unas horas para que nos vayamos, tiene tiempo de terminar.  
- Es sólo que… no lo comprendo. Ayer estaba bien y… - dijo una vez fuera de la habitación Seamus, mientras bajaban hacia la sala común – No lo había visto nunca así, ni tan siquiera cuando…  
- Sé a lo que te refieres – le interrumpió Neville, llegando a su lado y luego, momentos después, continuó hablando – Quizás es porque pensaba que encontrarían su cuerpo junto al de Dumbledore… y no han hallado nada. Tan sólo restos de ropa. Jirones de una chaqueta. Nada más… Nada a lo que poder decir adiós…  
- Si, puede que sea por eso – contestó pensativo y los tres siguieron caminando en silencio.  
Finalmente llegaron a la sala común donde también la sensación de tristeza se palpaba en el aire y las conversaciones transcurrían quedamente, sin que una voz se elevase más que otra. Todos estaban alegres por la decisión de empezar las vacaciones, pero al mismo tiempo tristes por el motivo que las había hecho posibles.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Y hoy estamos todos aquí reunidos para despedir a una persona muy querida, muy amada y muy admirada dentro del mundo mágico… - las palabras del orador se podían oír claramente en cualquier parte de la gran masa de gente que asistía al funeral. Daba igual el sitio donde se encontraba uno, ya fuera cerca o lejos, o a un lado u otro, ya fuera en el bosque o a orillas del lago, esas palabras se escuchaban altas y claras. Todo el mundo se encontraba en silencio, ni un murmullo o susurro perturbaba el gran discurso de despedida que se estaba haciendo en esos instantes.  
Profesores y alumnos se mezclaban en armonía. Amigos, conocidos… cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Albus Dumbledore en vida se encontraba ahí, dándole su despedida definitiva. Todo el jardín estaba lleno, incluso había muchas más personas de pie que sentadas y todas escuchando atentas y con lágrimas en los ojos. Tampoco el sonido de las plumas de los varios de periodistas se escuchaba. Nada. Tan sólo el silencio roto por unas palabras que llegaban a lo más profundo del alma.  
- Poseía un corazón muy grande, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Una mirada cálida. Un gesto amable siempre…  
Y las palabras siguieron fluyendo en el aire… pero eran tan pobres para describir lo que había sido realmente. Porque ¿cómo describir la seguridad que emanaba, la sensación de que nada te podía dañar, de que él siempre te iba a proteger¿La afabilidad con que trataba a todos, sus brazos abiertos, su disposición de ayudar en lo que fuera, sin importar si provenía de corazones sinceros, dañados o rotos¿El consuelo que transmitía sólo con su presencia? No, no existían palabras que pudieran describirlo realmente, tan sólo les quedaba el recuerdo de lo que había sido y ya no sería. Su recuerdo en la mente, su imagen grabada en los rincones del pasado.

Al final, cuando ya el sol estaba empezando a desaparecer por el horizonte, el atardecer a terminar, fue cuando se dio por concluido el funeral. Junto al canto de las sirenas y el leve lamento que procedía del bosque, uno a uno, todo el mundo fue abandonando su lugar. Atrás quedaba un ataúd en una tumba blanca como la nieve, y muchos adiós dichos con el corazón.  
Ahora tenían que continuar, seguir. Unos se iban, otros quedaban. Así era la ley de la vida.  
Poco a poco, los terrenos se quedaron vacíos, las sirenas regresaron a sus dominios, los animales del bosque a sus hogares. Todo quedo en silencio, un silencio más pesado que anteriormente…  
Pero no por mucho tiempo.  
Unos minutos después de que todo el mundo desapareciese, tres figuras surgieron y se aproximaron al ataúd. Habían estado viendo toda la ceremonia desde lo alto de una torre, lejos de miradas indiscretas pues, dos de ellos, tenían suficientes motivos para no desvelar su presencia. Y no era por miedo, era por prudencia. Era verdad que les hubiera gustado estar abajo, al lado de sus seres queridos, pero no era apropiado, no todavía, eso era lo que les había dicho McGonagall. No había que hacerse notar porque todavía había personas que no confiaban en su inocencia. Tanto Severus como Sirius comprendieron en el acto… lamentándose de que la sociedad fuera así, tan reacia a comprender.  
Al llegar a la blanca tumba, los tres agacharon la cabeza y se despidieron en silencio de aquel que había sido su gran líder y una luz en su camino, del padre que nunca habían tenido y del hombre que habían admirado siempre como persona. No pronunciaron ninguna palabra, porque ya no existían palabras que pudieran consolar, tan sólo el apoyo silencioso que estaban teniendo a esas horas tardías del día.  
En un momento dado, el fénix que uno de ellos tenía en su hombro se echó a volar por encima de la tumba y entonó un canto sin igual, bello, sincero, y triste, melancólico, nostálgico. Una melodía que traspasó murallas y llegó con igual intensidad y emoción a todos aquellos que se encontraban todavía en el interior del colegio…

- Es Fawkes – exclamó de repente Molly Weasley al escuchar el canto procedente de afuera, de los terrenos que hacía una hora escasa había abandonado junto al resto de su familia, junto a su marido y sus hijos.  
- Si, es él. Lo reconocería entre millones – dijo su marido, acercándose a la ventana y cerrando los ojos para escuchar mejor.  
- ¿Quién es Fawkes? – preguntó una muchacha que iba con ellos, todavía con cara de asombro por todo lo que veía a su alrededor y todo lo que estaba sucediendo tan deprisa. Agarraba fuertemente el brazo de George desde que habían salido de casa, como si fuera la única cosa real de todo lo que observaba.  
- Un fénix. ¿Sabes lo que es?  
- Si, he visto algunos en… - pero no terminó la frase, como si no supiera si lo que había dicho estaba bien o mal. Suplicante, se dirigió hacia uno de los gemelos con mirada interrogativa.  
- Los libros ¿Dónde si no? Se ven pocos fénix en libertad. A decir verdad, creo que yo sólo he visto a Fawkes – dijo rápidamente Fred, esperando que su madre no hubiera notado el gesto de Sianna y su nerviosismo. Sería bastante duro no delatar de donde procedía y como había llegado allí, y sobretodo con quién, pero lo intentarían con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca hasta entonces habían tenido una responsabilidad como aquella… y la estaban desempeñando lo mejor que podían.  
Por fortuna, antes de que su madre pudiera hacer más preguntas, escucharon ruidos de pasos y gente aproximándose al despacho. Esperaban a tres personas más y luego regresarían a casa toda la familia junta, a esperar que llegase el día un día señalado desde hace mucho…

- ¿Has logrado encontrarle? – preguntó Ginny por enésima vez aquella tarde mientras arrastraban los baúles rumbo al despacho de la directora, donde el resto de la familia les estaban esperando.  
- No, todavía no – murmuró Hermione en voz baja dando un vistazo el pergamino que llevaba escondido entre sus manos – No está en el colegio…  
Se escuchó una maldición a su lado.  
- ¡Ron! – Le regañó su hermana – Llevas refunfuñando todo el día ¿Qué te sucede? – Pero éste no le respondió – De acuerdo, si no quieres decir nada, no lo digas.  
- No es eso – dijo finalmente el pelirrojo – Es sólo que… pensaba que vendría. Que estaría en el funeral y que le veríamos ya, al fin – añadió, aunque Hermione pudo notar que no era esa la razón por la que había estado medio ausente casi toda la mañana y casi toda la tarde. Inconscientemente, se llevó la mano al vientre… pero rápidamente la apartó al darse cuenta del gesto. Ella nunca había creído en las predicciones de Trelawney, incluso había abandonado su clase en tercero, unos días después de haberlas empezado, tras reafirmar su idea de que el futuro no se podía predecir y que la adivina era tan sólo una farsa… pero después de aquello, de lo sucedido por la mañana… o era una gran actriz que les quería asustar o realmente lo que había dicho era cierto. Ojala fuera lo primero pero en lo profundo de ella sabía que no, que sus palabras eran ciertas, que había sido una profecía auténtica y verdadera… que quizás era sobre ellos.  
Para que Ginny no se diera cuenta de su desconcierto, volvió a sacar el mapa que había hecho rápidamente del colegio, una miniatura en comparación al completo que todavía permanecía en la sala de los requerimientos, y volvió a buscar un nombre en concreto. Pero de nuevo, como todas las veces anteriores, no aparecía por ninguna parte ¿Dónde estaba Harry¿Por qué no había ido al colegio?  
- ¿Y si…? – la pelirroja se paró de repente en medio del pasillo –Hermione ¿Cómo se llamaba ese hechizo que tenía Sirius para que no le localizaran?  
- Hechizo Incontable pero…  
- Si, puede ser por eso que no le encontramos y que esté aquí y…  
- Ginny – le interrumpió calmadamente Hermione – Se necesitan dos personas para realizarlo. Uno solo no puede. Es completamente imposible…  
Ginny agachó la cabeza triste: había comprendido. Mordiéndose el labio inferior ligeramente, siguió caminando rumbo al despacho donde le esperaba el resto de su familia… sin percatarse de que algo aparecía en su bolsillo y un ligero viento susurraba junto a ella no procedente de las afueras.

Al llegar a su destino, una gran sorpresa les estaba esperando. Ya desde fuera se escuchaba un gran alboroto y voces repletas de felicidad y alegría, tan diferente al estado de ánimo que tenían ellos tres en ese momento.  
Casi con temor, Ron giró el picaporte y empujó ligeramente la puerta… para encontrarse con algo que, ni en sus más remotos sueños, había imaginado encontrar: allí estaban Remus y Sirius, abrazándose y riendo junto a Fred y George, dejando que su madre les echará la bronca a causa de lo delgados que parecían, disfrutando del reencuentro con la familia Weasley… en definitiva, alegrándose todos de su regreso inesperado.  
Pero, de repente, la felicidad se transformó en tragedia cuando Sirius pareció preguntar algo y Arthur le respondió con cara desconsolada y negando con la cabeza. De repente, toda la alegría pareció esfumarse cuando el hombre se sentó pesadamente en una silla y escondió la cabeza entre sus manos.  
Los tres se quedaron clavados en la puerta, observando todavía entre las sombras aquella escena irreal. Dudando. Sabiendo que tenían entre sus manos la clave para solucionarla pero… pero cuando Ginny fue a decir algo, Ron le paró apoyando la mano en su hombro: acababa de distinguir algo. Sin decir nada, se volvió hacia Hermione y le interrogó con la mirada. Si, allí estaba, ella también lo había visto.  
- Fíjate bien – susurró al oído de su hermana - ¿No te parece que no están tan triste como deberían?  
Ginny no comprendió al principio, no veía significado en esas palabras ¿Cómo deberían? Se acababan de enterar que Harry ya no estaba, que había muerto, esa era la versión que todos sabían, todos excepto ellos tres, que conocían que no era cierta ¿O no? De repente se le hizo la luz. Ni Sirius ni Remus parecían verdaderamente afectados. En apariencia si, mostraban todo el desconsuelo que podían, toda la tristeza de la que eran capaces pero… había algo, algo debajo de toda aquella capa de amargura que daba a entender que estaban fingiendo. Que ocultaban algo. Que sabían algo que los demás no.  
Sin querer, se apoyó en la puerta y ésta se abrió, dejándoles ver.  
Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ellos tres, incluso Sirius, que les miró un instante por encima de sus manos… y Ginny creyó percibir un guiño rápido en sus ojos antes de que volviera a representar su papel de afligido padrino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y aquel día finalmente terminó.  
Y los rayos de luna iluminaron una blanca tumba en medio de un claro. Su brillo la hacía relucir como si fuera la más brillante de las estrellas caídas en la Tierra, como la más grandiosa luz entre las sombras. Pues así había sido en vida: una luz, un faro, un guía.  
Al funeral habían asistido cientos, miles de personas. Nadie dudó un instante en dejar lo que estuvieran haciendo para ir. Las calles, los bares, los edificios… casi todos se quedaron vacíos, y los que no pudieron acudir al funeral por una u otra causa, hicieron un alto en su vida para recordar, para dedicar un segundo a la memoria de aquel que se había ido. Los periódicos también pues, cosa inaudita, sacaron una edición extra a mitad de mañana, dando la noticia, y luego otra, a mediodía, con los detalles del funeral y, finalmente, por la noche, una fotografía de la blanca tumba junto a los rayos del atardecer.  
Y, a medianoche, cuando el silencio lo rodeaba todo, cuando ya no quedaba nadie, cuando tan sólo la luna y las estrellas estaban de compañía, unos pasos se oyeron débilmente acercarse a la tumba… pero no se veía a nadie… Tan sólo se escuchaban pasos…  
Así acabo el día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	23. Navidad, blanca Navidad

Saludos a todo/as  
Aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo bajo el brazo… y creo que es uno de los más esperados (no sé porqué, si no tiene nada de especial ¿o si?, ya veréis, jejeje) Sólo decir que suceden cosas como… bueno, no, no digo nada, tenéis que leerlo para saberlo ¿será lo que esperáis¿Sucederá lo que estáis pensando¿Si o no? La respuesta está dentro de unas líneas.  
Como siempre, antes de empezar, agradeceros un montonazo el que estéis leyendo, tanto si dejáis comentarios como si no (aunque lo dicho, el botón de responder no muerde ¿o sí? Creo que tendré que comprobarlo… uhm… creo que no, que no muerde ni hace nada extraño XD) Un gran, gran agradecimiento eterno a todos los que dejáis vuestra opinión (y si, está vez, al final, unas "breves" letras para cada uno, que ya era hora, a este paso, parece que cada dos/tres capitulo toca contestar (o casi, cada tres meses XD), espero poder quitarme la costumbre… porque se me acumula de mala manera el trabajo… pero como no es nada duro, pues se hace con agrado )  
En fin, ahora si, sin más dilación, podéis ver y comprobar si lo que estáis pensando es cierto o no.  
Espero que os guste y muchos besos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 22 Navidad, blanca Navidad**

Nada se escuchaba por los pasillos.  
Tan sólo, quizás, el sonido de un ligero viento que discurría por entre las piedras del castillo, buscando cualquier recoveco que descubrir, cualquier lugar por donde pasar. A excepción de eso, ningún ruido destacaba. Todo estaba vacío. Vacío y solitario desde una semana atrás. Siete días desde que los alumnos habían abandonado el colegio para empezar unas tempranas vacaciones de Navidad. Además, no hubiera tenido sentido continuar allí varios días más después de aquel multitudinario y emotivo funeral. Todo el mundo se había marchado, junto a su familia, a sus casas, a sus hogares… O puede que todos no.  
Desde una semana atrás una sombra recorría incesantemente aquellos pasillos. Sin dejarse ver. Sin dejarse notar. Ya antes había recorrido aquellos mismos lugares, de otra forma, de otra manera bien diferente, pero ahora, el sigilo y el silencio eran sus compañeros. Sin nadie, tan sólo él. A veces extrañaba los tiempos pasados, el querer que todo fuera como una vez había sido… pero él lo sabía: el pasado nunca puede volver, nada puede ser como antes.  
Caminaba y caminaba, dejando que a veces sus recuerdos de tiempos lejanos le alcanzasen, aquellos tiempos en los que lo único en lo que tenía que preocuparse era de los exámenes, de los deberes, de la extensión de los trabajos… Aquellos tiempos en los que, en la medida en la que podía, era un joven como los demás. Nunca lo había sido, eso lo sabía seguro, pero, por unos años, se había sentido parte de algo, parte de una comunidad. Ahora, nunca más. Voldemort le había arrebatado ese derecho de nuevo. Ya nunca más volvería a ser como los demás, ya nunca más podría recuperar aquel tiempo que había perdido en el transcurrir de la vida cotidiana. Sin duda alguna su vida ya era diferente en todos los sentidos.  
Pero no le vencería tan fácilmente, se dijo a sí mismo Harry mientras se encaminaba, otra vez, rumbo a la biblioteca, a la sección prohibida. Llevaba una semana vagando por el castillo, escondiéndose de las miradas que pudieran delatar su presencia, incluso de los fantasmas. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabía que había vuelto, que estaba ya por allí… Bueno, nadie era un término muy amplio. Quizás era mejor decir que, excepto un par de personas, todo el mundo todavía no conocía su retorno.  
Sonrió al recordar la cara de sorpresa que habían mostrado, el reencuentro entre ellos tres. Se habían puesto al corriente muy por encima, con sólo algunos detalles básicos: las explicaciones largas serían en otro momento. Ahora, lo importante, era encontrar aquello que había ido a buscar. Después, ya habría tiempo para detenerse y disfrutar.  
No había previsto que sucediera de aquella forma, que el reencuentro tan largamente esperado todavía tuviese que retrasarse varios días más… pero aquello sólo lo podía hacer en ese momento, cuando no había nadie en el castillo, cuando no había ningún alma que pudiera descubrirle. Esperaba que ella comprendiera. Si, seguro que lo haría. Todavía sentía pena por haber tenido que pasar a su lado sin decirle nada, sin darse a conocer. Por la cara de tristeza que ella llevaba… pero, eso le alegró un poco el alma, ahí estaban sus más queridos amigos, Ron y Hermione, a su lado, apoyándola. También los echaba terriblemente de menos. Eso era lo que más le dolía de la soledad que ahora tenía: su compañía, la compañía de aquellas tres personas que eran todo para él… y por ellas era por lo que estaba ahí, ahora, a solas en el castillo vacío. Buscando. Investigando. Abriendo uno tras otro los libros de las secciones más oscuras y temibles para buscar alguna solución al problema que ahora tenía, él y el resto del mundo, problema que sólo unos pocos conocían¿Cómo se podía derrotar a alguien que no puede ser derrotado?  
Remus le había hablado de unos tomos, casi desconocidos, casi olvidados por lo peligrosos que habían sido en el pasado, cuando el mundo mágico estuvo a punto de desaparecer para siempre… y que gracias a un mago como nunca se había visto antes, a Merlín, se había podido salvar. Pero aquellos eran otros tiempos, y no era tanta la amenaza como la que tenían que hacer ahora frente. Aunque, por algo había que empezar. Por aquello, esos tomos, los que había localizado primero, ya se encontraban en el lugar que había elegido como lugar de descanso y estudio para esos días. Y, uno tras otro, iba localizando cosas, hechizos, encantamientos, pociones, que le podían servir, que les podrían servir. Todo lo anotaba. Todo lo que le parecía importante. Luego ya vendría la hora de ordenarlo y ver que servía y que no, pero para eso esperaba contar con la ayuda de otras personas y sabía que lo harían juntos. De momento, sólo era investigar en la soledad y el anonimato que le proporcionaba el castillo vacío.  
Era verdad que tanto Sirius como Remus le habían ofrecido su ayuda pero aquello podría haber levantado sospechas, así que una vez hablado decidieron que ellos dos regresarían a la escena pública (en la medida en la que podían hacerlo) mientras Harry se quedaba buscando y apuntando durante un tiempo en el colegio. Para Navidad tendría que tener todo listo… y sólo quedaba ahora ya unos días.

Harry llegó finalmente a la entrada de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca y, como las tantas veces anteriores, sintió la sensación de ser observado por los miles y miles de tomos que se encontraban en los estantes. Del movimiento imperceptible de magia que había entre ellos, de la gran acumulación de conocimiento que se encerraba bajo las hojas dispuestas y ordenadas de los libros. Tantas letras, tanto saber acumulado… en algún sitio tendría que existir alguna solución.  
Pasó las primeras estanterías, llegó al medio de esa sección y empezó a revisar los libros, dejando atrás los que ya había revisado los días anteriores. Al final llegó a un tomo sin titulo ni letras en su superficie, de color negro y tan oscuro y profundo como la oscuridad misma, al igual que sus páginas. Ya, al pasar por encima sus dedos, había sentido un extraño escalofrío en su interior, casi igual que cuando recordaba a Voldemort, o del dolor de su cicatriz. Era una sensación rara. Extraña y conocida. Tomándolo en sus manos, se dispuso a sentarse en una de las muchas mesas vacías del lugar.  
Antes de abrirlo, como siempre hacía desde que había empezado aquel ritual en soledad, recordaba la razón por la que estaba haciendo aquello, recordaba un rostro en particular y una esperanza prometida…

-----------------------

_"Sólo es tiempo"_  
Con aquellas tres palabras empezaba la nota que llevaba en sus manos. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había leído. Incluso la podía recitar de memoria: se sabía cada frase, cada palabra, cada signo. La conocía entera: desde el principio hasta el final. Pero, una y otra vez, la necesitaba leer, necesitaba verla con sus ojos. No ya por lo que decía sino por las formas en el trozo de pergamino, por la tinta que formaba las palabras, por la escritura. Había pasado meses sin verla y ahora, aunque tan sólo fuera en un pequeño pedazo de papel, en una pequeña nota, necesitaba verla. Y sonreía cuando la veía. E imaginar que el tiempo era tan sólo eso, tiempo, un concepto de medida, que lo importante era que ellos dos se querían con toda su alma y todo su corazón.  
Ella no lo había dudado ni un instante, y por eso desde el principio se había negado a aceptar su supuesta pérdida, porque sabía en lo profundo de su ser que él no había muerto, que se encontraba vivo de alguna forma y en algún lugar que estaba lejos. Pero que regresaría. Y lo había hecho.  
Ginny cerró los ojos y recordó el último día que habían estado en el colegio, cuando llevaban sus baúles al despacho de la directora para regresar a casa con su familia para las vacaciones de Navidad. Tenía que haber sido ahí, en aquel trayecto, cuando la nota había aparecido en su bolsillo. No podía haber sido otro momento: tras el funeral se había cambiado de ropa. Si, tenía que haber sido allí, exactamente en esos instantes, cuando estaban hablando entre los tres sobre el hechizo Incontable. Una medio sonrisa apareció en su cara al recordar aquello. Hablando sobre dónde podía estar Harry y él se encontraba más cerca de lo que pensaban, mucho más cerca. Aunque, todavía quedaba la incógnita de quién le había ayudado con el hechizo. Quizás nunca lo sabrían…  
Echó un vistazo por la ventana y distinguió la forma de varias escobas volando de aquí para allá: desde que habían llegado, tanto Ron, Fred como George pasaban más tiempo en el aire que en el suelo. Miró hacía abajo y distinguió a dos personas sentadas bajo los árboles, leyendo, tal y como habían hecho todos los días desde que llegasen a la casa. Hermione parecía a veces ausente, y Ginny había notado que en muchas ocasiones no pasaba la hoja que tenía delante hasta mucho rato después, como si se hubiera olvidado de la lectura y pensara en otras cosas. Y la otra persona… bueno, realmente no sabía que pensar. Tenía una vaga sensación de que la niña le conocía y muy bien, pero al revés no, tan sólo sabía de ella lo que sus hermanos le había contado, y tampoco era mucho. Sianna parecía que era un misterio para todo el mundo excepto para Fred y George, y éstos tampoco desvelaban mucho de ella. Su llegada a la casa y de dónde provenía parecían estar ocultos por un velo de misterio.  
Bajó de nuevo sus ojos a la nota que tenía en las manos. No se la había enseñado a nadie. Era su secreto, su más preciado secreto. Aquella promesa de que el tiempo era sólo tiempo y que pronto, quizás más pronto de lo que se imaginaba, se volverían a encontrar… y nunca más se separarían de nuevo. Se lo había prometido. Aquellas palabras estaban puestas en el papel. Llevó una mano al colgante que portaba desde su cumpleaños, aquel anillo que le había regalado. Ojala que pasara rápido todo aquel tiempo, y terminase de una vez por todas la espera. Su corazón le decía que el momento se acercaba.  
Con una sonrisa repleta de esperanza traspasó la puerta, y dejó atrás su habitación  
_Tan sólo era tiempo…_

---------------------

Las letras se dibujaban frente a sus ojos a la vez que las iba leyendo. No podía avanzar más rápido, no podía pasar simplemente las hojas y buscar lo que quisiera en cualquier parte del libro. Le era completamente imposible: tenía que empezar siempre desde el principio si quería llegar a una parte en concreto. Y, de nuevo, como tantas veces le había ocurrido en los últimos días, tuvo que volver a ver los primeros capítulos, las nociones de pociones para principiantes, las que eran para iniciados, pasar por las intermedias, llegar a las avanzadas… para poder leer las expertas, las que le interesaban en concreto.  
A su lado se encontraba un pergamino donde las iba apuntando, ya llevaba una docena, y unas cuantas más le faltaban. Pero estaba seguro que, una de todas ellas, le ayudaría. No tenía que olvidar nada. Y por ello, cada noche sin falta, desde que habían encontrado aquel libro misterioso, volvía a empezarlo para llegar al lugar que le interesaba y copiaba sin descanso aquellas pociones tan extrañas y complicadas.  
Finalmente terminó de escribir en el pergamino la última de las extrañas formulas y cerró el libro ¿quién hubiera pensado que tras esa simple fachada escondiera aquellos secretos sobre la vida y la muerte? Demasiadas cosas terribles había tenido que leer y ver todos aquellos días, demasiadas imágenes que nunca en su vida se hubiese podido imaginar… pero, ya había acabado. Al fin.  
Harry añadió el último pergamino a la pila que tenía enfrente y se estiró en la silla, tremendamente contento y satisfecho con todo lo que había hecho. En todos aquellos días había hecho mucho, muchísimo, y ahora venía el feliz y anhelado descanso. Después de las vacaciones de Navidad empezarían a estudiar todo aquello que había estado investigando… pero, de momento…  
Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacía atrás, sonriendo tanto por dentro como por fuera.  
Sería un viaje un poco largo, con todos aquellos papeles que tenía que transportar… pero iba a merecer la pena. Se imaginó la cara que pondrían todos cuando le vieran aparecer…  
Sin duda alguna, sería toda una sorpresa…

-----------------

Corrió. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su desesperación. Corría para dejar atrás todo aquello. Corría sin descanso y sin pausa. Y, cuando sus piernas ya no podían continuar, seguía y seguía. No podía parar. Ya no. Tenía que llegar hasta el final porque, de lo contrario, significaría la muerte. Y no era una opción. O correr o morir. Pararse y esperar la muerte o correr y vencer, buscar la libertad al final del camino. Correr por su vida.  
Las sombras de la oscuridad le acechaban tras cada esquina, amenazándole con ese trágico destino. Sombras. Siempre sombras. Y él había sido una de ellas hasta hacía poco. Pero ya no. Ahora iba a luchar. Luchar por lo que quería, por huir de ese destino que, desde su nacimiento, le había sido marcado. Iba a ser libre… si llegaba al final. Si lograba escapar. Tenía que huir.  
Siguió corriendo, ya mordiendo sus labios para no sentir el dolor en las piernas, para no sentir el cansancio abatiéndose sobre él. No podía parar. No tenía opción.  
Tampoco había lugar para el miedo. Ya no. Había aguantado todo lo que podía haber aguantado durante esos meses, pero ahora… ahora ya no podía más. Era un ahora o nunca. Elegir entre la libertad y la muerte en vida. Seguir siendo una sombra como todos los demás, obedeciendo órdenes ciegas, infringiendo castigos a los demás, o luchar por lo que realmente quería, por lo que merecía la pena vivir.  
_"No es fácil elegir lo correcto"_ sonó en su mente mientras corrió con total desesperación _"No es nada fácil pero se puede intentar"_ Ahora le comprendía _"Si dejas que todo transcurra sin más, algún día te darás cuenta de que has perdido todo y nunca lo podrás recuperar. Hay que arriesgar"_ Si, aquellas palabras ahora le parecían las verdades más absolutas que había escuchado…  
Si tan siquiera estuviera aquí, ahora, con él.  
Pero no, no estaba, y puede que quizás estuviera muerto. No lo podía saber. Habían pasado tantos meses desde que le viera por ultima vez, en aquella celda, tan maltrecho, tan herido… y, a pesar de ello, con aquel orgullo en sus ojos, con aquella satisfacción de que había estado y estaba haciendo lo correcto. Nunca antes le había visto así, tan satisfecho consigo mismo, sin que le importara que su vida y su muerte estuvieran en juego. Le torturaban, le hacían sufrir hasta límites insospechados, pero nunca, nunca parecía rendirse. Nunca ceder. Nunca desfallecer.  
Y él lo había contemplado todo impasible, sin hacer nada, desde las sombras con el resto de sombras a su alrededor. Siendo uno más, no sintiéndose conforme con lo que sucedía, pero sin poder hacer nada. No sabía que hacer, que podía hacer.  
Intentó contener la rabia y la ira ante estos recuerdos. Intentó olvidarlos, pero no podía. La imagen de su padrino, de la persona que más apreciaba en el mundo (incluso más que su propia familia) siendo torturado, siendo despreciado, siendo humillado, con todas aquellas risas y carcajadas de los que habían sido una vez sus compañeros. Los gritos de "Traidor" sonando por doquier a su alrededor. Las acusaciones de espía, de su doble y peligroso juego entre el bando del bien y del mal, entre Dumbledore y Voldemort…  
Y, mientras, él no podía hacer nada, tan sólo observar, ver manar la sangre de las heridas, tanto de las nuevas como de las antiguas que se abrían… Siendo una sombra en medio de sombras. Siendo uno más y no sintiéndose parte de ellos.  
Recordó una vez más aquellas frases que él le había dicho una vez, justo antes de empezar todo aquello, hace años, durante el descanso de una clase ¿sabía que no era como los demás¿Podía prever que un día seguiría su camino¿Qué traicionaría a su padre, a sus amigos, a los mortifagos, a Voldemort, volviéndose espía como él? Y uno no muy bueno. Por mucho que había intentado recopilar información, tan sólo había logrado unas migajas… y ahora que el Señor Oscuro había vuelto, se había aventurado a indagar un poco más… con escasos resultados y la sospechas sobre su cabeza, sospecha que cada día aumentaba más.  
Por eso estaba huyendo, corriendo. Conocía los castigos para su acción. Ya no había ningún otro: o huir o morir.  
Ni siquiera importaba que fuera el heredero de uno de los apellidos más reconocidos del mundo mágico, ni de que su padre fuera uno de los más importantes mortifagos, ni tan siquiera de los servicios que él había prestado en el pasado. Ahora era un espía, un traidor… y a los traidores había que matarlos.  
Sabía que, una vez traspasada la línea, no habría vuelta atrás, que todo lo que una vez había tenido (familia, poder) se desvanecería como una ilusión barata. Sólo le quedaría su nombre. Tan sólo eso. Nada más que eso. Le borrarían. Le olvidarían. Le marginarían. Ya no sería más un Malfoy. Nunca más. Aunque… tampoco le importaba. Para lo que le había servido hasta ahora. Mejor ser un nadie que ser un alguien que se desprecia a sí mismo.  
No sería ni el primero ni el último en ser repudiado de su familia. Lo había visto tantas veces, tantos huecos quemados en los árboles genealógicos, tantos comentarios despectivos hacia los que se habían salido de las "normas", hacía los que ya no pertenecían a los "sangre limpia" exclusivamente. Ahora se encontraba en el otro lado. Por elección. No era una opción fácil, ya se lo había dicho Severus, pero… a veces no era fácil hacer lo correcto: había que pagar un precio. Y él, Draco, lo pagaba y pagaría mil veces sin arrepentirse.  
Corrió y corrió.  
Siguió corriendo.  
Escapando.  
Huyendo de las sombras.  
Hacia la salida, hacia la libertad.  
Escapaba de la actual guarida de los mortifagos para nunca más volver. No, nunca más sería una sombra, una cara blanca inexpresiva, nunca más se quedaría de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Nunca más se escondería en una fachada que le habían inculcado desde niño. Dejaba atrás familia, amigos, vida. Dejaba atrás todo y cuanto había conocido. Frente a él, un nuevo mundo y una nueva oportunidad de futuro.  
La oscuridad y la noche, por una vez, eran sus aliadas más preciadas.  
Fuera, una luna llena, tan blanca y tan radiante como el sol mismo le esperaba.  
A veces, para llegar a la auténtica luz hay que pasar por la más absoluta oscuridad.

-------------------------

- No esto segura – balbuceó Tonks por enésima vez aquella tarde mientras rodeaba con sus manos una humeante taza de chocolate, sentada, medio tumbada, en el sillón. Cada día que pasaba, cada segundo que se acercaba a ese momento tan soñado y deseado, más miedo tenía. Y no era porque no le quisiera. Vaya que lo quería, le amaba con toda su alma. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas esa boda, lo había deseado desde siempre: el formar una familia, el estar al lado de la persona que se amaba… pero… No podía explicarlo. No sabía cómo explicarlo. Lo deseaba tanto y a la vez lo temía tanto. Eran sentimientos tan contradictorias en su corazón que no sabía a cuál hacer caso y que sería lo correcto. Lo deseaba. Lo temía.  
No se lo había dicho a nadie hasta ese mismo momento… Ya no podía más, quería contárselo a alguien, y esa persona era la que más cerca de ella había estado en todos aquellos últimos meses.  
- Es normal, cariño. Todos pasamos por lo mismo – le dijo Molly, apoyándole la mano en uno de sus brazos y dedicándole aquella sonrisa de madre y protección que tanto le tranquilizaba – Incluso yo, días antes de la boda con Arthur, quise cancelar todo y no seguir adelante. Y ya nos ves, camino de casi treinta años de casados.  
- Pero…  
- Son los nervios, querida. Sólo son nervios. Se te pasarán cuando le veas esperándote en el altar. En ese instante, nada importará salvo vosotros dos. Los protagonistas de una bella historia de amor que, en ese momento, llega a su culminación…  
Tonks calló y bajó la mirada hacia la taza de chocolate. Tampoco aquello, que siempre le había animado, podía hacer que la seguridad y la alegría volviera a ella. Un mechón de su pelo cayó sobre sus ojos. Ahora lo llevaba oscuro, castaño oscuro, al igual que su estado de ánimo. Odiaba cuando su cuerpo actuaba así, dando muestras de cómo se sentía ella por dentro. Quizás por eso Molly le había invitado a la casa pues, desde casi la compra del vestido de novia, no se habían vuelto a ver. Ni siquiera había podido ir al funeral de Dumbledore. No había tenido fuerzas para enfrentarse a eso. Se había quedado en la cama sin levantarse. Abatida. Quizás entonces había sido cuando empezase con aquel decaimiento sin sentido. Y lo sabía… pero no podía hacer nada.  
- No lo sé – volvió a decir, cabizbaja.  
Frente a ella, Molly seguía sonriente.  
- En tal caso… creo que habrá que buscar alguna solución ¿no crees?  
Tonks no contestó: continuó mirando el contenido de la taza ausente, sin ganas de hacer nada, de decir nada, de opinar nada. Escuchó como la puerta que tenía detrás suyo se abría pero no tenía ni curiosidad de ver quien había entrado. Quizás uno de los gemelos, Ron, o alguna de las chicas. Tenía que ver a Hermione y a Ginny para elegir los trajes de las damas de honor… pero ya lo haría. Aún quedaban unos días antes de la boda… eso si no la suspendía, que no lo sabía seguro. La esperaba tanto. La temía tanto…  
- Ojalá Sirius estuviera aquí… - susurró débilmente, sin saber de dónde había partido aquel pensamiento ni porqué razón… pero ahora que lo pensaba, se daba cuenta de que aquello era lo que sentía. No quería casarse sino estaba su querido y adorado primo, si él no estaba a su lado…  
- ¿Y quién dice que no lo está? – dijo una voz en su oído. A pesar de los meses transcurridos, a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían estado separados, a pesar de que todo eso… la reconocería en cualquier circunstancia y lugar. Se quedó sin habla… y de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Sirius, la taza de chocolate se hubiera caído al suelo. Ahora ya se encontraba a salvo en la mesa.  
- No es posible.  
- Claro que lo es. ¿O qué soy yo¿un fantasma? – comentó él, abrazándole con fuerza desde detrás del sillón y limpiándole con delicadeza las lágrimas que empezaban a surgir de sus ojos. Tonks se aferraba a sus brazos sin poder ni querer soltarlo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Molly les había dejado solos en la habitación.  
- Pero ¿cómo¿Cuándo?... – logró balbucear al final, tras varios minutos de silencio.  
- Hace unos días, la noche que encontraron el cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore. El cómo no te lo puedo decir… de momento – Sirius continuaba abrazado a ella. Había imaginado tantas veces aquel reencuentro que ahora que estaba a su lado no quería soltarla. Le había costado varios días reunir el valor para proponerle a Molly que la invitase a la casa. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, después del enfado con el que se habían separado. Y todo por aquella boda que estaba tan cerca. Pero, ahora, a diferencia de entonces, estaba al cien por cien a su lado. La apoyaba. Le comprendía. Si él encontrara a alguien a quien amase tanto, no dudaría ni un segundo, y más en los tiempos en los que estaban, en aquella calma tan extraña que precedía a la tempestad más dura. Él se lo había dicho y le creía. Tanto Remus, Severus como él, Sirius, sentían que no había acabado todo, como parecía pensar todo el mundo. Y él se lo había confirmado. Cerró los ojos un momento y recordó otro reencuentro, de unos días atrás. Uno muy inesperado y por el cual tenía que fingir durante un tiempo. No le importaba, con tal de protegerle, como había prometido desde su nacimiento.  
En ese mismo instante fue cuando se dio cuenta. No estaban solos los dos, tal y como parecía en un primer momento…  
- No puede ser – exclamó al sentir la hinchazón del vientre de Tonks - ¿Cuándo¿Cómo?  
Ella sonrió divertida, la primera sonrisa llena de alegría desde hacía días. Su rostro se le iluminó totalmente al ver que Sirius seguía siendo Sirius, el mismo que siempre.  
- ¿Quieres que te explique el cómo?  
- Creo que mejor no – Tonks se apartó un poco, recogiéndose las rodillas como podía y dejándole un poco de sitio en el sillón para que se sentase a su lado, cosa que hizo inmediatamente… igual que volverle a coger de la mano sin querer soltarle – Pero ¿Cuándo?  
- Unos días después de que desaparecieras lo confirmamos. Ya tenía mis sospechas en la fiesta… - quería añadir en qué fiesta, de quién era el cumpleaños aquel día de finales de Julio, pero todavía le dolía aquel recuerdo. Era tan joven. Como todas las veces anteriores, se concentró en el presente para no pensar en aquel hecho tan amargo…  
- Y yo, como siempre, metiendo la pata hasta el fondo. Siento haberme enfadado contigo por la boda. Tengo que decirte que he aprendido una cosa estas semanas que he estado preso y es que cada persona tiene que seguir su propio camino – le depositó un beso en la mejilla mojada totalmente de lágrimas de felicidad – Espero que seáis felices los dos juntos. Los tres – rectificó inmediatamente, todavía sin poder creerse que Tonks, la pequeña Tonks, su querida prima pequeña, iba a ser madre.  
- Los cuatro. Van a ser gemelos – dijo ella, apoyando la mano de Sirius encima de su abultado vientre. Al cabo de unos segundos, se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Te gustaría ser el padrino de uno de ellos?  
- Sin ninguna duda. Creo que estamos ante la nueva generación de Merodeadores – añadió al sentir una patada en su mano.  
- No si yo puedo impedirlo…  
- Oh, no le quites la gracia antes de empezar… - le interrumpió divertido Sirius, recordando que casi dieciocho años atrás había protagonizado una escena similar, en ese caso con su mejor amigo y con su mujer como protagonistas. Cómo había pasado el tiempo.  
Pero siempre se podía volver a comenzar. Y eso es lo que haría.  
Sonriente, abrazó de nuevo a Tonks, feliz y radiante por estar de nuevo a su lado.

--------------

Al fin había llegado el día más esperado por todos los habitantes de la casa.  
Desde primeras horas de la mañana el ruido no cesaba y el ajetreo tampoco. Se mirara donde se mirara, siempre se encontraba a alguien portando rosas blancas, llevando alguna silla al exterior o, simplemente, admirando la decoración de la que hacia gala el lugar en ese día. Todo era mágico, extremadamente mágico si se puede decir en un lugar donde la magia era cosa cotidiana. Pero lo era. Todo era radiante y mágico en esa fecha, en ese día, por aquel acontecimiento increíblemente bello y hermoso.  
No se recordaba tal alegría y algarabía en la casa desde muchos años antes, desde el bautizo de la más pequeña de la familia, y ella ahora ya casi era mayor de edad. Si que habían pasado los años rápidamente. Y ahora, una boda que se iba a celebrar en los jardines Una boda que, aunque no fuera de ninguno de sus hijos de sangre, si que lo era de una persona a la que había llegado a querer como una hija más.  
Molly Weasley miró desde la puerta de la cocina como el jardín, antes tan verde, tan normal, se transformaba por obra y gracia de los adornos, de la ilusión, de la magia, en un fantástico e idílico marco donde una pareja que se amaba se casaría aquel día de Navidad. Todo era rosas blancas, adornos blancos, claridad que destacaba sobre el paisaje tan cotidiano como especial. No había nieve, todavía no había nevado desde principios de año, desde muchos, muchos meses atrás. Estaban en diciembre y no se había visto ni un copo. Ya llegarían las nieves, siempre lo hacían tarde o temprano, aunque, ahora, viendo el jardín decorado, casi parecía que ya estaban ahí.  
- Es hermoso – dijo una voz a su lado. Se dio ligeramente la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Sianna, que llevaba unas pocas rosas blancas en sus manos. Como todos, ayudaba en lo que podía. A pesar de llevar unos pocos días en la familia, se había integrado bastante bien con ellos, aunque todavía existían muchos misterios alrededor de ella.  
- Si – asintió Molly – Aunque siempre he pensado que Charlie o Bill serían los primeros… Bueno, ya les llegará su turno. Las cosas hay que dejarlas que sean, sin forzarlas. Quizás la próxima boda si que sea de uno de mis hijos, quien sabe – añadió con una medio sonrisa, después le cogió las flores y le hizo un gesto para que le acompañará fuera.

No muy lejos de allí, en una de las habitaciones, dos personas estaban hablando, o mejor dicho, una de ellas llevaba hablando desde hacía bastante rato.  
- Y como me enteré que no la cuidas…  
- … me encerrarás en la celda más profunda del océano y tirarás la llave. No te preocupes. Le amo con todo mi corazón. Quiero cuidarla y quiero hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que me muera…  
- Aún así… - dijo Sirius acercándose a él y colocando la corbata bien al que, pronto, sería el marido de su querida prima – Te estaré vigilando.  
- No esperaba otra cosa de ti. Además, los niños necesitarán a su padrino cerca – contestó, mirándose al espejo y no creyendo todavía que aquel, si, aquel hombre que veía tan formal y tan bien vestido con traje negro fuera él. Pero si, era él, y aquel era el día de su boda.  
- En eso tienes toda la razón. Les voy a convertir en unos grandes muchachos…  
- Sirius – una cabeza asomó por la puerta.  
- Si, Ron.  
- Te están buscando. Tienes que ir a la cocina – agregó.  
- Por aquí ya está todo terminado – dio un ligero vistazo al espejo y asintió al verse con el traje puesto, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se viera así de elegante. Nadie diría que era el mismo que unos años atrás había escapado de Azkaban – Y no te olvides, te estaré vigilando – dijo en dirección a la persona que quedaba sola frente al espejo antes de salir de la habitación.  
- ¿Nervioso? – preguntó Ron entrando en el cuarto.  
- Mucho. Pero también muy seguro. Es lo que había soñado siempre y ahora se está haciendo realidad – contestó Jonathan pasándose ligeramente la mano sobre el pelo engominado  
- ¿Cómo es?  
- ¿Cómo es qué?  
- Saber que vas a ser padre dentro de poco – titubeó nervioso Ron sentándose encima de una de las camas de la habitación.  
- Es una sensación indescriptible. Aunque… - se dio la vuelta, tras terminarse de arreglar completamente - … todavía eres demasiado joven para eso– sonrió de manera amigable - ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
- Diecisiete. Cumplo los dieciocho dentro de tres meses.  
- Lo dicho: demasiado joven. Todavía te quedan muchas cosas por hacer. Todo llegará a su momento. No te preocupes.

--------------------

- Estás increíblemente hermosa – dijo Hermione de nuevo, ayudándole a colocarse el velo del vestido de novia.  
- Gracias – le respondió Tonks, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – Tú también lo estás – añadió al verla con el traje de las damas de honor. Ella y Ginny estaban muy hermosas con los vestidos que habían elegido entre las tres un día atrás. Eran de un bonito color verde claro, más oscuro cerca de los pies, más claro en la zona superior. Aunque no era tan recargado como su vestido, también en su sencillez era especial y hermoso – Y creo que a Ron le va a gustar mucho – añadió picaramente al observar los hombros al descubierto y sus brazos sin mangas. Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente – Sólo espero que no haga frío… aunque no me importaría un poco de nieve – dijo mirando por la ventana y viendo el cielo totalmente libre de nubes.  
Se encontraban solas las dos, Ginny ya se había ido a seguir ayudando con los preparativos en cuanto habían acabado de vestirse. Quedaban ya pocas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo en realidad también.  
- ¿Qué se siente?  
- ¿Sobre qué?  
- Sobre ser madre  
- Es una sensación indescriptible – dijo sentándose en la cama y apoyándose las manos sobre el abultado vientre – Saber que otra persona, o personas en este caso, – rió al notar unas ligeras patadas, aquel día los gemelos estaba casi tan nerviosos como ella – te necesitan. Que dependen de ti… No sé, no lo puedo explicar. ¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó al ver que se sentaba a su lado.  
- Por nada. Simple curiosidad – murmuró Hermione evitando su mirada.  
La llegada, en ese preciso momento, de Sirius hizo que la conversación terminará ahí.

------------------

Desde lejos observaba todos los preparativos. No se atrevía a acercase más. Miraba y observaba a todo el mundo tan alegre, tan feliz, que, por un momento, deseó formar parte de aquella familia, deseó ser uno de ellos. Pero no lo era. Nunca lo sería.  
Se encontraba a suficiente distancia para poder ver todo con claridad y sin peligro de que le vieran a él. Escondido. Una sombra entre las sombras. Alguien que prefiere no darse a conocer. Alguien que siempre ha estado creciendo entre las sombras y que ahora, con la simple visión de un poco de luz, se asustaba. Era tan difícil empezar de cero. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Lo había decidido el día en que dejó atrás todo lo que una vez había conocido, a todos los que había conocido, a todo y a todos. Ya no era su mundo y, si volvía, algo que nunca haría, sólo le esperaba la muerte.  
Quizás si él estuviera aquí, con él, puede que le ayudase algo. Pero no lo estaba. Había ido a la mansión, al lugar donde le dejase tantos meses antes, pero allí no quedaba nada, tan sólo la celda vacía y un inexplicable agujero en la pared. Nada que le ayudase a esclarecer lo sucedido. Severus Snape había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, igual que sus compañeros de prisión.  
Por aquello estaba hoy allí, en aquel lugar que nunca hubiera creído estar. Cerca de esa casa que emanaba tanto amor, tanto espíritu de familia y unidad que hacia que les envidiara cada segundo que pasaba un poco más. Puede que ellos tuvieran la respuesta, que supiesen dónde se encontraba.  
Pero había llegado en mal momento, ahora lo sabía: en medio de la celebración de una boda.  
Draco Malfoy se quedó allí, esperando, aguardando, observando en silencio y con melancolía aquel cuadro de familia unida.

--------------------

La música empezó a sonar, a deslizarse lentamente en el aire. Era una melodía suave, cálida, increíblemente hermosa y bella. Tremendamente conocida pero a la vez estremecía como si fuera la primera vez que se escuchase. Las notas subían y bajaban, se deslizaban por la hierba, por las rosas, por los adornos, por los invitados… hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa, donde una joven agarraba nerviosa un ramo de flores.  
- No me digas ahora que no quieres continuar.  
- Es sólo que…  
- Dame tu brazo. Te aseguro que en cuanto traspasemos la puerta, el miedo se quedará atrás.  
Y así, en compañía de Sirius, la protagonista de aquel día, una novia radiante y nerviosa como todas en su propia boda, se dirigió al exterior, al altar donde su futuro marido le estaba esperando. Todos sonríen a su paso. Son unos pocos invitados, pero los importantes, los más cercanos, los imprescindibles, los queridos.  
Mientras caminan se adentran en un paisaje repleto de flores blancas que da la sensación de estar en primavera y no en invierno. No hay una sola nube en el cielo y el sol resplandece en todo lo alto. Todos están alegres y ahora, con cada paso que da, ella cada vez más. Sucede lo que le ha dicho Sirius: los nervios han desaparecido. Mira enfrente y sólo ve a una persona. No existe nadie más. Tan sólo él. Los demás han desaparecido.  
No acierta a decir en que preciso momento han llegado al altar, a estar enfrente del sacerdote. Sólo tiene ojos para su pareja, el que va a ser su marido. Se dan la mano, entrecruzan sus dedos y juntos miran al futuro. La ceremonia empieza…

Ginny esboza una ligera sonrisa al mirar a la pareja que tiene enfrente. Desprende tanto amor que siente una ligera nostalgia… pero enseguida la aparta. Hoy no es día de lamentaciones ni tristezas, hoy toca sonreír y disfrutar. Agacha ligeramente la cabeza y ve el ramo de rosas que lleva entre las manos, Tonks se lo ha dado para que lo guarde durante la ceremonia. Sonríe. Una dama de honor no tiene que estar triste, además, es una de las promesas que le ha hecho hacer.  
Recuerda las letras, las palabras de aquella nota tantas veces leída y aprendida.  
_"En el momento más inesperado"_ decía en una de sus partes y ella le espera. No quiere que le vea triste. Siempre hay que estar alegre aunque todo lo que se sienta en el interior sea tristeza.  
Sonríe oyendo las palabras del sacerdote y viendo las promesas de amor eterno que ahora se hacen.  
E imagina que ese momento inesperado se encuentra cerca.  
Una ligera brisa mueve los pétalos de las rosas que ella lleva en las manos, una leve caricia, casi imperceptible que se podría confundir con viento ligero si éste existiera. Pero no se da cuenta de ello: sus pensamientos están en otra parte.

Cerca de ella, otra pareja tiene sus manos entrelazadas y, desde que se viesen, no se han separado. Ella lleva un vestido idéntico al suyo, no por nada es la otra dama de honor, pero a diferencia suya tiene a alguien que le acompaña. En un momento dado unas lágrimas de emoción escapan de sus ojos y él le presta su pañuelo para que se las limpie. No han hablado mucho entre sí pero sus miradas lo han hecho por ellos. Le pasa su mano por los hombros y le acerca a él, acariciándole su pelo castaño con cariño. Lo ha decidido y ahora estaba completamente seguro: siempre estaría a su lado pasase lo que pasase. Ya no tenía ninguna duda en su interior. Y no importaba nada lo que pensaran los demás.

El atardecer empezaba, las palabras más esperadas se escuchan y el beso que cierra la ceremonia aparece también. En los dedos de los dos resplandecen unas alianzas de oro blanco. Ya están casados, ya son marido y mujer. Ya han cumplido uno de sus sueños. Sonríen alegremente. Están radiantes de felicidad. Reciben las felicitaciones por doquier… y una lluvia de pétalos de rosas mientras caminan hacia la zona donde va a tener lugar la cena y el baile. Todo es risas y música. Música que empieza a sonar alegre y festiva, celebrando el feliz acontecimiento.  
La comida aparece y desaparece enseguida, las conversaciones son constantes, las felicitaciones interrumpidas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el recién inaugurado matrimonio inaugura la pista de baile con un vals lento y suave. Todos les observan pero ellos sólo tienen ojos para el otro. Y antes de que se den cuenta, muchas otras parejas les acompañan en la pista. La noche es joven y ellos también.

Ginny se encontraba en un lateral del lugar, apoyada en una columna. Desde ahí podía mirar todo y ver, por ejemplo, los intentos de sus hermanos, de Fred y de George, en coordinar los pies en los bailes, de sus vanos esfuerzos por no pisar a sus respectivas parejas (cómo habían conseguido invitar a Angélica y a Alicia, antiguas compañeras suyas de quiddictch, no lo sabía). Podía ver también el baile de Tonks y Sirius, la novia y su padrino. Del novio y de la pequeña Sianna. De Remus y de Tonks. De Sirius y de Sianna… De otras parejas ya formadas como eran sus padres, o incluso a Hermione y Ron, que aquel día parecían más unidos que nunca y no se habían separado para nada desde que se habían visto antes de la ceremonia…  
Había muchos más invitados a la boda, como eran algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix (con la excepción de OjoLoco Moody, que nadie había encontrado de nuevo desde hacia semanas), de los señores Granger (desde el año pasado ya eran parte de la familia). Bill, Charlie y Percy también estaban por ahí, en un grupo de varias personas, todas de confianza y cercanas a los ideales y valores de la Orden. A todos los conocía… o a casi todos pues, de repente, le pareció observar a una persona que no había visto antes. Estaba vestido como los demás: con un traje negro y elegante, pero había algo diferente en él, no podía decirlo. Sus ojos, en cuanto le vieron, no se apartaron de él. En un momento dado, pues se encontraba al otro extremo del lugar, le vio hablando con George (¿o podía ser con Fred?) No estaba muy segura.  
Se movió ligeramente: quería observarlo mejor. Había algo en aquel chico que no podía explicar. Vio como reían juntos, como parecía preguntarle algo… y como su hermano señaló en su dirección, justamente hacia donde se encontraba ella y sonreía ampliamente. No había ninguna duda: le estaba buscando a ella.  
Y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba a su lado.  
Al tenerlo tan cerca tuvo la sensación de haberlo visto antes pero no podía ser. Lo recordaría. Le observó bien: tenía el pelo corto y oscuro, prácticamente negro. Sus ojos eran marrones, aunque de un oscuro tan extraño e intrigante que daba la sensación de que podía uno reflejarse en ellos y perderse para siempre. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella.  
- ¿Bailas? – preguntó, y su voz tenía algo también a lo que era imposible resistirse, o al menos ella no podía. Antes de que se diera cuenta asintió – Tendrás que disculparme si te piso. Hace mucho que no bailo… - dijo antes de cogerla por la cintura y apartarse ligeramente de la pista de baile, hacia las sombras, lejos de la gente pero no de la música.

Sin embargo no la pisó: se desplazaba con tanta levedad como una brisa y al cabo de poco tiempo, Ginny se entregó a la música y al puro gozo de la danza (libre de las preocupaciones que le atormentaban, libre de la tristeza que tenía su corazón, libre de la añoranza y de la melancolía) Sin sentir ni un atisbo de culpa por lo que hacía…. Hacían buena pareja y tras moverse al unísono con ritmo perfecto durante unos minutos, Ginny levantó la vista y le sonrió.  
Durante un brevísimo instante sus miradas se encontraron y sintió una alegría inexplicable al ser absorbida por esos ojos que le miraban ¿podría ser con amor? Aquellos dos profundos pozos en los que se veía reflejada y de los cuales no quería salir… Sentir de nuevo la sensación de ser los únicos habitantes sobre la faz de la Tierra, ser los únicos, ser dos nada más… Entonces, sin advertencia, él cambió su mirada, haciéndola impenetrable, como si no quisiera que ella leyera en su interior, perdiendo todo el encanto que ella había visto un instante atrás… volviendo a ser el joven misterioso e intrigante que había visto por primera vez. La conmoción la dejó sin aliento: el cambio había sido demasiado duro, demasiado radical. Tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no abandonar el baile, para no rechazarle en ese preciso instante… pero no haría eso, no después de haber intuido algo en las profundidades del alma de aquella persona. Así que se limito a sonreír y a seguir disfrutando del baile, del movimiento, de la sensación de sus cuerpos en perfecta armonía.  
Pero por dentro se sentía aturdida y perpleja a causa de un algo que no podía explicar, de algo que empezaba a nacer en su interior, de algo que pensaba que había perdido hacia días y semanas, y meses… a finales de verano, en el día de su cumpleaños. El contacto real de una persona especial a su lado…  
Con aquellas preguntas en la mente siguió sonriendo mientras bailaba con el desconocido, mientras la danza se hacia más lenta y romántica, mientras todos los bailarines en la pista se acercaban, bailando mejilla con mejilla, casi besándose… y ella, instintivamente, se acercó a él. Por un instante él se puso rígido, como si quisiera negar ese acercamiento, como si no fuera correcto, como si dos sentimientos se pelearan en su cabeza: el querer y el no querer, el deseo y la precaución… pero al cabo de unos instantes de duda, el brazo del desconocido la atrajo hacia sí. A través del contacto, a pesar de las dudas iniciales del joven, ella sintió el hambre de amor que tenía en su interior, como si hubiera deseado eso mismo desde mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.  
La música se hizo más lenta, la luz más penumbrosa a su alrededor y Ginny sintió que las parejas se abrazaban más y más. De la pista parecía fluir una corriente de sensualidad, casi como una niebla visible. El desconocido la abrazó más estrechamente e inclinó la cabeza: ella alzó el rostro y sus labios se rozaron. Ginny sintió que una lenta y cosquilleante excitación la invadía mientras ambos se besaban… la misma sensación de su primer beso de amor verdadero, la misma sensación de sentirse únicos en el universo… la misma sensación que tenía con…  
Cuando se separaron, él sonreía ligeramente, pero sus ojos aún mostraban una profunda tristeza… y un destello especial, un destello de ternura, de esperanza… de amor.  
Y a pesar de ello, con todo lo que había ocurrido tan sólo unos instantes atrás, de aquel cambio en sus ojos, en su expresión, ella pudo ver más allá de la material, más lejos de la realidad, en las profundidades de su alma, y supo la verdad. Y sonrió. Y le abrazó más fuerte, dejando que su largo y rojo pelo se esparciera por su espalda, apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros, dejando que todo volviera, por un instante, a ser como era antes…  
El desconocido (aunque para ella ya no lo era) miró a su alrededor: la pista cercana colmada de parejas, muchas de ellas entrelazadas como lo estaban ellos dos, en un gesto de alerta, vigilante, buscando, intentando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo sucedido… y por fortuna, no vio a nadie mirando en aquella dirección, lo que le relajó profundamente, y disfrutó aún más del abrazo y de la sensación de estar con ella. Había tanta gente pero allí, en las sombras, estaban solos los dos.

Ginny sonrió al sentir entre sus brazos como se relajaba él y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo todavía más: no quería que se acabase el baile, no quería separarse de él, no ahora… que lo había encontrado de nuevo…  
Al cabo de unos segundos, la música lenta paró, pero ellos dos todavía seguían bailando, en su danza particular de amor. Y cuando se dieron cuenta de que el ritmo de la música había cambiado, ambos sonrieron, una risa compartida y casi silenciosa. Se miraron a los ojos, entendiendo a la perfección los pensamientos del otro, los mismos, y él, en un gesto repleto de ternura, le rozó las sedosas puntas del cabello.  
- No quiero que termine – dijo finalmente, y su voz sonó llena de dolor.  
- Ni yo. Yo tampoco quiero que esto acabe – dijo ella, acurrucándose de nuevo más hacia él, a pesar de que la música no demandaba ese tipo de baile.  
Bailaron juntos gran parte de esa canción, abrazados, acurrucados uno contra el otro, sin querer terminar, sin querer separarse… no otra vez.  
En un impulso nacido de lo más profundo de su alma, Ginny miró hacia los lados, hacia la puerta de su casa y pensó en su habitación, allí nadie les molestaría: una estancia privada donde poder estar a solas con él, ambos necesitaban estar más solos de lo que lo estaban ahora… donde poder ser ellos dos mismos… lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Sin decir una palabra, tras comprobar que nadie les vigilaba, Ginny arrastró a su acompañante hacia la casa, sonriendo esperanzada y repleta de alegría, mientras sus manos no se separaban, mientras sentía la corriente de vida y deseo y amor que tenían ambos.  
Cuando la puerta de su cuarto se cerró tras ellos, en la oscuridad del lugar, de nuevo se fundieron en un beso, tan mágico como el del baile, tan mágico y único como el primero.  
- Te he echado de menos Harry – dijo cuando se apartó de él, cuando ambos recuperaban el aliento. Ahora, en la oscuridad, no podía ver su rostro, no podía ver sus ojos, pero percibía su alma, su amor, como la había percibido a mediados del baile, cuando había reconocido finalmente quien era.  
Harry se quedó mirándole, con los ojos llenos de amor, el mismo amor que él había intentado esconder para no delatarse, pero… _el amor es algo que no se puede esconder, y las dos mitades de un mismo alma se reconocerían en cualquier lugar y situación._  
- ¿Qué ocurrió¿Por qué tantos días sin noticias¿Dónde has estado desde…desde…? – Ginny no pudo terminar la frase, y se aferró fuertemente a él, como si quisiese cerciorarse de que era realidad, que no era un sueño lo que sucedía. No, no era un sueño: él estaba ahí, ahora, con ella. Había vuelto.  
- Nada, nada – confundido sacudió la cabeza – No… no lo puedo explicar. Necesitaba hacer algo… – dijo, y su voz sonó derrotada – Pero, no soportaba más tiempo sin verte. Tenía que verte, tenía que verte aunque sólo fuera por un solo instante, Ginny – y de nuevo, su mano rozó su cabello, sus mejillas, el contorno de su rostro – No imaginas lo que he sufrido todo este tiempo sin poder verte. Sin saber siquiera quien era yo. Estaba perdido y sin rumbo…  
Su rostro volvió a contraerse y rompió a llorar con quedos sollozos roncos, con el rostro enrojecido, procurando ocultarse para que ella no lo viera, ocultando su rostro entre las manos, sentándose.  
- He visto… demasiado dolor… demasiado sufrimiento… Ginny… y fue sólo el principio… No sé como terminará todo esto… Ni cuando… No lo soporto más…  
Ella extendió los brazos y le abrazó atrayéndole contra su pecho, sentados ambos ya en su cama. Por un momento, él se resistió con un poco de fuerza. Después, permitió que le abrazara, que estuviera a su lado, que le consolara. También ella lloraba.  
- Nunca supimos que había pasado. Pensamos que habías… que habías… - susurró la joven – La muerte de Dumbledore, tu desaparición… Todos te consideran muerto también. Fue todo tan repentino. Después los sueños, la esperanza. Te buscamos con mapas pero no aparecías… ¿Qué sucedió?  
- Dumbledore – recordó él. Ese nombre le traía tan buenos recuerdos, recuerdos de los tiempos en que él era tan sólo un simple muchacho – Dumbledore murió para salvarme, para que pudiera escapar de Voldemort… De algún modo hago daño a todo lo que tengo cerca. Por eso me fui, como os dije, para que no os hiciera daño, para que estuvieseis a salvo del mal…  
- Es demasiado tarde – dijo ella, sosteniéndole, sintiendo su dolor en todo el cuerpo, las angustias pasadas… Harry alzó la mano hacia el rostro de ella y le tocó los ojos húmedos, y la muchacha sintió que volvía a ser él mismo, el chico que debería haber sido si nada de aquello hubiera sucedido; pero era diferente, estaba ahora insoportablemente herido, y esa carga no podía soportarla él solo mucho más tiempo.  
- ¿Te hice mucho daño? – preguntó él mientras su mano se demoraba sobre su mejilla  
Ginny no respondió: si, era verdad que había sufrido, pero todo aquello ya quedaba atrás, todo había sido borrado tras este nuevo encuentro. Harry, entonces, le tomó la mano y se llevó los dedos a los labios, con aquella oscuridad no se veían muy bien, pero no hacia falta: estaban juntos y aquello era lo que importaba. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Ginny volvió a sentir ganas de llorar.  
- ¿Tú sufriste mucho? – le preguntó mientras sentía la suave caricia de sus labios en la mano.  
- Demasiado… estaba lejos, en un lugar extraño… - y su voz sonó tremendamente sombría – pero ahora eso no importa…  
Ginny exhaló un profundo suspiro cuando Harry la atrajo nuevamente hacia él y sus labios se unieron en aquella dulce y única danza del amor. Casi era como ser un único ser.

Alzó el rostro hacia él. Sus brazos la rodeaban con ternura, con la sensación de no querer separarse de ella, con agradecimiento por haber borrado aquellos sufrimientos de un plumazo… Sus frentes se juntaron, y en los ojos del otro podían verse reflejados, con un halo alrededor de amor profundo e indestructible. Volvía a tener esos ojos color esmeralda, aquel verde mágico y profundo. Una vez, alguien había opinado que eran dos mitades de un mismo alma, y en ese instante era verdaderamente lo que eran, los mitades de una única cosa, dos personas destinadas a estar juntas a pesar de todo lo que ocurriese en el futuro…  
Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo tierno y desesperado, estrechando al otro contra sí… _Amor… Dos mitades de un mismo alma que finalmente se juntan en una sola en el espacio y en el universo._  
Por un instante Ginny se vio reflejada en su mente, cálida, resplandeciente y por un momento se amó por lo que había llegado a ser para él: la razón por la que seguía, la razón por la que no se rendía en aquella lucha desesperada, la razón por la que se entrenaba para poder llegar a vencer al mal… La mitad de su alma…ahora ya completa.  
Se recostó en su pecho, dejando que la protegiese, disfrutando de la sensación de volver a estar a su lado y que ya nunca más desaparecería. Se lo había prometido. Nunca más volverían a estar separados. Nunca más se separarían. .Luego, un beso… la sensación de viajar al ultimo rincón del universo… una sensación que duró un instante y duró cien años… una sensación que llegó y se retiró como una marea, dejándola con lágrimas y una ternura y un amor que nunca disminuía. Escuchó y sintió como sus corazones latían al unísono…

Sólo entonces, cuando ambos volvieron a la realidad, cuando ya no se encontraban en aquel lugar fuera de los limites del espacio y del tiempo… sólo entonces él la volvió a besar con infinita ternura, y mientras Ginny sonreía y aceptaba el beso, dijo en un susurro, apenas audible, y Harry, que estaba junto a ella, pudo escucharlo pues él pensaba exactamente lo mismo.  
- Ojala durara esto para siempre  
- Ojala se pudieran hacer realidad los deseos – dijo él, antes de estrecharla nuevamente contra sus brazos y depositarle varios besos sobre el pelo, sobre la frente, sobre sus ojos… hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios…lugar donde detuvo su camino unos segundos antes de besarla de nuevo dulcemente…  
Aun cuando sabían que todo aquello había sido una agradable y placentera pausa había oscuridad delante de ellos, un futuro incierto, y ambos se dirigían hacia ella, dispuestos a afrontarla y luchar contra todos los obstáculos que el destino les tuviera preparados. Más allá de la oscuridad existía aquello que todos deseaban, la paz tanto añorada… si tenían la fuerza y el valor para no rendirse, para no cesar en la lucha.

---------

La fiesta seguía y seguía en el interior de la carpa que se había habilitado para la celebración y el baile. Fuera, varios bancos de piedra se encontraban ocultos por las sombras, y en uno de ellos empezaba una conversación entre dos personas que nunca antes se habían visto aunque parecían conocerse muy bien. Él estaba escondido tras una oscura capa, pero varios mechones de cabello rubio escapaban de la capucha. Ella estaba sentada en un banco y había dejado la chaqueta a su lado. Respondía sin miedo ni temor a ese desconocido, casi como si supiera lo que iba a suceder a continuación.  
- Sianna. Curioso ese nombre – comentó él, de pie, junto al banco, entre las sombras, después de haberle preguntado como se llamaba. Era noche cerrada y en el cielo brillaban multitud de estrellas radiantes.  
- No más que él tuyo – le respondió la joven sentada, a pesar de que él no se había presentado - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó señalando el jardín y la oscuridad secreta que les rodeaba.  
- Observo lo que nunca seré capaz de alcanzar.  
La joven movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
- Yo tampoco pertenezco a este mundo – susurró comprendiéndole  
- ¿Me puedo sentar? – dijo él dudoso, señalando el banco, como si no supiese muy bien como hacerlo.  
- Hay sitio para los dos – con un gesto se apartó ligeramente para hacerle hueco - ¿Hace mucho que estabas mirando?  
- Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que nunca me aceptarán.  
- En eso creo que estás equivocado  
- No, nunca lo estoy  
- Ni yo – murmuró ella pensativa en voz muy baja mirándose las palmas de las manos – Va a empezar a nevar. Vamos, entremos.  
- Un momento – y en el mismo segundo en que vio que se levantaba le puso la chaqueta encima – Así no tendrás frío.  
- ¿No entras conmigo? – Él negó con la cabeza – Entonces, me quedaré contigo aquí fuera – añadió agarrándole de las manos y acercándose a él. Un instante después estaba siendo rodeada por sus brazos y se apoyaba en su pecho, justo en el mismo momento en que empezaban a caer unos copos de nieve.

---------

Harry creía haber olvidado que era ser feliz, y ahora, mientras estaba apoyado en la cama, observando, escuchando la otra respiración de aquella habitación a oscuras, supo lo que era la felicidad pura: el estar junto a la persona amada, sin que nada importase, ni el pasado, ni el futuro, tan sólo el presente y el ahora.  
La guerra que se cernía sobre ellos (pues lo sabía, lo sentía, lo de ahora era tan sólo la calma antes de la tempestad) hacia crecer a todas las personas antes de tiempo, habían madurado más incluso que muchas de las personas que no sufrían aquellos tormentos. Eran jóvenes y habían vivido multitud de vidas diferentes.  
Con pesar, acarició su rojo y brillante pelo hasta acariciarle las mejillas y recordar, de nuevo, aquellos rasgos que tanto tiempo había perdido. Ella era, era la persona por la que daría su vida llegado el momento, la persona que amaba más que su propia existencia. Ginny abrió los ojos. Sonrió: se había quedado adormecida por el suave y dulce sonido de sus corazones y de los brazos que le rodeaban protectoramente. Y, una vez más, ambos se fundieron en un beso y un abrazo tan mágicos que les hacia sentirse los únicos en el mundo.

Fue entonces, cuando sus labios estaban rozándose, jugando, acariciándose, cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, y Harry fue impulsado hacia atrás, hacia una de las paredes de la estancia por la persona que había irrumpido ahí.  
- ¡Ginny!. Pensé que eras de otra forma – dijo Ron con cólera en su voz a la vez que miraba de uno a otro, y señalaba amenazadoramente con la varita la figura caída – ¿No estabas esperando…?. ¿No llevas meses y meses, semanas y semanas, esperando… y ahora… ahora que está tan cerca de que suceda, que ya tienes tu mensaje, que sabes que algún día… bailas y te besas con… con cualquiera? – al ver como el otro se intentaba levantar, hizo un gesto elocuente y Harry se dejó caer de nuevo hacia el suelo, sin poder hablar ni moverse mucho a causa del hechizo que su amigo le había lanzado al no saber quien se escondía tras el disfraz que llevaba, disfraz que sólo una persona ya no veía, tal era la naturaleza de la poción que se había tomado antes de llegar y del hechizo que se había aplicado.  
- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? Tú no eres mi padre Ron…  
- ¡Eres mi hermana!. ¡Y Harry es mi mejor amigo!. ¡Pensaba que no eras tan descarada para…!  
- ¡Contén tu lengua! – Estalló Ginny con rabia - ¡Me estas insultando¡Bailo una noche con una persona y ya me estas llamando de todo…! Como te dije hace años: haré lo que quiera y cuando quiera¡y ni tú ni nadie me lo podrá impedir!  
- Hermione – rogó Ron a la persona que estaba a su lado y que acababa de llegar - ¿no puedes hacerla entrar en razón?  
Pero Hermione miraba a Ginny con atención, y también a la persona que estaba arrinconada por el hechizo de Ron y que no lucía muy combativa, más bien a la espera de ver lo que sucedía, con curiosidad, más bien con diversión… algo dentro de ella empezaba a sospechar, no por nada en esos últimos meses había conocido muy bien a la pelirroja, juntas habían pasado muchas cosas y se sentían unidas como si fueran hermanas de sangre… y si conocía como conocía a…  
- Ron, déjala en paz – dijo finalmente paseando su mirada desde Ginny al desconocido, hasta su novio.  
Ron sacudió la cabeza, furioso "¿Cómo le podían hacer eso a Harry?. ¿Cómo?"  
- ¡Tu también!. ¡Siempre estáis las dos contra mí!  
- Por supuesto – dijo Hermione con una medio sonrisa, parte dirigida hacia la pareja, pues había comprendido finalmente el engaño, y la razón de éste no era muy difícil de adivinar. Si, les conocía a ambos muy bien, bastante bien. Sonrió y decidió hacer sufrir un poco más a Ron - ¿No somos las dos mujeres? Nos tenemos que apoyar mutuamente – Y se acercó a él, y le besó ligeramente riéndose – Diviértete Ginny, que la noche es joven, y nosotros también – añadió con un guiño cómplice mientras acallaba las protestas de Ron colocándole un dedo sobre los labios.  
- No – de repente, Ron se puso serio – Esto no es una simple broma. No quiero que te comportes así Ginny. ¡Maldición! Escúchame, Harry volverá algún día. Sólo está desaparecido en quién sabe dónde, y me gustaría veros juntos de nuevo. Formabais la pareja perfecta¡aunque me costó aceptarlo! Tú y él estáis hechos el uno para el otro, no me gustaría que os separaseis por una… ¡chiquillería tuya, Ginny! – terminó Ron desafiante, señalando a la persona que se encontraba en el suelo.  
- No es una chiquillería – se burló ella, mirándole fijamente – Ni estoy engañando a Harry…  
- ¿Cómo que no? – estalló de nuevo Ron – te vi a su lado en el baile… desaparecisteis… Tonks me dijo que entraste en la casa con él hace ya un buen rato… Si vuelves a hacer un gesto, te juro que te lanzo una maldición que te enviará a San Mungo de por vida, te lo aseguro – dijo seguidamente al ver los esfuerzos del desconocido por levantarse, por desasirse de la maldición que tenía encima (aunque pocos esfuerzos hacía, puesto que tenía curiosidad por ver como acababa todo eso)  
- Si le tocas tan sólo un pelo te las tendrás que ver conmigo – desafiante Ginny se interpuso en la trayectoria de la varita.  
- ¿Y todavía me dices que no le engañas?. ¿Y esto qué es?  
- Ron, creo que deberías dejar que hablase – dijo Hermione persuasiva, acercándose a su varita, y finalmente, quitándosela de las manos. Después, con un rápido gesto, deshizo la maldición de silencio y parálisis que había lanzado él al entrar.  
- Y bien ¿Qué tienes que decir? – preguntó Ron frente a él, cruzando los brazos, en claro gesto de desafío.  
Sin decir ni una palabra, Harry alzó una de sus manos y la pasó sobre su rostro… y mientras pasaba, la cara se transformaba… y a pesar de la débil luz que irradiaba la varita de Hermione, las dos personas recién llegadas pudieron distinguir una marca inconfundible en la frente… la marca de un amigo hacia semanas perdido, de un amigo que no esperaban volver a ver en ese preciso momento y lugar.  
Hermione, aunque lo había intuido al ver la cara y actitud de Ginny al entrar, sintió una alegría tan inmensa al verle de nuevo que corrió hacia él y le abrazó estrechamente, en un profundo abrazo. Ron todavía seguía perplejo por la sorpresa, pero cuando se recuperó de ella, también se acercó sin vacilar y se unió al abrazo. Al fin, después de tantas penurias, volvían a estar juntos.  
Fuera, la nieve seguía cayendo aquel día de Navidad… y la noche se volvió completamente blanca en un instante…

-----------------  
**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Contestaciones** (muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a tods, ya sabéis que siempre estaré en deuda eterna)

**Nimmy-isil** Hola Nimmy!!! Bueno, lo de felices fiestas creo que ahora mismo no (mala cabeza, lo sé, esto de contestar casi tres meses después, jejeje) Me alegra que hayas vuelto… y espero que te pongas al día pronto… (bueno, a decir verdad, cuando leas estas letras seguro que estarás al día, jejeje) aunque haya tanto y tanto por leer. Nada, ya esperaremos (si antes no te dan ganas de matarme o asesinarme XD… uhm.. a saber por dónde irás y que opinarás, bueno, me quedo con la duda :P) En fin, que espero que todo te vaya bien en la vida y espero leerte pronto por aquí, ya de vuelta para quedarte.  
Muchos, muchos, muchos besos)

**DrAcOeYeS** ¡¡Saludos¡¡¡ 0.0 !!! Me alegra mucho verte, volverte a ver/leer (no sabes cuánto). Si, efectivamente, estaba en fanautores aunque ahora mismo… si no recuerdo mal o está cerrada o no funciona muy bien (algún día de estos tengo que mirarlo), pero desde que empecé a colgar fics, estoy por aquí… y más o menos, aquí están todos los que tengo (cosa que creo que en fanautores no) Y vaya, me has puesto colorada perdida, esto de que me recuerdes después de tantos años por las emociones de esas historias, buff, no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento (por una vez, y mira que es complicado XD)  
Y si, el nick me suena me acuerdo de todos los que he ido conociendo a través de toda esta andadura en este mundo (y eso que son unos cuantos, pero todos tenéis mi rinconcito en el corazón) Si es que, ya lo digo, sin vosotros, no sé lo que haría. Muchas gracias por entonces y muchas gracias por ahora :)  
Como no me quiero enrollar más, espero que te guste/haya gustado esta historia y las demás que hayas leído. Espero volverte a leer. Besos miles

**hermioneyron** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y porque te esté gustando el fic (vaya, eso de lindo me ha hecho empezar a sonrojar) De las actualizaciones, se intenta lo que se puede… y hoy toca una de nuevo. Espero que te guste. Muchos besos y hasta pronto.

**Dark Lady Evans** Saludos mi queridísima Mary Vaya, vaya, a este paso voy a tener que comprarme una máscara porque el rojo de mi cara no se quitara fácilmente (y más con los comentarios como los tuyos mil gracias) ¿De tus favoritos? Me alegro, es que ocurre varias cosas que son muy bonitas… (jou, ahora se me escapan un par de lagrimas de emoción) Sobre Ron y Hermione, no veas lo que pensé en cómo hacer esa escena porque… no es muy fácil, además, que había que ser sutil y concisa (y, bueno, que tienen diecisiete años… y son muy inocentes… ya veremos que consecuencias puede tener eso, si las hay :P, vale, vale, puedes darme una colleja por mala, te lo permito XD) Harry, bueno Harry… no hay nada sencillo y fácil ¿no? Pero puede que haya una muy buena recompensa después (si ya has leído el capitulo… y no te has quedado sin palabras, comprenderás … espero que guste, al menos a mi me gusta mucho como ha quedado)  
Leer el próximo capitulo, después de éste a ver si me pongo las pilas y actualizo cuanto antes, que llevamos una época un poco estresante (y más cuando tengo algunos proyectos más en mente y en producción… de los que ya hablaré más adelante ... si, a veces pienso en cómo sigo cuerda después de todo, jeje) Pero se intentará actualizar cuanto antes, no te preocupes.  
Muchos besos, muchos abrazos y un cuídate mucho muy grande. Nos leemos Ah, y que todos tus deseos se conviertan en realidad y que todo vaya bien en tu vida  
Pd: Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tampoco te había contestado el anterior comentario (anterior a éste, es decir, el de diciembre, tampoco lo había contestado – en fin, la edad es lo que tiene, esto de ser mayor, jejeje) Asi que, allá vamos (si, si, como dices que te gusta leer mis desvaríos a tus comentarios, pues vamos un poco más, jejejej) Reitero en decir que mi cara está completamente roja. Si es que, no se puede volver a leer un comentario de ese tipo sin emocionarse. No me lo merezco, en serio, que sois maravillosos todo y yo tampoco me considero que merezca ese tipo de halagos (vale, ahora te doy permiso para darme unas buenas collejas, pero es la verdad XD) Eso de que las historias locas y sin sentido que salen de mi mente te alegran el día, te hacen evadirte de los problemas… bufff, me has dejado anonadada 0.0 (aunque, a decir verdad, a mi me pasa lo mismo cuando las imagino… si, mucho me quejo de mi musa, pero en el fondo la adoro un montón) Y si, a veces me sucede que salen cosas sin pensar siquiera en ellas antes (justo lo que dices, lo del recuerdo de Sirius y James, te juro que no estaba ni planificado, que surgió de la nada, como algunas otras cosas, es como si "necesitarán" ponerse… y esas reflexiones salir de mi alma… - si no lo comprendes no pasa nada, que a mi me pasa lo mismo, jejeje) A veces me pregunto incluso a mi misma de dónde saldrán, que es imposible que yo haya escrito eso (y eso que lo he hecho, que ha nacido de mis dedos 0.0) En fin, que no hay quien me comprenda, y yo la primera, jejeje.  
Pasando al tema de la escuela, espero que ahora vayas estupendamente (y si que tienes un gran motivo para que te vaya bien, que si no ya sabes que la amenaza de tu madre es muy dura :P). Me alegra que el tema de ese chico ya esté solucionad, no sabes cuanto me alegro :D (y si, ojala existieran muchos chicos como los de la historia, y si lo hacen, son tan difíciles de encontrar… bueno, yo no debería quejarme, que ya lo tengo desde hace meses pero me gustaría que las demás lo tuvieran también, por desearlo)  
De la extensión de los reviews, pues ya sabes que me gustan los largos, los cortos, los medianos, desvariados, serios, etc, etc, de todos los tipos  
¿Sonrisa intrigante? Me parece a mi que has puesto una cámara en mi habitación, jejeje, no sabes bien lo que hay preparado por aquí… pero, de momento, espero que te haya gustado el reencuentro tan largamente esperado (no, esta vez no he sido mala, por una vez :P)  
Ahora si, un gran, gran y fuerte besazo y nos leemos espero que pronto, muy pronto

**Celina** Hola guapa. Hoy desde la ventosa mañolandia… si ya algunas veces nos quejamos del cierzo, hoy no sé cómo se puede denominar esto que tenemos (vaya, si incluso ha arrancado varios árboles y bastante grandes… el tiempo está cada vez más loco, loco y loco) Ahora mismo (hoy) he empezado unas minis vacaciones que tenemos que tener en el trabajo (días libres que puedes elegir) y luego no sé si volveré o no, andamos últimamente un poco "quemados", la empresa ha cambiado de dueño… y todo está patas arriba, ya no hay el ambiente que había antes, la sensación de trabajo y compañerismo… y yo soy de las pocas que estoy durando bastante (de los que entraron conmigo) pero no sé si va a seguir mucho más siendo así. Además, que para quedarse hasta las miles de la noche y no tener vida, como que es mejor pasar a otra cosa (ya no hay la alegría por el trabajo de antes) En fin, cosas que pasan y de todo hay que tener experiencia, quién sabe si dentro de unos días/semanas/ meses encuentro el trabajo de mis sueños o lo que sea (creo que lo de volver a estudiar, seguir con la especialización de diseño gráfico me está llamando un poco más que antes… y ese mundo si me apasiona más que lo que estoy haciendo ahora) Ya iré informando y siempre me queda pensar que no hay mal que por bien no venga (si, hay que ser siempre positiva, aunque cueste un poquito darse cuenta )  
Ahora, repasando (me dejé de contestar el comentario de diciembre, sorry) espero que tu visita a la capi fuera estupenda. Hay muchas cosas que hacer, que ver, que descubrir (sabes, casi todos los veranos he estado, tengo familia, y después de estos meses aquí… todavía hay sitios que descubro… como, opr ejemplo, en diciembre mismo, un parque con un templo egipcio que no había visto hasta entonces, y eso que ese mundo me apasiona) Hay que ver lo que esconde la ciudad.  
Vaya, me pongo a hablar y no hay quien me pare (como siempre) pero ya sabes que también tú me das mucha confianza y parece que no me cuesta nada comentarte estas cosas (buff, espero no haberte aburrido con mis desventuras en el duro camino del trabajo)  
Espero que el panorama que me comentabas (eso de epidemias y rupturas) ahora esté mejor, o mejorando poco a poco. Se nota que eres una persona muy especial y en la que los demás aprecian y valoran mucho (por lo menos a mi me da esa sensación ) Y lo de ser fuerte y estar en medio, es duro (lo sé, también me ha tocado estar en medio en algunas situaciones parecidas), pero seguro que das a cada uno el apoyo que necesita/ha necesitado… y si alguna vez tú lo necesitas, seguro que hay muchas personas a tu lado. Y, como dices, que se la va a hacer, es lo que hay…  
Pobrecilla tu amiga, que pena más grande, espero que ahora se esté recuperando porque eso es algo muy duro y triste, y seguro que contigo a tu lado se recupera rápido y recobra la vitalidad y las fuerzas. Si, seguro que si, en la vida hay que seguir siempre hacia delante y con personas y amigos maravillosos como tú se hace muchísimo más facil  
Uhm… pasando a otro tema (es muy malo esto de ponerse a escribir/hablar sin control, jejeje), creo que lo que estabas pidiendo se ha cumplido (y espero que te haya gustado… ) No veas los "dolores de cabeza" y "peleas" que he tenido con esa escena, y eso que ya estaba mayormente esbozada desde hace meseeeessss (digamos muchos meses, casi desde que sucedió la separación, y eso es mucho) Creo que, excepto un par de cosillas, no ha cambiado mucho y, al menos, a mi me gusta mucho. Espero que a ti también. Ya me dirás.  
Un gran, gran, grandísimo beso desde la ciudad del viento (y nunca mejor dicho)

**Liessa Metallium** Hello mi querida Liessa, mi chica voladora (espero que ya te hayan contratado… porque, como sabemos, tu sitio está en las nubes XD) Por cierto, que cuando te aburras y quieras desvariar (más), mandame un mail :P (espero el que me prometiste, jejeje) Y si, ya sabes que puedes desvaríos todo lo que quieras en los reviews, no te cortes, jejjee.  
Ya sabes que lo de tardar en leerlo no pasa nada (dspués, con tal de dejar comentario se perdona, jejeje) Si ese capitulo te ha parecido largo, éste no sé lo que será XD, pero si, a veces depende de lo que pase son más largos o más cortos (i´m sorry, tu "niño" no aparece aquí, pero creo que no tardará mucho… aunque si que es verdad que se le "recuerda" en algún sitio… si es que estas "serpientes" son todas muy simpaticas y una fuente inagotable de historias) No te preocupes, que pronto lo veremos por ahí.  
Y, oh, que pena, no hay testamento. No importa, otra vez será, seguro que estás ocupada intentando mantener a la neurona bajo control, jejeje (las mías, bueno, las mías digamos que ya son casos imposibles, jejeje) Un gran, gran, gran besazo y nos leemos.

**Sabrina** Saludos Sabrina Si, mucho tiempo. Espero que las vacaciones las hayas disfrutar mucho, mucho, mucho y que, ahora, en marzo, estés con las energías renovadas y dispuesta a comerte el mundo. Y seguro que los exámenes te han salido muy bien, totalmente estupendo… y que ahora puedas disfrutar de tus viajes (vaya, que envidia, ya me gustaría a mi ver Chile, pero creo que lo tengo un poco lejos, jejeje) Ya sabes que la historia seguirá aquí cuando vuelvas, no hay problema, lo importante ahora es que disfrutes de tu vida. Muchos besotes y ya nos veremos cuando regreses ;)

**Quid Morgan** Hola mi queridísima Camila ¿Qué tal te va todo? Buff, cuanto tiempo, pero me alegra que me hayas encontrado, me acuerdo de ti mucho Y si, la pagina de fanautores ya no es lo que era (¿sigue funcionando? Ni idea, desde antes de navidad vi que estaba cerrada y desde entonces ni idea pero según me han comentado, no ha sido muy buen regreso, por desgracia)  
Vaya, ya estoy otra vez con la rojez en la cara, si es que sois demasiado buenos conmigo, jou. Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia ¿atraparte? Espero que no tanto para no descuidar tus estudios, el gimnasio y todo eso de la vida en general ;)  
Ay, ay, ya estoy otra vez colorada. No me digas esas cosas… si yo tan sólo , ya sabes, que estas cosas son desvaríos de mi mente, peleas con mi musa y todo eso 0.0 ¿todavía recuerdas con todo detalle ese fic "El valor de las cosas"? Por si no lo he comentado, ese es uno de mis preferidos (si mal no recuerdo, fue el segundo, y siempre tendrá un rinconcito en mi corazón por todo lo que me hizo pasar, de cómo me gustó escribirlo…) Si, después de ese ha habido muchos, muchos más, pero creo que ese es muy especial para mi también (todavía recuerdo el lugar y cómo se me ocurrió, con todos los detalles y todo exactamente… y como tenía que escribirlo en cuanto llegase a casa – estaba de viaje- y bufff, muchas cosas más) Lo único, que todavía, después de tantos y tantos años (porque, mira que tiene tiempo ya) no esto convencida del titulo, pero que se le va a hacer. Así fue y así se quedará. Buff, me gustaría haberte escuchado. Debió ser una experiencia inolvidable :D  
En fin, que si sigo un poco más, seguro que mañana me levanto todavía con la cara colorada, así que sólo me queda desearte que todo, absolutamente todo, me vaya estupendamente en la vida. Un gran, gran besote y nos leemos.

**chio.ginny** ¡¡¡Hola!!! Y creo que bienvenida al fic ¿no? Me alegro que te guste y ya sabes, sin problemas puedes comentar, que esta loca aspirante a escritora, persona normal, no muerde, tan sólo desvaría un poco en las contestaciones, jejeje. En fin, gracias por el comentario sobre el primer capitulo. Si, esa noche (y creo que es dónde comienza toda la historia de los libros) es bastante trágica y triste. No sé como debió suceder o si JK lo contará algún día, pero al menos, ahí está como me la imagino yo (apoyándome en los datos que tenemos) Muchas gracias de nuevo.  
De subir otro capitulo, no hay mucho más que esperar, los deseos son órdenes y aquí tenéis otro (y creo que debe de ser uno de los más esperados, no sé porqué XD) Espero que te guste.  
Muchos besotes y hasta pronto.  
Pd¿Mucha inspiración? Buff, lo que me gustaría a mi es menos, pero con la musa loca que tengo, creo que eso es un tanto imposible. No veas lo revoltosa y mala que es (si, digamos que como la dueña, jejeje) Bueno, es lo que hay. Nos vemos.

**Helen Nicked Lupin** ¡¡Saludos!! Muchas gracias por el comentario. Espero que hayas seguido leyendo y llegues a este capitulo (si mal no me salen las cuentas, unos diez más adelante del que comentas) Como habrás podido leer, ya verás lo que ha pasado con cada uno de los que dices, es decir, con Harry y con los otros tres. Espero encontrarte y leerte pronto. Y, de nuevo, muchísimas, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por leer. Besos miles.

**Mariet Malfoy Snape** Hola mi queridísima niña Buff, me despisto un poco (nada, tan sólo unos tres meses, jejeje) y cuando me toca ponerme a contestar tus reviews… me imagino el tiempo que tendré que pasar contestándote… con una gran, grandísima sonrisa en la boca y alegría en mi interior (y, como sé que nos va a ocupar mucho trocito – como te mereces – pues al final, jejeje)  
Bueno, ahora si, empecemos, que si no nunca terminaremos.  
Lo primero, me alegro un montón que todo aquello que te ocurrió se quedara en anda. Vaya susto (para ti y para toda tu familia) Pobrecilla, si es que cuando son cosas del cerebro ya se sabe que hay que tener cuidado. Pero menos mal que ya está solucionado, que no fuera nada grave… porque te queremos aquí muuucho tiempo  
Respecto a los comentarios del capitulo. Vaya retransmisión en directo, jejeje. Me encanta que te gustase todo: nuestro querido, en apariencia duro, profesor de pociones que se muestra un poco humano, el recuerdo de antes del colegio de Sirius y James (en principio ni siquiera planeada, echar la culpa a la musa, que a veces (muchas) hace lo que quiere)... y si, has leído bien, nuestro hombre-lobo es el nuevo lider de la orden ¿Quién se lo habría imaginado? (yo si :P)  
Sii, la blanca y querida lechuza ha vuelto… si es que Hedwig es muy lista y sabe mucho … y quizás más de lo que se ve (¿de donde habrá sacado el "mensaje" :P) Y eso de ir directamente al colegio, a una persona en concreto, puede que fuera con otra intención también, jejeje. Ya se verá (o ya lo has visto)  
Ay si, Ron y Hermione, muy bonito reencuentro (y no veas los "dolores de cabeza" que habia que hacer "eso" sutil y tierno y bonito y romántico y… y muchas cosas (me gusta como ha quedado… auqneu me gusta más otra reconciliación… o, bueno, las dos, es que son taaaannn diferentes XD) Aunque… puede que traiga consecuencias :P (si, lo sé, soy muy mala ¿o no?)  
Jajaja, pobrecilla tu madre, imagino la cara de "¿Qué me está contando esta chica¿y por qué esta tan feliz?" XD Pero si, ya me imagino los saltos hasta el techo que habrás dado (como para no imaginármelo) Y, sobre si se juntarán pronto o no, ya creo que lo habrás leído  
Efectivamente, es la segunda vez que los gemelos se encuentran con Harry antes de los demás (una gran ovación y aplauso por la buena memoria, vaya, no creía que todavía se recordase. Oh, my god, me has dejado sin palabras)  
Pasamos a Tonks. Si, debe de ser una bonita sensación. Y buff, no tengas prisa, que todavía somos muy jóvenes (tú más que yo XD) y hazle caso a tu novio, que tiene mucha razón, que un niño exige mucho sacrificio… y hay que disfrutar de la vida y de todo (sipi, a mi también me gustaría, pero lo dicho, somos jóvenes y con mucha vida por delante :P)  
¿Reacciones ante el reencuentro? Digamos que, si has leído ya el capi (seguro que si) ya habrás visto un par… y hay alguna más, pero no descrita (vaya, no veas lo que me ha gustado escribir la escena de Ron… y las risas que me pegaba al imaginarlo, jajaja) Ahora que lo leo, creo que todas las personas que has dicho ya lo han visto, de una manera o de otra :P. Ya veremos lo que sucede a partir de este momento.  
Gracias, muchísimas gracias de mi parte y de él Ya dicen que las mejores cosas suceden cuando menos te las esperas y donde menos te las esperas… y es verdad, jejeje. Por cierto, que hay ciertas partes escritas a cuatro manos :P (no voy a decir cuales… aunque, mejor dicho, a dos manos mías, y con cierto aporte de ideas de otra persona)  
Reviews de Enero (así no me confundo :P) Bueno, no te puedo felicitar la Navidad y todo eso porque… está un poco lejos, jejeje pero si que espero que la hayas pasado estupendamente y con muchos, muchos regalos. Ohhh, por lo que leo, no ha sido buena, ha sido buenísima. Pedazo celebraciones, que bonitas y hermosas (no le dejes escapar, jejeje, que por lo que cuentas parece un amor ) Eso de comer ya con la familia política, reconciliarse con un amigo, celebrar la nochevieja, vaya, pero que bien te lo pasaste… y, al final, como broche especial, esa declaración. Yo me hubiera derretido tambien en ese mismo momento. Creo que no lo vas a olvidar nunca  
Por mi parte, estuve de viaje en esos días (nochevieja) y fue el regalo de mi "niño" A decir verdad, estábamos el grupo de amigos juntos (seriamos unos quince o por ahí, y tres parejas) y estuvimos en un albergue en las montañas, con mucha nieveeee. De los diez días, dos de ellos estuve en una tienda de campaña fuera :P y eso de salir de la tienda y ver un palmo de nieve alrededor está muy bien, jejeje. Y más lanzar bolas, hacer muñecos, Ángeles y todo eso, jejeje. No sé cómo no vinimos resfriados por todas las locuras que hicimos, pero si, unos dias inolvidables (además, tuve un buen profesor de esqui, que ya puedo permanecer mucho más rato de pie, esquiando y sin caerme, jajaja, y no pague nada, bueno, a decir verdad, unos cuantos besos nunca iban mal :P… y unas cuantas caídas a la nieve también)  
Me alegro mucho que sobre el tema salud vaya todo fenomenal. Si es que, con los apoyos que tienes, seguro que irá siempre mejorando y viento en popa y a toda vela  
Pasando a los comentarios del capitulo. Si, jejeje, la escena de Ron y Hermione… muy tierna, muy hermosa (vaya, que los dos se merecían una escena así después de lo que han pasado :P) y sobre los problemas a la hora de escribirla, creo que te puedo comentar lo de antes (de la respuesta de antes), que había que ser muy sutil pero muy deliciosa :P (y dejando lugar a la imaginación, que todavía por ahí hay mentes jóvenes, jejeje). Bien, sobre Harry, ya habrás visto (leído) lo que se proponía hacer ¿quien lo hubiera imaginado? Pero si, nuestro querido niño ha madurado y ahora se piensa las cosas mil veces antes de hacerlas :P  
¿Reviews largos? Ya sabes que no me quejo en absoluto, y no veas la sonrisa de absoluta alegría que se me pone en la cara (y también los colores) cuando los leo… y a la hora de contestar también, para que negarlo, jeje.  
Continuamos con la ultima contestación, ya, por fin, de marzo (me alegra mucho que también te gusten mis contestaciones, a mi también me gusta hacerlas… y no veas lo triste que me pongo cuando debo apartarlas y dejarlas para otro momento… y luego pasa lo que pasa, jajjaa, que casi ocupan lo mismo que el capitulo, bueno, en este caso, la mitad creo que va a ser, que el capi es bien largo, aunque me parece a mi que os va a resultar muy corto XD)  
Uhm, viendo el calendario (que lo tengo al lado) seguramente vas a empezar o has empezado ya tu último curso de cocina Habrá que probar los deliciosos platos que preparar (y si, ojala muchos sean muy, muy, muy dulces, se me derrite la boca de pensarlo ) Y vaya, que curiosa combinación, una cocinera y un arquitecto. Me alegro que los dos estéis estudiando lo que os gusta :D (y, bueno, siempre se puede encontrar tiempo para estar juntos… aunque no hace falta, a "cierta" carta del capitulo te remito. Si es que el tiempo es sólo eso, tiempo, lo importante es lo que se siente :D) Si te digo que yo sólo veo a mi "niño" los fines de semana o, a veces, en dos semanas cuando no son vacaciones y hay trabajo… esto de vivir lejos es lo que tiene. Eso si, te hace valorar mucho lo que tienes (y la asombrosa capacidad de la tecnología de ahora, que aunque se esté a muchos kms de distancia se está muy cerca por teléfono o por internet )  
¿Extrañas mis contestaciones? Bueno, espero que ésta no te aburra y compense los silencios de antes XD  
Vale, ahora si, pasemos a comentarte los comentarios del capitulo XDDDD  
Tienes toda la razón en el tema de Harry, pero es lo que tiene, es lo que es, y las responsabilidades que, sin quererlo ni desearlo, tiene. Pero no te preocupes, que disfrutará (como ya has visto/leído) En la vida hay tiempo para todas las cosas (y, de momento, la felicidad de volar ya la ha recuperado, jeje, ya va volviendo a ser él mismo de nuevo)  
Siguiente. Si, jejeje, Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido en la habitación (y si, creo que tuvo que contenerse mucho para no ponerse (muy) roja… aunque no lo consiguiera, jajaja) Que bonito es el amor¿a que si? (nada, canta, canta sin problemas)  
Como has visto/leído, la pareja de Molly y Arthur (más ella, que entre las mujeres se entienden mejor) ayuda mucho en el tema boda. Y Tonks, bueno, ella es… especial, me gusta como personaje… y como piensa y actúa (pobrecilla, a ver como se las arregla con gemelos XD menos mal que ahora tiene a dos hombres a su lado… ojala no salgan como Fred o George, jajaja… se admiten propuestas para los nombres :P)  
Dumbledore. Si, tenía, merecía tener un gran funeral (esa parte del sexto libro me gustó bastante… aunque en este caso, si hay confirmación y se sabe seguro XD) Yo también creo que ya está en un lugar mejor, ya descansando en paz.  
Jajaja¿tres mosqueteros? Me gusta el apodo Efectivamente, están fingiendo… y no, no te has saltado ninguna parte, sólo decirte que "cierto" hecho ha sucedido junto con otro (ya, en este capi hay más referencias a que es, quizás más adelante se diga que ha sido exactamente, pero con un poco de imaginación se puede averiguar… y más, con lo listos que sois, enseguida espero)  
¿Te tiene sorprendida lo de Ron y Hermione¿Qué es lo que piensas que es? XD (menos mal que alguien ha hecho una referencia a eso, pensaba que nadie se había dado cuenta… y más con lo que conlleva… y hasta aquí puedo decir, jejeje, si, lo sé, soy muy mala… y no dejo tranquilos a los personajes XD) Aunque, puede que no sea lo que piensas, puede que si, puede que… (ya me callo, que mi musa me está mirando con cara muuuy rara y mirada asesina si me atrevo a decir más)  
Ahora si, al fin llego al final… y espero que te haya gustado mi contestación (yo he disfrutado mucho) y el capitulo… creo que, por esta vez, estoy a salvo de hachas, amenazas de muerte y demás instintos malignos que suelen manifestarse últimamente por aquí XD  
Muchos, muchos, muchos besotes, abrazos gigantes y sacos inagotables de energía positiva.  
Cuídate mucho  
Pd: De nuevo castigada para el final… aunque no creo que te quejes mucho, que así me puedo alargar lo que quiera y un poco más. Muchos besos de choco, choco, choco para todos.


	24. Aquella noche

Ya estoy por aquí de nuevo Muchas gracias por esperarme.  
Ahora mismo intento no tardar tanto en actualizar pero me está resultando un poco complicado (supuestamente tendría que tener tiempo libre, pero sólo supuestamente, que parece que ese concepto ha desaparecido de mi vida… Nada más estoy por casa para comer y dormir, el resto del día se me pasa volando entre unas cosas y otras, léase practicas, clases y cursillos… todavía no me explico cómo lo hago para ponerme tan llena de cosas en unos días, soy lo peor XD)  
En fin, que aunque no tenga mucho tiempo, sigo encontrando huecos libres para ponerme al ordenador y poder seguir pasando esta historia para que la podáis leer (mil gracias por hacerlo) Y, como no todo son malas noticias, decir que tengo muchas, muchas hojas para pasar, aunque me falte el tiempo :P  
Y, ahora, como no os quiero aburrir más, demos paso ya al capitulo nuevo… que tiene una nota importante que se debería leer antes de empezar :P  
Como siempre, espero que os guste y muchísimas gracias por leer (y dejar comentarios, mil millones de agradecimientos, contestaciones al final, esta vez no lo dejo para otra ocasión, jeje)

**Nota**: El capitulo se desarrolla un poco atrás en el tiempo, como se podrá comprobar al estar leyendo. Concretamente, las cosas suceden la noche antes de lo que se cuentan en el capitulo 21 (creo), llamado "Aquel día". Creo que es un poco necesario porque así vamos a entender un poco más el comportamiento de algunos personajes (y por qué actúan como actúan en ese capitulo y el siguiente, es decir, en el ultimo día de colegio antes de las vacaciones y en el de la boda :P) Después, en el siguiente a éste ya regresaremos al "presente" por así decirlo y veremos cómo transcurren las cosas.  
Muchas gracias y ahora a leer y descubrir que pasó en "aquella noche"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 23 Aquella noche**

La habitación se encontraba en completa y absoluta oscuridad. Ninguna luz iluminaba el lugar. Todo era sombras, se mirara hacia dónde se mirara. Ni siquiera un débil rayo de luna podría penetrar en aquella espesa negrura, nada que transmitiera luz o calor tenía cavidad allí. Y, en medio de todo, de aquella inhóspita habitación, se encontraba, orgulloso y erguido en un imponente sillón, él, el mago más tenebroso y oscuro de todos los tiempos. Sus ojos rojos, llenos de venganza, de poder, de maldad, relucían como ascuas ardientes en medio de todo lo que le rodeaba. El mal corría por sus venas. El poder era su meta. Y la venganza su ansía.  
Una sonrisa le cruzó fugazmente el rostro.  
Ahora tenía más poder que antes. Ahora era más que antes. Ahora había dejado atrás todo lo que hubiera significado debilidades, pocas en su caso porque ya desde que recordase había sido inquebrantable y despiadado. Ahora ya había dejado atrás su escasa humanidad. Los que antes, años, décadas antes, habían opinado que no era humano, ahora tendrían toda la razón. No era humano. Ya no. Y no le importaba. Nunca le había importado. Si eso le daba más poder, era lo que necesitaba.  
Sus labios se curvaron de nuevo maliciosamente.  
El pacto con el Príncipe de las Sombras le había ido mejor de lo esperado. La unión, cerrada tras haber bebido ambos de la sangre mezclada en el cáliz de las Sombras, les había hecho que tanto uno como el otro obtuvieran las cualidades del contrario. La Sombra había obtenido un control increíble sobre la magia y él… él había obtenido la inmortalidad. Nadie le podría matar nunca porque las sombras nunca desaparecen. Y nunca moriría.  
Insensatos. Cuando todo empezase de nuevo, cuando la tercera y definitiva guerra diese lugar, no quedaría nadie que se le pudiese oponer. Ganaría. Acabaría con todos. Uno a uno. Les mataría. Y empezando por él en concreto. Las sombras que le rodeaban parecieron agitarse a pesar de que no existía viento ni brisa en el lugar (de hecho, había una inusual y opresora calma) Si, él sería su primer objetivo. Él su primera víctima. Esta vez no habría nada que le protegiera. No, esta vez que se avecinaba no tendría la protección del amor. Encontraría la manera de acabar con aquel absurdo sentimiento que parecía protegerle tan fuertemente. Además¿qué era el amor? Tan sólo un insignificante sentimiento que no servía de nada. Él nunca lo había conocido y no le importaba. Es más, había conseguido llegar a ser el más grande mago oscuro de todos los tiempos. Por lo que había observado, el amor hacía que los hombres cometiesen grandes locuras. Mejor así. En lugar del amor, el ansía de poder era y siempre sería lo que recorriese por completo su ser.

Súbitamente sus manos se crisparon sobre los brazos del sillón. De pasar de un estado casi relajado, ahora estaba totalmente tenso. Sus labios dibujaron una delgada línea recta en su rostro. Sus ojos centellearon de ira. Estúpidos humanos. Pero los necesitaba. No podría ganar la guerra sólo con sombras. Necesitaba a los mortífagos, sus seguidores humanos, a pesar de todos los problemas que causaban. Al fin y al cabo, eran sólo humanos. Estúpidos humanos. Un segundo después, esa expresión de ira desapareció de su rostro, no así de su cuerpo. No tenía ninguna duda de que castigaría a alguien por lo que había pasado. Estúpidos humanos.  
Como si fuese una réplica a sus pensamientos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a una persona totalmente vestida de negro, donde lo único que la distinguía de las sombras que le rodeaban era la máscara blanca que llevaba. Un mortífago. Uno de los cientos que estaban allí, en las profundidades de la tierra, escondidos, agazapados… y preparándose para atacar y destruir cuando él decidiese. Una estúpida decisión, pensó Voldemort mientras veía como el hombre caminaba poco a poco hacia él. No había ninguna duda de que la ausencia de tantas persona se iba a notar tarde y temprano, y si la mayor parte (por no decir la mayoría) ya tenían sospechas de ser mortífagos… No, no había ninguna duda de que tarde o temprano sabrían que se estaba preparando algo en el bando del mal.  
Bueno, algunos más pronto que más tarde. Recordó el encuentro con el actual Primer Ministro. Qué débil que era. Qué predecible. Qué fácilmente manipulable. Ya lo había hecho una vez, dándole aquel ligero y casi imperceptible empujón hacia el puesto dónde se encontraba ahora. Y, aunque no lo viera y notara todavía, aquella habría sido una jugada maestra. Cuando llegase la ocasión la aprovecharía. Ahora ya le había metido el miedo en el cuerpo, la certeza de que el mal no se había ido, que la paz de la que disfrutaban ahora no era más que una simple ilusión. Recordó con regocijo los temblores que se habían apoderado del hombre. Si, no diría nada. Nunca lo haría para no perder todo lo que había ganado. Temblaría. Esperaría. Pero no movería ni un dedo para no reconocer sus enormes y desafortunados errores. Era demasiado cobarde para eso. Esa parte ya la tenía controlada. El Ministerio sería fácil de controlar cuando empezasen a actuar. No les quedaba ya mucho…  
- Mi Lord – escuchó decir a la persona recién llegada a su lado, así que dejó los pensamientos a un lado y le echó una rápida y fulminante mirada. Sabía a lo que había venido, pero no estaba de más prestar un poco de atención, al menos para disimular… y divertirse un rato con el nerviosismo que desprendía. El hombre, al ver que había atraído la atención de su maestro, prosiguió sin levantar la vista del suelo, apoyándose en una rodilla – Mi Lord, tenemos… tenemos… - una de las cejas de Voldemort se alzó, lo cual hizo tartamudear aún más al hombre. A duras penas logró continuar – Te-tene-tenemos… un serio problema – finalizó rápidamente, quedándose casi sin aliento al final, deseoso de terminar cuánto antes e irse de aquella presencia tan inquietante. Desde que había vuelto el Señor Oscuro, pocas personas podían permanecer a su lado mucho tiempo. Parecía que había regresado cambiado, de una forma que no podían explicar, que no podían definir. Era más despiadado. Más maligno. Más inhumano. No era el mismo. Pero estaban ahí, con él… todavía creían en sus ideales de sangre pura y ansía de poder.  
- ¿Qué tipo de problema? – preguntó Voldemort despreocupadamente, sin hacer caso del patente sudor frío que impregnaba a la otra persona.  
- Es… - el hombre intentó no mirarle a la cara, quedarse agachado… y aún así podía sentir los ojos rojos clavándose en él, traspasarle la piel, internándose en sus pensamientos – Mi… mi… señor… es… es… Ha… desaparecido… No… no… no le encontramos y….pe-pensamos que…ha… ha… estado… pasando… pasando… información…  
- ¿Quién?  
- Malfoy – logró balbucear finalmente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas salir del lugar, desaparecer… y no volver a ser jamás portador de malas noticias, de tan malas noticias como aquellas. Era algo inaudito. Nadie se lo había esperado. Y más de él.  
Un pesado silencio llenó la habitación tras pronunciarse aquel apellido. La tensión era tan tirante que se podría haber llegado a cortar si se hubiera querido.  
- Así que… Draco Malfoy – comentó con patente frío en su voz. Estúpidos humanos. Bueno, en ese caso su destino final ya estaba decidido. Sabía lo que había que hacer con los traidores. Quizás debería haberle observado más profundamente. La cercanía que parecía haber tenido con aquel traidor de Severus Snape puede que le hubiera llevado a esa situación. A traicionar a su propia familia, a su propia sangre, a su propio maestro y señor. Aunque fuera el hijo de Lucius Malfoy no tendría piedad. Los demás mortífagos aprenderían de una vez por todas que el castigo por la traición era la muerte, algo que tenía que haber hecho con aquel mortífago renegado que había dejado encerrado en la mansión. Él mismo se encargaría de ello, de matar a ese nuevo espía. Sonrió ante la perspectiva. En todas las familias siempre existía alguien que era la oveja negra.  
Hizo un gesto con la mano para despedir al emisario. Un segundo después la puerta se cerró tras él.  
Al menos, aunque hubiera conseguido algo de información, la importante, la que sería decisiva para la guerra, no la tenía. Nadie la tenía. Tan sólo él. Era demasiado importante para que unos insignificantes humanos la supieran. Cuando todo empezase ya daría órdenes, mientras tanto, que se siguiesen entrenando, aprendiendo nuevas técnicas en aquel lugar perdido entre las sombras, bajo suelo, a varios metros de él, escondidos para la sociedad. Aguardando para salir y acabar, de una vez por todas, con ella, con todos aquellos muggles y magos que caminaban por las calles. Esta vez el golpe sería rápido, inesperado… y mortal.  
Sus ojos, rojos, sedientos de sangre, llenos de maldad, centellearon ante la perspectiva.

---------------

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en esos instantes en una de las estancias superiores de la guarida subterránea. Una de las más cercanas a la superficie. Ya no se acordaba de cuándo había sido la última vez que viera el brillo del sol, o el cielo. Incluso el más insignificante color se le hacía ahora casi necesario. Allí abajo era todo oscuridad y sombras. Nada agradable.  
Dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Todo era igual: sombras por doquier. Se encontraba, como tantas veces, solo, sentado y apoyando su espalda contra la fría pared de roca, rodeándose las piernas con los brazos, apoyando la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Pensativo.  
Llevaba allí… ya no sabía cuánto tiempo.  
Y siempre era lo mismo. Siempre lo mismo. Añorando todo lo que había perdido entre las sombras.  
Si meses atrás le hubieran dicho que llegaría a añorar el colegio, Hogwarts, le hubiera matado de inmediato. Ahora eso no ocurriría. Era demasiado complicado de definir. Había algo, no sabía qué, por lo que echaba de menos de ese lugar. Aquí, junto al resto de mortífagos, sólo había encontrado frialdad. Allí tenía, no sabía como explicarlo, calidez, sensación de pertenencia a algo. En ese lugar nada. Bien era verdad que allí se encontraban todos sus compañeros, la mayoría de los Slytherin, pero no era lo mismo. Sólo se dedicaban a entrenar y a aprender Artes Oscuras. Era cierto que un tiempo atrás le había gustado todo aquello, humillar, hacer sentir inferior a la gente, ser más que los demás, alzar la cara orgulloso y altivo… pero ahora… ahora no le encontraba el sentido a todo lo que hacía.  
Aquello no había surgido de repente. Llevaba tiempo meditándolo. Echó atrás sus recuerdos y no supo decir en qué momento exacto había cambiado para ser lo que era ahora. Aquella persona llena de dudas sobre su ser y su futuro incierto. Aquella persona que no sabía cuál era su lugar en el mundo. Tan insegura como completamente segura era antes. Todo lo que había sido se había transformado en otra cosa distinta. Y todo era tan raro e inquietante…  
¿Empezó cuando no volvieron a la escuela en Septiembre¿O fue quizás antes¿En ese verano¿En ese año¿O incluso antes? Entonces, un rayo de entendimiento cruzó por su mente: mucho antes, bastante antes de aquellos últimos años. Desde que era más pequeño y parecía no entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor, cuando se dejaba llevar por la corriente de la vida, cuando hacía todo lo que le exigía, lo que le ordenaba, lo que le dictaban sus padres. Y ahora, que había llegado a la edad en la que se pone en duda todo y se empezaba a dar cuenta de su propia y absoluta existencia, se daba cuenta de todo aquello. Y no era eso lo que quería. No, definitivamente no. Ese no era el hombre que quería ser. Tenía ya casi dieciocho años y toda la vida por delante. Tenía que empezar a elegir su camino por sí mismo, sin dejar que los demás lo hiciesen. Las cosas había que hacerlas por uno mismo, no por los demás.  
Pero era tan duro.  
Escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos.  
Tremendamente duro y más cuándo había sido tan obediente siempre. Cuándo siempre había seguido las órdenes de los demás, de sus profesores, de sus padres, de toda su familia. Intentó no pensar en eso. Tan sólo conseguiría hacerse daño. Lo primero era él, su felicidad, los demás después. Pero qué duro era.  
Se dio fuerzas mentalmente, recordando la persona que le había inspirado tantas preguntas sin respuestas, tanta incertidumbre sobre lo que quería hacer con su vida. ¿Estaría vivo todavía Severus Snape? No tenía noticia alguna o, mejor dicho, no tenían noticia alguna de lo que sucedía en el exterior.  
¿Se alegraría por saber que estaba siguiendo sus pasos, de que estaba jugando, peligrosamente, a dos bandas¿De que pasaba secretamente informes de todo y cuanto veía y observaba a su alrededor a un enlace que tenía en el otro bando, otro mortífago que era espía, pero de un grado más inferior que él, y por lo tanto con menos posibilidades de averiguar lo que ocurría?  
Recordó la primera vez que le había visto: una sombra negra que se deslizaba por los pasillos adoptando la forma de un gato. Un animago. Le había reconocido de inmediato: unos meses antes de esconderse en las profundidades le había visto en compañía de una joven de pelo violeta chillón, la cual sabía que pertenecía al grupo de Dumbledore, a la llamada Orden del Fénix. Parecían tan felices juntos, tan enamorados. Por suerte para él, nadie más le había acompañado en esa visita al callejón Diagon, donde les había visto. Por suerte, porque de lo contrario ya estaría muerto. Y parecía bastante astuto y fuerte mentalmente. Debía serlo para arriesgarse a tener a Voldemort tan cerca de él y no desvelar su identidad.  
Al principio se había visto tentado de descubrir su juego, de actuar de acuerdo a las normas establecidas… pero algo dentro de él le hizo detenerse. Quizás allí había sido la primera vez que era conciente de su existencia. De la diferencia entre lo que tenía que hacer y lo que quería hacer. Y eligió lo que quería hacer: una noche le atrapó en una esquina oscura pero en vez de hacer lo que se esperaba de él, le ofreció su ayuda, la ventaja de ser él quien era.  
Pero ahora…  
Llevaba días sin verlo.  
Nunca hablaban de lo que hacían, tan sólo le daba informes de lo que podía interesar en el exterior.  
¿Dónde había ido¿Quién era realmente¿Qué estaría haciendo?  
¿Quién sabía?, esas cuevas eran tremendamente grandes y laberínticas. Y no todo el mundo estaba en el mismo lugar a la vez. No se preguntaba nada. Nadie se preocupaba de lo que se estuviera haciendo. Al menos, pensó, aquella había sido una gran ventaja para recolectar datos y poder pasárselo.  
Dejó caer la cabeza hacia las piernas un poco más, hasta que su pelo le tapó la visión de la oscuridad y de las cuevas. ¿Qué debía hacer¿Qué iba a hacer¿Qué quería hacer?  
Unos pasos se escucharon en la lejanía…

---------------

- ¿Dónde estamos?  
- En casa – pronunció Harry, todavía sin poder creerse que, de todos los lugares donde podían haber llegado, estuvieran precisamente allí. A lo lejos se veía una casa tan increíblemente extraña que parecía que se mantuviera en pie por arte de magia (que era exactamente así). De todas las veces que había visto de lejos La Madriguera, el hogar de la familia Weasley, ésta era definitivamente la mejor. Y, en cuanto pronunció esas palabras, supo la razón de haber llegado a ese lugar. Si, aquella era su casa. Aquella era su familia. Daba igual los lazos de sangre, daba igual porque lo que les unía a ellos era más poderoso – Estamos en casa…  
A pesar de estar mirando tan detenidamente el lugar, tan lleno de emoción, percibió voces a lo lejos. Tan sólo unos segundos más tarde supo a quienes pertenecían. La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se agrandó todavía más.  
- ¿Quiénes son?  
- Mi familia – dijo Harry, dirigiéndose a su acompañante. La cara de Sianna todavía mostraba signos de temor e inseguridad por lo sucedido momentos antes. Le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro para darle confianza – No te preocupes, ellos son estupendos. Te acogerán como a una más. Conmigo lo hicieron – sonrió un poco más, intentando trasmitirle seguridad – Además… - volvió sus ojos al camino, los gemelos Weasley ya se encontraban casi a la vista – Seguro que estarán alegres de verme… después de lo que hice… - una nota de tristeza revistió sus últimas palabras. No, no quería recordar el día que había dejado atrás la casa, en compañía de Dumbledore. Aquel día en que había destrozado varios corazones, aquel día en que su mejor amigo le había dado una fortísima bofetada llena de rabia. Si supieras Ron lo que me ayudó a recordar, a encontrarme a mí mismo, pensó mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla que le había herido. ¿Se encontraría en casa en ese momento? Por el tiempo que hacía, despejado, no creía que hubiera pasado muchos días desde que se había ido. Cinco, seis, tal vez una semana. Hacía demasiado calor, como a mediados de Agosto, cuando les dejó.  
- ¿En qué piensas?  
- En la noche que me fui – le respondió casi ausente. ¿Cómo estarían todos¿Qué estaban haciendo? Su mente voló a los momentos felices pasados a su lado, aquellos días de antes de abandonarlos. Todo parecía tan pacifico, nada hacía presagiar lo que iba a suceder más tarde…  
Pensó en una persona en concreto. Desde unos días atrás, desde la última ocasión que se habían visto en aquel prado irreal en las tierras de Ensueño, sentía una sensación difícil de describir. Unas enormes ganas de tenerla a su lado, de rodearla con sus brazos, de no dejarla nunca… y otras veces, otras veces se decía a sí mismo que era mejor así, que era mejor tenerla lejos, alejarse para protegerla, no volverla a ver. La amaba tanto que si tenía que hacer eso último lo haría, a pesar de que su corazón se rompiese en mil pedazos irrecuperables. Sentimientos contradictorios que luchaban en su interior sin cesar…  
- No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien – la mano de Sianna sobre su brazo le sacó de sus amargos pensamientos. Ahora era el turno de ella de consolarle. Sus ojos parecían más oscuros que de costumbre – Ella te comprende. Sabe que no tienes otra opción. Comprende el mensaje. Te espera. Verá más allá de las apariencias… - se interrumpió de repente. Después, con una sonrisa nerviosa apartó la mano y su mirada de él – El amor que os une es poderoso. No lo olvides. Están cerca – dijo de repente, cambiando el tono de voz, al ver a Fred y George aparecer por el camino - ¿Vamos? – las voces de los gemelos sonaban casi a su lado ya.  
- No, espera un momento. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo – una chispa de diversión apareció en sus ojos verdes – Vamos a sorprenderles. Esta vez nosotros seremos quienes gastemos la broma y ellos las victimas – al ver la expresión interrogante de ella, prosiguió – Son los mayores bromistas del mundo, así que un poco de su propia medicina les irá bien.  
- ¿Estás seguro de…?  
- Habla más bajo, nos pueden oír – ahora las voces estaban más cerca y, por lo que estaban diciendo entre ellos y los gestos y miradas que dirigían a su alrededor, parecían que no estaban muy seguros de estar completamente solos.  
- Pero no comprendo. Si ellos son…  
- Si, lo son – el tono de su voz sonó increíblemente alegre – Pero quiero observarlos un poco más. Sólo un poco más… Quiero disfrutar un poco más de este momento… Después… - una sonrisa enigmática apareció en su rostro mientras volvía de nuevo la mirada hacia el camino…  
Harry escuchó la conversación que mantenían, agradeciendo profundamente la severidad de Molly Weasley: pillarlos desprevenidos y sin varitas era más de lo que había previsto. Observó como, al fin, se habían percatado de que había alguien cerca de ellos (Fred estaba girándose rápidamente hacia los matorrales cercanos a dónde se encontraban, poniéndose de espalda a ellos)  
Tuvo que hacer uso de su autocontrol para no soltar unas pequeñas risas al ver los esfuerzos (vanos) que estaban haciendo para intentar desenmascarar a quién fuera que se escondía en la oscuridad, en este caso a ellos dos. Según estaban comentando venían de una fiesta en el Ministerio, o eso era lo que había entendido ¿fiesta por qué¿Qué había sucedido en su ausencia? Parecía que el mundo se había puesto al revés. Lo parecía verdaderamente.  
Vio como Fred cogía un pequeño objeto en su mano y se dirigía en tono amenazador hacia unos arbustos (aunque eso sí, se le notaba un poco de miedo en la voz). El momento se acercaba. Sonrió ante la perspectiva. Con señas, indicó a Sianna que le siguiese. Fred todavía seguía con aquel objeto en la mano… así que estaba descartado por lo que pudiera suceder, nunca se sabía muy bien que efectos podrían producir sus bromas, si es que eso era una de ellas.  
Avanzaron silenciosamente un poco más, hasta encontrarse a la misma altura que George, que estaba viendo a su hermano con cara resignada y deseando que todo terminase cuanto antes…  
Sin hacer nada de ruido salieron de su escondite de hojas. Nunca se le iba a olvidar la cara que puso George al verlo: había tanta sorpresa, tanta incredibilidad, tanta alegría, todo mezclado, que por un momento pensó que se le había olvidado casi de respirar a causa de la impresión. Un segundo después se encontró rodeado de sus brazos.  
- Sal o… - seguía diciendo Fred, sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo a sus espaldas… aunque la ignorancia le duró bastante poco.  
- Fred – casi le costaba a George pronunciar el nombre de su hermano: la impresión por lo ocurrido le había dejado sin palabras. Tomando aliento, continuó diciendo lo que quería decir – Fred, creo que sí tenías razón al decir que había alguien. Mejor dicho – añadió, al darse cuenta de que Harry no estaba solo – son dos personas y…  
- Sal o te lanzo un dado con polvos pica-pica que te…  
- ¿Me escuchas Fred? Te estoy dando la razón…  
- ¿Qué estás qué? – preguntó Fred atónito dándose la vuelta rápidamente… para encontrarse con lo que menos podía imaginar.

------------

- Lord, todavía no le hemos encontrado – de nuevo se encontraba delante de él, agachado, deseando acabar cuanto antes para irse… y, sobre todo, cuando todo lo que estaba transmitiendo esa noche eran malas noticias – Hemos… hemos… - su lengua se trababa y sentía sus ojos clavados en él, fuertemente, despiadadamente. Continuó – Hemos… buscado por todas las cavernas de entrenamiento… y… y… todavía no hemos hallado rastro de él… - tragó saliva y siguió con la cabeza agachada, sin querer enfrentarse a la ira de su seños.  
- Eso sólo confirma las sospechas – dijo lentamente Voldemort, mirando con aquellos inquietantes ojos de reojo a la persona que tenía a su lado, la cual se mantenía rígida y casi sin respiración. Tan sólo sus dos ojos grises mostraban la gran ira que bullía en su interior – El chico Malfoy está con ellos – prosiguió sin dejar de observar las reacciones del hombre – El castigo para la traición es la muerte. Encontrarle y traérmelo – pronunció cada palabra como si la saboreara. El mortífago que se encontraba arrodillado creyó intuir (¿o acaso se lo imaginó?) el ligero e imperceptible temblor que recorrió al hombre que se encontraba de pie. Sabía quién era, aunque se escondiera tras aquella máscara blanca. No había duda alguna…  
Más rápido que el rayo, en cuanto pudo levantarse salió de la estancia para cumplir su misión. No podía permanecer más allí, con aquella atmósfera tan cargada de maldad. Ojalá no tuviera que dar más malas noticias, había algo en la mirada del Lord que daba auténtico pavor…

-------------

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado. Allí el concepto de tiempo no existía. Trascurrían los días de la misma forma y, al no tener luz alguna que identificarse el día y la noche, se perdía la noción de las horas. Aquella era la primera señal de la que se daban cuenta de la influencia de la oscuridad y de aquel exilio voluntario. Después… era lo demás: la sensación de perder la humanidad en detenimiento de la búsqueda de poder, de perder la cuenta de los días, los recuerdos…. Y, poco a poco, al final, la identidad. Si uno se descuidaba un poco, tan sólo un poco nada más, dejaba de ser él mismo para convertirse en una sombra más, en una persona sin aspiraciones, sin deseo alguno, nada más que el del servir a su señor. Un soldado perfecto.  
Lo había visto: uno a uno, sus antiguos compañeros y amigos habían ido cayendo en aquella trampa fatal y mortal. Él era de los que parecía librarse, de momento. Pero ¿por qué motivo¿Cuánto más podría aguantar sin caer en la desesperación¿Cuánto más para que descubrieran sus verdaderas intenciones¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría a salvo?  
A veces se preguntaba si no sería demasiado joven para jugar a ese juego tan peligroso…  
Pero… no. Era el momento, si no lo hacía ahora se arrepentiría toda la vida. Era justo ahora. Tenía que hacer algo… y podía hacerlo si se lo proponía: salir de aquella oscuridad sin salida. Quizás, por eso, por haber vislumbrado una débil luz al final del túnel no había caído en las garras implacables de la oscuridad.  
Los pasos que se oían en la lejanía se acercaban cada vez más….

------------

- Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?  
- Quedaos callados… especialmente tú, Black – refunfuñó Severus Snape volviéndose y dándole la espalada bruscamente. ¿Cómo había logrado pasar, en el mismo lugar, tanto tiempo con él? Cuando quería (y cuando no) era demasiado irritante y desquiciante.  
Dio un paso adelante, mirando fijamente lo que tenía enfrente, o, mejor dicho, lo que no se veía: la barrera que les había impedido salir era invisible a sus ojos. Una gran protección… siempre y cuando uno no esté obligado a pasar semanas y semanas encerrado junto a una de las personas que menos había deseado. Y ahí estaba, a minutos de la ansiada libertad… y preguntándose todavía cómo había logrado sobrevivir con esa compañía.  
Dio un ligero vistazo hacia atrás. No le interesaba que estaba haciendo el siempre desquiciante Black, sino la otra persona con la cual había compartido la forzada privación de libertad. Si, ahí estaba, sentada en las ruinas de la que había sido una pared, por dónde había entrado aquel cegador y salvador torbellino rojo, que se había transformado después en el salvador fénix. Los recuerdos estaban difusos en su mente, aunque lo que sí tenía claro era que en sus manos tenía la varita del mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. No acertaba a comprender como podía haber sucedido, que llegase a su poder, pero de lo que no había duda era de que, si él tenía la varita, su propietario no tendría vida. Una ligera sonrisa aleteó en sus labios, lo suficiente ligera para que ninguno de los que le estaban vigilando se diera cuenta. No quería perder la fama de rígido e impasible… sobre todo enfrente de esos dos.  
A dos pasos de la barrera volvió a mirar de reojo hacia las ruinas de la pared. Tampoco tenía ninguna duda de lo que significaba la presencia del ave allí: él también estaba muerto. ¿Cómo había sucedido¿En qué momento de su encierro¿Se habían matado mutuamente? Era lo más lógico, puesto que ambos eran los dos magos más poderosos de la actualidad, de todos los tiempos. Cualquier otra combinación no era posible. Ni siquiera aquel criajo de Potter podría acabar con el mago oscuro. No sabía que tenía de especial. Vale, si, era verdad que era el único que había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina. Vale, también había una especie de profecía que le relacionaba con Voldemort pero… de ahí a que tuviera la fama que tenía… Era demasiado. Ese tema era el único con el que no estaba de acuerdo con Dumbledore, por más que éste se lo intentará explicar. Para él, Severus Snape, el destino no estaba escrito. Cada persona se construía el propio, sin tener profecías o adivinaciones que lo determinasen. Nunca había creído en aquellas tonterías. Y nunca lo haría. Cada uno se escribía su propia historia.

Llegó finalmente al límite que les separaban de la anhelada libertad. Sabía que estaba ahí, aunque no se pudiera ver., Con cuidado, levantando la varita, la dejó a escasos milímetros de la barrera, sin llegar a tocarla. Después, pronunció las palabras que la harían desaparecer, abrirse, desvanecerse. Esperaba poder resistir, se requería mucha fuerza y poder para hacer aquello… pero fue más fácil de lo que había pensado. Quizás era porque la varita ya era poderosa, quizás porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas marcharse… quizás por todo aquello o por nada, pero sintió como una corriente de energía le recorrió por dentro de manera gratificante.  
La barrera que les había mantenido separados del resto del mundo todas aquellas semanas y meses sucumbió al fin, volviéndose, lentamente, de múltiples colores: desde blancos, amarillos, rojos, hasta finalmente fundirse en un azul oscuro, tan oscuro como el mismo cielo que ahora, ya sin trabas, visibles o invisibles, tenían sobre sus cabezas. Al fin habían recuperado la libertad. Al fin ya estaban libres de poder coger de nuevo las riendas de sus propias vidas…  
Aunque, eso sí, lo que tenían que hacer ahora era conocer exactamente todo y cuanto había sucedido en su ausencia forzada. Ponerse al día, volver a ver a la gente querida… aunque todos ellos tenían funestos pensamientos… Como si fueran una sola persona, los tres desecharon aquella sensación tan pesimista y miraron al futuro y al horizonte que tenían delante con optimismo y energía renovada. Por delante les quedaba un largo viaje de vuelta a sus vidas ¿Por dónde iban a empezar?

----------------------

Harry observó como la lechuza desaparecía en el oscuro y cerrado cielo. Sabía que McGonagall entendería el mensaje y mandaría a gente a la casa. Lo único que le había costado bastante era disimular su letra, más o menos deseaba haberlo conseguido… Según le habían dicho los gemelos, todo el mundo le daba ya como oficialmente fuera de circulación. Esperaba que siguiese así. Cuando lo pensaba, tras haber estado meditándolo casi todo el camino, así estaba muchísimo mejor. Menos presiones, menos explicaciones, más libertad…  
Volvió la vista hacia el interior de la habitación. No sabia si iba a regresar una vez más a ese lugar, a esa casa que tantos recuerdos encerraba para él, tanto buenos como malos. Cerró los ojos y rememoró uno de aquellos sueños, visiones o lo que fuera, que había tenido a principio de ese curso escolar, aquellas imágenes que mostraban a una familia alegremente unida, a una joven pareja que disfrutaban de su pequeño hijo, de él… Abrió los ojos: quería que el recuerdo quedase ahí, no avanzar más. Ya sabía lo que venía a continuación, lo conocía muy bien. Inconscientemente se tocó la cicatriz de su frente. Si, en esa casa habían sucedido tantas cosas, tanto buenas como malas…  
Se dirigió hacia la entrada: tocaba dejar atrás todo aquello.  
Agarrando el baúl con todo su equipaje, abrió la puerta para salir a la noche… sin saber si algún día volvería a ese lugar… ¿Quién sabía lo que le depararía el futuro?

------------

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más rápidos a su posición. Las paredes de la cueva multiplicaban fuertemente el eco de las pisadas. Draco alzó la vista ligeramente. Nunca antes había escuchado tanto alboroto en aquel lugar, justo por eso lo había elegido para dar sus informes, amparado en la misma oscuridad, escondido entre las sombras, pero sin llegar a ser una de ellas. Por un impulso escondió la máscara blanca entre los pliegues de su capa negra y se echó totalmente la capucha, cubriéndose de manera completa.  
Fundido así con las sombras pudo observar la llegada de dos personas. Se detuvieron a escasos metros de dónde él se encontraba. Sin tener que levantar la vista les reconoció: habían compartido tantas horas juntos en la sala común en aquellos días tan lejanos de colegio… Era increíble lo mucho que todos ellos habían cambiado.  
- ¿Estás seguro de qué era por aquí? – gruñó uno de ellos a la vez que se detenía  
- Si tanto te quejas, haberte fijado mejor en el camino, Crabbe – le replicó el otro bruscamente – Yo no tengo la culpa de que estemos perdido de nuevo  
- No, tú no tienes nunca la culpa de nada, Goyle – dijo irónicamente.  
Al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a hablar  
- ¿Crees que le encontrarán? – preguntó dubitativo  
- Casi espero que no. Ya sabes lo que va a suceder… - una nota de tristeza se pudo percibir en su voz  
- Todavía no me explico por qué lo ha hecho. Y más siento él quién es – empezó de nuevo a andar, aunque lentamente, como si sus pasos fueran dudosos, igual que dudosos sus pensamientos.  
- Yo tampoco lo sé. Pero no me gustaría encontrármelo – al ver la sorpresa que apareció en el otro rostro prosiguió – No pienses mal. No le delataría… al fin y al cabo fuimos compañeros y, en cierta medida, amigos… pero, ya sabes lo que se comenta de los interrogatorios de Voldemort: puede leer la mente y si encuentra algo que no le agrada… - hizo un elocuente gesto con la mano sobre su cuello.  
- También pienso lo mismo. A partir de ahora es un renegado, un traidor. Sólo le espera la muerte si algún mortífago le ve… pero en el fondo, era nuestro compañero… No, no me gustaría traicionarle…  
La conversación continuó, pero ya se hallaban demasiado lejos para entender lo que decían. A pesar de las escasas palabras que había oído había comprendido todo: solo le quedaba una opción, y era huir. Correr y huir.  
Escapar de las sombras sin mirar atrás, pues si lo hacía sólo le quedaba la muerte…  
Ya no le quedaba nada, ni nadie atrás.  
Correr, correr y correr hasta que se encontrase exhausto, y entonces, seguir corriendo, en busca de un lugar seguro donde esconderse.  
Correr teniendo la vida en juego.  
Escapar de las sombras.  
Dejar de ser lo que nunca, en lo profundo de su alma, quiso ser….

---------------

La calle se encontraba desierta. Ninguna sombra que alterara el silencio de la noche. Tan sólo los ruidos de los animales nocturnos y el leve susurro del viento al pasar entre las ramas de los árboles de aquella calle desierta. Y, en medio de todo eso, un joven se encontraba arrastrando un baúl, su equipaje para ser más exactos.  
Harry había esperado encontrar su varita, pero por más que la había buscado por toda la casa, no había encontrado ni rastro de ella, ni de ninguna otra. Un misterio. Al menos le quedaba la escoba que le habían prestado los gemelos Weasley, algo era algo. Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era decidir a dónde quería dirigirse exactamente ¿debería ir directamente al colegio, a Hogwarts? Si, eso era lo que quería, lo que deseaba con toda su alma pero… agachó la cabeza pensativo. ¿Debería hacerlo?

El ruido de un motor le sacó de sus pensamientos. Al volverse ligeramente observó como un coche de color azul claro se detenía justo a su lado.  
- Eh, chico. Si, te estoy llamando a ti – de dentro salió la voz de una mujer. Harry se paró, sintiendo una súbita curiosidad, aunque sabía que no debería hacerlo, no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto aunque… - Por fin encuentro a alguien – continuó diciendo ella, inclinándose ahora hacia la ventanilla que estaba bajando para observar mejor el exterior. La cara que apareció tras el cristal no se distinguía mucho puesto que la luz de dentro de coche era bastante débil y la de la calle igual, pero a pesar de eso, el rostro parecía joven, no muy joven, quizás por la treintena o un poco más, por la experiencia que mostraban sus ojos oscuros (no podía decir de qué color los tenía, no se distinguía mucho) – Llevo… más de dos horas conduciendo perdida por estas calles – seguía comentando y quejándose la mujer – No he visto a nadie, ni una sola alma. Menos mal que te he encontrado a ti… Y espero que me puedas ayudar, si no… no sé lo que voy a hacer – terminó rápidamente. Tras eso, se permitió tomar algo de aire. Sin tiempo para que Harry pudiera hablar y preguntarle, se puso a hablar de nuevo - ¿Dónde estoy¿Cuál es este pueblo? Te juró que no la había visto antes en el mapa, aunque, bueno, no me extrañaría nada no haberme fijado, a veces, mejor dicho, la mayoría de las veces, soy un despiste con patas – rió ante aquél chiste interno. Después, eso si, le dio tiempo a para que pudiese contestar, mirando expectante a través de la ventanilla.  
- Es… - Harry volvió la vista atrás y, allí a lo lejos, ya casi confundida con las sombras de la noche, se encontraba la casa que había dejado unos minutos antes. Por lo que sabía y podía intuir, ninguna persona que no fuera mago la podía ver, y sólo las personas que sabían dónde estaba exactamente podrían llegar a ella y entrar… - El Valle de Godric – aclaró unos segundos después, regresando a su posición inicial, de cara a la ventanilla del coche. No, no tenía que pensar en lo que dejaba atrás, en el pasado.  
- ¿Qué estabas mirando, chico? – Ahora le tocaba a ella el turno de poner cara de no saber que estaba pasando – Allí no hay nada. Es sólo un solar vacío….  
- Nada, sólo pensaba – le respondió rápidamente Harry con una ligera sonrisa. Si, no había duda, era una muggle. Los nervios que hasta entonces le habían agarrotado ligeramente el estómago desaparecieron de repente. Por una vez no tenía que estar pendiente de que le reconocieran. En ese mundo era totalmente anónimo.  
- ¿Te has escapado de casa? – en ese momento la mujer entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que llevaba algo arrastrando en las manos, un gran bulto.  
- No, no es eso – tenía que encontrar alguna excusa rápida porque… si supiese la verdad… - He venido a visitar a unos parientes, pero no estaban en casa – bueno, en realidad era casi toda la verdad ¿no? Sonrió interiormente.  
- ¡Que irresponsables! – exclamó ella, al ver la cara de pena que ponía Harry para enfatizar aún más sus palabras – En fin, de todo tiene que haber en el mundo. Y, por desgracia, nos ha tocado vivir en éste – la mujer apoyó las manos y la cara sobre el volante, como si estuviera sopesando algo y se debatiera entre varias ideas - ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó al fin, levantando la cabeza y mirándole por primera vez con mucho detenimiento.  
- Diecisiete  
- Menor de edad. Que parientes más irresponsables – murmuró para sí, después, en tono normal siguió hablando - ¿Tienes algún sitio a dónde ir? – Harry negó con la cabeza. En realidad si que tenía bastantes lugares a dónde podía dirigirse pero… no sabía explicarlo muy bien, era que…todavía no se había decidió por donde empezar… - Lo sabía. Tienes unos ojos que no engañan – señaló de repente la mujer – Tienes una mirada de estar algo perdido y sin saber que hacer. ¡Casi como yo! – Exclamó riendo ligeramente – Vaya dos náufragos sin rumbo que estamos hechos. En fin – sacudió ligeramente la cabeza – Sé que puedo parecer un poco ingenua pero… sube al coche. También tienes una mirada que transmite confianza – añadió al ver su expresión asombrada – Te llevo a mi casa. Mañana ya pensarás a dónde vas a ir. Ya sabes lo que se dice: hay que consultar los problemas con la almohada, es una gran consejera – volvió a reír de modo ligero – Además, así no me siento sola conduciendo – No veas lo aburrido que es esto.  
Sin darle tiempo a protestar ni a replicar, la mujer ya estaba a su lado y le acompañaba hacia el maletero.  
- Que curioso – comentó mientras le ayudaba con bastante esfuerzo a levantar el baúl y meterlo atrás – Desde que era muy pequeña no había visto un baúl… Además, pensaba que habían desaparecido las escobas de esa forma – añadió señalando el objeto que metía Harry ahora en el maletero.  
- Es sólo un recuerdo de familia – le interrumpió rápidamente, antes de que pudiese ver más, sobretodo las marcas y los nombres grabados en la madera (casi todos los miembros de la familia Weasley habían dejado su huella grabada allí). Era otra verdad a medias.  
- Pues si que es curiosa tu familia Por un momento se me ha pasado por la cabeza que podía echar a volar de un momento a otro – puso los ojos en blanco – Imagínate. Volar con escobas, sobre todo con escobas como ésa, como se dice en los cuentos. Aunque… - continuó con melancolía - … ya sabemos que la magia no existe. Ojalá no fuera así – suspiró – Si te molesto, dímelo, queme pongo a hablar y no paro – añadió rápidamente la mujer a Harry, abriéndole ahora la puerta el copiloto. Después ella se sentó en su lugar, frente al volante. Con un gesto rápido se puso el cinturón, instándole a que hiciera lo mismo.  
Mientas ponía el coche en marcha, continuó con su charla ininterrumpida durante unos momentos  
- Es decir, hay gente que hace magia en las ferias pero… eso son sólo trucos baratos, de brillantina. Nada de auténtica magia. Y, si lo piensas bien, la magia debería existir – recalcó las dos últimas palabras – Es un mundo muy gris, tendría que haber algo de color, algo irreal que diese chispa a la vida. ¿Tú que piensas? – Se volvió para preguntarle aunque antes de que pudiera abrir la boca sonó el teléfono – Disculpa – con una mirada de incredulidad, Harry vio como ella cogía el móvil con una mano mientras que con la otra dominaba el volante (no muy bien, que digamos). Con un gesto inconsciente, se aferró fuertemente al asiento.  
- ¡Alice! No, no. Todavía no he llegado a casa – tapó con cuidado el teléfono y se dirigió a Harry unos segundos, antes de volver a contestar a lo que le estuvieran diciendo – Es una amiga. ¿Si? Vale, vale. De acuerdo, tienes toda la razón – puso los ojos en blanco – Siempre acabo perdiéndome – menos mal que a esta hora no hay nadie en la calle, pensó Harry al notar como el coche estaba yendo de un lado a otro, en aquella conducción a una mano – Un momento – de nuevo repitió el gesto de tapar el móvil para poder dirigirse a él - ¿Cómo te llamas? Lo siento, pero no me acuerdo si te lo he preguntado o no, aunque si lo hubiera hecho no me acuerdo. Lo que digo, soy un auténtico desastre – se disculpó con una sonrisa.  
- Harry. Me llamo Harry.  
- Harry. Bonito nombre. En Francia conocí a una persona que también se llamaba así aunque es un nombre raro por allí. Eh… si, si Alice, si que te atiendo – sacudió ligeramente la cabeza de lado a lado riendo de nuevo – No te preocupes, que todavía no he estrellado el coche. Sólo estaba preguntándole una cosa a… - pareció pensativa un instante - … a Harry. No, no. Te equivocas – pareció que se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior como para no dejar escapar una risa más grande – No pienses mal – una nota de diversión apareció en su tono. De nuevo se dirigió hacia él. Harry, intuyendo la pregunta, le dijo su edad de nuevo. Los labios de la mujer se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa divertida mientras seguía escuchando lo que le decían por el móvil en la distancia – Alice, no sigas desvariando. Además, me dobla la edad… más o menos. Si, si, yo también te quiero. Que si, que si… Vale, de acuerdo, algún día lo conocerás. Y verás como, por esta vez, yo tengo la razón – volvió a tapar el teléfono – Piensa que miento, que eres un atractivo, encantador y maduro autoestopista que he recogido por la calle – movió la cabeza – De todas las cosas que piensa Alice de ti, tan sólo una es verdadera: que te he recogido en la calle – destapó el móvil – Hasta mañana, Alice. Nos veremos pronto. Si, si, de acuerdo. Entendido. Te lo presentaré. Nos vemos – terminó divertida al tiempo que apagaba y cerraba el aparato, tirándolo después a los asientos traseros. En ese instante giraron a la derecha, tal y como indicaban las flechas blancas dibujadas en el suelo.  
- En fin, hay veces que me gustaría matarla – dijo la mujer entrando despacio y con calma en la calle – Mira a ver si encuentras cómo se llama esta avenida y sabemos más o menos dónde estamos… o si seguimos igual o más perdidos que antes. Harry miró hacia fuera. Todas las calles y las casas le parecían iguales, completamente calcadas de una postal. – Tengo que encontrar la avenida "West" o algo así parecido me ha dicho Alice. Después es bastante sencillo de encontrar mi calle. O eso creo, aunque no me fío mucho de mí misma. Bueno, nunca lo hago, a decir verdad.  
- Ésta se llama "Norest" – acertó a leer Harry en un cartel – Vamos por los primeros números – señaló al ver un buzón.  
- Entonces estamos en buena dirección. Hemos acertado a la primera. Harry, eres mi talismán de la buena suerte. Sin ti, creo que hasta mañana por la mañana no hubiera encontrado la calle – le sonrió – Ahora, si no recuerdo mal, tenemos que coger la segunda calle a mano derecha, después de la rotonda. Perfecto. Está ahí. Ahora… - el coche entró en la calle señalada y, tras pasar algunos buzones, se detuvo en el numero 21 – Perfecto. Es esta casa – Harry miró hacia fuera para verla: todas las casas seguían siendo iguales que las que habían visto antes, todas como recién sacadas de una postal… aunque ésta, justo dónde se habían detenido, destacaba ligeramente con su puerta pintada de intenso rojo.  
- Bienvenido a mi nueva casa – le dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente y orgullosa siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.

----------

- ¿Qué esperabas¿Un recibimiento con fuegos artificiales y confetis? – se burló Severus al llegar a la casa. Sus ojos miraron alrededor antes de entrar y se fruncieron al ver las malezas descuidadas del jardín - ¿No sabéis que existen los elfos domésticos? Aunque, teniendo una linda mascotita…  
- Cállate, Snape – le cortó bruscamente Sirius – Remus no es partidario de la esclavitud de ninguna de las maneras. Ni yo.  
- Pues bien que tenías a Kreacher en casa. – comentó Severus, acordándose del elfo del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix durante un corto espacio de tiempo.  
- Kreacher no era mío, sino de mi familia. Y ya ves que "bien" hizo – recordó con un deje de amargura en la voz – Y sobre la "mascota" que dices… - ahora sus ojos destellaban con un poco de odio: bien sabía que se estaba refiriendo a él y a su forma de animago.  
- ¿Ya estáis de nuevo discutiendo? No se os puede dejar solos – proclamó una voz por detrás de ellos  
- Ha empezado él – dijeron los dos a la vez, señalando al otro.  
- Sois como un par de niños pequeños. Comportaos como adultos. Se supone que lo sois, en teoría – Remus sacudió la cabeza – En teoría, porque cuando os juntáis…  
- Todavía no sé cómo he logrado dejarme convencer para venir aquí – protestó Severus, entrando en la casa, detrás del hombre lobo. Si, todavía no se podía explicar por qué había accedido a permanecer un rato más cerca de él. Debo de ser masoca, se dijo a sí mismo. No ha sido suficiente permanecer encerrado con aquel engendro varios meses, ahora que estaba libre seguía a su lado. ¿Quién me comprende? Ni yo mismo lo hago, pensó mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la débil luz del salón.  
El lugar, no había ninguna duda, había estado abandonado durante el mismo tiempo que ellos habían estado fuera: aquí y allá se veía el polvo acumulado y el paso del tiempo.  
Vio a Remus cruzar rápidamente el salón, y haciendo ronda por toda la casa. No parecía nada afectado, es más, quizás mucho más entusiasta y optimista que siempre, casi como…  
No, por favor, otro que siempre encuentra el lado bueno de todas las situaciones no, pensó Severus mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás (que levantó una pequeña nube de polvo al sentir a alguien después de tantos meses abandonado) Se llevó una mano a la frente y echó hacia atrás la cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía rodearse de personas normales y corrientes? Meditó mirando al techo.  
Un destello rojo cruzó por arriba. Fawkes también parecía de buen humor. Severus murmuró una maldición por lo bajo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía estar bien cuando él tenía un extraño presentimiento en su interior?  
Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos, pensativo.

- Nada que una buena tarde de limpieza no pueda solucionar – le dijo Remus a Sirius cuando ambos se juntaron en la cocina – Aunque también debería añadir una tarde de compras – agregó al abrir la nevera – Excepto por el agua, creo que lo demás habrá que tirarlo.  
- Creo que tienes razón – comentó Sirius agarrando entre sus manos un trozo de queso un tanto mohoso que había sacado de ahí. Puso una cara extraña mientras sacaba la cabeza después de su inspección exhaustiva – Parece que no han tocado nada. Es como si se hubieran ido después de que desapareciéramos…  
- ¿Y qué esperabas? Era lógico que se fueran. Lo que no sé es dónde los podrían haber mandado hasta empezar el colegio – dijo Remus pensativo, recordando los últimos días que habían pasado en la casa, antes de ser secuestrado. En la casa, aparte de ellos dos, había estado Harry solo durante unos días, y después de su cumpleaños se añadieron Ron y Hermione también, además de Ginny. Sonrió al recordar que ésta última había formado parte del regalo de cumpleaños que hiciera Sirius a su ahijado. Que lejanos quedaban ya esos recuerdos.  
- ¿En qué estás pensando?  
- Nada. En tu motocicleta – dijo finalmente al ver la cara que le ponía Sirius en su primera contestación (una de "no me creo lo que estás diciendo")  
- Ah, mi querida moto. Hace tiempo que no tengo una cita con ella – exclamó antes de desaparecer por la puerta de atrás, rumbo al garaje. Remus no tenía ninguna duda de lo que iba a hacer. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa antes de encaminarse hacia el salón para ver lo que estaba haciendo la otra persona que les había acompañado a la casa.

_- ¿Aquí es dónde vives?  
- Si  
- Es un poco oscuro – dijo la niña apretando ligeramente su mano – Y parece tenebroso – añadió en voz baja mientras se juntaba más al cuerpo del adulto que la acompañaba.  
- No todo es como parece – comentó el hombre, asombrándose a sí mismo por estar pasando protectoramente un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pequeña – Las cosas pueden mostrar una cara y por dentro ser completamente diferentes…  
- Como tú – sonrió ligeramente al escuchar aquel comentario.  
- Si, como yo.  
- Tú pareces tan frío y tan reservado – empezó de nuevo a hablar ella, un tanto dubitativa – Pero en cambio… - sus ojos se iluminaron al mirarle a la cara – No eres lo que pareces.  
- ¿Sabes? – el hombre se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros y mirándola cara a cara – Eres una de las pocas personas que realmente ha sabido ver más allá de la apariencia que muestro a los demás…  
- Claro – ella sonrió interrumpiéndole – Al fin y al cabo eres mi padre…_

Severus se despertó de golpe. ¿Por qué, en ese preciso momento, ese recuerdo le había venido a la mente: el día que habían llegado a su casa, el primer día de vacaciones del anterior verano¿Por qué sentía que la inquietud estaba creciendo más y más en su interior¿Por qué estaba presintiendo que algo malo iba a suceder? Intentó alejar esos pensamientos de él pero, por más que lo intentaba, más clavadas tenía las imágenes, la sensación de absoluta y completa felicidad que le había embargado el estar a su lado, junto a ella, a esa recién descubierta hija. Nunca lo había sospechado hasta el año anterior, pero desde que había averiguado todo, era como si siempre hubieran estado juntos, tal era de fuerte el lazo que los unía como padre e hija.  
¿Dónde estaría ahora?  
En el colegio, en Hogwarts, a salvo, se respondió a sí mismo…  
Y, después, volvió a cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir un poco, aunque todavía le molestaba aquella extraña sensación en su interior que no hacía más que aumentar cada vez más…

----------

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – la voz sonaba preocupada. Sabía que tenía que responderle algo pero no podía. Un nuevo gemido salió de su garganta sin que pudiera evitarlo. Se acurrucó todavía más entre las sábanas.  
- Deberíamos llevarla a la señora Pomfrey. Está claro que no se encuentra bien – ahora era otra voz la que se añadía a sus oídos. Creyó reconocerla también. No había duda: sus compañeras de habitación estaban terriblemente preocupadas por ella y por lo que le ocurría. Intentó moverse para mirarlas pero el más mínimo esfuerzo le dolía. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, intentando en vano ahogar una nueva queja. Sólo podía quedarse quieta en la cama.  
- ¿Los has encontrado? – la pregunta no iba dirigida a ella sino a la persona que debía haber entrado en esos momentos en la habitación, puesto que había oído la puerta abrirse. A pesar de estar tan ovillada en la cama, tan encerrada en sí misma, sentía totalmente todo lo que sucedía en el lugar.  
- No, nadie sabe dónde están. Además, he entrado en la habitación de la prefecta y sus compañeras tampoco saben dónde se puede haber metido. Lleva toda la tarde y toda la noche desaparecida.  
- ¿Y el otro?  
- Igual. Desaparecido desde la tarde.  
Se escuchó un bufido.  
- Justo cuando les necesitamos, desaparecen los dos. Parece que no son ciertos los rumores  
- ¿Qué rumores?  
- Que habían cortado. Esto tiene todo el indicativo de que están juntos y bien felices… - empezó a burlarse una de las chicas, pero un nuevo quejido desde la cama le interrumpió - ¿Te encuentras bien, Liz? – Ésta no dijo nada, pero sintió como alguien se sentaba en la cama, junto a ella y le ponía la mano en la frente – ¡Está ardiendo! – Exclamó apartando los dedos rápidamente – Tenemos que llevarla urgentemente a la enfermería…  
De repente, un raro silencio se adueñó de la habitación. Todas las voces, todos los murmullos, incluso el más leve ruido, todo ello se había desvanecido, desaparecido. No quedaba nada. Tan sólo una sensación de vacío. No tenía nada. No estaba en ningún lugar. Todo era una nada llena de oscuridad, de ningún color.  
Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, parecía estar en el borde de un precipicio del que no veía el final, si es que sus pies estaban en suelo firme, cosa de la que dudaba. Se sentía débil, indefensa. Se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, en un vano intento de protección, pero ni siquiera así logró que esa extraña sensación se fuese de su interior. Perdida. Sin rumbo.  
Quiso gritar al sentir como algo tiraba de ella hacia el borde, hacia la profundidad más negra y oscura que nunca antes hubiera conocido… pero su garganta se negaba a pronunciar sonido alguno. Quería luchar, pero su cuerpo se negaba también a resistir esa atracción.  
No supo cómo, pero logró caer al suelo, aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a lo que parecía ser el suelo. Sintió un agudo dolor en sus dedos, sintió como se despellejaba la piel mientras intentaba no moverse del sitio. Algo dentro de ella le decía que, si caía, nunca más volvería ni saldría de ahí.  
Esa extraña sensación.  
Esa inquietante sensación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, que intentaba atraparle también la mente.  
Luchó, luchó con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentía como sus dedos se empezaban a deslizar sin remedio, a soltarse de lo único que la mantenía a salvo… a salvo de aquel vacío que se abría ya a sus pies.  
Pataleó, pero lo único que encontró fue la nada que ya la estaba esperando.  
Se aferró más fuerte a lo que fuera que se estuviese aferrando. Ya no recordaba qué era o porque causa se encontraba allí. Todo lo que había sucedido antes había desaparecido. Sólo existía un único pensamiento en su mente en esos instantes y era no caer. No tenía que caer. Si lo hacía…  
No, no, no… quiso gritar, pero estaba demasiado débil para que saliese su voz, sin fuerza para hablar, sin fuerzas para luchar, sin fuerzas para protestar…  
No quiero morir, pensó en un último intento de aferrarse a algo mientras sentía ya más de la mitad de su cuerpo en el vacío, en la oscuridad que la llamaba, que la atraía sin remedio. Si, era eso lo que ocurría si dejaba un solo instante de luchar… y si caía finalmente.  
No quiero, no quiero, no quiero morir… fueron los últimos pensamientos que tuvo antes de sentir como sus manos perdían la fuerza y se separaban de la superficie rápidamente….  
Después…  
No sintió nada…  
De repente aquella oscuridad se estaba transformando. En realidad nada había cambiado: seguía siendo negra e insondable pero tenía un algo que no podía identificar. Era la misma y era completamente distinta. Como más cálida, más agradable, más placentera…  
Cerró los ojos, encogió su cuerpo mientras sentía como parecía flotar. Todo aquel miedo que la había invadido anteriormente estaba desapareciendo, como si nunca antes hubiera existido. Además, ahora también se sentía protegida, a salvo de todo mal. Sus manos tampoco le dolían, ni su cuerpo. Y aquella sensación de caer, de miedo ¿dónde había quedado? No le importaba. Se sentía protegida. Se sentía bien.  
Empezó de nuevo a escuchar, a percibir sonidos, voces airadas… pero no le importaba lo que decían, sólo quería dormir, dormir, dormir…  
Dormir sin temor y sintiéndose segura y a salvo.  
Alcanzó a abrir ligeramente los ojos y entonces comprendió que no estaba cayendo, pero tampoco estaba en su cama. Ni siquiera le sonaba que estuviera en su habitación. Y no, eso no era la enfermería.  
Movió ligeramente la cabeza, aunque antes de hacerlo ya presentía que iba a encontrar. Una débil y cansada sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando miró la cara de la persona que la sostenía entre los brazos, protegiéndola: se encontraba sentado en uno de las mullidos sillones del despacho… y se había quedado dormido, pero no por ello había debilitado su agarre a su alrededor. Era como si no quisiera soltarla, no ahora que de nuevo estaban juntos.  
Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y, a pesar de la túnica negra que llevaba (raída y algo rota, desgastada), encontró lo que buscaba: al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón se quedó dormida con una felicidad que nunca hubiera imaginado. Que cerca había estado de perder absolutamente todo y que feliz era ahora entre sus brazos, entre los brazos de Severus Snape, de su padre…

---------------

- ¿Qué te parece? Es la habitación de invitados – preguntó la mujer abriendo los brazos como había hecho en las demás estancias de la casa… y, como en todas las que había visto, también en ésta las cajas de mudanza estaban amontonadas por doquier y sin orden concreto. Aunque era verdad que había algo diferente, al menos en esta habitación estaba montada la cama. - ¿Te parece bien entonces¿Si? Decidido: esta noche vas a dormir aquí. Es mejor que el suelo – terminó soltando una divertida risa.  
Harry no supo qué decir. Era todo tan abrumador y tan repentino. Había pasado de estar perdido en la calle a estar… en una casa ajena, de una persona que no conocía pero que la trataba como si la conociera de toda la vida. Le recordó un poco a una familia que conocía. Quizás, en un tiempo lejano podían haber sido parientes. Sonrió levemente por tener esa extraña idea.  
Se giró ligeramente para observarla mejor. Aparte de la vitalidad y optimismo que parecía desprender por sus ojos aparentemente negros (le habían parecido marrones, aunque ahora que los veía a la luz, bien podían ser un poco como oro oscuro), también parecía tener energías sin limites. Y despistada total, se recordó. Debía de tener más o menos su misma altura, no muy alta pero tampoco muy baja. Normal. Y el pelo, bueno, del pelo no podía decir mucho porque no sabía mucho de él. Bueno, si, que era castaño, según parecía a través del revoltijo con el que se lo ataba detrás de la cabeza (al principio le había parecido un moño, pero después, mirándolo más de cerca, no sabía decir muy bien lo que era… o cómo se lo había hecho, que eso era otra cuestión)  
- Bien, de acuerdo. Esta va a ser tu habitación – escuchó como decía ella, sin percatarse de su estudio – Eh… Harry, me vas a tener que ayudar a subir tu baúl. Pesa bastante para mí sola – dijo ya desde las escaleras y haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiese.

- ¿Por qué te has mudado? – preguntó mientras entraban de nuevo al salón, donde habían dejado todas las cosas.  
- Siempre he querido regresar. Antes, cuando era pequeña, vivía aquí con mis padres. No en esta casa – aclaró – Ya no puedo recordar exactamente dónde era. Pero si que tengo recuerdos muy felices por aquí, de estas calles, de ir a la escuela, de estar jugando con mis amigos fuera…  
- ¿Y qué pasó? – dijo Harry, aunque más o menos podía intuir que había sido  
- No lo sé. De repente un día mi padre decidió que nos mudamos… y eso hicimos la semana siguiente. Era como… No sé cómo explicarlo. Como si de repente existiera una atmósfera rara en la calle, o mejor dicho, en todo el país. Así que abandonamos Inglaterra y nos mudamos a París. Eso fue hace unos treinta años. Pero no te creas que he estado fuera todo ese tiempo. Una vez, hace dieciséis años, como regalo de mi veinte cumpleaños, regresé para verlo todo de nuevo… - en ese instante se quedó callada, como si recordase algo – No, no es algo que te interese.  
- ¿El qué?  
- Nada, sólo algo que me sucedió pero… no sé si lo vas a llegar a creer. Todo el mundo dice que me lo imagine aunque… A decir verdad, yo incluso pienso que puede que no llegara a ocurrir. Es demasiado fantástico… y extraño.  
- Prueba.  
- Después no digas que no te lo avise – dijo la mujer sentándose en uno de los sillones y señalando el que tenía enfrente para que se sentase él – Vine para estar una semana. No sé porqué, pero tenía nostalgia de las calles, de las cosas que había pasado aquí. Y era como volver a ver a un viejo amigo – sonrió – La ciudad estaba igual, esperándome – cerró los ojos para recordar mejor – Todo estaba exactamente igual, la única que había cambiado era yo, que era más mayor. Ya no era la niña que había caminado por las calles, sino que era una adulta que regresaba y paseaba por ellas. Y, de repente, sucedió todo. Es difícil, incluso ahora, de explicar – sus manos se retorcieron nerviosamente por encima de su regazo – Vi a una mujer por la calle. Tenía la pinta más rara que hubiera visto en toda mi vida, incluso más que esas gitanas que se ponen a adivinarte el futuro en las ferias. Salía de un bar, casi tambaleándose, así que la ayude a sentarse en un banco. Lo primero que pensé era que había bebido demasiado, pero lo deseché enseguida: su aliento no olía ni pizca a alcohol. Pero parecía estar confusa y balbuceaba palabras extrañas, aunque en tono de alegría. Por más que intentaba comprenderla, no podía. Pensé que sería extranjera, pero tampoco, porque algunas veces decía cosas con sentido, además de que tenía acento claramente de por aquí.  
Estuve con ella bastante rato. No sé cuánto. Lo suficiente para que se clamara y dejara de temblar, a pesar de que no hacía frío. Estábamos en Agosto, ahora no sé si era uno o dos, pero era muy, pero que muy primeros de mes. Mientras esperaba a que la mujer se calmase empecé a pensar en que la ciudad, en esos instantes, no parecía tener la misma sensación que había tenido unos días atrás, cuando había llegado. Era como, no sé explicarlo, una sensación de tranquilidad y paz, cuando antes había tenido una opresión. No sé si me entiendes. Es difícil explicarlo – se disculpó ligeramente, aunque Harry estaba entendiendo muy bien de qué estaba hablando, eran unas fechas que nunca podría olvidar. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la frente. Además… algo le decía que le dejase hablar y terminar la historia. Le hizo un gesto para que continuara – Si, era una tarde-noche de principios de Agosto. Al final esa mujer se recobró de lo que tuviera. Me miró. Vi un extraño brillo en sus ojos… y como su mano se dirigía hacia un bolsillo de la extraña ropa que llevaba. Parecía que buscaba algo, aunque lo que fuera no lo llegó a sacar…

_- ¿Crees en la magia, muchacha? – le preguntó la mujer en un tono curioso, manteniendo la mano escondida dentro del bolsillo.  
- Si.  
- ¿Y crees que pueda existir?  
- Ojalá. Pero sé que no – la joven sacudió ligeramente la cabeza – El mundo sería un lugar menos aburrido si existiera. Poder volar, poder desaparecer…  
- ¿Y si lo hiciera¿Si existiera realmente?  
- Sería estupendo pero… no, no es posible – la mujer sacó la mano vacía del bolsillo y murmuró algo para sí.  
- No hay nada imposible, muchacha. Tan sólo improbable.  
- Entonces, es improbable que la magia exista – comentó con pesar la joven.  
- Me ha alegrado conocerte, Sarah  
- Lo mismo digo – se despidió ella… dándose rápidamente la vuelta al percatarse de repente de que la mujer había dicho su nombre aunque ella no se había presentado… pero ya no había nadie en la calle. Estaba sola…_

- Pero eso no fue lo único extraño que sucedió esa noche – prosiguió Sarah desde el sillón – Unos minutos después pasó un hombre corriendo. Era bajito, un poco rechoncho. Si pudiera describirlo como un animal, diría que se parecía a una rata – Harry apretó ligeramente los brazos del sillón – Después, a unos metros de él también iba corriendo otro hombre. Éste era diferente, completamente diferente. Por un momento me quedé sin respiración al verlo. Si creyera en los flechazos a primera vista hubiera jurado que eso fue lo que me sucedió. Era muy guapo, terriblemente guapo. Sus ojos grises relampagueaban. Era alto y con el pelo no muy largo, casi se podría decir que un poco corto para mi gusto, pero eso no importaba. Me quedé prendada de él. Estaba persiguiendo al primer hombre como con desesperación y mucha, mucha ira… Después… no recuerdo más. Me desperté en mi habitación al día siguiente con una extraña sensación en mi interior, como si me faltasen recuerdos. A partir de entonces, tuve una temporada que sólo soñaba con ese rostro e imaginaba que podía haber sucedido en la persecución. Intenté buscar en los periódicos, pero no apareció nada. Al cabo de tres días ya me tuve que volver a Francia… hasta hoy, que regreso de nuevo a mi verdadero hogar – terminó de contar la mujer – Ya ves, una historia increíble.  
Y tan increíble, pensó Harry una vez tumbado ya en la cama de la habitación que ella le había asignado. Increíble las coincidencias que pueden suceder en la vida. Increíble lo conectado que podía estar todo.  
Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

---------------

- ¿Vas a entrar a casa o no? – preguntó Remus desde la puerta.  
- Sólo un poquito más – le suplicó Sirius desde el aire – Hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de esta monada…  
- De acuerdo – Remus puso los ojos en blanco, conocía demasiado bien a su amigo para saber que se podía pasar todo lo que quedaba de noche y todo el día siguiente volando y dando giros sobre la moto. Le comprendía, cuando uno era feliz con algo era difícil abandonarlo.  
Entró en la casa… para darse cuenta a los pocos segundos de que se encontraba solo en ella: el salón estaba ahora vacío. Así que al fin se ha cansado de nosotros y se ha ido, pensó mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, quedándose dormido a los pocos segundos del agotamiento que tenía.

---------------

Harry se despertó de repente.  
No sabía que había soñado. Bueno, no era completamente cierto, sentía un raro recuerdo del sueño. Una extraña sensación. Intentó recordar, pero por más que lo hacía, sólo alcanzaba a recordar unas formas difusas que no llegó a reconocer. Al principio le habían parecido runas pero presentía que no era eso. Y se estaban dibujando en un lugar que le sonaba de haberlo visto antes. No sabía dónde. Luego, vio Hogwarts de lejos. Después, nada más.  
Tenía que volver.  
Ahora.  
Se incorporó rápidamente de la cama. Por fortuna se había tumbado en ella completamente vestido así que no perdería el tiempo con eso. Se dirigió hacia su baúl y sacó aquello que le habían dado los gemelos para hacerse invisible: se lo metió en los bolsillos, tenía que pasar desapercibido cuando estuviera allí. Cogió del suelo la escoba y, antes de salir por la ventana, pensó que sería bueno dejar una nota a Sarah, para que le cuidara el equipaje y también agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por él. Esperaba que le comprendiese. Tenía que irse ahora, no podía esperar más.  
De nuevo, como había hecho unas horas antes, surcó el cielo.

------------

Aquel sería el último vuelo y después…descansaría para otro día.  
Sirius se posó en tierra y miró hacia el cielo, las estrellas le guiñaban desde lo alto. Desde el primer día que estuvo fuera de las paredes de Azkaban, apreciaba aquellas pequeñas y valiosas luces de la oscuridad. Giró el acelerador y la moto se deslizó por la hierba rápidamente. Con un gesto rápido, la movió ligeramente y empezó a despegar del suelo. Volaba. Volaba hacia lo alto. Más alto. Intentar alcanzar la luna…  
Rió al sentir el viento en su rostro. Rió al recordar las competiciones que había hecho contra una escoba cuando era más joven, junto a James. Rió al sentir como el suelo quedaba cada vez más atrás y subía, subía hasta lo más alto. Ojalá James estuviera allí con él y así podrían volver a apostar quien de los dos aguantaba más y subía más alto…  
Y, como si su deseo se convirtiera en realidad, vio a lo lejos una escoba.  
Al principio le pareció la persona en la que había estado pensando pero… no, sacudió la cabeza, no podía ser, estaba muerto, y si no recordaba mal él mismo no había muerto, no todavía. Sólo quedaba una posibilidad, aunque era imposible, él tendría que estar en el colegio…  
Puso la moto recta y se dirigió hacia un lugar para cortarle el paso. Tenía que averiguar quién era.  
Ambos se quedaron parados en el aire por la sorpresa al ver y reconocer al otro…

- Esa es toda la historia – terminó de decir Harry mientras acariciaba a Fawkes. No podía decir cuál de los dos relatos que se habían escuchado esa noche en esa casa era más increíble: si su odisea en aquel extraño mundo y su regreso (no dijo nada de la última parte, de lo que le había contado Sarah); o que su padrino hubiera sobrevivido tantos meses junto a la persona que más había odiado en la escuela. Decidió que ambos eran igual de insólitos y sorprendentes.  
Miró la cara de su padrino: era una mezcla de sorpresa y de alivio, además de otros muchos sentimientos que no podía ponerles nombre concretos.  
- Así que, de nuevo has sobrevivido a la maldición asesina – la voz de Remus cortó el silencio que se había formado en la habitación – Eres realmente impresionante – el merodeador le puso la mano sobre el brazo – No hay duda de que eres digno hijo de James y Lily. – Hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió - ¿A dónde te dirigías?  
Entonces Harry le contó su extraño sueño, sus temores. Le habló sobre el presentimiento de que Voldemort había sobrevivido también (Remus asintió, él también notaba lo mismo). Le contó que había decidido buscar información en el colegio, en la sección prohibida…  
- Te acompañaremos – en ese instante habló Sirius de nuevo, tras haber estado pensativo desde que Harry contara toda su historia – Además, tenemos que dar la noticia de que hemos vuelto. De que la Orden del Fénix ha vuelto – señaló al ave que descansaba sobre el regazo de su ahijado – Y presentar al nuevo líder – añadió con una gran y amplia sonrisa.  
- Enhorabuena – le felicitó Harry a Remus, a pesar de que Sirius no le había señalado. No había dudado ni un momento en quién era de los dos. Había que estar muy mal de la cabeza para dar un cargo de tanta responsabilidad al animago, pensó y rió al ver la cara de impotencia que ponía su padrino porque no había caído en su trampa. La risa de Remus se añadió a la suya y, tan sólo unos segundos más tarde, se pudo escuchar entre las paredes de esa casa como tres personas reían dichosas.  
En lo alto, el cielo empezaba su recorrido hacia el amanecer.  
Empezaba un día que cambiaría muchas cosas en el mundo.

-------------------

Contestaciones (mil millones de gracias por comentar)

**hermioneyron **Muchas gracias :D Si, a veces Ron es un poco tonto, pero es su carácter y hay que disculparle, jejeje. Además, no tiene la agilidad para conectar lo que sucede y suponer las cosas como lo hace Hermione (chica lista :P), así que actuar un poco a "lo loco" pero, en el fondo, es un chico muy bueno con todos De nuevo, muchas gracias y espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo (ayy, ya estoy empezando a notar los colores, eso de "lindo capitulo" me ha gustado mucho, gracias, gracias) Cuídate tú tambien mucho y nos vemos. Besos

**Helen Nicked Lupin** Gracias por el comentario :D Bueno, lo de no tardar en actualizar, se hace lo que se puede (sorry, pero como digo, ahora mismo sólo estoy por casa para comer y dormir, el resto del día lo paso fuera, aunque siempre estoy buscando un pequeño hueco para ir pasando la historia al ordenador… de momento sobre el papel crece más rápido que sobre la pantalla, para mi desgracia :(  
Te entiendo, eso de hacerse un lío entre tantas cosas que se están leyendo (ahora mismo yo no… porque no tengo tiempo casi ni para leer, pero hubo una época que si que seguía muchos a la vez y era un poco caótico o… buff, ya me estoy imaginando el caos que se formara en mi mente cuando tenga un poco de tiempo libre y decida empezar a actualizarme… uhm, mejor no quiero ni pensarlo :S) Bueno, no te preocupes de no acordarte de los detalles XD, es lógico (y más con lo que se tarda en actualizar el fic, mea culpa :P) Pero si que estoy muy agradecida (eternamente) porque continúes por aquí  
Sobre tus queridos ídolos… creo que en este capitulo han aparecido más (aunque en sus "escenas" sea otro quien tenga un poco el protagonismo) Ya veremos que tal le va a Remus ahora, con el cargo que tiene (que, por lo tanto, le veremos más )  
Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por decir que te sigue gustando (buff, ya estoy notando cada vez más las mejillas enrojecidas XD) Besos mil y nos vemos!!

**Liessa Metallium** Saludos querida!!! Buff, problemas técnicos, eso me sucedió a mi hace unas semanas y fue… que si las miradas matasen, mi ordenador estaría fulminado. No veas e mal, mal, mal rato que pasé (nada, que no se encendía ni a la de tres… y no se lograba arreglar) Pero como, supuestamente, soy una chica informática, estuve trasteando con él durante toda la tarde (y noche) ese día y al final logré hacer unos apaños (bueno, sigue teniendo el "apaño" encima, que todavía está en fase de pruebas) Justo una tarde que tenía libre y va el ordenador y me la fastidia completamente. Si es que… la ley de Murphy, jajaja.  
Bueno, creo que ya es hora de pasar a la contestación propiamente dicha XD.  
Si, Ron… digamos que es Ron, no hay otra definición XD (y si, así pasa lo que pasa, jajaja… yo sólo le deje que hiciera lo que quisiera y salió eso… si es que… es su carácter XDDDD)  
Sobre tu "niño querido"… creo que este capitulo te habrá gustado bastante (creo yo ) Al fin vemos una faceta de él que no conocíamos XD (y, además, volvemos a ver a un personaje que parecía que estaba un poco olvidado :P… pero no te preocupes, que no, no está olvidado, sólo estaba esperando su momento, por decirlo de alguna manera, jejeje) Si, son una fuente inagotable (y ahora más, que cada uno tiene algo que hacer diferente :P)  
Draco… Draco… uhm… ¿seguro que piensas que no te lo voy a decir? Vaya, que mala fama que tengo XD Pues… creo que te voy a sorprender, jejeje, y decirte que "puede" que haya algo :P Tienen más cosas en común de lo que piensan (ambos están en un lugar extraño, ambos han perdido su "mundo" y su familia… por unas cosas o por otras… ya has visto la razón de Draco en este capitulo y la de Sianna ya la sabíamos) Jejeje, además, esa escena ya la habíamos "visto" antes ¿no recuerdas? Aunque en esa ocasión no sabíamos quién era el chico, ahora si (justo el día en el que "volvieron" Harry y ella) Te puedo decir que hay algunas "escenas adelantadas" como esa puestas por ahí :P (no, no te voy a decir cuáles, que hoy estoy de buenas, pero la lengua no se me va a desatar tan fácilmente XDDD)  
Vaya, poder de premonición. Que curioso  
Y si, mujer, seguro que tarde o temprano te contratarán… sobre todo, tú piensa que no vas a hacer nada… y seguro que te salen miles de cosas por hacer, jajaja (justo lo que me ha pasado a mi, que quería tener un poco de "vacaciones" después de dejar el trabajo y me ha durado un suspiro XD, ahora estoy menos en casa que antes: por las mañanas colaboro en la uni, después a comer, un poquito para ver las noticias y corriendo a las clases practicas de conducir – menos mal que no estás por Zgz, que de momento hay un peligro publico suelto XD- Después, en cuanto he acabado a un cursillo que tengo – que yo no pensaba que me iban a coger, el examen de acceso era bastante difícil, pero bueno, lo dicho, cuando piensas que vas a hacer las cosas de una manera, siempre es al contrario, jajaja) Así que, cuando regreso de nuevo a casa, lo justo para cenar y casi a la cama, de lo agotada que estoy (ir a los diferentes sitios, excepto la autoescuela, es casi una hora en bus, así que echa la cuenta de cuanto trote hago :S) En fin, a aguantar hasta que todo termine (y, si las cuentas no me salen mal, para mi cumpleaños… y eso es dentro de poco, buff, buen regalo, tiempo libre y descanso XD, o eso espero XD)  
Efectivamente, lo que dices es cierto, las neuronas al final hay que dejarlas a su aire, que si no nos pueden llegar a volver locas… más de lo que estamos XD (ay, me ha gustado el testamento, jejeje, y ya ves que yo también soy muy peligrosa para esos XD)  
Un gran, gran, gran besico y nos vemos/leemos prontito  
Pd: Quién pudiera estar en la situación que se describe en el capitulo , jejeje (deben de ser muy reconfortantes los brazos de SS ¿no:P)

**Celina** Hola guapetoniiiisima!!! Pues bueno, ya estoy por aquí, estresada otra vez (parece que es la tónica de mi vida XD, no poder descansar unos días seguidos) Como ya te comenté, pues regresé a mañolandia, y supuestamente, quería tener unos días de descanso para luego, ver lo que sucedía… pero ni eso, que de repente se me empezó a acumular cosas y cosas… y hoy todavía sigo así XD ¿Cómo lo consigo? Ni idea, ni yo misma lo sé XD (y sobre lo de continuar cuerda, bufff, ese es otro misterio sin resolver XD) En fin, que justo a los tres días de estar en la ciudad, me llaman y que si quiero colaborar con la universidad en un proyecto que tienen (una beca), que sólo es estar la mañana allí haciendo cosas… y acepté casi de inmediato (y un pequeño sueldito, no tanto como antes, pero lo importante es estar a gusto, y yo lo estoy, y mucho ) ¿Y sabes? Me lo estoy pasando muy bien, jejeje. Además, una vez que acabo todo, mientras espero que termine mi turno, me pongo en una mesa y escribo (un tiempo muy bien aprovechado, jejeje) No veas lo que estoy avanzando con todos mis proyectos (sobre todo, con uno "especial" que tengo ) Lo único malo, que luego no tengo tiempo para pasarlos al ordenador, pero no pasa nada, ya lo encontraré (la mitad de este capitulo lo escribí de esa manera)  
Pero eso no es todo, después de acabar y volver de la uni a mi casa, a comer y casi sin descaso a la autoescuela (clases practicas ya …. Bufff, vaya peligro al volante estoy hecha, menos mal que el profesor está a mi lado "por si acaso" XD). De ahí, al bus e ir a un cursillo que empecé también unos días después de regresar a casa (eché la solicitud por echarla, sin esperanzas de que me pudieran coger, es bastante avanzado y los requisitos de acceso eran un poco complicados… pero como ya he comprobado que la suerte se alía en contra mía, pues me llamaron XD) Ya ves, sin descanso y lo justo para estar en casa para comer y dormir, porque para otra cosa XDDDD Menos mal que para mi cumpleaños (mediados de mayo) empieza todo a terminar (cursillo de por la tarde, examen de conducir)… y cruzo los dedos para que mi regalo sea ese: tiempo libre, que lo echo de menos XDD (los fines de semana también son/han sido un no parar continuo… y todavía siguen… también hasta más o menos esas fechas XDD)  
Bien, me alegro de que no te cansen mis comentarios XDD (lo dicho, cuando cojo el teclado soy tremendamente peligrosa… y aunque intente solucionarlo, no puedo, jajaja) Y si, sigo afirmando que, a pesar de la distancia, es genial sentirse así con una persona (bufff, y no veas cómo, que a veces, con motivo de comidas familiares me he sentido tremendamente mal por las presiones y demás comentarios un tanto, digamos, que malos por su parte, pero el pensamiento de que hay personas que me comprenden, que me apoyan, que están ahí, que me valoran por lo que soy, no por lo que quieren que sea…. es más fuerte que los pesimistas y he logrado salir de esos "bajones" más pronto de lo que pensaba y esperaba (creo que hay cierta parte en este capitulo que es más personal de lo que debería…). Es algo… complicado de explicar, aunque creo que lo puedes comprender muy bien, o eso espero… Muchas gracias por tu apoyo inconsciente)  
Pasando a otra cosa (buff, he tenido que ir a por un pañuelo, mis ojos a veces actúan por su aire) Me alegra que todo vaya mejor con tu amiga, y si, es algo que cuesta, que como bien dices tú, cerrar la puerta de esa etapa es lento… pero normal. Seguro que teniendo a personas como tú a su lado mejora :)  
Me alegra ver que por tu parte, el tema trabajo va viento en popa (¿Qué tal te fue en la presentación?, conozco demasiado bien esa sensación de no sentir que vales para eso, el desanimo y la desmotivación, si te puedo contar un secreto, a punto estuve de dejar todo el año pasado, es decir, dejar la carrera cuando tan sólo me quedaban tres asignaturas… no encontraba el motivo por el que seguir… y bueno, con un poco de esfuerzo logré superar esa prueba: ahora soy una ingeniera que no sabe que hacer XD Y si, a veces pienso que me equivoque de carrera, aunque en otras ocasiones el pensamiento es "todo sucede por algún motivo" así que, adelante con lo que sea (y si lo pienso seriamente, si no llega a ser por la carrera, por una asignatura de ella, no hubiera descubierto que me encanta el diseño grafico… y que me gustaría dedicarme a ello… y sabiendo lo que sé más o menos de los ordenadores, puedo optar por muchos caminos mientras tanto … el cursillo que hago por las tardes es más o menos sobre eso, es un cursillo de certificación, y vaya, si que es bastante avanzado y concentrado :P)  
Efectivamente, tienes toda la razón del mundo, somos jóvenes y podemos hacer lo que queramos (me encanta cuando estoy así de optimista, y últimamente estoy así la mayoría de las veces, jejeje…)  
Y buff, no te preocupes de explayarte mucho o no, que aquí ya ves que la que se pasa de trascendental soy también yo (y más cuando, como hoy, me siento con ganas de comerme el mundo… o al menos un cachito de él, jajaja) Por cierto, que antes de que se me olvide, te comento que el "proyecto especial" en el que estoy trabajando… lleva ya unas ciento y pico hojas, va por la mitad… y no es un fic :P Ya te comentaré más detalles según vaya avanzando en él (pero es algo que me encanta, es más, a personas que se lo he enseñado me han comentado que a ver cuando lo acabo y lo mando a una editorial que se lo merece… algo que hacen que consiga sonrojarme de mala manera XDDD)  
Y ahora… aparte de agradecerte que continúes por aquí aguantando mis desvaríos XD, decirte que me alegra mucho que hayas elegido precisamente esa escena del capitulo (hablemos un poco de él ¿no? Jajaja) Si, es muy preciosa… me encanta todo ese trozo (la mayor parte del esbozo lo escribí hace meses, justo cuando estaba con los capítulos de la "separación"… vale, para rara yo XD pero si, me encantó imaginarla, escribirla y repasarla… y leerla y asombrarme de que tales cosas salgan de mi mente, bueno, eso siempre me pasa XD)  
Y creo que no me olvido de nada más, sólo agradecerte de nuevo que estés por aquí, por esta parte de la ancha red. Muchos besos y espero poder leernos pronto y saber que todo en nuestras vidas va estupendamente. Ya se sabe lo que se dice, cuando has tocado fondo sólo te queda un camino: subir Besos miles!!!!

**Quid Morgan** Hola de nuevo mi queridita Camila  
Si, si, jejeje, ya he vuelto al ataque (y ahora de nuevo, jejeje) Y ya sabes, que no tienes que disculparte ni nada de eso por retrasos en comentarios/lecturas y todo eso, que todo el mundo tiene vida detrás de la pantalla XDD (la "real life" que la suelo llamar yo, jejeje)  
Ay, quien tuviera un giratiempo o algo parecido para parar y moverse por el tiempo como se quisiese ¿no? Como he explicado un poco en la "introducción" ahora mismo el término "tiempo libre" para mi no existe, estoy como podríamos decir, de cosas hasta el cuello, y un poco más, si es que… no estoy quieta, a mi pesar (en casa, comer y dormir, porque otra cosa no puedo) Y lo malo, que estoy avanzando en la historia pero no tengo tiempo para pasarla al ordenador :S (y en algunos proyectos que tengo por ahí… secret, busca el nuevo sitio de fic, heredero de harrylatino, y mira a ver si hay algo "especial" en mi ficha :D… un poco de excusa tengo que tener para tardar tanto tiempo, jejeje) En fin, que se hace lo que se puede y ya las cosas se arreglaran algún día de éstos (ojalá XD)  
Pasando al capitulo… si, jejeje, muchos capítulos y muchos meses hasta este momento tan esperado (otro secret, cuando estaba con la "separación" estuve a la vez con el esbozo del encuentro :P… y no veas la de veces que me tenía que morder la lengua para no decir ni desvelar nada sobre lo que iba a suceder :P a veces, las contestaciones son un poco de suplicio, jejeje)  
Ron… si, bueno, como digo, Ron es Ron, no hay otro término para él XD Sobre lo que comentas de tanta preguntita de esos dos… uhm… digamos que "todo tiene consecuencias" y más si se actúa "sin pensar" (pista: el próximo capitulo a éste lo sabremos exactamente… aunque no está de más recordar "cierta" escenita de un poquito atrás, en un habitación… cierta escena no apta para menores XDDD…. Lo sé, lo sé, pero que mala soy XDDD)  
Sianna y Draco, también sabremos más de ellos y lo que sucede con y entre ellos (ya sabes lo sorprendente que soy a veces XD, aunque puedo decir que esa escena ya la habíamos "visto" antes, pero sin saber quién era el chico, jejje) Uhm… sobre esos tres (Sirius, Remus y Severus), no te preocupes, que cada uno va a encontrar su rinconcito de felicidad (es más, en este capitulo vemos un "momento tierno" de uno de ellos, y justo creo que el más inesperado XD) ¿Y quien dice que se van a quedar solos? (Lily con sonrisa maquiavélica :P) No te preocupes, que de momento (creo) no van a sufrir mucho (me encanta Sirius, sobre todo en la moto XDDDD)  
Y, bufff, dios, que no voy a aprender a no ponerme colorada contigo (y con los demás XD, sois tremendos). Creo que ya te lo comenté (creo, aunque no me fío mucho de mi memoria, debe de ser cosa de la edad, jajaja) pero esa historia también es una de mis favoritas (tengo varias favoritas, por diversos motivos, ya sea por la situación, por lo que sentía o por algunas cosas que no sé explicar XD) pero si, y vaya, que lo has explicado muy, pero que muy bien: tiene como un poder extraño (hay veces que me lo dicen o… eso y lo de que hay textos míos que "desprenden" como música, vaya 0.0, yo ya te digo que no me entero, sólo escribo lo que siento… creo que demasiado mundo interior tengo XDDD)  
Y bueno, creo que ahora me merecería un gran tirón de orejas XDD. Si, la trilogía, uhm… si, creo que debería estar con ella un poco. Además, que tenerla la tengo toda planeada (desde el inicio hasta el final) pero estoy como demasiado vaga para ella (o, mejor dicho, que no encuentro el momento XD, a ver si para verano, o algún siglo de éstos me pongo "manos a la obra" y acabo esa serie y la otra que tengo XD… además de todas las cosas que hago, que algún día tendré que desestresarme o algo parecido XD… amén de hacer que mi musa deje de darme ideas, algo que creo que es casi imposible, que se le va a hacer XD  
Ay, eso de ganarse el respeto por los "desvaríos" de esta historia XDDD, Gracias miles!!!! Y eso que tampoco sé cómo lo hago (lo de escribir tanto… lo de tan bien, bueno, creo que eso lo puedo poner en duda XDD) Lo de ponerse bien colorada, bueno, que se le va a hacer, siempre lo hago, siempre lo conseguís… y es más, colorada y tremendamente feliz, agradecida a todos vosotros por mil razones y porque conseguir destellos en mi vida que hacen que pueda seguir adelante en los momentos más oscuros (vaya, ya me he puesto filosofía, pero es que es la verdad, a veces tengo algunos momentos un poco duros y venir, volver a leer, recordar vuestras palabras… hacen que la vida merezca la pena y el pesimismo se desvanezca )  
Un gran, gran, gran beso y un enorme abrazo.  
Pd: Lo dicho, buscame en la nueva pagina de fics, que hay algo en la sección de originales que te puede sorprender ;) (voy por la mitad y ya me están chinchando por aquí para que la termine pronto y la mande a algún sitio "oficial" ¬¬… vaya, y eso que para mi no es nada especial, sólo uno más de mis desvaríos mentales, jajajaja) Besos mil ¡!!!!!!

**Mariet Malfoy Snape **Saludos amor!! (si, si, esta vez no estás castigada al final, jajajaj) Sobre lo que comentas… no sabes lo bien que te comprendo. Yo a veces también estoy algo mal por algunas cosas…últimamente, en las comidas familiares y otras situaciones los "cuchillos" y malos comentarios suelen tenerme como destinataria… es que… no me comprenden, no comprenden cómo he dejado el trabajo y me he vuelto a casa, no comprenden que estoy buscando mi sitio… que estoy buscando mi propio camino… que quiero ser la persona que yo quiero ser, no la que quieren ellos que sea… buff, te comprendo si no lo comprendes :P Pero, bueno, a lo que íbamos, que recordando este apoyo que tengo en la red, algunas veces internadome en "mis mundos e historias", etc, etc… lograba encontrar esa luz que me guiase en los momentos más duros (y vaya, cierta parte de este capitulo no deberia ser tan personal, pero parece que él y yo hemos estado en idéntica situación, jajaja) Creo que son momentos por los que tenemos que pasar y son los que nos hacen auténticamente más fuertes ¿Verdad? A veces, me alegro mucho de saber que tengo un "mundo de tinta" en el que vivir y personas que lo comparten conmigo (gracias mil)  
Jajaja, si, puede que algún día la contestación sobrepase la longitud del capitulo XDDD (bueno, a decir verdad, hay veces que juntando todas es más o menos igual y eso que los capitulo no son precisamente cortos XD)  
Pasemos a lo siguiente (si, al comentario del comentario XD) Me alegro de que todo te esté yendo estupendamente y si, seguro que para noviembre te sale todo estupendamente (vaya, me parece que somos almas muy parecidas XD el tema de la ansiedad, de no dormir muy bien por las noches, de preocuparse demasiado por las cosas… también lo conozco muy bien… y bueno, no tomo nada (a veces me gustaría), pero si que a veces voy a una psicóloga que me hace pensar profundamente en las cosas… según ella, tengo mucho "mundo interior" (a saber lo que significa, bueno, más o menos lo sé XDD), ahora sólo me falta tener más confianza en mí misma y todo eso tan complicado de la vida (vaya, otra racha de filosofia que me ha dado XD)  
Uhm… creo que volvamos a centrarnos en el capitulo, que si no ya veo que empiezo a desvariar de lo lindo, jajaja. Si, digamos que… hay ciertas consecuencias por ahí :P (vaya, y una gran enhorabuena, creo que eres de las pocas personas que han atado los cabos sobre ese tema) Creo que va a tener que aprender la lección de seguridad por las malas XDD Si es que… no se puede, no se puede XDDD Te puedo adelantar un poquito del capitulo siguiente (¿se nota que hoy estoy de muy buen humor y de muy buenas? Ay, si, hoy estoy raramente entusiasmada, y eso que no es nada especial XD, nada, que me ha dado un "subidon" de energía de las buenas XD… creo que icluso, dentro de un rato, iré a "saludar" a "cierta personita" para ir a cenar y al cine y por ahí :P, ay, cuantos meses y que bien sientan ) Bueno, vale, desvaríos aparte, el siguiente capitulo se va a llamar "Consecuencias" (original ¿no? XDD) y sabremos más sobre eso y sobre cierta profecía que se hizo recientemente :P… ya sabes que aquí nada es porque si :P… nada, nada, que me parece que va a ser un capitulo bastante interesante)  
Jajaja, sonrojante, sonrojate (no voy a ser yo la única, jajaja) Y si, la reacción de Ron fue estupenda XD (de imaginar y de escribir… si es que… Ron es Ron, no hay otra explicación, jajaja) Y vaya, espero que no te hicieras mucho daño al caerte de la silla (yo casi, casi XD)  
¿Capitulo corto? Vaya, y eso que últimamente son algo largos XD pero bueno, si es verdad que se pasan en un suspiro o Jajaja, ese chillido de niña caprichosa me ha llegado perfectamente hasta aquí, jajaja ¿Qué tal el inicio de las clases? Espero que bien :D Y vaya, creo que dentro de unos meses, ya tendremos que ir a la tienda para comprar tu disco pero que artista que estás hecha, y si, creételo, porque si te dicen eso es por algo :D  
Me gusta, me gusta lo que vas a cocinar, jejeje. También habrá que hacer una visita a la cocina :D Y Draco… parece que este capitulo va sutilmente dedicado a algunas personas :P (Draco, Severus :P) Espero que te haya gustado su parte, así conocemos que le ha llevado a hacer lo que ha hecho (es decir, correr y huir…) Y si, no te preocupes, que no creo que Draco tarde mucho en "dejarse" ver, aunque él no quiera XD (si, alguien tendrá la culpa, jajaja, ya lo verás) Lo que he estado comentando, esa escena (Draco y Sianna) ya la habíamos "visto" antes, lo único que no sabíamos quién era él… hay muchas escenas de ese tipo, es decir, "adelantadas al presente" pero no te voy a decir cuáles, jejjeje, que hoy estoy de muy buena chica, pero no demasiado, jejeje)  
Efectivamente, tienes toda la razón, además, este año seguro que se pasa muy rápido y ya veréis que, cuando menos te lo esperas, estáis de nuevo juntos (mientras tanto, los ratos que os encontréis, ya verás como disfrutas mucho) tengo una amiga, con la que estuve dos años viviendo en el piso de estudiantes, que lleva la friolera cifra de casi siete años con su chico y más o menos fue como tú , es decir, un tiempo juntos, después se tuvieron que separar (esos dos años que estuvo fuera) pero ahora… digamos que ya estamos pinchándoles para que vista de blanco, jajjaa (se les ve totalmente complementados y estupendamente juntos) (Y me encanta esa frase "el tiempo es sólo tiempo", no me acuerdo cuando la oi, si hace meses o por ahí, pero es que… me enamoró la primera vez que la escuché… y sobre todo, el significado que tiene  
Por cierto¿te llegó mi correo? Espero que si (aunque no aparezca en el review tu mail, ya me llegó por otro camino, muchas gracias por la lista de nombres, jejeje) Ah, y muchísimas felicidades por ese año juntitos, bueno, ahora ya casi sería por ese año y un mes juntos, jaja)  
Jejeje, otra vez la niña caprichosa XDDD, bueno, a veces me sorprendo de que "averigüéis" cosas que van a suceder sin que lo sepáis XDD (es decir, en este capitulo tenemos y conocemos un poco más a nuestros queridos Draco y Severus, cosa que has estado pidiendo, jejeje… ay, quien estuviera en brazos del profesor de pociones )  
Y gracias por decir que te gustaron todas esas partes y que son muy especiales, si, la verdad es que son muy, pero que muy especiales (veremos próximamente más conversaciones Sirius-Tonks… sobre todo, una mención muy especial sobre algo que te está preocupando de ella XD, es decir, de nuestros queridos gemelos, si, son los dos niños. De nuevo muchísimas gracias por la lista de nombres  
Y no, ya sabes que para nada me molesta lo largo que sea el review/comentario (es más, me lo paso genial igualmente desvariando…. Y creo que la contestación es un poco más larga que el comentario, de nuevo, jajajaj)  
Muchos, muchos, muchos besitos y que todo te vaya estupendamente en la vida  
¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!  
Pd: Uhm… besos de chocolate, suena bien. Un montonazo igualmente para ti :D

**CC** Muchísimas gracias por el comentario Y si, ahora mismo continuo, lo siento por la tardanza, auqneu espero que la espera (XD) haya merecido la pena. Besos y espero que te guste. Nos leemos

**r-lucy** No te preocupes, ya estoy actualizando, jejeje. Ya me gustaría a mi tener tiempo libre, pero parece que ese término ha desaparecido de mi vida últimamente, jejeje. Pero hago lo que puedo… y espero que el capitulo compense la espera Muchos besos y muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	25. Bajo la nieve

Como siempre, espero que les guste :)  
Y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios  
Besos miles

--------------------------

**Capitulo 24 Bajo la nieve**

La música se deslizaba suavemente por la pista de baile, jugando en el suelo, en el aire, abrazando a los que allí se encontraban. Se escuchaba en todas partes sin proceder de ninguna en concreto. Estaba rodeando a los bailarines, alrededor de todos los que se encontraban en la sala. Eran notas que flotaban en el aire, dando un tono aun más mágico a esa noche tan especial.  
Y ahí estaban, en medio de la pista de baile, dos personas que se habían reencontrado tan sólo unas horas atrás. Perdida toda esperanza se habían vuelto a ver cuando ella más le necesitaba. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de él, dejando que su abrazo fuerte le rodeara y la protegiera, igual que había hecho siempre, antes de que todo cambiase. Sonrió. Era el mejor día de su vida, de eso no tenía duda alguna. Estaba junto a su familia, junto a todos sus seres queridos, junto a él…  
Ligeramente ladeó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su actual pareja, de aquel familiar tan querido y añorado. Si, allí estaba, riendo, dejándose felicitar, disfrutando de esa noche especial, igual que ella. De manera inconsciente movió sus dedos y sintió el nuevo anillo que llevaba en ellos. Era cierto. No era un sueño. Al final, después de todo, se había casado.  
Sonrió, enterrando alegre la cabeza en el pecho del hombre que tenía a su lado. Estaba tan feliz…  
- ¿De qué te ríes? – escuchó decirle. En su tono todavía se podía notar la felicidad y alegría de estar ahí, a su lado, con ella, y de estar, por fin, libre, fuera de la prisión que le había mantenido alejado del mundo tanto tiempo. Desde que había llegado a la casa no había dejado de gastar bromas tampoco, como si aquel joven que fuera una vez (alegre, despreocupado, disfrutando tanto de la vida) todavía no se hubiera ido, o no lo quisiera dejar marchar – No me digas que soy mal bailarín, Tonks – añadió él con un gesto pícaro en el rostro – Porque sé, de buena mano, que las chicas se pelean por mí…  
- No es eso, Sirius – le interrumpió ella, alejándose un poco de su cuerpo, para poder mirarlo a los ojos, aquella mirada que tanto había extrañado durante esos últimos meses tan complicados y angustiosos. Por un momento creyó ver en sus profundidades la penalidades pasadas, las fatigas del encierro, la desesperanza de la soledad… pero tal como vinieron se fueron – Sólo… sólo estoy feliz. Muy feliz.  
- ¿De bailar conmigo? Ya lo sé. Todas caen a mis pies – bromeo Sirius, aunque en lo profundo de su alma, él también se sentía enormemente feliz de aquellos momentos, de estar en la casa, de disfrutar de ese instante, de estar de vuelta y con todos, absolutamente todos, sus seres queridos. Como contestación a ese comentario, Tonks le dio un leve golpe en el brazo. Él sonrió como respuesta: sí, la comprendía muy bien.  
De reojo dio un vistazo a la sala llena de gente… no buscando nada en particular… aunque enseguida notó a quien buscaba, mejor dicho, quienes faltaban en esos instantes. Les había visto en la ceremonia, les había visto en el colegio… pero todavía no había podido hablar con ellos, no a solas, tal y como hubiera querido. Pero ahora, ya, no hacía falta, pensó al ver su ausencia. Ya lo saben, reflexionó con agrado. Por eso no están aquí. Están junto a él. Por un momento casi agradeció aquellos meses de aislamiento de la realidad. Le habían ahorrado el sufrimiento de su pérdida, aunque en realidad no hubiera sido así. Sonrió al recordar su encuentro, en el cielo, en lo alto, cuando moto y escoba se encontraron, cuando padrino y ahijado se volvieron a ver después de tanto tiempo…  
"Disfrutar, muchachos, hoy es día de felicidad y alegría, de reencuentros y sonrisas", pensó nuevamente. Eso era cierto. Aquel día era uno de los mejores de las vidas de muchas personas.  
- Ahora eres tú el que está ausente – le dijo Tonks divertida. Sirius le miró y sonrió. Era cierto, por unos instantes se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos, alejándose de la realidad – No me digas que el gran Sirius Black estaba pensando profundamente – añadió la joven en broma mientras daban una vuelta juntos al compás de la suave música que sonaba.  
- No te preocupes, eso no pasará – le contestó él en el mismo tono – Tan sólo… tan sólo… - tenía que inventar una excusa, y ésta muy pronto le vino a la mente. Además, era cierto, aquello también lo había estado meditando desde que lo había sabido – Tan sólo estaba pensando en que nombres les pondrás – concluyó, apoyando la mano suavemente sobre el vientre abultado de su prima – Me gustaría saber cómo se va a llamar mi ahijado – añadió con un mohín suplicante en el rostro.  
- Me parece que vas a tener que esperar… unas semanas más – dijo Tonks, poniendo a sí mismo su mano sobre la de él. Al ver su cara de desilusión y súplica, murmuró en su oído – No te preocupes, sé que te van a gustar… y mucho. Además, voy a seguir la tradición de la familia – después, y coincidiendo con la finalización de esa melodía, se deshizo de su abrazo y fue a rescatar a su reciente marido de las garras de los gemelos. Nunca se podía saber que era lo que podían estar planeando hacer (aunque, de eso estaba segura, no sería nada bueno) Esbozó una sonrisa al llegar a su lado y agarrarle del brazo.

No muy lejos de allí, tan sólo a unos pocos metros, en otra habitación de la casa, lejos del bullicio de la fiesta, aunque con el ligero eco de la música entrando por debajo de la puerta, cuatro personas se encontraban reunidas. Bueno, reunidas es una palabra algo seria, más bien sería dichosas de estar de nuevo juntas, muy, muy dichosas… y eso no llegaría a describir de forma completa lo que estaban sintiendo. Era mucho más que todo eso. No se podía definir con palabras porque no existían las suficientes…  
No supieron cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, abrazados los tres en el suelo, al fin reunidos después de todo aquel tiempo separados, cuando pensaban que nunca más se iban a volver a ver, o al menos, no de aquella manera, tan de improviso, tan de sorpresa, tan inesperado… Y, cuando se separaron, con lágrimas en los ojos, todavía estaban sin poder creer lo que sucedía.  
- No… no puede… ser… - balbuceo Ron con infinita alegría mientras, poco a poco, casi con pesar, deshacía el abrazo. Un segundo después, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho – Lo… lo siento… yo… - titubeo sintiéndose bastante culpable.  
- No te preocupes – Harry le quitó importancia a la vez que se tocaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza - Yo creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo…  
- Pero tenía que haberlo imaginado – le interrumpió - O al menos… Lo siento, Ginny – se volvió hacia su hermana, que todavía seguía allí, de pie, observando aquella reunión de amigos inseparables: sabía que ese momento era de ellos, igual que ella había tenido el suyo especial un rato atrás – Siento todo lo que te dije, es sólo que… Ya sabes, a veces pierdo el control y…  
- Sé como eres. Además, sólo le estaban defendiendo… aunque no sabías que ya estaba aquí – le contestó ella, comprendiéndole. Por unos instantes, mientras les observaba a los tres juntos, se había puesto en su situación… y si, tenía razón: todo había sido un poco extraño para una persona que no supiera lo que estaba pasando.  
- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – intervino Hermione en la conversación, tocando ligeramente la cicatriz de Harry, todavía abrazada a él.  
- ¿El qué?  
- Cambiar de aspecto. Ni siquiera yo puedo… todavía. Es magia muy avanzada – añadió al ver las miradas de sus amigos.  
- Tuve cierta ayuda – contestó Harry, levantándose finalmente del suelo y yendo a sentarse en una de las camas de la habitación. A su lado se sentó Ginny. Inmediatamente la rodeó con su brazo: no quería separarse ya nunca más de ella – Remus me ayudó – concluyó finalmente, mientras observaba como, enfrente de él, en la otra cama, se sentaban sus amigos… y miró con escondida curiosidad como lo hacían: Ron apoyado en la pared y Hermione apoyada en él, rodeado por el brazo de él, protectoramente. Ya antes les había visto así, no por nada llevaban bastante tiempo juntos como pareja, pero había algo, no sabía muy bien decir el qué, diferente, como si estuvieran mucho más unidos que antes… Bueno, ya lo averiguaría más adelante. Ahora, ahora era tiempo de disfrutar de su compañía. Había vuelto, y lo había hecho para quedarse…  
La voz de Hermione cortó sus cavilaciones.  
- Lo sabía – al ver su cara de sorpresa, continuó – Vimos a Sirius y Remus en Hogwarts…  
- Y supimos que estaban mintiendo cuando le dijeron lo de tu… desaparición – ahora era Ron quien hablaba. No había ninguna duda: algo había sucedido entre ellos dos mientras estaba fuera, algo que los había unido mucho más de lo que estaban antes, pensó Harry mirándoles y escuchándoles – El día que volvieron… El día del funeral de Dumbledore – casi susurró al final, como si tuviera dudas de si lo podía decir o no y qué efecto podría tener…  
- Lo sé – dijo Harry, deshaciendo sus temores – Vi como Voldemort lo asesinaba y… - iba a añadir, "y luego, ambos, nos matamos", o lo que hubiera sucedido, que no estaba muy seguro… aunque sabía muy bien que la maldición asesina había impactado contra el mago oscuro… y contra él. Es más, había sentido la mano de la muerte… y una vez más, tal y como había sucedido muchos años atrás, estaba vivo, salvado de nuevo por el amor. Inconscientemente apretó el abrazo que tenía con Ginny, sabedor de que esa vez había sido su amor quien le había salvado, ese amor diferente al de una madre, ese amor tan fuerte que ambos se tenían….  
Las tres personas que le acompañaban en la habitación respetaron su silencio. Ya llegaría el momento en que él estuviera preparado para contarles lo que había sucedido aquella noche… y todo el tiempo en el que habían estado lejos unos de otros. En ese instante, ahora, no había sitio para las preguntas, tan sólo para la alegría y la felicidad del reencuentro. Lo demás, ya llegaría…

La nieve seguía cayendo frente a ellos y empezaba a cuajar, convirtiéndose en un gran manto blanco sobre la tierra y hierba, sobre los árboles y sobre el tejado de la casa que tenían a pocos metros. Desde la posición en la que se encontraban, apartados de cualquier mirada que pudiera proceder de ese lugar, podían observar las dos luces que destacaban: una, la más grande, en la planta baja, sobre el suelo, dónde se había habilitado el salón del baile, donde estaba transcurriendo toda la fiesta; y otra, unos pocos metros por encima, en una habitación de la casa, un destello que casi podía pasar inadvertido para él si su acompañante no se lo hubiera indicado segundos antes.  
- Sabía que no iba a tardar mucho – había comentado la muchacha, señalando la ventana. Él se volvió para preguntarle quién o qué sucedía pero, al mirarle a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no le importaba: era como si las preocupaciones, los miedos, los temores que tenía en su corazón desaparecieran. Cuando la observaba, se convertía en un hombre nuevo, lejos de la sombra que había sido hasta entonces, más cerca del hombre que quería ser…  
"Que extraño" pensó Draco "pero a la vez, que agradable". Nunca se había sentido así: tan bien con una persona… y eso que, literalmente, la acababa de conocer, que no sabía nada de ella, absolutamente nada, tan sólo su nombre.  
La razón por la cual había ido a ese lugar también se le había olvidado. Tenía la extraña sensación de que había ido en busca de alguien, de alguna persona… y había encontrado más de lo que había esperado. No sabía por qué, pero era como si sus pasos y sus acciones le habían llevado a ese lugar, a esa situación… de la que no cambiaría nada.  
Apretó ligeramente el brazo en torno a la cintura de la muchacha. Le parecía todo un sueño tan mágico que temía despertar y encontrar que no era realidad. Intentó recordar cómo se llamaba. Sianna. Si, aquel era su nombre. Al sentir que ella temblaba casi imperceptiblemente (¿por el frío¿por la nieve?), pasó su capa por encima de su cuerpo también, abrigándolos a los dos, cobijándoles de los copos que empezaban a caer ahora con más fuerza frente a ellos…

- ¿Ya te has cansado de bailar? – le preguntó Remus al verle llegar.  
- No, sólo que mi pareja de baile se ha escapado de mí – contestó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, sentándose a su lado – Aunque, debo reconocer que tenía ganas ya de descansar – añadió estirándose ligeramente en el sofá y mirando al centro de la sala, donde seguía habiendo algunas personas bailando.  
- Di mejor que ya no somos tan jóvenes como antes.  
- Habló la voz de la experiencia – se burló él, aunque, era cierto, ya no era un muchacho – Pero si es verdad que quería descansar un poco – añadió, y colocándose las manos detrás de la cabeza, cerró los ojos.  
- Es cansado estar de vuelta aquí¿verdad? – escuchó como Remus decía a su lado. Asintió sin decir palabra. A pesar de que ya llevaban algunos días fuera, la adaptación a la normalidad estaba siendo bastante dura después de tantos meses encerrados (y eso que él ya tenía algo de "experiencia de encierro forzoso", por desgracia) – Me pregunto donde… - comentó al cabo de un largo rato de silencio el licántropo, como si fuese un pensamiento en voz alta, pero lo suficientemente baja para que sólo lo oyera la persona que tenía a su lado.  
- Si te refieres a él… – aunque todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados y casi tumbado en los cojines, Sirius no estaba dormido. Aunque ninguno de los dos dijo el nombre, bastante bien sabían a quién se referían – Fíjate bien en la gente que está en la pista. Comprobarás que faltan… exactamente tres personas – una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara – No es muy difícil de adivinar que puede haber sucedido… y dónde pueden estar… – concluyó.

--------

- ¿No te extraña?  
- En realidad… ya lo sabía – contestó Harry reclinándose en la cama, con las manos tras la cabeza – Además, que crean que estoy muerto me va a ahorrar mucho problemas – añadió señalándose la cicatriz  
- Un momento – le interrumpió Ron de repente. Estaban acabando de ponerle al día sobre todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia… y parecía que aquello, lo más importante según pensaba el pelirrojo, la noticia de que todo el mundo pensaba que estaba muerto… Era como… como si no le importase – Te estamos diciendo que… Incluso estuvimos en una especie de homenaje y…  
- Lo sé – Harry esbozó una ligera medio sonrisa – Fue el día que llegué.  
- Pero eso fue hace…  
- Bastante – interrumpió, incorporándose en la cama, sentándose ya más serio en ella – Más o menos una semana, si mal no recuerdo.  
Aunque nadie dijo nada, percibió sus preguntas en el aire.  
Finalmente fue Hermione la que se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.  
- Entonces… no fue una casualidad que encontraran el cuerpo de Dumbledore al día siguiente – logró decir tras haber estado encajando piezas en su mente – Fuiste tú quien dio el aviso – era una afirmación que Harry no negó.  
- Tan perspicaz como siempre. De otro modo nunca lo hubiera encontrado – terminó bajando ligeramente la voz, entristecido por los recuerdos.  
- Pero eso tuvo que suceder después de que alguien te dijera que todavía no lo habían hallado.  
- Efectivamente – volvió a asentir Harry.  
- Pero tanto Sirius como Remus escaparon después de eso. No sabían nada de lo que había sucedido desde que los raptaron. Bueno, creo que no sabían casi todo – añadió mirándole de forma ligeramente sospechosa.  
- Sí, les dije lo que había ocurrido conmigo, aunque ellos ya parecían saber algo de lo ocurrido con Dumbledore, no por nada, Fawkes y el mando de la Orden había cambiado de mano, y aquella era una señal inequívoca de su fallecimiento…  
- Eso quiere decir que te encontraste con alguien más esa noche que te puso al corriente…  
- Muy bien deducido, Hermione. Sabía que no tardarías en darte cuenta – comentó Harry mirándole con agradecimiento.  
- No me entero – dijo Ron de repente, sintiéndose fuera de lugar en medio de la conversación – ¿Cómo? Es decir¿cuántas personas saben que estás aquí?  
- No te preocupes, no sois los últimos en saberlo. Sois de los primeros – rió Harry al comprobar que, tras todos esos meses, su mejor amigo no había cambiado en absoluto con respecto a darse cuenta de las cosas – Vosotros ahora. Remus y Sirius y… - sintió como la mirada de las otras tres personas que estaban en la habitación se clavaban en él. Hizo una pausa para darle más énfasis dramático… y añadió – y los gemelos  
- ¿Fred y George?  
- ¿Quiénes van a ser si no, Ron? – fue Ginny quién dijo aquello, aunque estaba igual de asombrada y sorprendida que su hermano.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Creo que ha llegado mi turno de explicar lo que me ha sucedido todos estos meses – dijo Harry, y antes de comenzar, apretó ligeramente la mano de la persona que tenía a su lado, como si aquel simple gesto le bastará para reunir las suficientes fuerzas para narrarles sin dejarse nada todo lo que le había sucedido, tanto bueno como malo.  
Y entonces les contó absolutamente todo. Les habló de lo sucedido desde que se habían separado aquel día ya tan lejano de Agosto, cuando Voldemort y él se vieron nuevamente las caras, de la muerte de Dumbledore, de las maldiciones asesinas que habían cruzado por la habitación, impactando tanto en el mago oscuro como en él… Les habló de cómo se había sentido perdido y en medio de la nada, sin poder recordar ni tan siquiera quién era, sin saber qué hacer, dónde ir, dónde estaba… si era o no era, si estaba vivo o estaba muerto. Les habló de sus inseguridades y de sus temores, de sus miedos al no saber nada. Y como, de pronto, por recuerdos, por una fuerza más grande que todo aquel miedo (inconscientemente el agarre de su mano se apretó un poco más), pudo empezar a vislumbrar un camino.  
Después les habló de aquel bosque en el que se había encontrado de repente (sintió un ligero estremecimiento a su lado que sólo duró un instante, pero el suficiente para que comprendiese su significado: sí, ella también lo había reconocido). Les explicó que, aunque en esos momentos sabía que estaba vivo, todavía no conocía mucho más de él mismo. Le habló de las personas que había conocido en ese lugar, de la mujer, Lyanna, y de su hija, Sianna (al escuchar ese nombre vio en ellos la intención de preguntar, pero les hizo un gesto para que no interrumpieran, más adelante lo iban a comprender, no había que apresurar las cosas). Les contó todo lo que había vivido, sentido, pasado en ese lugar, en aquella casa que se encontraba en los límites de esas tierras y como, no sabía cuándo ni por qué razón (aunque, eso sí, tenía una vaga idea), sus recuerdos, todo lo que había sido y era, volvieron a él.  
Comentó por encima algo de los encuentros que él y Ginny habían tenido en el bosque (no contándolo todo, tan sólo breves retazos y generalidades, lo demás les pertenecía a ellos solo), en los límites del bosque, en ese lugar que existe entre la realidad y las tierras de ensueño… Vio gestos de asentimiento y comprensión en los rostros de los tres mientras hablaba de esto, como si ya lo supieran, como si hubieran averiguado por aquello dónde se encontraba (o dónde se podía haber encontrado). Les preguntaría al terminar, pensó Harry.  
Siguió hablando y explicando la decisión que la mujer había tomado, la de arriesgar su vida para permitirles una oportunidad a él y a su hija de salir de ese lugar en el que estaban encerrados. Lo había conseguido ya que ellos dos se encontraban fuera… aunque Harry no sabía si a costa de su vida o no, aquel sería un misterio del que no sabría nunca la respuesta porque ya nunca volvería a esas tierras.  
Al fin llegó a la noche en la que había regresado, a la noche en que tantas cosas habían sucedido: la alegría por ver la casa de los Weasley a lo lejos (en ese instante supo que estaba en lo que podía llamar, sin lugar a dudas, un hogar verdadero, después de tanto tiempo), el encuentro con los gemelos, el impacto de saber que habían pasado tantos días y meses… y lo que había estado ocurriendo mientras tanto.  
Con una expresión de disculpa en su rostro les explicó la razón por la que había decidido no volver inmediatamente al colegio, porque había ido al valle de Godric a informar sobre el cuerpo del director (en ese momento, por un instante, su voz se le quebró ligeramente, de nuevo al recordar) y como, a la vuelta, sin saber que hacer, se había encontrado a una muggle en el camino. Les narró todo lo que había sucedido en aquella casa también (y de los extraños cruces del destino que había averiguado)  
Y cómo, aquella noche, al poco de acostarse y dormirse, había tenido un extraño sueño sobre unos enigmáticos símbolos, oscuridad… y Hogwarts. Al despertarse, aunque no supiera muy bien que significaba todo eso, había decidido ir inmediatamente al colegio… aunque a mitad de camino se encontró con la persona que menos había pensado que podía encontrarse esa noche, a Sirius…

-------

- Está nevando – escuchó como decía una voz en la sala. A pesar de la música, del ruido y de las conversaciones, la pudo escuchar con claridad.  
Sirius entreabrió los ojos y pudo comprobar que, al igual que él, todo el mundo la había oído. Al menos no es una ilusión, pensó. Volviendo la cabeza ligeramente vio como la pista de baile quedaba vacía y como todo el mundo (todos excepto él, que no se iba a levantar de su cómodo sitio) se apresuraba a ir hacia las ventanas para ver el hermoso e increíble manto blanco que se estaba formando afuera…  
También el tiempo se está normalizando al fin. "Ya era hora", reflexionó el hombre, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para descansar… aunque no por mucho tiempo: de repente sintió como algo frío impactaba contra su rostro. No había ninguna duda: los gemelos tampoco habían cambiado mucho. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras se quitaba la nieve de los ojos y observaba como unos pequeños copos se arremolinaban en el techo de la habitación provenientes de las afueras… y como Fred y George eran perseguidos por su madre por en medio de la sala. Como siempre, incorregibles…

--------

- El resto creo que ya lo sabéis – concluyó Harry.  
A su lado, y frente a él, las otras personas habían estado muy atentas y sí, ahora comprendían y sabían más de lo ocurrido durante todos aquellos meses. Todos y cada uno de ellos había sufrido de diferentes formas pero, al fin, después de todo, estaban ahí, juntos. No les hizo falta decir ninguna palabra para confirmar que lo habían entendido perfectamente: en sus ojos ya se veía.  
- Y ahora¿Qué vamos a hacer? – se atrevió a preguntar Ginny al cabo de unos minutos de profundo silencio. Se encontraba ahora sentada en la cama, abrazándose las piernas y apoyando la cabeza sobre las rodillas, reflexionando – Es decir, cuando comiencen de nuevo las clases te podrán descubrir…- se dirigió a Harry, que estaba a su lado, también sentado en la cama, pero apoyado en la pared, pensativo – Y yo no quiero… – "volver a tenerte lejos" iba a añadir pero las palabras murieron en sus labios al sentir que él se acercaba, le acariciaba dulcemente el hombro y le besaba ligeramente en la frente. Un contacto tan mágico que por un momento se olvidó de que no estaban ellos dos solos en la habitación.  
- No te preocupes. Ya no me alejaré más de ti – susurró él en su oído, después, ya en tono normal añadió – Además, con la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador puedo estar en el colegio sin que nadie note nada.  
- Pero la capa está en tu baúl y… – recordó Ron de repente.  
- Lo sé. Por eso voy a pedirle a Sirius que me acompañe para ir a recogerlo – le interrumpió Harry con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro. También les había contado absolutamente toda la conversación con la muggle así que enseguida comprendieron que era lo que iba a hacer: darle un empujón definitivo al destino…

----------

Se veía movimientos en torno a las ventanas de la planta baja de la casa. A pesar de que la música seguía y seguía, ya no había nadie bailando: todo el mundo estaba observando la nevada que caía a través de los cristales, no por nada era la primera gran nevada de ese invierno y el paisaje estaba realmente bello y hermoso. Después de tantos meses con el tiempo extrañamente en quietud y casi sin cambios de altas temperaturas, casi era un alivio ver que todo volvía a la normalidad, que en Diciembre nevaba y que lo hacía con fuerza, tal y lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Intensamente. Bellamente. Y delicadamente.  
Y fuera, entre la blancura que se apoderaba ahora del paisaje, todavía seguía aquella extraña pareja que el destino había hecho que se juntara bajo el frío, bajo una capa oscura como la noche que ahora se estaba fundiendo con la blancura de la nieve.  
Los ojos de él, grises como el metal, pero ya no tan fríos como los tuviera antes, miraban al horizonte, hacia esas luces que se dibujaban ahora más levemente en la casa lejana. Imaginando. Pensando. ¿Lograría algún día forma parte de algo, de una familia? Casi como respuesta, la muchacha que tenía a su lado se apretó un poco más hacia él. No lograba saber cómo lo hacía, era casi como si le leyera el pensamiento, que supiera exactamente lo que sentía. Y ahora le estaba diciendo, con esas mudas palabras, que lograría lo que deseaba su corazón.  
De nuevo se sorprendió a sí mismo con esos extraños pensamientos. Durante años y años le habían enseñado a colocarse una máscara, tanto física como rodeando su alma… y ahora parecía que las dos hubieran caído para quedarse para siempre en el suelo, abandonadas, enterrándose bajo la nieve. Le parecía que había pasado toda una existencia desde que había decidido huir y escapar del control total del mal… y sólo habían transcurrido unas muy pocas semanas.  
¿Eso era lo que significaba realmente la palabra "arriesgar": hacer cosas sin saber cómo terminarán? Si era así, bienvenida sea. De ese instante, de ese momento bajo la nieve, a pesa de que el futuro para él era incierto y desconcertante, no cambiaría nada, absolutamente nada.  
Se encontró rodeando ligera aunque fuertemente la cintura de la muchacha que tenía a su lado, la cabeza de ella apoyada en su hombro, ambos observando los copos que caían y, durante una eternidad que duró un segundo, se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Los días habían pasado sin descanso y sin piedad, y ella todavía se debatía intranquila en sueños. Desde que la había recogido de su habitación en el colegio (y bien sabía él que justo a tiempo, un poco más y quizás no hubiera habido esperanzas), no había dejado de estar ni un instante alejado de su lado.  
Pero no se puede borrar tantos meses de ausencia con unos cuantos días a su lado… y más cuando ella estaba inconsciente, pensó amargamente.  
Severus Snape levantó la mirada ligeramente para posarla en la figura dormida que estaba en una de las camas del lugar. Desde que habían llegado a su casa, y eso había sido días atrás, no había salido de su letargo. "Al menos, ahora, no tenía tanta fiebre como antes", reflexionó el hombre mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza hacia el libro que tenía sobre sus manos, para seguir leyendo, o al menos intentarlo, aunque lo que más hacía era hojearlo, buscando algo sin saber exactamente que era. Bueno, a decir verdad, tenía una ligera idea de lo que sería: una solución, un brebaje, una poción que fuera más fuerte que la que él le había dado para sacarla del trance en el que había encontrado aquel día en el colegio. Había llegado a tiempo, eso lo sabía. Unos segundos más tarde y ella se hubiera perdido para siempre en los abismos de la oscuridad. Al menos, había llegado a tiempo para protegerla y agarrarla en el último instante. Había esperado que sucediera. Tenía que suceder tarde o temprano: era una de las secuelas, de las últimas, que tenia que sufrir por lo ocurrido el año anterior, cuando su magia había estado a punto de desaparecer… y su vida con ella…  
Pero no había pensado que fuera a suceder tan pronto, sin que él, su padre, estuviese a su lado. Un ligero remordimiento culpable le pasó fugazmente por la mente. A punto había estado de perderla. Una oleada de ira subió por su interior al reconocer al auténtico culpable de todo esto. Voldemort le había privado de su vida, de su juventud, del mundo… había actuado de espía cuando quiso cambiar su vida, pero todo aquello era un peligroso juego sobre una fina cuerda anudaba sobre el vacío… y casi había perdido la vida en el intento. A escasos instantes se había quedado… sino hubiera sido por ellos, por los cuidados en la casa, en todos esos días encerrados…  
Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, casi imperceptiblemente. Que extraños compañeros hacía el destino. Pero, bueno, ya había recobrado la libertad, ya estaba de vuelta, en compañía de la persona que más quería… y eso era lo importante, lo más importante. Y Voldemort no se la iba a arrebatar. Se lo iba a impedir.  
De nuevo interrumpió su infructuosa lectura para observar la figura dormida de su hija enfrente suyo. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado en su vida¿Por qué no podía, simplemente, disfrutar de forma tranquila de la vida, tal y como parecían hacerlo los demás¿Por qué tenía que batallar, una y otra vez, de una manera o de otra, contra las tinieblas?  
Pero, a pesar de todas las caídas, seguía levantándose y luchando con más fuerzas cada vez para cambiar todo aquello, para llevar la vida que verdaderamente querría tener. Todo el mundo era dueño de su propio destino y nada ni nadie le podía obligar a hacer lo que no quisiera, pensó como siempre hacía.  
Tuvo otro extraño pensamiento de ternura. Tanto tiempo sin saber que tenía una hija y ahora, tras unos pocos meses juntos, sabiendo quién era cada uno, ella ya le había robado definitivamente el corazón: se había hecho un hueco permanente en él. Por eso, por ella, por él, tenía que encontrar pronto la cura, sacarla de aquel sueño casi perpetuo por causa de las tinieblas y del mal, y devolverla a la realidad, a su lado…

--------

Le había parecido tan real… pero, al fin y al cabo, había sido un sueño, tan sólo un sueño. Incluso había creído que… no, aquello nunca habría llegado a suceder. Sí, era eso, un sueño, una maravillosa e increíble quimera porque... él, él estaba lejos, no le había visto en meses, desde que se habían despedido antes incluso de empezar el colegio. Tan sólo había logrado disfrutar de su compañía, a solas, durantes unas pocas semanas. No, decididamente no. Sólo había sido un sueño. Un maravilloso sueño pero, al fin y al cabo, no real.  
Liz recordaba perfectamente los últimos días del curso anterior, aquellos extraños momentos en que todo había sucedido tan de improviso. A decir verdad, recordaba algunos fragmente perfectamente, mientras que otros parecían estar envueltos en brumas desconocidas… Pero, de lo que no tenía dudas, era de aquella charla en el despacho del director, con el anciano mirándole afectuosamente por encima de los cristales de media luna que siempre llevaba y… escuchar de sus labios la historia oculta de su vida, de su nacimiento, de quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres, de lo que había sucedido y más cosas, más insignificantes, de las que ya no se acordaba apenas. Lo que sí le quedó muy claro era que tenía a su padre vivo.  
Era tan rara la sensación, pero era si su interior no se extrañase de eso, como si supiera inconscientemente que la casa donde había residido toda la vida que podía recordar y las personas que la habían cuidado todo ese tiempo (y a los que ella llamaba, y consideraba, sus padres hasta entonces), no era verdaderamente su hogar y sus progenitores reales, respectivamente, y que había alguien, de su sangre, que estaba vivo. Y aquel era su padre.  
¡Su padre! Que lo había encontrado en el lugar más inesperado… y también en la persona que menos podía imaginar: el oscuro y misterioso profesor de pociones de Hogwarts. En el colegio, todos o casi todos los alumnos pensaban que aquel hombre era bastante reservado y extraño… ella, al principio de conocerlo, de tener su primera clase con él, lo había pensado igualmente. Pero, luego, algo en su interior se agitó y le hizo cambiar su opinión sin saber ella la causa. Después, a final de curso la supo: era como si supiera desde el principio inconscientemente que, detrás de aquella máscara que se ponía el profesor, se encontraba un hombre con muchas desgracias y penalidades en su vida… y que ella le iba a ayudar a mejorar. Tenía razón, lo había hecho: la persona que había conocido la primera vez ya no se parecía mucho a la persona que se había despedido de ella a mediados de verano, cuando se fuera a cumplir una misión… de la que todavía no había vuelto y nadie le decía nada.  
Habían pasado muchos meses, pero no temía por él. Sabía que era fuerte, más fuerte que la mayoría, y que, al final, regresaría a su lado, junto a ella, junto a su hija. Y, si algo malo le sucediese, lo sabría: el vínculo de sangre que les unía era muy fuerte.  
Sonrió en la cama, mirando hacia el techo de su habitación en el castillo. Ojalá le viese en las vacaciones de Navidad. Faltaban unos pocos días para empezar. De repente se dio cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía: la habitación estaba vacía, cuando normalmente siempre había barullo formado por sus compañeras en las primeras horas de la mañana. Bueno, seguramente habrán bajado todas juntas a desayunar y yo me he quedado dormida, pensó.  
Finalmente se levantó de la cama y, si por un momento sintió que algo iba mal, se le olvidó enseguida, perdida como estaba en sus pensamientos sobre el futuro y sobre su padre. No sabía muy bien porqué, después de tantos meses, había pensado en todo eso tan profundamente. Era su deseo, su anhelo más preciado: volver a verle, pero se había resignado a la marcha del colegio, a que, al final de ese trimestre, volverían a estar juntos, mientras tanto sólo tendría que disfrutar del día a día.  
Salió a su sala común. Tampoco allí había nadie. Que extraño. Nadie en su habitación. Nadie en la sala común. Poco a poco, aquel vacío le estaba empezando a importar. Y el silencio. Había una rara quietud en el aire.

Liz echó a andar y, cada paso que daba adentrándose en los pasillos, sólo le confirmaban lo que estaba temiendo desde que saliera de Gryffindor: no había nadie, inexplicablemente nadie, ni alumnos, ni profesores, ni fantasmas, ni gente en los cuadros. Estaba sola en el castillo.  
Se dirigió hacia el comedor, sin saber muy bien la razón, aunque era como si algo le tirase en esa dirección…  
Y, entonces, le vio.  
Estaba ahí, parado, frente a las puertas del gran comedor, de espaldas a ella.  
Se detuvo inmediatamente, perpleja, paralizada por el terror, congelada en el sitio: no podía dar un paso más… si lo hacía, si se movía aunque sólo fuera un centímetro, él se daría cuenta de su presencia… y sería su fin.  
Un helado escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver saltar chipas en torno a la madera de la puerta. Desde el lugar donde se encontraba no alcanzaba a observar que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que algo se estaba grabando allí, que esa persona lo estaba haciendo. Aunque no le veía el rostro, tapado como estaba por la gran capa negra que llevaba sobre el cuerpo y sobre la cabeza, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba: la maldad que irradiaba de él no le dejaba duda alguna. Voldemort. Y estaba en el colegio. Y estaba frente a ella, grabando, tallando o lo que fuera que estaba haciendo en las puertas del comedor. Nunca antes le había visto, ni de lejos ni de cerca, pero sabía con certeza que era él.  
No había nadie a su alrededor. Tan sólo estaban ellos dos allí, y parecía que en colegio también. Los únicos. ¿Qué podía hacer ella, que estaba en segundo curso, contra el mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia? Sólo le quedaba una opción… y era correr, huir de ese lugar. En ese instante ni siquiera se paró a pensar que había oído su desaparición y muerte varios meses atrás. No había tiempo para ello.  
Inmediatamente, antes de que él se diera cuenta de su presencia, dio la vuelta y echó a correr por el pasillo por el que había venido. Estaba sola. No había nadie a quien pedir ayuda. Nadie en el castillo. Nadie excepto él… Al menos, le quedaba el consuelo (o eso esperaba), de que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era poner la mayor distancia posible entre los dos.  
A lo lejos, en el lugar donde antes se había encontrado, es decir, a unos metros de la puerta del comedor, empezó a escuchar una risa llena de maldad, llena de triunfo y satisfacción… que enseguida se internó en las escaleras que dejaba ella atrás… intentándola alcanzar aunque todavía no lo habían hecho.  
Tenía que correr más rápido.  
El pasillo por el que se internó se le estaba haciendo eterno y no veía la salida.  
Por más que corría le parecía entrar siempre en el mismo lugar.  
Por más que se esforzaba no podía moverse del sitio: si seguía así le localizaría y atraparía. Pero no podía rendirse. No iba a dejar que le venciera… Seguía corriendo, escapando de esa risa que le perseguía. Huyendo para salvar su vida…  
No supo en qué momento exacto sucedió, ni cómo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que la oscuridad era menos espesa y más acogedora, una cara estaba inclinada sobre ella. Su primer pensamiento fue que había perdido la conciencia y caído al suelo y que, aquel mago con cara y alma de serpiente le había capturado… pero no, entre su visión borrosa alcanzó a ver algunos rasgos que en nada se parecían al mago oscuro… y mucho más a una cara en la que había estado pensando un rato antes. También, mientras su visión se centraba y calmaba, se percató de que estaba empapada en sudor, y cansada, muy cansada. ¿Cuánto he corrido?, si es que lo he hecho, si lo que he visto en era cierto, pensó un instante antes de abandonarse sobre la almohada de nuevo para dormir, pero esta vez para sumergirse en un sueño sin pesadillas…al menos, durante unos segundos…

Severus Snape dejó sobre la mesa el frasco vacío de la fuerte y poderosa poción que le había dado a su hija. Había sido una de las mezclas más extrañas que había visto en toda su vida, una de las pociones más complicadas a las que se había tenido que enfrentar… pero lo había conseguido y aquello era lo que contaba. Después de tantos días, y angustias y temores, había logrado que la pequeña se empezase a recuperar y que saliera levemente de ese trance en el que estaba sumergida. Había logrado que aquella inconciencia en la que se encontraba desde que la recogiese en su habitación desapareciese para dar paso a un sueño de descanso y tranquilizador… al menos por el momento.  
Dirigió una mirad penetrante y dura hacia un extremo del suelo de su habitación, allí donde descansaba, tirada desde que había vuelto, una roída y rota capa de color negro. Sí, no tenía ninguna duda de quién era el culpable de lo que le estaba sucediendo pero ¿cómo y por qué necesitaba a su hija?  
Cerró con fuerza sus puños. ¿No era suficiente lo que él había sufrido¿Por qué ella tenía que formar parte de sus planes¿Qué era lo que estaba tramando? Sintió un dolor en sus manos a causa de la ira que le invadía. Y tomó una determinación. No, no le iba a permitir aquello. Lucharía para hacerle frente.  
Acercándose, con cuidado se sentó en un extremo de la cama en la que estaba su hija. Le pasó delicadamente la mano por la frente, apartándole un mechón de su pelo negro de ella. Ya no tenía fiebre, lo cual era buena señal. Ahora, lo siguiente que tenía que hacer era romper el vínculo mental que existía entre ellos. Por fortuna, en aquello era también bastante bueno…

De nuevo estaba corriendo, huyendo desesperada de las risas de Voldemort. Sabía que estaba muy cerca, aunque la voz se escuchaba un poco más lejana y débil que antes. Seguía estando en aquel pasillo sin fin, sin avanzar del sitio, sin llegar al otro extremo, sin moverse apenas…  
Por un instante le había parecido estar a salvo, tener la sensación de que estaba en otro lugar, en una cama… pero todo parecía haber sido una ilusión. Estaba aquí y ahora, en ese pasillo, corriendo para salvar la vida: su cuerpo no podía mentir, lo que sentía no podía ser imaginado. El final seguía estando demasiado lejos, fuera de su alcance. Alejándose cada vez más.  
Todo parecía tan irreal, pero a la vez, era demasiado doloroso para que fuera un sueño. El terror que sentía, la desesperación, la angustia… todo era demasiado… real.  
Corría y corría, y le parecía que no se estaba moviendo, aunque veía a su lado las paredes pasar, las piedras cambiar de lugar… y la voz, la risa acechante, acercándose…  
Creyó desfallecer. Sentirse tan cansada que, por un instante, por su mente, pasó la idea de detenerse, de parar… de acabar con todo, fuera lo que fuera. Estaba tan cansada, tan dolorida, tan agotada… Aquella idea se instaló en su mente para no olvidarse. Cada vez era más fuerte. Dejarse vencer. Terminar…  
Aminoró su marcha.  
Ya no corría.  
Andaba, y cada vez más despacio.  
Se rendía.  
Esperaba que los demás le supiesen perdonar, pero es que no podía más. Era demasiado para ella.  
Un segundo antes de parar, supo que la voz que la había estado persiguiendo ya celebraba su victoria.  
"Perdóname. Soy débil, muy débil", pensó mientras sentía que su cuerpo se detenía, agachaba la cabeza, derrotada. Estaba cansaba, muy cansada.  
Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas… y escaparon, camino al suelo… aunque no llegaron nunca a él pues una mano les atrapó en mitad de su viaje. Aquella misma mano, después, acarició con dulzura su cara. En contra de lo que había pensado sobre él, aquel toque no era frío, ni helador. Era más bien dulce, consolador. No quería levantar la vista, ver el verdadero aspecto de aquel que más temía.  
Continuó con la cabeza gacha mientras sentía su presencia a su lado.  
La mano seguía posada detenida en su mejilla, algo dubitativa ahora, casi con temor.  
El silencio les rodeaba, en medio de aquel pasillo interminable.  
Una quietud extraña e inquietante.  
Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar: sabía que había luchado… y había perdido.  
Sintió que la oscuridad la envolvía…  
… y lo siguiente que supo era que alguien le susurraba en el oído, rodeándola protectoramente con los brazos.  
- Ya terminó todo, pequeña. Estás a salvo. Volvemos a casa…


	26. Futuros inciertos

Espero que os guste :)  
Y muchas gracias por leer :)

--------

**Capitulo 25 Futuros inciertos**

Mientras estaba sentada en la pared, apoyada en el suelo, escuchaba como retumbaban en su mente aquellas palabras una y otra vez. Se encontraba en el cuarto de baño, sola. A pesar de haberse prometido a sí misma guardar la calma, no perder los nervios, no derrumbarse… la realidad era completamente diferente. Estaba llorando. Desde que había entrado en esa pequeña habitación las barreras que se había autoimpuesto habían caído, revelándose al fin la verdadera cara que estaba escondiendo al resto del mundo, a aquella muchacha que estaba aterrada, muerta de miedo ante todo lo que iba a ocurrir. Temblaba ligeramente y, aunque se abrazaba el cuerpo en un vano intento por calmarse, no podía dejar de llorar. Y las palabras seguían retumbando en su cabeza. Una y otra vez.  
Había sido un instante… pero que había cambiado completa y absolutamente toda su existencia.  
Ella, que siempre había sido tan responsable, ahora se encontraba en la peor situación posible.  
Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, ni tan siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza… pero, ahí estaba, la realidad innegable, de la que no podía escapar. Tenía que hacer frente a las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque eso conllevara dejar atrás un futuro con el que había estado soñando toda la vida.  
Sí, era verdad que nunca había creído en las palabras de esa profesora, que nunca había creído en predicciones, en adivinaciones… pero todo lo que había dicho, todo lo que les había dicho a ambos… eran cosas que no podía saber… y más después de lo que había sucedido aquella noche. En ese instante, cuando escuchó esas palabras, ya sintió que nada volvería a ser igual… Y cuando se percató del verdadero significado que éstas tenían… el mundo se le vino abajo.  
Estaba en último curso de la escuela.  
Era demasiado joven…  
Demasiado joven para ser madre.  
Hermione se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, pero otras ocuparon enseguida su lugar.  
Todavía retomaba en su mente las palabras de Trelawney  
_"Tan jóvenes… ¿Quién iba a pensar que sucedería? Pero es lo que ocurre cuando se ama a una persona: uno se entrega a ella totalmente… y puede surgir algo más que no se espera…  
¿Quién iba a decir que acabarían juntos? Tan diferentes, tan distintos. Las cartas lo dijeron hace tiempo pero no fue hasta años después de que se conocieran por primera vez que se declararon sus sentimientos. Y son fuertes. Un amor sincero y puro. Un amor que rompe las barreras que la vida les pone en medio. Un amor que es fuerte y valiente. Nada temen si el otro está a su lado. Pero… aún les queda una gran prueba más. La última. La más terrible. Sólo confiando ciegamente en el otro conseguirán vencerla… y si no pueden, una Dama Blanca les esperara tras la frontera de la vida…"_  
Palabras.  
Palabras enigmáticas que luego habían dado paso a la voz normal de la profesora anunciándoles que aquel día iba a ser el último del trimestre, y que aquella tarde iba a celebrarse el funeral de Dumbledore.  
El último día de colegio de aquel trimestre… y quizás el último para ella, que no sabía si iba a volver o no… no después de todo lo que sucedía y sucedería.  
Se abrazó más fuerte, esperando que aquello fuera sólo un mal sueño… pero no lo era, y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.  
Su mente tampoco la quería dejar tranquila, y siguió recordando esas palabras una y otra vez, aquellas palabras que le anunciaban que toda su existencia ya no sería igual a partir de entonces.  
¿En qué momento había pensado que la vida era fácil?  
Enterró la cabeza entre sus manos. Allí, a unos metros de ella, se encontraban los demás, todavía hablando, felices de tener a Harry de vuelta. Ella también lo estaba. Inmensamente feliz… Por eso se había tenido que ir, alegando una excusa tonta, para no estropear tanta alegría con sus problemas. Para poder llorar y desahogarse sin delatarse. La verdad era que tenía miedo, mucho miedo del futuro…

-------

La música y la fiesta finalmente llegaban a su fin y los invitados se marchaban, no sin antes despedirse de sus anfitriones, de los dueños de la casa donde se había celebrado la boda y el banquete. Todo había salido perfecto y con ese sentimiento se iba todo el mundo.  
La mayoría de los comentarios eran del tipo:  
- Ha sido una fiesta realmente fantástica.  
- Todo ha sido muy bonito.  
O, también, abundaban muchos los dirigidos a la blanca, radiante y resplandeciente novia:  
- Dentro de unas pocas semanas nos veremos de nuevo, querida.  
Acompañados, casi la totalidad de las veces, de una ligera y amorosa caricia en el abultado vientre de ella. Sí, dentro de un par de meses, más o menos, se volverían a ver, pero esa vez ya serían dos más en la familia. Que rápido cambiaban las cosas.  
Tonks vio como la sala iba quedándose vacía, permaneciendo en ella sólo unas pocas personas, la mayoría las que vivían actualmente en la casa. Ella también, a partir de ese día y hasta que diese a luz se iba a quedar en la casa de los Weasley. Siempre venía bien tener a la madre cerca en esa última recta del embarazo y, ella que no tenía padres por la guerra, había encontrado en Molly la sustituta perfecta, una mujer que la trataba como exactamente como una hija, aunque no fuera de su sangre. No tenía ninguna duda, había tenido mucha suerte.  
Además… miró hacia los sillones, sonriente y feliz, todavía le quedaban parientes queridos a su lado. Allí estaba, sentado, descansando, Sirius. Junto a Remus. Casi siempre les había visto juntos en su juventud, bueno, a decir verdad, siempre iban cuatro juntos, después, por circunstancias de la vida, se había reducido el grupo a ellos dos solamente. Quizás por esos estaban tan unidos, porque las tragedias habían marcado sus vidas y se apoyaban mutuamente. Parecían estar hablando, comentando algo, pero en voz tan baja que ella no podía escuchar nada desde la posición en la que se encontraba.  
Así que, una vez dicho adiós al último invitado, se dirigió hacia ellos. Les iba a proponer que se quedaran a dormir allí, en la casa. No se lo había consultado a Molly, pero seguro que ella no tendría ningún reparo en dejarles. Siempre había sitio para uno, dos o más en esa casa.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Sirius. Aunque creamos que podemos estar a salvo, alguien le puede descubrir… y sabes que es mejor que no se sepa…no todavía…  
- Y entonces¿Qué propones? No hay otro sitio donde podemos estar — dijo el animago derrotado — Descartando la mansión Black y tu casa, no nos queda otro lugar donde ir…  
- ¿Por qué no os quedáis aquí? — interrumpió Tonks de repente. Según había escuchado y entendido de la última frase de la conversación, que era la que había escuchado al llegar, buscaban un sitio donde quedarse. Bien, la propuesta que iba a hacerles parecía ser una buena idea.  
Los dos hombres se intercambiaron una mirada rápida, llena de significado.  
- Lo siento Tonks. No podemos — fue Remus quien habló, pero podría haber sido perfectamente Sirius.  
- Nos hubiera gustado mucho quedarnos. De verdad — añadió éste, al ver su cara de desconcierto. Como se había sentado a su lado, le agarró las manos tiernamente — Es sólo que… No es seguro. No podemos decirte la razón.  
- Pero…  
- No es por ti, es por nosotros. Tenemos... asuntos que atender — dijo, haciendo una pausa para poder inventar algo, aunque no pudo hacer mucho… no así, cuando su prima le miraba con aquella cara de súplica a la que él pocas veces se podía resistir — Ya lo comprenderás en su momento — dijo al final, soltándole suavemente las manos — Ahora, creo que tengo que ir a despedir a los chicos. Me parece que los encontraré arriba, si mal no recuerdo donde están sus habitaciones — añadió, levantándose del sillón y desapareciendo por la puerta.  
- ¿Tan importante es lo que tenéis que hacer? — logró preguntar Tonks cuando ya no distinguió nada de su pariente. Remus, a su lado, también estaba con expresión algo preocupada y pensativa.  
- Si, es muy importante. De momento no podemos decir nada…  
- Pero acabáis de salir de un encierro de ¿seis meses¿No podéis descansar unas semanas?  
- Con este asunto… justamente no — murmuró Remus, después, ya con tono normal, añadió, intentando que sonase alegre — Pero no te preocupes, que vamos a estar bien. No es tan peligroso como crees. No vamos a enfrentarnos a nadie. Es… más bien una misión de protección…  
Cuando Tonks iba a preguntarle exactamente a quién iban a servir como escolta (no sé le ocurría ninguna persona, todos estaban a salvo, no había lucha alguna ahora¿no?), apareció de nuevo Sirius por las escaleras. Parecía bastante animado, como libre de alguna preocupación anterior.  
- Ya tenemos a dónde ir, de momento… - fue lo único que dijo como respuesta al llegar a su lado, después, se agachó y le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla a su querida prima — Nos vemos en unas semanas¿verdad pequeños? — añadió mirándola dulcemente y acariciándole ligeramente el vientre antes de salir al jardín.  
Tonks les vio marcharse a los dos. Extrañamente habían llegado en escobas, mejor dicho, Remus volando y Sirius en la moto. Le había parecido un poco raro puesto que en el vehículo podían caber dos personas. Bueno, seguramente sus razones tendrían, pensó antes de cerrar totalmente la puerta de entrada, para regresar a la casa y a su habitación.

- ¿Estás viviendo aquí?  
- Sí, ahora esta es mi casa — dijo la muchacha, mirando hacia la silueta recortada que se distinguía en el cielo. Bastante extraña y con algunas zonas que parecían luchar contra la gravedad, pero, al fin y al cabo, una casa, su hogar ahora. A su alrededor, la nieve había dejado de caer, dejando un espléndido y mágico manto blanco — No te preocupes, encontrarás la tuya muy pronto — añadió ella, rodeada todavía por sus brazos y tapada protectoramente con su capa negra. Sentía su temor, su miedo hacia el futuro… y le comprendía bastante bien: él era como ella, había tenido que dejar atrás el mundo donde siempre había vivido para sumergirse en lo desconocido. Quizás por eso le percibía tan cercano, tan vulnerable a pesar de la dureza que parecían desprender sus ojos grises. Le dio un cálido abrazo de apoyo antes de apartarse completamente de él para dirigirse a la casa.  
- ¿Nos volveremos a ver?  
- Más pronto de lo que te imaginas — dijo ella, volviéndose ligeramente, con una leve sonrisa triste en el rostro. Después, como si intentará ocultar algo, rápidamente giró la cabeza y se llevó una mano a los ojos — No va a ser fácil… pero si somos fuertes lograremos superarlo.  
- ¿El qué?  
Pero la pregunta quedó en el aire: ella ya estaba traspasando la puerta de la casa, lejos de donde se encontraba. Así pues, Draco, por primera vez en su vida, sintió el toque del amor, del amor a primera vista, de un sentimiento que nunca hasta entonces había conocido en su corazón, que nunca antes había sentido tan lleno, tan pleno… y si todavía le quedaba alguna duda de si había hecho lo correcto al abandonar los mortifagos y seguir su propio camino, ésta se desvaneció completamente. Sí, había elegido bien. Se sentía bien, se sentía feliz, completo. Lucharía por eso.  
Echó a andar, dejando atrás la casa. Sin rumbo, pero con la sensación de que, a partir de ahora, su corazón le guiaría en el camino. No tenía más que temer. Ella se lo había dicho: se volverían a ver muy pronto…

Otra despedida parecida se desarrollaba en una habitación de la casa, en aquel lugar donde había estado brillando la luz, lejos de la zona de la fiesta, durante la última hora.  
- No te preocupes, estaré bien. Además, ya no voy a estar solo, Sirius y Remus estarán conmigo — añadió Harry con una ligera sonrisa. Le parecía regresar al principio de las vacaciones de verano, cuando los tres iban a vivir juntos, después de terminar el curso escolar. Que pocos meses habían pasado de aquello y cuántas cosas habían sucedido…  
- Ya sabes a qué me refiero — murmuró Ginny, sosteniéndole las manos entre las suyas y mirándole suplicante a los ojos — No quiero volver a…  
- No lo harás — le interrumpió él, sabiendo a lo que se refería. …l tampoco quería volver a tenerla lejos, no ahora que había vuelto, que la podía abrazar, que podía estar a su lado sin tener que pensar en las consecuencias, sin tener que preocuparse en cuándo sería la siguiente vez que se podrían volver a ver… - Sólo serán unos días. Cuando encontremos un lugar donde instalarnos vendré a buscarte. Te lo prometo — dijo, acariciándole lentamente la palma de la mano, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, sin dejar de observar su rostro tan añorado - ¿Tienes todavía el espejo, verdad? — al ver que ella asentía, sonrió y, acercándose, le depositó un leve beso en los labios. Un carraspeo en la habitación hizo que se apartará rápidamente. Lo había olvidado, ambos lo habían olvidado: no estaban solos — Lo siento, Ron — se disculpó rápidamente, aunque no soltó las manos que agarraba entre las suyas. Ahora se encontraban los tres allí, después de que Hermione se hubiera marchado unos momentos antes.  
- Lo sé, lo sé — dijo el pelirrojo, con una divertida expresión en la cara — Pero ya sabes, todavía no me acostumbro a…  
- Mira quién fue a hablar — le interrumpió Ginny, en tono burlón — El que no se despega de su pareja desde hace días. Deja que los demás disfrutemos un poco — añadió sacándole ligeramente la lengua.  
- Lo capto. Voy a buscar a Hermione — se levantó de la cama — Vosotros dos, portaos bien — agregó mirándoles de forma cómplice y divertida — Y, Harry, no te olvides que Sirius te espera dentro de cinco minutos abajo, en la moto.  
- No, no lo he olvidado. Ah, y gracias Ron — le agradeció, viendo como salía del cuarto. Realmente, algo había sucedido en su ausencia, algo que había hecho madurar bastante a su amigo: ya no se mostraba tan infantil como a veces era antes, tan protector cuando él estaba con Ginny, que no les dejaba acercarse tanto como ahora. Le hubiera gustado preguntárselo a ella, por si sabía algo, pero con tan poco tiempo que disponían ahora, no era cuestión de malgastarlo en preguntas…  
Delicadamente le acarició la mejilla, sintiendo el suave tacto de su piel bajo sus dedos, hasta que llegó a esos labios que tanto había echado de menos. Nuevamente los dos se fundieron en un beso mágico e inolvidable, que los transportó a los confines del tiempo y del espacio…

Ginny había tenido razón: desde que habían vuelto de Hogwarts él y Hermione casi siempre se encontraban juntos. Bien era cierto que por las noches cada uno dormía en su respectiva habitación, separados, pero por el día, cualquier excusa era buena para estar a su lado. Después de lo que había sucedido en el primer trimestre, cuando a punto había estado de perderla por no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ahora no quería que volviera a suceder, no quería volver a tenerla lejos… y más tras lo que había ocurrido el día antes de que terminará el colegio y empezaran, antes de tiempo, las vacaciones de Navidad.  
El recuerdo de aquella noche le hizo sonrojar ligeramente, menos mal que no había nadie en el pasillo que le pudiera ver y preguntarle la razón. En esos instantes era cuando agradecía la casi ausencia de luz en el camino entre habitaciones. Sí, había sido una extraordinaria noche y momento, cuando fueron uno solamente… cuando tocaron los límites del cielo y de la eternidad, cuando el amor que ellos tenían dio un paso más… Se tuvo que detener un momento. Había sido todo tan mágico y tan hermoso, que todavía ahora le parecía un sueño… pero fue realidad, se dijo a sí mismo, con una sonrisa.  
Se acordó de lo que iba a hacer: buscar a Hermione. Tenía un extraño presentimiento, que no había hecho más que aumentar desde que la había visto abandonar la habitación.  
Al final la encontró. Se encontraba llorando quedamente en un cuarto de baño.  
No dijo nada: sólo entró, cerró de nuevo la puerta tras de sí y, agachándose a su lado, la abrazó fuertemente, rodeándola de forma protectora con los brazos, acunándola dulcemente en ellos, apoyando su rostro sobre aquel cabello castaño que había llegado a amar tanto…  
No necesitaban palabras para comprenderse…

- Ya verás como va a tardar en bajar. Por más que le hayas dado cinco minutos, serán unos cuantos más: el amor y los besos hacen perder la noción del tiempo — comentó divertido Remus, apoyado en un árbol y mirando hacia la silueta de una casa, que se recortaba en la noche  
- Lo sé — dijo despreocupado Sirius, sentado sobre la moto, limpiando ligeramente la nieve del suelo con un pie — Pero dejémosle disfrutar, hace tiempo que no está con Ginny. ¿No recuerdas cuándo nosotros teníamos su edad?  
- Oh, lo recuerdo muy bien. Tú siempre lograbas tener a las chicas a tus pies. Bueno, tú y James — añadió nostálgico.  
- Mientras, Peter y tú os quedabais sentados y sin salir a bailar. Nunca os atrevíais a enfrenaros a una chica… y las pocas veces que lo hacíais, siempre acabáis colorados de la timidez. Al contrario que nosotros dos, que nos atrevíamos con todo. Vaya diferencias — rió Sirius al recordar.  
- Fueron buenos tiempos.  
- Sí, eso es cierto. Los mejores. Los cuatro juntos, sin tener todavía las preocupaciones de la vida. Sin saber que era lo que iba a suceder en el futuro. Sin pensar en nada más que en divertirnos, bailar, disfrutar… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado de eso? — terminó tristemente.  
Remus iba a añadir algo más pero, de repente, vio aparecer algunas pisadas sobre la nieve. Pisadas que salían de la casa… y que se dirigían hacia donde ellos se encontraban esperando. Menos mal que algunos inventos de los gemelos eran bastante útiles, sobretodo en cuestión de camuflaje como ahora.  
- Parece que la despedida no ha durado mucho— comentó sorprendido, agachándose a recoger la escoba del suelo… en ese instante, observó algo en la lejanía: una figura vestida de negro que se alejaba de la casa — Sirius, creo que tenemos problemas — murmuró al levantarse, sin quitar la vista de encima de aquella figura oscura…

Regresaba a casa, a su hogar ahora. Desde que había traspasado esa puerta días atrás, una cálida sensación la había embargado, una sensación de protección, de amor, de aceptación. Nunca, hasta entonces, había conocido a más personas. Siempre había estado a solas con su madre… hasta que apareció Harry. Desde entonces habían estado los tres, nadie más, en el bosque, en aquella tierra tan extraña e intrigante. Por más que se esforzara en recordar ningún otro rostro aparecía en su mente. Sólo ellos tres. Y ahora estaba rodeada de personas que la querían, que la aceptaban…  
Sianna se abrazó a sí misma, complacida y feliz, mientras caminaba hacia el refugio seguro de la habitación que le habían asignado. Era verdad que, entonces, cuando estaba en el, bosque, la vida era más sencilla y menos complicada, pero ahora, era cuando sentía que estaba realmente viva, que no necesitaba crecer rápidamente para aprender, que sólo tenía que disfrutar cada momento y cada instante sin apresurarse. Sonrió ligeramente, recordando la caída de la nieve, aquel brazo rodeándole protectoramente, aquellos ojos grises que escondían tantos misterios y tanto dolor…  
Sí, pronto se verían de nuevo. Muy pronto. Más pronto de lo que podía imaginar. En esos instantes, agradecía bastante tener aquel don, de ver retazos de futuro, de saber que aquella no sería la última vez que estarían juntos… y solos… aunque… la sonrisa desapareció poco a poco de su rostro. ¿Por qué el mal siempre estaba sobre él¿Por qué no podría dejarle tranquilo, que disfrutara un poco de su juventud, en vez de luchar siempre? También había visto aquello y, aunque no podía decirle nada, no sabía como decírselo, no quería romper el mágico momento con aquellas preocupaciones, sí que le había dado un pequeño consejo. Esperaba que él lo recordadse en el futuro… antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

- Ha sido todo maravilloso… pero lo más perfecto has sido tú — le dijo alguien en el oído, con un suave susurro que parecía casi el ronroneo de un gato. Aquella misma persona, a la vez, la rodeó por detrás, amorosamente.  
- ¿Eso crees? A veces me he sentido bastante… enorme y algo torpe — le contestó riendo Tonks, poniendo sus manos sobre las de él, justo por encima de su abultado vientre. Ambos, ya convertidos en marido y mujer, sintieron a la vez una patada de uno de los niños, que pronto estarían con ellos — No han estado quietos ni un segundo. Parece que también querían estar en el baile. Son agotadores — rió.  
- No será para tanto.  
- No dirías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar — dijo, dándose la vuelta, y apoyándose en su pecho, abrazada a él — Pero ya falta poco… ¿Qué harás entonces? — se atrevió a preguntarle, alzando los ojos preocupada y mirándole directamente. Desde hacía meses él llevaba una doble vida, siendo espía en el bando del mal, yendo y viniendo, siempre con el riesgo de ser descubierto.  
- Encontraré una solución, no te preocupes — le contestó, rozándole amorosamente la mejilla — Cuando nazcan los niños quiero estar a vuestro lado, siempre. De alguna manera lograré…  
- Será peligroso. Te podrían descubrir y… - Tonks no quiso terminar la frase, aunque los dos sabían a que se referían: el castigo por espiar a los mortifagos siempre era el mismo, la muerte.  
- No temas. Hay una persona que lo ha conseguido. Yo también lo haré — añadió, refiriéndose al profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, aunque, él lo sabía: a punto había estado de no conseguirlo, a punto había estado de morir meses atrás por su traición. Pero, bueno, no había porqué preocuparle. Lo conseguiría. Quería estar con su familia. Quería dejar de arriesgar su vida cada noche, cada día que pasaba en las cuevas y dominios del mal.  
- ¿Me lo prometes?  
- Te lo prometo. Además, ya estamos juntos para siempre¿no? — agregó con una media sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba la alianza que ella llevaba en la mano, idéntica a la que él poseía, y que ambos habían obtenido esa misma tarde.  
- Sí, para siempre — dijo Tonks, enterrándose todavía más en su pecho. ¿Quién había imaginado que toda aquella historia terminaría de esa manera¿Qué, de llevarse tan mal al principio, cuando les habían asignado en el mismo grupo de la Orden del Fénix, de casi estar peleando todos los días, hubieran acabado así, casados, profundamente enamorados? Las vueltas que daba la vida.  
- Tengo que irme — la voz sonó llena de amargura y tristeza, al cabo de unos minutos.  
- ¿Ya¿Tan pronto? — a su pesar, sabía que era lo que había que hacer, así que, con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos, se apartó ligeramente de su cómodo lugar — Pero regresa pronto. Lo harás¿verdad? — logró articular entre ligeros sollozos.  
- No te preocupes, lo haré — le dijo, pasándole delicadamente los dedos sobre las mejillas, intentando limpiarlas totalmente, sin poder. Al cabo de unos instantes, agachó ligeramente la cabeza, para depositarle un beso en los labios, que le supo a tristeza y a desolación — Te lo prometo: será la última vez que me vaya. Confía en mí. Regresaré.  
- Lo sé — intentó calmarse pero no podía — Cuídate y regresa pronto — ahora fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa para el beso, un beso que le sabía a despedida. ¿Cuándo sería la siguiente vez que se volviesen a ver? Tenía un mal presentimiento. Desechó aquel funesto pensamiento rápidamente. No, él volvería pronto, se lo había prometido. Además, sintió una nueva patada dentro de ella, tenía que volver para cuando nacieran los gemelos… y para ello quedaban pocos meses. Esbozó una sonrisa triste. Al menos, no era mucho tiempo.  
Vio como desaparecía rápidamente por la ventana, convertido en gato. Derrotada, tremendamente cansada del día, de la celebración, pero aún más, de aquella despedida, se tumbó en la cama. Todavía seguía con el vestido de novia, con aquella radiante ropa blanca… pero no le importó. Quería que el sueño le alcanzase rápidamente, que la nada le invadiese… para no pensar, para no seguir llorando.  
Morfeo fue bondadoso con ella al llegar a su lado rápidamente.

No quería mirar atrás porque sabía que, si lo hacía, sus ojos se llenarían de lágrimas. Aquella tarde le había parecido tan larga, tan llena… y ahora el futuro se mostraba tan oscuro, tan incierto. Un ligero viento soplaba a su alrededor, haciendo que la capa que llevaba ondeara, que la capucha oscura que se había puesto por encima, le cubriese de vez en cuando casi la totalidad del rostro.  
¿A dónde ir¿Qué hacer?  
Había ido allí, a esa casa, por una razón, aunque después las cosas cambiases y se tornasen diferentes, tomasen un rumbo que él no había previsto. Pero no se arrepentía de nada de lo sucedido. Es más, si por él hubiese sido, se hubiera quedado toda la noche allí… pero no hay sitio para mí, no en esa casa… y en ningún lugar, pensó amargamente, sintiendo el gran y fatal peso de quien había sido, de su nombre, de su pasado, de las acciones que había hecho sin preguntarse las consecuencias. Si aquel primer día de curso, de escuela, no hubiera sido así, si hubiera dejado a un lado su orgullo, todo lo que le habían enseñado… si no hubiera sido un calco exacto de su padre, si no hubiera hecho todo lo que le habían enseñado a hacer… entonces las cosas hubieran sido bastante diferente. Pero, se dijo, ya no había marcha atrás, ya no podía arreglar lo hecho. No podía cambiar sus acciones pasadas. Tenía que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos.  
Siguió caminando y caminando, alejándose de la casa, sintiendo que la oscura capa ondeaba tras su espalda. Todavía la seguía teniendo, aunque para él ya no poseía el significado que tenía… ahora era sólo una capa, una ropa de abrigo. Nada más que una tela oscura, no un símbolo.  
Abstraído como estaba no se dio cuenta de que una gran sombra negra se abalanzaba sobre él, sin darle opción a defenderse o escapar. Cayó al suelo, indefenso, atrapado entre las garras de aquel enorme ser que le miraba con ira asesina centelleando furiosamente en sus ojos…

- ¿Dónde está Sirius? — preguntó Harry, descubriéndose, nada más llegar al sitio convenido y encontrarse con la sola presencia de Remus y la moto a un lado, sin nadie. Si conocía bastante a su padrino nunca la dejaría sola sin ningún motivo importante. Estaba sucediendo algo. Miró interrogante al otro miembro vivo de los Merodeadores.  
- No te preocupes. Sólo ha ido a dar una vuelta — le contestó éste, en un tono de voz que intentaba parecer despreocupado, aunque no logró enmascarar la inquietud que sentía en su interior. Aunque, en realidad, si que había dicho la verdad: Sirius se había ido a dar una vuelta… para atrapar a ese mortífago que habían visto rondando por las cercanías.  
- Remus…  
- Te he dicho que no te preocupes. Volverá de un momento a otro… - el ruido de una rama rompiéndose le hizo dar la vuelta rápidamente, varita en mano… para encontrarse mirando a un gato que bien podía pasar por callejero y corriente, aunque había algo diferente en su mirada… — Ah, eres tú — dijo, guardando la varita — ¿No sabes que no está bien asustar así a las personas? Por poco te lanzo un hechizo paralizador — siguió diciendo, más calmadamente.  
- ¿Quién es? — preguntó Harry, desconcertado. Por el tono en el que hablaba Remus sabía que era un animago, un mago que se convertía en animal, en este caso, en un gato, pero ¿de quién se trataba? No conocía a nadie con esa cualidad… excepto a la profesora McGonagall, pero ella no tenía aquella forma cuando se transformaba en gato. Por unos instantes se quedó paralizado: esa persona, fuera quien fuera, había descubierto su vuelta, y eso que había hecho todo lo posible para esconderse de miradas indiscretas.  
Remus le puso una mano en el hombro, tranquilizándole, como si le hubiera leído la mente y sus inquietudes.  
- Es alguien que conoces. Además, desde hace tiempo. Y has estado recientemente en su fiesta — Harry pensó, pero no se le ocurría nadie con esas características… no en ese instante — Vamos, baja de ahí. Quiero hablar contigo — ahora se dirigía hacia el gato que, inmediatamente, dio un salto desde el árbol y aterrizó en el suelo, transformándose de inmediato en un joven unos pocos años mayor que él. Harry le reconoció enseguida al verle. Sí, era él, un miembro de la Orden del Fénix… y reciente marido de Tonks.  
- No sabía que eras animago, John — le saludó inmediatamente, con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro. Desde que le había conocido el año anterior, al contrario que Sirius, le había caído bastante bien y simpatizaba mucho con él.  
- Y yo no sabía que habías regresado de los muertos, Harry — le dijo éste, estrechándole contento la mano, bastante sorprendido pero también muy alegre al verle — Parece que es algo habitual en ti eso de escapar de la maldición asesina — añadió, mirándole ligeramente la cicatriz - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió esta vez? — preguntó intrigado.  
- Lo siento, ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones — les cortó Remus, al ver como una figura caminaba hacia ellos, una persona que transportaba algo casi tan grande como él — Tenemos un serio problema.  
En ese momento llegó Sirius a su altura y deposito, sin mucha delicadeza, el bulto que había llevado sobre los hombros: una gran capa negra le cubría casi totalmente, ocultándole los rasgos.  
- Estaba husmeando por ahí. Creo que una temporada en Azkaban le va a venir bien — dijo, pero Harry creyó sentir en su voz una nota de amargura, como si hubiera reconocido a ese mortífago y le doliese hacer lo que iba a hacer… Sin saber porqué, se agachó y apartó ligeramente la capucha, dejando a la vista una pequeña parte de su cabeza. Inmediatamente supo quién era sin tener que destapar más. Sólo conocía a alguien con ese tono de pelo, tan claro, tan rubio. Draco Malfoy… su declarado enemigo en la escuela. Ahora estaba a su merced, indefenso, inconsciente. Que diferente de aquel muchacho que conocía. Por unos momentos tuvo una ligera compasión de él… pero todo lo que había sufrido, habían sufrido, en Hogwarts por su culpa hizo que ese sentimiento se escondiera rápidamente.  
- Sé quien es — dijo agachado a su lado John, sin saber que todos allí también le conocían y bastante bien… pero las siguientes palabras que pronunció hizo que los otros tres se quedasen completamente asombrados — Es el muchacho que me ha estado pasando información en la guarida de los mortifagos. Un renegado. Un espía, como yo.

----------

Ya se estaba recuperando completamente. A pesar de que seguía dormida, sabía que aquel sueño no se encontraba plagado de pesadillas, de sombras, de temores, Ahora ya era un descanso normal, libre de todo aquello que le había embargado unas horas antes. Al fin todo había acabado, por fortuna.  
Severus se sentó pesadamente sobre una de las sillas de la habitación. Estaba agotado, tanto física como psíquicamente. Pero no quería dormir. Sólo quería ver la respiración tranquila de su querida hija, su descanso reparador. Ya dormiría más tarde. Había estado tantos meses lejos de ella que quería, simplemente, observarla. Saber que todo eso no había sido un sueño. Que ya estaba de vuelta, que ya estaba libre. El recuerdo de todos aquellos meses agotadores y encerrado, desprovisto de libertad, le hacía valorar ahora mucho más la vida y lo que tenía en cada momento. Había que saborear cada instante, cada día como si fuera único… No supo en que momento exacto se quedó dormido, de puro agotamiento…  
El ruido de la puerta le despertó.  
Mascullando algunas maldiciones en voz muy baja, se dirigió a abrir. Fuera quien fuera se encontraría delante a un hombre enfadado e irritado: nadie tenía derecho a molestar a aquellas horas de la noche.  
Lo que vio al otro lado de la puerta le dejó desconcertado y completamente desarmado. No había creído que les volvería a ver tan pronto, sólo unos días después de que se hubiesen separado en Hogwarts, después de haber escapado de su prisión… aunque no fue eso lo que chocó más, ni tan siquiera el muchacho que les acompañaba (por Merlín¿es que ese crío no moría nunca?)… lo que más le desconcertó fue la figura que Sirius llevaba atravesada en los hombros, una figura que portaba una capa negra, un mortífago. Por un momento pensó en cerrarles la puerta, en no dejarles pasar. Ya había tenido suficientes tratos con los servidores del mal, no quería involucrarse de nuevo con ellos… pero en el último segundo cambió de opinión al ver asomar entre los pliegues de la capa negra unos mechones de pelo que contrastaban totalmente con la ropa que llevaba. Rubios. Sólo conocía a dos personas de los mortifagos que poseían aquel mismo tono de pelo… y seguro que una de ellas no se hubiera dejado atrapar tan fácilmente… respecto a la otra...  
Dejó la puerta abierta para que pasaran.  
- ¿Dónde lo puedo dejar? — fue lo primero que dijo Sirius nada más entrar — Aunque no lo parezca, pesa bastante — añadió, dando un rápido vistazo al lugar. Nunca había imaginado que el hombre podía vivir en una casa como aquella, tan austera, pero a la vez, con un ligero toque de familiaridad  
- En el sofá está bien — le contestó Severus, acercándose a ellos - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? — le preguntó inmediatamente, al ver el rastro de sangre que había ido dejando a su paso… y la gran herida en uno de los brazos de Draco. No había duda de porque seguía inconsciente… y muy pálido.  
- Esto…  
- Creímos que era una amenaza — contestó rápidamente Remus, sin dar tiempo a Sirius de decir nada — Le vimos merodear y…  
- No me digas más: hubo alguien que actuó sin pensar — dijo Severus, dirigiendo directamente una mirada dura y llena de acusación a la persona que había transportado al muchacho. Después, cambiando de persona, se dirigió a Remus — Es bastante grave. No sé si voy a poder hacer algo…  
Harry estaba siguiendo atónito la conversación, sentado en una de las sillas de la habitación. Era la primera vez que veía a su profesor de pociones tan preocupado por alguien… y a su padrino hablándole sin pelearse, aceptando sin rechistar la culpa. Entonces recordó que habían pasado, los tres, varios meses juntos, encerrados y sin poder escapar… hasta que…  
- ¿Y si utilizamos lágrimas de fénix? — dijo, rememorando la herida que él mismo había tenido en su segundo año en Hogwarts, cuando se enfrentó con el basilisco y éste le había herido en un brazo grave y mortalmente. No sabía por qué no se le había ocurrido antes. Esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde…  
- Parece que, por una vez, esa cabeza tiene una buena idea — comentó Severus Snape, con el mismo tono desdeñoso con el que se dirigía a él en clase, cuando estaban en el colegio, cuando todavía eran alumno y profesor — Pero sí, creo que podría valer. Remus — se dirigió hacia el hombre.  
- Todavía no sé como llamar a Fawkes — se disculpó éste. Desde que habían dejado el colegio, no había vuelto a ver al fénix, a pesar de que ahora él era el máximo responsable de la Orden.  
- Piensa en él. Pídele que venga hasta aquí.  
- No creo que sea tan fácil, Sirius — dijo, aunque, por intentarlo no pasaba nada. Cerró los ojos, formando la imagen del pájaro, tal y como le había visto a su llegada a la casa, tan radiante, tan resplandeciente, tan lleno de poder… Al abrirlo, allí estaba: una ráfaga de fuego vivo entrando por la ventana. Sonrió. Todos esbozaron una ligera sonrisa al escuchar el suave y sencillo canto que acompañaba al ave.  
- Lo has conseguido — le felicitó Sirius — Sabía que lo podías hacer.  
Después de dar una vuelta rápida por toda la habitación, el fénix se fue a posar sobre el brazo herido del joven que estaba tumbado, inconsciente, en la cama. Tal y como había sucedido varios años antes, las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos hicieron curarse y cerrarse rápidamente la herida. El ritmo de la respiración de Draco se fue tranquilizando poco a poco, hasta que se sumergió en un profundo y reparador sueño, recuperando el color de su rostro.  
- Y bien, ahora que todo está bien¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido exactamente? — no se dirigió a nadie en particular pero los dos hombres supieron que no les dejaría irse de la casa sin antes averiguar la causa de todo aquello… y, sobre todo, como era que una persona que se consideraba muerta estaba allí (aunque, bueno, parecía que las reglas sobre la vida y la muerte no iban demasiado con él, pensó Severus Snape exasperante, mirando de reojo hacia Harry)

Le parecía oír murmullos en la lejanía. Voces. Personas que hablaban. Aunque todavía no podía entender mucho de lo que decían, era más bien un murmullo constante, sin sentido. Intentó recordar donde estaba pero lo último que recordaba era estar andando, alejándose de una casa, caminando sobre la nieve. Era de noche… Una sombra. Sí. Ahora recordaba. Había una sombra. Una gran y amenazadora figura que se abalanzaba sobre él, que cerraba su implacable mandíbula sobre su brazo y luego… luego… luego la nada. La inconsciencia.  
Draco gimió en sueños al recordar, alzando su brazo tal y como había hecho entonces… pero no sintió dolor. No había dolor, sólo un leve recuerdo de éste. Era como… como si ya estuviese curado, aunque no podía ser. Una herida tan grave no se podía curar en unos minutos….  
Y los murmullos y las voces seguían sonando en la lejanía, aunque ahora un poco más cerca de él… cada vez más cerca… más cerca… como si estuviera en la misma habitación que ellas… Logró distinguir una voz en particular. Le resultaba conocida, muy conocida. Era… era… Se incorporó de repente en el sofá, sorprendiendo a las personas que se encontraban también allí. Sí, no había duda, esa voz era de…  
Sus ojos todavía no acertaban a enfocar los rasgos de los hombres que le miraban a pocos metros de él, aunque ya sabía quien era uno de ellos. No tenía ninguna duda. Habría reconocido esa voz en cualquier parte, incluso desde detrás de una máscara…  
- Acuéstate y descansa, Draco — le dijo el dueño de esa voz, en tono claramente autoritario… aunque creyó distinguir en ella un deje de preocupación.  
De acuerdo, Severus, pensó al volver a tumbarse. Al fin le había encontrado, había llegado al lugar donde pensaba ir desde que abandonase a los mortifagos, a un lugar donde se podía sentir seguro, protegido. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? No tenía ni idea, pero ahora esas preguntas no le preocupaban mucho. Ya habría tiempo luego para contestarlas.  
Antes de cerrar los ojos completamente, siguiendo la orden del profesor de Hogwarts, de su jefe de casa, creyó distinguir, no muy lejos de él, la silueta de otra persona dormida en otro de los sillones del salón. Movió la cabeza ligeramente. No, no podía ser él. Según había oído estaba muerto. Voldemort le había asesinado en el verano. A él y a Dumbledore. Imaginaciones de mi mente, se dijo Draco antes de caer en los brazos del sueño…

------

- ¿Crees que es verdad?  
- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? — le contestó Sirius desde delante de la moto. Se encontraban volando sobre el cielo de Inglaterra, sobre los primeros rayos del sol del día — Además, la vida me ha enseñado a que las cosas, muchas veces, no son lo que parecen…  
- Pero Malfoy…  
- Se ha dado cuenta tarde… pero es mejor tarde que nunca. Muy pocos son capaces de tomar esas decisiones drásticas sobre su vida — al ver que su acompañante no decía nada, prosiguió — Muy pocos son los verdaderamente fuertes y valientes para romper los lazos familiares y querer forjar su destino. Te acuerdas de la mansión Black¿verdad? Viste el árbol genealógico… y oíste a mi "madre"  
- Si — recordó Harry, recordando aquella visita, sus primeros contactos con la Orden del Fénix, más de dos años atrás.  
- Pues bien — siguió Sirius — los Malfoy son todavía más estrictos y controladores. Puedo imaginarme las presiones que ha tenido durante toda su vida. Y más siendo hijo único, el heredero del imperio. Tomar la decisión de dejar todo ese poder atrás requiere de una gran fuerza de voluntad y fortaleza. Dale una oportunidad — añadió, recordando su propia experiencia, como había descubierto en su antiguo rival, en Severus Snape, una persona completamente diferente de la que él creía que era… Haber visto la delicadeza con la que devolvía a la cama a su hija (que entró medio dormida en el salón, despertada al escuchar voces…), verle cogerla en brazos, dejarla en la cama, volver y lanzar seguidamente un hechizo de insonorización…. había sido la gota que colmara el vaso, demostrándole que la imagen que tenía de aquella persona en nada correspondía con la que era realmente.  
- Lo intentaré — asintió medio receloso todavía Harry. Al menos, cuando él se había levantado, Draco todavía seguía durmiendo, así que no habían cruzado ni una palabra en todo el tiempo que habían permanecido juntos en la casa. Al menos si que había podido saludar a Liz, ya que cuando entró en la cocina para comer algo de desayuno allí se encontraba. Entonces si que era verdad lo que le habían dicho: que era la hija de Snape. Ni en sus más locos sueños se lo habría podido imaginar. Puede que hubiera sido por ese motivo por el que lo veía diferente, aunque aún con aquel humor que le caracterizaba en Hogwarts… Pensar en el colegio le hizo darse cuenta de que, ese año, le hubiera tocado ir a séptimo, al último curso… cosa que no haría… entonces… ¿Qué sería de su futuro? Se contestó rápidamente: primero tenía que vencer a Voldemort, después ya vería lo que haría… si es que después tenía un futuro, que esperaba que así fuera.  
Unos instantes después de pensar en eso distinguió una urbanización de pequeñas casitas. Desde arriba parecían todas exactamente iguales: los mismos tejados, los mismos jardines, el mismo color de pared… él sólo recordaba haber visto el lugar desde el suelo, pero no había duda, estaban en el mismo lugar.  
- Ya hemos llegado — anunció, e inmediatamente, sintió como la moto empezaba a descender a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose a una arboleda cercana, no muy lejos de las casas…  
- Hay que guardar las apariencias — le dijo Sirius, disculpándose mientras se limpiaba las hojas de la mangas de la chaqueta y del pelo, cosa que estaba haciendo él también — Según me has dicho son todos muggles, así que ver a una moto volando no creo que les guste — añadió divertido — Aunque, es cierto que hace diecisiete años ya casi salió en sus noticias. No veas lo que le costó al Ministerio de Magia ocultar esa información. Hagrid no fue muy bueno ocultándose — recordó tristemente aquella noche, en la que todo había empezado… y todavía no había acabado.  
Cuando ya estuvieron limpios completamente se volvieron a montar en la moto: Sirius delante, Harry detrás. Remus se había quedado finalmente en casa de Severus. Ahora que tenían información de primera mano sobre Voldemort tenían que aprovechar la ocasión. John, igualmente, había regresado a las cuevas: tenía que continuar su tapadera, y ahora con más cuidado y cautela, después de que su principal informador estaba fuera de combate.  
- Repíteme de nuevo¿Qué le pusiste en la nota? — dijo Sirius, deslizando la moto sobre el suelo, bastante más despacio de cómo la había llevado antes.  
- Que volvería pronto. Que no se preocupase. Y gracias por todo lo que había hecho por mí — como el resto de veces que su padrino le había preguntado, se abstuvo de decir una parte: que iría acompañado de una persona de su pasado, aunque, bien era cierto, que aquella parte de la conversación con la mujer tampoco se la había contado a Sirius. El destino, a veces, creaba extrañas coincidencias. Sonrió internamente. Iba a darles una gran sorpresa a los dos.

------

El sol entraba por la ventana, iluminando la estancia con la suave luz de la mañana. Aquí y allá se veían cajas a medio deshacer, y otras muchas que no estaban siquiera abiertas. Y, en medio de todo eso, la culpable: una mujer que se encontraba sentada, pensando por donde empezar a poner las cosas. Era el inconveniente de las mudanzas, que siempre había muchas cosas que hacer cuando uno se cambiaba de casa. Y eso que no era la primera vez que se trasladaba de ciudad… pero si la primera que tenía su propia casa, su propio hogar. Además, regresaba a su país de nacimiento para quedarse, después de tantos años lejos. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor y se sintió agotada antes incluso de empezar. Había tantas cosas por hacer…  
De repente su mirada se fijó en un lugar concreto de la habitación, en un objeto que no era suyo, que no le pertenecía… y recordó a aquel chico que había recogido un par de días atrás, en medio de la calle. Que extraño que se hubiera ido así, dejando las cosas atrás, tan sólo una nota diciendo que regresaría, aunque… no todo se había dejado atrás, tampoco estaba la escoba que llevaba, según recordaba ella. Movió ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro. Tonterías, no era posible lo que se le estaba ocurriendo. No existía la magia. No era posible que las escobas volasen. Pero ahí estaba todavía ese misterio. Bueno, lo desentrañaría cuando el muchacho volviese a recoger su baúl, que seguramente fuera pronto, según lo que había escrito en el papel.  
Lo único raro, pensó, era aquella última frase que él había puesto. ¿Alguien de su pasado¿Quién podía ser? Además, era la primera vez que veía a ese chico… y existían millones de personas en Inglaterra, así que era improbable, casi imposible, que conociera a alguien con esas características. Las casualidades no existían. Pero… ¿y si lo hacían? A su mente llegó, sin avisar, aquella imagen que, muchas veces, consideraba un sueño. Allí estaba ella, en medio de la calle… y a su lado, pasando corriendo, un joven de su edad, como si estuviera huyendo. Sus ojos se cruzaron durante un instante… que le pareció una eternidad. Después, el vacío, la nada. Ya no recordaba más: se había despertado en su habitación, un poco mareada.  
Eso, si es que había sucedido. Había sido mucho tiempo atrás, tanto que a veces pensaba que no había ocurrido, que había sido su imaginación, y más cuando, al día siguiente, en los periódicos no apareció nada de eso, nada de una persecución en plena calle. Que ilusa. No volvería a ver a esa persona. Aunque… ¿por qué había pensado precisamente en ese recuerdo, en esa persona ahora? Llevaba bastante tiempo sin recordar aquello… hasta que recogió a ese chico llamado Harry por la calle. …l se lo había hecho recordar, en aquella charla que tuvieron por la tarde… y ahora de nuevo. Dos veces en muy poco tiempo. Extraño.  
Escuchó el timbre.  
No esperaba visitas: todavía no había nadie que supiera su nueva dirección. Nadie excepto…  
Al abrir la puerta, Sarah se encontró de frente con unos ojos que nunca, jamás, había pensado que volvería a ver en toda vida…


	27. De conversaciones, consecuencias I

**Hola y grandes saludos a todos y todas.  
****Espero que os sigáis acordando de mí… aunque si no es así, no os culpo. Demasiados días, demasiadas semanas, demasiados meses… en definitiva, demasiado tiempo para que la memoria alcance a recordar. Lo siento, lo siento, es todo cuánto puedo decir.  
****Podría poner como excusa que han ocurrido muchas cosas a mi alrededor (buenas, malas, muy buenas, regulares, etc, etc) pero eso no bastaría para disculparme por teneros en "pausa" durante tanto tiempo. Si es que… cuando quería continuar con esta historia no tenía tiempo, cuando tenía tiempo tenía que hacer cosas más urgentes, y cuando había acabado de esas… ya tenía unas nuevas para hacer… así que hasta hace nada que no he podido decir "sí, ya puedo continuar con esa historia/fic que tengo en la mente desde hace años" Y no os podéis imaginar lo duro que es, porque tienes todos los datos, la historia continua y continua y continua, haciéndose cada vez más grande pero tú no tienes tiempo para ponerte enfrente de un mísero papel (ya ni hablo del ordenador), que cuando puedes… ves que hay otras cosas más urgentes, cosas importantes con fecha de entrega que no puedes eludir de ninguna forma, etc, etc… Muy duro. Pero, bueno, como se dice, al final las tormentas se suelen apaciguar y he logrado encontrar un rinconcito de paz para poder continuar y terminar este capitulo que empezó a escribirse hace milenios y que termine, y nunca mejor dicho, hoy. Espero que cumpla las expectativas… y si todavía os acordáis de mí y de la historia, muchísimo mejor.  
****Ah, y antes de empezar a leer, un aviso: no voy a poner spoiler del séptimo libro, es más, la trama de los libros ya se separó bastante desde el principio de esta historia (y, para los que han leído la anterior, mi versión del sexto, verán que allí también hay cosas distintas a lo que al final fue)  
****Y creo que no me olvido de nada más, sólo desearos que os guste este nuevo capítulo, que os entusiasme… y espero poder tener el siguiente en un espacio de tiempo más corto XD (no tantos meses ni semanas, eso espero)  
****Muchas gracias por aguantarme hasta aquí y, ahora sí, ya podéis pasar a leer.**

**Pd1: Si alguien no entiende algo, o se pierde, o no sabe de qué se habla en el capitulo, sin problema me lo puede preguntar que se lo respondo en cuánto pueda… mi auto-castigo por "faltar" tanto tiempo.  
****Pd2: Debo muuchos mails… paciencia, paciencia, ya esta semana me voy a poner con ellos, no os preocupéis.**

**Besos miles**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo 26 De conversaciones, consecuencias y descubrimientos (I) **

Ya llevaba una semana allí y sentía una extraña sensación crecer cada día más en su interior. Era la sensación de pertenecer a un lugar, de sentirse seguro, a salvo, protegido, lejos de todo mal… era estar en un hogar, era formar parte de una familia, atípica, eso sí, pero familia en cualquier caso.  
Sonrió ligeramente mientras miraba hacia el techo, tumbado en la cama, con las manos tras la cabeza. Nunca antes se había sentido de aquella manera… y le gustaba, vaya que si le gustaba. Le encantaba formar parte de eso. Estar ahí. Estar así…  
Cerró los ojos y, por un momento, imaginó que su vida anterior no había existido nunca, que todo aquello que estaba sucediendo ahora había sucedido siempre. Que siempre estuvo con ellos, que ellos eran su familia, que siempre lo habían sido... y que lo demás no importaba. Poco a poco sus temores del pasado se difuminaron, perdido como estaba en sus ensoñaciones, deseando que el sueño se convirtiera en realidad y la realidad fuera, tan sólo, un mal recuerdo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad verdadera apareció poco a poco en su rostro.

Cerca de él, en la habitación contigua, un hombre se paseaba arriba y abajo, rodeado de libros apilados en el suelo. Llevaba uno abierto entre las manos aunque hacía bastante rato que no le echaba un vistazo. A veces murmuraba algo para sí mismo, a la vez que daba un rápido vistazo a la puerta que tenía enfrente y que daba acceso a un dormitorio, el mismo en el que se encontraba el muchacho dormido.  
- ¿Estás preocupado por algo? – le preguntó la otra persona que estaba con él. A diferencia del hombre, se encontraba sentada en el sillón que había en la estancia, con sus piernas recogidas bajo su cuerpo.  
- Algo es muy poco – respondió casi a regañadientes, sabiendo que si mentía ella lo sabría. No sabía cómo lo hacía pero siempre detectaba si estaba mintiendo o diciendo la verdad. Una vez que le preguntó sobre ello la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que tenía que ver con sus ojos. "Los ojos son el espejo del alma y la tuya la puedo ver muy bien" le había dicho, sonriendo como siempre, con aquel brillo en sus propios ojos, tan iguales a los de él y tan distintos a la vez por la sinceridad y ternura que emanaban – Ahora que ha pasado esto las cosas van a ir más rápido – no tuvo que decir a lo que se refería, ambos lo sabían muy bien… y que tenía que ver con el muchacho que se encontraba dormido al otro lado de la puerta también.  
- ¿Por qué es todo tan complicado?  
- Así es la vida – el hombre se sentó a su lado en el sillón y, pasándole cariñosamente la mano por encima del hombro, la atrajo hacia su pecho protectoramente – Y más siendo quienes somos, él y yo. Nunca estaremos a salvo hasta que Voldemort desaparezca del todo – lentamente Severus Snape depositó un beso en la frente de su hija. En aquel instante sintió como toda la preocupación y el cansancio acumulado desaparecía de su cuerpo. No había nada más reconfortante que sentirse querido y amado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una mañana como otra cualquiera en su habitación. Mejor dicho, bastante mejor que cualquier otra puesto que todo el mundo parecía haberse olvidado de él y podía, así, disfrutar de un momento de soledad. O, al menos lo pudo disfrutar durante unos diez minutos hasta que sus hermanos decidieron irrumpir sin avisar en el lugar.  
- ¿Qué le has hecho? – dijo de repente George, sentándose en la cama junto a él. Ron se incorporó frotándose los ojos mientras veía que el otro gemelo cogía una silla y se ponía también frente a él.  
- ¿A quién?  
- ¿A quién va a ser? – le preguntó Fred pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de su hermano supo que éste no tenía ni remota idea de a quién se referían – A Hermione, por supuesto – concluyó.  
- Está extraña. Ambos lo estáis. Aunque en tu caso eso es normal – por este comentario George se ganó un ligero golpe en un brazo.  
- No sé a qué os referís.  
- Bueno, desde que llegasteis a casa, de repente no hay quien os separe y otras veces podéis pasaros horas sin hablaros.  
- Eso para empezar. Pero también están las miradas.  
- Ah, sí. Las miradas.  
- ¿Qué miradas? – dijo, ya perdido en la conversación.  
- Tenéis las miradas de haber hecho algo malo… o que lo vais a hacer – concluyó Fred acorralando a Ron, al que empezaron a subirse todos los tonos de rojo a la cara al recordar aquella noche de unas semanas atrás cuando él y Hermione…. Como casi siempre había actuado sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, sin reflexionar… pero había sido todo tan maravilloso. Miró las caras de sus hermanos, sintiendo un gran peso en su interior, un peso que se había instalado en él desde el día siguiente a aquello, tras la visita y la extraña profecía de la profesora de Adivinación. Sentía que necesitaba liberar ese peso con alguien, que lo necesitaba con toda su alma… aunque fuera a ellos dos…  
La puerta al abrirse le salvó. Si ya le parecía a Ron la persona más maravillosa del mundo, en esos momentos le parecía la mejor del universo: el rostro de Hermione apareció tras la puerta.  
- Lo siento, pensaba que no estabas ocupado – dijo la chica, disculpándose, al ver a los tres en la habitación.  
- Ya hemos acabado¿verdad? – Rápidamente Ron se levantó de la cama y dejó a sus hermanos atrás – Gracias, me has salvado de una buena – le susurró al oído a la vez que salían de ahí con las manos entrelazadas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No tenía ninguna duda de que esos siete días no se le iban a olvidar nunca. Desde que habían llegado a esa casa la nube de preocupación y angustia sobre el futuro parecía haberse disipado, no desaparecido del todo, pero sí volviéndose tan pequeña que casi ni la notaba sobre su cabeza. Era como volver a ser un muchacho normal, ser como la mayoría, con una vida idéntica a los demás… y unas personas que se preocupaban de uno, como si fueran una verdadera familia.  
Sonrió mientras se asomaba por la ventana y miraba hacia el exterior, hacia el jardín de la casa, de dónde provenían las risas que llevaba escuchando toda la mañana. Ahí estaban, disfrutando como si fueran un par de niños pequeños, no como los adultos que supuestamente eran. Las bolas de nieve iban de uno a otro sin descanso y, en un lateral del patio, todavía permanecía en pie el muñeco que habían construido juntos los tres un par de días antes, cuando nevó por primera vez en esa calle.  
Lo que en principio iba a ser una visita, se había convertido en una invitación de permanecer allí… sin fecha para marcharse. Y parecía que ese día iba a estar muy, muy, muy lejano, por lo que estaba viendo afuera. Otra sonrisa de alegría completa se dibujó en su cara cuando vio una gran bola de nieve impactar en el cuerpo de uno de ellos y como éste, inmediatamente después, corría para derribar a la mujer que se lo había lanzado y rodaban juntos, de nuevo, por la nieve… riendo como un par de adolescentes. A veces parecían incluso más pequeños que él, rió divertido interiormente.

Dejó su puesto de observación y se dirigió a su cama, donde le esperaba otra alegría. A pesar de la distancia seguía estando a su lado, como lo había hecho muchos meses atrás, en el verano, comunicándose a través de los espejos, pudiendo ver al otro a pesar de los kilómetros que tenían entre ambos. Ahora, como entonces, sólo la distancia física les separaba y eso no era impedimento para que se vieran y hablaran continuamente.  
Harry cogío entre las manos el espejo y miró en él, no para buscar su propio reflejo sino para ver a otra persona, a la persona que ocupaba un gran e importante lugar en su corazón. Y ahí estaba ella, inclinada sobre su cama, leyendo, concentrada en lo que hacía, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior como si estuviese reflexionando sobre algo importante. Su pelo rojo recogido en una coleta que se retorcía inconscientemente con la mano izquierda. No había duda: estaba preocupada. La conocía muy bien.  
Sin saber porqué detuvo su primer impulso de llamarla y decirle que estaba ahí, al otro lado del cristal, como había hecho durante todos esos días anteriores. La razón la descubrió unos segundos después, cuando llamaron a la puerta y su madre entró. Tenía que tener cuidado: sólo unas pocas personas sabían que estaba vivo, que no había muerto… y la señora Weasley todavía no estaba en esa reducida lista. Cuidadosamente, para que no le descubriera, pronunció unas palabras al cristal que llevaba entre sus manos, de esa forma volvería a ser sólo un espejo, aunque, eso sí, le permitiría escuchar lo que ocurriese en el otro lado, utilidad valiosa que Sirius le había enseñado el primer día que habían pasado en esa casa: todavía no le habían desvelado a la dueña que eran magos, que podían utilizar la magia…  
Así pues, a pesar de que ahora estaba viendo su reflejo en el espejo, escuchó lo que estaba sucediendo en una habitación que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de él.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? – la voz de Molly estaba impregnada de preocupación por la menor de sus hijos.  
- Si. No pasa nada, mamá – le contestó aunque en su voz se notaba que no era así.  
- Ginny, soy tu madre, te conozco desde que naciste y sé que te ocurre algo. Aunque intentes disimularlo estás como ausente desde la boda de Tonks y de eso hace ya una semana. ¿Qué te pasó ese día? – Silencio. Y después el sonido de un ligero sollozo. Aunque no podía verlas, Harry supo que Molly había abrazado con amor a su hija para consolarle. No hacía falta tener mucha imaginación para comprender que podía sucederle… aunque no fuera exactamente como su madre pensaba – Lo siento, cariño. No quería recordártelo. Sé que han pasado ya casi cuatro meses desde que… - su voz se quebró un momento: tampoco ella quería recordar esos hechos tristes – Desde que ya no está – terminó de decir con dificultad – Pero tenemos que ser fuertes. Por nosotros y por él. Creo que lo hubiese querido así…  
Unos débiles golpes en su propia puerta hicieron que pronunciase rápidamente el hechizo para cerrar la conexión y, de nuevo, la habitación quedó en silencio, sin las voces conocidas provenientes de un lugar lejano en la distancia.  
- Puedes pasar – dijo a la vez que ponía el espejo encima de la mesa.  
- Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante – comentó burlón Sirius, entrando en la habitación y dándose cuenta del gesto de su ahijado. Al ver como éste negaba, siguió hablando, aunque ahora con la voz llena de rebosante felicidad cuando notó que a su lado se puso la persona con la que había estado en la nieve. Al igual que él, en su pelo llevaba todavía algunos copos blancos – Sarah y yo nos vamos de compras a la ciudad y habíamos pensado en sí querías venir con nosotros. Eso sí, si no tienes nada que hacer – recalcó la palabra "nada" de tal manera que Harry supo que si les dejaba solos su padrino se lo agradecería enormemente.  
- Lo siento, todavía no he terminado los deberes que me mandaron para las vacaciones…  
- Por un día no pasará nada…  
- Lo sé, Sarah, pero me gustaría acabarlos cuanto antes – dijo a modo de disculpa – Además, cuanto antes los acabe, antes tendré tiempo libre para disfrutar ¿verdad, Sirius? – dirigió una mirada cómplice con su padrino que se dio cuenta enseguida de por qué lo decía. Ligeramente se lo agradeció con un asentimiento.  
- Vaya chico más responsable. Ojalá todos fueran igual. Entonces iremos nosotros dos. Me voy a cambiar de ropa sino creo que pillaré un resfriado – se despidió la mujer, desapareciendo por el pasillo.  
Inmediatamente después, Sirius entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
- Muy buena la excusa de los deberes… considerando que has dejado la escuela – añadió con diversión, sentándose a su lado en la cama y revolviéndole ligeramente el pelo.  
- Pero ella eso no lo sabe… como otras muchas cosas.  
- No te preocupes, ya encontraré el momento exacto para eso. Además, ahora hay que disfrutar un poco de lo que tenemos, ya habrá tiempo para los problemas¿no crees?  
- Eso es verdad – reconoció Harry sinceramente. Fuera del mundo mágico ellos dos eran personas anónimas sin un pasado famoso, sin que nadie les reconociese, sin temor a nada. Simple y sencillamente eran como el resto, algo que no habían disfrutado ambos desde hacía mucho tiempo. De momento, y tal y como decía Sirius, tenían que disfrutar de lo que poseían. Cuando empezasen los problemas ya no habría tiempo para las diversiones. La voz de Sirius le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
- Estoy pensando – Harry dirigió una mirada preocupada a su padrino: cuando se ponía a pensar nada bueno salía de su mente… y esa ocasión no fue distinta de las demás – No está bien que te pases toda la tarde solo en la casa, aburrido, sin nada que hacer – ahora se había levantado y miraba con detenimiento el armario donde estaba la ropa de ambos. En esa habitación dormían los dos desde que habían llegado y el problema de la ropa lo había solucionado Sirius rápidamente apareciéndose en su propia casa una tarde y trayendo algunas de sus cosas (eso sí, la excusa para la mujer fue que se había ido a la ciudad a comprarla, algo de lo que ella no dudó puesto que le había visto aparecer con un taxi en la puerta y varias bolsas… lo que no sabía era que lo había alquilado a tan sólo unas calles más atrás)  
- Puedo pasar el día perfectamente solo. No sería la primera vez… - añadió, recordando muy bien su vida con los Dursley.  
- Ah, pero yo no quiero que estés solo. Te podrías aburrir – como contestación se escuchó un ligero resoplido – Y más cuando hace tan buen día y hay tantas cosas por hacer…  
- Como lanzarse bolas de nieve…  
- Por ejemplo – respondió, sin percatarse de la doble intención e ironía que tenía la frase mientras buscaba algo en el armario – Además, llevas una semana aquí y…  
- Voy a estar perfectamente, no te preocupes.  
- Pero creo que estarás mejor con compañía…  
- ¿No me pedías que me quedara aquí? – preguntó Harry, sin saber porqué ahora le pedía que les acompañase ¿no quería estar a solas con ella? Entonces¿a qué venía todo eso?  
- Y así es – Sirius se dio la vuelta triunfante, ocultando lo que tenía en la mano – Sólo confía en mí. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás – y sin más palabras desapareció de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ginny vio como su madre salía de la habitación. Era bastante duro fingir y callar, no decirle nada, no poder decir que no era esa razón, que no era lo que pensaba que era, que era por otra causa… pero no, tenía que seguir fingiendo, no mostrar la gran alegría que sentía por dentro, la inmensa felicidad que tenía cuando recordaba aquel día de la boda, aquel encuentro tan inesperado pero tantas veces soñado. Recordar su rostro, recordar sus ojos, recordar que de nuevo estaban juntos y que nada más les separaría de nuevo. Seguir fingiendo que todo seguía igual y no poder mostrarse realmente como era excepto a un grupo reducido de personas y sólo cuando estaban juntos y solos. Era más complicado de lo que había pensado: medir las palabras, las reacciones, estar alerta todo el tiempo para no romper el secreto.  
Escondió la cabeza entre los brazos, apoyada en la mesa. Sólo había transcurrido una semana y ya casi no podía más. Si sólo fuera actuar ante los demás, bien, podría soportarlo un poco más… pero hacerlo con sus padres, con algunos de sus hermanos. Duro, muy duro. Y terriblemente agotador.  
_Como dolía fingir.  
_Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de nuevo. Parecía que ese día no le iban a dejar tranquila.  
-¿Qué tal te encuentras? – dijo el recién llegado sentándose en la cama, justo a su lado.  
- ¿Cómo quieres que esté? – le contestó ella, volviendo a esconder la cabeza, en un vano intento de esconder así también las lágrimas que había aguantado hasta entonces – Mamá piensa que estoy deprimida, que no tengo ganas de nada porque no salgo de mi habitación casi nunca… Piensa que no lo he superado pero… pero… - los sollozos le impidieron continuar mas la persona que estaba a su lado terminó la frase por ella.  
- Pero no es cierto. Estás mejor que nunca. Repleta de alegría y felicidad… aunque no puedas decirlo – como contestación, un ligero asentimiento de ella. Aunque no podía verlo, supo que el otro había señalado el espejo mágico que ocultaba a medias bajo los pergaminos de su mesa.  
- ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil?  
- ¿Y desde cuándo la vida es fácil? – aquella reflexión hizo que Ginny levantara la cabeza para mirarle y la apoyara sobre sus brazos, sin esconderla como antes .Nunca habría creído que escucharía esas palabras de su hermano, precisamente de él – Si todo fuera buenos momentos nunca los valoraríamos como hay que hacerlo. Si todo fuera perfecto nunca conoceríamos el valor del esfuerzo y el orgullo de las cosas bien hechas. Viviríamos sin sueños ni esperanzas porque tenemos todo… y no desearíamos nada, cuando es justamente al contrario: sabiendo que se puede conseguir algo en el futuro nos esforzamos más por alcanzarlo y, cuando llega, nuestro corazón se llena de gozo porque lo hemos hecho. Si tuviéramos todo lo que quisiéramos ¿dónde quedaría la ilusión por el futuro? – con un leve gesto apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de su hermana – Por eso, Ginny, no hay que lamentarse por lo que no ha sucedido o va a suceder. No hay que preocuparse demasiado porque entonces el miedo no te deja avanzar y te deja paralizado completamente. Hay que arriesgar, nunca se sabe si no se intenta.  
- Eso es…  
- Extraño, lo sé.  
- No – le interrumpió ella – es muy profundo. Nunca pensé que…  
- Que yo pudiera pensar así¿verdad?  
- Sí – tuvo que reconocer Ginny. Tales palabras se las hubiera esperado, quizás de sus padres o de Bill o Charlie, sus hermanos más mayores, pero nunca, nunca de él, ni en más extraños y fantásticos sueños. Aunque, ahora que le miraba más detenidamente, vio algo que no había visto, o mejor dicho, observado, nunca: una madurez en sus ojos pero sin que hubieran perdido la chispa de travesuras que existía ya en ellos. Puede que hubiese madurado pero seguía manteniendo vivo el niño en su interior.  
- Ya ves, hermanita – Fred se levantó de la silla donde se había sentado – La vida no es fácil. Nada es fácil. Pero si nos quedamos quietos no avanzamos. ¿Recuerdas cuándo George y yo dejamos el colegio? – Ginny asintió, no era nada fácil olvidarse de aquello. Sonrió ligeramente al recordarlo – Papá y mamá se enfadaron mucho con nosotros pero luego, cuando vieron que era eso lo que habíamos elegido, que era el camino que habíamos decidido tomar, que seguíamos nuestros deseos… reflexionaron y nos entendieron. Y ya ves, ahora están muy alegres y contentos con la tienda y sobretodo, con nosotros, porque saben que es lo que queremos de verdad… y eso es lo más importante – terminó de decir el pelirrojo.  
- Entonces…  
- Entonces haz lo que te diga tu corazón. Que no te importe lo que diga el resto de personas. Lo primero es uno mismo – la miró a los ojos, como si supiera que en su interior se debatían dos sentimientos contradictorios, como así era – Por cierto, en cinco minutos abajo para comer y luego todos nos vamos a Londres. Estaría bien salir de aquí una tarde – y, diciendo esto, desapareció del cuarto, volviéndola a dejar sola pero con las ideas más claras que antes. Sabía que tenía toda la razón y que aquello, lo que la había estado preocupando toda la semana, el no saber si arriesgarse o no, no era tanto problema de los demás como de ella misma, de las dudas de su interior.  
Sí, quizás dañase a algunas personas pero, tal y como había dicho su hermano, lo más importante era seguir a su corazón, los deseos de su interior. Con cuidado acarició el espejo que tenía cerca de ella. Susurró unas palabras en voz baja y éste le devolvió la imagen de un joven, de un año más mayor que ella, inclinado sobre la mesa, leyendo y totalmente concentrado. No le iba a molestar. Sólo quería verlo, observarle, mirarle… Puede que estuvieran juntos más pronto de lo que habían pensado. Aquel era su deseo, aquella era su decisión. No más máscaras para ocultar realmente quién era…  
Después, salió de la habitación, rumbo a pasar una tarde con las personas con las que no tenía que fingir ni ocultar porque todas ellas guardaban el mismo secreto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde que había regresado, un par de días atrás, notaba la atmósfera bastante distinta de antes de irse. Al principio no sabía a qué se debía, pero después, y gracias a las conversaciones que oía entre los mortifagos comprendió la razón: una persona había desertado y no una cualquiera, sino el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. No era la primera vez que desertaba alguien (todos conocían al traidor y condenado a muerte en cuando se viera: Severus Snape) pero justo ahora que era cuando más en peligro les ponía, cuando su presencia, su escondite y sus planes ocultos eran secretos para el resto del mundo… Sí, allí, en el exterior, pensaban que todo había acabado, que la paz era duradera, que el mal había desaparecido, que Lord Voldemort no volvería, que estaba muerto… ¡Qué equivocados se encontraban!  
Nada dura para siempre y lo que se avecinaba era más terrible que todo lo anterior. Aquel era su objetivo: dar la sorpresa tan inesperada que no tuvieran ni un segundo para reaccionar. Aplastarlos nada más empezar. Su preparación, su entrenamiento secreto, más extenso, más mejorado, más mortífero en los hechizos más poderosos y despiadados…  
Pero esa no era la meta de la persona que ahora paseaba a solas por los túneles del subsuelo de las montañas. Quizás ahora, después de la deserción de esa persona, era el único que quedaba en ese lugar con una meta diferente de la del mal, con el objetivo de ayudar a acabar con ellos. Era peligroso ser espía y más dónde se encontraba, que aquel pecado se castigaba con la muerte.  
Siguió caminando y caminando por los oscuros pasillos, atento a las palabras y conversaciones que escuchaba aquí y allá. Era un tema muy común y las conclusiones que, aunque increíbles para la mayoría, y correctas en su totalidad, eran que el joven había huido porque se había sentido acorralado, que pronto iba a descubrirse su doble juego (pasar información de ellos al exterior) y que, al verse en peligro, había optado por huir .Los que dudaban de esto al principio, conforme pasaban los días y las horas, más creían pues ¿Quién huía siendo inocente?  
Al menos, le quedaba de consuelo a la persona que deambulaba solitaria por los pasillos, nadie había imaginado que pudiera tener un cómplice. No, no eran tan agudos como para eso… y la persona que podía tener sospechas, es decir, Voldemort, estaba bastante más concentrado en otros asuntos. "Mejor para mí", pensó esa persona.  
Además, aquella pequeña gran distracción había permitido que su ausencia de unos días pasase inadvertida. En otras circunstancias le hubieran pedido explicaciones pero, con este asunto, todos habían estado tan ocupados en la búsqueda por los túneles en busca del joven Malfoy que no se habían dado cuenta de que se había desvanecido por unos días. Mejor, mucho mejor. Así había podido disfrutar de la celebración de forma completa. Sonrió mientras sus dedos acariciaban el anillo que llevaba en una mano. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que acabarían casándose él y Tonks? El recuerdo de esa persona y del futuro que iban a tener juntos (además, no sólo ellos dos, sino dos más que estaban de camino y que pronto aparecerían) era lo que le animaba a seguir, a continuar con esa misión tan peligrosa que tenía entre manos. Quería dejarles un mundo mejor a sus hijos, un mundo donde el mal no existiera, un mundo total y absolutamente en paz… y esperaba poder disfrutarlo con ellos también.  
Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio que, justo por el otro extremo del pasillo, se acercaba una figura terrible a la que todos temían por su crueldad sin límites: Bellatrix Lestrange. Parecía algo irritada y, en esos casos, siempre era mejor dar la vuelta para no tener que rozarle apenas… pero de su presencia el joven no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una sensación extraña y, a la vez, agradable y reconfortante. Nunca antes se había sentido así, tan lleno de energía y poder… bueno, sí, tenía que reconocerlo: la vez que fue a la tienda de Ollivander, a elegir la varita que le acompañaría desde entonces, la primera vez que la tuvo en las manos, cuando sintió todo el flujo de la magia pasar por su brazo, por su mano… auque esto era bastante diferente. Era… era… no sabía cómo explicarlo, si es que existía alguna palabra para hacerlo. Sentía un gran poder en las manos, una gran responsabilidad y, a la vez, un suave, ligero y reconfortante cosquilleo.  
Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, podía imaginar los hilos que surgían de sus manos, hilos invisibles para la vista, hilos de luz y de poder, de magia y de unión. Y, si se concentraba un poco más, podía viajar con la mente por el fino hilo y llegar hasta su dueño, poder sentir como estaba, poder sentir sus miedos, sus temores, sus alegrías, sus inseguridades… saberlo y ayudarlo sin que el otro se diera cuenta.  
Una delgada y fina sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Remus. Ahora ya sabía cómo Dumbledore conocía tanto de ellos sin que se lo dijesen. Ahora conocía su secreto, el mayor de todos, el del jefe de la Orden del Fénix. Un poder tan inmenso, tan grande… y tan lleno de responsabilidades. No podía utilizarlo a la ligera, sólo cuando necesitase estar seguro de…  
Un tirón en uno de los hilos invisibles le hizo perder la ruta de sus pensamientos. Se concentró en ese hilo, en esa persona que todavía no sabía quién era (aunque, de eso estaba seguro, con entrenamiento y mucha práctica, llegaría a saber quién era quién nada más empezar). Se concentró en viajar silenciosa y cautamente por el hilo, hasta llegar al final. Y lo que percibió al final hizo estremecer su cuerpo: miedo, temor, angustia… y dolor, mucho dolor. La persona con la que estaba conectado a través de ese hilo estaba siendo torturada sin piedad, una y otra vez. Sentía en su cuerpo los mismos dolores, el recorrido implacable de la maldición cruciatus. Ellos querían saber algo, querían sacarle información pero él… él se negaba a responder con la verdad, eludiendo una y otra vez las preguntas, contestando con repuestas falsas, alteradas hasta el punto de que ni el más experto en detectar las mentiras podía decir que eran falsas…  
Supo quién era él. Sólo había una persona que podía estar sufriendo ese castigo a manos de los mortifagos, sólo uno… puesto que el otro ya no estaba. Sólo quedaba él.  
Y tenía que resistir.  
No podían perderlo a él también y más después de lo que había pasado una semana atrás.  
Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder enviarle fuerzas, ánimos para que resistiera, esperanzas para que no se rindiera… y esos deseos, sin que Remus lo supiera, viajaron desde su cuerpo físico hasta el otro extremo del hilo, hasta la persona que estaba sufriendo, aliviándola, reconfortándola… dándole fuerzas para continuar a pesar de encontrarse ya casi en los últimos instantes….

Remus se dejó caer en el sillón, su respiración entrecortada, cansado pero sabiendo que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer: ayudar. Ahora ya todo había acabado bien. El espía que tenían en los mortifagos seguía teniendo su coartada segura y nadie sospecharía más de él, ni siquiera Voldemort o su despiadada mano derecha en eso instante, Bellatrix… a la que había visto fugazmente un instante, a través de los ojos de Jonh. Seguía como siempre, con aquellos ojos inyectados de sed de sangre, de ansias de poder y maldad, igual que los de su superior. Tan terrible como hacía dieciséis años, tan despiadada y malvada como entonces… al igual que Voldemort.  
Pero ellos estaban ahí, como entonces, dispuestos a enfrentarse con el mal mismo… y derrotarle. Como el pájaro que daba nombre a la Orden, habían renacido y con nuevas fuerzas y esperanzas. La lucha sería temible, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero no dejarían, nunca, que el mal reinase en ningún lugar.  
En esos pensamientos tenía su mente cuando escuchó un ligero sonido detrás de él. Sólo había una persona que hiciera eso… y, además, la había sentido aproximándose a través de los hilos invisibles de la Orden… pero eso nunca se lo diría.  
- Hola, Sirius – le saludó, dándose ligeramente la vuelta para ver a su amigo. No le había visto desde hacía una semana, cuando se había separado en los jardines de Hogwarts… y, por lo que veía, no le había ido muy mal en esos días. Parecía que una luz brillaba en sus ojos, igual que cuando… Una idea se le formó en la mente. No podía ser aunque… no era para nada imposible: en los tiempos que corrían todo era posible. Esperó a que Sirius se sentase en el otro sillón, justo enfrente de él antes de decírselo directamente – Estás enamorado de alguien – Más que una pregunta era una afirmación… que se ganó una ligera sonrisa divertida de parte del otro merodeador.  
- A ti no se te escapa una – le dijo éste, afirmando la frase de su amigo – Pero no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. Necesito tu ayuda – le extendió un objeto con la mano – Necesito que hagas un traslator, a mi nunca me salieron muy bien y tú los hacías perfecto... Y no, no es para mí – le cortó antes de que Remus pudiera decir alguna palabra – Es para Harry. Bueno, no es exactamente para él…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, en la cama, aunque sabía que era bastante tarde. Escuchaba, al otro lado de la puerta, el jaleo de platos y vasos, y una ligera conversación que tenían las dos personas que estaban comiendo juntas. Como una familia, pensó, como una verdadera familia. Y, entonces, recordó las pocas ocasiones en las que había estado junto a sus padres, comiendo juntos, el silencio atroz, las miradas duras, la exigencia en sus rostros. Y la ausencia de cariño, la frialdad con la que se trataban…. La clara diferencia de cómo había estado antes y cómo estaba ahora, sintiéndose parte de una familia, sintiéndose parte de algo.  
Se sentó en la cama, despacio, sin hacer ruido, pensando todavía Sí, sí había hecho lo correcto y, aunque ahora su vida estuviera siempre en peligro, sabía que había merecido la pena. Había ganado más de lo que había perdido. Al otro lado de la puerta, la conversación familiar seguía y seguía.  
Con cuidado, se levantó de la cama, dio un ligero vistazo al espejo que tenía en la habitación (que le devolvió el rostro de un joven rubio, con mirada decidida) y, luego, abrió la puerta y se fue a reunir con el resto de las personas que se encontraban fuera. Con su nueva familia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Creo que ya nos hemos hecho adultos – dijo Sirius de repente, mientras observaba como su amigo se concentraba en el hechizo para convertir el pequeño objeto en un traslador.  
- ¿Eso por qué? – logró articular un Remus sorprendido. Siempre había pensado que Sirius, de todos los que conocía, sería el inmortal adolescente.  
- No sé. Es sólo que veo a Harry tan mayor…  
- Sólo tiene diecisiete años.  
- Y nosotros muchos más, incluso podría ser como su padre.  
- James tendría la misma edad que nosotros, si todavía estuviera vivo, así que eso es cierto. Además, no olvides que eres su padrino, su segundo padre – puntualizó Remus, sin saber a dónde le quería llevar Sirius con esa conversación.  
- Por eso mismo. Estoy preocupado por él... – Sirius echó una larga mirada por la ventana antes de continuar - ¿Crees que está preparado?  
- Lleva años preparándose. Tiene más experiencia que nadie de su edad, incluso casi podría decir que nosotros. Desde que supo que era mago, Dumbledore le ha estado preparando, ya sea consciente como inconscientemente. Sirius, Harry no es como un adolescente normal y él lo sabe, incluso sabe que tiene sobre sus hombros el peso del mundo… y esa es una carga muy pesada… aunque no lo diga ni se queje por ello…  
- Pero se merece ser como el resto: despreocupado, alegre, sin presiones.  
- Y lo tendrá algún día…. – "si logra sobrevivir a la batalla", Remus no dijo la última parte de la frase, aunque se intuyó en el aire. Ambos sabían que lo que se aproximaba era, con todo, la guerra más despiadada, puede que mucho más de lo que había sido dieciséis años atrás, cuando muchos de los que conocían habían muerto bajo la mano de Voldemort, incluyendo sus amigos, los padres de Harry – Pero, mientras tanto, que disfrute con lo que tiene¿no crees? – con un gesto, le lanzó la pequeña caja que Sirius había traído y que acababa de convertir en un traslator.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Déjame ir, por favor.  
- No.  
- Por favor – dijo la niña con tono suplicante, haciendo unos ligeros pucheros.  
- Te he dicho que no y es que no – le contestó la otra persona, reafirmándose en su postura – Además, ya sabes que es peligroso que vayas sola por las calles.  
- Pero… - empezó a protestar… y, en ese instante, la puerta de una habitación se abrió. De repente, una idea se le iluminó en su mente a la pequeña – Draco puede acompañarme – dijo al ver como el muchacho se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba junto a ella. Llevaba una semana con ellos y, a pesar de que en el colegio casi no se habían dirigido la palabra y visto mucho (casas y cursos diferentes), en esos siete días la relación había cambiado bastante, casi podía decir que era como si fuera su hermano mayor.  
- ¿A dónde quiere ir? – preguntó el recién llegado mientras se servía y empezaba a comer.  
- A ningún sitio – refunfuñó Severus, el antiguo profesor de pociones de ambos… y ahora responsable de los dos.  
- ¿Por qué no? No nos va a pasar nada. Por favor, por favor, por favor – empezó a suplicar Liz, acercándose a él hasta que, aunque se resistió al inicio, logró abrazarle – Te prometo que en cuánto veamos algo extraño por la calle venimos aquí. Por favor, por favor… - siguió suplicando… aunque, por la ligera sonrisa que apareció en la cara de su padre, supo que había ganado casi desde el inicio y que, lo demás, sólo había sido para hacerla sufrir un poco.  
- Bien, de acuerdo. Pero a la más mínima señal de peligro…  
- Regresamos a casa, no te preocupes – ella terminó la frase antes de irse corriendo hacia su habitación y prepararse para la salida de la tarde.  
Severus Snape siguió a su hija con la mirada hasta que se cerró la puerta de su cuarto, después, con el rostro más serio que antes, y una mirada indescifrable se dirigió hacia la persona que quedaba. No hizo falta que dijera nada puesto que le entendió perfectamente: "No digas nada a nadie sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir… nunca" Draco asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, además¿quién le iba a creer?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Se acaban de ir – le contestó Molly cuando le preguntó – No han esperado ni siquiera a que empezase a quitar los platos. En cuando han terminado de comer se han ido todos juntos a la tienda – mientras le hablaba, señalaba con la varita el fregadero, donde los platos se estaban lavando solos – Y parecía que tenían mucha prisa… Menos mal que todavía queda gente en casa… Por cierto, algún día podías venir a comer con nosotros, Sirius.  
- Lo siento, Molly, de momento estoy un poco ocupado – se disculpó el animago, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – Tonks está arriba¿verdad? También la quería ver a ella.  
- Sí, está descansando. Estos días los está pasando un poco mal, no es agradable estar sola y preocupada por tu marido una semana después de tu propia boda y más con el embarazo…  
- Todavía le faltan… - dijo él, diciéndose a las escaleras, rumbo a la habitación dónde estaba descansando su prima.  
- Poco menos de tres meses. Pero con gemelos nunca se sabe y te lo digo por experiencia: Fred y George nacieron unos días después de que cumpliera los siete meses y medio… - Molly paró de hablar al ver como Sirius desaparecía por lo alto de las escaleras. Sentía la misma sensación que con su hija pequeña, la de que algo le escondían, pero no sabía el qué. Era como si no actuaran de acuerdo a lo que sucedía, de que estuvieran mostrando una cara diferente a lo que sentían realmente. Era como, como, como… si la desaparición de Harry no les hubiera afectado en absoluto. Además, empezó a reflexionar mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la cocina, no eran los únicos, ahora se daba cuenta. Fred, George, Ron, incluso Hermione, que estaba viviendo con ellos ahora, parecían esconder un secreto entre ellos. Un gran secreto. Todos ellos, los cinco, estaban más unidos que nunca, como si dejasen el resto del mundo fuera. Eso le había parecido en la comida, y al irse… y ahora se daba cuenta de que no parecía equivocada. Algo estaba pasando y nadie le decía nada. Dejó que su mano agitara de nuevo la varita para seguir fregando mientras se sentaba en la mesa y pensaba¿qué era lo que podía suceder para que nadie le dijera nada?

- ¿Qué tal están mis ahijados y mi querida prima? – saludó Sirius nada más entrar en la habitación.  
- Cada día más inquietos y revoltosos – le contestó ella, sonriente, desde la cama, donde estaba leyendo un manual de magia, que enseguida colocó boca abajo en la cama al verle aparecer de repente en el cuarto.  
Sirius, inmediatamente, se sentó en la cama, al lado de ella y colocó una de sus manos encima del abultado vientre de su prima, después, claro, de depositarle un par de efusivos besos en la mejilla a la futura mamá y abrazarla.  
- Pensaba que te iba a encontrar durmiendo. Por eso he abierto la puerta tan despacio.  
- No te preocupes, ya duermo suficiente durante la noche… eso cuando me dejan estos pequeños – Tonks puso su mano encima de la de su primo.  
- ¿Ya sabes cómo los vas a llamar?  
- Tengo una ligera idea… pero no te lo voy a decir todavía – le contestó ella divertida, era la misma pregunta que le había hecho en la boda y también unos días antes… mejor dicho, casi desde que había regresado Sirius de su cautiverio y se habían reencontrado intentaba sonsacarle el nombre de los niños.  
- Venga… si ya sabes que no se lo voy a decir a nadie.  
- No es no, Sirius. Los dos padrinos vais a tener que esperar a que nazcan para saber como se van a llamar. Además, Remus no es tan pesado como tú, tiene más paciencia…  
- De acuerdo, esperaré – reconoció Sirius a regañadientes – Pero espero que sean nombres perfectos.  
- No te preocupes, lo son – dijo Tonks, de nuevo con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron a la tienda todos juntos a través de la chimenea. Frente a ellos se encontraban unas estanterías repletas de cientos y cientos de extraños y raros objetos. Fred fue el primero en acercarse y agarrar entre las manos una de las novedades: una pequeña esfera que parecía de cristal y que le cabía en la palma.  
- Una telaraña – anunció – Paraliza a los enemigos durante…  
- Cinco horas – dijo George continuando la frase de su hermano gemelo – Y esto es gas de la risa – le enseñó otra esfera, parecida a la primera pero con la diferencia de ser, ligeramente, un poco más dorada.  
- Hace que no puedan parar de reír. Así no pueden pronunciar ningún hechizo – señaló Fred con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro – Sólo hay que tirarlas al suelo y se activan – explicó finalmente.  
Ron, Hermione y Ginny observaron con asombro que toda la estantería estaba llena de aquellas pequeñas y, en apariencia, inocentes esferas, aparte de otros objetos de dudosa forma. Había de todos los colores: blancas, doradas, rojas, naranjas, verdes, azules… incluso algunas tan oscuras que parecían confundirse con las sombras.  
Fue Ron el primero en hablar de los tres.  
- Todo esto¿lo habéis hecho vosotros?  
- ¿Quién si no? Pero no está a la venta – dijo George colocando de nuevo las esferas en su sitio – Sólo para la Orden del Fénix… y nosotros, el Ejército de Dumbledore – añadió con un guiño – Además, tenemos unas cuantas ideas más que os gustarán.  
- Pero, de momento, no os vamos a decir nada. Es una sorpresa. Pero os aseguro que va a ser algo sorprendente – terminó de decir Fred, abriendo la puerta del almacén y entrando en la parte pública de la tienda. Los demás le siguieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Estás lista?  
- Sí, sí. Ya lo estoy – respondió un poco cansada: era la enésima que le preguntaban si había acabado. Ella no tenía la culpa de no haber encontrado rápidamente la bufanda y la capa que quería ponerse. Al final, tras abrigarse bien, ya que en la calle hacía bastante frío salió de la habitación. Fuera le esperaba Draco y Severus, ambos hablando. Aunque no podía oír lo que se decían, intuía muy bien el qué podía ser. El rubio llevaba la cabeza completamente cubierta por una capucha para no desvelar su identidad. En cualquier otra ocasión aquel atuendo hubiera despertado sospechas pero, tal y como estaba el tiempo con nieve, viento y mucho, mucho frío, no era nada extraño.  
Así pues, como los dos ya estaban preparados, echaron polvos flu a la chimenea para ir a dar una vuelta por el callejón Diagon y hacer un par de compras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sirius también estaba, en esos momentos, entrando en el callejón de los magos. No había llegado como el resto. Si aparecía en medio de la calle seguro que podía llamar la atención, así que había entrado por la pared transformándose inmediatamente en su forma animaga (el gran perro, negro como la noche). Le sorprendió en un principio la gran cantidad de gente que caminaba y paseaba por el lugar pero, luego, al pensar más profundamente concluyó que lo que sucedía era que la mayoría de las personas creían que Voldemort había desaparecido para siempre unos meses atrás y no había peligro alguno. Tuvo un sentimientos de compasión y tristeza por ellos, qué poco sabían de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Siguió caminando, pegándose a las paredes de las tiendas y edificios. Casi todo el mundo estaba haciendo eso a causa del fuerte y terrible viento que estaba soplando. Por un instante creyó distinguir, bajo las capas de una capucha, un rostro conocido (pelo oscuro, ojos oscuros, una niña que había conocido el año pasado) pero enseguida desechó aquel pensamiento porque la figura que le acompañaba no tenía la altura de un adulto o, mejor dicho, del adulto que debería acompañarla. "Además, Snape no sería tan inconsciente" pensó, dejando atrás a aquella pareja.  
Los copos de nieve que empezaban a caer le hacía más difícil su búsqueda. Ya había estado frente a la puerta de la tienda de los gemelos Weasley y sólo distinguió a estos dos dentro. Los demás tendrían que estar en alguna parte a lo largo y ancho del callejón. Pero tenía que darse prisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Ginny nada más sentarse en la mesa enfrente de ella. Habían entrado en aquella cafetería, porque de repente Hermione se empezó a encontrar un poco mal.  
- Si, ya estoy bien. Sólo era un pequeño mareo – contestó la chica, cruzando rápidamente la mirada hacia la otra persona que les acompañaba: Ron le entendió inmediatamente. Era lo que estaban temiendo desde que, la mañana siguiente que pasaron juntos y totalmente a solas en la sala de requerimientos, la profesora de adivinación les dijera aquello. Esas palabras se les habían quedado grabadas a los dos… y no era por lo que decían sino por lo que podían significar.  
"_Tan jóvenes… ¿Quién iba a pensar que sucedería? Pero es lo que ocurre cuando se ama a una persona: uno se entrega a ella totalmente… y puede surgir algo más que no se espera…_", habían sido las primeras palabras que les había dirigido la profesora Trelawney nada más entraron a su despacho… pero después vinieron las demás, las que se habían quedado totalmente grabadas en ellos dos.  
"_¿Quién iba a decir que acabarían juntos? Tan diferentes, tan distintos. Las cartas lo dijeron hace tiempo pero no fue hasta años después de que se conocieran por primera vez que se declararon sus sentimientos. Y son fuertes. Un amor sincero y puro. Un amor que rompe las barreras que la vida les pone en medio. Un amor que es fuerte y valiente. Nada temen si el otro está a su lado. Pero… aún les queda una gran prueba más. La última. La más terrible. Sólo confiando ciegamente en el otro conseguirán vencerla… y si no pueden, una Dama Blanca les esperara tras la frontera de la vida…_"  
Desde aquel día, tanto Ron como Hermione se sentían más unidos que nunca y muchas veces se entenderían sin palabras, sólo con las miradas… e incluso sin ellas. Además, desde que habían escuchado aquello, tras darle muchas vueltas habían llegado a una aproximación de su significado. Incluso Hermione, que no creía mucho en esas ciencias inexactas tuvo que reconocer que todos los indicios les señalaban a ellos porque… sino eran ellos¿quiénes más podían ser que cumplieran con esos requisitos?  
La primera parte estaba clara, totalmente clara… y aquel pequeño mareo sólo venía a confirmar lo que Hermione había intuido la primera vez. Podía estar embarazada. No, no podía, estaba. Pero eran muy jóvenes. Sólo tenían diecisiete años, casi dieciocho. Una semana atrás, el día antes de la boda de Tonks ya había empezado a intuir algo. Por eso aquellas preguntas. Ron igual, puesto que le había hecho partícipe de sus sospechas. ¿Qué iban a hacer¿Qué podían hacer?  
Cuando se dio cuenta tenía una mano apoyada inconscientemente encima de su estómago, sus dedos entrelazados con los de Ron. Rápidamente la cambió de posición al ver a la pelirroja llegar a la mesa con una taza de chocolate caliente para cada uno. Ni siquiera ella debería sospechar nada.  
- Posiblemente estés cogiendo algún resfriado. Con este frío todo es posible – dijo Ginny sentándose enfrente y sosteniendo una taza entre sus manos – Yo, al menos, tengo las manos heladas y eso que sólo hemos caminado un par de calles.  
- Sí, será eso. Hace un tiempo de mil demonios – contestó Ron en un tono parecido a la despreocupación, aunque sus ojos revelaban que no era así de ninguna manera – Y ahora, pasando a asuntos más serios – se dirigió hacia su hermana - ¿Qué tal te encuentras tú?  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
- Uhm… no sé. ¿Será porque llevas una semana un poco apagada? Si todavía no te has dado cuenta, la salida de hoy era para sacarte de casa y levantarte los ánimos, no porque Fred y George quisieran enseñarnos sus nuevos inventos y artículos de la tienda.  
Ginny no contestó sino que desvió los ojos hacia la ventana, a la calle… y mucho más lejos. Hacia un lugar que no sabía dónde estaba exactamente pero que deseaba ir con todas sus fuerzas y todo su corazón.  
- Yo… - empezó a decir pero las palabras murieron en su boca antes de salir completamente. Tuvo que llevarse una mano a los ojos para limpiarse ligeramente los ojos por la emoción que estaba sintiendo – Es sólo… Una tontería – logró decir finalmente mirando ahora hacia ellos.  
Ahora fue Hermione quien tomó la palabra cogiéndole la mano entre las suyas.  
- Ginny, sé que te sucede. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar – giró ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a la persona que tenía a su lado – sentiría exactamente lo mismo.  
- Pero es tan duro…  
- Lo sé. Yo también tengo que fingir cuando mamá está enfrente y dice algo sobre él – añadió Ron, colocando su mano encima de las otras dos. – Sólo lo sabemos unos pocos y tenemos que ser fuertes…  
- ¡Canuto! – exclamó de repente Ginny, interrumpiendo a su hermano.  
- ¿Qué has dicho?  
- Canuto, está ahí – explicó la chica señalando ligeramente hacia la calle, donde la tormenta de nieve cada vez era más fuerte, lo que hacía que la gran figura del negro perro se distinguiera con facilidad.  
- No puede ser. No debería estar aquí – dijo Hermione levantándose de golpe, lo que hizo que tuviera que apoyarse ligeramente en la mesa después: de nuevo su cuerpo se rebelaba contra ella. – No debería estar afuera a no ser que haya sucedido algo malo…  
Inmediatamente los tres salieron de la cafetería y se dirigieron hacia la figura del animal que seguía caminando por la calle. Una bocanada de aire frío les dio de frente al salir por la puerta, pero eso no les importó demasiado: tenían otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Por eso, por tener la mente en otra parte, Ron no pudo ver a la persona que estaba saliendo en esos instantes de otra calle y con la que acabó chocando. Ambos cayeron al suelo y rodaron un par de metros por la nieve.  
Al irse a levantar, el pelirrojo distinguió algo en la otra persona que le hizo quedarse quieto un instante. Aunque llevaba la cabeza totalmente cubierta y una gran bufanda le rodeaba casi todo el rostro, podía decir, sin ninguna duda, que esos ojos los reconocería en cualquier momento y situación. Aquellos ojos grises que había estado viendo burlarse de él año tras año en el colegio hasta que, en ese ultimo curso, no habían aparecido. Ni él ni el resto de los Slytherin que sentían simpatía por las fuerzas del mal. No estaba equivocado: era él, era Draco Malfoy.  
Rápidamente y antes de que el otro se diese cuenta de su identidad, le tiró al suelo boca abajo para inmovilizarle. No tenía que dejarle escapar. Era un mortífago, por eso no había ido a la escuela esos últimos meses. Y ahora era su oportunidad para atraparle. Así podrían obtener algo de ventaja y…  
Sus pensamientos quedaron cortados a la mitad al sentir que algo grande y pesado se abalanzaba sobre él, haciendo que liberase a su prisionero. Cuando logró abrir los ojos tras limpiarse la nieve de su cara vio el rostro amenazante de Sirius en su forma animaga, parecía decirle que no hiciera nunca más nada como eso. Al mirar más detenidamente, observó como otra figura, un poco más baja, ayudaba a Draco a levantarse del suelo. Ron levantó despacio una mano para indicarle que había comprendido el mensaje, por lo que Sirius se quitó inmediatamente de encima de él. Con un movimiento de cabeza, les indicó que todos, absolutamente todos, le siguiesen a un callejón cercano.  
- Bueno, yo había pensado en otro tipo de encuentro – fue lo primero que dijo Sirius al recuperar su forma humana, al amparo de las sombras que rodeaban a todo el grupo. Por una parte se encontraban Ron, Hermione y Ginny y, por la otra y para sorpresa de los tres, estaba Liz rodeando preocupada el brazo de Draco, que ya se había quitado la bufanda y la capucha, revelando totalmente su rostro. El adulto les miró uno a uno, observando sus caras – En fin, me parece que hoy va a haber más visitas de lo esperado – y sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña cajita que lanzó a las manos de Ginny. Ésta la agarró sin saber que significaba aquello… aunque tenía la sensación de que aquel objeto ya lo había visto antes, no sabía dónde pero le resultaba conocido – Y creo que voy a tener que ir a hablar con Snape – añadió al mirar de nuevo hacia Draco y la pequeña – Con lo poco que me gusta verle – suspiró tocándose la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco – Por cierto, Ron, ahora él – señaló al rubio – está de nuestra parte así que no le hagas nada, absolutamente nada de nada.  
- ¿Qué? – exclamó Ron e inmediatamente Hermione le cogió del brazo para detenerle – No puede ser. Él… él es….es uno de ellos, de los mortifagos…  
- Lo era – dijeron a la vez Sirius y Liz. Draco sólo se quedó mirándoles pero ya no tenía esa mirada de superioridad del colegio, ahora era más bien de temor y arrepentimiento ocultos.  
- Calma, Ron. La gente puede cambiar – dijo Hermione a su lado, al ver su inquietud.  
- Él no. Él nunca podría cambiar… Él siempre será…  
- Lo siento chicos pero creo que la conversación termina aquí – les interrumpió Sirius – Dentro de un rato podéis continuar – añadió mirando el reloj – Ahora tengo que irme. Ah, y dentro de exactamente media hora quiero que todos, y lo digo por todos sin excepción – dio un vistazo a las cinco personas que estaban enfrente de él mientras enfatizaba las palabras "sin excepción" – toquéis esa caja que os llevará a un lugar en particular. Y quiero que os quedéis allí hasta que yo vuelva. ¿De acuerdo?  
Todos asintieron pero especialmente una persona en particular que, de repente y tras empezar a oír las palabras de Sirius, había comprendido todo. Ahora Ginny sostenía la pequeña cajita junto a su pecho y desando que esos treinta minutos que les separaban transcurrieran lo más rápido posible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Has tardado – fue el saludo de Harry en cuánto llegó en la habitación. El muchacho se encontraba leyendo un libro de magia encima de la cama y unos cuantos pergaminos se encontraban esparcidos por la colcha a su alrededor – Sarah te está esperando abajo desde hace rato. He tenido que inventarme mil excusas para que no sospechara. Así que deberías arreglarte bastante – añadió mirándole de arriba abajo y ver lo empapado que estaba, además, llevaba una expresión en su rostro que sólo podía clasificar como la misma tras haber hecho una travesura que se mantiene en secreto puesto que nadie la ha descubierto todavía – Parece que has estado por la nieve de nuevo¿dónde te has metido?  
- He estado de visitas… de más visitas de las esperadas – explicó mientras daba un repaso al armario y elegía un atuendo adecuado – Y la última ha sido la peor – murmuró para sí, recordando a Snape. Menos mal que al final había comprendido sus razones de su comportamiento - ¿Qué tal así? – se dio la vuelta para que su ahijado opinara tras cambiarse con un gesto de varita.  
- Está… bastante bien – dijo Harry mirándole – pero creo que deberías hacer algo con el pelo.  
Sirius se acercó a la mesa y, cogiendo el pequeño espejo que estaba ahí, se miró un momento antes de murmurar un hechizo apuntando la varita hacia su pelo.  
- ¿Mejor?  
- Así perfecto – sonrió Harry divertido: en aquellos momentos él parecía como un padre o un hermano mayor dando consejos para la cita de Sirius. Al ver que éste abría la puerta añadió – Que paséis una tarde estupenda.  
- Y tú también – le contestó con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro su padrino mientras cerraba la puerta y le dejaba, de nuevo, solo en la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si las miradas matasen, ahora mismo habría dos cadáveres en medio de un callejón sin salida cerca de la tienda de los gemelos Weasley. Una extraña tensión se había generado entre las cinco personas que allí se encontraban, bueno, mejor sería decir que entre dos de ellas, las otras tres no querían tomar parte de aquella pelea de miradas furiosas y silencios cargados de resentimiento.  
Desde que se había ido Sirius nadie había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Tan sólo se habían quedado ahí apoyados contra la pared o sentados en el suelo, esperando a que pasase el tiempo. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Sólo, como si desafiase el silencio impuesto, se escuchaba el suave e incesante sonido del reloj que Ginny se había quitado de su muñeca y que tenía sobre las rodillas ya que había sido la primera en sentarse en el suelo. Lo miraba una y otra vez, sin importarle la nieve que existía bajo ella y lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Lo único que importaba era que esa aguja llegase lo antes posible a una posición concreta.  
Harry se asomó por la ventana a tiempo de ver cómo los dos adultos salían a la calle en dirección al coche. Sirius parecía estaba radiante, ambos lo estaban. Mirándoles desde lejos tuvo que reconocer que hacían una buena pareja. Vio como su padrino sostenía la puerta del coche para que entrase Sarah y como después él se sentaba en el lugar del conductor. Era la primera noticia que tenía que Sirius supiera conducir coches… pero viendo como arrancó y empezó a circular, no parecía tener ningún problema, era como si hubiera nacido con un volante entre sus manos. Finalmente, el coche desapareció por el extremo de la calle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al ver que se había quedado solo Harry se dirigió a su mesa y cogió entre sus manos el espejo… pero no había nadie al otro lado: la habitación estaba vacía. Se encontraba solo. Ni siquiera Hedwig, su lechuza, estaba con él. Desde el día que la había vuelto a encontrar y encargado que entregase aquel mensaje no la había vuelto a ver. Pero no le preocupaba, sabía que estaba en perfectas condiciones en compañía del resto de las lechuzas del colegio. Se tumbó en la cama, tras tirar los pergaminos con anotaciones al suelo. Ahora no le interesaba seguir pensando en eso. Más tarde quizás. Contempló el techo de la habitación, tan blanco, tan limpio…  
Pero su tranquilidad duró escasos segundos: de repente sonó el timbre de la puerta. ¿Quién podía ser? No había ido nunca nadie a la casa por la tarde esos últimos siete días. Nadie sabía que él estaba allí…  
La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrió quién se escondía tras la puerta de entrada, mejor dicho, quiénes, pues aparte de la persona que deseaba ver en esos momentos (aunque fuera detrás de un cristal) había más personas… incluso algunas que no había podido ni imaginar en esa situación. Una gran y espléndida sonrisa apareció en su cara: acababa de descubrir la razón de la expresión de su padrino cuándo había llegado y no le había querido explicar nada de su inesperada ausencia.  
Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, abrió la puerta e invitó a todos a pasar a la casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Podría habernos acompañado. No sé, dejarlo solo en la casa… todavía es menor de edad – dijo de repente la persona que tenía a su lado en el coche cuando habían dejado atrás ya un par de calles.  
- Oh, no te preocupes por él – comentó Sirius con una medio sonrisa en su rostro – Además, algo me dice que no va a aburrirse nada. Va a estar bastante atareado – "Y menos mal que Fred y George están ocupados con la tienda y no podían venir porque… podía suceder cualquier cosa cuando ellos están en medio", pensó al recordar y soltó una ligera risa mientras seguía conduciendo, dispuesto a pasar una tarde inolvidable en una grata compañía él también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
